I Hate You All
by sasuke fans
Summary: tanpa sadar (dia) membenci semuanya, semakin menjauh, mereka semakin mendekatkan diri, pada akhirnya, sikap itu perlahan-lahan tersingkirkan, kisah gadis yang keras hati dan segala hal yang terjadi padanya/ karma akan berlaku/ DLDR /Rate M just for save/SASUSAKU
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

Aku yakin setiap orang memiliki kisah cintanya sendiri, bagaimana denganku? Aku juga punya sebuah kisah cinta, walaupun banyak beranggapan aku jarang terlihat bersama seorang pria, itu tidak benar, aku pernah,

memiliki,

pernah,

Sekali dalam hidupku, dan itu membuatku terus mengenang sikapku padanya.

Menatap sekitar, aku harus melihat kenyataan, kenyataan yang ada hadapan mataku.

Dia mengubah keras hatiku untuk menerima jika seorang pria perlu dalam hidupmu.

Neh..~

Kau mengingat kenangan itu?

Hingga sekarang rasa penyesalan itu akan terus terbayang olehku.

Bagaimana membayarnya?

Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Aku selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, meskipun sekarang.

_Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Rasanya aku ingin teriak dan mengatakan, kenapa sejak awal kau tidak perlu muncul dan pergi begitu saja! Kenapa harus membuat banyak kenangan dan kau harus pergi! Apa ini karma untukku?

Kembali.

Kembali!

Aku minta kau harus kembali dan mempertanggung jawabkan segalanya!

Lelah.

Aku hanya lelah dengan sebuah pemikiranku yang sangat-sangat terlambat ini.

Lalu,

Bagaimana tentang pandanganku terhadap arti seorang 'teman'.

Aku sampai membuat mereka kecewa dan membuatku merasa bersalah akan sikapku dan pandanganku pada mereka selama ini.

Aku benar-benar tak memahami akan arti sebuah pertemanan dengan benar dan membangun tembok untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya terus membuat tembok yang semestinya tidak perlu untuk di bangun jika nantinya aku sendiri yang akan kesulitan menghancurkannya.

Kenyataan pahit yang membuatku menjauhkan diriku dari mereka, aku selalu menganggap benci pada mereka dan terus menahan diri untuk beberapa saat hingga dimana aku bisa membebaskan diri.

Namun,

_Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[SMA K.] **

Memasuki tahun pertama di kelas 3 SMA Konoha, bertahan sedikit lagi, aku akan segera lulus dan mendapat kehidupan baruku.

"Bagaimana jika karaoke?"

"Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan."

"Sakura, bagaimana denganmu?"

Menatap mereka, aku sudah cukup jenuh, tapi harus bertahan, memasang wajah topeng ini dan berharap mereka tidak sadar.

Aku muak.

Muak akan pertemanan ini.

Mereka terlalu loyal, terlalu malas, dan terlalu bodoh.

"Aku ikut saja." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum.

Tahun ini pun aku masih berteman dengan mereka, bukannya aku ingin membohongi mereka, masa SMA itu adalah masa yang sulit, jika kau tidak bergaul dengan benar, maka kau akan kesulitan berada di sekolah.

Aku menjauhi hal itu, hanya untuk sekedar mengambil jalan aman saja.

Lalu kami mulai melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi rencanaku, namun aku terjebak dalam lingkaran pertemanan yang tak pernah aku harapkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Tempat Karaoke ]**

Berusaha bernyanyi sebaik mungkin, namun tak ada satu pun dari kami yang memiliki suara cukup bagus, serak, aku sampai kehausan untuk bernyanyi satu lagu, lalu setelahnya aku membiarkan mereka untuk bernyanyi, ikut bersorak gembira, padahal aku sangat ingin pulang dan istirahat.

Aku lelah.

"Aku akan mengajak pacarku kesini." Ucap Temari, dia adalah salah satu gadis yang aku anggap 'teman', tapi aku tak suka dengan sikap kasarnya dan terlalu malas.

"Ajak saja, apa ada anak laki-laki lainnya? Aku pikir Shika memiliki banyak teman pria." Ucap Ino. Gadis blasteran ini sebenarnya cukup pintar, namun terlalu loyal.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan seorang pemuda padaku? Aku bahkan sudah putus dengan yang sebelumnya." Ucap Shion, gadis ini terlalu bodoh, tapi dadanya cukup mengganggu, apa yang aku pikirkan! Dia juga terlalu _playgirl_, wajah cantik mah bebas.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengatakannya pada shika." Ucap Temari.

Dia memiliki seorang pacar, aku rasa kami beda umur, Shikamaru itu terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa, mereka sudah 6 bulan pacaran dan sering terlihat bersama, aku punya pemikiran buruk, berharap mereka segera putus dan Temari tidak perlu mengajak para pemuda setiap kami berkumpul.

Aku ingin pulang, aku bahkan tak ingin ada para lelaki di tempat ini.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak ingin di kenalkan dengan seorang pemuda?" Tanya Temari padaku.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Tolakku.

Haa..~ Aku benar-benar ingin pulang.

Tak beberapa lama, Shikamaru, pacar Temari, mereka benar-benar datang, ada tiga pemuda lainnya, mungkin saja teman Shikamaru, mereka bahkan memesan beberapa cemilan dan menambah jam untuk karaoke lagi.

Setidaknya para pria memiliki suara yang cukup enak di dengar, ketika mereka duet, suara yang fals yang aneh akhirnya tersamarkan, ruangan ini menjadi begitu ramai, mereka terus bersorak dan tak lelah untuk karaoke, dari sini aku tak pernah memperhatikan siapa-siapa yang di ajak oleh Shikamaru, aku hanya sibuk memperhatikan Shion yang tengah duet dengan entah siapa namanya.

3 jam itu akhirnya berakhir, aku lelah, lelah untuk bersorak tidak jelas, aku hanya ikut ramai saja, mereka punya begitu banyak energi untuk hal ini, kenapa tidak di gunakan untuk belajar saja? Bodoh, sudah kelas 3 pun mereka masih sangat bersantai.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura." Ucap mereka. Hanya aku yang memiliki arah rumah yang berbeda, aku harus bergegas pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mengatur kencan buta untukmu." Ucap Temari padaku.

"Kencan buta?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Tentu, kau harus tahu, salah satu teman Shikamaru terus menatapmu saat di tempat karaoke."

"Si-siapa?" Ucapku, aku tak tahu jika salah dari mereka terus menatapku, apa bagusnya menatapku?

"Aku akan memberi ID LINEnya padamu." Ucap Temari.

Apalagi yang Temari rencanakan? Aku sudah katakan tidak perlu dengan seorang pasangan, kenapa dia malah membuatku susah? Aku harus fokus di saat seperti ini, kelas 3 bukan waktunya bermain-main lagi.

"Tenang saja, dia pria yang baik, jika kau tak suka kau bisa menolaknya." Ucapnya dengan enteng seperti itu.

Aku ingin segera lepas dari persahabatan yang konyol ini.

Menatap layar ponselku, Temari sudah memberikan ID LINE pria itu, lalu dengan begitu cepat di konfirmasi olehnya, pria ini tak menggunakan nama asli pada LINEnya dan hanya menggunakan foto kucing hitam.

Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya dan menyelesaikan keadaan ini, aku harus tegas jika dia tak perlu bersama gadis sepertiku, aku tidak akan peduli padanya.

**Tringgg..~**

**( Sampai ketemu nanti. )**

Terkejut, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan ponselku, apa-apaan ini? Dia mengirim pesan padaku, 'Sampai ketemu nanti'. Aku tidak perlu akan hal semacam ini, mengabaikan pesan dan itu, aku rasa tak perlu membalasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kafe T ]**

Aku benar-benar marah pada Temari, kenapa harus mengatur kencan seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin kencan! Aku ingin berlibur di akhir pekanku! Sabar..~ Aku harus menunggu dan setelah bertemu, aku harus pamit pada pemuda itu, aku tidak bisa kencan dengannya, aku punya tujuan lain dalam hidupku dan tidak ada ruang untuk seorang pria di sana.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap sebuah suara.

Menoleh, suara berat ini dari pemuda di hadapanku, dia mulai duduk dan kami saling bertatapan, aku tak tahu jika ada pemuda seperti dia saat kami pergi ke tempat karaoke, aku tidak memperhatikan siapapun saat itu, apa dia teman Shikamaru? Wajahnya memang terlihat cukup tua dari aku, celana jins, kaos putih dan jaket hitam kulit yang terkesan begitu modis, dia pandai memadukan apa pun yang di pakainya.

"Kau sudah menatapku cukup lama." Tegurnya.

Tersadar dan berusaha mengatakan apa yang sudah aku persiapkan sejak tadi.

"_Hey, lihat itu."_

"_Pemuda yang di sana?"_

"_Dia sangat tampan yaa."_

"_Apa gadis itu pacarnya?"_

Bisik-bisik di sekitar itu cukup menggangguku, menatap pemuda itu baik-baik, aku tak tahu jika dia tampan, aku masih bingung untuk sebuah takaran wajah bagi seorang pria.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya, apa dia sedang memperkenalkan dirinya?

"Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu." Ucapku, pemuda ini sama sekali tak terlihat ceria di hadapanku, dia begitu tenang, bahkan apapun yang di pikirkannya terasa sulit terbaca, dia tetap duduk santai di hadapanku. "Pertama, Temari yang mengatur kencan ini, kedua aku tak butuh pasangan, ketiga, apa aku bisa pergi sekarang? Kita sudah bertemu." Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aku cukup terkejut akan jawabannya, aku pikir dia akan mengucapkan banyak alasan untuk menahanku, tapi tidak, dia tetap tenang dan membiarkan aku pergi.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih telah menerima ajakan temanku itu, tapi lain kali, jangan lakukan, aku harus pergi." Ucapku, bergegas dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Ini memang terlihat cukup jahat, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja padahal dia baru saja datang, menoleh ke belakang, pria itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi apapun, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah dan aku harus peduli padanya!

Tanpa sadar, langkahku terhenti, aku berbalik dan kembali padanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak masalah jika akan di antar saja." Ucapku.

Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun, seperti menyindirku yang sudah menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya tadi, aku hanya tidak tega, aku memang tipe gadis yang malas berurusan dengan hal semacam ini, tapi aku bukan juga gadis berhati dingin.

"Aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sini, aku harus naik bus." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah." Ucapnya.

Dia begitu baik, terlalu baik untuk orang tipe cuek sepertiku.

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Searah denganmu, namun lebih jauh lagi." Ucapnya.

Kami jadi bisa pulang bersama. Sebuah bus pun berhenti, terlalu padat di saat hari libur, aku jadi harus berdiri dan dia akan berada tepat di sampingku, terlalu dekat dan membuatku tak nyaman.

"Maaf jika tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan ini, aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Aku memahaminya, lalu apa kau punya nama?" Tanyanya.

Aku lupa, sejak tadi aku tidak memberitahukan namaku padanya.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapku, apa dia tidak ingat jika LINEku menggunakan nama asli?

**Ckiiittt...!**

Aku sampai terkejut, bus ini berhenti mendadak dan tanpa sadar aku sudah terlempar ke arah dada seorang pria.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Bergegas menjauh, wajahku sampai merona, baru pertama kali ini ada pemuda yang terlalu dekat denganku.

"A-aku baik-baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kepalamu terlalu keras terbentur ke dadaku." Ucapnya. Ya aku rasa tadi cukup keras menghantam dadanya, apalagi kepalaku juga sedikit sakit, aku yakin dia jauh lebih sakit.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf!" Ucapku, panik, aku sudah melukai seseorang.

Bus pun berhenti dan ini adalah tempatku untuk turun, Sasuke ikut bersamaku, kenapa dia turun juga? Bukannya rumahnya berada di halte berikutnya?

"Kenapa kau turun?" Tanyaku.

"Disini cukup dekat, aku akan jalan saja sambil menemanimu." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi terlalu baik, seharusnya dia tidak perlu peduli padaku, mulai berjalan dari arah halte.

"Apa kau seorang mahasiswa?" Tanyaku, aku jadi penasaran dengannya.

"Hn, aku satu fakultas dengan Shikamaru." Ucapnya.

"Apa kalian tidak menganggap kami ini seperti anak kecil? Aku rasa kami ini terlalu muda untuk kalian?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, aku merasa mungkin umur itu cukup penting untuk sebuah hubungan."

"Umur tidak penting ketika kau menyukai seseorang."

Dia benar juga, aku terlalu banyak pikiran tentang sebuah hubungan yang terlampau jauh dan mungkin saja kalian akan di permainkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lain saja? Seperti Ino atau Shion? Mereka lebih cantik dan lebih sesuai untuk di jadikan pasangan." Ucapku.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, aku pun ikut berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Saran yang bagus, terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Apa-apaan itu? Dia sempat terdiam hanya untuk memikirkan dua gadis itu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja, rumahku ada di ujung jalan ini." Ucapku, aku tidak perlu di antar hingga ke depan rumah.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu."

"Hn?"

"Aku harap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi." Ucapku dan pergi.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang cukup kejam, mungkin, tapi aku perlu menegaskan padanya jika aku tidak butuh seorang pasangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo...~

Sasuke Fans di sini...! *Heboh*

ini adalah fic terbaru kedua author, sebelumnya ada genre drama/fantasy dengan judul **"GADIS MIMPI"** dan yang ini judulnya rada-rada gimana gitu, sebelumnya sedikit bingung mau memutuskan judulnya apa, dan berakhir dengan "**I HATE YOU ALL" **judulnya ini berhubungan dengan sikap tokoh utama (sakura) kepada setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya, lalu bagaimana dia akan mengubah sikapnya? apakah sikapnya berhasil berubah atau nggak? dan sepanjang kisah dalam fic ini akan membahas bagaimana kisah yang terjadi pada tokoh utama wanita dalam menghadapi orang di sekitarnya dan bagaimana dia akan mengubah sikapnya, kali ini author akan mengambil setting berlatar tentang sekolahan lagi, author kangen sih scene kisah anak-anak sekolahan, hehehehe,

Pake rate M, alasannya karena akan ada hal yang menuju 18+ sih, (malah spoiler) tapi bakalan ada, makanya untuk jaga-jaga saja ;)

author update dua chapter, prolog singkat, disana ada banyak spoiler jika kalian bisa menebak-nebak sedikit dan chapter 1 yang memulai kisah tokoh utama wanita, lalu ini lah fic yang author pengen banget buat XD

semoga fic ini juga akan selalu menghibur walaupun nanti ke belakangnya ada scene yng rada-rada bikin kesal tapi tetap bakalan di baca.

fic ini sedikit bertolak belakang dengan fic yang terbaru pertama, disini Sakuranya aktif walaupun hanya dalam pikirannya saja dan Sakura yang di fic sebelah kurang aktif dan rada sulit buat soalnya nggak ada emosi,

baiklah.

sampai disini saja sedikit bacotan author.

silahkan di like :)

Tinggalkan review bisa banget :)

di follow juga boleh :)

tapi jangan di colong yaa XD

.

.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Menatap layar ponselku, disana masih ada pesan dari Sasuke dan aku tak membalasnya hingga sekarang, 'Sampai ketemu nanti', memangnya apa yang akan kau dapat dengan mengikuti kencan buta itu?

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Ucap Temari, dialah dalang dimana hari mingguku menjadi tidak berguna.

"Aku menolaknya, maaf Temari, lain kali tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku." Ucapku dan berusaha terlihat tenang, sebenarnya aku sudah sangat marah dan ingin teriak-teriak padanya.

"Begitu yaa, padahal aku pikir dia juga menyukaimu, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dan hanya kau yang di lihatnya terus menerus."

"Mungkin kau salah paham, mungkin saja bukan aku, Ino dan Shion berada di dekatku, mereka cukup cantik dari pada aku."

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, apa dia mau kencan dengan Shion? Tapi aku tidak mau menyarankan Shion padanya, Shion terlalu cepat meminta putus pada setiap pemuda."

Aku tahu itu juga, rekor Shion adalah memutuskan pacarnya dalam waktu tiga hari, dia benar-benar gadis yang cepat bosan akan seorang pria.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" Ucapku, mereka akan cocok, lagi pula Ino tidak buruk, dia pun jarang untuk cepat memutuskan seseorang.

"Sungguh? Kau tak ingin memberinya kesempatan? Kau sudah melihatnya? Dia tampan bukan?"

"Iya, dia sangat tampan." Walaupun aku masih tak tahu standar wajah tampan itu apa seperti wajah Sasuke?

"Sayang sekali, aku lebih senang melihat kalian berdua."

"Lain kali saja, aku akan mencari pasangan yang sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan." Ucapku, berhentilah Temari! Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis!

"Aku harap kau segera mendapat pasangan."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapku.

Setelah percakapan ini berakhir, akhirnya Temari benar-benar menyerah untuk mencarikanku seorang pacar, aku sudah bisa bernapas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Toko Buku ]**

Aku butuh sebuah buku bimbingan soal-soal ujian, disini cukup lengkap, mencoba mencari di beberapa rak dan aku sedikit kesulitan menemukannya, dimana mereka menaruh buku-buku itu?

Mencoba mencari salah satu pegawai di toko buku ini, menemukan satu dengan seragam yang menggunakan logo toko ini pada baju yang di kenakannya.

"Maaf, aku mencari buku soal-soal ujian kelas tiga SMA." Ucapku.

Pria itu berbalik dan membuatku sempat terkejut.

"Buku-buku itu ada di rak sebelah sana, tapi berada di rak paling bawah, apa perlu aku membantumu?" Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Ucapku dan pamit padanya.

Dia berbicara seperti kami ini tidak saling kenal, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan 'kau berada disini juga?' atau apalah, aku merasa jika kami benar tak saling mengenal, atau ada Sasuke lain di kota ini? Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja padaku.

Mencari buku yang aku cari, aku menemukannya, mencoba mengintip ke arahnya, dia sibuk menata buku, beberapa anak sekolah dengan seragam berbeda denganku mulai mendatanginya, gerak-gerik yang begitu aneh, wajah mereka merona hanya untuk menanyakan sebuah buku, namun itu bukan tujuan mereka, mereka sibuk untuk meminta ID LINE Sasuke dan diberikannya begitu saja, aku jadi ingin mencapnya sebagai pemuda gampangan.

Tersentak, onxy itu mengarah padaku, aku jadi salah tingkah dan kembali fokus pada buku yang aku pegang, aku harap dia tidak sadar jika aku menatapnya sejak tadi, aku hanya penasaran, apa dia bekerja di sini? Dia juga terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti seseorang yang akan menyapa jika sudah pernah bertemu, dia malah menjadi orang asing bagiku, atau, aku lupa, aku sudah mengatakan padanya sebelumnya, aku harap kita tidak perlu bertemu, tapi kita tinggal di kota yang sama dan kemungkinan bertemu itu akan terjadi, bodoh! Aku saja yang terlalu cepat mengambil sebuah keputusan?

Bergegas mengambil buku yang aku inginkan dan segera membayarnya, tidak perlu berbalik atau mencarinya lagi, dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan gadis-gadis yang terus datang padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, masih menyisir rambutku yang sudah sepunggung, aku jadi kepikiran akan sikap Sasuke saat di toko buku itu, lagi pula untuk apa memikirkannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa untukku, setelah menyisir, menatap layar ponselku, kembali membuka LINE dan pesan Sasuke masih berada disana.

**( Sampai ketemu nanti )**

Kenapa aku masih menyimpan pesan itu? Dan kenapa aku harus terus berteman dengannya di LINE? Menghapus pesan itu dan berniat memblokirnya.

Berhenti.

Aku tidak jadi melakukan hal itu, lagi pula bukan Sasuke yang mencari masalah denganku, dia hanya mengikuti ucapan Temari. Menutup layar ponselku dan bergegas turun untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, ayah, ibu." Ucapku.

"Pagi Sakura." Balas mereka.

Aku tinggal bersama ayah dan ibuku, aku hanya anak tunggal, dan seluruh kasih sayang akan terus aku dapatkan dari mereka, ibu adalah seorang dokter dan ayah adalah seorang pegawai sebuah kantoran, memegang jabatan sebagai kepala eksekutor.

"Bagaimana dengan acuan kuliahmu Sakura?" Tanya ayah padaku.

"Aku sudah memutuskan beberapa universitas, salah satunya universitas tempat ibu kuliah dulu, mungkin aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran." Ucapku.

"Sungguh? Apa itu tidak membebanimu?" Tanya ibu.

Selama ini mereka tak pernah menekanku dengan semua hal yang mereka harapkan dariku, aku bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, kehidupanku ini berjalan dengan sangat normal, menjadi anak sekolah yang normal, tidak pernah mendapat masalah dan hidup damai, kecuali mereka yang ingin berteman denganku hanya membawa racun bagiku, aku hanya perlu waspada dan hati-hati pada apapun rencana mereka.

"Tidak, bu, aku sudah memimpikan hal ini sejak melihat pekerjaan ibu." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, jika ada yang sulit, kau bisa bertanya pada ibu." Ucap ibu.

Semua hal menjadi begitu sempurna dalam hidupku, aku tidak perlu merasa ada yang kurang sedikit pun.

Namun,

Hal sempurna itu akan berakhir saat aku sedang berada di sekolah, ketiga murid itu selalu saja akan bersamaku dan membuatku kembali harus menahan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami putus." Ucap Shion, santai.

"Ha? Putus lagi? Kapan kau akan bertahan terhadap satu pemuda?" Singgung Temari.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang akan bertahan lama dengan Shikamaru, banyak hal yang membuatku tidak bisa bertahan, lagi pula dia memiliki banyak masalah, aku tidak suka setiap menegurnya, dia akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Shion.

Shion lagi-lagi putus, ini bukan pertama kalinya atau hal yang mengagetkan, sebelumnya, saat masih kelas 1 SMA, aku masih cukup ingat saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**[FlashBack]**

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku begitu saja!"

"Aku bosan."

"Apa setiap kau bosan kau akan memutuskan setiap pacarmu?"

"Itu urusanku."

"Kau-" Tangan pemuda itu mulai terayung ke arah wajah seorang murid yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

**Bught!**

"Siapa yang berani melempar buku ini!" Teriaknya kesal dan aku bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Gila! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan! A-aku hanya tak sengaja, tapi murid perempuan dari kelas yang berbeda denganku itu tengah dalam bahaya, murid laki-laki itu seperti akan memukulnya.

"Sial! Keluar kau!" Teriaknya lagi dan aku semakin takut.

"Berisik, pergi dari sini!" Itu suara murid perempuan yang sudah aku tolong.

"Kau berani padaku?" Ucap pemuda itu dan mungkin saja dia akan kembali memukul murid perempuan itu, mencoba mengintip, berharap murid perempuan itu tidak terluka.

"Arrght! Lepaskan!" Teriak pemuda itu lagi, namun teriakan yang berbeda.

"Pergi dari sini, jika tidak akan akan menghancurkan barang kesayanganmu, dan ingat ini, kita putus!"

"Sial! Sial! Aku akan pergi, ck!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya pergi dengan sangat marah, murid perempuan dari kelas yang berbeda denganku, dia cukup berani dan kuat untuk melawan pemuda itu.

"Kau yang di sana!"

Terkejut, apa dia sadar aku berada disini? Pelan-pelan berjalan, aku akan kabur saja, aku hanya tak sengaja melihat mereka bertengkar dan aku tidak ingin dalam masalah.

"Tunggu, bukumu terjatuh." Ucapnya dan nada suaranya lebih rendah.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Panikku namun belum keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi.

"Terima kasih."

Eh?"

"Terima kasih, aku tak percaya jika ada yang membantuku."

Walaupun sedikit takut, mencoba untuk keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi, menatap gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik itu, rambut kuning pucat panjang hingga sebokong, mata ungu yang indah dan kulitnya sangat putih, sesuatu juga membuatku fokus ke arah dadanya yang cukup errr...besar, bagaimana seorang murid kelas 1 SMA dan dadanya sudah seperti wanita dewasa? Tidak-tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan? Hal itu wajar bagi gadis yang pertumbuhan bagian 'itu'nya jauh lebih cepat.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengambil buku ini?" Tanyanya dan memegang buku milikku.

"I-iya." Ucapku, aku masih gugup, bahkan berjalan dengan sangat pelan, padahal gadis itu cukup baik, ya aku rasa.

Tanpa di sadari dengan kejadian ini, Shion, nama murid itu, jadi sering mencariku dan saat kelas dua, kami satu kelas, kami jadi sering bersama dan aku hanya dekat karena aku pernah menolongnya, sejujurnya saat itu aku berharap tidak perlu akrab dengannya, kami cukup berbeda dan aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirnya.

Aku sering mendengar beberapa orang membahas tentang sikap Shion yang aneh, dia selalu menerima setiap pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi setelahnya, dia akan memutuskan mereka dengan sangat cepat, itu sangat aneh, aku juga tidak mengerti dan sesuatu hal membuatku memikirkan hal berbeda dengan murid-murid lain di sekolah ini.

**[ Ending Flashback ]**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bosan, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku lagi." Ucap Shion.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang dia tidak berubah, aku penasaran, berapa jumlah mantan pacar Shion, mungkin sudah cukup untuk memenuhi pasukan mantan. Hentikan itu Sakura! Aku malah memikirkan hal konyol.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika menemaniku jalan-jalan di sebuah toko baju, aku ingin membeli beberapa baju baru." Ucap Shion padaku.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak kami?" Ucap Temari dan Ino, mereka pun protes padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat ingin jalan-jalan dengan Sakura saja, lain saja kita jalan sama-sama, kali ini saja." Ucap Shion.

Aku tidak ingin pergi, jika saja aku mudah mengatakannya, aku tidak ingin pergi denganmu, aku ingin pulang dan belajar! Universitas yang aku targetkan memiliki nilai ujian masuk yang sangat tinggi, aku hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu jika pergi bersamamu, lagi pula kau sudah memiliki baju yang sangat banyak.

Menghela napas, aku hanya bisa mendengar ucapan Shion.

"Awas saja jika kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami." Ucap Ino dan menatap curiga pada kami.

"Hahahah, kalian ada-ada saja, kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Ucap Shion.

Memangnya hal apa yang akan kami sembunyikan? Aku bahkan tak pernah berbicara serius dengan Shion, aku sudah menekankan banyak hal ketika berkumpul dengan kalian, termasuk rahasia yang aku simpan selama ini, tidak perlu membicarakan pada kalian, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah dan aku tak perlu mengingat kalian lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sebelumnya, karena terlalu over semangat mau update fic ini, author lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan dalam penulisan nama Shion, benar-benar salah mulu, di fic sebelumnya Sinon (salah banget!) tapi dah terlanjur ketik salah nama dan udah puluhan chapter di biarkan aja, terus yang fic ini, author kembali salah menuliskan namanya, Shinon, =_=" author benar-benar amat sangat keliru. maaf yaa, atas kekurangan dan kekeliruan author, jadi yang benar adalah Shion! dan author udah edit semuanya dan author juga punya typo buanyak banget di chapter sebelumnya, dan juga penulisan yang kalimat kurang, =_=" sekali lagi maaf atas ketidaknyamanan itu. =_="

terus di chapter ini, author tampilkan latar belakang keluarga Sakura, jadi disini, sikap buruk Sakura terbentuk bukan karena orang tuanya sih, tapi... nggk jadi, nanti kena spoiler lagi, terus, author akan mulai awal permasalahan ini dengan Shion, author pengen membuat bagaimana Sakura menghadapi masalah temannya masing-masing, apa dia akan peduli? aatau lagi-lagi egois sendiri, termasuk ada masalah yang akan ikut menyeretnya, kira-kira begitu *malah ini yang kena spoiler*

lalu, author balas review yaa :

untuk sitilafifah989 : semoga laptop tetap sehat seterusnya, amin. :)

untuk Nica-Kun : pertanyaan yang bagus, setelah prolog itu seharusnya menjadi flashback, jadi awal mula kisah dari yang di ucapan si tokoh utama wanita setelah prolog. maaf di buat bingung, author pikir para reader akan paham, mungkin, ternyata masih ada bingung, ehehehe.

untuk Sina : Nggk apa-apa sih, yang penting tetap di baca udah bersyukur :)

untuk CEKBIOAURORAN : Halo, author baru melihat dirimu kembali. XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ Toko baju ]**

Sepulang sekolah, Shion segera mengajakku pergi, aku tak tahu dia ingin belanja pakaian apa, pertama dia mengajakku makan kue di sebuah toko, lalu mengajakku ke beberapa tempat dan akhirnya masuk ke sebuah toko baju, waktu sungguh terbuang percuma, aku ingin cepat pulang.

"Apa ini cocok denganku?" Tanyanya padaku, mencoba memasangkan sebuah baju pada tubuhnya.

Kau pakai apapun cocok! Aku bosan, aku ingin pulang.

"Aku rasa itu cocok." Ucapku dan berusaha terlihat senang di hadapannya.

"Maaf yaa mengajakmu seperti ini, aku sedang pusing dan memikirkan banyak hal." Ucap Shion.

Tatapannya kini berubah menjadi berbeda, Shion terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Aku memang jarang berbicara serius padamu, tapi entah mengapa aku hanya ingin cerita padamu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa ini tentang mantanmu?" Tebakku.

"Kau benar, aku sedikit menyesal memutuskannya."

Jika kau menyesal kenapa di putuskan! Aku juga ikut kesal mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya Taruho itu pemuda yang baik, padahal dia dulunya hanya gila belajar, sekarang dia sangat berbeda." Ucap Shion, mungkin inti dari ajakannya adalah untuk membicarakan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sulit untukmu, lagi pula sekolah kalian berbeda, lingkungan kalian berbeda dan juga kau tidak akan tahu siapa saja yang berteman dengannya, biasanya teman-teman yang buruk akan mempengaruhi pola pikir dan tindakannya." Ucapku dan aku rasa hanya aku yang akan bertahan dari pertemanan ini dan tidak perlu mengikuti arus mereka, aku sudah membatasi diri.

"Kau benar, aku hanya berpikir untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu, padahal kau harus tahu, setelah memiliki hubungan dengannya, aku memikirkan untuk mengakhiri masa pacaran yang terlalu cepat, aku ingin menjadikannya satu-satunya pemuda dalam hidupku." Ucap Shion.

Kau tak tahu kehidupan berikutnya, Shion pun terlalu berpikiran pendek untuk seorang pemuda, aku harap tidak akan terjebak dalam masa puber tas yang hanya merepotkan dan tidak ada baiknya untuk masa depan, jika dia bukan seorang yang akan bersamamu hingga menikah, masa pacaran itu hanya hal yang sia-sia, apa aku terlalu berpikir kritis? Aku tidak peduli, aku harus memegang kendali atas diriku sendiri, tidak akan yang bisa mengendalikanku.

"Aku rasa ini cocok untukmu." Ucap Shion, memasangkan sebuah dress selutut dengan motif cery merah terang dan dasar kain berwarna putih.

"Ti-tidak cocok, aku tidak suka warna putih." Ucapku.

Pada akhirnya, Shion membelikan dress itu untukku dan dia sama sekali tidak membeli apapun, katanya bayaran karena sudah menemaninya, aku tidak butuh dress ini dan dia membelikannya, berjalan sepanjang trotoar dan aku sudah mulai lelah.

"Aku akan menggantinya." Ucapku, aku tak mau berutang.

"Tidak, ini hadiah dariku." Tolaknya dengan alasan hadiah.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima hadiah ini." Ucapku, aku sudah katakan padanya jika aku tidak suka dan dia membelikannya begitu saja.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, kau menolak kebaikanku?"

Aku tidak menolak, sejak awal aku tidak suka dan dia membelinya, dimana pikiranmu Shion! Kau ingin membuatku kesal?

**Bught!**

Seseorang menabrak bahuku dengan cukup keras dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"Kau! Jika jalan apa bisa hati-hati? Temanku hampir terjatuh." Ucap Shion, dia menahanku yang hampir hilang keseimbangan.

"Berisik, temanmu duluan yang menyenggolku, berjalan di sebelah sana lah, jalanan ini begitu luas." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Omong kosong, kau yang tak hati-hati!" Kesal Shion.

Bisakah kita segera pulang dan tidak mencari masalah? Aku rasa pemuda ini salah mencari masalah, Shion sedang _badmood_ dan siapa saja akan di membuatnya kesal dan marah.

"Oh tunggu, bukannya kau Shion?" Ucap Pemuda itu dan beberapa temannya berbalik, salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan Shion, Taruho, wah, benar, seperti ucapan Shion, dia sangat berubah, penampilan yang sangat berbeda, dulunya Shion sempat memperkenalkannya pada kami, sekali, pemuda yang terlihat sangat terpelajar, aku juga merasa jika Shion akan cocok dengannya, sekarang dia tak memakai kacamatanya lagi dan style yang begitu berbeda, apa karena ini Shion merasa kecewa padanya?

Melihat beberapa pemuda bersamanya, mereka tampak tak baik, aku jadi merasa khawatir, aku harap Shion tak semakin membuat masalah.

"Temanmu cantik juga, bagaimana jika ikut bersama kami?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan mencoba memegang tanganku, tindakan mereka terhenti, Shion menepis kasar tangan mereka dan menarikku menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh temanku, dia tidak ada hubungannya, kenapa kalian malah mencari masalah?" Ucap Shion, aku sampai terkejut, Shion melindungiku? Aku tak percaya ini.

"Bagaimana Taruho? Seharusnya kau bisa mengajaknya juga, buat hari ini lebih menarik dengan adanya para gadis." Ucap mereka dan Taruho malah membuang mukanya, seakan tidak peduli pada Shion.

"Apa karena mereka kau berubah?" Ucap Shion, lagi-lagi tatapan kecewa.

Sejenak Taruho menatapnya dan setelahnya kembali membuang muka, aku rasa ada hal yang berbeda darinya, Taruho mungkin punya masalah yang sedang di tutupinya dari Shion, apa mungkin jika mereka berpisah, Taruho merasa Shion tidak perlu terlibat lagi dalam masalah yang tengah di landanya? Cukup, aku tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh, lagi pula aku juga tidak ada hubungannya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ucap Taruho, cuek dan tatapan Shion cukup terkejut.

Dia sungguh berbeda, dari pemuda lemah lembut, sabar dan penuh perhatian, sekarang dia seperti pemuda yang cukup brengs*k, aku ingin memukul wajahnya sekarang juga, tapi aku bukan tipe yang berani main pukul.

Kembali mereka menarikku dan kali ini Shion pun di tarik mereka, Taruho tak menatap ke arah kami dan membiarkan mereka.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian!" Ucapku, kesal, aku sampai memukul-mukul tangan mereka yang seperti tak berefek, orang-orang di sekitar kami pun hanya berlalu lalang dan pergi menjauh, apa mereka tidak ingin menolong kami? Kami masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, kenapa mereka tidak membantu kami untuk pergi dari mereka? atau mereka pikir tak ingin ikut campur.

Menatap Shion, dia pun kesulitan untuk melepaskan mereka, aku berharap seorang polisi lewat, menatap sekitar dan tatapanku mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang aku kenal.

"Shikamaruuu!" Teriakku sekeras mungkin.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat tatapanku yang seperti ingin menangis mencoba melepaskan diri. Shikamaru berlari dengan cukup cepat menghampiri kami, selain itu aku melihat seorang pemuda lainnya yang jauh lebih cepat dari Shikamaru.

**Buaghtt!**

Para pemuda yang memaksa kami itu di tendang begitu saja oleh pemuda yang terlihat lebih aktif dari pada Shikamaru ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di areaku? Ha!" Ucap pemuda itu, tatapannya terlihat menajam.

Mereka hanya menatapnya dan bergegas pergi, mereka seakan takut dengan pemuda berambut coklat ini.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shikamaru pada kami.

Aku hampir saja menangis jika tidak ada yang menolong kami.

"Kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Ucap Shion, dia mewakili ucapanku, aku sampai gemetaran sejak tadi.

"Ada-ada saja, kenapa mereka harus membuat masalah disini?" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau yang membuat masalah, jika saja polisi melihatmu, kau akan di tahan."

"Dan ayahku yang akan melepaskanku." Ucapnya. Aku jadi penasaran terhadapnya.

"Oh ya, namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba." Sapanya ramah, bahkan tersenyum dengan kedua gigi taringnya yang terlihat cukup mencolok.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Dia teman kuliahku dan termasuk anak terkenal di gang ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

Anak terkenal? Apa semacam artis? Tapi aku rasa bukan itu, mungkin maksud Shika adalah geng semacam Yakuza, apa Kiba anak Yakuza? Mungkin saja, dia cukup berani berkelahi di depan umum dan tingkahnya tadi terlalu liar, penampilannya pun seperti preman, dengan sebuah tindikan di telinga sebelah kanan dan kalung rantai besi, jins yang terlihat robek-robek, aku tahu itu adalah style, tapi sangat aneh, lalu kaos hitamnya, rambut ikal coklat dan tatapannya sungguh terlihat sangat tajam, tapi saat berbicara pada kami, dia jauh lebih terlihat ramah.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Shika pada kami.

"Kami berjalan pulang setelah dari sebuah toko baju, tanpa sengaja bertemu mereka dan mereka memaksa kami." Ucap Shion dan dia menghilangkan bagian dimana salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan pacarnya yang membuat Shion kepikiran hingga sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kami mengantar kalian." Ucap Shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka mengantar kami, sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus Kiba cukup cerewet dan berisik, tapi aku tak melihat Sasuke bersama mereka, aku pikir mereka satu fakultas dan berteman, mungkin saja akan sering terlihat bersama, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

Temari dan Ino menuntut kami untuk berbicara jika semalam kami di ganggu oleh beberapa pemuda, aku yakin Shikamaru sudah menceritakannya pada Temari, tidak ada hal yang di sembunyikan Shika pada Temari, aku jadi kepikiran jika pada akhirnya mungkin merekalah pasangan sesungguhnya, aku jadi ingin menarik ucapanku agar mereka segera putus, Shika pemuda yang baik dan bahkan peduli pada teman pacarnya.

"Kami bertemu Taruho dan dia mengabaikan Shion." Ucapku dan Shion menatapku seperti tidak ingin aku menceritakan hal ini.

"Aku sudah menasehatimu berkali-kali, Taruho itu dari sekolah yang berbeda, di sana rumor tentang sekolah yang berisikan preman bukan sekedar cerita rumor, aku yakin Taruho tak akan bertahan jika dia tidak mengikuti arus dari sekolah itu." Omel Temari.

"Teman-temannya menyakiti kalian? Apa perlu kita menemui mereka dan menghajar mereka?" Kesal Ino, aku harap tidak perlu kembali bertemu mereka, cukup dengan ucapan konyolmu Ino, saat itu saja kami kesulitan melepaskan diri, apalagi jika akan melawan mereka.

"Kalian salah, aku yakin Taruho tidak seperti itu." Ucap Shion, lagi-lagi aku melihat tatapan sedih di sana, biasanya dia akan sangat senang setelah putus dengan pacarnya, sekarang hal itu terlihat berbeda.

Tunggu,

Aku baru saja kepikiran jika apa selama ini aku memperhatikan Shion sedetail itu? Lagi-lagi, aku tidak perlu ikut campur masalahnya, cukup Shion saja dengan segudang masalahnya, aku tak perlu takut untuk di cap sebagai teman egois, sejak awal aku tidak ingin berteman dengannya, apalagi dengan cerita buruk tentangnya sebagai seorang _playgirl._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Toko Buku ]**

Kembali ke toko ini dan aku menemukan seseorang yang tidak sengaja kami bertemu, kali ini penampilan yang berbeda lagi, dia kembali seperti semula seragam sekolah yang rapi dan kacamata yang di kenakannya.

"Aku tak tahu seorang preman suka pada buku." Sindirku dan pemuda itu menoleh.

"Kau tidak bersama Shion?" Ucapnya, dia mengabaikan sindiranku.

"Shion masuk toko buku? Itu adalah hal yang ajaib." Ucapku, tapi itu benar, Shion sangat malas untuk datang ke sini, dia akan lebih memiliki sebuah butik atau mall dengan barang-barang pemuas mata para wanita dari pada toko yang penuh dengan buku, aku tak gila belanja, makanya aku malas mengikutinya.

"Maaf membuat kalian dalam masalah kemarin." Ucapnya dan tatapan Taruho terlihat berbeda, sebelumnya dia seakan enggan untuk membantu kami.

"Aku punya pemikiran jika kau tengah terlibat masalah dan mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Shion, apa ini semacam melindungi cinta dari pada ikut merusaknya?" Tebakku.

"Aku tak terkejut jika ucapan itu datang dari murid dengan peringkat pertama di sekolah."

Da-dari mana dia tahu aku peringkat pertama di sekolah! Mungkin saja Shion yang ember padanya, apa perlu menceritakan hal pribadi seorang teman pada pacar? Apa untungnya? hal itu sangat aneh seharusnya mereka membicarakan tentang diri mereka masing-masing.

"Seharusnya kau membuat Shion belajar lebih banyak agar dia tidak merengek belajar padaku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tak pandai mengajar seseorang, lagi pula kalian pacaran saat itu, seharusnya kau berguna sebagai pacar, tidak hanya memiliki status dengannya." Nasehatku.

Taruho terdiam, dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, aku jadi kepikiran terhadapnya, padahal ini bukan urusanku dan aku tidak ingin ikut terlibat, tapi mereka sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aku mencintai Shion." Ucap Taruho, wajahnya bahkan merona.

"Jika kau mencintainya kenapa membiarkan Shion memutuskanmu! Kenapa tidak menahannya!" Kesalku.

Dasar bucin (budak cinta)! Aku berharap tidak seperti mereka, pasangan konyol, jika memiliki perasaan masing-masing yang kuat kenapa harus putus? Bodoh! Aku sangat ingin menampar mereka berdua.

"Seperti kesimpulan awalmu, aku ingin melindunginya." Ucap Taruho.

Haa...~

Aku tidak perlu banyak memikirkan mereka, tapi Shion telah menolongku dan aku selalu merasa berutang banyak padanya, aku juga tak senang saat wajah yang selalu bahagia itu terus menerus muram hanya karena masalah perasaan, padahal saat nilainya hanya masuk standar dia tak juga sedih, oh, aku mungkin tak seharusnya membandingkan dua hal itu.

"Aku tidak sedang menjadi pakar cintamu atau apalah, tapi katakan dengan tegas dan jelas pada Shion, bukan sebuah hubungan yang akan di akhiri, tapi mintalah pada Shion untuk menunggu hingga keadaanmu membaik dan masalahmu terselesaikan, setidaknya Shion tidak akan terlibat masalah yang tengah kau hadapi." Ucapku, aku harap nasehat super dadakanku ini di dengarnya.

"Kau benar, saat itu aku terlalu pengecut untuk menahan Shion, aku ingin dia pergi sejauh mungkin agar menjadi aman, tapi setelahnya, aku rasa keputusan Shion terlalu mendadak dan jawabanku pun tidak membantu sama sekali, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih." Ucapnya. Taruho mendengarkan ucapanku, aku hanya berpikir seadanya saja, aku tak berniat membantu mereka. "Aku akan bertemu dengan Shion dan menjelaskan padanya." Ucapnya lagi, kali ini Taruho terlihat sedikit bersemangat.

Tangannya bergerak seakan ingin memintaku lebih dekat, Taruho seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu padaku, bergerak lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tahu sejak tadi ada pegawai toko ini yang terus menatapmu?" Bisiknya padaku.

Menoleh dan aku terkejut sendiri, tatapan macam apa itu? Dia seperti tengah curiga pada kami dan apa yang kami lakukan, kami bukan pencuri! Kami hanya berbicara, tapi aku tak benar-benar bisa mengartikan tatapan kesal itu, apa Sasuke terlihat sedang marah? Marah? Marah untuk apa? Aku tidak membuat kesalahan?

"Mungkin saja dia menyukaimu." Ucap Taruho dan aku ingin menimpuknya dengan buku tebal yang sedang aku pegang.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" protesku.

Taruho akhirnya pergi setelah mendapatkan buku yang di carinya, aku juga akan segera pulang, namun, seseorang menahanku.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya Sasuke dan masih dengan tatapan kesalnya padaku, kenapa dia jadi kesal seperti ini?

"Bu-bukan urusanmu." Gugupku dan bergegas pulang.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tengah salah makan?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini, membahas masalah Shion, dan untuk pertama kalinya author memasukkan Taruho ke dalam fic author, mungkin ada yang lupa atau tidak ingat padanya, dia adalah hanya muncul di film movie naruto dan dia adalah pelayan setia Shion, author sangat ingin membuat mereka menjadi pasangan dalam fic ini, dia itu tipenya setia banget (baper).

kali ini author munculkan lagi Kiba, setiap author memikirkan karakter yang kek preman tapi hati hello kitty, author hanya memikirkan satu orang yaitu Kiba, hehehe (maaf buat fans kiba)

terus author balas sedikit review.

CEKBIOAURORAN : hoalah..~ ternyata karena nggak bisa log in, author pikir dirimu telah berhenti dari dunia fanfic XD

sitilafifah989 : sikapnya emang gitu sih, tapi dia hanya bersikap buruk dalam pikirannya saja, beberapa chapter memperlihatkan dia emang egois dan keras kepala pakai banget, tapi nggak di perlihatkan secara langsung, mungkin cuma berlaku pada Sasuke , hehehehe.

Sin : nanti, akan ada waktu di mana author membahas hal itu :)

.

.

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ SMA K. ]**

Saat itu, kabar baik dari Ino, tapi entah ini kabar baik atau kabar yang menurut aku bukan sebuah hal yang penting.

"Ka-kami pacaran." Ucap Ino, wajahnya sampai tersipu malu.

"Sungguh! Selamat yaa..~" Ucap Shion.

"Aku tak percaya jika gadis yang di tatapnya itu adalah Ino, aku pikir Sakura." Ucap Temari.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika kalian akan cocok, selamat Ino." Ucapku.

Akhirnya, aku terlepas dari hubungan yang sempat di paksa itu. Ino dan Sasuke berpacaran, bukannya ini bagus? Tapi sesuatu membuatku merasa cukup aneh, sesuatu yang tidak beres, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, Sebelumnya dia terlihat sangat kesal saat aku hanya berbicara dengan Taruho.

Saat menanyakan pada Shion tentang kabar Taruho, mereka belum sempat bertemu atau Taruho belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Shion, mungkin Taruho butuh waktu dan Shion butuh menenangkan dirinya.

"Lihatlah, dia bahkan sering mengirim pesan LINE padaku." Ucap Ino.

Aku bisa melihat pesan-pesan mereka yang terlihat romantis, tapi ada yang berbeda, apa aku hanya salah lihat? Mencoba mengecek ponselku, itu LINE yang berbeda, apa Ino tidak sadar? Atau Temari salah memberi akun LINE padaku? Kenapa nama kedua akun LINE itu berbeda?

LINE yang ada pada Ino menggunakan foto Sasuke dan juga nama **Sasuke**, hanya yang ada padaku menggunakan foto kucing hitam dan juga nama yang berbeda, di sini tertulis **July-24**, mungkin semacam tanggal lahir, biasanya orang-orang tanpa sadar akan mencatumkan hal itu pada akun mereka, aku jadi kepikiran jika Temari tidak memberikan ID LINE yang benar padaku, apa ini hanya akun palsu saja? Atau Temari sengaja melakukannya padaku?

Aku jadi seperti di bohongi oleh mereka, atau memang sejak awal Temari hanya ingin memasangkan Ino dan Sasuke, aku hanya orang yang lewat saja.

**Sakura :****( Sasuke.)**

Tanpa sadar aku malah mengirim pesan pada akun LINE palsu itu, aku hanya mengetik namanya.

**Tringg...~**

**July-24 ****:****( Ada apa? )**

Heee? Dia membalasnya? Aku tak percaya, apa ini juga akun LINE milik Sasuke? Aku pikir tidak akan bisa menggunakan dua akun LINE dengan nomer yang sama, aku semakin penasaran dan malah menghubunginya.

**Dreett...dreet...~**

"_Halo?" _

Itu benar suaranya!

Mematikan panggilanku dan aku terkejut sendiri, ada apa denganku? Sasuke menggunakan dua akun LINE, kenapa aku harus repot mengurusnya?

**July-24 ****:****( Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Kenapa menghubungiku? )**

Gila! Apa yang aku lakukan! Aku hanya tidak sengaja ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

**Sakura :****( Apa kau punya dua akun LINE? )**

Aku mencoba menanyakan hal ini.

**July-24**** :****( Tidak. )**

Tidak? Bagaimana mungkin dengan akun LINE yang ada pada Ino?

**Sakura :****( Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan? Lalu aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Ino. )**

Setelah kiriman pesan itu dariku, Sasuke hanya membacanya dan tak membalas apapun, apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya dan aku juga masih penasaran dengan LINE yang rajin mengirim pesan untuk Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, aku terus memikirkan tentang akun LINE itu dan juga kenapa seperti terang-terangan Temari berbohong padaku, menyuruhku kencan buta dengan Sasuke dan malah memberi akun palsu ini, jika benar mereka sudah sadar aku tak ingin berteman dengan mereka, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu mengajakku lagi seperti ini.

**[ Nc-Donald ]**

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau seperti kurang tidur hari ini." Tegur Shion.

Menatapnya dan tatapanku sempat mengarah pada Sasuke, kenapa mereka juga ada di sini?

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat belajar, tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, bohong dan sejenak onyx itu mengarah padaku.

Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka, aku ingin pulang saja, tapi Temari memaksaku untuk ikut, lagi pula kenapa Shika dan Sasuke juga ada disini? Aku jadi semakin malas untuk ikut.

Mengambil burgerku dan memakannya, aku ingin cepat pulang, kapan mereka tidak perlu mengajakku lagi? Menatap bajuku, ah sial! Sausnya terciprat ke arah seragamku.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucapku dan bergegas.

Sialnya...! Kenapa aku jadi sering mendapat sial sih? Membersihkan bajuku dan noda saus di seragamku ini akan sulit hilang, ini cukup buruk bahkan terlihat mencolok di seragam putih ini, aku benar-benar sedang sial, membersihkannya dengan air tidak ada gunanya, aku harus pulang dan segera mencucinya sebelum noda saus ini mengering dan meninggalkan bekas.

"Pakai ini."

Aku sampai terkejut, kenapa orang ini suka sekali membuatku terkejut? dia mengenakan jaketnya padaku, menutupi noda saos itu.

"Aku rasa nodanya harus di cuci, pulanglah, aku akan mengatakan pada teman-temanmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, dan ini-" Aku mengembalikan jaketnya. "-Aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham dan jangan terlalu peduli padaku." Ucapku, dingin.

Aku kembali ke meja dimana teman-temanku berada, mengatakan pada mereka aku harus pulang karena ada urusan mendadak dan mengatakan tidak bisa bersama mereka.

Ino, Shion, dan Temari membiarkanku pulang, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapanku, ini tidak benar jika aku menerima kebaikan Sasuke, Ino adalah pacarnya dan aku tidak akan mencari masalah dengan Ino hanya karena seorang pria.

**Tringg..~**

**July-24**** :****( Hati-hati di jalan )**

Sebuah pesan LINE dari Sasuke, kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku? Seharusnya dia lebih peduli pada Ino, mereka pacaran 'kan!

Tidak perlu membalas pesan itu, lagi pula di atasnya ada pesanku dan dia tidak membalasnya, dia hanya membacanya saja.

Jadi apa benar ini akun LINE milik Sasuke? Dia mengirim pesan padaku atau ini hanya akal-akalannya saja, aku jadi mengingat saat para gadis yang menanyakan tentang akun LINE miliknya dan dia dengan senang hati memberikannya.

Berjalan keluar dari Nc-Donald dan seseorang menghalangi jalanku.

"Kau pulang sangat cepat, aku baru saja sampai." Ucap seorang pemuda, aku hampir lupa padanya, Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, saat itu kami bertemu pada malam hari, aku tak bisa melihat lebih jelas wajahnya, sekarang jauh lebih jelas, seperti orang bodoh dan preman.

"Seragamku terkena saus." Ucapku dan menunjuk saus itu tepat pada seragamku.

"Ini buruk, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kiba.

Tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi.

"Tu-tunggu! Kita akan kemana?" Ucapku, panik, tiba-tiba dia menarikku seperti ini.

"Ini akan cepat tenang saja." Ucapnya dan aku tidak mengerti.

Kiba terus mengajakku berlari hingga kami berhenti di sebuah tempat _laundry express_, U-untuk apa ke sini? Aku sudah akan pulang dan membersihkannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak butuh." Ucapku.

"Hey, bajumu sedang kotor, akan sangat tak nyaman saat kau berjalan pulang dan orang-orang sekitarmu terfokus pada seragammu." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak mau terlibat lagi dengannya, jika saja aku tahu dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya, seharusnya aku kabur lebih cepat.

"Paman, aku ingin _laudry_ pakaian, tolong yang cepat yaa." Ucap Kiba pada seorang pria.

"Dasar, apa kau sedang menggoda seorang gadis lagi?" Ucap pria yang mungkin berumur sekitar 40an itu.

Hey paman! Siapa yang menggoda siapa! Aku hanya di paksa ke sini tanpa tahu apapun.

"Buka bajumu, seragammu akan segera di bersihkan." Ucapnya.

"Gila! Aku tidak mau membuka pakaianku!" Tolakku tegas, apa dia tidak tahu aku tak punya pakaian lainnya lagi.

Kiba terdiam, membuka jaket berbahan kaos yang tengah di gunakannya,

"Pakai ini sementara seragammu akan di _laundry."_

"Tidak perlu, aku akan segera pulang." Tegasku

Namun.

Menatap kesal ke arahnya, aku tak tahu jika tadi nyawaku seperti terancam, Kiba memaksaku untuk melepaskan seragamku, walaupun kesannya terlihat aneh, bukan Kiba yang akan melakukannya, dia hanya memaksaku untuk melepaskan seragamku sendirian, dia sampai mengancam akan membukakan seragamku jika aku tetap keras kepala.

Sekarang, aku hanya menggunakan jaketnya, bau parfum seorang pemuda, aku tak terlalu suka, tapi kenapa baunya seperti menenangkan hati, jangan konyol Sakura, jaketnya juga cukup besar, aku seperti tenggelam dalam jaketnya, menatap Kiba, dia pria yang besar, tinggi dan aku bisa melihat otot-otot yang menonjol pada lengannya.

"Berapa lama lagi paman?" Tanya Kiba pada pemilik _laudry_ ini.

"Sekitar 30 menit, mungkin kau bisa mengajak pacarmu jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Protesku dan Kiba malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku sangat ingin menonjok wajahnya.

Kami benar-benar keluar untuk jalan-jalan, sejujurnya aku bisa menunggu saja, tapi melihat tatapan Kiba, dia adalah tipe pemaksa yang tidak bisa di bantah, apa dia akan memukulku jika aku melawannya? Tidak Sakura, jangan cari masalah selama kau masih anak sekolahan, aku juga tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuaku malu, anak perempuan dan laki-laki berkelahi itu tidak lucu.

"Apa kau mencuci jaketmu ini?" Tanyaku, aku tak mau tertular jika dia punya penyakitnya.

"Tenang saja, jaketku akan seperti baru setiap harinya." Ucapnya, apa itu sebuah candaan atau hal lain.

"Apa kau ingin es krim?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin es kirim." Tolakku.

Berikutnya.

"Diskon es krim untuk pasangan!" Teriak sebuah suara.

"Bantu aku dan kita akan mendapat es krim dengan harga diskon." Ucap Kiba, tatapan itu bahkan sangat mengharapkan ucapan 'iya' dariku, aku rasa bukan dia tengah menawarkanku es krim, itu hanya sebuah ajakan karena dialah yang ingin makan es kirim.

Menyebalkan!

* * *

**[ kafe es krim Lovely ]**

"Silahkan nikmati es krimnya." Ucap seorang pelayan dan tersenyum ceria pada kami, aku yakin dia salah paham akan hubungan kami.

Hari ini tema kafe mereka adalah es kirim _couple_, mereka menyajikan es kirim dengan beberapa rasa dalam satu mangkuk dan memberi beberapa toping di atasnya, cukup besar dan hanya khusus untuk _couple._

"Yaa...~ Aku beruntung mengajakmu Sakura, aku jadi bisa makan es krim super besar ini dengan potongan harga." Ucap Kiba dan dia terlihat sangat senang, apa ini? Seperti kau tengah melihat seorang anak kecil yang heboh dengan es kirim mereka.

"Kau tak suka es krim?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Ucapku, kadang aku akan makan es kirim jika sedang ingin.

"Kau suka rasa apa?" Tanyanya lagi, seperti biasa, tidak tenang dan cerewet, Kiba ini seperti seorang wanita yang setiap bertemu akan mengoceh, apa kau tidak bisa diam? Aku jadi memikirkan Sasuke yang lebih pendiam, Uhuk, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Dia sudah jadi milik Ino.

"Stroberi." Ucapku.

"Untukmu."

Terkejut, aku bahkan spontan membuka mulut dan satu suapan es krim stroberi memenuhi mulutku.

"Jangan lakukan itu secara tiba-tiba!" Protesku.

Kiba hanya tertawa dan tidak peduli akan ucapan marahku.

**Tring...~**

**July-24**** :****( Kau kencan dengan Kiba? )**

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke, aku lupa jika dia pun tahu tentang Kiba, mereka berteman, tunggu, melihat sekitar dan aku tak menemukan seseorang yang mirip Sasuke ada di sekitar sini, apa dia tengah memata-mataiku?

**Sakura :( Tidak )**

**July-24**** :( Apa berbohong itu kebiasaanmu? )**

**Sakura :****( Aku tidak berbohong dan jangan salah paham )**

**July-24**** :****( Apa menumpahkan saus pada seragammu itu adalah hal yang di sengaja ?) **

**Sakura :****( Aku sudah katakan padamu jika kau salah paham!)**

**(****Aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu Kiba dan dia memaksaku )**

**July-24**** :****( Pulanglah sebelum hari gelap) **

**( Dan jangan terlalu terlibat dengan Kiba )**

Menatap pesan terakhir Sasuke, apa dia sedang tidak waras? Kenapa mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Lalu apa dia punya hak untuk mengurus apapun yang terjadi padaku?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Kiba padaku, dia berhenti untuk memakan es krim itu.

"Tidak." Ucapku.

Aku hanya tengah bingung.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

author pengen bikin kesannya ketika mereka tengah chat di LINE jadi benar-benar kek baca chat mereka, tapi pas udah kelar di ketik, pas masuk di format fanfic, semua yang author ketik jadi berubah =_=" posisinya jadi lurus begitu saja, dan baru sadar jika di fanfic tidak memiliki **align text right :D :D **bertahun-tahun ngetik fic ini baru sadar loh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH :V

okey, tinggalkan masalah chat, yang penting pas reader baca nyaman. Ino dan Sasuke jadian(?) sungguh? selamaaaat...~~~ kenapa Sasuke ganggu Sakura mulu? ada deh, tapi nggk bakalan mainstrum, author berani sumpah XD, bukan pakai alasan untuk bikin Sakura cemburu lah atau bikin alasan lain-lainnya, sabar, semua akan ketahuan pada chapter-chapter berikutnya. silahkan menebak jika boleh, XD

Apa Sasuke berbohong tenang akun LINEnya?

Masalah Shion dan Taruho belum kelar, author bakalan sambung lagi masalah mereka, eh(?) maksudnya kisah mereka.

apa Kiba ada rasa ama Sakura? nggak tahu ding, mungkin cuma karena mo akrab saja, hahahah *ketawa garing*.

terima kasih reviewnya, balasnya nanti lagi yaa, kapan-kapan.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

Seragamku jadi sangat bersih, Kiba sudah menolongku, walaupun sedikit ada pemaksaan disana.

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu." Ucapku, aku tidak mau berutang lagi pada siapapun.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula pemilik _laundry _itu adalah keluargaku." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalau begitu akan membayarnya." Ucapku dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat _laundry_ itu lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, kau ini sangat sungkan, tidak perlu di bayar, aku senang membantumu, lagi pula kau teman Temari dan Shika 'kan? Jadi aku juga menganggapmu sebagai teman." Ucap Kiba, dia bahkan menahanku untuk tidak pergi, aku sulit melepaskan pegangan tangannya yang cukup kuat.

Konyol!

Pertama, aku tak pernah berharap berteman dengan Temari, kedua, Shika bukan temanku, dia pacar Temari dan kami hanya saling kenal saja, ketiga, aku tak mau berteman dengan preman sepertimu, lingkunganku akan menjadi buruk dan aku harus menjauh dari hal seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, dan biarkan aku pulang." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin membuatnya segera pergi dari hadapanku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke halte, aku hanya takut jika ada yang tiba-tiba menyeretmu lagi seperti waktu itu."

Tanganku mengepal, kenapa dia selalu saja membuat dirinya sibuk mengurus orang lain?

Berjalan lebih dulu, aku akan pura-pura dia tidak ada dan terus berjalan. Saat tiba di halte dan naik ke dalam bus, Kiba teriak cukup keras.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sakura!" Teriaknya sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arahku dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Hal itu membuatku sangat-sangat malu, orang-orang di dalam bus jadi berpikiran kami ini pasangan, bodoh! Sejak di tempat _laundry_, kafe hingga bus, dia selalu saja membuat orang salah paham akan hubungan kami, bikin malu saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Triing..~**

**July-24 :( Kau sudah sampai? )**

Menatap layar ponselku, kembali Sasuke mengirim pesan dan aku rasa ini tidak perlu, jika aku tidak membalasnya apa dia akan marah? Kenapa aku harus memikirkan pendapatnya ketika aku tidak membalasnya? Menaruh ponselku dan tidak membalasnya.

**Dreet...dreet..dret..**

**July-24 calling...~**

Dia menghubungiku!

"Ada apa!" Ucapku, galak.

**Tuk.**

Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa malah mematikan ponselnya setelah aku angkat! Bodoh!

**July-24 :****( Kau mengangkat ponselmu tapi tidak membalas pesanku ) **

**Sakura :(Jangan menggangguku! )**

**July-24 :****( Apa kau sudah sampai?)**

**Sakura :( Apa aku perlu lapor padamu? )**

**July-24 :****( Aku rasa perlu )**

Gilaaa! Dasar orang tidak waras! Otakmu dimana? Kenapa aku perlu melakukannya untukmu! Ayahku saja tak melakukan hal ini padaku!

Berbaring di ranjang dan menatap layar ponselku, seumur hidupku, ada yang begitu repot untuk mengetahui keadaanku, apa mereka semua seperti itu? Aku rasa Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru adalah perkumpulan orang-orang yang mau repot mengurus orang lain, apa mereka tidak punya kehidupan yang perlu di urus? Aku berharap tak bertemu salah satu dari mereka lagi, atau aku harus menghindar dari mereka.

Aku jadi memikirkan hal lain tentang sikap Sasuke padaku.

**Sakura :****( Apa maumu? )**

**(atau apa yang kau rencanakan padaku?)**

**July-24 :****( ? )**

**( Aku hanya ingin tahu kau berada dimana)**

**Sakura :( jika aku katakan, aku sudah di rumah )**

**July-24 :****( Ok )**

Hanya itu saja? Hanya untuk menunggunya membalas 'ok' aku harus sampai kesal padanya dan mengetik panjang-panjang, mungkin aku perlu membicarakan hal ini pada Ino, aku harap dia menjaga pacarnya agar tidak menghubungi gadis lain selain pacarnya, aku tak mau menjadi masalah dalam hubungan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pernah mengatakan jika Shion masuk ke dalam toko buku itu adalah sebuah keajaiban, aku rasa ucapanku menjadi kenyataan, Shion bersamaku ke toko buku hanya untuk mencari Taruho, aku yakin jika Taruho belum berbicara apapun pada Shion.

Beruntung kami menemukannya dan Shion tidak membiarkanku pergi, aku jadi semacam obat nyamuk untuk mereka.

"Apa kita bisa mengganti tempat untuk berbicara?" Ucapku, aku rasa ada begitu banyak kafe disini dan tidak ada yang ingin keluar dari toko buku ini, kalian akan terlihat aneh jika berbicara disini.

Melirik sekitar, aku tak melihat Sasuke, apa hari ini dia tidak bekerja?

**[ Kafe G ]**

Suasananya cukup canggung, aku juga tak bisa pergi jika Shion menarikku dengan sangat kuat, dia sampai berteriak akan mengikatku di kursi jika pergi meninggalkannya, aku sedang sial hari ini.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa berubah? Aku akan memberimu kesempatan." Ucap Shion, aku pikir nada bicara Shion salah posisi, seharusnya dia berbicara lebih kepada peduli pada Taruho.

"Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu." Ucap Taruho dan aku bisa melihat tatapan Shion terkejut, sejujurnya dia pun tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, mereka sangat rumit, aku hanya menopang dagu menatap ke arah kaca jendela di sampingku dan meminum jus stroberiku, obat nyamuk sepertiku hanya akan mendengar saja tanpa mengganggu pembicaraan mereka, cepatlah selesaikan ini.

"Bodoh! Kau sudah mengatakan iya dengan keputusanku." Ucap Shion, nada suaranya mulai tak terkontrol.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat." Ucap Taruho dan nada suaranya meninggi.

Aku punya firasat buruk akan pertemuan mereka hari ini.

"Katakan jika kau sedang dalam masalah! Kenapa selalu saja menyembunyikannya dariku!" Shion jadi lebih emosional.

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat, cukup aku yang mendapat masalah itu."

"Apa aku penting bagimu?"

"Kau sangat penting hingga aku takut menyusahkanmu."

"Aku tidak akan susah, jadi bicaralah apapun padaku."

"Kau tidak mengerti Shion, ini sangat rumit!"

**Braak!**

"Cukup!" Ucapku dengan nada keras dan bahkan menepuk meja di hadapanku . "Aku pikir kalian akan berdamai, kenapa kalian malah membuatnya menjadi rumit! Ha! Aku kesal mendengar kalian! Kau-" Ucapku dan menunjuk-nunjuk Taruho."-Cepat katakan untuk menunggu pada Shion setelah masalahmu beres dan hubungan kalian bisa membaik lagi, bukannya malah memperkeruh keadaan! Dan kau-" Kali ini aku menunjuk Shion. "-Jangan terlalu keras kepala! Dengarkan ucapan Taruho, kenapa kau selalu saja merasa semua hal gampang untuk di katakan! Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar menunggu Taruho! Aku sungguh kesal pada kalian!" Teriakku.

Akhirnya aku ngos-ngosan sendiri, berbicara panjang kali lebar hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah pasangan yang rumit ini, jika kalian tak saling menyukai cukup bubar saja! Jangan memperburuk keadaan! Kenapa tidak bisa menjadi lebih tenang saat berbicara dengan pasangan kalian! Katanya cinta, tapi malah bertengkar! Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

Pfff...~

Hahahahahaha.

Setelah amarah kekesalanku meledak begitu saja, Taruho dan Shion tertawa hingga perut mereka sakit, menatap sekitar, aku yakin mereka puas aku sudah mempermalukan diri, duduk dengan tenang dan kembali terdiam, malunya...~ Aku sampai teriak-teriak pada mereka, seakan aku ini orang tua yang kesal pada anak mereka, aku sudah membuat hal yang sangat konyol, orang-orang yang berada di kafe ini menatap ke arahku seakan aku ini aneh, bukannya aku aneh, hanya saja aku yang lebih gregetan saat mereka memulai pembicaraan, terlalu berputar-putar, padahal inti masalah mereka hanya ada pada satu titik.

"Maaf Shion, tapi aku harap kau menunggu sedikit lagi hingga masalahku selesai, aku harap kau tak perlu mencari pemuda lain, aku ingin kita memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik." Ucap Taruho.

"Uhm, aku akan menunggumu, kau harus cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu." Ucap Shion.

Haa..~ akhirnya masalah mereka yang sebenarnya tak sulit jadi terselesaikan, Taruho sangat peduli pada Shion hingga membuatnya ingin melindunginya, kejadian saat bersama Shion itu tidak bisa aku lupakan, saat itu pun Taruho seperti tak berdaya, mereka bahkan mengenal Shion dan beranggapan bisa melakukan apapun jika Shion dekat dengan Taruho, masalah sederhana ini tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja, aku salut untuk keputusan Taruho membiarkan Shion pergi untuk melindunginya.

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada Sakura." Ucap Taruho, mereka tengah menatapku seakan aku ini pahlawan mereka.

"Biarkan aku pulang saja." Ucapku dan masih menahan malu.

Shion kembali tertawa setelah melihat keadaanku, seperti ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup, aku yakin sejak mulai memukul meja, seluruh mata memandang ke arahku dan mereka mungkin berpikir jika aku sudah gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halte bus.**

Kedua pasangan rumit itu pulang bersama, aku jadi harus bergegas naik bus, menatap sekitar dan terlalu berisik, beberapa murid dari sekolah lain sibuk berbicara dengan suara yang keras, memakai _headset_ku dan mendengarkan lagu, menatap keluar jendela, aku masih tak memahami ketika Shion dan Taruho bertengkar, mereka saling mencintai, bukannya mereka harus jauh lebih baik dan lebih peduli pada pasangannya? Aku melihat hal itu dari kedua orang tuaku, ayah dan ibu saling mencintai, mereka jadi seperti pasangan muda setiap harinya, bukannya aku muak akan sikap romantis mereka, tapi aku hanya merasakan jika mereka sudah menemukan cinta sejati mereka.

**Tring..~**

**1 pesan LINE : July-24**

Menatap layar ponselku, Sasuke mengirim pesan?

**July-24 :****( Di sebelahmu )**

Sebuah pesan singkat yang aneh, tapi aku spontan melihat ke samping, terkejut, aku benar-benar terkejut, lagi-lagi dia mengagetkanku, melepaskan _headset_ku.

"Se-sejak kapan kau duduk di situ?" Ucapku, aku sempat melamun hingga tak sadar Sasuke berada di sebelahku.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu, kau bahkan hanya menatap keluar jendela bus." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tak tahu jika kami bisa bertemu seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanyaku, aku sempat tak menemukannya di toko buku.

"Hari ini aku bekerja di tempat lain." Ucapnya.

Sasuke adalah tipe pekerja keras, Hmm? Untuk apa dia bekerja keras?" Aku pikir dia ini seorang artis terkenal atau dia seorang anak kaya raya, tapi mungkin aku salah menebak, terdiam, ini bukan sebuah hal yang patut aku ketahui.

Selama perjalanan aku tak berbicara padanya, Sasuke juga tidak berbicara padaku, aku memang tengah butuh ketenangan, meskipun di dalam bus tadi cukup berisik, sekarang mereka telah turun, Sasuke begitu tenang, menoleh dan kembali terkejut, tatapan kami bertemu, apa dia menatapku sejak tadi?

"A-ada apa?" Gugupku.

"Hn? Tidak ada." Ucapnya, bahkan terlihat begitu santai.

"Apa kau menatapku terus-menerus?"

"Tidak."

Apa-apaan dia! Apa dia sengaja ingin membuatku terlihat ge-er di depannya, kembali mengabaikannya.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov.**

**[ SMA B ]**

"Taruho, aku dengar teman-teman kita di pukul oleh seorang pemuda di jalan, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Ucap seorang pemuda.

Taruho hanya terdiam, dia tidak ingin menambah masalah apapun lagi, saat ini dia sudah tenang dengan berbicara lebih jujur pada Shion.

"Oh ya, aku jadi jarang melihatmu dengan Shion, pacarmu sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat dewasa."

**Crab!**

"Jangan coba-coba cari masalah denganku, dan sekarang Shion bukan pacarku." Ucap Taruho, bahkan menatap tajam seorang pemuda dari kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu marah hanya karena seorang gadis." Ucap murid lainnya dan mereka tertawa.

Beberapa murid pun masuk dan mereka menatap tidak senang pada Taruho, seharusnya saat itu mereka melawan bukanya lari.

"Apa kalian yang di pukul?" Tanya pemuda yang kerahnya masih dicengkeram keras oleh Taruho.

"Kami di tendang dengan cukup keras, sepertinya mereka mengenal Shion dan yang memanggil mereka adalah gadis yang berambut _softpink _itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang masuk.

"Aku memberimu peringatan, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dan yang mencari masalah adalah mereka." Ucap Taruho dan menunjuk teman-temannya itu.

"Kami? Bukannya Shion yang menantang kami."

"Dengarkan! Jika kalian membuat masalah dengan murid SMA K, apa kalian tidak tahu akan semakin membuatnya rumit? Tidak perlu mencari masalah dengan murid dari SMA lain." Ucap Taruho, melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Taruho, seharusnya kau punya ancaman yang bagus untuk kami."

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menatap temannya.

"Gara-gara teman Shion, teman kita di hajar, apa perlu membalas dendam?"

"Apa kalian bodoh? Apa kalian ingin mati?" Ucap Taruho, lalu menatap kedua temannya yang sudah di tendang itu. "Apa kalian tidak ingat dengan siapa kalian berhadapan?" Mereka menggelengkan kepala, saat itu mereka kabur atas arahan Taruho. "Jangan mencoba mencari masalah dengan pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba, kalian benar-benar dalam masalah jika saja mencoba melawannya."

"Inuzuka yaa? Padahal dulunya dia adalah senior kita."

"Satu hal lagi, ayahnya pemimpin gang terkuat di area situ, kalian bisa saja di bunuh di tempat."

"Sungguh? Ka-kami tak tahu."

"Aku sudah memberi kalian peringatan. Siapa saja yang mengganggu orang-orang Inuzuka, maka nyawa mereka tidak akan selamat." Ucap Taruho dan bergegas pergi.

Dia hanya memberi sedikit ancaman, walaupun dia hanya sedikit mengenal Inuzuka Kiba dan siapapun orang di belakangnya, Taruho tidak ingin teman-temannya membuat masalah dengan pemuda itu, setidaknya dia ingin teman-temannya tidak lagi membahas Sakura, gadis itu bisa saja mendapat masalah jika bertemu teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

mungkin hari ini cuma update ini, author lupa menyelesaikan fic yang lain =_=" apalagi change yang seharusnya udah sampe tamat, tapi belum kelar-kelar, nanti yaa...,

oh pertanyaan kalian akan di jawab di beberapa chapter berikutnya XD

.

.

see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[Kampus K]**

"_Bu-bukan urusanmu."_

Sasuke kembali mengingat ucapan gadis itu, dia terlihat gugup mengatakan hal itu, pemuda ini hanya menopang dagu dan tak fokus akan buku di hadapannya, ruangan kelas di fakultasnya belum ramai dengan mahasiswa yang berdatangan, dosen mereka terlambat.

"_Manis." _Pikirnya. Sikap Sakura yang terlihat gugup dan cara bicara yang terkesan lucu bagi Sasuke.

Saat itu dia melihat Sakura berbicara dengan pemuda lain dari sekolah yang berbeda dengannya, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, Sakura bahkan berbicara dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengannya, dia ingin tahu siapa pemuda itu dan bagaimana mereka bisa akrab jika bukan dari sekolah yang sama.

"Ah, sial, kenapa dosen pembimbing masih saja menolak judul proposalku, seharusnya aku akan cepat seminar." Ucap Kiba, tatapannya terlihat kesal.

"Mungkin jika penampilanmu lebih baik, sensei Asuma akan segera meluluskan judulmu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ini style!" Kesal Kiba.

Keduanya terdiam saat melihat Sasuke, pemuda itu melamun.

"Sasuke." Tegur Kiba.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda itu sangat cepat merespon meskipun dalam mode melamun.

"Kau selalu saja tiba-tiba menghilang." Ucap Shika.

"Aku sibuk bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bekerja dan kuliah adalah hal yang buruk, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa melakukan hal itu?" Ucap Kiba pada Shika dan Sasuke, fokus pada kuliah saja Kiba butuh banyak konsentrasi.

"Kami bukan anak sultan sepertimu." Sindir Shikamaru. Bahkan jika Kiba akan memulai bekerja, toko itu akan diteror oleh ayahnya.

"Ayahku hanya terlalu berpikiran buruk pada mereka, pikirnya aku akan di tindas oleh orang yang mempekerjakanku." Ucap Kiba dan terlihat suram, dia tak bisa melakukan sesuka hatinya meskipun dia anak kaya raya.

"Sebaiknya kau menikmati hidupmu di kehidupan ini." Ucap Shikamaru, dia pun iri akan kehidupan yang sangat nyaman milik Kiba.

"Aku anggap itu sindiran, padahal aku sangat ingin merasakan dunia kerja." Ucap Kiba, dia tak senang akan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Aku mendengar kau melakukan banyak pekerjaan di beberapa tempat, apa kau sangat butuh uang?" Ucap Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku perlu banyak uang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Shika, dia tak tahu jika Sasuke sangat membutuhkan uang.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, memilih untuk tidak menceritakan segalanya pada teman-temannya.

"Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kiba.

"Anak sultan telah berbicara." Ucap Shika dengan nada bercanda.

"Berisik! Aku hanya mencoba menolong teman!" Protes Kiba.

"Jangan membuatmu repot, aku masih bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Setidaknya jika kau perlu uang, katakan padaku, aku akan memberi pinjaman, jangan coba-coba pinjam pada orang lain, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara mereka menagihmu." Ucap Kiba, dia pun sangat peduli pada teman-temannya.

"Bukannya cara menagih orang-orangmu lebih buruk? Mereka bahkan melempar pemilik toko ke jalanan." Sindir Shika bahkan tertawa mengingat hal kacau itu.

"A-aku tidak seperti mereka! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, bahkan pada temanku sendiri, kau bisa membayarnya kapan saja." Ucap Kiba, malu, orang-orang ayahnya cukup tegas dan buruk saat menagih pinjaman dari beberapa orang dan hal itu pernah menjadi tontonan Shikamaru.

"Oh ya, apa teman Temari baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Aku yakin mereka pintar dan tidak akan mencari masalah, lagi pula sepertinya para pemuda itu masih anak SMA, aku seperti mengenal salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Shikamaru, mencoba mengingat mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke, penasaran, beberapa hari ini dia cukup sibuk bekerja dan jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Sakura bahkan mengabaikannya.

"Kami menolong Shion dan Sakura saat itu, mereka di paksa ikut oleh beberapa pemuda." Jelas Kiba.

Sasuke terlihat marah, dia tidak tahu kejadian seperti itu menimpa Sakura.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm... beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu Shikamaru setelah dia selesai bekerja, saat berjalan pulang bersama, seorang murid berseragam SMU K meneriakan nama Shikamaru, saat itu aku tak tahu namanya, sekarang aku sudah tahu, Haruno Sakura, para pemuda itu terus memaksa mereka, apa mereka tidak tahu jika itu adalah wilayah kekuasaan ayahku, mungkin perlu aku gantung mereka di pohon." Jelas Kiba dan sedikit memamerkan kekuasaan ayahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, Sakura tak menceritakan hal ini padanya, memikirkan jika sikap Sakura seperti itu padanya, tidak mungkin dia akan menceritakan hal itu.

"Kami jadi mengenal satu sama lain. Lalu saat aku ingin bertemu kalian di NC-donald, seragam Sakura kotor, aku jadi membawanya ke pamanku untuk di bersihkan, dia cukup keras kepala, aku tak tahu Sakura gadis seperti itu."

Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke, dia terlihat tidak senang dan Kiba cukup heboh menceritakan gadis berambut _softpink _itu.

"Uhm, aku jadi ingat dengan salah satu pemuda yang bersama mereka saat itu. Dia terlihat mirip dengan pacar Shion, tidak, mereka sekarang sudah putus, Temari sempat menceritakannya padaku, pemuda berambut coklat dan berkacamata." Ucap Shikamaru.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Sasuke mengingat pemuda yang pernah berbicara dengan Sakura di toko buku, ciri-cirinya sama dengan apa yang di ucapkan Shikamaru.

"Aku pernah melihatnya, dia bersama Sakura di toko buku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dia bersama Sakura? Mungkin saja dia juga tertarik pada Sakura dan putus dengan Shion." Pikir Kiba.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak benar, mungkin saja karena mereka hanya saling mengenal." Ucap Shikamaru, menepis ucapan Kiba.

"Mereka berbicara cukup akrab." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan aneh di perlihatkannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi terdengar seperti pemuda yang sedang galau?" Ucap Kiba bahkan memukul punggung Sasuke dengan keras, Sasuke sampai terkejut dan menatap horor padanya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga." Kesal Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu." Ucap Kiba, dia pun tak percaya Sasuke menganggapnya serius.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, dosen yang terlambat akhirnya datang dan kegiatan perkuliahan di mulai, Sasuke menatap ponselnya, di layar ponselnya terlihat seluruh isi chatnya bersama Sakura,

**( Di sebelahmu ) **

Itu adalah pesan terakhir Sasuke, dia mengingat dengan jelas saat gadis itu terkejut dan terdiam, sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tidak berbicara apapun padanya, tapi Sasuke terus memperhatikannya hingga gadis itu berbalik dan tatapan mereka bertemu, wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit merona, walaupun lagi-lagi dia terkejut, Sasuke tahu itu, Sakura seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

**Tring..~**

**July-24 :( Kau tak mengatakan padaku jika kau terlibat masalah dengan beberapa pemuda ) **

Sasuke sudah mengirim pesan pada Sakura, begitu cepat di baca, namun hingga kelasnya berakhir, pesan Sasuke tak kunjung di balasnya, lagi-lagi gadis itu mengabaikannya.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

**July-24 :****( Kau tak mengatakan padaku jika kau terlibat masalah dengan beberapa pemuda ) **

Aku tak tahu jika dia akan mengirim pesan seperti ini, lagi pula masalah itu sudah lewat, untuk apa dia mengetahuinya? Apa mungkin Shikamaru kembali membahasnya? Menyimpan ponselku dan kembali mengerjakan tugas sekolahku sebelum pulang.

Hari ini Shion menjadi pembicaraan beberapa murid, dia sudah menolak banyak murid di sekolah ini, biasanya akan sangat mudah di terimanya, dia menjadi gadis yang berbeda demi seorang pemuda, walaupun tidak peduli, sejujurnya aku lebih senang dia seperti ini, tidak perlu terlibat dengan banyak pemuda dan rumor tentangnya selalu buruk, mereka bahkan berpikiran jika Shion akan selalu bersama pacarnya di ranjang, dari mana mereka mendapat berita konyol itu? Selama ini Shion terus menjaga dirinya meskipun dia sudah berkali-kali menggonta-ganti pasangan.

Aku lupa untuk mengatakan pada Ino tentang sikap pacarnya itu, dia menggangguku, seharusnya dia tidak perlu sibuk mengurus apapun yang terjadi padaku.

**Tring...~**

**July-24 :****( Apa pemuda yang toko buku itu adalah pacar Shion? )**

Kembali sebuah pesan baru darinya, Sasuke mempertanyakan tentang pemuda yang di lihatnya saat itu, wah, bagaimana dia tahu jika pemuda yang bersamaku di toko buku adalah Taruho? Menyimpan ponselku, jika meladeni Sasuke, dia tidak akan berhenti, hari ini aku pulang sendirian, Temari pamit lebih dulu, dia ada janji dengan Shikamaru, begitu juga Ino, dan tinggal Shion bersamaku, aku harus pulang cepat sebelum dia mengajakku lagi kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku menjauh dari arah halte bus, aku rasa ada beberapa orang, mata dan mulutku di tutup begitu saja, a-apa-apaan ini? Apa aku sedang di culik? Kenapa mereka ingin menculikku? Berusaha bergerak, mereka mengikat kedua tangan, aku tak bisa melihat apapun dan seperti berada di dalam sebuah box, mereka akan membawaku ke mana? Selama ini aku tak pernah menarik perhatian siapapun bahkan pencuri, aku bahkan tidak terlihat seperti nona kaya.

Beberapa menit atau jam? Entahlah, aku merasa mereka masih membawaku cukup jauh, Suasana panas tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan aku mencium seperti bau area yang penuh dengan lumut, mereka mendudukanku dan membuka penutup mataku, terkejut, mereka semua murid laki-laki dengan seragam yang berbeda denganku.

Tempat ini seperti gedung kosong yang telah lama di tinggalkan, beberapa tanaman merambat di sekitarnya dan beberapa bagian temboknya rubuh, bagaimana mereka bisa membawaku ke sini tanpa di lihat seorang pun? Ah, aku lupa, sepertinya tadi mereka memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah kantong besar dan kembali memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah box, aku jadi tidak tahu sepanjang perjalanan mereka membawaku.

"Dia gadis yang waktu itu?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Benar, dia orangnya." Ucap yang lainnya, aku seperti mengingat mereka, Eh? Mereka yang memaksaku dan Shion saat itu.

"Hmmmm!" Aku tidak bisa berbicara, mereka menutup mulutku.

"Ha? Apa? Kau ingin berbicara apa?" Ucap mereka dan mulai melepaskan plester yang menutup mulutku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa gunanya melakukan hal bodoh ini? Aku bukan anak kaya raya." Ucapku.

"Kami tidak butuh tebusan atau apapun, kami hanya akan memberi sedikit pelajaran terhadapmu, karena ulahmu, teman-temanku jadi terluka."

"Itu salah mereka, kenapa mereka memaksa kami!" Tegasku, gila! Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa malah balas dendam padaku, mereka yang berbuat salah dan mereka juga yang mengharapkan sebuah balas dendam.

"Kenapa kalian tidak belajar saja di rumah dari pada menculikku!" Kesalku.

"Kau cukup cerewet juga."

"Lalu, kita apakan dia?"

"Luka di bayar luka."

"Kalian gila! Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kalian berani memukul seorang gadis, laki-laki macam apa kalian, apa kalian juga berani memukul ibu kalian." Teriakku.

"Jangan melibatkan ibu kami, disini kau yang bermasalah. Bagaimana jika membuat kesepakatan, satu pukulan masing-masing dari kami, itu tidak akan membunuhmu, nona."

"Kenapa aku harus mendapat pukulan dari kalian? Bukan aku yang memukul kalian, apa perlu aku memanggil Kiba? Kalian bisa membalasnya." Ucapku, sial! Seharusnya kami kabur saja dan tidak perlu bermasalah, sekarang karena ulah Kiba, mereka ingin memukulku, mungkin saja jika hanya Shikamaru yang datang dia akan mencoba membantu kami tanpa memukul siapapun, Shikamaru bukan pemuda yang memilih kekerasan.

"Tidak ada kesepakatan lain, kami hanya memberimu sebuah kesempatan yang cukup bagus." Ucap mereka, seperti mulai pemanasan untuk menghajarku, jika wajahku atau tubuhku terluka, apa ini tidak menjadi masalah? Apa ibu dan ayah akan memikirkan aku anak yang buruk dan tidak bisa menghindari masalah? Aku jadi berpikiran negatif dengan semua hal ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Menatap ke arah ke depan. Taruho? Dia datang ke sini.

"Taruho! Mereka mau memukulku!" Ucapku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku sangat mengharapkan Taruho.

"Kau sudah datang Taruho, bagaimana? Kami membawa gadis ini." Ucap mereka dan terlihat sangat akrab dengan Taruho, aku lupa akan hal ini, mereka adalah teman-teman Taruho.

"Bukan dia yang mencari masalah, kenapa kalian tidak membawa pemuda yang bernama Kiba saja." Ucap Taruho.

"Itu benar! Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka jika bukan aku yang memukul mereka!" Ucapku.

"Meskipun pemuda yang bernama Kiba memukul teman-teman kita, tapi dia yang berteriak memanggilnya, jika dia tidak berteriak, teman-teman kita tidak dalam masalah."

"Apa! Konyol! Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, bagaimana kalian bisa membalasku jika bukan aku yang melakukannya? Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke TK untuk belajar lebih baik." Kesalku, mencoba memberontak, ikatan ini cukup kuat dan keras, aku kesulitan melepaskannya.

Menatap Taruho, kenapa diam saja? Mereka ingin memukulku? Kenapa kau tidak membantuku?

"Jika kalian memukul gadis ini, Kiba akan mencari kalian dan menghabisi kalian, apa kalian sudah siap akan hal itu?" Ucap Taruho, aku merasakan sedikit harapan dari ucapannya, mereka pun terdiam cukup lama seperti tengah berpikir.

"Jika saja kalian berani menyentuhku, besok kalian tidak akan bersekolah lagi dan mungkin saja akan menginap di rumah sakit, Kiba itu meskipun sendirian dia sangat kuat." Ucapku, aku hanya asal menambahnya saja, aku tak tahu sampai mana kekuatan Kiba.

"Kalau kau tidak hidup hari ini, mungkin kau tidak perlu menyampaikannya pada temanmu itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Tatapanku melebar, sungguh? Mereka akan membunuhku? Mereka masih anak sekolah dan pikirannya begitu jauh, apa mereka psikopat? Hanya karena seorang pemuda menendang temannya, aku akan di bunuh sekarang juga, bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Apa mereka tidak peduli dengan masa depanku? Aku ingin kuliah dan sukses menjadi seorang dokter.

Takut.

Aku sangat takut.

Siapa saja tolong aku, tubuh ini terasa bergetar, tanganku jadi terasa dingin, aku tak tahu lagi harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk pergi dari sini, menatap ke arah Taruho dan dia tidak menatapku, sikap macam apa itu? Kau akan membiarkanku di bunuh oleh teman-temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak membantuku? Aku sudah membantu kalian, aku membantu hubungan kalian! Apa tidak ada yang namanya balasan dari kebaikanku?

Ha?

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Hahaha, bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh, aku tidak benar-benar berniat membantu mereka, aku hanya kesal saat itu dan berbicara sesuka hatiku.

Aku jadi memikirkan jika selama ini aku terlalu egois.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

kemarin mau update, tapi karena cukup sibuk =_=" tiba-tiba hari minggu ada banyak kegiatan.

lalu di chapter mungkin kesan scenenya rada maksa yaa, entalah, bagaimana dengan pendpat reader, biasalah kalau anak-anak yang sok berkuasa, apalagi anak-anak cowok, mikirnya sempit yang ada di otaknya cuma buat masalah, dan kali ini Sakura terlibat masalah cukup sulit sih, mereka jadi semacam geng preman di sekolah, satu hal disini jika beberapa reader sadar, Taruho dan Sakura itu tidak ada bedenya dalam menyikapi soal pertemanan, yaa, entah jika ada yang sadar akan hal ini.

untuk review Nejes, yaa tanggal ultah bang Sasu itu 23 Juli, pasti kepikiran karena Sakura sebut mungkin semacam tanggal lahir seseorang, yak, anda terjebak juga, hehehe... ada sih alasannya kenapa 24 bukannya 23, tapi nanti, author jelaskan, akan muncul di sebuah chapter, :)

.

.

See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

Menangis, aku hanya menangis dan menundukkan wajahku, aku benar-benar malu akan sikapku sendiri.

"Hey, jangan menangis, kami belum memulainya." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, dia pun bergerak ke arahku, mencengkeram daguku dan mengangkatnya tinggi. "Kau punya pesan terakhir?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku harap setelah ini hidup kalian jauh lebih sulit." Ucapku dan dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ikatan itu di lepas mereka dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke lantai kotor, aku terus menatap ke Taruho yang tak melakukan apapun, mereka ada lima orang dan mulai bergerak ke arahku, ada yang membawa tongkat, mereka akan memukulku hingga tak bernyawa lagi, mereka sungguh ingin menyiksaku terlebih dahulu.

**Bught! Bughtt!**

"Lari Sakura!"

Aku sampai terkejut, Taruho tiba-tiba saja bergerak dan memukul teman-temannya sendiri, kakiku sedikit lemas, tapi aku berusaha berdiri, mereka tidak ada yang bisa menahanku, Taruho memukul mereka dan sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, sebuah tongkat melayang cukup keras ke arah Taruho.

"Lari! Jangan peduli padaku!" Teriaknya. Walaupun mendapat pukulan yang begitu keras, dia masih bisa menyuruhku untuk lari.

Berlari sekuat tenaga, aku tak mendengar ada yang mengejarku, sebelumnya aku menemukan tasku saat berlari keluar, aku pikir mereka sudah membuangnya, atau mungkin saja Taruho menemukannya untukku.

Bergegas mencari ponselku dan orang yang harus aku hubungi sekarang adalah Shion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah menjauh dari gedung itu, berusaha berada di keramaian agar mereka tidak menemukanku atau mereka tidak akan berani memukulku, aku tidak bisa tenang, Taruho masih berada di sana, mungkin saja mereka malah akan membunuhnya karena telah membiarkanku pergi, Shion masih dalam perjalanan, kenapa begitu lama? Aku terus memikirkan Taruho.

Di jalan raya aku bisa melihat beberapa kendaraan mobil berwarna hitam menepih, salah satu pintu mobil itu terbuka dan aku bisa melihat Shion berlari ke arahku.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dan terlihat khawatir.

"I-itu tidak penting, sekarang kita harus menolong Taruho, dia dalam bahaya." Ucapku, panik.

"Katakan dimana gedung itu." Ucapnya.

"Di sebelah sana, berada di dekat bekas apartemen yang rusak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jelasku dan menunjuk arahnya.

"Kita juga harus ke sana." Ucapnya.

Bergegas mengajak Shion mengikutiku, beberapa orang berbadan besar pun mengikuti kami, Shion menghubungi seseorang, mengatakan tentang letak gedung itu.

Saat tiba di sana, aku bisa melihat sebuah helikopter meneriakan mereka yang berada di dalam gedung untuk keluar, tapi sejak tadi tidak ada yang keluar.

"Nona Shion, mohon tunggu di tempat yang aman, akan kami selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Ucap salah seorang pria.

Aku tak tahu Shion akan membawa orang sebanyak ini, seharusnya aku menghubungi polisi, tapi mungkin penanganannya akan lambat, saat itu aku hanya memikirkan agar Shion tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taruho, aku juga sering lupa jika dia anak kaya raya, mereka mungkin _bodyguard _khusus milik Shion.

Kami menunggu dengan sangat cemas, aku terus berdoa agar Taruho baik-baik saja, menatap Shion, dia semakin khawatir dan mata itu terlihat ingin menangis.

"Lepaskan kami!"

"Lepaskan kami!"

Mereka sampai di lumpuhkan dan tak berdaya di tangan para _bodyguard_ Shion, akhirnya aku melihat Taruho, wajahnya terluka cukup parah dan darah mengalir dari jidatnya, Taruho tidak sadarkan diri.

"TARUHOO!" Teriak Shion, dia sampai berlari dan menghampirinya, Shion menangis dan meminta para _bodyguard_nya untuk membawa Taruho ke rumah sakit, setelahnya, Shion kembali pada kelima pemuda itu, mereka tidak bisa bergerak, aku yakin kalian hanya anak sekolahan yang tak ada apa-apanya di tangan _bodyguard_ yang di latih khusus untuk melindungi Shion.

"Kalian tidak akan hidup dengan tenang mulai sekarang." Ancam Shion, bahkan memperlihatkan tatapan yang sangat marah pada mereka.

Dia pun pergi dan mengajakku, Shion terlihat sangat marah walaupun air mata itu terus menetes, aku tak tahu apa yang Shion akan lakukan pada mereka, ayah dan ibunya punya pengaruh yang cukup besar, sepertinya apa yang aku ucapkan pada mereka juga hampir sama dengan apa yang di ucapkan Shion, aku pun sangat berharap mereka tidak bisa hidup tenang setelah bertindak seperti seorang kriminal.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mau ke rumah sakit?" Ucapnya padaku, Shion sampai mengantarku, dia tidak bisa tenang jika aku pulang sendirian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula yang perlu kau khawatirkan itu Taruho, dia bahkan melindungiku." Ucapku, aku cukup syok melihat keadaannya saat di bawa pergi. "Aku harap dia tidak terluka parah." Tambahku.

"Mungkin semacam hal ini yang Taruho ingin hindari, dia tidak ingin aku terlibat masalah dengan teman-temannya jika kami terus bersama, tapi pada akhirnya kau yang mendapatnya, aku cukup egois saat itu, aku selalu berpikir jika Taruho seharusnya pergi saja dari mereka, tapi tidak semudah itu, mereka seakan merantai dirinya dan membuat Taruho tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan diri. Maaf Sakura! Aku sungguh minta maaf, hal ini malah menimpahmu." Ucap Shion, dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

Hingga sampai di depan rumah, aku menyuruhnya bergegas ke rumah sakit, dia tidak perlu menemaniku, setelah dia pergi, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, hari ini pun cukup kacau dan aku sudah mengalami hal buruk, di rumah sedang kosong dan sekarang perasaanku campur aduk, aku tidak ingin sendirian saat seperti ini, berjongkok di depan pagar dan memeluk kedua lututku, aku cukup takut saat itu, aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal ketika benar mereka akan membunuhku saat itu juga, tanpa sadar aku kembali menangis, takut, aku benar-benar takut, kejadian ini mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan sulit aku lupakan.

**Dreet...dreet...dreet...**

**July-24 calling...~ **

"Sasuke, hikss...~"

"_Kau ada dimana! Katakan Sakura_!" Aku bisa mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu, seharusnya aku tidak mengangkatnya dan dia mendengar suara tangisku ini.

"Di-di depan rumahku." Ucapku, bahkan nada suaraku cukup bergetar, aku tak tahan untuk menangis.

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, apa dia akan datang kesini? Apa benar dia akan datang? Mungkin saja dia tidak akan datang dengan cepat, aku yakin dia sedang berada di tempat yang jauh dari sini, aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang saat ini.

"Sakura!"

Menoleh ke samping, seseorang berlari dengan sangat cepat, berhenti di hadapanku, Sasuke terlihat ngos-ngosan, dia berlari dari mana?

Eh?

Aku sampai terkejut, Sasuke menarikku hingga ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau mengabaikan semua pesan di LINEmu, sekarang kau menangis seperti ini, aku sudah menunggumu di halte tempatmu turun, namun kau tak kunjung turun dari bus." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menungguku? Dia berada di sekitar sini? Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun, aku masih sangat takut dan memilih untuk diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kafe L ]**

"Ah sial! Aku akan membalas mereka sekarang juga." Ucap Kiba, dia terlihat sangat marah dan Shikamaru berusaha menenangkannya.

Saat ini Sasuke mengajakku ke sebuah kafe, dia bahkan menghubungi Kiba dan Shikamaru, aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku dan sejak berada di dalam kafe, Sasuke duduk di sebelahku, terlalu dekat, tapi mungkin saja dia tengah mencoba menenangkanku.

Sasuke sempat mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi aku memintanya untuk mengajakku keluar, perasaanku sedang buruk dan aku tidak ingin suasana yang tenang, jika dalam keadaan tenang, aku terus memikirkan setiap ancaman mereka padaku.

"Shion yang akan mengurus mereka." Ucapku.

"Haa..~ ada-ada saja, kami tak menyangka jika mereka akan melakukan hal itu padamu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku perlu memotong jari mereka." Ucap Kiba dan dia masih sangat kesal, mengatakan jika mereka jauh lebih pengecut dari pada seekor tikus kecil, mereka hanya berani membawaku dan mengancamku, tapi tidak berani datang pada Kiba.

"Hentikan itu, seharusnya kau menghibur Sakura." Tegur Shikamaru.

Melirik Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi apapun, namun, di bawah sana, tangan itu menggenggam erat tanganku, apa Sasuke sadar jika aku terus ketakutan? Genggamannya itu perlahan-lahan menenangkanku.

"Kau perlu seorang _bodyguard _Sakura, aku akan mengirim seseorang yang akan menemanimu setiap hari di saat kau keluar." Ucap Kiba.

"Ti-tidak perlu, terima kasih, aku akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah, lagi pula mereka yang bermasalah telah di urus oleh Shion, aku yakin mereka benar-benar akan kapok jika bermasalah dengan Shion." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menjaganya, jadi tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia baru saja berbicara, kenapa sejak tadi hanya diam?

"Itu juga tidak buruk, tapi kau belum menyesuaikan jadwal kerja dan kuliahmu tuan." Sindir Shikamaru.

"Tunggu aku saat kau pulang dan aku akan menemanimu saat pergi." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, sungguh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapku.

Sasuke malah menambah masalah baru, aku tidak ingin membuatnya repot dan aku selalu ingat jika dia adalah pacar Ino melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir Sakura, seharusnya kau terima saja." Ucap Kiba. Mereka jadi sangat merepotkan.

aku harus segera pulang, ayah dan ibu pasti khawatir jika aku tak berada di rumah saat jam pulang sekolah tanpa kabar.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke yang mengantarku hingga ke rumah, dia tidak ingin aku pulang sendirian dan mungkin saja masih ada bahaya yang mengintai.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku sedikit malu saat mengingat Sasuke menemukan di depan pagar rumahku, aku bahkan menangis di hadapannya, sekarang semuanya menjadi hal yang memalukkan bagiku.

"Hn. Masuklah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau pergi saja, aku akan masuk."

"Tidak, aku akan melihatmu masuk dan aku akan pergi."

Lagi-lagi membuat hal sederhana menjadi rumit.

"Baik, aku akan masuk." Ucapku bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu, apa benar dia akan segera pergi? Mengintip dari jendela, Sasuke berdiri cukup lama, setelahnya dia beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ RS. Konoha ]**

Menatap pintu kamar VIP di rumah sakit ini, aku jarang berada di area ini, meskipun ibu bekerja disini aku juga tidak selalu datang ke area rumah sakit, belum sempat mengetuk, aku sudah mendengar suara Shion di dalam, dia bahkan ijin dari sekolah hingga dua hari, Shion benar-benar mencemaskan Taruho.

Mengetuk perlahan dan membuka pintu, Shion menyapaku lebih dulu, menaruh sekantong buah yang aku bawakan di atas meja untuk Taruho, kamar VIP memang luar biasa, disini jadi terkesan seperti sebuah kamar hotel. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Taruho setelah kejadian itu, aku hanya mendapat kabar dari Shion jika Taruho belum sadarkan diri, dia baru sadarkan diri pagi pukul 03 lewat 25 tadi, aku bersyukur Taruho bisa selamat, walaupun jidatnya perlu di jahit dan wajahnya memar dimana-mana.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang." Ucapku, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum ke sini, Ino dan Temari sudah lebih dulu saat jam pulang sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Taruho.

"Aku ingin minta maaf dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Ucapku, jika bukan karena Taruho, aku masih berdiri sini dan menikmati hidupku yang seperti mendapat kesempatan lagi.

"Hey, ini bukan salahmu, mereka sejak awal yang membuat masalah, aku yang tidak bisa membantumu." Ucap Taruho dan dia merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan mengurus perpindahan Taruho, dia akan berada di sekolah kita." Ucap Shion.

Shion bisa melakukan apapun hanya dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku disana, lagi pula sekolahmu memiliki nilai yang cukup tinggi." Ucap Taruho, dia menolak tawaran anak sultan ini.

"Nyawamu lebih penting dari pada nilai! Aku tidak mau kau sekolah di sana lagi." Tegas Shion, dia benar-benar sangat khawatir.

"Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, aku tidak mau pindah, tenang saja, aku masih bisa mengatasinya."

"Jangan membuat orang terus-menerus khawatir." Ucap Shion dan dia menjadi marah.

Mereka memang cocok menjadi pasangan, walaupun hingga sekarang mereka masih belum kembali menjalin hubungan.

Setelah menjenguknya, aku merasa lebih baik, sebelumnya aku benar-benar khawatir dan juga sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja, mereka juga yang salah. Mataku menangkap seseorang yang tidak asing, apa itu Sasuke? Dia berada di rumah sakit, apa aku salah lihat? Mencoba berjalan lebih cepat, aku tak tahu dia dari ruangan mana, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku sudah yakin jika itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Panggilku.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik, raut wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang, untuk apa dia ke rumah sakit? Apa seseorang tengah sakit? Atau dia yang sedang sakit? Tapi jika melihat penampilan Sasuke, dia seperti tidak sedang sakit. Sasuke tak berbicara apa-apa pun, dia kembali berjalan dan meninggalkanku.

Ah! Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa malah meninggalkanku? Aku jadi begitu penasaran, aku ingin tahu apa yang di lakukannya di sini, berniat memanggilnya lagi, berhenti, aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak perlu terlibat dan jangan mencoba mencari tahu apapun lagi tentang orang lain, aku sampai lupa bertemu dengan ibu, kembali masuk ke rumah sakit untuk sekedar menyapanya di ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~  
mungkin author akan update ini setiap aja, biasanya kecuali minggu sih dan juga jika tak berhalangan update XD, lalu bagaimana dengan fic **GADIS MIMPI **? ehehehe, mungkin lain kali saja updatenya, :D :D :D author lagi hyper ama alur semacam ini, kalau gadis mimpi kebanyakan mikir dulu sampe pusing sendiri wkwkwkwkw, *lebay*

sesuai dari gendrenya, sejak awal author nggak mau bikin kisah romance toh aja sih, bosan =_=" kisah seperti ini lebih seru, emang kalau romance ada manis-manisnya gitu *nggak iklan* tapi kalau romance mulu bosan =_=" benar kan? makanya romancenya mungkin akan nyelip-nyelip dikit.

di chapter ini masih rada lebay yaa, XD tak apa, semoga tetap seru hehehe.

ah, sebenarnya ini cukup terlalu lama untuk di bahas, padahal udah 7 chapter, jadi author membuat fic ini dengan beberapa kejadian tentang pertemanan di lingkungan author, author sendiri kadang masih membatasi diri dan membedakan antara "teman" "Sahabat" dan cuma "Rekan kerja", semua pasti mungkin akan seperti ini, jdi ada hal yang perlu kau sampaikan pada sahabat tapi tidak akan sampai pada teman dan rekan kerja, dan untuk author sendiri yang namanya "sahabat" adalah seseorang yang benar-benar kau udah percaya dan tak hanya dalam hitungan berapa tahun tahun kalian bersama dan saling memahami, author bahkan bertahun-tahun baru bisa memberi seseorang panggilan sahabat, ini sangat susah, dimana kerpecayaan dan kesetiaan, lalu rasa peduli dan memahami masing-masing sangat di pertahankan, jadi sahabat hampir sama dengan saudara, dekaat banget, bahkan jika ada masalah aib yang memalukan di ceritain begitu saja, dan hasilnya, wah, semua rahasia itu benar-benar terjaga hingga sekarang, dan mereka pun membagi masalah pribadi mereka, kita saling sharing dan saling menasehati ketika di butuh, ketika terpuruk sekali pun, mereka yang akan di cari. yaa.. begini yang author harapkan banget dari seorang "sahabat" XD

lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian (para reader) arti dari sahabat sendiri? author hanya pengen dengar pendapat kalian, nggak apa-apa kalau curhat juga boleh hehehe.

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ SMA K ]**

"Bagaimana kabar Taruho?" Tanyaku pada Shion, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya, ini sudah lewat beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku kadang masih mengingat setiap ancaman mereka dan membuatku merasa mual, mungkin jika ini berdampak pada mentalku.

"Taruho sudah kembali belajar seperti semula." Ucap Shion dan dia terlihat senang.

"Kalian kembali lagi?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak." Ucap Shion dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Temari, bingung, beberapa hari ini Shion terus mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Taruho, tapi tidak ada kabar jika mereka kembali memiliki hubungan lagi.

"Aku harus menunggu, itu yang di ucapkan Taruho." Ucap Shion dan dia merasa baik-baik saja, Shion pun benar-benar mengubah sikapnya dan aku sudah tidak melihatnya pacaran dan putus hubungan lagi dengan cepat.

Di saat kami tengah berbicara seperti ini, aku sempat memperhatikan Ino dan tatapannya di layar ponselnya, wajahnya sedikit murung, apa yang terjadi padanya? Ah tidak-tidak, jangan memikirkan untuk peduli atau penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku berharap kalian semua memiliki pasangan dan kita bisa kencan beramai-ramai." Ucap Temari.

Bukannya itu sangat merepotkan? Untuk apa kencan dengan begitu banyak orang, lagi pula aku tidak ingin memiliki pasangan.

"Sakura, apa tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Temari padaku, apa itu? Apa dia lagi-lagi ingin membuat kencan buta untukku? Aku pikir dia sudah berhenti dan tidak ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Tidak, aku akan fokus belajar terlebih dahulu, lagi pula kedua orang tuaku tidak menginjikanku." Ucapku, walaupun hal ini belum pernah aku diskusikan dengan kedua orang tua, apa mereka mengijinkanku jika memiliki seorang pacar?

"Baiklah." Ucap Temari, apa dia sudah menyerah? Tidak ada rencana dadakan lagi kan? "Dan Ino? Kau terus saja murung, ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Ino. Aku tak tahu jika Temari pun memperhatikannya, akhirnya ada yang bisa mempertanyakan hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino, dia seperti tengah berpura-pura.

"Apa ini karena Sasuke?" Tebak Shion.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, sungguh." Ucap Ino, dia tengah menghindar. "La-lagi pula bagaimana jika merencanakan liburan musim panas nanti? Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kita akan libur." Lanjutnya.

Kenapa selalu saja membuatku sangat-sangat penasaran! Aku tidak ingin ikut campur tapi sangat penasaran, haa...~ ini membuatku tak nyaman, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ino, apa seperti tebakan Shion? Aku memikirkannya juga.

Apa perlu aku memberitahukan Ino jika aku pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit? Tidak, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah tidak ingin terlibat, jadi memilih diam saja, aku juga lupa ingin mengatakan pada Ino agar menegur pacarnya, tapi setiap aku ingin melakukannya, rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja, mungkin aku yang terlalu kepikiran dengan sikap aneh Sasuke atau dia memang terlalu baik pada siapapun, aku memikirkan jika dia hanya membuat ge-er saja dan salah paham, mengingat Kiba, dia juga sangat baik, mungkin seperti itu, ya benar, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awal Musim Panas.**

"Baiklah, nikmati liburan musim panas kalian." Ucap sensei.

Akhirnya liburan semester musim panas, aku sudah menanti saat ini, aku akan berada di rumah sepanjang hari, tidak melakukan apapun dan mengurung diri, aku jadi tak perlu bertemu Ino, Shion, dan Tenten, aku sangat-sangat menunggu hari ini, hari dimana aku bebas sendirian dan terlibat dengan mereka lagi.

"Kita harus liburan!" Ucap Temari.

Bisakah kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu? Aku ingin di rumah saja.

"Liburan musim panas seharusnya ke pantai." Ucap Ino.

"Aku jadi ingin membeli pakaian renang yang baru." Ucap Shion.

Aku tidak akan ikut.

Aku tidak akan ikut.

Aku tidak akan ikut.

Aku tidak akan ikut.

Aku tidak akan ikut.

Pada akhirnya.

Kenapa aku harus ikut! Aku sampai menendang sebuah pohon kelapa, aku benar-benar kesal akan diriku yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan mereka, kami benar-benar ke pantai, dan aku malas untuk tersengat matahari, memakai celana training selutut dan jaket berbahan parasut, tak lupa sebuah topi jerami yang ku kenakan, walaupun cukup panas, aku tidak tertarik ke laut.

"Sakura! Airnya sejuk loh!" Teriak Shion dan aku tidak peduli.

"Aku disini saja, kepalaku sedikit pusing." Bohongku.

Duduk di pasir pantai dan berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon kelapa, di sini cukup ramai, tapi aku tak suka, aku ingin pulang dan belajar saja, seharusnya aku bisa lebih tegas lagi pada mereka, tapi saat ingin menolaknya, mulutnya jadi terasa kaku dan debaran jantung ini cukup cepat, aku seperti takut pada mereka, aku benar-benar buruk dan sangat pengecut.

"Bukannya kalian berteman? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat menyendiri di antara mereka?"

Terkejut.

Lagi-lagi, kenapa dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu! Lalu, apa-apaan ucapannya itu?

"Kami memang berteman." Ucapku, itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan, tapi aku tak pernah menganggap mereka teman.

"Sungguh?" Ucapnya dan onyx itu mengarah padaku, begitu tenang dan aku sampai terhanyut akan tatapannya itu, apa yang di inginkannya? Sebuah kebenaran jika aku tak pernah menginginkan teman seperti mereka? Cukup diam dan jangan membahas hal ini dengan Sasuke, dia akan membeberkan kebenaran yang ada, aku harus bertahan, tinggal satu semester lagi dan aku akan bebas.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita berenang." Teriak Ino dari jauh.

"Pacarmu sudah memanggilmu, seharusnya kau mendatanginya." Tegurku.

Sasuke hanya menatapku lalu bergegas, aku ingin pergi saja, berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, mendatangi sebuah bangunan yang katanya akan menjadi tempat istirahat kami, terasnya cukup luas dengan bahan kayu yang terasa dingin, berbaring di sana, aku tidak terlalu suka cahaya matahari, aku bisa melihat mereka bersenang-senang dan Shion sepertinya menjadi pusat perhatian, tubuhnya bak model dengan dada yang cukup besar, pakaian renangnya pun terlihat seksi, dia menjadi sorotan para lelaki di tepi pantai, namun seseorang datang dan malah membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk, suara teriakan shion terdengar sampai disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Sangat panas menggunakan handuk!" Protesnya pada Taruho, Shion mengajaknya, dia ingin Taruho ikut liburan bersama kami, meskipun luka-lukanya sudah sembuh, Jahitan pada bagian jidatnya masih cukup berbekas.

"Kenapa kau begitu suka pamer pada mereka!" Kali ini Taruho yang protes padanya.

Shion terdiam, Taruho mengajaknya pergi dari sana agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian, mereka seharusnya sudah menjadi pasangan kembali, tapi Taruho masih memintanya menunggu hingga dia selesai dengan masa SMAnya, lalu kabar teman-teman Taruho yang jahat itu, aku tidak tahu, Shion tak pernah membahasnya dan Taruho tak mengatakan apapun padaku, mungkin mereka di lenyapkan dari muka bumi, aku hanya terlalu berpikiran berlebihan.

Sasuke sempat terlihat berbeda saat melihat Taruho, mungkin dia sudah sadar jika saat di toko buku itu, dia salah paham dan tidak mengerti situasinya, lagi pula aku tak pernah berniat untuk merebut pacar Shion, aku begitu tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tidak berenang?"

Menoleh, Kiba juga ikut bersama kami, Shikamaru juga dan dia tengah bersama Temari di tepi luat.

"Untukmu." Ucap Kiba, memberikanku minuman kaleng yang dingin, ini cukup segar.

"Aku tidak suka berenang dan tersengat matahari." Ucapku, aku rindu kamarku yang ber-Ac dan buku-bukuku saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berenang?"

"Ya, anggap saja seperti itu." Ucapku, aku sedang malas meladeni Kiba, apalagi dia tipe orang yang sangat cerewet. Aku ingin dia segera pergi dan aku tidak suka berbicara padanya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu." Ucapnya, aku sudah tahu dia tidak akan berhenti sampai di ucapanku saja.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak suka air laut." Tolakku, pergilah dari hadapanku!

"Kibaa!" Sasuke meneriakan namanya.

"Osh! Aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Kiba, dia pamit padaku dan bergegas mengikuti mereka yang tengah berenang di laut, akhirnya aku bebas sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka mataku, aku ketiduran, Aku sampai tertidur di teras, menatap sekitar, mereka tak terlihat di pantai lagi.

"Tidurmu cukup nyenyak, aku sampai tak tega membangunkanmu."

Lagi-lagi.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Mereka menunggumu di restoran yang berada disana, katanya aku harus membangunkanmu, tapi aku menunggumu untuk bangun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, beranjak dari lantai kayu yang dingin itu dan berjalan pergi, sejujurnya aku malas ke sana, tapi perutku sudah mulai lapar.

"Tunggu."

Terkejut.

Menatap ke arah lenganku dan genggaman kuat di sana, kenapa Sasuke menggenggam tanganku? Sorot mata kelam itu terus menatap ke arahku.

"Kau benci padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Ha? Tidak, jangan mengucapkan hal yang aneh." Ucapku, melepaskan tanganku dengan paksa dan meninggalkannya, ada apa dengan pemuda aneh itu?

**[ Restoran Seafood ]**

"Akhirnya kau datang, kita belum memesan makanan, sejak tadi kami menunggumu, meja disini harus cepat-cepat di pesan, terlalu ramai dan akan sulit jika tidak menunggu lebih awal." Ucap Temari.

Mereka sengaja hanya memesan minuman dan cemilan hanya untuk menungguku.

"Maaf." Ucapku, aku hanya tertidur sejak tadi.

Menatap meja makan ini, semua sudah berkumpul, Kenapa Temari begitu antusias membawa pacarnya dan yang lainnya? Aku merasa risih akan hal ini, aku pikir ini akan menjadi liburan kami berempat saja, tapi nyatanya para pemuda ini pun ikut.

Mulai memesan makanan dan aku sudah sangat lapar, sesekali menatap buku menu dan sesekali menatap Sasuke, tersentak, kenapa onyx itu selalu mengarah padaku? Atau saat aku menatapnya, tatapan kami tidak sengaja bertemu, aku jadi ingat saat di bus, tatapan kami bertemu dan aku sudah ge-er memikirkan jika dia terus menatap ke arahku, lalu aku alihkan tatapanku ke arah Ino, seharusnya dia menegur pacarnya untuk tidak menatap gadis lain, anehnya aku melihat tatapan murung di sana, Ino tak terlihat bahagia seperti tadi saat di pantai, ada apa? Wajahnya itu seperti sebelum kami liburan.

Makan siang ini cukup mewah, Shion yang mentraktir kami, aku jadi bisa hemat walaupun aku bisa membayar bagianku.

Aku tak tahu liburan kali ini akan menginap, rumah di pinggir pantai ini pun di sewa untuk liburan kami, katanya ini milik keluarga Shikamaru, makanya pemuda itu harus ada, kami pun tak perlu menyewanya, semuanya benar-benar terencanakan dengan baik dan sempurna, aku hanya ikut saja apa yang mereka inginkan atau aku terlalu pasrah untuk mengikuti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya.

"Bisakah kita memiliki hubungan?"

Aku ingin ke toilet dan malah menemukan Ino yang tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke, bukannya aku ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi toilet di rumah tepi pantai ini berada di luar dan aku sangat ingin ke sana, kenapa mereka tidak segera pergi dari sana! Pacaranlah di tempat lain!

"Tidak, sesuai dengan peraturannya, hanya sekali saja dan aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan dengan gadis manapun, itu melanggar peraturan kerjaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Aku jadi penasaran, semenjak tentang akun LINE menjadi hal yang aku ingin tahu, sekarang hubungan mereka pun jadi begitu aneh.

"Aku ingin pacaran denganmu! Apa kau tidak mau? Aku akan menerima apapun dirimu, bahkan jika kau bekerja sebagai seorang '_call-boy'_." Ucap Ino, dia sampai terlihat sedih.

_Call boy?_

Apa itu?

"Kau sudah menggunakan jasaku, tidak ada untuk berikutnya, sekali untuk seorang gadis. Aku tetap tidak bisa." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Ino seperti ingin memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Sasuke? Bukannya mereka pacaran? Ino bahkan mengatakannya pada kami dengan begitu senang, sekarang dia seperti tengah bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan memaksakan sebuah hubungan, lalu ucapan Sasuke juga membuatku bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Ino ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya? Aku semakin pusing dengan pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

oh dan terima kasih atas respon kalian seputar pembahasan author di chapter kemarin, uhm-uhm, rata-rata hampir sama semua yaa, namanya sahabat emang jauh lebih sulit, bagaimana mereka bisa nyimpan rahasia, bagaimana mereka peduli, bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi tempat untuk berbicara dan bagaimana mereka akan menjadi tukang nasehat XD dan tak lupa saling gilanya pasti bakalan ada, hehehe,

baiklah, author mulai inti dari fic ini di chapter ini dan akan membuat konfliknya mulai akan bercabang dan mungkin bakalan seperti benang kusut, eh(?) iya, agar Si tokoh utama wanita sadar akan sikapnya selama ini, malah di kasih tahu, ehehehe, jadi dari sini ada alasan kenapa author pake rate M biar aman,

author nyinggung soal kata "call boy" awalnya ini terinspirasi dari film yang author tak sangkah akan seperti itu alurnya =_=" yaa, tetap nonton dengan terus mencerna dan apa maksud dari inti film ini, nggak hanya ada adegan ranjangnya, sebenarnya itu merusak mata, wkwkkwkwk, tapi maksud yang di sampaikan dari film itu, author penasaran, yaa kira-kira hanya sedikit info saja,

apa itu call boy ? author bahas di chapter depan mungkin, kalau nggak, di chapter berikutnya laginya. karena Sakura sangat-sangat penasaran.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[warning 18+]**

Ada apa sebenarnya? Ino dan Sasuke tidak pacaran? Mereka tak memiliki hubungan? Lalu apa maksud dari ucapan Ino? Aku semakin penasaran, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk ke toilet, bagaimana ini? Kalau begitu memutar arah saja.

Aku benar-benar melakukannya, saat hampir dekat dengan toilet, aku bertemu Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedih, tapi tatapan aneh yang di perlihatkannya padaku, mereka telah selesai berbicara, aku sudah terlanjur untuk memutar.

"Ino, ada apa?" Tanyaku, sekedar ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Untung saja mereka tak sadar jika aku sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka, Ino berbohong tentang memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, lalu pesan-pesan di LINE itu apa? Sesuatu tengah di sembunyikan Ino dan Sasuke.

Setelahnya, aku kembali dan sudah melihat ruang tamunya berantakan dengan cemilan lagi dan minuman bersoda dimana-mana, ada fasilitas untuk karaoke dan aku kembali mendengar suara sumbang Temari atau Shion, tapi Ino tak terlihat ceria, dia hanya duduk termenung, Sasuke, dia sangat tenang, kau akan sulit mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya, Shikamaru, dia terlihat mengantuk dan tetap berusaha sadar, sedangkan Kiba bersorak heboh, dia seperti tak melewatkan setiap lirik lagu yang di nyanyikan duet sumbang itu, mungkin hanya Taruho yang sadar jika itu suara yang buruk, dia tengah menggunakan _headset_. Kapan mereka akan lelah?

Aku ingin segera tidur, tapi di sini sangat berisik dan tetap saja aku akan kesulitan tidur.

"Sakura, minumlah." Ucap Ino, dia memberikanku soda dingin.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, menatapnya, kali ini dia terlihat sedikit berbeda, Ino jadi sedikit ceria, menghabiskan minumanku, aku juga sedikit haus, malam pun tetap saja agak sedikit panas.

Suara sumbang akhirnya tergantikan dengan suara Sasuke, itu jauh lebih enak di dengar, kepalaku pusing, aku ingin tidur lebih dulu.

"Maaf, teman-teman, aku sudah tidak kuat." Ucapku.

"Sakura, jangan pergi, kau bahkan belum bernyanyi." Cegat Temari.

"Tidak, lain kali saja." Ucapku, beranjak pergi dan akhirnya tidak ada yang menahanku, tatapan kami lagi-lagi sempat bertemu sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sasuke menatapku dan masih tetap bernyanyi.

Kamarnya berada di lantai dua dan aku kesulitan berjalan, ada apa ini? Seperti ada gempa bumi, lantainya jadi tidak stabil atau aku saja yang sedang, huaaa...!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Menoleh dan melihat Sasuke, dia menahanku agar tidak jatuh dari tangga.

"Apa sedang gempa bumi?" Tanyaku, rasanya cara bicaraku pun cukup tidak beres.

"Tidak, tapi seseorang membuatmu mabuk."

"Mabuk? Aku tidak minum alkohol, aku belum cukup umur dan ijin dari orang tuaku." Ucapku. Temari pun sudah melarang para pemuda mahasiswa ini untuk tidak membawa alkohol dan mereka mematuhinya. Tapi aku merasa aneh saat berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menopangku dan membawaku hingga ke kamarku, disini ada banyak kamar, aku bisa menempati kamarku sendiri. Duduk di sebuah kasur lantai, akhirnya, aku sangat ingin tidur, tapi, perasaan di tubuh ini terasa sangat aneh.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau punya dua akun LINE?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Kau sudah menanyakan itu dua kali."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan akun yang di perlihatkan Ino? Akun itu menggunakan namamu, bahkan foto wajahmu."

"Itu bukan milikku." Ucapnya.

Aku penasaran,

"Apa Ino berbohong pada kami?" Tanyaku, lagi.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan dia sangat tenang.

"Katanya kalian pacaran."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Sasuke. Apa itu _call boy_?"

Aku bisa melihat tatapan aneh itu, Sasuke sempat terkejut dan menjadi tenang seketika, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hanya sebuah jasa untuk bersama seorang wanita." Jelasnya singkat.

Aku mengartikan hal itu seperti pacar bohongan dalam sehari.

"Kalian berdua pembohong." Ucapku, mereka berbohong tentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong, hanya Ino yang berbohong." Tuduhnya.

Kepalaku jadi semakin sakit dan rasa berdebar di dadaku semakin aneh, hari ini aku melihat hal yang sangat berbeda dari Sasuke, dia terlihat seperti pria tampan yang tak pernah aku lihat, aku menginginkannya.

"Aku merasa sedikit aneh." Ucapku.

"Seseorang menaruh sesuatu pada minumanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku berusaha sadar walaupun kesulitan, seseorang menaruh sesuatu pada minumanku? Aku hanya mengingat Ino memberikan segelas soda padaku dan bukan minuman alkohol, bahkan lidahku bisa merasakannya.

"Katakan, apa yang di lakukan _call boy_?" Tanyaku, apa benar hanya seorang pacar dalam sehari saja?

**Cup..~**

"Seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke, spontan saja aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku setelah wajahnya menjauh.

"Kau mencium mereka?" Ucapku.

"Hn. Lalu-"

Sasuke menjauhkan tanganku yang tengah menutup bibirku, sebuah kecupan lagi, kecupan lagi, dan aku tak sadar hingga berbaring dan sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam, apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada mulutku? Dia memasukkan sesuatu, benda yang lunak, apa itu lidahnya? Lidahnya berbelit pada lidahku, aku tidak kuat lagi dan kesulitan bernapas, aku sampai merasakan air liur yang menetes dari sudut bibirku.

"Hmpppp!"

Kesadaranku pulih dan mendorong wajahnya dari hadapanku.

"Hentikan!" Bentakku.

Napasku memburuh, menatapnya, sorot mata itu terlihat sangat kelam, tersadar jika aku baru saja di lecehkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan." Ucapku, pelan, aku masih mencoba mengatur napasku.

"Maaf, ternyata Ino berbohong padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Bohong? Tentang apa?

"Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" Tanyanya, tangan kekar itu menyeka lembut helaian rambut yang berada di wajahku.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, kenapa kau mengambilnya!" Kesalku dan menepis kasar tangannya.

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Aku tidak butuh seorang _call-boy_!" Tegasku.

Sasuke terkejut, tatapannya benar-benar sangat terkejut, aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini, dia memperlihatkan ekpresinya padaku.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun beranjak dari atasku dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka mataku, apa ini sudah pagi? kepalaku masih sakit dan aku seperti tengah bermimpi buruk, Sasuke menyerangku, dia menciumku dengan begitu dalam, apa itu mimpi? Tapi terasa begitu nyata.

Aduh...~

Kepalaku benar-benar sakit dan aku kesulitan bangun.

"Sakura, apa kau masih tidur?" Itu suara Shion.

"Masuklah." Ucapku, aku jadi seperti orang yang tak berdaya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shion, dia bahkan bisa tahu jika aku sedang tidak sehat.

"Kepalaku sakit, aku jadi kesulitan bangun."

"Aku akan mencari obat untukmu." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, aku masih memikirkan jika itu mimpi, Sasuke mengatakan padaku jika dia tidak memiliki dua akun LINE dan juga dia menjelaskan secara sederhana tentang c_all boy,_ aku masih sulit membenarkan jika itu bukanlah mimpi, bahkan ciuman itu masih terasa pada bibirku, dan setiap kali mengingatnya, perut ini tergelitik, rasanya aku ingin toilet.

Shion akhirnya kembali dan membawa obat sekaligus segelas air untukku.

"Minumlah ini, mungkin kau tidur saja untuk istirahat." Ucap Shion.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Kembali berbaring setelah minum obat, rasa sakit kepala ini masih tetap membuatku sulit untuk bangun.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja!" Kali ini Temari yang datang, aku sudah hampir tertidur dan dia membangunkanku.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Aku akan mencari bubur untukmu." Paniknya.

Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Yang merencanakan liburan ini adalah kau, jika saja aku tidak di paksa ikut, hari ini aku tak akan sakit kepala dan akan bersantai di rumah.

"Tidak usah, kau pergilah bersama yang lain." Ucapku.

"Tidak-tidak, kita tidak mungkin bersenang-senang dan kau sedang sakit." Ucapnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka tak ada yang keluar, aku masih berbaring dan mendengar suara-suara mereka di lantai bawah. Temari benar-benar membawa bubur ayam untukku dan juga beberapa minuman kesehatan, aku hanya sakit kepala dan tidak separah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kali ini Sasuke, dia masuk ke kamarku.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik." Ucapku.

Pria itu duduk di sebelah kasur lantai yang aku tempati dan terus menatapku, aku jadi sulit menatapnya balik.

"A-apa semalam kau berada di kamarku?" Tanyaku, aku ingin memastikan itu hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Semalam aku hanya mengantarmu ke kamarmu dan pergi setelahnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Jadi benar itu hanya mimpi? Terasa begitu nyata.

"Uhm, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

"Apa kau memiliki dua akun LINE?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau sudah menanyakannya lewat LINE, kau bisa melihat akunku." Ucapnya, dia pun mengambil ponselnya, memperlihatkan akun LINE miliknya, di sana hanya foto kucing hitam dan menggunakan **July-24** sebagai namanya, jadi benar Ino berbohong.

"Maaf, aku terlalu ingin tahu urusanmu, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapku.

"Kau penasaran padaku?"

Menatapnya, sorot mata kelam itu tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak penasaran, hanya bingung saja." Alasanku.

Aku jadi tidak perlu mencap Temari pembohong, dia memberikan akun LINE yang benar, dan yang ada pada Ino, mungkin saja akun palsu, aku jadi seenaknya menuduh orang yang tidak bersalah.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak perlu ikut campur urusan mereka lagi, abaikan semuanya Sakura, kau harus tetap menjadi normal dan tidak perlu terlalu larut dalam hubungan pertemanan ini dan juga hubungan yang tidak jelas tiba-tiba datang padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan di pantai itu berakhir, aku melanjutkan sisa-sisa liburanku dirumah, lagi pula ayah dan ibuku sangat sibuk, aku jadi bisa bersantai dan tidak perlu bertemu mereka lagi selama liburan, aku ingin bebas, aku lupa, aku harus ke toko buku lagi mencari sebuah buku.

Mendatangi toko buku itu lagi, kami bertemu lagi dan kali ini dia berada di bagian kasir, aku sudah tidak ingin melihatnya dan kami bertemu kembali.

"Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanyaku, bingung.

Tatapannya jadi terlihat datar, apa aku salah berbicara? Aku hanya bertanya, mungkin saja dia hanya salah bicara atau bukan bicara padaku.

"Aku punya waktu, ada apa?" Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengirim tempatnya lewat LINE." Ucap Sasuke.

Pemuda aneh, aku mungkin kurang tegas mengatakan jika kita tidak perlu saling mengenal atau bertemu, pokoknya tidak akan yang berikutnya lagi.

**Tringg..~**

**July-24 :( Aku menunggumu di restoran ramen Ichiraku di jalan X, pergilah saat jam 2 siang nanti. )**

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke, dia ingin mengajakku ke restoran ramen, terlalu panas untuk makan ramen di siang hari, lagi pula masih ada beberapa menit hingga jam dua, aku ingin makan es krim.

**Tringg...~**

**Temari :( Aku bosan, apa yang kalian lakukan? ) **

Aku lupa dengan grub LINE ini.

**Shion :(kalian mau **_**shopping?**_** )**

**Temari :(Aku sudah menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk bulan ini! Jangan membuatku bangkrut wahai anak sultan! )**

**Shion :( Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, LOL )**

**Ino :( Ayo ke kafe yang menawarkan es krim! Aku hampir mati kepanasan )**

Aku hanya menatap semua pesan yang di kirim mereka, aku jarang untuk membalas apapun.

**Temari :( Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? )**

Akhirnya aku harus membalasnya.

**Sakura :( Hanya membaca buku di rumah )**

Aku berbohong.

**Shion :( Kepalamu akan berasap jika terus belajar. )**

**Temari :(HAHAHAHAH)**

**Ino :( Sakura akan menjadi dokter, dia harus ekstra belajar. )**

Aku tak menyangka jika Ino tahu aku akan menjadi dokter, aku bahkan tak pernah memperlihatkan kertas acuan kuliahku atau memberitahukan mereka.

**Sakura :( Maaf, teman-teman, aku masih harus belajar. )**

Akhirnya tidak lagi membalas pesan mereka.

**Tringg...~ **

Kali ini sebuah pesan pribadi dri Ino.

**Ino :( Apa Sasuke menghubungimu? )**

Apa aku harus berbohong? Sebaiknya tidak perlu mencari masalah.

**Sakura :( Tidak )**

Bukannya aku ingin berbohong, tapi Ino lebih dulu berbohong pada kami, aku juga sedikit curiga tentang soda yang di berikannya saat itu, kepalaku tiba-tiba jadi sangat sakit.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

chapter ini ada sedikit softlemonnya sih, author hanya kasih warning, walaupun nggk lemon amat, author hanya berpikiran jika ini udah di anggap sebagai adegan 18+ XD

tentang kata "call boy" sepertinya belum di jelaskan di chapter ini, sabar, nggak mau spoiler soalnya, hehehe. Sasuke kasih sedikit bocoran tentang call boy, untuk lebih jelas nanti akan di jelaskan oleh Sakura soalnya dia ratu penasaran XD

lalu apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura itu mimpi atau bukan? wkwkwkw, nanti akan terjawab. :)

untuk Sina, sama dengan kata yang author ambil judulnya juga "call boy" dan author tidak merekomennya sih, author pikir bakalan dapat sesuatu dari film itu, ternyata tak begitu memuaskan =_=" sayang sekali, dan adegan di dalamnya full 18+ dari awal adegan saja udah main ranjang =_=" author pikir ini kisah bagaimana sih tokoh utama akan berubah, ternyata nggak! Nggak sesuai ekspetasi author, jadi ya gitu, kalau mau nonton silahakan sih.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ Restoran Ramen ]**

Aku datang cukup lama, aku hanya sengaja mengulur waktu dengan menikmati parfaitku secara perlahan dan juga membaca buku dengan tenang, aku bisa melihat Sasuke dari salah satu meja.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya datang karena kau seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku." Ucapku dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku lapar, dan hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, dia selalu membuat sesuatu yang tidak aku sukai, termasuk memaksaku untuk makan.

Dua mangkuk ramen dingin di hidangkan, aku pikir Sasuke akan makan ramen panas, cuaca sedang cukup panas, sejujurnya aku cukup lapar, terlalu banyak jalan dan tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi harus berjalan kaki.

"Ada apa mentraktirku hari ini?" Ucapku, aku sedikit tak percaya padanya.

"Hanya sebagai permintaan maaf." Ucapnya.

Dan aku mengingat kembali mimpi itu, saat Sasuke berhenti menciumku dan mengatakan 'maaf'.

"Aku rasa kau tak pernah membuat masalah denganku." Ucapku.

Waktu perkenalan kita saja tidak begitu lama, kadang beberapa hal terjadi pada kami, tapi semua dalam batas wajar saja, hanya aku yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi setiap sikap Sasuke dan aku sempat tak suka padanya, dia membuatku terus-terusan ge-er dan banyak pikiran tentang apapun yang terjadi padanya, namun kejadian saat dia membuatku tenang mengingat teman-teman Taruho menculikku dan mengancam ingin membunuhku tidak bisa aku lupakan, dia sungguh membantuku saat itu dan aku merasa jika benar Sasuke sangat peduli akan keadaanku.

Lalu tentang akun LINE itu, walaupun dia sudah mengatakannya, aku masih tidak bisa tenang, aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan LINE pada Ino selama ini dan dia bahkan berani mengatakan jika mereka pacaran.

"Aku perlu minta maaf." Tegasnya.

Ada-ada saja.

"Baiklah, walaupun aku merasa kau tak pernah membuat masalah denganku, aku akan memaafkanmu. Lalu-" Aku harus kembali tegas padanya. "-Bisakah kau tidak perlu mengajakku seperti ini?" Ucapku.

"Aku bisa lakukan itu, kecuali ketika kau sedang dalam masalah."

Apa yang di ucapkannya lagi! Apa dia sengaja agar terus melakukan ini padaku?

"Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat aneh padamu, lagi pula kita tidak begitu akrab, kau hanya teman-pacar-Temari dan aku tak akrab dengannya, begitu juga denganmu, jadi aku tak ingin terlalu banyak terlibat dengan orang yang tak aku ketahui."

"Kau terlalu menutupi diri, jadi apa kau tidak menganggap mereka teman-temanmu?"

"Sekali lagi, jangan mencampuri urusanku."

Bisakah dia tidak membahas hal itu? Aku hampir keceplosan mengatakan 'benar!' mereka bukan teman-teman yang aku harapkan, aku hanya ikut arus dan ingin mengambil jalan aman selama di sekolah, lagi pula tak ada yang berani dengan mereka saat di sekolah, aku jadi tak pernah mendapat gangguan dari murid lain.

"Apa kau tak merasa jika kau ini egois?" Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, dia sedang menyindirku? Ya, aku rasa, aku egois, aku tak pernah memikirkan mereka, hanya melihat sikap mereka yang tertutupi itu dan hanya aku yang tahu.

Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi terus memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku dan orang-orang di sekitarku begitu sibuk untuk mengurusnya, termasuk Sasuke, kenyataannya semua memang berkaitan, teman-teman Taruho membuat masalah, Hubungan Shion dan Taruho, Kiba yang membantuku dan Temari akan menyampaikan segalanya pada Shikamaru, semuanya berhubungan dan mau tidak mau lagi-lagi aku akan terlibat dengan mereka, ini jadi semacam lingkaran setan yang tidak akan terputus selama masalah itu muncul terus berputar di antara mereka

"Aku tidak ingin membahas sesuatu yang menurutku adalah hal pribadi." Ucapku.

Akhirnya menjadi tenang, Sasuke tidak berbicara apapun lagi, tapi aku merasa jika dia terus menatap ke arahku, memangnya apa yang di lihatnya? Aku jadi tak berani mengangkat wajahku, jika aku mengangkatnya, tatapan kami akan bertemu, rasanya jadi sangat canggung saat seseorang terus menatapmu, dan dia selalu melakukan itu padaku, berhenti melakukannya Sasuke!

Makan yang begitu canggung akhirnya berakhir, mungkin aku saja yang canggung, Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, aku sangat ingin memukul wajahnya, ada apa dengan wajahku? Apa ada sesuatu di sana? Kenapa harus di tatap terus?

"Apa kau tak kembali ke toko buku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku akan ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya.

Aku jadi ingat saat dia mengabaikanku di rumah, padahal biasanya dia over-peduli padaku, kami bertemu dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja saat itu?" Tanyaku, apa dia ingat jika aku memanggilnya saat itu? Aku yakin dia sengaja melakukannya.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" Ajaknya.

Ha? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah mengajakku ikut?

"Siapa yang sakit? Atau kau sedang menjalani sebuah pengobatan?" Ucapku, tersadar, lagi-lagi aku penasaran terhadapnya dan aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, lagi-lagi sibuk mengurus seseorang. Sudahlah, lagi pula aku akan mati penasaran, memikirkannya dan kembali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, mungkin akan terjawab saat kami sudah berada di rumah sakit.

Kami naik bus menuju rumah sakit Konoha, aku harap tidak bertemu dengan ibu, jika dia melihatku dengan seorang pemuda, ibu akan bertanya banyak hal pada Sasuke dan berakhir dengan salah paham, apa jika bersama seorang pemuda, semuanya akan memikirkan kami punya hubungan? Orang-orang selalu berpikiran pendek tentang seorang pemuda yang tengah bersamamu, mungkin aku perlu membawa kertas bertuliskan 'kami bukan pasangan'.

Menghela napas, aku yakin, jika aku sudah gila untuk mengikutinya, atau aku terlalu penasaran pada setiap ucapan Sasuke.

Kami mendatangi sebuah kamar inap, Sasuke sempat membeli sebuah kue dango, memangnya siapa yang ingin di jenguknya?

Kamar nomer 209.

Kami berhenti di depan kamar itu, Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan membukanya, aku bisa melihat seorang pria yang cukup mirip dengan Sasuke, dia hanya duduk di atas ranjang dengan sebuah infus di jarinya.

"Kakak, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke dan mengajakku masuk.

"Kau datang lagi? Aku sudah katakan padamu, tidak perlu datang setiap hari, aku akan baik-baik saja disini." Ucap pria itu, onyx itu mengarah padaku, mereka adalah kakak-adik, pantas saja sangat mirip. "Kau membawa seorang gadis? Tidak biasanya, apa dia pacarmu?" Tanyanya.

Tersentak akan ucapan pria itu.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kakak harus segera menjalani operasi." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengalihkan ucapan kakaknya, aku juga hampir berteriak 'tidak! Kami bukan pasangan!', tapi sepertinya Sasuke jauh lebih cepat menepis pikiran kakaknya itu.

"Se-selamat siang, aku teman Sasuke." Ucapku, sopan, Sasuke menatap ke arahku, kenapa lagi? Apa dia tidak senang dengan ucapanku? Dari pada aku harus berbohong jika kami bahkan tak saling akrab.

Kami hanya sebentar dan pamit untuk pulang.

"Sudah hampir 4 bulan, kakakku berada di rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia tengah menceritakan sakit yang di derita kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, mengalami gagal ginjal dan akan sering cuci darah, jika tidak mendapat pendonor yang cocok dan segera operasi, dia akan begitu terus selamanya.

Aku melihat tatapan yang berbeda saat Sasuke menatap kakaknya, dia terlihat begitu menyayangi kakaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Tanyaku.

"Kami sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi."

Aku jadi salah membicarakan hal itu, aku hanya penasaran, berhenti penasaran padanya Sakura! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sasuke dan Itachi anak yatim piatu, jadi apa sekarang Sasuke lah yang mencoba membiayai kehidupannya dan kakaknya? Sasuke tengah kuliah, dia pun bekerja, cuci darah bukan hal yang memerlukan sedikit biaya, aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya.

"Ibuku bekerja di rumah sakit ini, jika kau perlu bantuan, kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke pun mengantarku seperti biasa, dia akan menemaniku di tempat di mana aku akan memintanya tidak perlu terlalu jauh mengantarku.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya.

Aku lupa akan ucapanku padanya, aku ingin ini menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir, tapi mengingat aku sudah mengajukan sebuah pertolongan pada kakaknya di rumah sakit, kami mungkin akan bertemu kembali.

"Tentu, di saat aku tidak sibuk." Ucapku.

Kami pun berpisah, masih ada banyak hal yang membuatku penasaran pada Sasuke, sekarang perlahan-lahan aku mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya, bahkan kehidupannya dan orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan musim panas berakhir, dan akhirnya sekolah musim panas, rasanya begitu gerah saat siang hari berada di kelas, dua kipas angin sudah berusaha mendinginkan kelas ini, meskipun tak terlalu sejuk.

"Untuk kalian, aku tiba-tiba di ajak liburan ke paris." Ucap Shion, anak sultan, itu julukan Temari untuknya, Shion memberikan masing-masing untuk kami sebuah kantong kecil yang imut, isinya ada beberapa batang coklat berkualitas dan souvenir unik dari sana.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Akhir-akhir ini pun Ino semakin aneh, dia lebih banyak diam dan bahkan jarang untuk menegurku dari biasanya, Ino tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Lalu.

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku takut pergi kesana sendirian, hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin mengembalikan barang dari seorang teman." Ucap Ino padaku.

Dia hanya mengajakku, katanya jika terlalu banyak orang yang ikut, akan menjadi repot, aku rasa juga seperti itu, lagi pula hanya sebentar saja. Ino mengajakku ke sebuah tempat, ini terlihat seperti kafe, tapi saat masuk ke dalam, suasananya membuatku tak nyaman, aku merasa asing disini, di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa pria saja.

Ino sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang menyediakan minuman disini, jika ini kafe, kenapa ada bartender? Ini jadi lebih mirip sebuah bar, Ino kembali mengajakku masuk ke sebuah ruangan, di dalamnya ada dua orang pria, aku harus menunggunya berbicara dengan seorang pria lainnya.

"Kau dan Ino berteman?" Tanya seorang pria di sampingku.

"Iya." Ucapku singkat.

"Ini, minumlah, jika bertemu, mereka akan berbicara cukup lama."

Aku pikir Ino akan mengembalikan sesuatu pada pria itu, makanya mereka bertemu, seperti ucapan pria itu, mereka memang terlihat cukup lama berbicara, hanya seperti berbicara santai, minuman di hadapanku bukan alkohol 'kan? Aku belum cukup umur untuk meminumnya.

"Ini hanya soda biasa." Ucap pria di sebelahku, apa dia membaca pikiranku? Aku memang terus menatap minuman itu, hanya untuk memastikannya.

"Biar aku yang meminumnya, Sakura harus hati-hati meminum sesuatu dari orang asing." Ucap Ino, akhirnya dia kembali dan meminum minuman yang diberikan padaku, ternyata aku salah paham, itu hanya soda biasa.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, temanmu pikir aku orang yang jahat. Baiklah, ini untukmu." Ucap pria itu, dia kembali menyediakan sebuah minuman untukku, menatap Ino, dia terlihat baik-baik saja, aku mungkin hanya perlu menganggapnya sebagai jamuan minum teh biasa, menghabiskannya dan kembali menunggu Ino, dia ingin ke toilet sebentar.

**Dreett...dreett...dreet...**

Ponselku berdering, ini panggilan LINE dari si **July-24**, untuk apa Sasuke menghubungiku? Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku jadi sakit.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"_Kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku tidak tahu."

"_Ada apa dengan suaramu?"_

"Kenapa? Aku rasa suaraku baik-baik saja."

"_Katakan, kau berada dimana?"_

"Aku sungguh tak tahu, seperti sebuah kafe, tapi di dalamnya lebih mirip bar." Teman Ino kembali. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku, ini kafe apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ini adalah bar-kafe XXX."

"Terima kasih. Halo, Sasuke?" Ucapku.

Aku tak mendengar lagi suara Sasuke, kepalaku jadi sakit dan apapun yang aku lihat seperti memiliki dua bayangan, ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...,

update malam, besok pagi mungkin akan sibuk.. XD

lalu, tentang "call boy" yap, author rasa reader pada sadar jika emang seperti itu, =w= kali ini author minta maaf pada abang Sasu dan seluruh fans garis kerasnya, karena telah menistakannya di dalam fic ini, tapi author tetap cinta kamu (abang Sasu), *lebay*

di chapter sebelumnya walaupun kasih warning, sebenarnya nggak banyak, cuma dikit, cuma adegan kissu aja yang agak gimana gitu, jadi jangan takut di baca yaa, hehehe, mungkin biasanya ada reader yang agak risih baca adegan warning, tenang, author sasuke fans selalu membuat soft-soft yang nggak terlalu over lemon, author janji, XD

dan... author memunculkan kakak ipar *eyyaaah..~* alasan Sasuke kerja keras adalah dia, author senang banget bikin alur tentang mereka berdua, di anime kan waktu dewasa udah pada musuhan, padahal kak ipar, eh, maksudnya kak Itachi itu tipe kakak yang perhatian banget dan sayang ama adiknya *baper*

lalu, konflik lagi sih, akan ada banyak konflik nantinya, tapi author harap tetap terhibur, =_=

.

.

See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

Membuka mataku, tersadar akan sekitarku dan membuatku kebingungan, ini adalah sebuah kamar hotel, pakaianku! Memeriksa tubuhku dan semua masih lengkap, aku bahkan tak merasa ada yang aneh sudah terjadi padaku, melihat sekitar dan tatapanku berakhir pada seseorang yang tertidur di sofa, Sasuke? Bergegas menghampirinya dan membangunkan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya, itulah hal yang pertama di ucapkannya.

"Aku sadar? A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, semakin bingung.

"Lain kali jangan meminum apapun, bahkan itu dari temanmu sekalipun." Ucapnya.

Terduduk di lantai dan masih memikirkan semuanya, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi, aku hanya samar-samar mendengar suara Ino, dia menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja? Lalu, aku tak ingat apapun lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Cegatku. "Katakan, apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?" Aku ingin mengetahui segalanya, selama aku dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau hampir tidur dengan seorang pria yang bahkan lebih tua dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut, aku sampai merinding mendengar hal itu, aku hampir saja mendapat perlakukan yang tidak-tidak dari seorang pria, aku sampai menangis dan tidak menyangka akan hal ini, sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke, dia memelukku erat, tubuh ini sampai bergetar, aku sangat takut, bagaimana jika kedua orang tuaku mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi pada anaknya? Mereka akan kecewa.

Pada akhirnya,

Sasuke mengantarku, hanya ada keheningan di antara kami berdua, aku terus memikirkan ucapan Sasuke tentang minuman yang di berikan seorang teman, berhenti, aku jadi tidak bisa memikirkan semua ini lebih baik.

"Aku jadi berpikiran untuk menghentikan pertemanan konyol ini." Ucapku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah aku ucapkan, aku jadi tidak peduli jika Sasuke menceritakannya pada teman-temannya dan Shikamaru akan dengan senang hati menceritakan pada Temari.

Menatap Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam dan terus menatap ke arahku.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan jika mereka adalah teman-temanku, aku selalu terpaksa untuk bersama mereka, kebersamaan ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan yang sudah aku buat sejak bersama mereka. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, aku tidak butuh seorang teman." Ucapku.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dekat ke arahku, sebuah genggaman tangan darinya dan mengajakku berjalan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan, mungkin kau sedang lapar dan tidak berpikir jernih, bicaramu juga jadi tidak jelas." Ucapnya.

Eh?

Bukan seperti itu! Aku sedang memberitahukanmu sebuah kebenaran! Aku membangun hubungan palsu itu!

"Ya, aku tahu, kau sangat egois, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa sadar setiap orang menaruh perhatian padamu dan kau tidak merasakannya, jadi mulai sekarang, berpikirlah jika mereka adalah teman yang kau miliki." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh." Cuekku.

"Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu yang bagus?" Ucapnya.

Sasuke benar-benar menceritakan sesuatu yang menurutku tak buruk, tapi aku hanya menjadi pendengar dan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke menceritakannya padaku?

Dia hanya menceritakan kisah pertemanannya dengan Shika dan Kiba, katanya Kiba adalah anak klan Inuzuka semacam klan yakuza, aku sudah menebak hal itu, mereka berteman sejak di bangku SMA, tuan muda itu akan terus mendapat sorotan dan seluruh murid takut berteman dengannya, saat mereka mendapat tugas berkelompok, Sasuke harus bersama Kiba, awalnya Kiba tidak peduli dan merasa Sasuke tidak perlu sekelompok dengannya jika terpaksa, namun ucapan Sasuke mengubah pandangan Kiba, dia hanya mengatakan jika Kiba pun hanya seorang manusia, apa yang perlu di takutkan? Latar belakang ayahnya? Mungkin jika mereka terus melihat latar belakang Kiba, tuan muda itu akan menjadi anak penyindiri dan hasil akhirnya akan mempengaruhi mental dan mungkin saja, dengan latar belakangnya dia akan menjadi anak yang buruk.

Sasuke membuka sedikit pikiran Kiba tentang rasa takutnya berteman, sebenarnya merekalah yang takut berteman dengan Kiba, Sasuke pun akhirnya tahu jika Kiba tak memikirkan untuk mengubah dirinya seperti apa yang terjadi pada garis takdirnya, anak Yakuza, Kiba anak yang baik, dia sangat peduli, namun berkali-kali rasa pedulinya di salah artikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Selama kelas 1 SMA hingga lulus, Kiba jadi terus nempel padaku, seluruh murid bahkan membuat gosip terburuk jika kami pasangan." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menceritakan sedikit aib tentang mereka dan memasang muka datar itu.

Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras, tapi kedua pipiku sedikit keram karena tersenyum lebar seperti hampir tertawa, Sasuke sedang mengajakku di sebuah kedai dan kami jadi makan bersama.

"Dia bahkan mengejarku di fakultas yang sama." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, menutup mulutku dan tertawa, sungguh? Mereka seperti itu? Pantas saja gosip mereka begitu aneh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" Tanyaku, aku jadi penasaran dengan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

"Kiba dan Shikamaru bertengkar hingga terjadi perkelahian."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Wah, aku tak tahu jika mereka yang terlihat sangat akrab pernah bertengkar hebat.

"Kiba salah paham tentang Shikamaru, dia pikir Shikamaru akan menjauhkan ku darinya."

"Apa semacam merebut teman?"

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan diri, tertawa mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

"Shikamaru murid terpintar dan mendapat beasiswa, aku perlu akrab dan mencari tahu cara untuk mendapat beasiswa, kami jadi sering terlihat bersama, bukannya aku ingin mengabaikan Kiba, tapi waktunya sering tidak tepat saat kami akan bersama. Kiba jadi memukul Shika dengan alasan dia harus menjauh dariku. Jika di ingat-ingat semuanya sangat konyol."

Aku menyerah, perutku akan sakit jika terus menahan tawa ini.

"Aku rasa kau sudah lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku menjadi tenang, menatapnya, sejak tadi dia mengajakku makan bersama, lalu menceritakan tentang pertemanannya dengan Shika dan Kiba, semua cerita itu sangat menghiburku hingga aku lupa sesuatu yang buruk hampir terjadi padaku.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku, kau sudah menghiburku dan aku juga sangat lapar." Ucapku dan mulai melahap makananku.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengabaikan setiap pesanku." Singgungnya.

Kenapa dia jadi menyinggung hal itu? Aku tahu, aku selalu mengabaikannya.

"Maaf, aku kadang sedang sibuk." Bohongku, bahkan tak menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya.**

Hari ini, setelah sepulang sekolah, kelas pun mulai kosong dan hanya ada kami berempat di dalam kelas ini, aku tak mengerti, Shion dan Temari melarang Ino pulang dan memintaku menunggu.

"Katakan Ino, apa kau yang membawa Sakura ke bar? Dia bahkan hampir di lecehkan oleh seorang pria tua." Ucap Temari, tatapannya terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Ino, dia sempat melirik ke arahku dan membuang mukanya.

"Ino, kita sudah berteman cukup lama, kenapa kau ingin mencelakakan Sakura?" Ucap Shion.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa seperti tengah mengadakan introgasi pada Ino? Sejujurnya aku juga yakin jika kemarin itu adalah unsur kesengajaan, Ino sengaja mengajakku, sengaja membuatku minum, dan sengaja meninggalkanku di sana, aku mengikutinya karena dia terus memohon padaku.

"Sakura, kau harus memberinya hukuman, bagaimana mungkin Ino melakukan ini padamu." Ucap Temari padaku.

Menatap mereka, apa mereka masih tidak sadar juga? Aku tak pernah benar-benar menganggap mereka adalah teman, aku sampai mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke, tapi mungkin dia mengabaikan setiap ucapanku, saat ini aku hanya mengikuti arus saja, tapi hari ini rasanya sangat berbeda, seperti benar, mereka sangat peduli padaku dan benar, kami ini seperti teman.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, Ino." Ucapku dan dia pun terkejut, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Kenapa kau ingin orang melecehkanku?" Tanyaku.

**Braaak!**

"Jangan anggap kau bisa menang begitu saja! Kenapa kalian hanya menyudutkanku! Tanyakan juga pada Sakura, kenapa dia merebut Sasuke dariku! Katakan Sakura! Kenapa!" Teriak Ino.

Kami pun terkejut akan apa yang di ucapkan Ino.

"Aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan." Tegasku.

"Bohong!" Bentak Ino.

"Ino, berhentilah berbohong, Sasuke sudah mengatakan pada Shikamaru jika kalian tidak pacaran." Ucap Temari.

Dan kali ini Ino lah yang sangat terkejut. Ternyata itu benar, Ino hanya berbohong, kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu sangat ingin berbohong dengan menggunakan Sasuke? Apa Temari sudah lama mengetahuinya? Dia bahkan hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan padaku.

Jika Temari dan Shika telah berbicara, mungkin Sasuke juga sudah menceritakan kejadian kemarin, aku hampir di perkosa oleh seorang pria asing, Sasuke menceritakan segalanya, apa termasuk ucapanku juga tentang berteman dengan mereka? Tapi melihat raut tatapan Temari, sepertinya dia tidak mengatakan segalanya, Sasuke hanya menceritakan tentang kejadian di bar itu, kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak perlu membahasnya dengan teman-temannya? Apa karena mereka teman dan tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan? Hubungan pertemanan mereka sampai sejauh itu, aku cukup salut pada mereka.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke hanya peduli padamu, kalian diam-diam memiliki hubungan, padahal dia sudah mengatakan padaku jika dalam pekerjaannya, tidak ada yang namanya cinta atau pun hubungan yang lebih istimewa dari gadis manapun!" Ucap Ino.

"Ino, hentikan! Ada apa denganmu!" Ucap Temari.

Mereka berdebat hanya karena seorang pemuda, inilah yang aku takutkan jika terlalu terlibat dengan seorang pemuda, hanya masalah sepeleh yang sebetulnya tidak perlu di permasalahkan.

"Jika kau begitu mencintai Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Ucapku.

"Kau ingin menantangku!" Marah Ino.

"Aku sungguh tak memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau percaya!" Teriakku, aku pun muak akan masalah sepeleh ini.

"Aku akan katakan padamu, bagaimana pun kau menyukainya, Sasuke adalah seorang _call-boy_! Kau tak bisa bersamanya!" Tegas Ino, dia pun pergi meninggalkan kami.

_Call-boy?_

_S_ebuah kata asing yang kembali aku dengar dari ucapan Ino, Sasuke adalah seorang _call-boy_, apa itu temasuk pekerjaan? Aku lagi-lagi mengingat mimpi yang sangat nyata itu, aku bertanya tentang _call-boy_ pada Sasuke dan di balasnya dengan sebuah ciuman, aku masih tak percaya jika itu mimpi.

"Sakura, biarkan saja, mungkin dia hanya sedang tertekan akan masalah perasaannya." Ucap Shion padaku.

"Aku hanya tak percaya jika dia mencoba mencelakakanmu hanya karena rasa cintanya pada Sasuke." Ucap Temari.

Aku jauh lebih tak menyangka, hanya karena seorang pemuda, Ino rela melakukan hal jahat padaku, pada orang yang di anggapnya teman.

**Deg.**

Perasaan macam apa ini? Aku memikirkan bagaimana Ino memandangiku, selama ini aku pikir dia sudah menganggapku sebagai teman, dan tidak mungkin dia akan jahat padaku, tapi itu hanya pemikiranku semata dan aku seharusnya tidak perlu sibuk untuk masalah ini, hanya saja, kenapa aku merasa jika aku yang selalu menutup diri dan tak pernah menganggap mereka adalah temanku, menuntut akan arti dari status teman itu.

"Apa kalian percaya jika aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

Mereka pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, itu adalah sebuah tatapan dimana mereka percaya padaku dan mulai dari sini pun, Ino tak lagi akrab dengan kami.

Aku jadi terus memikirkan akan sikapku dan sikap Ino, jika aku tak pernah memikirkan mereka sebagai teman, semua cukup adil jika Ino pun tak perlu baik dan menganggapku temannya.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang membuatku bingung tentang pertemanan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Call-Boy._

Aku sudah mencari arti dari dua kata dalam bahasa inggris itu, aku sampai mencari informasinya dan yang aku dapatkan adalah banyaknya situs menawarkan seorang pria yang bisa kau kencani bahkan hingga tidur seranjang.

Sungguh!

Sasuke melakukan pekerjaan itu? Sasuke seorang _call-boy_? Apa karena hal ini, mengingat kembali pembicaraan mereka saat liburan musim panas di pantai, Sasuke hanya menegaskan jika dia tak bisa memiliki perasaan lebih atau hubungan khusus terhadap satu wanita saja, dan sistem kerjanya, hanya berlaku untuk sekali.

Gilaaa!

Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan pekerjaan itu! Kenapa dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai di toko buku? Apa itu tak cukup? Kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan pekerjaan yang terlarang itu?

Aku sampai tak habis pikir.

Tapi, jika benar dia memiliki pekerjaan yang seperti itu, dia tak pernah benar-benar melakukannya padaku bahkan saat hanya ada kami berdua di kamar hotel, Sasuke bahkan melindungiku.

Aku jadi terlampau jauh memikirkannya, tenanglah Sakura, kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkan hal ini, aku hanya perlu mengabaikannya dan anggap tak pernah mengetahui hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini kembali bahas call-boy, ino yang nyinggung dan untung saja abang sasu orang yang gesit, cepat sekali kalau sakura dalam masalah XD. bagaimana sasu tahu sakura berada di sana, author bakalan bikin sasuke pov tapi nanti, jadi semua kejadian dari sudut pandang sasu. nanti yaa..

karena udah di bahas di chapter ini, jadi gigolo dan call-boy sama aja, mungkin kalau call-boy agak lebih halus yaa pengucapannya, di bandingkan gigolo, langsung aja ketahuan kalau gigolo apa hehehe.

di chapter ini pun sedikit menyinggung masa lalu sasu dan teman-temannya, Kiba semacam anak Yakuza, yaa orang-orang yang di takutki di konoha lah kira-kira, nanti akan ada chapter bahas tentang Kiba lagi dan akan sedikit seru di sana, chapter depan sepertinya, XD *Spoiler*

oh ya, gadis mimpi author skip dulu sementara waktu, ada banyak konsep dari fic itu cukup berantakan dan author mesti atur kembali agar tidak kebingungan, bikin fic ngga semudah yang di bayangkan, perlu banyak menghayal ini, eheheh.

lalu mungkin author akan berubah updetan, dari pagi sekarang bakalan update malam, waktu malam sih lebih banyak waktu yang penting nggak ketiduran dan lupa, hehehe.

.

.

see you next chapter..~


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Tringg...~**

**July-24 :( Akhirnya kakakku mendapat pendonor yang cocok, aku harap dia segera sembuh. )**

Beberapa hari ini, aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke, namun aku kembali mendapat sebuah pesan darinya, melirik kursi Ino, aku tak percaya jika akhirnya Ino memilih menjauh dari kami dan masih tetap beranggapan jika Temari dan Shion hanya peduli padaku, kau salah Ino, aku bahkan tak tahu harus peduli atau tidak pada mereka, aku masih belum benar-benar memahami akan pertemanan ini, aku hanya terus mengeluh dan sangat ingin bebas dari pertemanan yang tak aku inginkan ini.

**Sakura :( Aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kakakmu. ) **

**July-24 :( Terima kasih. )**

Meskipun aku tak ingin terlibat, aku hanya ingin membantu semampuku, mendatangi rumah sakit, aku sempatkan diri untuk bertemu ibu.

"Sakura? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya ibu.

"Aku hanya datang untuk melihat seorang teman, katanya hari ini kakaknya akan operasi ginjal." Ucapku.

"Oh, pasien yang berada di lantai atas, kau mengenalnya?"

"Begitulah, bu."

"Dokter yang menanganinya sudah menjamin akan kesembuhannya, kami cukup akrab."

"Baiklah, bu, aku akan ke ruang tunggu." Ucapku.

"Ibu ada di ruangan hingga malam hari, jika kau perlu sesuatu, datanglah ke ruangan ibu."

"Baik, bu."

Kami pun berpisah, mendatangi ruang tunggu dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke di sana, dia tengah duduk dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku datang hanya untuk melihatmu, untukmu." Ucapku, memberinya minuman kaleng yang sempat aku beli di mesin otomatis di lantai dasar.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Duduk di sebelahnya dan melihat sekitar, hanya ada beberapa orang disini, termasuk Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bertemu ibuku, dia tahu siapa dokter yang menangani kakakmu, katanya kemungkinan sembuhnya akan sangat besar, kau harus tetap optimis untuk operasi kakakmu." Ucapku, hanya sekedar memberinya sedikit semangat, apa ini akan berhasil? Aku harap.

Sasuke menatapku dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, aku artikan itu dia menerima ucapanku.

Aku hanya membawa diriku untuk hanyut dalam keadaan ini, aku terus terikut arus, walaupun begitu, aku merasa ini juga perlu, mungkin seperti teguran Sasuke padaku, aku terlalu menutup diri dan tak melihat sekitarku, aku masih memikirkan arti dari seorang teman, mengingat Ino, dia membuatku kecewa, aku juga akhirnya sadar, kau tidak akan mudah menebak isi pemikiran temanmu sendiri, Ino berbuat jahat padaku dan tentu saja Shion dan Temari tidak menerimanya, mereka pikir kami adalah teman dan untuk apa bermasalah? Aku rasa itu bukan kesimpulan yang tepat, teman pun akan memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda walaupun kita terus bersama, dimana ada kalanya yang kau iri dan benci, Ino iri padaku, menatap Sasuke dan onyx itu mengarah padaku, Sasuke selalu sadar jika aku menatapnya dan aku selalu sadar jika Sasuke terus menatap ke arahku.

"Pulanglah, kau akan lelah jika menunggu bersamaku." Ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi." Ucapku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[NC-donald]**

Menatap Shion dan Temari, sejak tadi mereka terlihat aneh, ada apa? Apa ada hal yang harus mereka ceritakan? Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Kapan Ino akan mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada Sakura?" Ucap Shion, akhirnya mereka mulai berbicara dan ternyata ini masih tentang sikap Ino.

Sudah beberapa minggu Ino tak bersama kami lagi, saat di kelas pun dia seperti memusuhi kami, Shion dan Temari jadi semakin risih padanya, sikap Ino cukup buruk, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika dia bahkan akan sejahat itu padaku.

"Ino mungkin perlu waktu." Ucapku, berikan saja dia waktu yang banyak untuk berpikir, jika benar dia masih merasa tidak bersalah, aku yakin ada salah dengan pola pikiran Ino.

Aku sudah menegaskan jika dia sangat menginginkan Sasuke, mereka bisa bersama, tapi aku memikirkan jika cinta itu tak semudah yang di bayangkan, menatap Shion dan Temari, mereka sangat beruntung, mereka memiliki pasangan yang hanya ingin bersama mereka, perasaan mereka sama, mungkin hanya Ino saja yang kurang beruntung, dia ingin memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke dan pemuda itu tidak bisa dengan alasan pekerjaan, lagi-lagi aku mengingat pekerjaan Sasuke yang di sebutkan Ino, masih tidak bisa membayangkannya, sejak pertemuan awal kami, aku memikirkan jika dia pemuda yang tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal semacam itu, kadang-kadang pemikiran orang itu sangat sulit di tebak, Sasuke bahkan begitu baik dan peduli padaku.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak menceritakan padamu lebih awal." Ucap Temari, apa ini tentang Sasuke yang mengaku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Ino? Aku merasa tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu.

"Sebelumnya aku sedikit curiga jika Ino dan Sasuke pacaran, jika mereka pacaran mungkin hubungan mereka akan sangat dekat, tapi aku tak melihat jika Sasuke akan peduli pada Ino, lalu aku menanyakan hal ini pada Shika, dia sudah berbicara pada Sasuke, Ino dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan dan Ino berbohong pada kita, aku jadi tidak menyangka jika sikap Ino sangat buruk selama ini, apa dia tidak mengangap kita ini temannya? Masalah seperti ini di sembunyikan, aku jadi kecewa padanya." Jelas Temari.

"Aku juga jadi kesal dengan apa yang di lakukannya padamu Sakura, dia sungguh menjadi gadis jahat, teman macam pada dia?" Ucap Shion.

Kalian kecewa dan kesal akan sikap buruk Ino, bagaimana denganku yang masih tak menganggap kalian teman, namun hanya memasang topeng ini agar kalian tidak sadar, aku jadi sama buruknya dengan Ino.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan di pikirkan, kami masih ada bersamamu." Ucap Temari, seakan terus mendukungku.

Aku jadi ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, aku tak layak mendapatkan perhatian atau pun dukungan mereka, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga berbuat jahat pada kalian?" Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit takut.

Shion dan Temari terdiam, keduanya terus menatap ke arahku.

"Aku jadi kepikiran jika sikap Ino akan menularimu, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Ino." Ucap Shion.

"Benar, aku merasakannya juga, selama dia tidak mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada Sakura, jangan harap akan kembali berteman dengan kita." Ucap Temari.

Kalian salah, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Sejak mengatakan jika saja aku berbuat jahat pada mereka, aku sudah memikirkan jika mereka akan balik benci padaku seperti yang terjadi pada Ino, rasanya aku menjadi sedikit takut akan hal ini, sepertinya aku memang seorang yang sangat pengecut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ SMA K ] **

Hari ini Temari tidak masuk, tidak ada alasan yang jelas darinya, padahal kemarin kami berbicara bersama setelah sepulang sekolah.

**Sakura :( Apa kau sedang sakit? )**

Tidak ada balasan, aku sudah mengirim pesan LINE padanya, bertanya pada Shion, dia pun tak tahu, bahkan ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi, sesekali Ino akan menatap ke arah kami, walaupun terlihat dia masih marah pada kami, sepertinya Ino juga sedikit peduli jika Temari tidak terlihat dan tidak ada kabar.

**Tringg...~**

Aku sudah tidak sabar membuka pesan balasan LINE itu, aku pikir itu adalah Temari yang tengah membalas pesanku.

**July-24 :( Apa kau ada waktu?)**

Menatap pesan itu, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya.

**Sakura :( Ya aku ada waktu, ada apa?)**

**July-24 :( Aku akan mentraktirmu )**

**Sakura :( Apa kau ingin membuatku menjadi babi gemuk? Aku mau pergi tapi aku yang traktir kali ini )**

**July-24 :( Aku tidak suka di traktir oleh seorang gadis )**

**Sakura :( Baiklah, aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk di traktir seorang pemuda )**

Aku penasaran, dia tetap saja keras kepala,

**July-24 :( Baiklah )**

Sasuke menyerah? Aku tak percaya ini, biasanya dia jauh lebih keras kepala, aku sampai lupa tentang Temari, mungkin saja Shikamaru tahu sesuatu

**Sakura :( Apa kita bisa bertemu? Tapi kau harus mengajak Shikamaru, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu ) **

**July-24 :( Hn, akan aku lakukan )**

**Sakura :( Dan juga Kiba, sebelumnya aku belum berterima kasih dengan baik padanya )**

**July-24 :( Kau menyukai Kiba? )**

**Sakura :(Lagi-lagi kau salah paham ) **

**July-24 :( Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? )**

Bagaimana dia bisa percaya? Aku memikirkan ucapan yang cocok, apa yang harus aku katakan? Atau katakan saja apa yang aku rasakan, aku hanya belum berterima kasih dengan baik pada Kiba, dia beberapa kali menolongku.

**Sakura :( Aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Kiba )**

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Sasuke tak membalasnya, lagi-lagi dia mencampuri urusan seseorang, lagi pula aku sungguh tak menyukai Kiba dalam artian sebagai pasangan, jika pun menjadi teman, aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja dia orang yang sangat berisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Nc-Donald ]**

Aku mengajak Shion bersamaku, kita hanya bertemu di Nc-Donald, tempat yang mudah di jangkau dan aku juga sangat ingin makan burger, lalu ada sesuatu aneh yang tengah terjadi, ada apa dengan mereka? Shikamaru dan Kiba seperti tak terlihat sedang bersahabat, tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri dan membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, hari ini aku ada kesibukan, terima kasih atas ajakanmu Sakura, aku harap lain kali ajakan itu hanya ada kita berdua saja." Ucap Kiba dan pergi begitu saja, Sasuke bahkan tidak menahannya dan Shikamura seperti tidak peduli.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Shion, aku rasa Shion pun menyadari sesuatu.

Aku juga merasakannya, Kiba tidak biasanya, saat kita bertemu, dia akan terlihat ceria, terlalu ribut dan terlalu heboh, sekarang dia seperti terlihat kesal akan sesuatu dan cara bicaranya terdengar begitu serius.

Menatap Sasuke, dia malah balik menatapku tanpa ucapan apapun, aku gatal ingin mencubitnya yang tidak menjelaskan apapun padaku.

"Aku meminta kalian datang karena kami tak tahu kabar Temari, dia tiba-tiba tidak masuk sekolah, pesan kami bahkan tidak di balasnya, ponselnya juga tida bisa di hubungi, aku harap kau sebagai pacarnya mengetahui keadaannya." Ucapku, siapa lagi yang di percayakan selain Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Shikamaru.

Eh? Apa sikap Shikamaru seperti ini? Tidak biasanya, sikap cuek dan dingin itu milik Sasuke, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

"Aku harus pergi, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa jadi terkesan seperti gadis yang tengah PMS? Aku jadi kesal pada mereka.

"Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Shion, setidaknya Shion lebih tenang hari ini, jika dia pun kesal, semua akan di hajarnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi jika kalian ingin mengetahui segalanya termasuk sikap Kiba dan Shikamaru, kalian bisa mendatangi rumah Temari." Ucap Sasuke.

Rumah Temari? Aku tak pernah datang ke sana, Sasuke akan mengantar kami, katanya Shikamaru sering menyeretnya ke rumah Temari hanya untuk membawakan sesuatu untuk pacarnya itu, ternyata Shika tipe bucin juga, padahal aku pikir dia tipe malas bahkan untuk pacarnya.

Katanya cukup jauh ke rumah Temari, Shion memanggil salah satu supir pribadinya untuk mengantar kami, aku jadi harus duduk bersama Sasuke di kursi belakang, ini sangat canggung, sejujurnya aku masih tidak terbiasa dengannya, walaupun berkali-kali setiap aku membutuhkan seseorang, Sasuke akan selalu ada.

**.**

**.**

Aku mematung sejenak di depan gerbang pintu yang cukup besar dan tinggi, bahkan tembok-tembok tinggi berada di sekeliling area rumah ini, apa ini rumah atau sebuah kerajaan? Menatap Shion, dia pun sedikit takjub akan rumah Temari, selama ini kami memang sangat jarang untuk berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing, rumah Temari sangat luas, kami masih berdiri di depan entah ini pintu atau sebuah pagar.

Sasuke memencet bel dan sebuah suara keluar dari pengeras suara.

"_Cari siapa?"_

"Kami teman-teman Temari, kami ingin bertemu dengannya, Temari tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Ucapku.

"_Nona muda kami sedang sibuk, silahkan kembali lagi."_

Ah? Sungguh? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menerima tamu? Apa yang membuat Temari sangat sibuk?

**Braakk! **

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengusir teman-temanku! Biarkan mereka masuk!"_

Kami jadi mendengar suara galak Temari, aku yakin yang berbicara pada pengeras suara tadi sudah mendapat pukulan dari Temari.

Pintu itu terbuka otomatis, seseorang telah menunggu di depan pintu, dia memakai hakama (pakaian tradisional untuk kaum laki-laki). Saat masuk pun, ini sungguh sebuah istana? Atau ini bekas istana kerajaan? Kenapa sangat luas? Rumah khas jepang di jaman dulu mendominasi setiap bangunan di dalamnya, aku jadi terus memikirkan, mungkin saja selama ini Temari adalah seorang putri Konoha, aku pikir dia gadis dari kalangan biasa, Temari seperti menutupi keadaan keluarganya, dia seharusnya seperti Shion, tapi mungkin Temari bukan tipe gadis yang loyal meskipun dia kaya raya, aku penasaran kenapa Temari menutup identitas dirinya.

Pria itu kemudian memandu kami masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, ruang tamunya pun sangat luas, dengan lantai dingin dan terlihat licin, mungkin saja di pernis dengan sangat hati-hati, udaranya sejuk, banyak pohon di sekitar, tidak ada jendela, semuanya seperti pintu geser yang sengaja di buka agar ruangan ini mendapatkan cahaya dan tak perlu menyalakan lampu, beberapa wanita datang dan mereka pun menggunakan yukata, mereka menjamu kami dengan kue dan teh.

"Harap untuk menunggu sebentar." Ucap pria itu lagi dan pergi, mungkin saja dia seperti kepala pelayan.

Setelah menunggu lama, bukan Temari yang datang melainkan dua orang pria, mereka tak memakai pakaian hakama, aku pikir semua yang berada di sini menggunakan hakama, satunya berambut merah dengan tatapan seperti Sasuke, ada tato bertuliskan Ai(cinta) di jidatnya, apa itu tidak sakit? Bahkan sorot mata hampa itu sedikit menakutkan, dan yang satunya lagi.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Shikamaru?" Ucapnya, berambut coklat dan cukup tinggi, dia menatap ke arah satu-satunya pemuda yang ada bersama kami. "Apa itu kau?" Tanyanya dan terlihat kesal.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

dan selamat bermalam minggu..~ XD

di chapter ini, author memulai sebuah konflik lainnya yang berhubungan. =w= sepertinya semakin banyak konflik semakin seru, apalagi bikin tokoh utamanya pusing *ketawa jahat*

lalu, disini pun membuka siapa sebenarnya Temari, author jarang-jarang memasukan Gaara dan Kankuro, karena akan cukup seru jika mereka pun terlibat.

pokoknya di chapter ini paling seru deh buat author apalagi melibatnya banyak orang. ya segitulah kira-kira, kalau kebanyakan spoiler nanti nggak seru.

lalu. author mau menyapa para reader yang masih rajin baca fic ini, XD

author paling senang dengan sitilafifah989, kenapa? antusias banget, hehehe, dan apapun yang kamu reviewkan cukup menjadi semangat author. XD dan terima kasih atas supportnya untuk Sasuke ;)

untuk nurvieee96 yup, call boy sama aja kek gigolo, nggak kek pacaran boongan doang, pokoknya akan cukup gelap saat membahas Sasuke, eh(?) author sudah tak sabar untuk bahas Sasuke, tapi mesti melewati banyak part-part dulu, pokoknya ini akan update tiap hari deh biar kisahnya terus berlanjut. XD dan kalian nggak bosan nunggu, selama author punya waktu author akan rajin up.

halo Lacus Clyne 123, ternyata dirimu baca fic ini juga..., terima kasih, masih sempat untuk membaca fic author lagi. *terharu.

author mencari Nica-Kun, mungkin saja masih baca tapi tak meninggalkan review, hehehe, author akan tahu beberapa reader yang rajin nongol di fic author setiap kalian meninggalkan jejak review,

untuk Sina, author nggak jadi pakai mami Mikoto, alasannya author sangat ingin membangun perasaan kakak-adik antara abng sasu dan Itachi, pokoknya sampe kedalam-dalamnya deh itu perasaan mereka, hehehe, apaan sih, XD

Nejes, banyak fans Itachi sayang ama dia, sudah baik banget di anime korbanin diri, sapa yang nggk senang ama kakak kayak gitu, emang dia kakak the best deh.

dan author tidak bosan akan terima kasih pada reader lainnya, nggak tinggalkan review nggak apa2 kok, author hanya akan tahu kalian melalui itusaja XD,

wah, ini jadi kepanjangan, udah deh XD.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Shikamaru?" Ucapnya, pria berambut coklat dan cukup tinggi, dia menatap ke arah satu-satunya pemuda yang ada. "Apa itu kau?" Tanyanya dan terlihat kesal.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru adalah temanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa, sampaikan pada temanmu itu jika ingin bersama-"

**Buaaghtt!**

"Sekali lagi kau bicara macam-macam pada teman-temanku, Aku akan menghajarmu."

Aku cukup terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Temari datang dan menendang pria itu hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Hey, kau sebagai adik harus menghormati kakakmu!" Kesal pria berambut coklat itu.

"Aku akan mematahkan lehermu sekarang juga." Temari pun semakin kesal.

"Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian, Kankuro ikut aku, kau hanya salah paham, pria bernama Shikamaru itu tidak ada, lalu maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanan ini." Ucap pria yang berambut merah itu, dia pun menyeret pria yang lebih besar darinya itu dan meninggalkan kami.

Aku jadi melihat semacam pertunjukan drama action, baiklah, sekarang kembali pada Temari, dia menggunakan yukata yang indah, kesan tombaynya menghilang begitu saja kecuali saat dia menendang pria tadi.

"Maaf atas sikap kakak-kakakku, mereka memang seperti itu." Ucap Temari.

"Kau punya kakak!" Ucap Shion, dia pun tak percaya dan aku juga, kedua pria tadi adalah kakak Temari.

"Aku anak bungsu." Ucap Temari, dia pun mulai duduk bersama kami.

Melihat Temari, dia baik-baik saja, Temari tidak sakit, lalu apa alasan dia tidak masuk sekolah?

"Kalian tidak bersama Shikamaru?" Tanyanya.

"Bukannya kau jauh lebih tahu dari pada kami? Dia kan pacarmu." Ucap Shion.

Itu benar, kenapa Temari jadi seperti tidak tahu keberadaan pacarnya?

"Kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu selama seminggu." Ucap Temari dan tatapannya terlihat sedih.

Aku dan Shion pun terkejut, bukannya mereka sangat rajin bertemu?

"Kiba dan Shika tengah bertengkar dan aku tidak bisa melerai mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Kami pun menatap Sasuke, apa maksudnya? Apa sikap mereka tadi memang benar? Mereka seperti tidak akrab, aku jadi semakin bingung, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

"Aku dan Kiba bertunangan." Ucap Temari.

"Apa!" Ucapku dan Shion, kami sungguh terkejut akan hal ini, menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat tenang, sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengetahui hal ini, tapi hanya ingin kami mendengarnya langsung dari Temari agar kami percaya.

"Kami di jodohkan, ayahku sebagai klan Sabaku dan ayah Kiba sebagai klan Inuzuka memiliki kedekatan yang sangat lama." Jelas Temari.

Mungkin saja hal ini yang membuat Shikamaru menjadi terlihat berbeda, begitu juga dengan Kiba, mereka bertengkar seperti ini, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Shikamaru dan pasti Kiba merasa bersalah dan sangat tertekan akan keputusan keluarganya secara sepihak.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Shikamaru." Ucap Temari dan wajah terlihat sedih.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" Ucap Shion.

"Mungkin jika kau perlu bantuan, kami akan membantumu." Ucapku, aku juga tidak punya ide, hal ini sangat rumit, kita akan melawan keluarga besar yang begitu berpengaruh.

Apa jika Shion bertindak, apa yang akan terjadi? Dia juga memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat berpengaruh.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, tersentak, lagi-lagi dia rajin menatap ke arahku.

"Apa kau punya ide?" Tanyaku padanya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, dia pun tidak bisa bertindak, aku yakin sekarang Sasuke menjadi posisi yang buruk, mendukung salah satunya, sama saja dia melukai salah satunya.

"Mereka jadi mengurungku di rumah jika aku terus membantah." Ucap Temari, pantas saja dia tidak masuk sekolah, orang tuanya sungguh keterlaluan, semacam memaksa kehendak mereka kepada anak mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Shikamaru?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Temari.

Mereka belum bertemu setelah hari pertunangan Temari. Apa mungkin ada hal yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantunya? Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Temari dan Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hingga pembicaraan kami berakhir, seperti tak ada titik terang dari masalah rumit ini, aku juga tidak suka akan sebuah hubungan yang di paksa, kenapa di jaman sekarang masih ada hal semacam itu?

Lalu, menatap ke samping.

"Sampai kapan akan terus berjalan bersamaku?" Tegurku. Shion sudah pulang dan aku masih terus berjalan menuju halte, aku menolak tumpangan Shion, rumah kami berbeda arah.

"Kita searah." Ucapnya.

Itu benar, walaupun aku masih tidak terlalu senang jika hanya bersamanya saja.

"Ayah Kiba orang yang cukup keras kepala, kalian akan sulit membantu Temari, lupakan saja rencana yang akan kalian buat." Ucap Sasuke, dia terang-terangan memintaku untuk menyerah.

"Aku juga tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tapi melihat tatapan Temari seperti itu, aku merasa kasihan, apa kau pikir aku punya hati sekeras batu? Aku masih punya rasa simpati pada seseorang." Ucapku, sepertinya Sasuke tengah mengejek sikap burukku, aku jadi yakin jika dia tidak melupakan semua ucapanku saat itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucapnya, kali ini menatap ke arahku bahkan terlalu dekat, kenapa dia jadi menyudutkanku seperti ini? Mengalihkan tatapanku, aku jadi malu saat Sasuke sedekat ini.

"A-a-akan aku pikirkan." Ucapku, bisakah kau segera menjauh? Aku tidak bisa bergerak jika dia terlalu dekat.

**Dreet...dreet..dreett...**

Sebuah panggilan, bukan dari ponselku, tapi dari ponsel Sasuke, akhirnya dia menjauh dan tengah mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ada apa? Baiklah, dimana? Hn. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tatapannya tadi sangat tenang, aku ingin tahu dia berbicara dengan siapa? Dia akan kemana? Tidak-tidak, lagi-lagi aku penasaran terhadapnya, kapan aku bisa berhenti melakukan ini?

"Aku akan mengantarmu dengan cepat." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Tidak perlu, jika kau ada kesibukan pergilah, aku akan pulang sendiri." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu." Ucapnya, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia masih mengkhawatirkan hal yang sempat terjadi padaku? Aku memang sedang sial, aku sampai dua kali mendapat masalah yang buruk.

"Aku akan segera naik bus dan pulang." Ucapku, memastikannya agar tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

Sasuke tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dia malah menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya pergi.

"Aku akan memastikan kau aman sampai rumah." Ucapnya.

Kau terlalu baik Sasuke, aku jadi terus-terusan salah paham akan sikap baikmu ini padaku, Kiba dan Shikamaru juga baik, tapi pemikiranku tentang kebaikan mereka sepertinya berbeda.

Sasuke benar-benar mengantarku hingga hampir di depan rumah, aku memintanya untuk berhenti di sini saja, aku akan jalan sendiri, Sasuke kembali menatap ponselnya dan kali ini dia tidak menungguku masuk, Sasuke bergegas, dia tengah terburu-buru dan aku penasaran akan apa yang di lakukannya, aku mengikuti Sasuke dan sesuatu membuatku mengerutkan alis, sebuah mobil berhenti dan keluar seorang wanita dari sana, aku melihat mereka berbicara sebentar dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, wanita yang cantik karena wajahnya penuh dengan _make up _tebal, namun sesuatu yang membuatku tak suka, aku melihat tangan itu menyentuh punggung Sasuke saat meminta masuk ke dalam mobil.

Siapa wanita itu? Apa hubungan mereka? Wanita itu juga terlihat senang saat menatap Sasuke, aku kembali penasaran, jangan lakukan itu Sakura, kau akan kesulitan sendiri.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Huaaaah...!"

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Protesnya.

"Ha? Ka-kau yang mengagetkanku! Kenapa berdiri di belakangku dan berbicara seperti itu?" Kesalku.

Aku benar-benar kesal padanya, aku sampai terkejut saat mendengar suaranya tepat berada di telingaku.

"Maaf, aku pikir kau bersama Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

"Bisakah aku memukulmu lebih dulu." Ucapku, aku ingin membalas perbuatannya tadi.

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai terkejut seperti itu? Kau seperti tengah memata-matai seseorang." Ucapnya dan menatap curiga padaku.

Mungkin aku tak perlu mengatakan jika Sasuke pergi bersama seorang wanita, aku juga tidak ingin Kiba banyak tanya, lagi pula aku tak tahu dia kemana dan wanita itu siapa.

"Aku sedang mengawasi jika ada yang mengikutiku." Ucapku, aku lupa, dia mencari Sasuke. "Jika kau mencari Sasuke, jangan tanya padaku." Lanjutku.

"Begitu ya, ini aneh, Sasuke itu selalu menunggumu di halte bus, dia pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia akan mengantarmu hingga ke rumah." Ucap Kiba.

Ya, aku tahu itu, aku selalu merasa dia berada di dekatku dan memastikan aku aman hingga ke rumah, beberapa kejadian yang menimpahku seperti membuatnya tak tenang, seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu Sasuke dimana." Ucapku.

"Kalian berpisah? Bukannya tadi- ah, maaf, aku tiba-tiba pergi saat bersama kalian." Ucapnya dan kali ini tatapan Kiba terlihat muram, setelah Kiba, Shikamaru juga pergi, sikap mereka memang aneh dan semua terjawab saat kami ke rumah Temari.

Berjalan pergi, aku akan segera pulang, jangan bersama Kiba, dia sangat cerewet.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Cegatnya.

"Pulang." Tegasku, apa dia tidak lihat? Di arah sana adalah rumahku.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan segera pulang." Ucapku, jangan mencari masalah baru dengan Kiba, aku juga tidak mau terlibat dengannya.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku? Ini tentang sikap Shikamaru padaku." Ucap Kiba.

Langkahku terhenti, aku selalu penasaran terhadap apapun.

"Hanya sebentar dan jangan jauh dari area ini." Ucapku, setidaknya aku bisa pulang hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Kiba mengajakku ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan Shikamaru, Temari tidak mengetahuinya, setelah dia bertunangan dengan Kiba, Shikamaru tidak ingin menemuinya bahkan mereka tak pernah saling menghubungi, pesan Temari tak ada yang di balasnya, Shikamaru mungkin saja sedang marah.

"Lihatlah cincin ini." Ucap Kiba, aku pikir dia akan menceritakan tentang Shikamaru, sekarang dia hanya memperlihatkan sebuah cincin padaku.

"Aku akan pulang." Ucapku dan segera di cegat Kiba.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah seperti itu, tapi aku serius untuk memperlihatkanmu, ini cincin pertunanganku, aku tidak mau memakainya, aku ingin membuangnya dan ayahku mengancamku." Ucap Kiba, pemuda preman ini tak berdaya di hadapan ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Shikamaru seperti benci padaku, aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba berbicara dengannya, tapi Shikamaru tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi, ini semua salah pak tua itu! Apa dia tidak tahu jika akrab dengan Shikamaru itu sangat susah! Kami dulunya tidak begitu akrab aku bahkan sempat bertengkar dengannya, jika bukan karena Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah membuatnya babak belur, orang-orangku bahkan tak tinggal diam melihatku terluka, tapi aku melindungi Shikamaru, dia tidak salah, aku saja yang berpikiran buruk jika dia akan merebut Sasuke, padahal aku juga sulit berteman dengan Sasuke, hanya dia yang mengerti keadaanku dan tak pernah takut padaku." Ucap Kiba panjang lebar.

Dia menceritakan kisah yang pernah di ceritakan Sasuke padaku, kisahnya jadi terdengar aneh, merebut teman? Apa mereka ini memiliki hubungan terlarang hingga main rebut-rebutan? Aku tak mengerti lagi akan hubungan pertemanan mereka ini.

Aku menyimpulkan jika Kiba tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Shika menjadi buruk seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan saat itu pun Kiba salah paham, sekarang kasus yang menimpa mereka adalah pacar sahabat yang akan di nikahinya, sejujurnya ini rumit jika masalah ini sudah menyangkut hubungan keluarga, anak-anak seperti kita bisa apa? Orang tua jauh lebih berkuasa dalam mengambil keputusan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

wah, sepertinya ada yang satu pikiran dengan author, Sina, dirimu sangat benar, wkwkwkwkw, ternyata udah terbaca yaa.. uhm. uhm.. kali ini fic author sepertinya mudah terbaca XD. kita lihat saja bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini.

ya ampun author kelewatan lupa menyapa CEKBIOAURORAN di chapter sebelumnya, =_= ini mungkin efek mata yang kurang fokus, maafkan authormu ini, ehehe

sitilafifah989 author nggak bosan dengan review kamu, walaupun mungkin akan ada yang salah paham jika baca, tapi author suka-suka aja, soalnya rata2 kamu kritik nggak jatuhi authornya atau ngehina ficnya. di kritik alurnya saja hahaha, author nggak ada lihat masalah dari reviewnya, seru aja sih, XD nggak pindah lapak ah, malas, disini aja kadang biasa malas update, pfff. bagaimana dengan tempat lain. :D

Lacus Clyne 123 nggk apa-apa, author yakin ada yang di baca kok, walaupun nggak sempat ninggalin review, biasanya dirimu review di akhir-akhir chapter ehehehe, thank you...~ dirimu juga dah,

nejes, alasan Gaara dan Kankuro nggak kenal, mereka tipe sibuk, Shika datang di saat mereka berdua nggak ada, eheheheh, di jelasin langsung.

sepertinya segitu aja, author lagi pengen berinterkasi dengan para reader sih, ehehe, pokoknya terima kasih banyak dah.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

** Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Sebelumnya saat aku tahu dengan siapa aku bertunangan, aku membicarakan hal ini dengan Shikamaru, namun tanggapannya hanya membuatku kesal, dia mengatakan jika aku harus membahagiakan Temari dan jangan membuatnya bersedih, gila! Apa-apaan dia! Aku bahkan tak punya pemikiran untuk menikahi Temari, dia adalah pacarnya, Aku begitu tahu hubungan mereka, Shikamaru sangat menyayanginya, mereka saling mencintai dan aku hanya seperti sebuah pengganggu untuk mereka." Ucap Kiba.

Aku hanya mendengar setiap ucapan Kiba, dia benar-benar curhat akan masalah yang di landanya, dan lagi Sasuke tak bisa membantunya, aku saja tak punya ide, aku juga sangat ingin membuat Shika dan Temari untuk bersatu kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu, keluarga kalian begitu menakutkan." Ucapku, siapa yang mau mencari masalah dengan para klan Inuzuka, apalagi aku baru tahu jika Temari itu memiliki keluarga yang tak jauh beda dengan Kiba, jika ikut campur, mungkin kepalaku sudah di potong mereka.

Aku baru saja menyadari satu hal, Kiba dan Temari itu sama, mereka punya latar belakang yang sama, hanya saja Temari menutupinya dengan begitu rapat hingga tak ada yang tahu jika dia putri dari klan Sabaku yang terdengar cukup di takuti selain klan Inuzuka. Temari pandai beradaptasi dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak sadar, sedangkan Kiba, dia tak pandai menutupinya dan berakhir dengan mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda, Kiba di jauhi karena orang-orang takut padanya.

Kiba jadi semakin terpuruk, di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan semuanya akan berhubungan dengan keluarga, kami hanya sebatas teman, teman? Apa aku sudah menganggap mereka teman-temanku? Atau mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam masalah yang di hadapi sekarang ini.

"Aku punya rencana, tapi mungkin rencana yang cukup beresiko." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?" Aku juga penasaran, orang seperti Kiba merencanakan hal apa?

"Ayah sengaja menjodohkanku karena tak pernah melihatku bersama seorang gadis, mungkin saja jika aku punya pacar, dia akan memikirkannya kembali." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau sudah bertunangan, bagaimana mungkin kau mengubah pikiran ayahmu?"

"Aku akan meyakinkannya, siapa pun, selain Temari, aku bisa berbohong dengan gadis lain." Ucapnya dengan penuh putus asa.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, carilah gadis yang mau di ajak berbohong denganmu, setidaknya dia pandai menutup mulut dan tidak akan membongkar segala kebohonganmu." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

Wah? Secepat itu?

"Baguslah, sekarang kau mulai saja rencanamu."

"Sekarang aku sudah memulai rencanaku."

Eh?

"Dimana gadis itu? Apa kau sudah membawanya?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Tentu, dia ada di hadapanku."

Di hadapannya?

Menatap Kiba, dia tersenyum senang ke arahku.

"Aku harap, mohon bantuannya Sakura, sejujurnya aku tak pernah memiliki teman wanita, aku hanya akrab dengan Shika dan Sasuke, yang lainnya takut dengan latar belakangku, apalagi mendengar nama klan keluargaku saja, mereka sudah kabur lebih dulu, satu-satunya gadis yang tidak takut padaku hanya kau." Ucapnya.

**?**

**?**

**?**

Apaaaaaaa...!

"Ka-kau sudah gila yaa! Aku tidak mau menjadi pasangan bohongan untukmu! Keluargamu sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana jika mereka tahu kebenarannya dan aku akan menjadi orang yang akan di bantai mereka." Ucapku, aku masih tak percaya ini, rencana konyol Kiba, dia ingin aku menjadi pasangannya, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan masalahmu!

"Kau benar, aku terlalu memaksakan keadaan, maaf Sakura, aku malah menyeretmu seperti ini." Ucap Kiba, senyumannya menghilang dan dia kembali putus asa. "Mungkin jika hidupku berakhir, semua ini juga akan berakhir." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika berani melakukan hal konyol itu." Tegasku, kenapa harus menjadikan bunuh diri adalah pilihan utama! Dia benar-benar orang bodoh! Aku semakin kesal padanya.

"Hidup ini tidak berarti lagi jika seorang teman memusuhimu." Ucapnya.

"Ini bukan drama kehidupan di dalam novel, jika kau mati, semua tidak mungkin akan beres begitu saja, jangan ber-akting konyol sekarang, nyawa dan teman itu tidak sama!" Kesalku.

"Kau tidak akan tahu Sakura, teman melebihi apapun di dunia ini." Ucap Kiba.

Terdiam.

Aku mungkin tidak akan mempunyai pemikiran seperti Kiba, dia jauh lebih menghargai arti dari persahabatan itu, sedangkan aku, aku hanya mengikuti arus saja, aku jadi tak paham apapun sekarang ini, memang akan terdengar konyol jika nyawa di ganti dengan persahabatan, aku tidak bisa habis pikir akan tindakan aneh itu.

Memikirkan tentang sikap mereka, mungkin di dalam pikiran Kiba, sejak awal dia sudah sangat sulit bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya, apalagi status keluarganya yang tidak biasa, jika aku di posisi Kiba, mungkin akan menghadapi hal yang sama, hanya sendirian, itu yang aku harapkan selama ini, tapi apa benar rasa sendirian itu sangat buruk? Selama ini aku tak pernah benar-benar sendirian walaupun tak menganggap ketiga temanku itu, aku selalu bersama mereka dan mereka tak pernah meninggalkanku, rasa peduli mereka pun sangat besar, walaupun aku tak pernah menghargainya.

Aku jauh lebih buruk dari apapun, ucapan Kiba membuat pikiranku sedikit terbuka akan rasa menghargai dan peduli satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak pandai berakting, tapi jika aku bisa membantumu seperti yang di rencanakan, mungkin aku bisa-"

"-Sungguh! Aku senang sekali mendengar ucapanmu Sakura!" Ucapnya dia sampai akan memelukku, ucapanku bahkan belum selesai!

"Me-menjauh dariku!" Kesalku dan mendorong wajahnya.

Aku tak tahu lagi, apakah cara ini sudah benar? Demi menolong Temari dan Shika aku harus berpura-pura memiliki hubungan dengan Kiba, menatapnya, dia terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia, dimana wajah putus asanya itu?

Lagi pula, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, langkahku terhenti, beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang terlihat seperti preman, mereka menghalangi jalanku.

"Apa kau nona Haruno Sakura?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak, kau salah orang." Ucapku, aku jadi takut, apa-apaan ini? Apa aku akan mengalami hal yang sama lagi? Apa mereka akan menculikku?

"Itu tidak mungkin, foto ini sama dengan wajahmu nona." Ucap yang lainnya dan melihat sebuah foto.

Melihat sekitar, lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan hal yang sama, kenapa beberapa orang di sekitar seakan tidak peduli jika seseorang dalam masalah? Atau mereka pikir ini bukan sebuah masalah? Mereka memilih lewat begitu saja dan mengabaikanku.

Berbalik arah dan mencoba kabur, pergerakanku terhenti, mereka menahan lenganku dan memaksaku pergi.

"Lepaskan ak-" Mulutku di bekap begitu saja.

Siapa saja tolong aku! Kenapa aku harus mendapat hal seperti ini lagi! Mereka memasukanku ke dalam mobil dan mataku di tutup, aku sampai gemetaran dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, takut, aku sangat takut, rasanya perut melilit dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tak berdaya, mereka memindahkanku, aku cuma bisa merasakannya selama mata ini tertutup kain, tapi mereka tak seperti membuangku begitu saja, mereka menaruhku dengan perlahan di lantai yang terasa dingin, aku tidak bisa bergerak dan penutup mata ini basah, aku sudah menangis seperti anak kecil, aku sungguh takut, aku rasa kesempatan keduaku untuk hidup ini adalah sia-sia, aku menyia-nyiakan bantuan Taruho, jika ini adalah akhir dari hidupku, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Namun,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pacar tuan muda! Kalian mau di hajarnya! Cepat lepaskan dia!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan itu, pacar katanya? Pacar siapa?

"Ma-maafkan kami, dia mencoba kabur dan inilah cara terbaik." Ucap suara lainnya, aku bisa merasakan jika ikatan pada tanganku terlepas dan mereka membuka penutup mata ini, aku sudah sangat malu melihat keadaanku, apalagi wajahku basah, penutup mulut itu pun akhirnya terbuka.

"Tolong aku! Siapa saja!Tolong aku!" Teriakku keras, bahkan terisak.

"Lihatlah! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian menakutinya!" Ucap seorang pria, dia datang menghampiriku. "Tenanglah nona, maafkan sikap buruk mereka, mereka tak bermaksud berbuat jahat." Ucapnya lagi, menatap pria itu, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, perutku semakin melilit dan sangat sakit, aku sudah tidak kuat, perasaan itu kembali, perasaan dimana aku ketakutan hanya dengan sebuah ancaman untuk di bunuh, rasa trauma itu kembali lagi, tiba-tiba penglihatanku menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

Mencoba membuka mataku, perutku terasa keram, suara teriakan itu membangunkanku, aku bisa melihat seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, dia bahkan memukul beberapa orang yang sepertinya aku ingat, mereka yang memaksaku mengikuti mereka.

"No-nona Sakura!" Ucap seseorang dan membuat Kiba berhenti memukul beberapa pria di sana.

Tatapan itu mengarah padaku, dia sangat khawatir, aku bahkan melihat bekas darah di punggung tangannya, apa benar dia akan membunuh orang-orang itu? Melirik ke arah mereka, semuanya babak-belur, aku tak tahu jika Kiba sangat kuat.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau baik saja-saja, apa kau merasa sakit?" Ucapnya, dia sangat berisik dan menghampiriku, memastikan aku tidak terluka.

"Tenanglah sedikit dan jangan memukul orang di hadapanku, aku tidak ingin melihatnya." Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit mual.

"Keluar kalian sekarang juga!" Usirnya dan para pria itu akhirnya pergi, menatap sekitar, ruangan ini sangat besar, bahkan untuk sebuah kategori kamar.

"Mereka menyakitimu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sangat bingung, kenapa mereka menculikku dan kenapa aku berada di sini. "Dimana ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ini kamar tamu, aku tak menyangka jika mereka akan membawamu ke rumahku."

Ini rumah Kiba? Area kamar yang sangat luas, tidak jauh beda dengan desain rumah Temari, dia pun di panggil tuan muda, sama halnya dengan Temari yang di panggil nona muda, mereka sama-sama dari anak klan yang cukup di takuti.

"Aku minta maaf sudah melibatkanmu terlalu jauh, sekarang di rumah, kabar tentang kita pacaran menjadi menyebar, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu, awalnya mereka pikir kau akan ikut dengan tenang, tapi aku tahu kau memiliki pengalaman buruk terhadap orang-orang yang akan mengajakmu pergi, orang-orangku pasti akan menggunakan cara seperti menculik seseorang, maaf Sakura, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas hal ini." Ucap Kiba, dia pun turut menyesal, ini adalah idenya dan sekarang aku terseret begitu jauh dengan masalah yang terjadi.

Ah, dia ingat akan hal itu, semua benar, aku jadi trauma akan hal itu, dan juga aku tidak bisa menghindarinya, Kiba memperhatikan hal yang sudah lewat itu.

"Minumlah ini, mungkin kau akan lebih baik." Ucap Kiba dan menawarkan segelas air hangat untukku, aku rasa itu lebih baik, perutku sedikit sakit.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, bangun dan meneguk segelas air hangat itu.

**Sraaakk...**

Pintu geser itu terbuka, seorang pria yang terlihat mirip dengan Kiba namun tatanan rambut yang terlihat sangat rapi.

"Aku ingin melihat gadis yang berani bersama anakku." Ucap pria itu, dia tidak terlihat tua, namun tatapan tegas dan sepertinya siapapun yang melihatnya akan takut.

"Apa-apaan ini ayah! Apa kau yang menyuruh mereka menculik Sakura!" Kesal kiba, dia tengah melindungiku.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau sudah bertunangan! Kenapa baru membawa pacarmu ke rumah! Apa kau tidak malu dengan keluarga Sabaku!" Pria tua itu tak kalah keras dalam berbicara.

Menatap ke arahnya dan tatapanku terbalas, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, bukannya aku tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak suka cara seperti ini.

"Katakan nona, apa yang kau lihat dari anakku, kau bahkan tahu bagaimana lingkungan keluarga kami." Ucapnya, pria itu bertanya padaku.

"Jangan mengganggu Sakura!" Kiba berusaha kembali melindungiku.

**Plaak!**

Sebuah tamparan keras hingga membuat Kiba terjatuh.

"Kau sudah membuat masalah dan masih tidak menyadarinya juga! Keluar dan biarkan kami berbicara."

Apa!

A-aku tidak mau di tinggal dengan pria yang terkenal sangat berbahaya ini.

Kiba di seret begitu saja, walaupun dia melawan, sepertinya orang-orang yang bersama ayahnya jauh lebih kuat, pintu itu akhirnya tertutup, aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Kiba, namun yang lebih penting ini, aku harus fokus akan pria tua yang sudah duduk tidak jauh dari hadapanku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, aku juga sudah mencari tahu tentang keluargamu." Ucapnya.

U-untuk apa? Apa keluargaku akan mendapat masalah juga? Aku tidak ingin ayah dan ibu terlibat dan kebohonganku dan Kiba.

"Ka-kami hanya sebatas pacaran, bisakah paman tidak mengganggu keluargaku?" Gugupku, suaraku bahkan sampai bergetar, aku sangat takut bahkan hanya dengan menatap mata tajamnya itu, keluargaku tidak ada hubungannya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu latar belakang seorang gadis yang akan bersama anakku."

Walaupun itu semua kebohongan.

"Aku rasa kau cukup memenuhi syarat, ayahmu orang yang cukup berpengaruh, pekerja keras, posisinya juga sangat bagus, ibumu seorang dokter ahli yang juga terkenal, dan kau, adalah murid terpintar di SMA K, ini tidak buruk, bahkan anak Sabaku tidak bisa menandingimu, aku salut akan dirimu nona Sakura." Ucapnya, apa itu sebuah pujian? Dia tengah memujiku?

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti akan sikap Kiba, jika benar dia tidak suka akan pertunangan ini karena kau, seharusnya dia katakan lebih awal, dia malah diam dan sekarang baru memperlihatkannya pada kami. Jadi aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau lihat dari anakku." Ucapnya, dia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku ingin berkata jujur, paman."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

malam...~

makin ke sini makin ribet urusannya, :D :D

oh ada sedikit cerita di balik marga-marga sebagai orang Yakuza, jadi author cuma tampilkan dua yaitu keluarga Inuzuka dan Sabaku, nah, author sempat googling sampe pusing dan ternyata tidak menemukan marga keluarga Temari, rata-rata mereka pake nama langsung aja. =_=" ini sensei kasih setengah-setengah gitu nama mereka, =_=" pada akhirnya, ingat gaara sering ucapan Sabaku kalau nggak salah, salah satu jurusnya yaa, so author pake itu saja biar nggak ribet lagi mo cari. biasanya author pake akasuna karena kadang di kasih satu keluarga ama Sasori, sekarang author lagi nggk pake Sasori, jadi mau cari marga asli gaara dan, ternyata nggak ada :D :D :D

.

.

See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin berkata jujur, paman." Ucapku, aku sedikit takut, tapi aku harus menghadapi hal ini, jika aku lari sekarang, semuanya akan menjadi masalah baru. "Aku tak melihat apapun dari Kiba, dia hanya seorang pemuda yang bebas dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya, dia bahkan menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang tekun, peduli terhadap teman dan sekitarnya, aku melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang butuh orang lain berada di sekitarnya, apa paman sadar? Dia tidak bisa membanggakan latar belakang keluarganya, orang-orang jauh lebih takut dan membuatnya memilih menyendiri, apa hal itu yang paman harapkan dari seorang anak? Jika bukan karena kedua temannya, Kiba akan menjadi anak yang terpuruk, lalu aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal, Temari adalah pacar sahabatnya, dia tidak ingin persahabatannya hancur karena sebuah pemaksaan ini-"

Pria tua itu hanya terdiam, tidak jauh beda dari Kiba, paman ini menghargai setiap ucapanku dan akan mendengar segalanya tanpa perlu di potongnya.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan keluarga kalian yang terbentuk sudah sangat lama, aku sadar diri jika aku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam lingkungan Kiba, lalu aku tak begitu punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan segalanya, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Kiba tidak bahagia, bukannya ini sangat egois? Apa paman pernah mendapat posisi seperti Kiba?" Ucapku dan aku melihat tatapan terkejut walaupun hanya sedikit saja.

Pria itu tak berbicara banyak, dia hanya menyampaikan permintaan maaf atas sikap anak buahnya dan pergi begitu saja, setelahnya Kiba masuk seperti orang yang sangat ketakutan, dia memastikan jika ayahnya tidak berbuat buruk padaku, aku merasa baik-baik saja, lagi pula hari ini adalah kesalahpahaman. Kiba dan ayahnya sangat mirip, tapi kemungkinan besar dengan pengaruh dari latar belakang dan lingkungannya, ayah Kiba menjadi orang yang keras hati dan sangat tegas.

"Kau pasti sangat syok hari ini, aku jadi sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu untuk menebusnya." Ucap Kiba, masih saja merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, apa kau tidak sadar, aku bertemu pria yang di cukup di takuti hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja." Ucapku, bukannya aku bangga, aku hanya merasa ini seperti hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, kami bahkan berbicara santai, orang lain pasti akan kabur dan tidak berani berbicara dengannya, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri untuk berbicara dengan pak tua itu.

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah membaik, aku sangat khawatir jika ini kembali mempengaruhimu." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya?" Tanyaku, aku tidak ingin semua yang telah aku lakukan menjadi sia-sia.

"Mereka akan membicarakannya lagi dan akan di tentukan segera." Ucap Kiba.

Aku harap semua akan kembali seperti semula dan tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Kiba mengantarku hingga ke halte bus, aku tidak perlu di antarnya, aku ingin pulang sendiri saja.

Naik sebuah bus dengan rute yang berbeda, biasanya akan dari arah sekolah, kali ini menuju ke arah sekolah, aku sedikit lelah, aku sampai tidak jujur pada Kiba, aku sangat takut saat itu dan menangis begitu saja, memalukan, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sungguh ketakutan.

Turun dari halte yang berseberangan dengan tempat biasa aku turun, dari jauh aku melihat beberapa anak gadis mengerumuni seseorang, tatapanku terfokus pada orang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis itu, tapi sorot matanya terlihat hampa dan dia terus menatap layar ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

Ponselku, aku perlu mengecek ponselku, tidak mungkin dia duduk di sana begitu saja, Kiba sempat mengatakan padaku jika Sasuke kadang menunggu di halte dimana aku biasanya turun setelah sepulang sekolah.

Terkejut.

Begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab, pesan LINE yang sangat banyak, dia mengirimnya beberapa kali dan semua adalah ucapan khawatir, Sasuke mencariku, dia bahkan menanyakan aku dimana, saat membuka semua pesan itu, pesannya akan bertuliskan 'Read' secara otomatis, tandanya aku sudah membuka pesan itu dan melihatnya.

**Dreet...dreett...dreett..**

**July-24 calling..**

Aku hampir menjatuhkan ponselku, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubungiku.

"_Sakura! Kau ada dimana!" _Suara itu terdengar sangat panik.

"Aku berada di seberang." Ucapku dan spontan saja mata onyx itu mengarah ke sini, aku melambaikan tangan dan membuatnya bergerak seperti orang yang tidak sabaran, dia bahkan meninggalkan seluruh gadis yang terus berada di dekatnya, Sasuke berlari dan tak memperhatikan kendaraan berlalu-lalang, beberapa kali suara klakson kesal dari pengendara dengan tingkah menyeberang Sasuke yang tidak hati-hati.

Sebuah pelukan erat mendarat ke arahku setelah dia berhasil menyeberang dengan susah payah, saat itu aku yang ketakutan, jika saja ada yang menabraknya, dia tidak bisa melihat situasi saat menyeberang seperti orang hilang kendali, apa dia sudah bosan hidup?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melukaimu? Kenapa kau sampai mendapat hal buruk seperti itu lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, aku bahkan kesulitan melepaskan pelukan ini.

Tunggu.

Apa dia melihatku di bawa oleh para pria itu? Apa Sasuke berada di sekitar sekolah?

"Sasuke." Panggilku, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencemaskanmu." Ucapnya.

Aku menjadi tenang setelah mendengar ucapannya, nada suara itu tidak bisa berbohong, aku sampai merasakan sebuah debaran, apa ini detak jantung Sasuke? Berdebar sangat kuat. Aku jadi mengingat tatapannya itu saat duduk di halte bus, begitu kosong, apa dia terus memikirkanku?

"Bi-bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Ucapku, aku jadi sadar jika sejak tadi kami menjadi tonton orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, lagi-lagi mereka akan salah paham jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskanku, menggenggam tanganku beranjak pergi dari sana, Sasuke tidak membawaku pulang, apa kita akan pergi ke sesuatu tempat? Dia selalu ingin membawaku kemana pun tanpa persetujuanku.

"Aku melihatmu di bawah oleh beberapa pria, dan mungkin saja aku aku akan kesulitan, aku yakin dengan menghubungi Kiba kau akan mendapat pertolongan." Ucap Sasuke, kami masih berjalan dan Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"Sejujurnya orang-orang yang membawaku adalah anak buah ayah Kiba." Ucapku dan Sasuke berhenti berjalan, kali ini dia menatap ke arahku.

"Apa kau membuat masalah? Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanyanya, Sasuke begitu khawatir.

Terdiam, apa aku katakan saja jika ini rencana Kiba hingga melibatkanku? Menatap Sasuke, aku memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika berkata yang sejujurnya, Sasuke mungkin akan marah pada Kiba, tidak-tidak, saat ini Shikamaru sedang marah padanya dan jika Sasuke juga, aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Ha-hanya salah paham." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku takut berbohong pada Sasuke, tatapannya itu menuntut kebenaran. "Maaf." Ucapku lagi.

"Aku menunggu saat kau berbicara jujur." Ucapnya, kembali berjalan dan sejak tadi genggaman itu tak juga lepas, Sasuke membawaku menyeberang jalan di _zebra-cross,_ sebelumnya dia asal menyeberang saja.

"Sasuke, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin dia melepaskan genggaman ini.

"Tidak, sampai kau tiba di depan rumahmu." Ucapnya.

Melirik tangan kami yang saling menyatuh itu, aku sedikit malu, tidak, aku sangat malu, hubungan apa yang tengah di bangun Sasuke padaku? Namun masalah sekarang adalah keluarga Kiba yang salah paham jika aku adalah pacar Kiba, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhati-hati? Apa perlu aku mengantar-jemputmu setiap hari?" Ucap Sasuke, genggamannya terlepas, saat ini dia terus menatap ke arahku.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku masih bisa jaga diri." Ucapku.

Tatapan itu menjadi marah. "Bagaimana kau bisa jaga diri jika mereka sangat mudah membawamu begitu saja!" Kesalnya.

**Bang!**

Aku tak percaya ini, Sasuke menyudutkanku hingga ke tembok dan pukulan keras di sana, tangannya pasti sangat sakit, namun tatapan aneh yang di perlihatkannya, dia seakan takut, takut akan sesuatu, apa yang kau takutkan Sasuke? Ini hanya aku, aku yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun denganmu, aku saja tidak mengerti kita ini apa? Teman? Orang yang saling kenal? Orang yang saling akrab? Atau bukan apapun.

Sedikit ragu, tapi Sasuke tak juga beranjak dari hadapanku dan masih memasang wajah itu, tanganku bergerak perlahan, apa jika aku bertindak akan membuatnya tenang? Selama ini dia yang terus menenangkanku, mengulurkan kedua tanganku, merangkul lehernya, mendekatkan tubuh ini hingga memeluknya, Sasuke cukup tinggi, aku harus sedikit berjinjit. Sejujurnya ini sangat sulit, aku harap Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, terkejut, Pemuda tinggi ini membalas pelukanku, tubuhnya agak sedikit merendah hingga membuatku tak berjinjit lagi.

"Aku akan mengobati tanganmu." Ucapku, sedikit menawarkan pengobatan.

Setelah tiba, rumah ini sangat kosong kedua orang tua akan pulang sangat malam, apalagi jika ayah akan lembur atau ibu akan ada operasi, saat ini, di ruang tamu, mencoba membalut luka di punggung tangan Sasuke, tangannya terluka, pukulan ke arah tembok itu sangat keras, aku bahkan bisa merasakannya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi." Tegurku.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Selesai dengan perban itu, aku akan membuatkan segelas teh untuknya, Sasuke duduk dengan tenang, sesekali dia akan memperhatikan rumah ini, aku tahu rumah ini cukup luas dengan beberapa perabot tertata rapi, aku tak pernah memamerkan apa yang aku punya, hampir beberapa hiasan rumah adalah hasil oleh-oleh ayah saat perjalanan bisnis atau ibu yang kadang akan liburan keluar negeri, aku tak bisa di katakan sebagai gadis sederhana, ayah dan ibu punya penghasilan yang cukup tinggi, rumah ini sangat besar dan halamannya luas, tidak ada pembantu, ibu sempat bermasalah dengan pembantu yang bekerja padanya hingga mereka tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Kau hanya tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke padaku setelah kembali dan menyajikan teh untuknya.

"Iya, aku tinggal sendirian, aku hanya anak tunggal." Ucapku.

"Rumah besar dan seorang diri."

"Begitulah, ayah dan ibuku sangat sibuk."

"Namun kau menjaga sikap, anak yang patuh."

"Te-tentu saja! Aku ingin menjadi anak yang bisa mereka banggakan." Ucapku, aku jadi merasa malu mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku serius tentang tawaran akan mengantar dan menjemputmu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh." Tolakku. Bisakah dia tidak terus merepotkan diri?

"Jika kau dalam bahaya, aku yang akan repot."

"Ji-jika begitu kau tidak perlu mengurusku!"

"Aku akan terus mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapnya.

**Deg.**

A-apa-apaan dia? Apa dia akan membuatku ge-er lagi? Aku tidak mau besar kepala dengan rasa pedulinya yang berlebihan, tersentak saat Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiriku.

"Kau mau membuatku khawatir? Apa kau senang jika aku seperti orang bodoh mencarimu?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucapku, malu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap matanya, Sasuke duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"Hn? Jadi kau menerima tawaranku?"

Aku harus tegas, bagaimana bisa dia membuatku seperti ini, berdebar tidak jelas, aku tidak ingin mendengar setiap ucapan pedulinya itu, mengangkat wajahku dan tanpa sadar wajah Sasuke mendekat, menahan wajah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesku.

Sasuke memberatkan dirinya dan membuatku sampai berbaring di atas sofa, pemuda itu menindihku, Sasuke tengah berbaring di atasku, seperti berbaring di atas kasur, aku bukan kasurmu! Mencoba bergerak namun dia cukup berat.

"Hanya sebentar saja, aku lelah." Ucapnya.

Haa..~ Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami, katanya dia lelah, apa mungkin saat dia melihatku di bawa oleh beberapa orang, Sasuke berusaha mengejar dan mencariku?

Rumah ini sangat sunyi, hanya ada kami berdua dalam keheningan ini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, apa dia tertidur? Melirik jam dinding, hari sudah sangat sore, mungkin akan membiarkannya sebentar saja dan aku harap dia tidak terlalu pusing dengan detak jantungku ini, untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda melakukan ini padaku dan aku tidak melawannya, menyentuh rambutnya dan mengusapnya perlahan, wah, rambut Sasuke sangat halus, terkesan seperti anak kecil yang manja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

chapter ini, apakah bunga di musim semi telah berkemar? Eh? tak tahulah, semuanya masih simpang siur...~

yak, pada akhirnya Sakura tetap berbohong, ini demi Kiba, tanpa sadar dia jadi peduli para sekitarnya, hem-hem, author senang.

see you next chapter?

ah, nggak.

author update satu chapter lagi yaa...~ :)

Next!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke lebih lama di rumah, dia benar-benar tertidur di atasku dan membuatku kesulitan membangunkannya.

**Dreet...dreet...dreet...~**

Nada sebuah ponsel dari arah ruang tamu, aku menemukan ponsel yang bukan milikku di atas sofa,

**Suigetsu calling...~**

Ini ponsel milik Sasuke, bergegas keluar, mungkin saja dia masih belum jauh, aku harus mengembalikannya segera, ponselnya berhenti bergetar, namun kembali lagi bergetar dan masih nama yang sama menghubunginya, mencoba mengangkatnya, mungkin saja Sasuke menggunakan nomer temannya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"_Sasuke, kau ada di mana? Apa kau tidak membaca pesanku? Kau ada pekerjaan." _

"Ma-maaf, ponsel Sasuke tertinggal." Ucapku.

"_Oh, tertinggal, aku tak tahu jika dia sedang bekerja sekarang, apa kau wanita yang sudah memesan Sasuke sebelumnya? Hari ini hanya ada satu daftar wanita saja. Jika Sasuke ada bersamamu kat-" _

Terkejut.

Sasuke bergegas mengambil ponselnya dariku, aku tidak mendengar ucapan pria itu lagi.

"A-aku ingin mengembalikan ponselmu, tapi pria yang bernama Suigetsu terus menghubungimu, a-aku pikir kau mencarinya melalui ponselnya." Ucapku, aku bahkan sangat gugup, baru saja kita berbicara dengan sangat akrab dan tatapan Sasuke saat tadi terlihat melembut padaku, sekarang dia terlihat marah. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang untuk mengangkatnya." Ucapku, lagi, dan menundukkan wajahku, aku jadi takut padanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia tidak mengungkit masalah ponselnya dan berjalan melewatiku, dari ucapan pria tadi, dia mencari Sasuke untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan, dia juga menyinggung tentang wanita yang memesan Sasuke, aku jadi teringat akan hal yang aku cari saat itu tentang _call-boy._

"Sasuke, apa selain menjadi pegawai di toko buku, kau punya pekerjaan lain?" Tanyaku, aku jadi penasaran lagi.

"Aku bekerja di konstruksi bangunan." Ucapnya, santai.

"Yang lainnya?" Tanyaku dan tatapan itu terlihat sangat dingin.

"Masuklah, aku tidak ingin kau berkeliaran saat malam hari sendirian." Ucapnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi mengabaikanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorot mata kelam itu dan menandakan dia tidak senang, kenapa aku jadi galau memikirkan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah itu? Aku hanya tak sengaja mengangkat ponselnya, tapi Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikanku, lalu beberapa hari ini dia tak mengirim pesan LINE padaku, bukannya aku menunggu pesannya itu, tapi ini jadi sangat aneh, aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengannya juga, padahal dia sudah menawarkan diri akan melindungiku, semuanya jadi terdengar hanya seperti kebohongan besar, bahkan di toko buku aku tak melihatnya, apa dia sangat marah padaku?

Hari ini pun Temari masih absen dan Shion tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Aku belum mendengar keputusan keluarga Kiba dan Temari, apa rencana Kiba akan berhasil? Menatap ke arah Ino, dia masih tidak ingin berbicara pada kami. Aku melupakan satu tempat lagi.

**[ RS. Konoha ]**

Aku bertemu dengan ibu di koridor rumah sakit, aku hanya mengatakan ingin menjenguk saudara temanku itu. Aku sama sekali belum pernah menjenguk kak Itachi, apa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit atau belum? Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar operasinya lancar.

Menanyakan pasien Uchiha Itachi pada bagian resepsionis, katanya dia masih ada dan berada di ruang inap nomer 303, mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang perawat yang tengah bertugas dan naik ke lantai 3, kak Itachi masih berada di rumah sakit, dia masih dalam tahap pemulihan dan penyesuaian dengan ginjal barunya.

"Permisi." Ucapku, mengetuk perlahan dan membuka pintu, tidak ada Sasuke di dalam, aku sedikit berharap jika Sasuke berada disini juga.

"Oh, kau datang?" Ucapnya dan terlihat senang.

"Bagaimana keadaan kak Itachi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah bisa keluar sekitar tiga hari lagi." Ucapnya, dia terlihat jauh lebih sehat, operasi itu berhasil sesuai ucapan ibu padaku.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Kau tak bersama Sasuke?"

"Aku dari sekolah dan kami belum bertemu." Ucapku, beberapa hari ini dia menghilang, katanya peduli padaku, tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi? Pembohong!

Kak Itachi begitu ramah, aku jadi tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu menyayangi kakaknya.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, aku sudah pernah menanyakannya pada Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya dengan benar. Apa kau tahu Sasuke bekerja apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

Terdiam, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika adikmu bekerja sebagai seorang_ call-boy_, namun pekerjaan itu belum pasti, aku belum melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, walaupun Ino sudah membenarkan hal itu, jika aku ceritakan mungkin kak Itachi akan sangat terpukul.

"Aku hanya pernah melihatnya di sebuah toko buku dan katanya dia juga bekerja di konsturksi bangunan." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa, aku tak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini, aku terus berada di rumah sakit dan dia terlihat melakukan banyak hal di luar sana."

Sasuke begitu peduli padamu hingga tak memperdulikan dirinya, pekerjaan apapun di lakukannya demi kesembuhanmu, aku bisa melihat raut cemas itu dari wajah kak Itachi.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku juga masih sedang menyelidiki tentang pekerjaan Sasuke yang lainnya, aku jadi harus berbohong pada kak Itachi.

Selesai dengan kunjunganku, keluar dari kamar kak Itachi dan sedikit terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Apa kau punya waktu?"

Mengalihkan tatapanku, jika aku punya waktu kenapa? Apa aku harus menjawab 'iya'? Dari pada itu, kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja! Aku jadi terus kepikiran jika aku telah membuat kesalahan, tapi aku hanya bisa terdiam, jika aku mengatakan hal semacam itu, seakan-akan aku ini pacarnya yang sibuk mencarinya, tidak-tidak! Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu.

"Kau tidak menjenguk kakakmu?" Tanyaku.

"Sejujurnya aku mencarimu ke sekolah, tapi aku tak menemukanmu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

"Aku bisa menemuinya setelah pergi bersamamu."

Sasuke benar-benar mengajakku pergi, aku harus mewaspadai sekitar jika ibu melihat kami, aku belum siap dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan salah paham ibu.

Kami pun mulai berjalan, naik ke sebuah bus, cukup jauh dari rumah sakit dan juga jauh dari area rumahku, turun di sebuah halte, dan kembali berjalan, aku jarang untuk berada di tengah kota, disini sangat ramai dengan pejalan kaki, bangunan tinggi dimana-mana, aku jarang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau akan tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah genggaman tangan darinya, Sasuke mengajakku berjalan-jalan dan berakhir di sebuah kafe, genggaman itu akhirnya terlepas dan rasanya sedikit hampa, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku terlalu sering mengharapkan sesuatu yang konyol, sadarlah Sakura! Hubungan kalian bukan seperti itu! Berpikirlah lebih rasional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kafe Kucing ]**

Aku tak tahu kenapa Sasuke malah mengajakku ke sini, kafe kucing ini penuh dengan kucing, aku jarang untuk berinteraksi dengan hewan-hewan sejak kecil, dan sekarang.

"A-aku agak takut." Ucapku, aku bahkan menjadikan punggung Sasuke sebagai temangku dan bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka sangat jinak." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tahu, kucing itu hewan yang jarang untuk menyerang, lagi pula jika di kafe seperti ini, rata-rata kucingnya telah akrab dan nyaman meskipun banyak manusia di sekitarnya.

"Lihat di sebelah sana." Ucap Sasuke, dia menunjuk seekor kucing hitam yang terlihat cukup besar dan sangat lembut dengan bulu lebat di tubuhnya. "Kau tak mengingatnya?" Tanyanya.

Kucing hitam?

Aku teringat akan kucing hitam itu, dia mirip dengan foto kucing yang di gunakan Sasuke.

Seorang wanita menyambut kami dan dia terlihat akrab dengan Sasuke. katanya Sasuke dulu pernah bekerja di kafe ini, dan kucing hitam itu adalah kucing terluka yang di selamatkannya dulu, sekarang kucing itu terlihat sangat cantik, tidak seperti saat pertama kali di bawa.

"Kau menyukai kucing?" Tanyaku.

"Hn, aku cukup menyukai mereka." Ucapnya.

Sasuke jadi terlihat berbeda saat bersama kucing-kucing itu.

Meewong...~

Terkejut dan kembali lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, aku hanya kurang berinteraksi pada hewan hingga membuatku sedikit tak nyaman pada mereka.

"Seperti ini, lakukan dengan perlahan." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengajariku mengelus seekor kucing.

Wah, ini kesan pertamaku saat menyentuh mereka, halus, lembut dan sangat menggemaskan.

**Sraak!**

Huaaah.!

Sasuke lebih cepat menjauhkan tanganku dari kucing itu, namun terlambat, cakarannya sudah membekas pada lenganku.

"Sakiit...~" Rengekku, aku tidak pernah mendapat pengalaman buruk seperti ini dengan hewan, lenganku terluka, setiap cakaran yang ada mengeluarkan darah.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf! Mungkin karena hari ini dia tengah sensi, maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini." Pegawai kafe kucing itu segera meminta maaf dan menjauhkan kucing itu dariku, sementara Sasuke membawaku ke ruangan pegawai, pemilik kafe ini pun tak keberatan, dia bahkan memberikan kotak obat pada Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucapnya lagi, dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, mungkin benar jika aku tidak cocok dengan para kucing." Ucapku, walaupun aku sempat menangis karena terkejut, malunya!

Walaupun terdengar konyol, aku tak pandai membuat hati kucing menerima keberadaanku, mereka mungkin merasa terancam, begitu juga denganku, aku jauh lebih terancam.

Pemilik kafe itu meninggalkan kami dan tengah melayani pelanggan lainnya, Sasuke akan menanganiku, aku jadi merasa ini sama persis dengan keadaan Sasuke sebelumnya, aku yang mengobati lukanya, sekarang dia yang melakukannya.

"Ahh!"

"Apa sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir, Sasuke sedang berusaha mengoles obat itu secara perlahan.

"Hanya perih." Ucapku. Cakarannya cukup kuat dan aku masih takut untuk melihat mereka.

"Seharusnya kau menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka, apa ini pertama kalinya kau menyentuh kucing?"

Aku mengangguk pasti dan Sasuke menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka hewan, aku jarang berinteraksi atau menyentuh mereka, saat liburan aku tidak pernah ke kebun binatang, aku jadi agak takut dengan mereka, padahal mereka sangat menggemaskan." Ucapku, kucing itu sangat lucu, bulu mereka pun sangat halus dan lembut, aku jadi ingin memelihara satu, namun setelah melihat luka di tanganku ini, aku jadi mengurunkan niatku ini.

"Wajahmu sangat aneh, kau menangis seperti anak kecil saja." Ucapnya dan menyeka perlahan wajahku, aku menangis karena takut dan kaget!

"A-aku tidak menangis!" Protesku, wajahku sampai merona malu mengingat aku sempat merengek pada Sasuke.

Sudahlah, semua itu sudah terjadi dan aku sudah membuat diriku menjadi sangat malu di hadapan Sasuke, dia mungkin akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekanku, tapi sikap Sasuke tidak seperti itu, semoga saja dia segera lupa kejadian memalukan hari ini.

"Sebelumnya, kau dari mana saja?" Ucapku. Aku tidak tahan ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak tadi.

"Hanya mengurus sesuatu, kenapa? Merindukanku?"

**Bluush...~**

"Ja-jangan ge-er!" Kesalku, siapa yang merindukannya? Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang, apa itu salahku? "Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak." Ucapnya dengan nada santai itu.

"Aku pasti membuat kesalahan dan membuatmu sangat marah."

"Kau tidak pernah membuat kesalahan." Ucap Sasuke, pembicaraan kami terputus, ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

Kiba menghubungi Sasuke?

"_Apa kau bersama Sakura?"_

"Hn, dia bersamaku."

"_Gawat, rencanaku gagal, kali ini, tolong lindungi Sakura."_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

yak, cukup untuk dua chapter, moga terhibur...~

untuk Annis874 author update tiap hari, makanya cepat banget banyak chapternya dan terima kasih :)

.

.

see you next chapter~ besok lagi deh update. :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 17 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov.**

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana Kiba bisa bersama seorang gadis yang bahkan lebih terlihat mesra dengan pemuda lain, apa gadis itu tengah berselingkuh?"

Kiba mendengar segalanya, percakapan ayahnya dengan seseorang yang khusus akan mengikuti Sakura, hari ini pun laporan baru masuk jika dia melihat Sakura pergi bersama seorang pemuda lainnya dan itu bukan Kiba, hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Kiba tahu bagaimana kerasnya ayahnya untuk memberi hukuman pada seseorang, Kiba merasa Sakura terancam.

Segera menghubungi Sasuke dan memintanya melindungi Sakura, namun mereka tidak mungkin bisa melawan orang-orang milik ayahnya.

**[ Kediaman Inuzuka ]**

Saat Sasuke akan membawa Sakura pulang untuk membuatnya aman, mereka di hadang beberapa orang dan Sasuke tak kuat melawan mereka, kedua orang itu di paksa dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasa ini sungguh keterlaluan, lagi-lagi dia terlibat masalah.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi katakan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini, nona Sakura." Ucap ayah Kiba, mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, beberapa orang menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba kebingungan, dia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya, menatap Sakura, gadis itu pun terlihat sangat sedih, sejujurnya Kiba tahu jika Sakura sangat ketakutan, namun gadis itu menahan diri.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara? Aku kecewa padamu nona Sakura." Tanya ayah Kiba dengan tatapan tak senang itu, awalnya dia mulai menyukai gadis itu jika dia bersama anaknya, namun gadis itu pergi bersama pemuda lain.

Sakura hanya menatap Kiba, dia pun bingung mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kiba?" Kali ini Sasuke angkat suara dan semakin membuat pria bernama Inuzuka itu semakin tidak senang.

"Aku tak pernah mengijinkanmu berbicara!" Ucap ayah Kiba.

"Dia adalah temanku ayah!" Ucap Kiba, akhirnya pemuda ini berbicara, semua tidak bisa di tutupi lagi, keadaan semakin rumit, bahkan Sasuke pun mulai terlibat.

"Temanmu dan pacarmu berselingkuh?"

"Tidak seperti itu ayah, Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaikku, ayah selama ini sibuk, kau tak akan pernah pusing jika aku berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi, kau harus tahu, hanya Sasuke yang mau berteman denganku, lalu, tentang Sakura-" Kiba menjedah sejenak kalimatnya, menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia sudah yakin jika hal ini pun akan membuat Sasuke marah, dia belum mengatakan segalanya pada Sasuke, setelah perubahan sikap Shikamaru padanya, sekarang Sasuke mungkin akan kecewa padanya, dia menyeret Sakura begitu saja. –"Kami berbohong, Sakura bukan pacarku ayah." Tegas Kiba.

"Ha? Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau hanya melindungi mereka?"

"Tidak! Aku yang meminta Sakura untuk menolongku dari perjodohan ini, sejak awal aku tidak bisa bersama Temari, dia adalah pacar teman baikku juga, kenapa ayah tidak mengerti! Selama ini aku kesulitan berteman dan sekarang karena keegoisanmu aku kehilangan teman-teman terbaikku!" Tegas Kiba.

"Kau tidak butuh teman, lagi pula begitu banyak orang yang bisa berteman denganmu, lihatlah sekelilingmu."

"Bukan teman seperti itu! Aku tidak mau menjadi pemimpin bagi mereka Aku juga ingin hidup sebagai anak normal!"

**Plaaak!**

"Cukup dengan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu ini, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menanggung segalanya." Ucap ayah Kiba, tamparan itu pun cukup keras.

"Kau bisa memukulku lagi hingga kau puas, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menikah." Ucap Kiba, mengambil cincin dari sakunya itu dan melemparnya begitu saja. "Ini, aku kembalikan padamu dan aku tetap dengan pilihanku." Tegas Kiba.

"Kibaa!" Suara keras nan tinggi di keluarkan oleh ayahnya, pria tua itu sangat-sangat marah dengan sikap keras kepala anaknya.

Sakura tidak punya cara lain untuk menolong Kiba, rencana mereka kacau begitu saja, gadis ini pun menatap Sasuke dan sorot mata itu terlihat kecewa, Sakura sadar jika ucapan Kiba akan membuat Sasuke sedikit marah, Kiba menyeretnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, gadis ini hanya kebingungan dengan sikap over-peduli Sasuke padanya.

"Jangan menyalahkan Kiba." Ucap pelan Sakura pada Sasuke, dia hanya takut jika Sasuke pun akan mengubah sikapnya pada Kiba seperti yang terjadi pada Shikamaru.

"Kita akan membahas hal itu lain kali, tapi sekarang Kiba sedang dalam masalah." Ucap Sasuke.

Mungkin saat ini mereka akan melihat hal yang cukup buruk, baru saja sebuah tamparan mendarat pada wajah Kiba, sekarang sebuah pukulan keras di wajahnya.

**Braak!**

Pintu yang terbuka lebar dan kegiatan pria Inuzuka ini terhenti, beberapa orang datang termasuk keluarga Sabaku.

"I-ibu, ibuuu...~"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada rengekan Kiba dan memeluk ibunya, ya wanita bermarga Inuzuka ini datang, selama ini dia berada di luar kota untuk bekerja, masalah pernikahan Kiba hanya di tahunya tentang siapa yang akan dinikahi anaknya itu, namun wanita ini tidak tahu jika akan ada masalah.

"Kau pulang?" Ucap ayah Kiba, sedikit tak percaya, rencananya dia akan memanggil istrinya ketika acara telah siap.

"Ibu, pak tua itu memukulku." Rengek Kiba, bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk ayahnya.

"Jangan memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan seperti itu, tapi kali ini kau sedikit keterlaluan suamiku." Ucap ibu Kiba.

"Ini sudah sebagaimana mestinya." Ucap pria Inuzuka itu.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Ucap Temari dan menghampiri keduanya, "Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Temari, sedikit khawatir akan temannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun tidak terluka, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya di bawa paksa, walaupun Sasuke sempat melawan, mereka tak membalasnya, mereka menahan semua serangan Sasuke dan sedikit melumpuhkan pemuda itu.

"Ah, tuan Sabaku, bagaimana? Apa acara pernikahan akan di percepat?" Ucap ayah Kiba, berusaha tenang di hadapan ayah Temari.

"Maaf tuan Inuzuka, kami perlu berunding setelah nyonya Inuzuka repot-repot datang pada kami." Ucap seorang pria yang kemungkinan memiliki umur yang sama dengan ayah Kiba dan dia pun memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti salah satu saudara Temari.

Di ruangan ini menjadi tempat perundingan, keluarga dari Sabaku turut hadir termasuk Temari dan kakak-kakaknya.

"Aku minta maaf atas masalah kecil ini." Ucap ayah Kiba, namun Kiba tak senang dengan ucapan ayahnya, yang membuat masalah disini adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak aku ketahui lebih jelas." Ucap ibu Kiba, saat ini Kiba hanya menaruh harapan pada ibunya.

Temari sangat ingin berbicara, namun dia masih menahan diri mengingat ayah dan kakak-kakaknya turut hadir, dia harus menjaga sikap dan sopan santun di depan keluarga Inuzuka, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin protes akan pertunangan itu.

"Sejujurnya aku kurang setuju." Ucap Ibu Kiba.

"Sa-sayang, kau tidak bisa berbicara seperti itu." Ucap pelan ayah Kiba dan mendapat tatapan horor dari istrinya itu.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, mengingat pertemanan klan kita yang sudah cukup lama, membangun sebuah hubungan yang baik bertahun-tahun lamanya adalah hal yang sangat sulit, namun mengingat hal ini menyangkut putraku, aku akan turun tangan dan aku tidak bisa menikahkannya dengan klan kalian, bukannya aku punya maksud tertentu pada kalian, namun aku ingin klan kita berdiri masing-masing, tak perlu saling menjadi keluarga, bukannya kita sudah cukup lama menjadi keluarga yang akrab?" Ucap ibu Kiba.

"Uhm, aku tahu, hal semacam ini perlu persetujuan dari semua pihak terutama anda, nyonya Inuzuka. Kami datang ke sini bukan untuk menimbulkan sebuah masalah, namun ada masalah telah yang terjadi, bahkan aku sangat malu jika putriku sampai menolak perjodohan ini dan dia terus membantah hingga sekarang." Ucap Rasa, nama ayah Temari.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika mendengar ucapan putri ada tuan Sabaku, aku yakin nona Temari memiliki pendapatnya sendiri." Ucap ibu Kiba, dia pun memberikan kesempatan pada Temari. Gadis ini sempat terkejut dan sesekali melirik ayahnya, dia hanya takut jika nantinya ayahnya akan malu. "Katakan apapun Temari, jika ada yang berani membantahmu, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan." Tambah ibu Kiba.

"A-aku ingin minta maaf pada ayahku, lalu aku ingin minta maaf pada tuan Inuzuka dan juga anda nyoya, sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki pacar, aku sangat mencintainya dan Kiba tahu hal itu. Aku tidak setuju akan pernikahan ini." Ucap Temari.

"Aku juga tidak setuju, aku ingin minta maaf padamu paman Sabaku, aku lebih memilih persahabatanku di bandingkan hal ini, aku juga tidak bisa membahagiakan Temari, hanya Shikamaru orang yang di cintainya." Ucap Kiba dan hal ini cukup membuat Temari sangat malu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kiba." Tegur ayahnya, Kiba belum mendapat persetujuan untuk berbicara dan dia sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Ucap ibu Kiba, dia pun merasa hari ini semua harus lebih jelas sebelum berdampak masalah di kemudian hari.

"Kau yakin itu Temari?" Kali ini Rasa menanyakannya lebih jelas pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf ayah, biarkan aku memilih." Ucap Temari, dia bahkan bersujud di hadapan ayahnya agar pria tua itu mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Aku tak pernah melihat pemuda yang kau katakan itu." Ucap Rasa.

"Dia ada di sini." Ucap Kankuro.

Beberapa orang datang membawa sebuah karung berbahan kain dan isinya adalah seorang pemuda, Mereka melepaskannya dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Shikamaru sangat terkejut, seseorang tiba-tiba menculiknya dan membawanya kesini.

"Shikamaru!" Ucap Temari, menghampiri pemuda itu dan memperhatikan jika dia baik-baik saja.

"A-ada apa ini?" Ucap Shikamaru, dia pun kebingungan, disini ada begitu banyak orang, bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura pun ada.

"Semuanya akan aku jelaskan, tapi katakan pada ayahku jika kau mencintaiku." Ucap Temari.

"Ha? Itu merepotkan, lagi pula kau sudah bertunangan." Ucap Shikamaru, sejenak menatap Kiba dan dia bisa melihat tatapan sedih temannya itu, Shikamaru hanya memalingkan muka dan berharap dia tidak perlu melihat tatapan Kiba lagi, pemuda ini cukup kecewa.

"Kami tidak jadi menikah." Tegas Temari.

Hal ini cukup membuat Shika terkejut dan jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasa sangat lega, Temari tidak akan menikah, tapi tetap saja, mereka akan sulit bersama, Shikamaru sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga Temari.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu Temari, keluargamu adalah orang besar dan pengaruh, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika keluargamu pun tidak setuju akan hubungan kami." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju!" Teriak Kiba. "Aku setuju, walaupun aku bukan keluarga Temari, aku ingin kalian bahagia, aku sungguh kesal padamu Shikamaru! Berani-beraninya kau mengacuhkanku tanpa tahu perasaanku! Aku jauh lebih menyukaimu dari pada Temari!" Teriak Kiba lagi dan ucapannya sungguh membuat orang-orang terkejut.

"Aku sudah katakan, dia akan seperti ini." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura, seperti mengingat kembali masa lalunya dengan Kiba.

"Jangan konyol Kiba!" Tegur ayahnya.

"Kapan aku memiliki perasaan terhadapmu!" Protes Shikamaru.

"Ka-kalian jangan salah paham, ma-maksudku, ini tentang persahabatan, bukan hubungan terlarang seperti itu!" Protes Kiba, mereka pun salah paham.

Hahahahahaha.

Ledakan tawa setelah ucapan konyol Kiba memenuhi ruangan ini, mereka pikir Kiba menyukai Shikamaru selayaknya menyukai lawan jenis.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Aku tidak tahu jika kekacauan ini akan terjadi, tiba-tiba ada yang menculikku bersama Sasuke, mereka sangat kuat, setelah tiba di sebuah kediaman, ini adalah rumah Kiba, mereka menculikku hingga dua kali, tapi kali ini tatapan berbeda yang aku dapatkan dari ayah Kiba, beliau terlihat marah, mungkin jika benar ada yang selalu memata-mataiku dan akhirnya semua menjadi kacau, Sasuke memang akan selalu melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya, termasuk sikapnya padaku yang siapapun akan salah paham.

Aku pikir hari ini adalah hari terakhirku melihat siapapun, pria tua yang cukup di takuti sangat marah dan kecewa, namun akhirnya Kiba mengatakan segalanya, aku rasa itu adalah jalan terakhir dan harapanku adalah Sasuke tidak menjadi kecewa dan marah pada Kiba, cukup Shikamaru yang masih belum berbaikan dengan Kiba, aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya.

Kiba mulai menceritakan segalanya, semuanya, termasuk rencana kami berdua, walaupun hanya Kiba yang mengajukannya, aku sudah setuju akan membantunya dan mau tidak mau kami sudah terlibat, tatapan Sasuke saat itu sedikit kecewa, namun aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya dan tanggapan Sasuke sedikit membuatku lega.

Hari ini pun Kiba mendapat pukulan dan amarah dari ayahnya, aku tak tahan melihatnya, hal buruk di berikan pada anaknya, ayah macam apa dia? Aku ingin melawannya, namun aku bisa apa? Saat mereka menculikku saja aku sudah merasa sangat ketakutan, bayang-bayang tentang teman-teman Taruho masih terus mengingatkanku dan aku sungguh takut.

Aku sungguh berharap sebuah keajaiban dan akhirnya, seorang wanita Inuzuka dan juga keluarga Temari datang ke kediaman ini, Temari sampai khawatir dengan keadaanku, tapi kami bisa selamat dan kami masih baik-baik saja, padahal aku sudah sangat takut, aku masuk ke area dimana pembunuh bayaran pun berada di antara kami.

Kesan yang aku dapat mendengar ucapan ibu Kiba, dia wanita yang bijaksana, peduli pada pendapat seseorang dan aku tak tahu jika dia juga peduli akan putranya itu, aku melihat wanita lainnya, mungkin saja dia saudara Kiba, mereka terlihat mirip.

Perundingan di adakan, bahkan orang asing seperti aku dan Sasuke turut dalam perundingan keluarga besar ini, aku ingin pulang tapi mereka terus menahanku untuk menyelesaikan semua kesalapahaman ini.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Shikamaru pun di bawa paksa oleh kakak-kakak Temari, awal pertemuanku dengan mereka, aku pikir mereka jauh lebih peduli pada Temari dan seperti akan membasmi siapa saja yang mendekati adik mereka, namun aku rasa ada yang aneh, seperti mereka tidak ingin memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Kiba dan lebih memilih Shikamaru, Shika pun sedikit kebingungan dengan tiba-tiba di bawa ke kediaman Kiba, aku tidak akan kaget lagi jika cara orang-orang dari kedua keluarga ini membawa orang seperti menculik mereka, semua akan salah paham.

Perundingan ini berakhir dengan pernikahan yang di batalkan, Kiba mengatakan segalanya begitu juga Temari, ini harus menjadi hal penting dalam sebuah keluarga, ucapan anak perlu mendapat perhatian, kapan lagi mereka akan menyampaikan pendapat mereka jika para orang tua tetap keras kepala.

Aku jadi kagum akan sosok ibu Kiba, dialah yang menjadikan masalah ini di selesaikan lebih tenang, aku sudah berpikiran buruk jika akan terjadi perang antara dua klan terkuat ini, mereka bahkan akan membunuh siapa saja yang menjadi sumber masalah.

Aku harap tidak berurusan lagi dengan kedua keluarga ini, namun aku masih tetap ingin dekat dan memiliki hubungan dengan anak-anak mereka, aku jadi sadar akan suatu hal, kapan lagi aku memiliki teman dengan latar belakang yang kuat, aku mulai memikirkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update lagi,

author ubah jadwal update jadi siang =_=" ternyata malam lebih mager, malas buka laptop, malas update malam, heheheh XD

di chapter ini di selesaikan sih, biar nggak terlalu ribet masalahnya. ada sih alasan kenapa Kiba dan Temari tidak akan menikah, akan ada penjelasannya, nanti..

.

.

See you next chapter! hari ini satu aja, semalam udah sampe dua chapter, XD


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 18 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hampir mati kelaparan, sejujurnya aku sudah sangat takut saat mereka membawa kita kembali ke sana, kau tahu, itu sarang salah satu klan Yakuza, keluar dari sana dengan keadaan masih hidup saja, aku sudah sangat bersyukur." Ucapku panjang lebar, aku baru saja keluar dari kandang singa, rasanya seperti itu, aku sampai memakan makananku dengan lahap, aku sangat lapar dan tegang saat di sana, kami menolak ajakan makan dari Kiba sebagai permintaan maaf, aku masih takut akan keluarganya itu, walaupun ibunya sangat baik.

"Bisakah kau makan pelan-pelan? Mulutmu jadi kotor seperti ini." Tegur Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga sikap saat ini, Sasuke sampai repot membersihkan wajahku. "Aku bisa sendiri." Lanjutku, menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dan membersihkannya sendiri, aku tak tenang saat orang-orang terus menatap ke arah kami dan salah paham.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengajakku makan, aku ingin menolak, tapi perutku lebih dulu menjawab ajakan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan lenganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Aku lupa akan bekas cakaran itu, melihatnya dan jauh lebih baik, setidaknya luka itu perlahan tertutup efek dari salep yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Ini akan segera sembuh, aku harap ibu tidak melihatnya dan banyak bertanya, dia pasti akan tertawa jika aku mengatakan ini bekas cakaran kucing." Ucapku dan memikirkan ibu yang mengejekku.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian membuat rencana tanpa mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang cakaran kucing.

Kiba mengatakan segalanya hanya demi menolongku dan menolong Sasuke, dia tidak ingin kami menjadi sasaran amukan ayahnya jika tetap di anggap sebagai teman dan pacar yang tengah selingkuh, aku tak memikirkannya sampai sana, riwayatku hampir tamat saat itu.

"Aku hanya takut jika kau pun akan marah padanya, mendengarnya berbicara tentang sikap Shikamaru saja aku merasa sangat kasihan, bagaimana jika kau pun melakukan hal yang dengan Shikamaru? Kau tak kasihan pada Kiba?"

"Mungkin aku akan menonjoknya terlebih dahulu, dia menyeretmu begitu saja dan masalahnya semakin besar, orang-orang milik ayah Kiba tidak akan mendengar alasan sederhana begitu saja, mereka akan menyelidiki apapun, aku yakin mereka akan mencari tahu tentang informasi keluargamu."

"Ya, kau benar, aku sampai takut jika keluargaku pun akan dalam masalah, aku hanya punya ayah dan ibu, tak ada sanak keluarga yang lebih dekat lagi, jika mereka dalam masalah, aku yang akan merasa sangat-sangat bersalah."

Aku memikirkan segalanya saat mendengar setiap ucapan ayah Kiba, mereka akan menyelidiki apapun, itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi mereka, terlibat dengan keluarga yang semacam itu sungguh menakutkan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak dekat dengan Temari atau pun Kiba, nyawaku terasa terancam setiap waktunya.

"Hey, jangan melamun dan habiskan makananmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku yakin kau sudah sangat lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

Ya, aku sudah sangat lelah, dalam sehari saja aku sudah terlibat banyak hal, dan yang paling memalukan aku harus merengek dan menangis di hadapan Sasuke.

Berjalan setapak di trotoar, aku sudah kenyang dan sedikit lega dengan masalah yang terjadi pada Temari, aku harap Kiba dan Shikamaru pun kembali berteman, melirik Sasuke, kali ini dia tidak sadar jika aku menatapnya, Sasuke seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, aku masih penasaran akan wanita yang bersamanya saat itu, jika aku bertanya akan hal ini, mungkin kesannya akan terlalu ikut campur, aku hanya penasaran, apa mungkin menanyakan hal ini pada Kiba? Kami jadi semakin akrab gara-gara kasus ini.

"Sasuke?"

Mengalihkan tatapanku dan menatap ke depan, uhk, lagi-lagi aku akan melihat wanita dewasa dengan_ make up_ dan pakaiannya yang terlalu seksi.

"Halo, apa kabar?" Ucap Sasuke, wah, aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan begitu ramah pada wanita lainnya, aku pikir dia akan bersikap cuek dan seperti es balok.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Ucapnya dan aku tak suka dengan wajah sok senangnya itu, tatapannya mengarah padaku. "Kau sedang bekerja? Apa dia tidak terlalu muda? Dia bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah." Lanjut wanita itu dan aku tak suka akan semua ucapannya, tidak, aku bahkan tak suka saat dia berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Dia adalah temanku, anda salah paham." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf yaa bibi, jika tidak ada urusan kami harus pergi, aku tidak mau terlambat pulang ke rumah." Ucapku.

"Ah? Apa-apaan kau memanggilku bibi?" Ucapnya dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Aku rasa panggilan 'bibi' akan sangat cocok untukmu." Ejekku.

"Aku tak tahu jika teman kecilmu bermulut pedas seperti ini Sasuke."

"Dia hanya anak kecil, jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke.

A-apa! Kenapa Sasuke malah membelanya! Aku tahu aku masih anak kecil! Aku masih anak sekolahan! Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan bukan anak sekolahan lagi.

"Aku harus bergegas mengantarnya." Tambah Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa, kau sepertinya peduli pada anak kecil ini, itu wajar, malam-malam seperti ini tidak cocok dengannya, baiklah, sampai jumpa Sasuke." Ucapnya dan melempar sebuah senyum menggodanya pada Sasuke.

Issh! Aku jijik melihat wanita seperti itu, yang lebih penting lagi Sasuke membelanya, aku tidak suka dia mengatakan hal seperti itu! Berjalan lebih cepat darinya, rasanya jadi benar-benar kesal.

"Kau jadi cepat termakan akan ucapan wanita itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akut tidak peduli, tidak perlu mengantar anak kecil sepertiku." Kesalku.

"Kau marah?"

"Si-siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah!"

Ada apa dengannya, tapi aku benar-benar sedang kesal! Aku tidak mau berbicara padanya!

Berhenti, aku terlalu marah hingga lupa akan ucapan wanita tadi, dia mengatakan Sasuke sedang bekerja? Bahkan dengan anak yang masih muda sepertiku?

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya rekan kerja."

Aku tak percaya padanya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku tidak akan mudah di bohongi olehmu." Tegasku.

Sasuke terdiam, apa? Kenapa hanya diam? Katakan saja, aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu, aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak penasaran, sekarang aku harap akan ada penjelasan darinya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

Lagi-lagi semua rasa penasaranku ini tidak akan terjawab, Sasuke selalu memilih diam, apa aku tak cukup dekat untuk membuatmu menceritakan segalanya? Aku ingin tahu, dimata Sasuke, apa aku ini penting untuknya?

Penting?

**Blussh!**

A-apa yang sudah aku pikirkan! Aku tidak mengharapkan hal itu dari Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang penting untuknya!

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?"

Huaaah! Jangan melihatku seperti ini!

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Panikku.

Akhirnya tiba di rumah dan aku melihat ayah baru saja turun dari mobil, ayah pulang lebih awal, ini lebih baik, aku jadi tidak perlu sendirian di rumah, langkah ayah terhenti dan dia melihat ke arahku, tidak, ayah melihat ke arah Sasuke, aku lupa mengatakan pada Sasuke jika tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah, tapi karena kejadian buruk yang menimpahku beberapa kali, Sasuke pasti akan menolak ucapanku.

"Ayah, ayah pulang lebih cepat?" Ucapku, menyambutnya.

"Hari ini pekerjaan ayah selesai lebih awal." Ucapnya, namun tatapan itu hanya sejenak terfokus padaku, sekarang dia melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Kalian pergi bersama?" Tanyanya.

"Selamat malam, paman, maaf membuatnya terlambat pulang, hari ini Sakura menemaniku di rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai membuat alasan agar ayahku tak bertanya macam-macam, Sasuke tak menceritakan jika kami di culik oleh para yakuza dan bahkan hampir terancam.

"Kakaknya sedang sakit, aku bahkan bertemu ibu di rumah sakit." Ucapku, aku pun membantu Sasuke untuk membuat alasan.

"Apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya ayah, aku sudah tahu ayah akan bertanya hal semacam ini.

"Ka-kami hanya teman ayah, ayah ingat Temari, pacarnya berteman dengan Sasuke, jadi kami pun menjadi teman." Ucapku, aku harap ayah mengerti, aku bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

"Uhm, ayah masih ingat teman-teman yang sering kau ceritakan. Terima kasih telah mengantarnya." Ucap ayah dan mengajakku segera masuk.

Menatap Sasuke dan bergegas masuk, aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh akan tatapan ayah pada Sasuke, nada bicaranya pun seperti terdengar tak senang, apa ayah tidak suka jika aku memiliki teman seorang pemuda?

"Kau bertemu ibumu di rumah sakit?" Tanya ayah padaku.

"Iya, dia cukup sibuk, aku hanya berbicara sebentar, Sasuke, maksudku, temanku itu memiliki kakak yang sedang di rawat di sana, aku jadi membicarakan hal ini pada ibu." Ucapku, semoga ayah tidak salah paham.

"Temanmu itu, aku harap kalian tidak perlu bertemu lagi." Ucap ayah.

Eh?

"Kenapa? Sasuke sangat baik ayah." Ucapku.

"Aku harap kali ini kau mendengarkan ucapan ayah, Sakura. Apa kau sudah makan malam? Apa perlu ayah memesankan makanan?"

"Tidak perlu ayah, aku sudah makan, mungkin akan istirahat saja." Ucapku.

Berjalan ke arah kamarku, aku tak percaya jika ayah tidak menyukai Sasuke, dia bahkan melarangku untuk berteman dengannya, ada apa? Sasuke bukan pemuda yang jahat, dia sangat baik, kenapa ayah tidak suka padanya?

**Tringg..~**

**July-24 :( Selamat malam )**

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke, dia hanya mengucapkan 'selamat malam' dan aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ucapan ayah membuatku terus kepikiran, aku rasa ada sesuatu hal yang diketahui ayah dari Sasuke, tapi tentang apa?

**New friend.**

**Gaara **

Aku lupa dengan sebuah pertemanan baru di akun LINE milikku, dia adalah salah satu kakak Temari, Sabaku Gaara, pria yang begitu tenang, tatapannya sangat tenang, dan tingkahnya sangat tenang, dia jauh lebih sulit di baca dari pada Sasuke.

Sebelumnya, saat masalah perundingan di rumah Kiba selesai, Temari memintaku untuk mengikutinya dan katanya apa dia boleh memberi ID LINE milikku pada kakaknya, aku merasa tidak keberatan, sepanjang hal itu tidak mengganggu, sekarang kami berteman, aku harap ini membawa sebuah kebaikan, bukan sebuah keburukan, haa..~ lagi-lagi aku terlibat dalam keluarga yang berbahaya, sekarang kakaknya pun ingin berteman dengan akun milik LINEku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esok paginya.**

Ibu berada di rumah pagi ini, sepertinya ibu pulang saat malam hari, sarapan bahkan repot-repot di siapkannya.

"Aku bisa menggantikan ibu jika ibu sedang lelah." Tawarku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu masih bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan ayahmu." Ucap ibu. Aku hanya tidak ingin ibu terlalu lelah, dia mengurus pekerjaannya dengan begitu baik, bahkan mengurus kami, ibu memang sangat hebat.

Ayah akhirnya datang ke meja makan dengan pakaian yang telah rapi, ibu mungkin akan off hari ini, melihatnya hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah.

"Jangan lupa dengan apa yang kita bicarakan semalam." Ucap ayah pada ibu.

Aku hanya menatap mereka, membicarakan tentang apa?

Ibu mulai menaruh secangkir kopi di meja untuk ayah dan duduk kursi, dia menatapku dan seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Maaf Sakura, bukannya ibu membatasi pertemananmu, tapi bisakahku tidak terlihat dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu?" Ucap ibu.

Mereka membicarakan tentang Sasuke, semalam ayah juga menegur, sekarang ibu juga, sepertinya ayah dan ibu telah membahas Sasuke.

"Kenapa, bu? Sasuke pemuda yang baik, aku juga sudah bertemu kakaknya, mereka orang baik." Ucapku.

Ibu terdiam dan menatap ke arah ayah, ayah pun seperti tidak ingin membicarakannya denganku.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, tapi ibu mohon agar kau tidak terlibat lagi dengannya, mungkin jika ingin menjenguk kakaknya, silahkan, tapi tidak dengan adiknya, kau mengerti Sakura?" Ucap ibu.

"Baik, bu." Ucapku.

Selama ini aku selalu patuh pada mereka, mereka memberiku kebebasan dan aku membalasnya dengan sikap patuhku, aku tidak akan memberontak atau membantah mereka, aku hanya penasaran dengan sikap kedua orang tuaku pada Sasuke, mereka tak senang padanya, seperti ada hal yang di sembunyikan mereka dariku.

Suatu saat aku akan mengerti, mengerti tentang apa? Apa orang tua tak menyukai latar belakang Sasuke yang seorang anak yatim piatu? Aku tak mengerti, kedua orang tuaku tidak memiliki sikap yang anti seperti itu, mereka peduli pada siapapun.

Pergi ke sekolah dengan semua rasa penasaran ini.

"Kau selalu melamun."

Tersentak.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Ucapku, aku tak tahu jika dia pun berada di dalam bus.

"Jaga perhatianmu, nona, banyak pemuda menatapmu yang tidak fokus, mereka akan menjadikanmu sebagai kesenangan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tak tahu jika ada hal semacam itu, bus di pagi hari memang sangat ramai, menatap sekitar, seperti ucapan Sasuke ada beberapa orang menatap ke arahku, saat tatapan kami bertemu, mereka membuang muka, ada apa dengan mereka!

"Aku akan melindungimu, jadi tenang saja." Bisik Sasuke, dia bahkan terlalu dekat, aku tidak bisa mendorongnya menjauh, bus cukup padat.

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

Debaran ini membuatku kesulitan, Sasuke tepat di berada di belakangku, dia melindungiku dari siapapun yang akan terlalu dekat denganku, aku merasa sangat malu, namun aku kembali mengingat setiap ucapan ayah dan ibuku.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Apa ayahku pernah bertemu denganmu?" Tanyaku.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Sasuke.

Menyebalkan! Apa suaraku terlalu kecil? Aku sampai harus berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya, ini membuatku semakin malu, berhentilah berdebar jantung bodoh!

"A-apa ayahku pernah bertemu denganmu." Tanyaku, lagi.

"Tidak, itu pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

Menatapnya dan tatapan kami bertemu, aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol rasa malu ini.

"Ti-tidak ada." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

**Cup..~**

"Ini hukuman karena kau tak membalas pesanku semalam." Ucap Sasuke

A-apa yang di lakukannya! Dia mencium keningku! Berharap tidak ada yang melihat kami, aku bahkan tidak bisa protes dan hanya menundukkan wajahku, jangan membuatku lebih malu dari ini Sasuke!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

selamat pagi (emang masih pagi?) XD

author menaikan kembali karakter pendukung, yaitu Gaara, author harap kedepannya gaara bisa bekerja sama, XD ada apa dengan Gaara?

lalu ada apa dengan ayah Sakura dan Sasuke? uhm,,, sepertinya akan lama di bahas hal itu, author akan membahas Sasuke terlebih dulu, bakalan panjang nih..XD

terima kasih atas review dan semangatnya...~ author masih semangat untuk tetap update *senyum paling indah* heheh

.

.

See you next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 19 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ SMU K ]**

Temari bersekolah kembali, kami jadi bisa bersama lagi, Temari menceritakan segalanya pada Shion dan ini menjadi hiburan untuknya, terutama Kiba yang protes seolah-olah hanya Shikamaru orang yang di cintainya, semua jadi salah paham hanya karena maksud dari ucapan Kiba di salah artikan.

Aku jadi belajar banyak dari Kiba, arti dari sebuah pertemanan baginya, dia bahkan rela menukar nyawanya dengan persahabatannya itu, aku rasa dia terlalu gila untuk seseorang hanya berstatus 'teman', dia bahkan lebih peduli pada mereka dari pada keluarganya sendiri, mungkin pemahamannya tentang pertemanan itu sudah sangat jauh, hal ini berbanding terbalik denganku, kali ini aku mungkin perlu sedikit membuka diri pada mereka.

"Wah, lihat disana, apa dia tengah menunggu seseorang di sekolah ini?" Ucap salah seorang murid yang tengah menatap jendela.

Beberapa dari mereka penasaran dan semuanya berlari untuk melihat apa yang di lihat murid itu.

"Mungkin saja dia mencari seseorang." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Dia terlihat cukup tampan, bahkan mobil yang terparkir itu terlihat mahal."

Kami pun penasaran, melihat ke arah jendela.

"Kakak!" Teriak Temari, dia yang paling terkejut, seluruh murid di kelas ini menatap ke arahnya, mereka tak tahu jika Temari memiliki kakak bahkan terlihat seperti pria kaya raya, Temari memang kaya, namun selalu di tutupinya, dia takut jika ada yang tahu tentang letar belakang keluarganya.

Gaara, pria berambut merah pendek cepak dengan jas rapinya, dia bahkan di dampingi dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam di belakangnya.

"Apa yang di lakukannya di sana!" Ucap kesal Temari, dia pun menyeretku untuk menemaninya mengusir kakaknya itu, aku yakin Temari akan marah besar pada kakaknya itu, dia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid di sekolah ini.

"Kenapa datang ke sekolah! Kau tahu, kau sangat mencolok!" Kesal Temari.

Baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah masalah keluarga, sekarang kakaknya membuat masalah baru dengan memperlihatkan dirinya pada murid-murid yang ada disini.

"Apa kau suka coklat?" Ucap Gaara, dia bahkan terlihat canggung.

"Coklat? Kapan aku suka coklat! Pulang! Dan jangan pernah datang lagi! Aku akan memukulmu!" Ucap Temari, dia pun semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, tapi pada temanmu ini." Ucapnya dan menatap ke arahku. "Apa kau suka coklat?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku suka coklat." Ucapku.

"Ini untukmu, aku harap kau menyukainya." Ucapnya dan memberikan sekotak coklat padaku. "Dan kau, belajarlah dengan giat, bagaimana nilai temanmu ini jauh lebih tinggi dari pada nilaimu." Kali ini dia tengah menegur Temari.

"Berisik! Cepat sana pulang!" Usir Temari.

"Selamat siang nona muda, kami pergi dulu." Para pria yang bersama Gaara pun menyapa Temari.

"Hentikan! Pergi kalian semua!" Protes Temari, dia tidak ingin terlihat aneh di hadapan murid lain.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Temari, kakaknya tiba-tiba datang dan menjadi perbincangan murid di kelas kami.

"Apa dia sungguh kakakmu?" Tanya murid lainnya, mereka jadi penasaran pada Temari.

"Ya, dia kakakku dan tidak perlu kalian sibuk mengurusnya." Kesal Temari.

Mereka jadi takut bertanya banyak padanya dengan sikap kasar Temari, pembicaraan ini terjadi hanya antara para murid lainnya saja, mereka membicarakan jika kakak Temari seperti pria pengusaha kaya, mereka bahkan tak menyangka jika Temari bukan gadis dari kalangan biasa.

Aku harap ini tidak jadi masalah, namun sekarang, aku harus apakan sekotak coklat ini, saat membukanya pun terlihat seperti coklat yang mahal.

"Wah, aku tak percaya jika pria itu akan memberikan coklat padamu." Ucap Shion.

"Makanlah jika kau mau." Ucapku.

"Sungguh? Tapi dia repot-repot datang ke sekolah hanya untuk memberikanmu coklat, kau harus menghargainya Sakura." Ucap Shion.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuekku.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Sakura, jangan terlalu merasa terbebani dengan sikap aneh kakakku itu, dia memang aneh dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Siapa yang mau coklat!" Ucap Temari dan mengangkat kotak coklat itu tinggi-tinggi, sontak saja seluruh murid di kelas ramai ingin mencicipinya, isi kotak itu sampai habis dan aku tak memakannya satu pun.

Sudahlah, aku juga tidak peduli, tapi aku belum berterima kasih padanya, Temari memiliki kakak yang baik, aku sudah menduganya dari awal, mereka bahkan seperti peduli pada Shikamaru, walaupun kesan awal mereka benar-benar buruk.

**Sakura :( Terima kasih atas coklatnya )**

Ini pesan pertamaku untuknya, aku baru sajamengirim pesan setelah sejak kemarin kami menjadi teman.

**Gaara :( Tidak masalah )**

**( Apa ada sesuatu lagi yang kau suka?)**

Yang aku suka? Pembicaraan ini jadi sedikit aneh.

**Sakura :( Tidak ada, dan tidak perlu repot seperti ini, bahkan memberikanku coklat.)**

**Gaara :( Aku senang jika kau menerima sesuatu dariku. )**

"Apa kakakmu punya semacam sikap terlalu baik pada seseorang?" Tanyaku pada Temari.

"Siapa? Gaara-Nii? Tidak mungkin, dia itu pelit, sangat pelit, bahkan tidak akan membantu Kankuro-Nii jika dalam masalah, dia bahkan tak akan bersikap peduli padaku." Ucap Temari.

Aku harus percaya pada Temari, mereka jauh lebih dekat, aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh akan sikap baiknya padaku, padahal kami baru bertemu beberapa kali.

"Katakan padaku jika Gaara-Nii mengganggumu, aku akan menghajarnya." Ucap Temari.

"Ba-baik."

Aku tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini menjadi masalah, aku tidak perlu mengatakan pada Temari sikap aneh kakaknya, aku tidak mau mereka bertengkar hanya karena ucapanku, berhenti membalas pesan Gaara, aku harus segera menjauh dari masalah yang mungkin akan datang darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak lagi menghubungiku, apa dia sedang sibuk? Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi! Apa karena dia sering tiba-tiba muncul dan aku selalu berharap dia berada di sekitarku? Lagi-lagi aku merasakan jika aku penting untuknya, kau bukan apa-apa untuknya Sakura! Mungkin dia hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu, lagi pula ayah dan ibu telah menegurku untuk tidak berteman dengannya, alasannya juga tidak begitu aku mengerti, tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menerima alasan semacam itu.

"Nona Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

Menoleh dan kami bertemu kembali, apa sekarang pria bernama Gaara ini seperti Sasuke? Dia pun muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sangat canggung dan sungkan padanya, apalagi umurnya cukup tua dariku, aku harus bersikap lebih sopan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucapnya, bahkan tatapan itu terlihat sungkan, kenapa dia malah canggung padaku? Bukannya dia yang jauh lebih dewasa? Lagi pula ucapannya seperti tak asing dan aku merasa de'javu.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah." Tolakku halus.

Tatapan murung yang di perlihatkannya, apa kau anak kecil? Bagaimana bisa pria dewasa sepertimu memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu!

"Aku bisa mengantarmu." Ucapnya, murungnya berubah menjadi sedikit bersemangat.

"Maaf, rumahku tinggal beberapa meter lagi, disana, tidak jauh dari sini." Ucapku lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan tatapan murung itu, dia jadi terkesan seperti anjing kecil yang tak di ajak main oleh majikannya, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Apa Temari tidak mengetahui sikap kakaknya seperti ini? Atau kakaknya hanya bersikap aneh di hadapanku, aku sudah berusaha menghindar dan bisa bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja, atau jangan-jangan, melihat sekitar, aku yakin ada lagi yang memata-mataiku hingga pria berambut merah ini tahu keberadaanku, aku pikir aku sudah lepas dari keluarga yang berbahaya ini.

"Aku hanya mencoba akrab dengamu." Ucapnya.

"A-aku tidak keberatan." Ucapku, antara takut dan canggung, aku takut menolak dan berakhir dengan nyawaku yang terancam, aku sungguh takut akan keluarga mereka.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" Tanyanya.

Tentu saja! Salah satu klan Yakuza, siapa yang tidak takut!

"Ti-tidak, kakak sangat baik, aku pikir tidak perlu takut padamu." Ucapku, rasanya aku ingin segera pulang dan mengurung diri.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih mewakili adikku dan aku juga berterima kasih kau mau ikut terlibat seperti ini, sejujurnya aku ingin berbicara tentang keluarga kami." Ucapnya.

Aku penasaran.

Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia membuatku penasaran! Seharusnya ini bukan sebuah hal yang perlu aku ketahui, tapi aku sangat penasaran akan hubungan mereka, keluarga Inuzuka dan keluarga Sabaku, mereka bukan musuh, katanya sudah dekat sejak dulu, tapi seperti ada rasa tak terima dari kakak-kakak Temari jika adiknya menikah dengan Kiba, aku juga mendapat tatapan yang sama dari kakak Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Restoran Sushi ]**

"Aku rasa kakak terlalu berlebihan mengajakku ke restoran seperti ini." Ucapku, aku pikir dia akan membawaku ke sebuah kafe, tapi dia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran Sushi yang harus di reservasi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sedikit lapar, bisakah kita berbicara sambil makan? Kau juga bisa memesan apa yang kau suka." Ucapnya dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya itu.

Pikirkan nyawamu Sakura, biarkan dia senang, aku jadi memesan beberapa sushi, hanya demi membuatnya tidak murung, mungkin saja itu bukan tatapan murung, melainkan dia berpikir bagaimana aku bisa di paksanya.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana ya." Ucapnya, dia mulai membicarakan tentang keluarganya, aku juga ingin tahu kenapa Temari Menyembunyikan identitas dirinya.

"Yang mana saja." Ucapku, canggung! Aku merasa sangat canggung hanya bersamanya, beberapa orang yang di bawanya tidak boleh ikut.

"Dulunya, kakek buyut kami berada dalam satu klan, namun semakin berkembang jaman, pemikiran mereka semakin berbeda dan akhirnya masing-masing memegang klan mereka dengan nama marga mereka, mungkin di jaman dulu mereka cukup buruk, seperti kasus yang sudah terjadi, akhirnya mereka harus membuat kesepakatan dengan pemerintah, tidak ada yang namanya perang lagi, jika itu terus terjadi banyak korban dari orang-orang yang tak bersalah akan terus berjatuhan, semua menjadi tenang dan damai, namun kesan dari keluarga kami tidak akan pernah hilang dan terus membuat orang-orang takut pada kami."

Aku mendengar segala ucapannya, hal itu benar, dulunya mereka akan rajin membunuh orang, walaupun yang mereka bunuh hanya orang-orang yang punya masalah dengan mereka, tapi tetap saja, membunuh bukan pilihan yang tepat, sedikit masalah terhadap kelompok mereka, mereka akan membalas dendam dan begitu seterusnya, pada akhirnya setiap keturunan akan menjadi bingung dengan tanggapan anak-anak di sekitar mereka, anak-anak biasa akan memandang mereka seperti orang yang jahat, mereka lebih baik menghindar dari pada mendapat masalah, padahal kakek-kakek mereka yang punya masalah dulunya.

"Bukannya aku dan Kankuro tidak suka pada klan Inuzuka, kami hanya pernah terlibat masalah dan cukup memalukan, Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba, kami sempat berselisih dengannya, kami sempat berunding untuk membuat masalah saat hari pernikahan, namun, kau dan Kiba sudah lebih dulu membuat masalah, ya aku merasa tertolong, dengan begitu kami tak perlu turun tangan dan kami juga tidak perlu menjadi sebuah keluarga baru." Jelasnya.

Ya, aku merasa seperti kambing hitam bagi mereka.

"Aku sampai tidak tahu jika Temari adalah salah satu klan Yakuza." Ucapku.

"Temari punya kenangan buruk saat sekolah pertamanya, ayah mengantarnya, dulunya Temari menjadi anak kesayangan ayah karena dia satu-satunya putri di keluarga kami, rambut merah ayah yang mencolok turun dari kakek hingga anak-anak seperti penasaran akan ayah, orang tua mereka mungkin menceritakan masalah yang terjadi, Temari di kucilkan, mereka takut bersamanya dan hal itu membuat Temari kesepian, dia hampir tak ingin bersekolah, ayah memindahkannya, dan berikutnya ayah meminta kepala sekolah untuk menyembunyikan identitas Temari, hingga sekarang, setiap jenjang pendidikan mereka bekerja sama dengan tidak memperlihatkan siapa Temari, dia bisa sekolah dengan bebas dan tidak akan ada yang takut padanya, tapi aku rasa meskipun kalian telah tahu, kalian tidak menjauh dari Temari, kalian benar-benar menjadi teman sejati untuknya."

Teman sejati?

Aku sampai lupa akan hal itu,

Perlahan-lahan mungkin aku mulai menerima keadaan ini.

Aku lupa akan kasus yang menimpa Kiba.

"Aku rasa Kiba dan Temari sama."

"Yang aku dengar Kiba kesulitan, dia bahkan terus terlibat perkelahian hingga membuat beberapa anak takut padanya."

Mungkin karena dia seorang anak laki-laki yang tak akan ambil pusing.

Pembicaraan ini akhirnya berakhir, aku jadi tidak penasaran lagi, hanya saja suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti kami, tidak ada hal yang bisa aku ceritakan lagi padanya, berbeda jika saat bersama Sasuke, lagi pula dia tidak mengubungiku lagi.

"Lain waktu, aku harap bisa mengajakmu lagi dan tak perlu membicarakan masalah keluarga." Ucap Gaara.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kakak." Ucapku, aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sungkan ini!

"Begitu yaa." Wajahnya kembali murung.

"Bukannya aku menolak atau apa, tapi aku tidak bisa, kakak terlalu baik padaku, aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Ucapku, cepatlah suasana tak nyaman ini berakhir.

"Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman."

Apa! Dia sadar!

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak merasa seperti itu." Bohongku.

"Atau, apa pacarmu akan marah jika kau terlihat bersama seorang pria?"

"Pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar." Tegasku. Sasuke tidak di hitung sebagai pacar, hubungan kami bukan seperti itu, walaupun kadang dia bersikap terlalu berlebihan padaku.

"Aku senang kau tidak punya." Ucapnya dan senyumannya itu terlihat lega.

Apa yang membuatmu lega? Aku bahkan tidak bisa punya pacar jika belum menanyakannya pada ayah dan ibuku.

Aku harus segera pulang, dia terlalu jauh mengajakku dan aku harus di antarnya, sepanjang jalan jadi semakin canggung, aku juga tidak berani menatapnya, menatap keluar jendela mobil, abaikan jika kau sedang bersama anak dari orang yang juga berbahaya, walaupun Gaara sangat baik.

Tatapanku terfokus pada pasangan di trotoar, mereka saling berpelukan, tidak, wanita itu yang memeluknya dan tangan pemuda di hadapanya tetap tenang, apa karena hal itu dia tidak menghubungiku lagi? Sasuke bersama seorang wanita yang berbeda lagi, apa dia ini semacam _playboy_? Aku cukup kecewa.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara, aku jadi lupa akan dia, padahal kami sedang dalam satu mobil.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, hari ini terima kasih banyak, aku tak tahu harus membalasnya." Ucapku, bingung, aku jadi selalu berutang pada siapapun.

"Mungkin dengan sebuah ajakan makan malam dariku, aku akan senang dengan balasan itu." Ucapnya.

Itu bukan sebuah balasan! Itu sebuah ajakan baru lagi! Aku jadi kembali berutang, ada apa dengannya? Mungkin aku perlu berbicara pada Temari, kakaknya sangat aneh.

Gaara mengantarku hingga ke depan rumah, aku jadi harus berterima kasih banyak padanya.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucapnya, masih dengan cara bicara yang canggung. Lagi-lagi dia memperlihatkan sikap seperti itu.

Aku harap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi!

Mobilnya akhirnya pergi dan saat ini pikiranku kembali terfokus pada Sasuke, dia bersama seorang wanita dan terlihat mesra di jalanan, ini masih sore dan kalian mempertontonkan hubungan kalian.

**trinngg...~**

**Sakura :( Selamat atas pacar barumu )**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

jadinya update malam minggu, author update dua chapter lagi yaa, next...~


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 20 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**Tringg...~**

**Sakura :( Selamat atas pacar barumu )**

"Sasuke, siapa Sakura?" Ucap seorang wanita.

"Jangan menyentuh ponselku." Ucap Sasuke bahkan dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti ini? Apa dia wanita yang sudah bersamamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Wanita ini terlihat senang jika melihat tatapan marah Sasuke, dia jadi lebih menggoda, wanita ini merangkak dari ranjang dan tanpa busana, Sasuke tengah memakai kemejanya, hari ini pekerjaannya telah selesai.

"Apa segitu saja? Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi? Aku masih menginginkanmu." Ucap manja wanita itu dengan nada menggoda, merangkul Sasuke dari belakang dan merabah tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada yang kedua kalinya." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan rangkulan wanita itu.

"Aku akan membayarmu, membayar dua kali lipat."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kenapa tidak butuh? Sepertinya kau sangat butuh uang hingga melakukan pekerjaan ini, kau pemuda yang sangat tampan Sasuke, bagaimana jika jadi pacarku saja?"

"Kau masih punya suami, bagaimana kau bisa bersama seorang pemuda dengan ikatanmu yang belum terputus?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap meremehkan pada wanita itu.

"Dia pria tua yang membosankan, lagi pula dia memiliki banyak wanita di luar sana."

Sasuke tidak peduli, mengambil celananya dan memakainya, menurutnya mereka sama-sama orang yang buruk dengan bersikap seperti itu pada pasangan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah, bagaimana dengan satu ciuman Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak berlakukan ciuman dalam pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah selesai, permisi." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

Wanita itu terlihat kesal, dia masih tidak percaya jika ada pemuda yang tak tertarik bahkan dengan wajah cantiknya dan permainannya di atas ranjang, dia bahkan tidak di perbolehkan mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Sasuke masih menatap layar ponselnya itu setelah keluar dari sebuah hotel, hari ini pun dia lelah, bukan lelah untuk melayani seorang wanita di atas ranjang, dia lelah akan tekanan batinnya untuk tidak ingin melakukannya lagi, namun dia harus melakukannya.

Beberapa hari ini pun Sasuke tidak menghubungi Sakura, dan hari ini dia mendapat pesan yang tidak biasanya, Sakura mengucapkan selamat atas pacar barunya, Sasuke memikirkan jika mungkin Sakura melihatnya bersama seorang wanita, wanita itu bahkan merangkulnya selayaknya mereka adalah pasangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Toko buku ]**

"Kau datang tepat waktu lagi Sasuke." Ucap seorang pria, dialah yang mempekerjakan Sasuke di toko buku ini.

"Hn, selamat sore, senpai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, bukannya kau sedang menyelesaikan masa perkuliahanmu, kau akan ujian final kan?" Ucap pria itu, dulunya dia menjadi senior Sasuke di fakultas yang sama, sekarang Sasuke membantunya menjaga toko buku milik keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa mengatur jadwalnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya akan ucapanmu, ini ambillah, jangan pikir aku ini bodoh, walaupun setelah lulus dan hanya menjadi pemilik toko buku. Kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya." Ucap pria itu dan memberikan amplop berwarna coklat pada Sasuke.

"Aku masih bisa menanganinya." Tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak, jangan ada ucapan seperti itu, terimalah walaupun tak seberapa, ujian final itu cukup menguras dana, sekarang dengarkan kata mantan senpaimu ini, aku juga ingin melihatmu lulus, jadi seperti tengah melihat seorang anak saja." Ucap pria ini dan terharu.

"Sebaiknya senpai segera menikah."

"Ja-jaga ucapanmu! Aku akan menemukan wanita idaman terlebih dahulu."

"Terima kasih."

"Iya-iya. Hari ini kau tak perlu masuk, pulanglah, besok kau datang lagi."

Sasuke pulang lebih awal, seniornya akan terus mengusirnya jika dia menolak, berjalan masuk ke sebuah apartemen sewaan sederhana.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sedikit meringankan pembiayaan bagi Sasuke.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, aku masih mencari pekerjaan."

"Tidak perlu, kakak istirahatlah selama mungkin, aku tidak mau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi dan aku yang akan repot." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar, kau sungguh menyinggungku dengan sangat keras yaa."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kakak sakit lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan raut sedih itu sempat di lihat Itachi, dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Baik-baik, aku akan mendengar ucapanmu, apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

Berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membersihkan dirinya, sesekali akan menciuman aroma parfum wanita pada tubuhnya, dia sangat benci akan aroma parfum wanita-wanita itu, Sasuke mulai menggosokkan tubuhnya hingga parfum itu menghilang, dia pun merasa sangat risih jika ada wanita menggunakan parfum yang terlalu pekat hingga sulit di hilangkannya, berkali-kali di bersihkannya dan dia masih merasa aroma yang tertinggal semakin membuatnya kesal, merasakan dirinya begitu kotor walaupun sudah membersihkan diri, sabun atau apapun tidak akan membuat tubuhnya bersih.

_Kotor!_

_Kotor!_

_Kotor!_

Selesai mandi dan hanya duduk termenung di kamarnya, duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya, kembali menyalakan layar ponselnya dan menatap pesan dari Sakura.

Dia tidak bisa mengakhiri apapun sekarang, ada rasa kesal di dalam dadanya, dia ingin menjadi pemuda normal dan hanya bersama satu wanita dalam hidupnya, namun sekali lagi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, setiap ingin menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sakura lagi-lagi dia mengingat siapa dirinya.

**Ending Normal **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov.**

**[ Flashback ]**

Aku hanya mengingat ketika ibu hampir membunuhku, aku rasa tidak semuanya akan di lahirkan dengan nasib baik, hanya aku dan kakakku yang kurang beruntung.

"Kau hanya menyusahkanku! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" Teriak ibu, tatapannya terlihat sangat marah, aku sangat takut, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar ibu tidak marah?

"Ibu hentikan, ini bukan salah Sasuke, tapi salah ibu!" Kakak membelaku dan itu tidak akan berhasil, kakak masih terlalu kecil hingga membuat ibu akan mudah memukulnya dan mengurung kami.

Setelah beberapa bulan dengan sikap ibu yang tidak lebih baik, dia membuang kami.

"Pelihara mereka, aku tidak butuh mereka." Ucap ibu, dia membawa kami ke sebuah desa, kami masih memiliki nenek.

"Kau, beraninya kau bersikap seperti ini pada mereka! Kau yang melakukannya! Bukan mereka!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Bawa mereka jauh-jauh dariku!"

Ibu benar-benar meninggalkan kami, aku sudah berharap akan hal ini, kami tidak perlu tinggal bersama ibu dan dia akan terus memukul kami.

"Tenanglah Itachi, Sasuke, kalian akan bersama nenek."

Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, tidak tahu masalah apa yang tengah kami hadapi, setelah beranjak remaja, aku baru memahaminya, ibu selalu mendapat kebohongan dari pria yang bersamanya, ayah kami, ayah membuang ibu dan ibu menjadi orang yang buruk, semua akan selalu berpikiran untuk lebih sukses meskipun mengorbankan apapun, termasuk ayah mengorbankan ibu, selama itu mereka tinggal bersama tanpa adanya ikatan, ayah selalu berjanji akan menikahi ibu, meskipun kakak telah hadir, semua hanya menjadi janji, di saat kesuksesannya runtuh, dia akan kembali lagi pada ibu dengan segudang janji dan sekali lagi semua itu hanya kebohongan, saat ibu sedang mengandungku, dia pikir ayah akan menetap dan memenuhi segala janjinya, namun hal itu tidak berdampak apa-apa, ayah menikah dengan wanita lain dan semakin membuat ibu terpukul.

Setiap harinya hanya marah, memukul kami dan mengurung kami, rumah penuh dengan bau asap rokok dan minuman alkohol, ibu sering membawa seorang pria dan berakhir dengan lagi-lagi ibu di khianati, aku rasa ibu tak pernah memandang pria yang akan bersamanya, ibu terlalu cepat untuk percaya dengan sebuah janji dan akhirnya semakin membuatnya menjadi tak terkendali.

Aku dan kakak tumbuh di pedesan hingga kami cukup mandiri untuk keluar dari sana dan tidak perlu membuat nenek repot mengurus kami, namun saat itu, nenek pergi lebih cepat, nenek meninggalkan segalanya apapun untuk kami dan kami harus pindah untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan yang baru, aku bersekolah di kota Konoha dan kakak sibuk mencari kerja.

Kota besar dengan biaya kehidupan yang sangat besar, kami harus bekerja keras tapi kakak melarangku bekerja, lalu kakak mendapat sebuah berita jika seorang pria pengusaha sukses meninggal dalam kecelakaan bersama seorang wanita, pria itu adalah ayah kami dan wanita itu di tuduh sebagai wanita gila yang mengejar ayah dan membuat mereka mengalami kecelakaan bersama, aku rasa, aku dan kakak tidak perlu sibuk mengurusnya, kami akan hidup dengan keadaan kami sekarang, semuanya sudah berakhir, aku tak perlu takut jika tiba-tiba bertemu ibu dan dia akan kembali memukul kami dan tak perlu bertemu ayah yang tidak akan mengakui kami.

Namun, masalah lain muncul.

"Kau adalah keturunan dari keluarga kami, kembali pada kami dan kehidupanmu akan lebih terjamin."

Beberapa orang pria mendatangi kami, aku pikir ini adalah hal yang terbaik, aku ingin kakak tak perlu bekerja keras hingga membuatnya kurusan, aku ingin kakak mendapat kehidupan yang layak dengan mengikuti mereka.

"Aku menolak." Ucap kakak, aku tak percaya kakak menolak kehidupan barunya itu.

"Bagaimana kau begitu lancang menolak akan tawaran kami! Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau akan kesusahan seumur hidupmu!"

Kakak seperti tidak peduli akan semua ucapan mereka, lalu sesuatu membuatku penasaran, pertanyaan kakak pada mereka.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Sasuke?" Tanyanya, aku hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia bukan anak biologis dari ayahmu, Sasuke akan di tempatkan di panti asuhan."

"Keluar kalian, keluar!" Teriak kakak, dia mengusir orang-orang yang datang pada kami.

"Kau akan menyesal!" Ancam mereka.

Kakak mengusir mereka, dia tidak ingin menerima tawaran mereka dan akhirnya aku sadar jika kami bukan saudara kandung.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Sasuke, kau adalah adikku, kita akan terus bersama."

Sejujurnya aku ingin kakak memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik, jika pada akhirnya aku masuk panti asuhan, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada membuat kakak susah.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan panti asuhan." Ucapku.

"Jangan konyol Sasuke! Apa kau tidak menganggapku kakakmu! Kenapa kau lebih mendengar orang asing seperti mereka!" Kakak menjadi marah dan aku tidak membahasnya lagi, setiap kakak marah, aku jadi mengingat ibu yang marah pada kami

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu, tapi biar saja kita hidup seperti ini, kita akan terus bersama dan aku terus menjadi kakak bagimu."

Aku akan terus mendengarkan ucapan kakak, aku bahkan melewati jenjang pendidikanku tanpa kesulitan, aku jadi harus belajar keras agar mendapat beasiswa dan tidak menyusahkan kakak.

Aku pikir semuanya akan selesai dan tidak perlu ada yang mengganggu kami lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ SMA T ]**

"Nama berikutnya yang akan satu kelompok. Sasuke dan Kiba." Ucap sensei.

Selama ini aku tak pernah berinteraksi dengan murid lainnya, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menanyakan tentang identitas dan latar belakang keluargaku, aku menutupi diri dan tidak ada yang begitu peduli, kecuali beberapa murid perempuan yang membuatku kesal setiap mereka datang padaku dan berbicara aneh, aku benci kalian para wanita, aku selalu mengingat ibu dan sikap buruknya, aku benci kalian!

"Sensei, aku ingin sendiri saja." Ucap anak yang bernama Kiba itu.

Ini lebih baik, aku juga setuju, tidak perlu berkelompok dengan siapapun, lagi pula aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri bagianku.

"Tidak, jangan berbicara aneh Kiba, cepat duduk bersama kelompokmu." Sensei jadi marah padanya.

Kami jadi harus satu kelompok, anak ini, aku hanya mendengar isu-isu tentang keluarganya dan membuat murid lainnya takut padanya. Inuzuka adalah salah satu marga Yakuza yang cukup di takuti dan sangat berpengaruh di Konoha, mereka takut karena Kiba anak Yakuza.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot dan membuatmu susah, aku tahu kau juga sama seperti mereka, aku jadi memikirkan mereka melihatku seperti monster dan takut jika bersamaku. Aku akan keluar dan kerjakan saja semuanya, tidak perlu menuliskan namaku, katakan pada sensei, aku tidak mau bekerja." Ucapnya dan akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kembali dan duduk di kursimu, aku tidak ingin mengerjakan bagianmu dan aku tidak peduli kau siapa, saat ini kita kelompok, tugasnya adalah kelompok dan buka satu orang, jika kau berani pergi, aku akan menghajarmu." Ucapku.

Itu adalah ucapan yang tak sengaja aku katakan dan pengaruhnya begitu besar, aku tak tahu jika dia akan mengubah pandangannya dan dia menjadi satu-satunya murid yang terus menempel padaku, bahkan memaksakan diri untuk berteman dengannya.

"Sasuke ayo ke kantin!"

"Sasuke ayo main bola!"

"Sasuke, aku belum belajar."

"Sasuke bantu aku kerjakan PR."

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

Akhirnya kami akan terus terlihat bersama, awalnya aku risih padanya, namun karena dia dekat denganku, murid perempuan yang rajin datang padaku tidak berani mendatangiku lagi, pengaruh bersama Kiba cukup menguntungkan, sebenarnya, dia hanya anak biasa yang ingin berteman, namun latar belakang keluarganya yang membuatnya tak bisa memiliki teman seperti anak-anak normal lainnya, entah aku tengah beruntung atau apa, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini, walaupun gosip terburuk kami, mereka pikir kami pasangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

author udah nggak sabar masuk di chapter ini, soalnya ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke, author akan membahas segalanya disini, kenapa Sasuke yatim piatu dan lain-lain.

author cuma mau sampekan, selamat datang di dunia gelap abang Sasuke, dari sini cukup dark banget dan uhk, author sampe nggak bisa bayangin bakalan buat kisahnya sampe seperti ini, yaa, di nikmatin aja.

banyak hal akhirnya terkuak semua disini.

kemungkinan akan cukup panjang nih di bahas, author akan mengulang segalanya bahkan saat Sasu-saku pertama kali bertemu. :)

lalu untuk nejes. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa rencana kiba yaa, kan ada di chapter setelahnya.

untuk CEKBIOAURORAN. author udah malas kasih abang sasu kaya-raya, sekali-kali miskin lagi, *ketawa jahat*

untuk sitilatifah989. yups,kira -kira begitu tapi bagaimana ayah Sakura tahu, nanti :)

nurvieee96, misteri tentang Sasuke di mulai dari sini, tapi belum sampe bahas ayah sakura yang tahu sesuatu, sepertinya itu masih cukup lama, mungkin masih ada sekitar 30an chapter, wkwkwkwkwk, sok sok nebak, tapi yaa, kemungkinan emang bakalan panjang nih fic.

lalu, review lainnya, terima kasih buanyak.

selamat bermalam minggu..~ dan besok akhirnya istirahat kerja. =_=" bisa nggak ada hari minggu sebanyak dua hari =w= *ngarep*.

oh dan sepertinya malam ini jaringan cukup kurang bersahabat, mau upload saja loadingnya luama banget!

.

.

See You nex chapter!


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 21 ~**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, aku cukup pusing memikirkan segala biaya dan harus menekan segala keperluan, kakak mungkin akan semakin bekerja keras, masuk unversitas itu tidak membutuhkan sedikit biaya.

Aku jadi bekerja secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa memberitahukan kakak dan akhirnya semua ketahuan, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan dari mana uang yang aku dapat, kakak menyuruhku berhenti dan fokus akan kuliah.

Hingga di tahun ke 2 biaya semakin melonjak dan akhir-akhir ini kakak terlihat kurang sehat, aku ingin dia berhenti bekerja dan tidak perlu memaksakan diri, aku membawa kakak ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ada infeksi pada ginjalnya dan akan semakin parah jika dia tidak segera berobat." Ucap seorang dokter padaku dan tanggapan kakak membuatku sangat marah.

"Dokter itu hanya berbohong, jangan percaya Sasuke, aku masih tetap kuat dan sehat untuk bekerja, sekarang kau hampir menyelesaikan kuliahmu, aku sangat bangga."

"Omong kosong! Berhenti memikirkanku! Bagaimana aku bisa melihat kakak bekerja terus menerus dan aku tidak melakukan apapun?" Ucapku, aku sangat marah akan ucapannya.

"Hey, jangan membuatku kesal padamu, dengarkan segala ucapanku, kau cukup kuliah saja dan jangan memusingkan segala biayanya, aku masih sanggup melakukannya untukmu."

"Tidak, kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengarkan kakak." Ucapku, aku lelah mendengar segala ucapannya, aku lelah dia selalu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, semua bisa di tanganinya, kenapa kakak tidak pernah membiarkanku sedikit saja menanggung masalah terjadi pada kami?

"Sasuke."

"Cukup kakak, biarkan aku ikut menanggungnya."

"Apa-apaan kau! Apa kau mulai membantahku!"

"Aku tidak membantah kakak! Kenapa kakak tidak peduli akan keinginanku juga!"

Kami bertengkar, bertengkar hebat, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami saat itu, aku benar-benar emosi mendengar setiap ucapan kakak, kenapa dia terus peduli padaku dan tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri? Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban kakak, walapun kakak memegang janji akan membuatku hidup nyaman, namun selama ini aku tahu kakak bekerja dengan susah payah dan lagi aku tak tahu jika di balik kerja kerasnya itu, ada tangan dari keluarga ayah yang menyusahkannya, beberapa kali kakak di pecat dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak jelas, aku sungguh marah pada mereka, namun aku tidak bisa langsung menyerang mereka, aku akan membuat kakak dalam masalah dan aku mungkin akan berakhir di penjara, aku sampai keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"A-apa ini namanya teman mengunjungi teman?" Ucap Kiba, aku tak tahu kedatanganku ke rumahnya membuatnya sangat senang dan sangat bersemangat.

"Terserahlah." Ucapku, malas. Aku kabur dari rumah dan tidak ingin melihat kakak, aku masih kesal dengan segala keputusannya.

"Ayo kita begadang, ayo kita bermain game sampai pagi, ayo kita lakukan banyak hal." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak, biarkan aku tidur." Ucapku, aku lelah, lelah bertengkar dengan kakakku.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Bukannya kita teman? Jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku, aku akan membantumu."

"Uhm, bagaimana caranya aku bisa melenyapkan seseorang tanpa turun tangan." Ucapku.

"Heeee! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Jangan lakukan hal itu."

"Aku pikir orang-orangmu akan mudah melakukannya."

"Tidak Sasuke, jangan lakukan itu, mungkin dulunya kakek-kakekku pernah melakukannya dengan mudah bersama orang-orangnya, sekarang itu menjadi dampak buruk bagiku."

Menatap Kiba, aku tahu itu, aku tahu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, kau kesulitan, bagaimana pun kau mencoba baik, mereka beranggapan kau hanya mempermainkan mereka.

"Aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana kau bisa percaya semua ucapanku?"

"Apa! Aku akan menghajarmu! Teman macam apa kau!" Kesalnya.

Rumah Kiba sangat besar dan luas, seluruh penghuni rumah memanggilnya tuan muda, ayahnya jarang berada di rumah, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, kata Kiba ayahnya sangat sibuk, ibunya bahkan bekerja di luar kota, dia masih memiliki saudara, kakak perempuan, namun kakaknya pergi bersama ibunya, rumah bak istana ini hanya ada dia, para pelayan, dan para tukang pukul, itu yang aku pikirkan dengan pria-pria besar berjas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Universitas K ]**

"Kau menanyakan beasiswa?" Ucap seorang mahasiswa yang nilainya berada di atasku, dia cukup pintar.

"Hn, aku ingin mendapat beasiswa." Ucapku, aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi, kakak sedang susah dan dia tengah sakit, aku mungkin terlambat mengurus hal ini, setidaknya akan meringankan biaya kuliahku.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mendapatkannya dari semester 2, kau terlambat mengajukannya." Ucapnya, dia tengah melihat berkas ajuan beasiswaku, aku tak salah meminta tolong, dia pemuda yang baik, walaupun sikapnya terlihat sedikit malas meladeni siapapun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku.

"Aku akan membantumu, nilai kita hampir sebanding, aku tak menyangka akan menemukan orang yang hampir menyamai nilaiku." Ucapnya. Dia mau menolongku. "Shikamaru Nara, aku akan menemanimu ke ruang tata usaha agar mengajukan beasiswa untuk tahun ini, aku yakin kau akan langsung dapat mengingat prestasimu cukup baik." Tambahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, kita ini seangkatan dan aku terus penasaran terhadapmu, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman belajar." Ucapnya.

Shikamaru begitu peduli dan cukup baik padaku, dia membantuku, tapi sesuatu hal yang tak pernah aku sangkah akan terjadi.

**Buaght!**

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Sasuke!" Ucap marah Kiba.

"Kiba hentikan!" Ucapku.

Ada apa dengan bocah besar ini? Dia marah pada Shikamaru dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Kau harus tahu, dia berbohong akan berteman denganmu, aku melihatnya membuang berkas beasiswamu di tempat sampah!" Ucap Kiba.

Berkas ajuan beasiswaku?

"Kau salah paham." Ucap Shika, dia tengah membela diri meskipun wajahnya terluka.

**Buaghtt!**

"Apa kau sedang bermasalah denganku? Kau salah paham." Ucap Shika lagi dan dia membalas setiap pukulan Kiba.

"Kau, beraninya kau melawanku! Kau bahkan membuat Sasuke terus berada disekitarmu! Jika kau ingin teman, carilah teman yang lain!" Ucap Kiba.

Mereka terus saling melancarkan pukulan masing-masing hingga lelah sendiri, tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas datang dan melawan Shikamaru, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, melawan mereka semua itu tidak mungkin, hal lainnya terjadi, Kiba menyerang mereka dan melindungi Shika.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian membantuku!" Ucap Kiba, orang-orang yang telah menghajar Shikamaru berhenti, mereka bahkan bersujud di hadapan Kiba.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda, kami pikir kau dalam bahaya."

Mereka adalah kaki tangan Kiba, sejak kecil dia akan selalu bersama orang-orang yang di perintahkan ayahnya untuk melindunginya, hari ini cukup kacau dan aku tidak mengerti akan ucapan Kiba tentang Shika yang membuang berkas beasiswaku, Shikamaru sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali jika itu salah paham, aku juga ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan beasiswaku dan saat pengambilannya, namamu tak tercantum Sasuke, aku merasa ini sangat aneh, seharusnya kau pun sudah mendapatkannya, aku curiga ada orang di dalam fakultas yang menyabotase keadaan ini, aku malah menemukan berkasmu berada di tempat sampah dan entah dari mana bocah monster ini datang dan memukulku." Jelas Shikamaru.

Seseorang ingin membuatku kesulitan, tapi siapa? Aku juga tidak bisa menyelidikinya begitu saja, aku tidak punya koneksi apa-apa untuk melawan seseorang.

"Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang mempersulitmu Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

Seperti ucapannya, aku tak tahu apa yang Kiba lakukan hingga membuat orang yang mengurus bagian beasiswa angkat suara.

"A-aku hanya di suruh, mereka meminta untuk membatalkan beasiswa atas nama Sasuke." Ucap pria itu, dia cukup ketakutan, Kiba membawa beberapa anak buahnya bahkan menjual marganya hanya untuk menolongku. "Seseorang, dari keluarga Uchiha yang memintaku." Tambahnya.

Lagi-lagi, aku mendengar marga itu, aku cukup muak akan keluarga itu, mereka kembali mempersulitku.

"Katakan siapa yang bekerja sama dengannya, jika bapak tidak berbicara, hari ini aku bisa taruh kepalamu di depan gedung fakultas." Ancam Kiba.

Sebelumnya dia melarangku untuk melakukan hal ini, namun Kiba menjadikannya sebuah mainan, dia mengancam siapa saja dengan kekuasaan ayahnya, dulunya dia sangat ingin tertutup, tapi sekarang Kiba mulai bermasa bodoh.

"Selama aku punya teman seperti kalian, aku tidak butuh siapapun lagi, aku juga tidak perlu menutup diri, jika mereka takut, takut saja, hahahahaha." Ucap Kiba, itu adalah alasan kenapa dia mulai percaya diri akan latar belakang keluarganya.

"Ha? Sejak kapan aku jadi temanmu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sejak aku melindungimu! Kau adalah temanku! Awas saja jika kau cuek padaku." Kesalnya pada Shikamaru.

Tanpa terasa kami malah menjadi semakin akrab dan Kiba mulai melakukan apa yang ingin di lakukannya, wakil kepala dekan akan sering bekerja sama dengan seseorang dari keluarga ayahku, aku tak tahu jika Kiba yang berbicara, wakil dekan itu sampai ketakutan dan memilih di pindahkan dari pada mendapat masalah dengannya.

Aku jadi tidak kesulitan lagi, semua berkat Kiba, dia menolongku, Shikamaru pun menolongku, mungkin hanya mereka selain kakakku yang aku punya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Apartemen ]**

Aku ingin membawakan sesuatu yang enak untuk kakak, mungkin jika makan daging bersama akan lebih enak, berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen, namun suasanya begitu sepi, aku pikir kakak sedang berada di rumah dan istirahat, kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

"Kakak!" Panikku.

Bergegas ke arahnya, kakak tidak sadarkan diri dan tergeletak di lantai, aku harus bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit, menghubungi ambluns dan membawanya segera. Ada apa dengan kakak? Tadi pagi dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ginjalnya semakin parah, kenapa kau tidak membawanya berobat dari dulu? Sekarang kakakmu harus menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus sering cuci darah dan juga aku akan kabari jika ada pendonor yang cocok, hal ini harus di tangani secepatnya, kerusakan pada ginjalnya akan menimbulkan banyak penyakit lain nantinya." Ucap dokter padaku.

Kakak harus terus berada di rumah sakit demi kesehatannya, uang yang aku kumpulkan untuk semester berikutnya harus terpakai, menatap layar ponselku, apa aku perlu menghubungi Kiba atau Shikamaru untuk menolong?

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka, cukup saat Kiba menolongku soal beasiswa itu, sekarang aku tidak enak untuk meminta tolong padanya lagi, aku jadi bekerja keras, bekerja apapun hingga mendapat biaya untuk cuci darah kakak dan biaya selama dia berada di rumah sakit.

**Tring...~**

**Kiba :( Kau cuti? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak katakan padaku dan Shikamaru? )**

Sebuah pesan LINE dari Kiba, aku tiba-tiba cuti agar bisa bekerja lebih banyak, aku butuh banyak uang untuk pengobatan kakak, meskipun bekerja apapun semuanya tidak cukup, uang yang aku kumpulkan hanya habis untuk biaya perawatan, aku masih perlu banyak uang lagi agar bisa membayar donor ginjal kakak.

**July-24 :( Maaf, ini mendadak, aku sedang ada urusan penting jadi harus cuti untuk semester depan, kau dan Shikamaru sebaiknya lebih akrab)**

Aku sudah mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaanku dan aku harus mencari kerja yang lainnya lagi, langkahku terhenti di sebuah kafe, mungkin akan menambah sedikit biaya.

**[ Kafe Kucing ]**

"Selamat datang di kafe kucing." Ucap ramah seorang wanita paruh baya padaku, aku tak tahu jika disini begitu banyak kucing, mereka melihat ke arahku dan beramai-ramai datang menghampiri kakiku dan menggosokan tubuh mereka. "Sepertinya mereka sangat menyukaimu, ini sangat jarang terjadi." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Aku butuh pekerjaan." Ucapku.

"Oh tentu saja, aku sedang membutuhkan pegawai."

Aku jadi bekerja di kafe kucing ini, meskipun upahnya tak seberapa, sebenarnya yang membuatku betah adalah mereka.

Mewong..~

Mewong..~

Mewong..~

Mungkin aku sudah bisa di katakan sebagai pawang kucing, mereka mendengar perintahku dan rajin berada di sekitarku, kata bosku, ini hal yang jarang, setiap kucing yang ada di sini memiliki karakternya masing-masing, tapi saat aku ada di antara mereka, mereka kompak menghampiriku, stres saat bekerja keras jadi hilang saat bekerja disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras, aku akan datang ke kafe kucing saat siang hari, padahal sedang teriknya, tiba-tiba turun hujan, untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu kucing hitam itu, dia bersembunyi di sebuah pot di trotoar, ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan juga dia terlihat kedinginan.

"Hey, aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana akan ada yang peduli padamu." Ucapku, berharap tidak ada yang melihatku, aku berbicara seperti orang bodoh pada kucing ini, dia bahkan tidak memberontak saat aku mengangkatnya. "Bau! Kau dari mana saja sampai sebau ini!" Ucapku dan lagi-lagi aku seperti orang bodoh berbicara padanya.

"Tunggu."

Seseorang mencegatku, aku bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambut ungu pudarnya dan aku tidak suka tatapannya.

"Kau mau membawa kucing itu tanpa mengatakan pada pemiliknya?"

"Apa kau pemiliknya?"

"Tidak, bukan aku, tapi aku tahu siapa pemiliknya."

"Jika dia memiliki majikan setidaknya kucing ini akan di pelihara dengan baik."

"Ya kau benar, majikannya kadang depresi dan malah melampiaskan pada hewan peliharaannya. Tapi jangan membawanya tanpa seijinnya."

"Siapa pemiliknya? Aku akan minta ijin."

Aku tak tahu siapa pria itu dan mau saja mengikutinya, dia mengajakku ke sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah dan melihat pemilik kucing ini.

"Bawa saja! Aku tidak butuh! Aku jijik melihatnya!" Ucapan pemiliknya sungguh keterlaluan, kucing itu sempat mengulurkan tangan ke arah wanita itu sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintunya.

Kucing ini di buangnya begitu saja, aku jadi teringat akan ibu yang membuangku dan kakak.

"Dia benar-benar wanita gila." Ucap pria itu, karenanya aku bisa membawa kucing ini.

Kami pun keluar dari apartemen itu dan aku harus bergegas ke kafe dan membawanya.

"Apa kau seorang model?" Tanya pria itu padaku.

"Tidak."

"Uhm, lalu apa kau punya pekerjaan tetap?"

"Tidak juga, aku punya banyak pekerjaan _partime_." Ucapku.

"Sejujurnya aku punya sebuah ajakan pekerjaan, tapi kau harus lihat dulu dan harus setuju, upahnya cukup besar." Ucapnya.

Sebuah ajakan darinya yang membuatku terseret ke sebuah dunia dimana hanya ada lubang yang terus menarikku ke dalam hingga aku tidak bisa kembali lagi.

"Namaku Suigetsu, ini kartu namaku dan hubungi jika kau siap bekerja padaku." Ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkaku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

hari ini author update dan mau sampaikan jika selama seminggu ke depan author nggak update dulu, seperti biasa, akan ada kesibukan lagi, hehehe, jadi mungkin tidak akan update setiap hari lagi, mohon bersabar dan silahkan menunggu yaa.. heheh, nggak lama, cuma seminggu. XD

di chapter, pertemuan pertama Sauke dan Suigetsu dan juga kucing hitam yang di gunakan Sasuke sebagai foto akun di LINEnya.

yaa, segini aja dulu, satu chapter dulu yaa.

see you minggu depan...! XD


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 22 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Warning +18**

Aku berhenti di beberapa pekerjaan _partime_ku termasuk kafe kucing dan mengikuti ucapan pria yang bernama Suigetsu itu, dia memintaku datang ke sebuah bangunan tiga lantai, saat masuk dan mengucapkan namanya, seorang wanita menuntunku ke lantai 2, di dalamnya membuatku tidak nyaman, aku bisa mencium bau rokok dan minuman alkohol, bagaimana mungkin pemerintahan tidak melarang bangunan ini di saat siang hari masih beroperasi.

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku sangat senang." Ucapnya dan dia sungguh terlihat senang.

"Katakan secara langsung." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin bertele-tele.

"Baiklah, jadi aku ingin menjelaskan padamu sebelumya, setelahnya semua terserah padamu, kau bisa pergi dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Ucapnya.

Suigetsu mulai menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan, apa yang mereka kerjakan, seorang _call-boy_ yang di dapatnya dan akan bersedia bekerja padanya, mereka melayani wanita dengan upah tertentu, itu tidak termasuk upah untukku, mereka tidak membagi dua hasil yang di dapat, tapi mereka memberiku upah tiap minggu sesuai target hasil kerja, jika melewati target, aku bisa mendapat bonus dan dengan jumlah yang tidak main-main, dengan uang sebanyak itu kakak bisa terus berada rumah sakit dan menjalani pengobatannya, aku bisa kembali kuliah dan aku masih punya waktu bebas untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tawarnya.

"Apa ada hal lain? Aku yakin ini tidak semudah itu." Ucapku, aku harus hati-hati.

"Tentu, jika kau kabur dan berhenti tanpa seijinku, kau akan mendapat denda yang cukup besar." Ucapnya.

Semuanya yang secara instan pun akan ada masalah yang di timbulkan, termasuk bekerja seperti ini.

Memikirkannya baik-baik, semua akan terjamin jika aku menyetujuinya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kakak dan apapun yang berada di sekitarku.

"Aku setuju." Ucapku dan menandatangi sebuah kontar yang di berikan Suigetsu.

"Setelah ini jangan merengek padaku." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, cukup sinkron saat kau mengancam seseorang dengan wajah seceria itu, semacam kau adalah psikopat.

Pelajaran pertamaku, Suigetsu memanggil seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata, meskipun aku tak suka aku harus melakukannya, wanita itu bergerak ke arahku dan bau rokok yang cukup tajam dari mulutnya.

"Berhenti." Ucapku dan menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ini pelajaran pertamamu." Ucap Suigetsu, dia masih tenang dan akan menonton kami melakukan hal ini dihadapannya, ini sungguh hal memalukan, tapi aku yakin Suigetsu sudah terbiasa, aku saja yang merasa tak nyaman.

"Bisakah aku punya sebuah peraturan?" Ucapku.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan ada ciuman dalam pekerjaan ini." Ucapku.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Dengarkan itu, jangan menciumnya." Ucap Suigetsu pada wanita itu, dia mengangguk dan mulai melakukan apapun pada tubuhku.

Ini sangat tidak nyaman, aku tak suka ada wanita yang menyentuhku, aku melarang mereka menciumku, hal itu terus mengingatkanku pada ibu, mulut mereka bau rokok dan aku sangat membencinya, wanita ini terlihat senang berada di atasku, tubuh kami saling menyatuh dan aku tidak peduli, jika ini telah selesai aku harus membersihkan diri.

Pelajaran pertama yang hanya membuatku muak, kembali ke rumah dan aku benar-benar tidak senang mengingatnya, perutku terasa terkoyakan dan aku memuntahkan apapun yang aku makan sejak tadi, menjijikan, sangat menjijikan, namun aku tidak bisa kembali lagi.

**Triing..~**

**Sasuke :( Ini akun yang aku gunakan mempromosikanmu, wah aku tak menyangka setelah membuatnya, begitu banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu.)**

Suigetsu menggunakan foto wajahku dan namaku untuk sebuah akun yang di kendalikannya, semua chat romantis yang di berikannya pada para wanita itu adalah kerjaannya, aku tidak akan tahu apapun dari isi chat mereka dan membiarkan para wanita itu berfantasi hanya dengan akun palsu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali setelah cuti satu semester.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke." Ucap Kiba dan memelukku.

"Menjauh dariku!" Kesalku dan mendorong wajahnya.

"Kabar buruknya, Kiba ikut cuti." Ucap Shikamaru padaku.

"Apa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bodoh!" Kesalku, bagaimana mungkin dia cuti begitu saja, dasar bodoh! Aku tak habis pikir akan pikiran Kiba.

"Ya, jadi sekarang aku adalah senpai kalian." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Mohon bimbingannya senpai." Ucap Kiba.

"Seharusnya kau memaksanya tetap kuliah." Ucapku pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang milik Kiba." Ucapnya.

Itu benar, Shikamaru tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan anak buahnya, walaupun sekarang kami masih satu tingkat di bawah Shikamaru, dia akan bersama kami di beberapa mata kuliah, Shikamaru sedang menyusun proposalnya.

Dan hari ini Shikamaru mengajak kami menemui pacarnya, Kiba tidak bisa ikut dengan ujian susulannya, aku tidak akan peduli padanya, dia sudah membuang waktunya untuk cuti kuliah hanya karena aku cuti, Shikamaru mengajak dua orang temannya yang cukup akrab dengannya, aku tak akrab dengan mereka, tapi mereka mau saja ikut saat Shikamaru mengatakan ke tempat karaoke dan mungkin saja mereka bisa di kenalkan dengan para gadis.

**[ Tempat karaoke ]**

Aku sudah tahu tentang gadis yang bersama Shikamaru, mereka sudah pacaran cukup lama bahkan saat aku hampir menyelesaikan masa cutiku, aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa memiliki hubungan dengan anak SMA yang jauh lebih muda darinya, selain Temari, ada beberapa gadis bersamanya, Sayangnya, para gadis ini bukan tipe orang-orang yang di ajak Shikamaru, mereka masih anak SMA, namun salah seorang dari mereka terlihat cukup dewasa, Temari memanggilnya Shion dan satu gadis lainnya menatap ke arahku, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, dari semua yang ada di ruangan ini, hanya satu gadis tak menatap ke arahku dan seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan di ruangan ini, sesekali dia terlihat bosan dan jika Temari menegurnya dia akan berusaha terlihat menikmati tempat ini.

"Sakura, kau harus bernyanyi lagi." Ucap Temari, dia memaksa gadis itu dan seakan gadis itu pasrah saja.

Aku menatapnya cukup lama dan memperhatikan setiap perubahan sikapnya, dia seperti tengah menutupi diri tentang apa yang rasakannya sekarang, dia tidak senang akan tempat ini, akan ajakan teman-temannya, dan dia bahkan tak tertarik dengan para pria yang datang, gadis itu lebih senang menyendiri dan seakan ikut bersenang-senang.

Aku penasaran terhadapnya.

Kenapa dia tidak katakan apapun?

Kenapa dia lebih memilih melakukan ucapan teman-temannya dari pada membantah jika dia tak suka?

Gadis ini semakin membuatku penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suigetsu calling...~**

"Hn?"

"_Ada pekerjaan untukmu, kau harus lebih baik yaa, dia seorang nyonya pengusaha kaya."_ Ucap Suigetsu.

Aku tidak peduli, siapapun mereka, wanita kaya raya, wanita pengusaha, wanita model, wanita artis, wanita dengan harta melimpah, tetap saja mereka buruk, dan pekerjaan kali ini membuat tak percaya.

Di saat kami tengah bersama, wanita itu duduk di atasku dan menatap wajahku.

"Kau terlihat mirip seperti almarhum suamiku." Ucapnya.

"Sungguh?" Ucapku, aku ingin cepat selesai dan tak perlu bercerita banyak hal.

"Sungguh, tapi dia telah pergi bersama wanita gila miliknya, aku tak percaya akan hal ini, mungkin itu karma untuk mereka, suamiku itu berbohong jika dia tidak memiliki wanita lainnya di luar sana, padahal dia punya seorang wanita yang belum di nikahinya dan dua anak miliknya, ini bisa menjadi aib bagi keluarga kami, aku bahkan tak bisa memberikannya anak, aku sudah berusaha menutupi apapun, tapi tiba-tiba saja wanita gila itu datang dan ingin merampas segalanya."

Terkejut, aku merasakan jika wanita yang di maksudkan mungkin adalah ibuku.

"Nyonya, apa margamu Uchiha?" Tanyaku.

"Itu hanya marga suamiku, aku membuangnya, anak-anaknya akan menjadi aib, aku tidak sudi, padahal aku sudah ingin membuat mereka bahagia dengan menjalankan perusahaan, tapi apa balasan mereka, mereka mengusir orang-orangku dan sekarang aku membuat hidup mereka susah."

"Kau sungguh licik nyonya."

"Ohh~~ jangan katakan seperti, wajahmu sungguh membuatku mengingatnya, dan aku lupa satu hal lagi, sebenarnya aku membuat sebuah kebohongan tentang kakak beradik itu, si bungsu juga anak suamiku, tapi aku membuat cerita bohong dengan mengatakan dia anak pria lain, tentu saja ini semakin membuat rencanaku berhasil, jika ayah dan ibunya telah pergi, aku bisa membuat anak-anaknya hidup menderita."

Wanita ini, semua hal yang terjadi pada kami karenanya. Segera membalik posisi kami dan jangan harap hari ini kau akan senang-senang nyonya.

Setelah selesai melayani wanita gila ini, aku rasa dialah yang gila, menghubungi Suigetsu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Ucapku.

"_Apa? Katakan saja Sasuke akan senang membantumu."_ Ucapnya.

"Buat wanita yang bersamaku hari ini malu hingga dia tidak punya muka dimana pun, jika hidupnya berakhir, itu akan lebih baik." Ucapku dan mengirim sebuah video pada Suigetsu.

Katanya apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibuku adalah karma? Ini adalah karma sebenarnya.

Meninggalkan kamar itu, wanita itu tertidur pulas dan lihat saja apa yang terjadi setelah kau bangun, hidupmu akan lebih menderita dari pada kami.

Suigetsu bukan orang dengan latar belakang biasa saja, dengan cara kotor apapun akan di lakukannya, dia bahkan mengumpulkan pemuda seperti aku untuk bekerja padanya, dia memiliki banyak aset dari rumah judi dan berbagai hal yang ilegal, aku tidak perlu takut untuk berurusan dengan wanita itu, Suigetsu jauh lebih melindungiku selama aku bekerja padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Suara TV]**

"_Kami laporkan seorang wanita di temukan gantung diri di dalam kamarnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda penganiyayan dan para pelayan yang berada di rumah tak tahu akan apa yang terjadi pada majikannya, salah seorang dari mereka mencoba masuk dan melihat..."_

Suigetsu mengecilkan volume suara tv setelah membuatku mendengar berita hari ini, pria berambut ungu ini masih menatapku, aku yakin dia punya banyak pertanyaan tentang permintaan anehku itu.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan, dia terlalu cepat putus asa, padahal aku masih ingin bermain sedikit dengannya." Ucapnya, kau benar-benar psikopat.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, aku tidak ingi terlibat jika polisi menyelidiki kasus ini.

"Tentang saja, kasus ini tidak akan di selidiki dan akan segera di tutup." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang membuatku tak suka. Aku tak tahu apa yang Suigetsu lakukan padanya, mungkin menerornya hingga membuat wanita gila itu depresi. "Aku masih penasaran terhadap masalah kalian." Tambahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya masa lalu." Ucapku, ini adalah masalah pribadi kami dan orang luar tak perlu tahu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi, masa lalu memang tidak perlu di ungkit. Lalu, apa kau masih ingin sesuatu lagi? Kau ini sangat berbeda dengan orang-orangku yang lainnya, kau hanya meminta mengganggu wanita itu, bagaimana dengan apartemen mewah? Atau mobil mewah? Jalan-jalan keluar negeri? Katakan saja Sasuke, aku akan mengabulkan setiap permintaanmu." Ucapnya.

Menatap pria itu, aku tidak perlu mengubah apapun, cukup apartemen sederhana dan hidup sederhana agar kakak tidak mencurigainya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak butuh apapun lagi." Ucapku.

"Sayang sekali, aku senang memanjakanmu, sekarang kau menjadi top pria yang di cari oleh para wanita."

"Aku masih ada keperluan." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

Walaupun sudah membalas dendam, tetap saja ini tidak berarti apa-apa, dendam hanyalah dendam, bagaimana pun aku membalasnya, semua yang terjadi tidak akan kembali seperti semula.

**Tringg...~**

**Temari :( Aku akan mengatur kencan buta untuk dan Sakura, kau sungguh ingin mengenal temanku kan? )**

Sebuah pesan LINE dari Temari, aku hanya menanyakan tentang salah satu temannya itu, tapi Temari menganggap hal lain, dia berpikiran jika mungkin saja aku menaruh perasaan terhadapnya, ternyata dia sadar jika aku terus menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, aku pikir tidak ada yang menyadarinya, seharusnya tidak aku lakukan itu, aku hanya penasaran.

**New Friend**

**Haruno Sakura.**

**Add / delete**

Sebuah akun baru yang baru saja berteman dengan akun milikku, aku tak percaya Temari bisa melakukannya, aku pikir temannya itu adalah tipe gadis yang tidak peduli pada apapun, segera mengkonfirmasi pertemanan kami dan mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

**July-24 : ( Sampai ketemu nanti. )**

**Read.**

Dia hanya membaca pesan itu dan tak kunjung di balas, sepertinya dugaan tidak salah, dia memang tidak akan peduli pada siapapun, hingga kami bertemu dan aku bisa melihat sikap asli dari gadis berambut _softpink_ ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

haloo... berharap masih pada sabar nunggu, akhirnya masa sibuk author dah kelar dan juga akhirnya bisa update kembal, untuk fic "gadis mimpi" author belum bisa update yaa.. *maaf*

lalu di chapter ini masih sasuke pov dan mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura, yaa bakalan cukup panjang nih Sasuke pov nya.

yah, baiklah... ini saja dulu XD.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 23 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kafe T ]**

Aku datang sedikit terlambat, gadis itu telah menunggu, menatap mata hijau zambrut itu, dia bahkan terdiam cukup lama dan hanya menatapku, aku kembali memikirkan jika dia akan sama saja dengan gadis lainnya, entah apa yang mereka tatap dariku, namun.

"Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Pertama, Temari yang mengatur kencan ini, kedua aku tak butuh pasangan, ketiga, apa aku bisa pergi sekarang? Kita sudah bertemu." Ucapnya bahkan dengan nada tegas dan aku rasa dia sedang kesal, ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang kesal terhadapku, biasanya mereka akan memasang wajah aneh seperti terlalu senang terhadapku.

"Hn. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawarku, aku seperti tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini untuk sementara waktu, masih ada banyak hal yang membuatku penasaran terhadapnya dan pertahanan tentang dirinya cukup sulit untuk di tembus, kenapa dia membentengi diri?

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih telah menerima ajakan temanku itu, tapi lain kali, jangan lakukan, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya, dia menolak tawaranku mentah-mentah, tidak biasanya.

Gadis yang keras kepala, tidak peduli pada apapun, terlalu cuek akan sekitarnya namun disisi lain dia akan memperlihatkan sikap manisnya, aku penarasan padanya dan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Awalnya aku hanya menginginkan sebuah pertemanan dengannya, namun itu sangat sulit, dia menolakku dan memintaku untuk tidak perlu peduli dan tidak perlu menemuinya lagi, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar bisa lebih dekat padanya.

Kami jadi bertemu secara tidak sengaja, apa ini takdir? Aku tak percaya akan hal itu, namun kami kembali bertemu meskipun dia sudah mengatakan padaku untuk perlu menemuinya, bukannya aku sengaja, tapi aku sudah lebih lama bekerja di toko buku milik salah satu senpaiku yang telah lulus.

"Maaf, aku mencari buku soal-soal ujian kelas tiga SMA." Ucapnya, saat aku menolah dan tatapan itu sempat terkejut, ya dia sudah mengatakan tidak ingin bertemu, tapi kami di pertemukan kembali.

"Buku-buku itu ada di rak sebelah sana, tapi berada di rak paling bawah, apa perlu aku membantumu?" Ucapku, seolah-olah kami tidak saling kenal, aku rasa itu yang di harapkannya, aku ingin tahu reaksinya.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Ucapnya, bahkan terlihat gugup, perasaan aneh ini, aku senang saat melihatnya seperti itu, sama saat di dalam bus dan kepalanya menabrak dadaku, itu cukup sakit, tapi dia jauh lebih panik dari dugaanku, wajah putihnya juga merona, aku tidak akan bohong jika saat itu aku jadi sering menatapnya.

Dia sibuk dengan buku-buku ujian, Sekarang dia sudah kelas 3 SMA dan akan sangat sibuk menjelang ujian, menatapnya dan melihat setiap tingkahnya.

"Kakak pegawai, permisi." Beberapa gadis berseragam SMA lain mendatangiku.

"Hn? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucapku, aku hanya berusaha ramah demi toko buku senpaiku.

"Ti-tidak ada, ma-maksud kami, apa kami bisa minta ID LINE kakak?"

Menatap mereka, hal ini sudah sering terjadi dan aku menjadikannya seperti sebuah hal biasa, buang emosiku dan rasa jijikku, aku terus melakukan hal itu agar Suigetsu tidak menegurku setiap bekerja.

"Tentu." Ucapku, mengambil ponsel mereka dan mengetik akun yang di pegang Suigetsu.

"Te-terima kasih kakak, kakak sangat tampan dan baik." Ucap mereka dan membuatku malas mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu belilah juga buku dari toko ini." Ucapku, setidaknya tidak ada yang gratis bahkan akun palsu itu, dan selamat menikmati setiap kata-kata manis memuakkan dari Suigetsu.

"Baik!"

Dasar bodoh, aku bosan melihat kalian semua, segeralah pergi dari toko ini, hanya merusak pemandangan saja. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang Sakura lakukan. aku tak akan terkejut jika dia melihat ke araku, hn? Apa dia memperhatikanku sejak tadi? Apa dia juga penasaran terhadapku? Aku tidak akan ge-er, hanya saja gadis ini sulit di tebak, dia segera mengalihkan tatapannya saat tatapan kami bertemu, wajahnya sempat merona, manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berikutnya, aku melihatnya bersama seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan seragam yang berbeda dengannya, mereka berbicara dengan cukup akrab, aku sedikit kesal, bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak berbicara seperti itu padaku? Sedangkan pada pemuda lain, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Saat aku menanyakan tentangnya, dia hanya membalas gugup ucapanku.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Aku sangat ingin marah, tapi untuk apa? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan, untuk apa aku marah jika dia bersama seorang pemuda?

Dan hal lainnya pun terjadi.

**Suigetsu :( Kau punya sebuah pekerjaan Sasuke, tapi gadis ini masih anak SMA, tidak biasanya ada pelanggan seorang anak SMA, yaah, yang penting dia sanggup membayar. )**

Seorang pelanggan anak SMA, aku tidak akan peduli, namun sesuatu yang membuatku tidak percaya.

"Sasuke!" Ucap gadis itu, dia adalah salah satu teman Temari, Yamanakan Ino.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, lakukan sekarang juga." Ucapku, tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara.

"Tu-tunggu, Aku tak tahu jika itu sungguh kau, aku pikir itu hanya akun palsu yang di buat untuk menarik perhatian para wanita, aku hanya ingin mengeceknya saja." Ucapnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin tahu tentang akun yang menggunakan nama dan fotoku itu?

"Aku pikir kita bisa memiliki hubungan, tapi Temari seakan lebih mendukung kau bersama Sakura, aku hanya iseng mencari ID LINEmu dan malah menemukan akun yang rajin mengirim pesan romantis, aku sampai tak percaya itu kau."

"Aku akan kembalikan uangmu dan sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucapku, pekerjaan hari ini lebih baik di batalkan saja, bukannya aku tak mau melayani siapapun, tapi dia adalah teman Temari dan dia pun dekat dengan Sakura, aku tak ingin Sakura tahu apapun tentangku.

"Tidak perlu, a-aku mau melakukannya." Ucapnya, tatapan gugup dan aku sudah mulai bosan melihatnya.

"Akan aku lakukan, tapi dengan satu syarat, jika kau abaikan, aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

"Baik! Syarat apapun akan aku penuhi, tapi aku juga punya sebuah syarat." Ucapnya. Apalagi yang di rencanakan gadis ini.

"Katakan."

"Bisakah kita pacaran?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Peraturan pekerjaanku."

"Begitu yaa." Ucapnya dan terlihat kecewa.

Menghela napas. "Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, aku tidak akan peduli." Ucapku, hanya sekedar membuatnya tenang dan bisa menerima syaratku, sebuah anggukan kecil darinya. "Lalu syarat dariku, jangan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang pekerjaanku ini." Ucapku dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku bisa saja membuatmu dalam bahaya jika membocorkannya." Tambahku, aku bisa melihat tatapan takut itu darinya.

"A-aku janji, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun, bahkan itu Sakura." Ucapnya, aku tetap tidak akan percaya padanya dan hanya akan berjaga-jaga saja jika dia berbohong padaku.

Gadis itu mendekat ke arahku, hampir menciumku dan aku harus menahan mulutnya.

"Apa kau tak membaca peraturannya? Tidak ada ciuman dalam pekerjaan ini." Tegasku.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya.

Mendorongnya hingga ke atas ranjang dan aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat, hari ini pun cukup buruk, aku tak menyangka akan melakukan hal ini dengan salah satu teman Temari, hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah Sakura mengetahuinya, bagaimana tanggapannya? Aku yakin dia akan jijik padaku.

Setelahnya.

Menghubungi Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak ingin melayani gadis yang masih SMA." Ucapku padanya.

"_Baiklah Sasuke, aku pikir kau akan menyukai gadis SMA, bukannya mereka lebih menyenangkan dari pada para wanita?"_

"Aku tidak ingin merusak mereka."

"_Kau baik sekali Sasuke, aku akan menambahkan peraturan barumu dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, Suigetsu juga membatasi setiap wanita yang ingin bersamaku, itu lebih baik, aku bisa fokus akan pekerjaan _partime_ku dan juga mengurus kakakku.

**[ RS. Konoha ]**

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Ucap kakak, dia mulai mempertanyakan apa saja yang telah aku lakukan, selama ini dia diam saja, namun kakak mulai curiga, bahkan pengobatannya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Aku bekerja keras untukmu, jadi cepatlah sembuh." Ucapku.

"Berhenti saja."

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi, aku lelah." Ucapku, membaringkan kepalaku di sisi ranjangnya, menutup mataku dan suasana disini begitu tenang, angin berhembus perlahan dari arah jendela yang aku buka dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku, aku suka akan suasana seperti ini.

"Jika kita sama-sama sakit, apa yang akan terjadi?" Ucapnya.

"Aku bukan tipe penyakitan seperti kakak." Ucapku, walaupun kasar padanya, aku tidak ingin kakak mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Apa kau tidak keluar dari kampus?"

"Tidak, aku masih tetap kuliah, kakak tenang saja, aku tidak punya pikiran sesempit itu, demi kakak aku berhenti kuliah? Jangan konyol, kenapa kau merasa dirimu begitu penting dari pada kuliahku?"

"Dasar, mulutmu benar-benar jahat, aku tak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu."

"Tenanglah, semua bisa aku atasi selama kakak mendapat pengobatan, aku akan melakukan segalanya." Ucapku dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku cukup mengantuk, usapan kakak begitu lembut dan hangat, aku selalu ingat ketika masih kecil, dia membiarkanku tidur di pangkuannya dan kakak akan mengusap puncuk kepalaku seperti ini.

Bertahanlah, bertahanlah sedikit lagi hingga ada pendonor untukmu, aku ingin usahaku selama ini tidak sia-sia dan aku ingin kakak segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

**Dreet...dreet..dreet...**

Getaran ponsel ini cukup mengganggu, aku pikir tidak akan ada yang mengganggu hari ini. Membuka mataku dan beranjak dari tempat nyaman itu, aku masih ingin tidur, menatap layar ponselku.

**1 pesan LINE : Sakura.**

Aku tak menyangka jika dia akan mengirim pesan padaku lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kakak padaku.

"Aku akan pulang dan istirahat, aku akan datang lagi." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, kau membuat dirimu repot."

"Berisik! Jangan mengaturku! Dasar orang sakit!" Ucapku, kesal dan bergegas pergi.

**Sakura :( Sasuke )**

Dia hanya mengirim pesan menuliskan namaku, memanganya ada apa? Apa dia tengah memanggilku?

**July-24 :( Ada apa? )**

Dia hanya membaca dan tak membalasnya.

**Dreet..~dreet...dreet...**

**Sakura calling. **

Dia menghubungiku? Segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

**Tuk!**

Aneh sekali, kenapa segera di tutupnya? Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kembali mengirim pesan padanya.

**July-24 :(** ** Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Kenapa menghubungiku? )**

**Sakura :( Apa kau punya dua akun LINE? )**

Sakura menanyakan tenang akun LINE, jika ingin jujur akun yang dipegang Suigetsu tentu saja bukan punyaku, itu akun yang di kendalikannya dan sama saja jika itu akun palsu.

**July-24 :( Tidak. )**

Balasku cepat, aku tidak ingin Sakura berpikiran macam-macam jika aku punya dua akun, aku ingin tegaskan jika aku hanya punya satu akun LINE.

**Sakura :( Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan? Lalu aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Ino. )**

Aku cukup terkejut akan pesan darinya, apa Ino menceritakan segalanya, namun setelah mencari tahu, Ino tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berbohong kami pacaran, aku tidak suka akan hal itu, tapi aku lupa jika aku mengatakan padanya untuk melakukan apapun yang di sukanya termasuk mengatakan jika kami memiliki hubungan, namun saat Shikamaru bertanya padaku, aku menjawab kebenarannya, aku dan Ino tidak memiliki hubungan dan aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ NC-Donald ]**

Setelah Ino berbohong, sikap Sakura berubah, dia jadi seperti menjaga jarak dariku dan sikapnya jauh lebih cuek padaku, ada apa dengannya? Aku tidak membuat kesalahan, Ino hanya berbohong dan dia begitu percaya, menatapnya dan seragamnya kotor dengan cipratan dari saus di burgernya, mengikutinya ke toilet dan menunggunya keluar, aku ingin membantunya, namun sikap dingin yang di berikannya.

"Tidak perlu, dan ini-" Dia mengembalikan jaketku. "-Aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham dan jangan terlalu peduli padaku." Tegasnya.

Sakura pamit untuk pulang dan saat kami berpapasan dia seperti kesal padaku, lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan yang sama saat pertama kali kami bertemu, aku tidak suka itu.

Aku jadi bosan di sini dan berbohong jika ada keperluan, aku ingin pulang saja dan tak melakukan apapun, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya pergi bersama Kiba, bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Seharusnya Kiba datang saat Shikamaru menghubunginya, tapi bocah itu malah pergi bersama Sakura, aku ingin mempertanyakan hubungan mereka, aku tak yakin jika Sakura yang terlihat seperti anti-bersosialisasi akan akrab dengan Kiba, dan jawabannya membuatku sedikit lega.

**Sakura :( Tidak )**

**July-24 :( Apa berbohong itu kebiasaanmu? )**

**Sakura : ( Aku tidak berbohong dan jangan salah paham )**

**July-24 ( Apa menumpahkan saus pada seragammu itu adalah hal yang di sengaja ?) **

**Sakura : ( Aku sudah katakan padamu jika kau salah paham! )**

**( Aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu Kiba dan dia memaksaku )**

**July-24 ( Pulanglah sebelum hari gelap) **

**( Dan jangan terlalu terlibat dengan Kiba )**

Aku memberinya sedikit peringatan, Kiba bukan orang biasa dan aku harap dia menyadarinya dan menjaga diri, aku tidak ingin masalah yang sempat terjadi pada Shikamaru, akan terjadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update lagi.

hari ini update dua chapter yaa... :)

untuk Sina, sebelumnya author udah sampaikan kan, author akan sibuk seminggu dan nggak bisa update, jadi author selesaikan dulu kegiatan author baru deh lanjut fanficnya :)

di chapter ini masih flashback..

Next...~


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 24 ~**

**.**

**.**

Banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada kami, termasuk Sakura sering mengabaikan pesan dariku dan aku tak suka itu, bahkan ada beberapa hal yang terjadi padanya dan aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun, saat itu aku tengah bekerja, mengurus kakakku dan menyelesaikan mata kuliahku, semuanya membuatku sibuk dan sampai tak mendengar kabar darinya, aku berterima kasih banyak pada Kiba walaupun aku tak senang, dia berkali-kali ada untuk menolong Sakura, hal ini membuatku merasa dia semakin jauh dariku, tapi.

"_Sasuke, hikss...~" _

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar suaranya, ada apa dengannya? Bergegas menanyakan dia berada dimana dan aku bergegas menemuinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Sakura tengah menangis dan membuatku sangat khawatir.

Sejujurnya beberapa hari ini, aku sering menunggunya di halte dan melihatnya dari jauh, meskipun ini jadi terkesan buruk, seakan aku seorang stalker, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba, aku selalu ingin mengawasinya, kali ini dia tidak turun dari halte dan menemukannya terduduk di depan pagar rumahnya, bergegas menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, tubuhnya bergetar, dia seakan tengah takut, entah ada apa, di saat seperti ini aku malah mengoceh akan dirinya yang tidak membalas apapun pesan dariku, Sakura hanya menangis dan dia membalas pelukanku erat.

**[ Kafe L ]**

Aku ingin mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah namun Sakura memintaku untuk mengajaknya keluar, kemana saja katanya, asal tidak di ruangan sepi dan sunyi, dia pun memintaku memanggil Kiba dan Shikamaru, apa yang membuatnya takutnya dan kenapa dia menangis hari ini ada kaitannya dengan Kiba, aku cukup marah begitu juga Kiba, yaa, kami sama-sama marah dan kesal mendengar setiap ucapan Sakura, menggenggam tangannya hanya untuk membuatnya tenang tapi tidak begitu lama dan di lepaskannya begitu saja, aku sedikit kecewa.

Saat ini Taruho, nama pemuda yang pernah membuatku salah paham terhadap Sakura tengah berada di rumah sakit dan sedang di tangani, dia terluka parah akibat kejadian itu, demi menolong Sakura, dia harus menghadapi teman-temannya sendiri, pemuda itu adalah pacar Shion, seharusnya aku bertanya lebih jelas pada Sakura dan bukan malah seakan marah padanya jika ada pemuda lain yang lebih dekat dengannya.

Apa aku cemburu?

Dari sekedar rasa penasaranku terhadap Sakura, sekarang aku merasakan banyak hal setelah mengenalnya, aku tak percaya jika aku akan menaruh perasaan lebih terhadapnya, walaupun kenyataannya dia seperti sudah menolakku saat Temari mengatur kencan kami, gadis yang terlalu keras kepala.

Berikutnya,

Aku tak percaya jika dia menemukanku di rumah sakit, tidak ada yang tahu jika kakakku berada di sana bahkan itu Shikamaru atau pun Kiba, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, Sakura memanggilku dan aku hanya menatapnya, dia pun ragu untuk bertanya padaku, berbalik dan kembali berjalan, aku mungkin tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Liburan musim panas.**

Setelah sikapnya padaku beberapa waktu lalu, aku pikir dia akan mulai terbuka padaku, namun itu hanya sebuah hal yang tidak akan mudah. Aku sempat berbicara padanya tentang hubungan pertemananya itu, dia hanya berusaha menutupinya dan sikap cueknya kembali padaku.

"Kau benci padaku?" Tanyaku, mungkin saja dia benci padaku atau ada hal lainnya hingga membuatnya tidak pernah peduli padaku.

"Ha? Tidak, jangan mengucapkan hal yang aneh." Tegasnya, dia tidak benci padaku atau apapun, apa mungkin ini masih berhubungan dengan semua ucapan Ino? Sakura masih salah paham, aku harus meluruskan segalanya agar tidak semakin menjadi masalah.

Malam itu,

"Hentikan kebohonganmu Ino, katakan yang sebenarnya pada teman-temanmu." Ucapku, aku ingin sikap Sakura berubah.

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya aku boleh melakukan apapun." Aku benci untuk menghadapi gadis seperti ini. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Bisakah kita memiliki hubungan?" Ucapnya, lagi-lagi mengatakan hal konyol itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa bersama satu wanita saja.

"Tidak, sesuai dengan peraturannya, hanya sekali saja dan aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan dengan gadis manapun, itu melanggar peraturan kerjaku." Tegasku.

"Aku ingin pacaran denganmu! Apa kau tidak mau? Aku akan menerima apapun dirimu, bahkan jika kau bekerja sebagai seorang '_call-boy'_."

Di saat seperti ini, Ino mengucapakan hal itu dan membuatku semakin marah, aku tidak suka mendengarnya, aku berharap tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan gadis gila ini, berapa kali pun aku mengatakannya dia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau sudah menggunakan jasaku, tidak ada untuk berikutnya, sekali untuk seorang gadis. Aku tetap tidak bisa." Ucapku.

"Kau sungguh tidak adil Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu bagaimana sikapmu pada Sakura, kau menyukainya kan?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucapku dan menatap tajam padanya, tahu apa dia tentang perasaan seseorang.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Sakura!" Ancamnya.

mencengkeram kerah Ino dan menatap kesal padanya, "Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku tak yakin kau tak akan hidup esoknya, kau cukup berani bermain denganku, atau bagaimana jika aku mengirim video apa yang kau lakukan bersamaku pada orang tuamu? Atau mungkin di sebar ke teman-teman sekolah? Bagaimana? Aku punya banyak opsi untuk membuatmu tutup mulut." Aku mengancamnya balik, ya silahkan saja memikirkan jika aku pria yang buruk, setelah terjun bersama Suigetsu, aku sudah merasa bukan pria yang baik-baik lagi, cara kotor pun akan aku lakukan.

Ino terlihat takut dan hampir saja membuatnya menangis, aku tidak peduli, aku rasa ancaman ini cukup membuatnya ketakutan dan dia tidak akan berani mengatakan apapun pada Sakura dan lainnya, meninggalkannya begitu saja, aku sudah muak akan setiap ucapannya.

Aku pikir Ino akan mendengar setiap ucapanku, mungkin aku saja yang kurang menambahkan kalimat penting padanya, dia mulai berulah, aku yakin jika dia akan membalasnya pada Sakura, aku masih mengamati mereka, Ino memberikan minuman pada Sakura dan gadis itu jadi bersikap aneh, aku akan memastikannya dan benar saja, Sakura hampir terjatuh dari tangga, wajahnya terlihat sangat merona, seperti habis meminum alkohol, walaupun kami mahasiswa, Temari sudah memberi peringatan tentang tidak adanya alkohol saat berlibur bersama, semua menyetujuinya, lagi pula tidak ada dari kami yang rajin untuk minum.

Aku sampai harus memapahnya ke dalam kamarnya, tatapannya semakin sayup dan cara biacaranya pun semakin tidak beres, Sakura tengah mabuk, semua ini pasti ulah Ino, aku perlu memberinya pelajaran.

"Apa kau punya dua akun LINE?" Tanyanya, bahkan dengan keadaan setengah mabuk dia masih bisa menayakan hal itu lagi, Sakura mungkin masih penasaran terhadap akun yang mengirim pesan pada Ino.

"Tidak. Kau sudah menanyakan itu dua kali." Ucapku, aku ingin dia berhenti mencari tahu tentang hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan akun yang di perlihatkan Ino? Akun itu menggunakan namamu, bahkan foto wajahmu."

"Itu bukan milikku."

"Apa Ino berbohong pada kami?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya."

"Katanya kalian pacaran."

"Itu tidak benar." Aku harus menegaskan segalanya, aku dan Ino tidak ada hubungan.

"Sasuke. Apa itu _call boy_?" Ucap Sakura, aku cukup terkejut saat dia menanyakan hal itu, apa Ino mengatakan segalanya? Atau, tidak mungkin, Ino sudah cukup takut untuk melawanku, apa mungkin Sakura mendengar pembicaraan kami? Aku harap dia tak mendengar segalanya.

"Hanya sebuah jasa untuk bersama seorang wanita." Jelasku singkat, aku harus berbohong, jika dia tidak mengatakan hal lain, artinya Sakura hanya mendengar kata itu dari Ino.

"Kalian berdua pembohong." Ucapnya dan aku merasa sedikit lega, Sakura hanya mendengar hal itu, seharusnya aku lebih memastikan siapapun yang mungkin saja mendengar pembicaran kami.

"Aku tidak berbohong, hanya Ino yang berbohong." Tegasku dan itu benar, aku tidak akan berbohong padamu Sakura.

Sikap Sakura menjadi semakin aneh, dia memegang kepalanya, aku rasa hal ini membuatnya sakit kepala dan efeknya sebentar lagi akan membuatnya hilang kendali, aku harus membuatnya tetap sadar.

"Aku merasa sedikit aneh." Ucapnya.

"Seseorang menaruh sesuatu pada minumanmu." Ucapku dan aku harap kau sadar jika salah satu temanmu ingin membuatmu dalam masalah.

"Katakan, apa yang di lakukan _call boy_?" Tanyanya padaku, Sakura masih penasaran akan pekerjaanku, melihat tatapannya dan bahasa tubuhnya membuatku sedikit tak tahan, apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya? Aku tidak ingin merusaknya, aku ingin kami memiliki hubungan normal dan pada akhirnya dia bisa menerimaku.

Namun, perasaan ini jauh lebih kuat.

**Cup..~**

"Seperti ini." Ucapku dan mencium bibirnya, untuk pertama kali aku menyentuh bibir seorang gadis dengan bibirku, lembut, aku tidak merasakan jijik padanya.

"Kau mencium mereka?" Ucapnya dan menghalangi bibirnya itu dengan kedua tangannya, aku masih ingin menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hn. Lalu-" kembali menciumnya, kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri, membaringkannya di kasur lantai itu dan menciumnya lebih dalam, di saat bersamanya, aku jadi sulit mengontrol diri, aku ingin bersamanya namun, aku sempat menjauh sejenak dengan segala pikiranku yang mengingatkan aku adalah pria yang buruk dan kotor, sebuah dorongan darinya, Sakura mendorong wajahku dan tatapannya kini terlihat sangat marah.

"Hentikan!" Bentaknya.

Napasnya memburuh dan membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik, aku sudah gila dan hampir saja ingin melakukan hal buruk padanya

"Maaf, ternyata Ino berbohong padaku." Ucapku, aku hanya mengarang sebuah alasan dengan melibatkan Ino, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika aku sangat menginginkannya berada disisiku.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" Tanyaku, menyeka lembut helaian rambut yang berada di wajahnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, kenapa kau mengambilnya!" Kesalnya.

Ini juga merupakan ciuman pertamaku, aku senang bisa menjadi orang pertama baginya.

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku." Ucapku, aku ingin dia pikir aku sengaja melakukannya karena pekerjaanku.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang _call-boy_!" Tegasnya.

Ucapnnya membuatku selalu mengingat siapa diriku, aku sedikit terkejut, ini hanya sebuah alasan kebohonganku, bagaimana jika aku mengatakannya saat dia lebih sadar? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan segalanya padanya? Di saat seperti ini, tatapannya terlihat jijik padaku dan aku tak suka, aku tidak ingin dia memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Maaf." Ucapku, aku hanya bisa minta maaf dengan segala sikap burukku tadi padanya, aku hanya memaksaan keinginanku padanya dan hal itu tidak benar.

Esoknya.

Aku berbohong tentang kejadian semalam dan dia kembali menanyakan tentang akun LINE milikku, aku sampai memperlihatkan ponselku padanya dan di sana memang hanya ada akun milikku.

"Maaf, aku terlalu ingin tahu urusanmu, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapnya.

Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat senang jika kau melakukannya untukku.

"Kau penasaran padaku?" Tanyaku, aku ingin melihat tingkah manisnya saat menanyakan hal ini, tapi aku tetap bisa menahan diri dan tetap tenang di hadapannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak penasaran, hanya bingung saja." Ucapnya dan bahkan tak menatapku, aku suka tingkah kecilnya terkesan manis seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

okey, hari ini update dua chapter.

chapter 23 cukup bikin author terharu sendiri pas ngetik bagian interaksi Sasu dan ita. T_T pengen nangis rasanya *lebay* wkwkwkw. tapi author berharap ada yang merasakannya juga seperti author sendiri yang mengetik alur itu.

di chapter ini menjelaskan sebagian hal yang sedikit tertutupi di chapter awal-awal,

sampai di sini saja dulu, semoga bisa update cepat lagi.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 25 ~**

**.**

**.**

Di mulai dari awal lagi, aku ingin mengatur segalanya agar lebih terlihat alami di hadapannya, aku mencoba membangun hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura, walaupun aku tahu dia selalu risih akan ajakanku, jika bersamanya, aku jadi bisa menatapnya lebih lama, aku jadi melupakan apapun yang telah aku lakukan selama ini, dia seakan mengalihkan sedikit pikiranku.

Aku pun sadar jika gadis ini kadang penasaran terhadapku namun tak ingin di perlihatkannya, dia akan selalu gugup atau tiba-tiba marah jika mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rasa penasarannya padaku, aku mulai sedikit bisa menebak sikapnya.

"Siapa yang sakit? Atau kau sedang menjalani sebuah pengobatan?" Tanyanya, lagi-lagi dia penasaran, aku tak keberatan mulai dengan terbuka padanya, hal ini juga akan menjawab pertanyaan tentang kenapa aku menghindarinya saat kami tak sengaja bertemu di rumah sakit, aku ingin dia tahu seseorang yang begitu sangat aku sayangi dan sekarang dia masih berada di rumah sakit.

Aku membawanya bertemu kakak, tanggapan kakak pun membuatku malu, walaupun aku sangat berharap jika ke depannya dia juga punya perasaan terhadapku, tapi aku rasa itu akan cukup sulit, selalu saja aku teringat akan Suigetsu dan semua yang telah aku lakukan.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanyaku.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dimana ini akan membuat kami akan terus bertemu dan dari sini Sakura mulai tak pernah risih atau kesal padaku, aku menikmati hubungan perlahan ini, aku ingin tahu sampai mana aku bisa menjangkaunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pikir Ino tidak akan mencari masalah lagi, lagi-lagi dia membuat Sakura dalam masalah, setelah menghubunginya dan aku sempat mendengar suara pria, bergegas mencarinya, bar-kafe XXX tidak jauh dari sini, aku harap mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, namun sebelum tiba ke kafe itu aku bertemu Ino.

"Katakan dimana Sakura!" Marahku, aku akan memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Di-dia sudah pergi ke hotel."

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Kenapa kau menganggu Sakura? Apa perlu aku menjelaskan segalanya?" Kesalku.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

Gila! Masih saja memikirkan hal seperti itu! Dia bahkan ingin temannya dalam masalah.

"Jadi kau sungguh ingin hidupmu berakhir? Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang." Ucapku dan aku akan bersiap menghubungi Suigetsu, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika masih berani padaku.

"Tidak Sasuke! Hentikan! Aku mohon, maafkanku, aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku mohon, Sakura masih dalam perjalanan, dia berada di hotel di sebalah sana, aku yakin dia belum di apa-apakan, aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun padaku." Ucapnya, pada akhirnya dia merengek memohon ampun padaku, kau yang membuat masalah dan kau tidak ingin menanggung segala masalah yang telah kau lakukan.

Meninggalkannya dan bergegas berlari, aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura, menanyakan pada bagian resepsionis dimana seorang pria membawa seorang gadis yang masih memakai seragam SMA, resepsionis itu segera memberitahuku, berlari cepatnya melalui tangga dan aku menemukan mereka, masih berada di depan pintu, menarik Sakura darinya dan menendang pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Sial!" Teriak kesal pria itu, aku tidak peduli.

Menatap Sakura, dia terlihat mengantuk dan wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika berani menyentuhnya." Ucapku dan menatapnya marah.

"A-aku hanya di suruh, ambil saja gadis itu!" Ucapnya dan kabur begitu saja.

"Sakura!" Ucapku, berusaha membuatnya sadar, namun kali ini hal yang berbeda di berikan Ino padanya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas.

Sial! Aku benar-benar akan memberinya peringatan lebih keras lagi.

"Sasuke? Sasuke rasanya sangat aneh." Ucapnya, Sakura sedang dalam pengaruh obat.

Mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk ke kamar dimana pria itu akan membawanya, menyetelkan ac sedingin mungkin dan membuatnya berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Tidurlah, kau hanya kelelahan." Ucapku.

Di saat seperti ini aku harus mengendalikan diriku, Sakura terlihat gelisah, dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapanku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya, dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan pengaruh obat, mencoba menghubungi Suigetsu, mungkin saja dia bisa membantuku.

"_Halo? Ada apa Sasuke?"_

"Apa kau tahu cara menghilangkan pengaruh obat untuk seorang gadis?"

"_Ha? Ada apa ini? Kau sedang membuat seorang gadis ingin melakukannya bersamamu?"_

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku mohon, katakan, bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya tidak seperti ini? Dia terus memohon dan aku tidak bisa."

"Lakukan saja Sasuke, setelahnya dia akan lupa."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Aku sampai membentak Suigetsu.

"_Tidak biasanya kau berbicara seperti ini padaku, sebenarnya sangat sulit, tapi biarkan dia merasakannya, setidaknya hasratnya akan sedikit tertuntaskan."_

Berbicara pada Suigetsu tidak ada gunanya, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menatap Sakura, dia tidak berbaring seperti perintahku, Sakura duduk dan membuka pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Marahku padanya dan kembali mengancing bajunya.

"Sasuke, hikss..~ sakit." Ucapnya, dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun Sakura menangis, dia merasakan kesakitan pada tubuhnya, Suigetsu bahkan tidak bisa membantuku.

Masih menatapnya dalam keadaan sangat bimbang, di satu sisi aku kesulitan, di sisi lain aku sangat ingin menolongnya.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucapku, bagaimana pun Sakura kesakitan, aku tetap tidak bisa.

"Sasuke!" Kali ini dia membentakku.

"Tidak, kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, jika kau sadar semua akan menjadi buruk, aku yakin kau akan membenciku." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak peduli padaku!"

"Aku peduli! Sangat peduli! Tapi tidak dengan hal semacam ini, jangan membuatku semakin kesal padamu."

Sakura semakin memberontak, aku harus menahan kedua kaki dan tangannya, menindihnya agar tidak membuatnya bisa bergerak, perlahan-lahan Sakura menjadi tenang, namun dia masih menangis dan menatapku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya aneh." Ucapnya. Sebentar lagi, aku harap dia bertahan sedikit lagi agar pengaruh obat itu hilang.

Menatap wajahnya, aku bisa melihatnya sangat dekat seperti ini, ada bekas air mata di wajahnya yang belum kering, tatapan mata yang terlihat sayup dan rona memerah menghiasi wajahnya, aku rasa dia pun berusaha mengontrol dirinya, tapi aku sedikit tidak bisa menahan diri, maaf jika kali aku egois.

"Boleh aku menciumku?" Tanyaku dan sebuah anggukan darinya, aku tahu, kali ini aku seperti orang jahat baginya, aku bahkan sudah menciumnya dua kali selama dia tidak sadar, aku hanya ingin membantu membuatnya tenang.

Melepaskan kedua tanganku yang tengah menahan pergerakannya, tangan ramping itu merangkul leherku dengan cepat dan dialah yang lebih dulu menciumku, aku tidak akan membalasnya, membiarakan apa yang Sakura sangat ingin lakukan, di tengah-tengah perasaan ini, Sakura melepaskan tangannya, dia tertidur, akhirnya semua ini sudah berakhir, aku sudah cukup tersiksa melihat keadaannya seperti itu.

Aku membiarkannya tidur lebih lama dan aku akan tidur di sofa, aku sedikit lelah, berlari mengejarnya, untuk pertama kalinya, di saat aku menginginkan menyentuh seorang wanita tapi aku tidak bisa, aku harus menahan segala gejolak itu, aku benar-benar buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan seseorang membangunkanku, Sakura telah bangun dan menanyakan apapun yang terjadi, aku mengatakan segalanya kecuali saat di menciumku lebih dulu.

Sakura menangis dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya erat, dia memikirkan jika hal memalukan itu benar terjadi padanya, rasanya ada yang teriris pada bagian dadaku saat mendengarnya menangis pilu, tenanglah Sakura, mulai sekarang tidak akan ada yang melakukan hal buruk padamu lagi.

Aku mengantarnya pulang, namun dia masih larut dalam pikirannya, aku pastikan jika dia terus memikirkan sikap Ino dan apa saja yang hampir terjadi padanya.

"Aku jadi berpikiran untuk menghentikan pertemanan konyol ini." Ucapnya, aku rasa kali ini Sakura yang mulai terbuka padaku, dia mulai mengatakan bagaimana sikapnya selama ini terhadap orang-orang yang bagi penglihatan kami, mereka adalah teman.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan jika mereka adalah teman-temanku, aku selalu terpaksa untuk bersama mereka, kebersamaan ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan yang sudah aku buat sejak bersama mereka. Sekarang kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, aku tidak butuh seorang teman." Ucapnya.

Berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya, aku sudah cukup untuk mendengar hal itu, aku rasa bukan Sakura yang memilih teman, dia hanya menolak orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya, sekarang dia akan mulai memikirkan siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Sikap anehnya selama ini akhirnya aku mengetahuinya, dia hanya berusaha memasang wajah topengnya di hadapan teman-temannya, aku tak ingin mencapnya sebagai gadis dengan sikap yang buruk, berteman adalah haknya dan aku rasa dia memang perlu membatasi diri percaya akan seorang teman.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan, mungkin kau sedang lapar dan tidak berpikir jernih, bicaramu juga jadi kacau." Ucapku, mungkin ini akan membuatnya lebih baik. "Ya, aku tahu, kau sangat egois, hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa sadar setiap orang menaruh perhatian padamu dan kau tidak merasakannya, jadi mulai sekarang, berpikirlah jika mereka adalah teman sejati yang kau miliki." Tambahku, sekedar membuat pikirannya lebih terbuka, jangan menolak pertemanan, tapi batasi diri saja ketika mereka mulai bersikap aneh padamu.

"Aku tidak butuh." Tegasnya, masih saja mengelak, aku pikir selama ini dia mulai peduli pada Temari dan Shion.

"Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu yang bagus?" Ucapku.

Aku mulai mengajaknya makan dan menceritakan tentang kisah pertemananku dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

**[ Ending FlashBack ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka mataku, aku ketiduran dan sudah pagi, kembali menatap layar ponsel yang masih aku pegang, pesan dari Sakura, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang perlu aku balas, tapi apa yang harus aku katakan? Sebelumnya aku sudah berusaha untuk keluar dari pekerjaan itu, tapi rasanya Suigetsu tidak ingin melepaskanku, dia hanya berjanji akan melepaskanku tapi tidak untuk sekarang, semua jadi cukup kacau, kakak telah kembali ke rumah dan aku harus semakin waspada jika saja kakak menemukanku di jalanan.

Bangun dan bersiap untuk ke kampus, aku akan menyelesaikan administrasi untuk ujian final di fakultasku, berjalan ke arah dapur dan kakak bangun pagi sekali hanya untuk membuat sarapan.

"Aku tidak biasa sarapan pagi, kakak seharusnya bangun saat siang hari saja." Ucapku, aku hanya tidak ingin dia repot.

"Kau pikir aku tipe pemalas, lagi pula mulai sekarang kau harus biasakan untuk sarapan." Omelnya, dia jadi tekesan seperti ibu bagiku, aku bahkan sudah melupakan sosok ibuku, aku tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi. "Oh ya, apa kau pernah mendengar berita tentang istri ayah? Apa orang-orangnya masih sering mendatangaimu?" Tanya kakak.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya, pria itu bukan ayahku dan wanita itu aku tidak kenal, aku hanya punya kakak." Ucapku, aku malas membahas mereka.

"Setidaknya kau memberitahukan sesuatu padaku, apa mereka mengganggumu selama aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak, lagi pula wanita itu di kabarkan telah mati gantung diri." Ucapku, santai.

Kakak sempat terdiam, dia menatap ke arahku, jangan pikirkan macam-macam kakak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk, walaupun secara tidak langsung aku ikut terlibat karena itu adalah perintahku.

"Begitu ya, jadi karena nyonya itu telah meninggal, tidak ada perintah untuk mengganggu kita, aku berharap semuanya sudah kembali tenang."

"Aku memikirkan jika bagaimana kakak mengambil segala harta warisannya, aku yakin kakak berhak."

"Jangan konyol, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah menikah secara sah, dan saat itu mereka hanya menawarkan aku sebagai pion mereka, aku tidak butuh semua itu, kita bukan dari mereka." Ucap kakak.

Ah, satu hal lagi yang aku sempat lupa, menatap kakakku, karena ucapan wanita itu, akhirnya aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya, pria di hadapanku ini adalah kakak kandungku, kami bersaudara, tapi mungkin selama ini kakak masih berpikiran jika kami bukan saudara dan dia akan terus melindungiku.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya, lain kali biar saja aku yang urus." Ucapku dan mulai bergegas.

"Tunggu, aku masih punya beberapa simpanan, aku sempat melihat beberapa dokumen administrasi untuk ujian finalmu, kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Tidak butuh, lagi pula aku sudah punya cukup uang, aku harus bergegas dan kakak jangan cari kerja dulu, kau tidak mau aku susah merawatmu kan?" Ucapku, walaupun terdengar kejam.

"Dasar anak ini, iya-iya, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Bergegas ke kampus, naik sebuah bus dan jika pergi sepagi ini, mungkin saja kami akan bertemu, ternyata benar, bus ini berhenti di halte dan gadis itu menatapku, lalu dia akan membuang mukanya dengan rona memerah, apa itu? Ini sungguh manis, apa dia masih salah paham?

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku.

"Pagi." Balasnya, cuek dan masih saja membuang mukanya dariku.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kabar Kiba dan Shikamaru?" Ucapku dan tentu saja hal ini akan menarik perhatiannya, lihatlah, dia segera menatapku dengan tatapan sangat penasaran itu. "Aku rasa kau tak tertarik, aku tidak jadi mengatakannya." Ucapku lagi dan tatapannya menjadi kesal, sekarang kau jadi sangat mudah terbaca ya, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

oh yaa, kalian ada yang nonton Boruto kembali? Wkwkwkwk, author salah satu penonton veteran yang akhirnya nonton kembali gara-gara pertemuan Sasu di jaman sekarang bertemu dengan sakura di jaman dulu saat masih kecil, demi apa! maniiiss banget, apalagi kata-kata abang sasu pas hampir ketemu Sakura malah kabur, hahahhaha...

jadi di chapter ini adalah akhir dari flashback dan pov dari abang sasu, *mana tissu* semua lebih terlihat jelas, dan masih ada bagian yang belum kalian tahu? tentang apa lagi? XD kalau masih ada yang belum jelas bakalan muncul di chapter lain XD.

segini saja dulu yaa, satu chapter lagi.

see you next chapter...~


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 26 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

Pagi ini saat akan naik bus, aku cukup terkejut bertemu dengan pemuda itu, ini sungguh pagi yang menyebalkan, kenapa kami bisa bertemu seperti ini? Dia bahkan tak membalas pesanku dan hanya membacanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

"Pagi." Ucapku, kesal, aku bahkan tidak ingin menatapnya, kemarin aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita, mereka bahkan sangat mesra, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu kabar Kiba dan Shikamaru?" Ucapnya, segera menatap Sasuke, aku belum mengetahui kabar tentang mereka, aku harap mereka tidak bertengkar lagi. "Aku rasa kau tak tertarik, aku tidak jadi mengatakannya." Ucapnya lagi dan hanya membuatku kesal, jika tidak ingin mengatakannya, tidak perlu membuatku jadi sangat penasaran! Aku sangat kesal padanya, Jika disini tidak ramai, aku sangat ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Aku bisa berbicara dengan Kiba." Ucapku, aku tak akan kalah darinya.

"Jadi kalian sungguh punya hubungan?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Kenapa kau selalu saja mengatakan kami ini pasangan!" Kesalku dan orang-orang jadi menatap ke arahku, tenang Sakura, Sasuke hanya tengah memancingmu. "Terserah dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucapku dan sedikit memelankan suaraku.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte yang di lewati sebelum arah sekolahku, beberapa orang mulai turun, dan aku yang tidak mendapat tempat duduk harus berdiri, setiap orang yang turun mereka akan menyenggol bahuku dan ini membuatku jadi sulit menjaga keseimbangan, aku melihat Sasuke menarikku dan mendekapku, orang-orang yang lewat jadi hanya menabrak bahunya, aku tahu tubuhku cukup kecil dan dia pemuda dewasa dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan tinggi.

"Hati-hati anak kecil, jika tidak, kau akan terinjak." Bisiknya padaku.

Aku rasa dia benar-benar tengah mencari masalah denganku, mencari pinggangnya dan mencubitnya, namun tak ada suara rintihan, aku yakin Sasuke menahannya.

"Hey, jangan menyentuh sembarangan, aku tipe yang sangat sensitif." Ucapnya dan malah membalasku dengan sebuah seringai plus wajah kesalnya.

"A-a-aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku, walaupun tadi aku sangat sengaja, aku hanya ingin membalasnya.

"Bulan depan aku akan wisudah." Ucap Sasuke, aku masih terdiam dan menunggunya menyelesaikan semua ucapannya. "Aku akan mendapat dua undangan, aku hanya akan mengajak kakakku dan satu undangan untukmu, aku harap kau datang." Ucapnya, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, undangan wisudah itu untuk orang penting, karena orang tua Sasuke sudah tidak ada, hanya ada kak Itachi, kenapa satu undangan lagi untukku? Aku apa orang yang penting untuknya? Apa dia tidak punya kerabat lain seperti paman atau bibi?

"Aku sibuk ujian, aku tidak akan datang." Ucapku, bergegas melepaskan dirinya darinya, bus sudah mulai kembali berjalan.

Bulan depan adalah ujian kelulusan, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa datang, walaupun sejujurnya aku sangat ingin melihat Sasuke memakai pakaian wisudah, selama ini dia pakai apapun sangat cocok.

Aku sudah sampai pada tujuanku, turun dari bus dan tidak lagi berbicara apa-apa pada Sasuke, berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu, senyum tipis darinya, kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Harap tenang, sedang ada ujian~**

Ujian kelulusan untuk angkatanku, aku sudah belajar dengan keras, aku bahkan harus mendapat nilai kelulusan terbaik, mengingat kampus yang sudah menjadi targetku memiliki nilai masuk yang cukup tinggi. Beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat sibuk dengan masalah Shion, Taruho, Temari, Kiba, bahkan Ino, mereka hanya membuatku pusing untuk masalah yang terus berdatangan, namun semua masalah itu terselesaikan walaupun sangat sulit di awalnya, tanpa sadar aku jadi terus terlibat karena memiliki kedekatan dengan mereka, saat itu aku sangat marah dan berpikiran jika teman hanya membawa pengaruh buruk, aku selalu mendapat kesialan, aku sudah bertekad untuk segera mengakhiri pertemanan konyol ini setelah kami lulus.

Selama ini aku terus mendapat sial jika dekat dengan mereka, hanya saja, aku tidak bisa berpikiran pendek seperti itu, walaupun jika saja aku tak punya teman, tidak bersosialisasi, aku yakin ada hari dimana aku mendapat masalah lainnya, semuanya memang bukan keinginanku dan hal itu kemungkinan tidak bisa di hindari, tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan dalam kejadian yang secara tiba-tiba berdatangan.

Beberapa kali aku sering mendengar mereka membicarakan arti pertemenan bagi mereka, nasehat-nasehat mereka aku tetap mengingatnya, sekarang pun aku hanya mulai sedikit terbuka, hanya pada Sasuke saja, aku sudah menceritakan segalanya, mengatakan bagaimana sikap burukku ini, tapi tanggapan Sasuke begitu santai, dia bahkan tak membocorkan apapun yang telah aku ucapkan.

Kedekatan antara yang lainnya pun semakin hari semakin terasa dekat, aku jadi akrab dengan Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Taruho, sebelumnya kami tidak begitu saling mengenal, dan sekarang Sasuke seperti pemuda yang membuatku terus penasaran.

Menatap lembar jawabanku, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya, masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk mengeceknya kembali dan aku sempat memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Temari dan Shion, aku harap mereka tidak kesulitan, aku pun sempat mengajar mereka dan aku juga kesusahan, mengajar bukan ahliku, aku tak pandai melakukan hal itu, padahal Taruho begitu pintar, Shikamaru bahkan mahasiswa terpintar, kenapa tidak ada yang mengajari pacar-pacar mereka! Aku jadi kesal pada kedua pemuda itu.

**Teng tong teng tong...~**

"Waktu habis, tinggalkan lembar jawaban kalian di meja dan keluar dari kelas." Ucap sensei.

Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, saat ini pun kelas ujian kami terpisah, aku tidak satu ruangan dengan Shion dan Temari, sedangkan Ino, aku masih tak perlu memikirkannya, aku masih sangat kecewa dan marah padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ujian pun akhirnya selesai.

"Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian." Ucap Ino, "Terutama padamu, Sakura." Lanjutnya, akhirnya Ino kembali berbicara pada kami, dia meminta maaf namun aku melihat raut kecewa pada tatapan Shion dan Temari.  
Aku rasa ini tak perlu di permasalahkan lagi, Ino sudah minta maaf, masalah ini aku anggap sudah selesai, Ino menyesal, walaupun sekarang aku tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Ino.

Lalu,

Ino kembali mengajakku pergi, hanya berdua, tapi dia menjelaskan segalanya, dia tidak akan menipuku lagi dan tidak akan mencoba mencelakakanku, dia memintaku menunggu, dan kami melihat Sasuke keluar dari hotel bersama seorang wanita, wanita itu bahkan jauh lebih tua dari umur Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu, seperti yang aku ucapkan padamu, Sasuke adalah seorang _call-boy_." Ucap Ino.

Aku sudah tahu dari penyelidikanku, tapi aku baru melihat hal ini secara langsung, sebelumnya aku hanya menyimpulkannya saja.

"Ino, aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, jika aku dan Sasuke tak ada hubungan." Tegasku.

"Aku selalu ingin percaya akan hal itu, tapi aku yakin dia memiliki seorang wanita yang lebih istimewa di hatinya, bahkan aku tak bisa menjangkaunya. Aku akan jujur padamu jika aku pun sudah menggunakan jasa Sasuke dan kami sudah pernah tidur bersama."

Sejenak membuatku tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Jika kau mencintai Sasuke, seharusnya kau bisa menariknya keluar dari pekerjaan kotornya itu, kau seharusnya mampu menolongnya lebih dari apapun, Sasuke butuh begitu banyak biaya untuk kakaknya, apa kau tahu itu?" Ucapku dan Ino terlihat terkejut.

"A-aku tak tahu jika Sasuke membutuhkan banyak uang untuk kakaknya." Ucapnya.

Aku pun menceritakan apa yang sedang di alami Sasuke, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar menceritakan pekerjaannya padaku, bagaimana susahnya dia harus mengumpulkan uang demi kakaknya, dia akan selalu menghindar atau mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap aku mulai pembicaraan tentang pekerjaan 'lain'nya itu.

Selama ini, Ino berpikiran jika Sasuke hanya menjual dirinya untuk memenuhi keperluan untuk dirinya, Ino salah besar, Sasuke tidak seperti itu, dia punya tujuan untuk semua pekerjaannya itu, kakaknya menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang.

"Aku salah, aku bahkan menyalahkan Sasuke." Ucap Ino, dia pun sadar dengan apa yang sudah di lakukannya selama ini pada Sasuke. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Aku mendengar sebuah ucapan maaf yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, Ino merasa sangat bersalah dan sangat menyesal. "Aku yang sudah membuatmu dalam masalah, aku sengaja menaruh sesuatu pada minumanmu saat kita liburan di pantai, aku sempat melihat Sasuke membawamu, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, aku pikir dia melindungimu karena kau sangat istimewa untuknya, lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Sasuke, dia berusaha mencarimu, kami sempat bertemu dan dia mengancamku akan di habisinya jika tidak mengatakan kau berada dimana, maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku." Ino sampai menangis mengucapkan segalanya, rasa cintanya pada Sasuke membuatnya buta dan cemburu, dia hanya ingin membalas rasa kesalnya ini padaku, seharusnya aku marah padanya, tapi aku tak ingin memperpanjang apapun.

Ino sengaja melakukan hal ini agar dia berpikir aku pun akan mundur dan tak ada yang bisa memiiki hubungan dengan Sasuke, bagaimana pun aku menjelaskan padanya, dia selalu beranggapan aku sangat istimewa untuk Sasuke, rencananya saat itu ingin membuatku terlihat buruk di hadapan Sasuke, sekarang dia ingin aku melihat Sasuke menjadi orang yang buruk di mataku.

Jika benar, aku ini istimewa, apa aku bisa menariknya menjauh dari pekerjaan kotor itu?

Aku masih melihat Sasuke yang berjalan bersama seorang wanita, mereka berpisah di jalan.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, jadi kau tidak perlu larut dalam masalah ini, Ino." Ucapku.

Aku berlari dan menghampiri Sasuke, pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya padaku, apa dia ingin mengatakan jika aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita? Atau aku tak perlu membahas jika aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita lain lagi? Yang mana pun, aku tidak perlu membicarakan hal itu, walaupun wanita itu termasuk salah satu yang ingin aku bahas dengan Sasuke.

"Berhentilah." Ucapku, aku ingin memastikan, apa benar, Sasuke punya pemikiran seperti yang di ucapkan Ino padaku? Apa benar, aku ini istimewa untuknya?

"Apa?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu terlihat sangat menusuk, sama seperti saat aku mengangkat telpon dari pria bernama Suigetsu, aku cukup takut saat melihat tatapan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu yang itu." Ucapku.

Pupil Onyx itu melebar.

"Sungguh? Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Ucapnya, aku sempat melihat tatapan keraguan itu.

"Aku tahu, aku bukan apa-apa untukmu, tapi aku harap kau segera berhenti, lalu jangan pikirkan bagaimana tanggapanku, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mencapmu sebagai pria yang buruk, aku tahu kau melakukan ini ada sebabnya, selama ini aku terus memikirkannya." Ucapku.

Jantungku jadi berdegup sangat kencang, apa yang sudah aku katakan! Aku hanya mengucapkan semuanya begitu saja, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, semua orang punya sisi di mana mereka akhirnya akan putus asa dan akan mengambil jalan pintas, hal ini tidak masalah, selama masih ada tangan yang peduli pada mereka dan mencoba menariknya untuk menjadi lebih baik, mencoba membuat mereka sadar dan segera berhenti, membuat mereka sadar jika masih ada orang sangat peduli di sekitarnya dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang seperti itu untuk Sasuke.

Aku.

Aku peduli padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum padaku, apa artinya itu? Apa dia ingin berhenti? Atau dia tidak peduli padaku? Aku hanya tengah mengetesnya, apa ini akan seperti ucapan Ino?

Lalu,

Saat ini, aku melihatnya menangis, Sasuke, seorang pria yang terlihat begitu tegar dan jarang menampakkan ekspresi apapun, dia menangis begitu saja, aku sampai bingung harus melakukan apa untuknya, panik dan melihat sekitar, aku harap tidak ada yang melihat pria besar ini menangis di hadapanku, tidak mungkin mereka salah paham dan beranggapan akulah yang membuatnya menangis, bukan aku pelakunya! Biasanya posisi ini terbalik, seorang wanita yang akan menangis di hadapan pria, sekarang aku malah di posisi yag buruk.

Mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke arahnya, menarik pelan kepalanya untuk bersadar pada bahu kananku, aku harap dengan begini tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya.

Kenapa dia menangis?

Aku ingin menafsirkan jika Sasuke sudah lelah, dia sudah sampai pada batasnya, dia ingin berhenti tapi kesulitan, ini pemikiranku, aku hanya mencoba menariknya, aku tak percaya jika dia akan mendengar kata-kataku tanpa perlawanan.

Hey,

Katakan padaku, Sasuke.

Apa aku begitu istimewa untukmu?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini, jangan baper yaah XD bagaimana nasib Sasuke selanjutnya?

CEKBIOAURORAN : eps boruto 129 yaa... kalau udah keluar XD soalnya kemarin cuma lihat preview.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

** . **

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 27 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ Universitas K ]**

Hari ini, adalah hari wisudah untuk universitas K, aku bisa melihat Kiba yang heboh dengan pakaian wisudahnya dan Shikamaru yang begitu tenang, dia hanya memakai pakaian biasa, Kata Shikamaru, dia jauh lebih dulu lulus, Kiba dan Sasuke sempat cuti, namun cerita sebenarnya adalah Kiba yang sengaja cuti karena Sasuke pun cuti, aku masih ingin mencapnya sebagai pemuda bodoh, apa sampai seperti itu rasa pertemanannya dengan Sasuke? Pantas saja mereka cocok dengan gosip sebagai pasangan.

Pada akhirnya aku datang hanya untuk memenuhi undangan Sasuke, aku kembali bertemu dengan kak Itachi, sekarang dia jauh lebih sehat.

"Sa-Sasuke memaksaku ikut." Ucap gugup saat berbicara dengan kak Itachi.

"Aku jadi curiga, mungkin saja hubungan kalian sudah sangat jauh." Ucapnya.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Panikku, aku sampai berbicara kurang sopan pada kak Itachi.

Di sisi lain, Kiba menjadi sorotan dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang datang sampai terharu melihat tuan muda mereka akhirnya wisudah, mereka pikir tuan muda mereka tidak begitu pintar dan akan kesulitan lulus.

"Hentikan! Apa kalian sedang datang di pemakaman! Aku masih hidup! Jangan menangis lagi!" Teriak kesal Kiba pada mereka.

Aku kembali bertemu dengan ayah Kiba, menyapanya dengan sangat sopan, aku masih takut padanya, ibu Kiba juga menyapaku dengan sangat ramah, rasanya mereka berdua seperti api dan air, yang satu seperti akan membakarku dan yang satu seperti akan membuatku sejuk.

Dan di tengah keramaian itu, aku melihatnya kembali setelah berbicara dengan para dosennya, karena Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu lulus, Sasuke yang mendapat peringkat mahasiswa terbaik tahun ini.

"Aku pikir kau akan sibuk ujian." Singgungnya.

Kenapa di ucapkan lagi! Hari ujian dan wisudahnya tidak bertepatan, hanya bulannya saja yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu kak Itachi." Ucapku, walaupun aku sangat malu mengatakannya.

"Aku cukup tersanjung Sakura ingin bertemu denganku." Ucap kak Itachi. Ucapannya malah semakin membuatku malu, kakak-adik ini memang sangat kompak, kompak untuk membullyku.

Aku hanya datang sendirian, awalnya aku pikir Temari akan ikut, mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu Shikamaru, tapi keluarga Kiba sekarang yang mendominasi area ini, Temari mungkin masih sangat sungkan untuk bertemu dengan mereka, mengingat pernikahan yang dibatalkan begitu saja.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sasuke." Ucap seorang pria, dia datang dan membawa buket bunga untuk Sasuke.

Menatap pria itu yang terlihat senang dan menatap ke arah Sasuke, aku tidak mendapatkan tatapan senang darinya, Sasuke terlihat kesal, kak Itachi pun terlihat bingung, sepertinya dia tidak mengenal pria ini, aku juga tak pernah melihatnya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau tidak datang ke sini." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku merasakan ada atmosfir yang berbeda dari keduanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku ini temanmu, aku teman yang selalu membantmu, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Suigetsu." Ucapnya dan aku kembali mengingat pria yang sempat menghubungi Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu jika Sasuke punya teman sepertimu, salam kenal, aku kakaknya Sasuke." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, kau punya adik yang hebat dan sekarang bagaimana kesehatanmu?" Ucap Suigetsu dan entah mengapa aku jadi tak suka padanya.

"Adikku memang pemuda yang hebat, dan terima kasih telah menanyakannya, aku sudah jauh lebih sehat berkat pengobatan dari rumah sakit." Ucap kak Itachi.

Aku hanya menatap mereka berbicara dan pada akhirnya pria itu menatap ke arahku.

"Kau, apa kau gadis yang sempat berbicara denganku?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku-"

"-Cukup Suigetsu, apa kau bisa pergi dari sini?" Ucap Sasuke, aku cukup terkejut, Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapanku, dia menghalangi tatapan pria itu dan memotong ucapanku, Sasuke bahkan mengusirnya begitu saja, kenapa? Sasuke seperti tidak menyukai pria ini.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke, tapi baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, sampai jumpa." Ucapnya dan akhirnya pria bernama Suigetsu itu telah pergi.

"Apa benar kalian hanya teman?" Ucap kak Itachi, dia pun terlihat serius menatap Sasuke, adiknya bersikap tidak sopan pada seseorang.

"Hn, kami hanya teman, dia membantuku mencari pekerjaan." Ucap Sasuke, namun Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya.

Apa pria itu yang membuat Sasuke bekerja seperti itu? Aku memikirkan jika benar karena dia Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan apapun, kali ini Sasuke menatapku, mungkin dia hanya ingin aku tutup mulut sementara waktu, kak Itachi tidak mengetahui apapun, aku tahu Sasuke, kau pasti tidak ingin membuat kak Itachi sangat kecewa.

Mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang terasa tak nyaman ini, masih menatap Sasuke dan dia terlihat lebih keren dengan pakaian wisudah itu.

"A-aku suka melihatmu dengan pakaian ini." Ucapku, sekedar iseng untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Apa itu? Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Ucapnya.

**Blussh!**

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Kenapa kau selalu saja salah paham!" Kesalku, namun tatapannya kini lebih lega, dia tidak terlihat tertekan lagi.

"Uhuk' mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, dah Sasuke, sampai jumpa di rumah." Ucap kak Itachi dan kabur begitu saja.

"Kak Itachi kau salah paham, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Sasuke katakan sesuatu pada kakakmu." Ucapku, mencoba meminta tolong padanya untuk menjelaskannya, tapi aku rasa, aku salah meminta tolong padanya.

"Kau yang memulainya, sekarang kakakku berpikiran kita ini pasangan." Ucapnya, dia membullyku lagi! Dasar pemuda tua jahat!

"Aku akan pulang." Kesalku.

Belum sempat beranjak dari dari sana, sebuah genggaman darinya.

"Tunggu, aku belum berterima kasih padamu." Ucapnya.

Berterima kasih?

Tentang apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Tempat karaoke ]**

Aku tak tahu kenapa malah berakhir di tempat seperti ini, tapi kali ini aku tidak lagi menutup mataku dan merasa terpaksa untuk mengikuti mereka, aku sampai memperhatikan mereka yang ada di tempat ini, Kiba dan Temari tengah duet, pasangan yang telah bertunangan tapi telah di batalkan, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang telah kembali berteman, Shion yang juga kembali mendapat pacarnya, Taruho sudah menyatakan perasaannya setelah kami lulus, mereka sungguh pasangan yang terlalu romantis, Taruho sampai mendatangi sekolah kami hanya untuk kembali menyambung hubungan mereka, sedangkan Ino, dia sedikit canggung, beberapa masalah yang telah lewat membuat Ino jadi tak nyaman, dia sempat bermasalah dengan Sasuke dan bermasalah dengan kami.

"Hey, jangan diam saja, apa mau aku aturkan kencan buta dengan seorang pemuda tampan?" Ucap Temari, dia mulai bersikap seperti biasanya pada Ino, aku tahu itu, dari kami berempat, Temari sangat pandai membaca sikap seseorang.

"Baiklah, tapi dia harus lebih tampan dari Sasuke." Ucap Ino dan terkekeh.

"Sasuke tidak tampan, jangan membandingkannya." Ucap Temari, ya aku rasa di matamu yang tampan hanya Shikamaru.

Aku jadi bisa melihat segalanya, di sini sangat ramai tidak seperti pertama kami bertemu, aku tidak merasa risih akan kehadiran mereka, aku benar-benar senang dan perasaan itu membuatku sulit untuk menghilangkannya, aku senang melihat mereka dan kehebohan mereka, mengambil sebuah minuman dan seseorang menghentikanku.

"Aku harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Eh?

Sasuke meminum minumanku sedikit dan memastikan minuman itu tidak tercampur sesuatu.

"Ini aman, minumlah." Ucapnya dan memberikan gelas yang sama yang sudah di sentuhnya.

"A-aku tidak butuh." Ucapku, aku tidak mau meminum di gelas yang sama dengannya.

"Sasuke, kau harus lebih berusaha lagi, hahahaha." Ucap Kiba.

"Sasuke terlalu santai untuk menghadapi seorang gadis." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa perlu mengatur kencan buta lagi?" Uca Temari.

"Apa-apaan kalian!" Protesku.

Bukannya mereka marah, semuanya malah menertawai sikapku, aku sungguh malu! Ini karena Sasuke! Menatapnya dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku, menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan berlalu.**

**[ Universitas Kage ]**

Aku sudah selesai dengan mata kuliahku hari ini, saat ini aku sedang berada di perpustakaan universitas Kage untuk menyelesaikan tugasku, hanya aku yang berada di sini, Temari, Ino dan Shion masuk di universitas K, aku yakin Temari jadi senang karena akan satu fakultas dengan Shikamaru yang sedang menjadi asisten dosen di sana.

Akhirnya aku benar-benar sendirian disini dan rasanya jadi tidak nyaman, aku harus mencoba berbaur kembali, suasana baru, semuanya terasa baru, tapi aku bukan tipe yang mudah untuk bergaul dan cepat akrab dengan seseorang, hingga memasuki tiga bulan masa kuliah, aku belum mendapatkan orang-orang yang mau menjadi temanku, aku akui, dulunya aku buruk dalam hal memandangi seorang teman, tiga tahun bersama itu bukan waktu yang sedikit, aku jadi mengalami banyak hal bersama mereka, bahkan sampai hal terburuk pun, tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kalau saja aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan mereka, aku tidak akan bertemu Sasuke, aku tidak mau mengakui sesuatu yang memang akan aneh jika aku bersamanya, hanya saja, menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatap layar ponselku.

**July-24 :( Kapan kau akan mentraktirku makan siang? )**

Sebuah pesan terakhir darinya, akhir-akhir ini pun kami tidak bertemu, pesan ini di kirim saat aku akan memulai ujian masukku, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang lagi, aku tahu dia sibuk dengan banyak pekerjaan yang di lakukannya, lagi pula sekarang dia telah lulus kuliah dan mungkin akan semakin sibuk jika memulai pekerjaan baru.

Sejujurnya aku masih penasaran dengan beberapa wanita yang bersamanya saat itu, namun Sasuke tetap memberi sebuah ucapan dimana dia benar-benar tak memiliki pacar atau pasangan hidup, aku jadi terus-terusan memikirkanya dan seperti seseorang yang tengah cemburu,

Tidak!

Aku tidak cemburu!

**.**

**.**

**[ FlashBack ]**

**SMU K**

Aku mendapat peringkat terbaik sebagai murid kelas tiga yang telah lulus, aku jadi harus berpidato, kedua orang tua menyempatkan diri untuk datang, aku melihat kembali kedua orang tua Temari, dan akhirnya melihat kedua orang tua Shion dan Ino. Mereka cukup senang terhadapku, tapi bukan aku, aku yakin hanya karena peringkat terbaikku, aku cukup senang jika ayah dan ibu datang walaupun mereka sibuk.

"Sebaiknya ayah dan ibu kembali bekerja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih atas waktu kalian." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, nikmati waktumu dengan teman-temanmu, tapi jangan terlalu malam." Ucap ayah.

"Baik, selamat bekerja." Ucapku, mereka pun mengecup jidatku sebelum pergi, ayah dan ibu cukup bangga akan prestasiku, seharian ini mereka jadi sorotan dan aku cukup puas untuk membanggakan mereka.

"Selamat untukmu." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang dan aku bisa melihat buket bunga yang di bawanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" Ucapku, aku masih sedikit tak nyaman padanya, entahlah, setiap kami bertemu aku jadi tidak bisa mengontrol sikap anehku.

"Sebagai gantinya kau sudah datang ke kampusku." Alasannya.

Sasuke mungkin tidak sendirian, aku bisa melihat Temari dan Shikamaru, orang-orang mereka pun ikut serta, anak-anak lain jadi terlihat takut jika berada di sekitar Temari, akhirnya mereka pun datang walaupun Temari tak suka.

"Hey, dimana arah tatapanmu nona?" Tegurnya, kembali mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Sasuke. "Kau sungguh tak suka bunga?" Tanyanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan mengambilnya begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Kau jadi sering terlihat kesal padaku, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Tanyanya.

Tidak, kau tak pernah membuat kesalahan, hanya aku saja yang merasa aneh, menatap Sasuke, detak jantung ini jadi bergedup kencang dan aku jadi sedikit sulit menatapnya lebih lama.

"Katakan jika aku membuat masalah." Ucapnya.

Sasuke membuat masalah? Aku hanya risih ketika melihat dia bersama wanita lain, dia bahkan tak membalas pesanku saat itu.

"Aku yakin pacarmu akan marah jika kau datang seperti ini, berhentilah terlalu peduli padaku." Ucapku, aku tahu tanggapannya, aku sudah berusaha untuk sadar jika Sasuke itu mungkin memiliki banyak wanita.

"Aku senang membuat mereka cemburu." Ucapnya.

"Ka-kau!"

"Siapa yang akan cemburu? Aku hanya ingin satu orang saja yang bisa bersikap seperti itu hadapanku." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku kesal padamu." Ucapku dan memukul-mukul dadanya, Sasuke sampai harus menahan kedua tanganku.

"Aku tak punya wanita lain, dan saat ini aku hanya memikirkan satu gadis." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu terus mengarah padaku, sorot mata yang ingin mengatakan jika dia hanya melihatku, katanya hanya satu gadis yang di pikirkannya, dan aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku di pupil hitamnya itu.

Wajahku jadi semakin merona, mungkin bukan itu maksudnya, mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tak bisa menatapnya saat ini.

"Kapan kalian pacaran? Kenapa tidak memberitahukan kami?"

Terkejut akan suara itu, bergegas menarik tanganku dari genggaman Sasuke dan menjauh darinya.

"Kalian salah paham!" Tegasku.

Aku tak tahu jika Ino, Shion dan Temari akan mendatangi kami, ini semua salah Sasuke!

Aku jadi ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, tapi mereka malah memikirkan untukku menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke, aku ingin segera pergi darinya.

"Seharusnya kau tak datang? Sekarang mereka jadi salah paham." Ucapku, aku sedikit marah, aku ingin bersama Shion, Ino, dan Temari, kita bisa menutup masa kelulusan ini dengan pergi bersama.

"Kau tak suka bersamaku?"

"Iya." Ucapku dan Sasuke malah menggenggam tanganku.

"Kita harus jalan lebih cepat, aku akan membawaku ke sebuah tempat karena hari ini spesial untukmu." Ucapnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah di rencanakan Sasuke, dia akan membawaku ke mana?

Uhk, lagi-lagi jantung ini jadi berdebar.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

author update dua chapter lagi...

di chapter ini Sakura udah kelar dengan masa SMA dan Sasuke telah lulus, di akan berlanjut, dan tenang saja tamatnya masih lama, XD masih ada banyak hal yang bakalan terjadi setelah Sakura kuliah :)

next!


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter 2****8**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengajakku ke sebuah dermaga, di sana ada sebuah kapal pesiar, ini cukup mewah, dan di dalamnya adalah sebuah restoran, kapal ini akan berlayar sejenak, selain memanjakan lidah para pengunjungnya, kami pun akan melihat pemandangan yang cukup indah dari kapal ini.

"Apa kita akan naik kapal ini?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau suka, atau kau mabuk laut?" Ejeknya.

"Aku tidak mabuk laut!" Protesku dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Sebuah meja yang sudah di persiapkan, ada cukup banyak orang yang memenuhi restoran di dalam kapal ini, suara klakson kapal mulai terdengar dan perlahan-lahan kapalnya mulai berlayar, angin sejuk dan alunan musik indah dari beberapa pria tua yang memainkan alat musik, terkesan akan sebuah ajakan makan malam yang romantis, di hadapanku hanya ada Sasuke dan sorot mata yang tak terlepas dariku.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?" Akhirnya aku menanyakan hal ini, sudah cukup lama hal ini menggangguku dan membuatku tak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Eh? Jangan menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan." Kesalku, tapi aku harus menahan diri, aku tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku hanya memandangi satu orang, seseorang yang membuatku mengubah cara pandangku, aku pikir semua wanita akan sama saja dan membuatku muak, dulu aku cukup membenci mereka." Ucap Sasuke dan sesuatu yang baru saja aku dengar dari mulutnya sendiri, sejenak sorot mata itu meredup dan terlihat hampa, apa yang aku lewatkan dari seorang Sasuke? Aku jadi semakin penasaran terhadapnya dan ingin mengetahui segalanya.

"Kenapa kau benci wanita?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku yakin kau lapar." Ucapnya, dia kembali seperti semula, bahkan tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku lagi.

Seorang pelayan datang dan menawarkan anggur, Sasuke menolaknya dan meminta jus biasa saja, aku pikir dia akan minum di hadapan anak kecil sepertiku, sebelumnya dia mengejekku anak kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau minum saja, aku tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sudah lulus." Ucapku, apa dia meremehkanku?

"Kau tetap anak kecil." Ucapnya dan malah mendorong jidatku pelan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku sebagai anak kecil!" Protesku. Lagi-lagi menahan tawa saat melakukan hal seperti itu padaku.

Kapal semakin jauh dari dermaga, kapal ini tidak akan terlalu jauh berlayar, beberapa pelayan mulai datang dan membawa makanan pembuka mereka.

"Kenapa mengajakku ke sini? Kau bisa mengajakku ke restoran biasa saja." Ucapku, tidak perlu terlalu mewah, aku bisa makan dimana pun.

"Bisakah kau menerima apa saja tanpa mengeluh?"

"Aku tidak mengeluh, aku hanya menanyakannya." Lagi-lagi dia membuat kesabaranku habis.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, di tempat ini sepertinya lebih tenang." Ucap Sasuke, menatap sekitar, hari mulai gelap dan cahaya matahari yang terbenam memang sangat indah jika melihatnya dari laut, suasananya pun nyaman, alunan musik lembut, orang-orang yang berbicara tak terlalu berisik, disini mereka menjaga sikap dan sopan santun untuk tak berbicara lebih keras, angin laut berhembus perlahan dan makanan disini pun cukup enak.

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu seperti ini, aku hanya kurang enak jika kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak uangmu, kau bekerja dengan sangat keras, kenapa harus mengajakku makan di tempat seperti ini? Aku yakin biayanya cukup mahal." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya menatapku dan tak mengucapkan apapun, apa aku salah bicara? Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang tengah aku pikirkan, dia cukup berlebihan untuk hal ini padaku.

"Sasuke?" Panggilku, mungkin saja dia melamun.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu cara menyenangkan hati wanita. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman." Ucapnya.

Hm?

Kenapa?

Sasuke jadi sangat aneh saat ini, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tapi tak sanggup di ungkapannya, dia jadi bertele-tele dan membuatku bingung.

"Aku senang kemanapun asalkan bersamamu, aku rasa itu cukup bagiku." Ucapku.

Eh?

Apa yang baru saja aku katakan!

"Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu! Ma-maksudku aku senang jika kau mengajak kemana pun, tidak perlu yang terlalu berlebihan." Panikku. Jaga bicaramu Haruno Sakura!

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke, dia pun terlihat senang, padahal itu adalah ucapan yang tak sengaja aku ucapkan, aku sungguh merasa sangat-sangat malu.

Makanan yang hidangkan pun akhirnya selesai, mereka akan kembali dalam beberapa menit, para tamu di biarkan berkeliling, aku jadi bisa meninggalkan meja makan kami dan melihat pemandangan malam di sekitar pinggir kapal, sangat indah, langitnya lebih terlihat dari pada saat kami melihatnya dari kota, anginnya sedikit kencang, mengingat ini area laut, sedikit terkejut saat seseorang merangkulku dari belakang, punggungku sampai bersandar pada dadanya.

"Kau akan masuk angin jika berdiri disini terus." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku tahu, tapi aku sangat ingin menikmati pemandangan disini." Ucapku, gugup, malu, deg-degan parah, dan panik, semuanya menjadi satu saat posisi kami terlalu dekat dan Sasuke telah memelukku, namun aku tidak menolaknya, membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya, aku jadi tak perlu kedinginan dan aku tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan ini.

Aku ingin seperti ini, bersama Sasuke, rasanya jadi cukup hangat dengan pelukan seorang pemuda yang lebih besar dan tinggi, Sasuke adalah sosok pria yang mungkin cukup dikagumi, aku tak tahu jika benar dia termasuk skala pria tampan, Sasuke mungkin tampan, apa mungkin karena itu aku sulit menatapnya, apa hubungan wajah tampan dan sulit di tatap?

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat, aku sampai merasakan wajahnya tepat berada di bahu kananku, sejenak jika memikirkan hal ini, hubungan kami apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa Sasuke melakukan semuanya karena menyukaiku, dia tak pernah membicarakan soal perasaan, dan aku seperti gadis yang mau saja di sentuh olehnya, aku merasa buruk, tapi aku tidak akan naif dengan tidak menginginkan sedikit sentuhan darinya, aku rasa aku tidak egois, bagaimana jika nantinya membicarakan soal perasaan masing-masing? Aku ingin tahu, apa artinya aku dimatanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa berterima kasih padaku? Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih." Ucapku, ini adalah makan malam setelah acara kelulusan yang sangat istimewa bagiku, di saat kedua orang tuaku sangat sibuk, Sasuke masih bersamaku.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang serius, namun aku kesulitan, aku harap kau bisa menunggu, tungguhlah sedikit lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan aku tak mengerti.

"Menunggu? Melakukan apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dariku, berbalik menatap pemuda itu, dia sungguh menyimpan sesuatu dan tidak mengatakannya padaku, apa teman-temannya tahu? Jika Sasuke tidak ingin bicara, aku akan bertanya pada Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Kapal akan bersandar sebentar lagi, katanya mereka punya menu sebelum turun dari kapal, mau mencobanya?" Ucap Sasuke dan mengulur tangannya ke arahku.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Sebelumnya saat aku memintanya berhenti jadi seorang _call-boy_, Sasuke mendengarkanku, aku memiikirkan jika mungkin aku cukup berpengaruh padanya, tapi sekarang, aku merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, aku juga penasaran akan pria bernama Suigetsu itu, aku masih tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selama Sasuke tetap diam dan terus mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika Sasuke belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku dan menatapnya serius.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanmu 'itu'?"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah berhenti." Ucapnya.

Seharusnya aku merasa lega, tapi mendengar ucapan yang sedikit sinkron dengan wajahnya itu, aku yakin masih ada yang mengganjal darinya, aku tak tenang, rasanya membuatku cemas.

"Uhm aku percaya padamu." Ucapku, mengulurkan tanganku dan sebuah genggaman darinya, Sasuke menarikku pelan dan mengajakku kembali ke meja makan kami.

Setelahnya.

**[ Ending flaschBack ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menaruh ponselku dan berbaringkan kepalaku di atas meja, Sasuke tak pernah lagi menghubungiku dan kami juga tak pernah bertemu lagi, aku sedikit kesal dan juga merindukannya.

**Tringg..!**

Bangun dan segera menatap layar ponselku.

**Temari :( Aku ingin reunian! Kapan kalian ada waktu?" **

Ternyata hanya pesan dari grub, reunian? Padahal masa kuliah saja belum terlalu lama, kita bahkan sudah bertemu dua bulan yang lalu, apanya yang reunian?

**Shion :( aku juga merindukan kalian )**

Mereka sama saja, tapi Ino tak membalas apapun, apa dia masih canggung setelah masalah itu? Aku rasa dia tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

**Sakura :( Aku sedang banyak tugas, maaf, bagaimana jika saat liburan semester? )**

**Temari :( Itu masih sangat lama )**

**Shion :( Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apa kau sudah punya teman baru? )**

Teman? Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku masih tak bisa bergaul dengan siapapun disini, sedih.

**Sakura :( Aku punya banyak teman )**

Maaf jika aku harus berbohong, aku hanya berpikir jika mungkin mereka akan khawatir padaku, selama ini merekalah yang mencoba akrab denganku, aku lupa akan sesuatu, aku belum mengatakan apapun pada mereka, tentang sikapku sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu, apa mereka akan tetap berteman denganku? Atau segera memutuskan pertemanan ini, aku sedikit takut, takut kehilangan mereka dan takut mereka pergi dariku.

**Temari :( Aku tak percaya padamu, kau pasti hanya berteman dengan buku-buku di sana, dasar kutu buku! Kapan kau mau mencoba membaur! )**

Tersenyum menatap pesan balasan dari Temari.

**Shion :( Jaga dirimu Sakura, aku tak mau ada yang membuat masalah denganmu, jika ada, katakan saja padaku atau Temari )**

**Sakura :( Terima kasih teman-teman )**

**Ino :( Maaf, aku baru bergabung, dosennya sangat galak, aku sampai tidak bisa memegang ponsel )**

**Temari :( Ino, kau ada dimana? Aku sedang berada di taman depan gedung B, kau harus menemaniku makan di kantin. )**

**Shion :( Jangan berbicara seperti itu, apa kau tak merasa jika Sakura hanya sendirian di sana. )**

**Sakura :( Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, aku bahkan senang jika kalian bersama, aku jadi tak sulit menemukan kalian )**

**Ino :( Kita bisa ke univ. Kage untuk menculik Sakura )**

**Temari :( Ide yang bagus )**

**Sakura :( Jangan lakukan! Aku trauma akan penculikan! )**

**Temari :( hahahah, maaf )**

**Shion :( hahahah, ini ulah Temari dia penyebab Sakura trauma )**

**Ino :( bukannya kau juga salah satu penyebabnya )**

**Shion :( Hahaha, maaf )**

Aku jadi sibuk akan chat itu dan lupa akan tugasku, mengakhiri pesan di LINE itu dan bersiap untuk pulang, di rumah mungkin akan lebih nyaman mengerjakan tugas.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Abang Sasu menghilang, kemana dia? sudah buat acara romantis tiba-tiba menghilang, hehehe...

segini aja dulu.

see you next chapter!


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****29**

**.**

**.**

Meminjam buku dari perputakaan dan bergegas pulang, tugasnya cukup banyak, aku harus rajin-rajin berada di perpustakaan atau meminta tolong ibu untuk kembali mencari buku-buku miliknya, ibu bahkan tidak mengaturnya dan hanya menaruh buku-buku miliknya di dalam gudang, menatap jam di ponselku, sudah jam 4 sore, sebaiknya segera pulang, lagi pula, menatap sekitar kampus, apa cuma aku yang bahkan belum punya teman setelah beberapa bulan kuliah? Aku tak tahu bagaimana sistem pertemanan itu berkerja, apa perlu mencari masalah? Sok akrab? Atau ikut-ikutan agar mereka mengakuimu, aku tak pandai melakukan segalanya, selalu saja berakhir memikirkan sikap burukku dulu, apa karma tengah berlaku padaku? Tuhan sedang menghukum orang yang egois sepertiku.

**Tringg…!**

Sebuah pesan LINE, kembali menatap layar ponselku.

**Gaara :( Apa kau ada di kampus? Aku ada di depan gerbang. )**

_What! _

Kenapa kakak sok baik ini muncul lagi! Aku pikir itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, padahal sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bergegas ke arah gerbang dan menemukannya, mencolok seperti biasanya, beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang terfokus padanya, tapi kali ini dia sendirian dan tak membawa pasukannya.

"Ha-halo kakak, lama tidak jumpa." Ucapku, canggung.

"Lama tak jumpa. Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu." Ucapnya.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan selama ini?" Tanyaku, hanya basa-basi agar ada topik pembicaraan kami.

"Aku ada pekerjaan di luar negeri beberapa bulan, aku baru tiba di Konoha kemarin dan hari ini aku ingin menemuimu." Ucapnya dan tatapannya masih seperti biasa, dia canggung terhadapku tapi terlihat bersemangat mengatakan apapun yang aku ingin dengar, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli.

"Be-begitu ya, pasti kakak sangat lelah, kenapa tidak beristirahat saja setelah pulang?"

"Aku hanya ingin menagih janji makan malam bersama." Ucapnya.

Dia masih ingat janji yang sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu itu! Aku saja tak ingat. Terdiam, mari pikirkan untuk menolak yang halus, tapi tak membuatnya merasa aku ini tipe yang keras kepala untuk di ajak.

"Maaf kak, aku ada banyak tugas, mungkin lain kali saja." Ucapku.

"Maaf mengganggumu, aku hanya memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan setelah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis." Ucapnya dan dia terlihat murung.

Jangan memasang wajah seolah-olah aku ini orang yang jahat, aku hanya ingin pulang dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah tumpangan? Aku bersedia mengantarmu." Tawarnya.

Aku lupa untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Temari, sekarang kami jauh dan lebih baik di bicarakan secara langsung, kakaknya sangat aneh.

"A-aku di jemput, maaf, sekali lagi maaf." Bohongku.

"Pacarmu?"

"Bu-bukan. Ayah, ayahku akan menjemputku hari ini." Bohongku, lagi.

Kenapa dia memikirkan opsi pacar! Aku tak punya pacar!

"Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku harap ada waktu aku bisa mentraktirmu makan malam."

"Aku sungguh menantikannya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku harap kakak tidak tersinggung." Ucapku, aku harap kau tak marah dan anak buahmu yang akan bergerak.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih ada banyak waktu di lain hari, aku pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan kak."

Akhirnya dia pergi, sungguh ini adalah musibah yang tiba-tiba datang padaku, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu aku kuliah disini? Oh. Aku lupa, dia kakak Temari, info apapun akan di beritahukan jika dia bertanya pada Temari. Lagi pula untuk apa menemuiku setelah sibuk seperti itu? Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktunya sendiri.

Sekarang berjalan ke halte, aku akan pulang naik bus, bukannya aku tak suka padanya, Gaara adalah tipe pria yang baik walaupun tak sesuai dengan penampilannya, jika orang lain melihatnya memikirkan dia mungkin adalah tipe yang keras pada siapapun, jangan mencap seseorang dari penampilan.

**Dreet…~ dreet..~**

**Ayah calling.**

"Halo? Ada apa ayah?"

"_Kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku ada di halte bus menuju pulang."

"_Ayah akan mengirim alamat restoran, pergilah ke sana, ayah sudah mereservasinya untukmu." _

"Restoran? Apa ada acara makan malam hari ini?"

"_Tidak, ayah mereservasinya bersama ibumu, tapi sepertinya dia ada operasi dadakan, pergilah dan makan malamlah di sana." _

"Baik."

Ada-ada saja, apa mereka tengah mengadakan makan malam romantis bersama? Tapi aku rasa itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi jika ibu selalu punya pasien dadakan, mereka jadi sulit untuk melakukan hal romantis bersama akhir-akhir ini, ayah sibuk begitu juga ibu, anggap saja rencana spesial ayah gagal, lagi pula untuk apa menyuruhku? Lebih baik di batalkan saja.

Menatap layar ponselku, sebuah pesan dari ayah, alamat restoran dan nama restorannya, ini cukup jauh, aku harus naik taksi ke arah berlawanan dan hampir dekat dengan rumah sakit, rumah sakit? Aku memikirkan jika mungkin aku bisa tahu alamat rumah Sasuke dan mengunjunginya.

Kau sudah gila Sakura! Untuk apa mengunjunginya! Hubungan kalian apa! Dia pergi dan tak ada kabar bukan urusanku! Tapi tetap saja, hati kecil ini selalu memikirkan keadaannya, apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia makan dengan cukup? Aku merasakan jika kehidupan Sasuke mungkin sulit, dia melakukan banyak pekerjaan demi kakaknya dan kehidupannya, mereka tak punya orang tua, lagi-lagi memikirkannya, aku harus segera melupakannya karena tidak memberiku kabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Restoran F ]**

Menatap meja yang di tata tidak biasanya, bunga mawar menghiasi pot kecilnya, ini adalah meja untuk pasangan, kenapa ayah tidak membatalkannya saja! Aku jadi seperti orang yang di tinggalkan pasangannya untuk makan malam sendirian.

"Apa ini hidangan untuk dua orang?" Tanyaku pada pelayan yang akan melayaniku.

"Benar nona. Apa anda sudah siap untuk hidangannya nona?" Tanya seorang pelayan padaku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, menu apa saja yang ayahku, maksudku, tuan Haruno pesan?" Tanyaku

Dan pelayan itu mulai sibuk menjelaskan menu pembuka hingga makan penutup mereka, di saat itu aku jadi memikirkan seseorang yang bisa aku ajak, aku tidak mau seperti orang bodoh sendirian di meja yang sengaja di hias untuk pasangan, sesekali aku bisa merasakan sorot mata mengarah padaku, kenapa meja ini sangat mencolok!

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengubah pesanannya, tapi aku masih menunggu seseorang, akan aku panggil jika telah siap."

"Baik, nona." Ucap ramah pelayan itu.

Seseorang yang bisa aku ajak sekarang?

Aku memikirkan satu orang dan aku butuh sebuah informasi darinya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam terlewatkan.

"Seharusnya kau katakan padaku, aku akan menggunakan pakaian formal." Ucap Kiba, dia terlihat kesal padaku dan malu sendiri.

Aku tak tahu jika dia akan datang dengan tampang preman seperti ini. Baju kaos dengan corak seperti warna-warni yang di lempar-lempar ke dinding, jaket berbahan jins abu-abu, dan celana jins hitamnya yang robek-robek pada bagian lututnya, dia bahkan menggunakan tindikan pada telinganya, aku sudah salah mengajak orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku butuh informasinya.

"Pesanan ada nona, tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan dan mulai membawa pesanan kami.

"Ada apa ini? Mengajakku makan malam yang terkesan sebagai pasangan romantis ini." Ucapnya dan tentu saja membuatku sangat malu.

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk mendatangi restoran ini, dia telah mereservasinya, mungkin makan malam bersama ibu, tapi ibu mendapat pasien operasi dadakan dan akhirnya aku yang menggantikannya."

"Lalu alasan kau memanggilku ke sini? Aku pikir akan ada banyak opsi orang-orang yang bisa kau ajak, misalnya temanmu."

Opsi apaan! Teman apaan! Hanya Shion, Ino dan Temari temanku, aku merasa sangat-sangat tersinggung dengan ucapannya, lagi pula dia bisa menjadi sumber informasi.

"Mungkin kau tahu Sasuke berada dimana." Ucapku dan raut Kiba menjadi murung.

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapnya, wajah murung itu berubah menjadi kesal. "Setelah kami lulus, dia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi dan bahkan tak menemuiku, ada apa dengannya? Apa hubungan pertemanan kita hanya sebatas itu saja?" Tambahnya, sepertinya Kiba cukup marah akan sikap Sasuke, ya dia pergi secara tiba-tiba tanpa kabar dan aku pun tak tahu dia berada dimana.

"Maaf, aku pikir kau mengetahuinya, aku juga tak tahu dia berada dimana. Kau tahu alamat Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Dia menutupi segala hal pribadinya termasuk alamat rumahnya." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke seperti itu? Aku pikir dia dan Kiba tidak akan menutupi apapun, pertemanan mereka sudah cukup lama, tapi Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan tempat tinggalnya, aku memikirkan jika mungkin Sasuke itu sama sepertiku, walaupun mereka berteman, Sasuke tak pernah menganggap penting seorang teman, Sasuke ternyata pria yang buruk juga soal pertemanan, kenapa dia sering menasehatiku! Dasar!

"Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan alamatnya di rumah sakit, kakaknya sempat di rawat di RS konoha."

Tatapan Kiba melebar. "Kakaknya? Kapan itu terjadi?" Ucap Kiba.

Eh? Bahkan hal ini tak di ketahui Kiba? Sasuke benar-benar menyembunyikan segalanya.

"Itu sudah cukup lama, saat aku masih kelas 3 SMA."

Lagi-lagi aku melihat tatapan marah Kiba.

"Jangan berpikir negatif tentang Sasuke, kau tahu kan, mungkin saja dia tidak ingin membuatmu cemas begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, aku juga tak tahu jika kalian tidak mengetahui hal ini, saat itu aku hanya penasaran dan dia membawaku ke sana, kakaknya mengalami gagal ginjal dan sudah di operasi, setiap harinya Sasuke akan mengunjunginya." Jelasku, aku harap Kiba mengerti.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya tidak ingin aku menyalahkan Sasuke atas sikapnya pada kami, mungkin kau benar juga, walaupun kami berteman sudah cukup lama, aku selalu merasa jika Sasuke seperti tidak ingin terus bergantung pada siapapun, aku sempat menawarkan diri untuk sebuah pinjaman uang untuknya, Sasuke bekerja dengan sangat keras, hal itu ternyata untuk kakaknya, seharusnya dari awal aku sudah mencari tahu akan hal ini dan membuat Sasuke tidak kesusahan sendiri."

Aku pikir Kiba akan sangat marah, tapi dia meredam segalanya, Kiba malah menyalahkan dirinya yang tak mencari tahu apapun, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini, seharusnya aku tetap diam saja.

"Aku harap jika kalian bertemu, jangan mengungkitnya lagi, aku sudah jadi menyebar gosip." Ucapku.

"Itu bukan gosip dan tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, aku janji tidak akan membicarakan hal ini pada Sasuke, lalu apa benar kita bisa mendapat alamatnya dari rumah sakit?"

"Mereka menyimpan semua data pasien, aku yakin pasti masih ada." Ucapku, walaupun akan sedikit meropatkan para stafnya untuk mencari pasien yang telah lama keluar.

"Sejujurnya hari ini aku senang sekali kau menghubungiku kembali, Shikamaru sibuk menjadi asisten dosen, dia selalu bersama pacarnya itu dan selalu menolak ajakanku. Sasuke menghilang tiba-tiba dan aku sendirian." Ucapnya, jangan curhat di sini. "Aku akan membalasmu lain kali, kita harus sering-sering bertemu." Tambahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak suka di traktir dan aku sangat sibuk." Tolakku.

"Jangan seperti itu, keluargaku punya banyak restoran enak." Ucapnya dan menyombongkan diri, dasar anak yakuza yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" Ucapku, aku jadi penasaran dengan kegiatan Kiba setelah lulus.

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya dengan wajah murung.

"Ha? Lalu untuk apa kau kuliah dan lulus? Kau tidak melakukan apapun? Bekerja? Atau hal lainnya?"

"Ayahku tak suka aku bekerja pada orang lain, dia memaksaku mengurus perusahaannya dan aku tidak mau, sekarang aku menjadi pengangguran." Ucapnya.

Ayahnya yang tegas dan Kiba yang pembangkang, masih saja tidak bersikap baik pada ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian akur."

"Apa! Akur dengan pak tua itu! Yang benar saja! Aku tak mau! Dia selalu menekanku!" Kesal Kiba.

"Hey, pelankan suaramu!" Kesalku, Kiba berbicara terlalu keras dan meja ini kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

selamat bermalam minggu. akhirnya libur juga besok. =w=

see you next chapter!


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****30**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya makan malam yang terpaksa romantis itu selesai, jika bukan karena Kiba aku harus menahan rasa tak enak ini selama berada di restoran itu dia jadi repot mengantarku pulang dan aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, apalagi dia menawarkan tumpangan, aku kembali menolaknya, itu akan merepotkan anak buahnya juga.

"Sampai di sini saja, aku akan naik taksi pulang." Ucapku.

"Seharusnya aku mengantarmu sampai rumah, ini sudah jam 9 malam, kau akan dalam masalah." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi memaksa.

"Tidak perlu, pulanglah, lagi pula arah rumah kita berbeda." Ucapku.

"Ya sudah, kau tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya." Sindirnya.

Kau yang keras kepala! Menyebalkan!

Berjalan meninggalkannya, setelah cukup jauh, berbalik dan melihat Kiba sudah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di sebelahnya, aku yakin itu salah satu anak buahnya dan dia tengah di jemput, sekarang aku akan menunggu taksi saja.

**Klang! Klang! Braaak! **

"Hey jangan lari!"

Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut itu, berjalan menjauh dan berharap segera ada taksi yang lewat, aku tidak mau tiba-tiba terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang itu, di jalanan besar ini kendaraan masih cukup banyak, aku hanya mewaspadai keadaan.

"Sasuke!"

Berhenti berjalan lebih cepat, mereka meneriakkan nama Sasuke? Berlari mengikuti suara orang-orang berlari itu, apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa itu sungguh Sasuke? Mereka mengejar Sasuke? Untuk apa? Berlari sekuat tenaga, aku harus memastikannya, aku sangat berharap jika itu bukan Sasuke, semoga saja bukan dia, suara-suara mereka berhenti di satu tempat dan aku tak mendengar suara lari lagi, berbelok ke sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi, langkahku terhenti, aku melihat beberapa orang membawa balok kayu besar dan seseorang tergeletak di sana, suasana disini tidak begitu terang, aku berjalan lebih dekat, perlahan-lahan, sejujurnya aku sangat takut, apalagi orang-orang berbadan besar itu membawa balok kayu, masih memperhatikan pemuda yang tergelat di jalanan itu, dia terlihat kesakitan, tatapanku melebar setelah melihat wajahnya, berlari secepat mungkin ke arahnya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriakku, aku sampai berdiri di hadapan para pria itu, mereka sangat tinggi dan di saat seperti ini kakiku malah gemetaran. "Ke-kenapa kalian memukulnya?" Ucapku, suaraku jadi bergetar, aku takut, tapi harus melindunginya.

"Sakura, pergi dari sini." Aku mendengar suara yang terdengar serak itu, menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya bahkan terluka.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pergi." Tegasku, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan keadaan seperti ini!

"Jika kau melawan, kami akan memukulmu nona." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, mereka bahkan tak segan untuk mengayungkan balok kayu itu ke arahku.

**Paak!**

Terjatuh ke jalanan beraspal dan aku tidak melihat apa yang telah terjadi, keadaan syok ini membuatku sedikit bingung dan akhirnya tersadar jika Sasuke memelukku erat dan pukulan mereka tepat mengarah ke kepala Sasuke.

"Lari Sakura." Suaranya terdengar begitu pelan hingga aku merasakan jika Sasuke memberatkan tubuhnya, Sasuke pingsan begitu saja.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriakku histeris, bagaimana bisa mereka memukul seseorang dengan begitu mudah?

"Berikan dia pada kami, nona." Ucap mereka dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat meskipun mereka berusaha menarik dan memisahkan kami.

"Jangan bawa Sasuke! Pergi kalian!" Teriakku sekeras mungkin.

"Cukup."

Kegiatan mereka terhenti setelah ucapan dari seorang pria, mereka melepaskanku dan Sasuke, aku terus memeluknya dan menangis, aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, aku bisa melihat darah mengalir di antara tanganku dan bajuku pun kotor oleh darah milik Sasuke.

"Kita bertemu lagi, nona." Pria yang menghentikan mereka itu akhirnya menampakkan diri, sejak awal aku tak suka padanya.

"Ka-kau, apa yang kau melakukan ini pada Sasuke! Aku akan melaporkanmu!" Ancamku, namun aku rasa ancaman itu seperti tak membuatnya takut, aku sangat ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya pria ini.

"Maaf jika orang-orangku memukul pacarmu." Ucapnya dan membuatku tak senang, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk membantah pria bernama Suigetsu ini, aku sudah mencoba membuat Sasuke sadar namun dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, aku yakin lukanya cukup parah.

"Aku pikir kau temannya, kenapa kau melukainya?"

"Sasuke tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasanya, aku tak suka dia menjadi membangkang seperti ini, dia sempat kabur dariku dan aku berhasil menemukannya, sekarang biarkan aku membawanya pergi." Ucapnya dan orang-orang yang sudah memukulnya mulai bergerak.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Sasuke!" Ucapku dan menatapnya marah, aku sangat ingin memukul pria aneh ini, namun apa daya kekuatan sebagai seorang wanita yang lemah.

"Jangan mempersulitku, nona Sakura, aku dan Sasuke sudah terikat akan sebuah pekerjaan." Ucapnya.

"Aku jadi curiga jika kau mungkin bos yang tidak tahu diri, bagaimana mungkin memaksa seseorang yang tidak ingin bekerja denganmu? Kau mengambil hak asasi seseorang tuan." Ucapku, aku tidak akan takut padanya.

"Kau benar, aku orang yang buruk dalam mempekerjakan seseorang, mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal Sasuke sudah setuju dan sekarang dia ingin kabur."

"Apa susahnya melepaskannya saja? Tinggalkan Sasuke! Biarkan dia memilih hidupnya sendiri! Kau bahkan bukan tuhan yang mengatur hidupnya!"

"Tidak bisa nona, aku senang pada Sasuke, mungkin aku cukup jahat di matamu, tapi aku tetap berhak setelah dia setuju dengan apapun."

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini, katakan, apa yang kau inginkan agar melepaskan Sasuke." Ucapku, aku akan bernegosiasi dengan pria keras kepala yang aneh dan egois ini.

"Kau sungguh gadis yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan, pantas saja Sasuke begitu memperhatikanmu."

"Jangan banyak bicara, katakan sekarang juga!" Kesalku, aku harus segera menolong Sasuke, jangan mati Sasuke, aku mohon.

"Sasuke kabur dariku dan aku tidak bisa mentolerir hal itu, dia bahkan berkali-kali ingin berhenti bekerja dariku, kalau begitu, bayar saja uang dendanya, sebesar 5 millyar dan kau bebas membawanya pergi, aku bahkan tak akan mengganggu atau menyentuhnya lagi, ini adalah janji seorang pria." Ucapnya.

5 millyar!

Gila! Pria ini benar-benar gila.

"Baik! Kau bisa mengambil nomer ponselku, hubungi aku dan aku yang akan menanggung segalanya! Setelahnya aku harap kau tak mengganggu Sasuke lagi."

"Baik nona, bawalah Sasuke, maaf mengganggu kalian." Ucapnya, setelah menyimpan nomer ponselku, pria aneh itu dan orang-orangnya akhirnya pergi.

Sasuke masih tak sadarkan diri dan dia begitu berat, aku tak bisa membawanya begitu saja, melihat keadaannya dan dia terlihat terluka di sana sini, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini Sasuke? Sejujurnya aku sudah memikirkan jika mungkin saja Suigetsu adalah dalang dari pekerjaan burukmu itu, sekarang kau harus berakhir seperti ini.

Aku tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi, aku juga tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit jika saja ibu melihatku lagi bersamanya, di rumah pun juga tidak mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kediaman Inuzuka ]**

Kiba memanggil dokter terbaik dari kalangan keluarganya, Sasuke mengalami luka robek pada jidatnya dan masih bisa di tangani di sini, dokter itu harus menjahitnya, katanya dia sudah terbiasa menangani orang-orang dari keluarga Inuzuka jika mereka terlibat perkelahian, kami jadi tak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit, sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi, saat membuka ponselku, panggilan terakhir adalah Kiba, aku menghubunginya kembali dan memintanya untuk membantuku.

Saat kami bertemu, Kiba cukup syok dan melihat keadaan Sasuke, dia harus segera di obati, sekarang, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan balutan beberapa perban di tubuh dan wajahnya, mereka memukul Sasuke cukup keras hingga membuat memar di tubuhnya.

Menatap jam di ponselku, ini sudah sangat malam dan aku yakin aku akan mendapat marah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi jika aku tidak pulang, ayah dan ibu akan mempertanyakaan keberadaanku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan tenang saja, aku yang akan menjaga Sasuke."

"Baiklah, aku percayakan dia padamu." Ucapku.

Kiba mengantarku pulang, seseorang yang akan mengendarai mobil miliknya, katanya dia tidak bisa membawa kendaraan sendiri tanpa pengawalan, bagaimana pun juga Kiba adalah keluarga yang dulunya bermasalah, ponselku akhirnya berdering di dalam tas, tapi aku tak ingin mengangkatnya, aku yakin ayah atau ibu mungkin baru saja tiba di rumah dan rumah dalam keadaan kosong.

"Sampai di sini saja." Ucapku, meminta Kiba menurunkanku jauh dari rumah, aku tak ingin ada banyak pertanyaan lagi dari mereka.

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika Sasuke sudah sadar." Ucapnya.

Berterima kasih dan pamit padanya.

Bergegas berjalan dan masuk ke dalam rumah, ternyata ibu yang pulang.

"Dari mana saja kau! Ini sudah jam 12 malam Sakura, kau bahkan tak mengangkat ponselmu." Tegur ibu, dia cukup marah dan tatapannya mengarah pada pakaianku. "Darah apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Panik ibu.

"I-itu, saat aku pulang dari restoran yang ayah reservasi, aku bertemu temanku yang mengalami kecelakaan, aku jadi pulang malam karena membawanya ke rumah sakit." Bohongku.

"Kau ada-ada saja, ibu sampai khawatir kau belum pulang di saat seperti ini. Baiklah, mandi dan ganti pakaianmu itu." Ucap ibu.

Akhirnya ibu tidak membahasnya lagi, mungkin ibu tengah lelah dan malas menegurku, bergegas mandi dan masih memikirkan keadaan Sasuke, aku bahkan sudah sepakat dengan pria bernama Suigetsu untuk menggantikan Sasuke membayar denda yang di berikan padanya.

5 millyar?

Dimana aku harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Aku punya uang tabungan setiap ayah atau ibu memberikan uang padaku, tapi itu tak cukup, dimana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan uang? Jika meminta tolong pada ayah atau ibu, mereka pasti ingin segalanya jelas, untuk apa uang sebanyak itu aku gunakan? jika pun aku menjelaskannya, ibu dan ayah tak suka pada Sasuke, dan selama ini aku tidak pernah loyal menggunakan uang mereka.

Aku jadi pusing memikirkan segalanya, keadaan Sasuke, uang denda sebanyak itu, lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dengan terus memikirkan Sasuke, kuliah pagi pun membuatku tak fokus, aku ingin kuliah hari ini segera berakhir dan secepatnya menemui Sasuke, kabar Kiba pagi ini Sasuke masih belum sadar, dia masih tertidur.

**Tringg…~**

**Kiba :( Sasuke sudah sadar dan dia mencoba melarikan diri)**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

semangat! besok dah senin lagi =w=

author update fic yng ini dulu yaa, "gadis mimpi" nanti yaa. author harus fokus satu fic dulu XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****31 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Tringg…~**

**Kiba :( Sasuke sudah sadar dan dia mencoba melarikan diri)**

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Kiba dan membuat sampai berlari keluar kampus, aku tidak bisa kuliah dengan tenang, kuliah berikutnya pun aku harus bolos, memanggil taksi dan bergegas ke kediaman Kiba, Sasuke sudah sadar, itu kabar yang sangat baik, namun anehnya, kenapa dia harus kabur? Untung saja aku membawanya ke rumah Kiba, penjagaan di sana begitu ketat dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa kabur.

Setelah tiba di rumah Kiba, seseorang sengaja menungguku di depan gerbang dan menuntunku masuk ke salah satu kamar di mana Sasuke di tahan di sana.

Pintu geser ini dibuka, aku melihat dua orang menahan pergerakan Sasuke dengan posisinya yang tengah berlutut dan kedua tangannya di tahan oleh masing-masing dari kedua pria itu, pemuda itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan di hadapannya ada Kiba yang terlihat kesal, kenapa mereka menahan Sasuke seperti tengah menahan seorang pencuri?

"Sasuke." Panggilku dan pemuda itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, dia terlihat lelah, tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kau baru saja sadar dan ingin berlarian di luar, dasar bodoh.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, lihatlah bagaimana dia telah melakukan hal konyol." Ucap Kiba.

Rasanya ingin menangis, berlari ke arah Sasuke dan kedua pria itu melepaskannya, memelukknya erat, aku tak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan, di sini masih ada Kiba dan para anak buahnya, aku memeluk Sasuke begitu saja dan menangis, entah mengapa ada rasa sesak di bagian dadaku dan aku tak bisa mengartikannya.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka menjauh dan pintu pun akhirnya di tutup, mereka meninggalkanku dan Sasuke, aku merasakan tangan itu bergerak ke arah kedua bahu dan dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu lari." Ucapnya, menatapnya, sorot mata itu, Sasuke benar-bener lelah dan pupilnya meredup.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun mereka menyakitiku." Ucapku.

Ya aku rasa itu adalah ucapan paling konyol yang aku ucapkan, hubunganku dan Sasuke tidak sesederhana itu, kami bahkan tak pernah membahas tentang perasaan dan kebersamaan ini, aku dan dia hanya dekat dan akrab, hubungan apa yang tengah di buat Sasuke untukku? Aku bahkan tak mengerti dan menganggap hal ini wajar saja.

"Dasar bodoh." Ejeknya. Meskipun begitu aku tak marah saat dia mengatakan 'bodoh' padaku.

Sebuah tarikan pelan darinya, Sasuke memelukku, kali ini dia yang memelukku erat.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanyaku, aku penasaran dengannya, selama ini Sasuke kemana saja?

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Terdiam sejenak, mungkin bukan waktunya untuk berbicara hal itu, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesembuhannya, dan sejak tadi dia tidak melepaskanku, aku sedikit malu, namun rasa sesak di dadaku menghilang seketika.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya dan membuatku merinding.

Biasanya dia akan ge-er dengan bertanya 'apa aku merindukannya?' Sekarang dia yang terlalu percaya diri untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan seperti kemarin lagi, kau sungguh membuatku khawatir." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, saat itu aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku melakukannya begitu saja." Ucapku, sesuatu yang membuatku tergerak untuk menolong Sasuke, perasaan seperti ingin melindunginya.

"Mulai dari sekarang menjauh dari pria yang bernama Suigetsu itu."

"Apa dia yang membuatmu bekerja seperti itu?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjauh darinya." Ucapku, aku membalik ucapannya.

"Haa….~ Aku lelah." Ucapnya dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berbaring.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Panikku aku sampai harus ikut berbaring bersamanya, Sasuke masih mendekapku dan aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Aku mencoba kabur dan para penjaga di rumah Kiba melumpuhkanku." Ucapnya.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, jika saja aku ada saat kau kabur, aku yang akan mematahkan kakimu!" Tegasku.

"Galak seperti biasanya."

"Kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu terlebih dahulu, jangan membuatku khawatir, semalam aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sekarang aku sampai harus bolos kuliah di jam kedua." Ucapku.

"Oh, kau mengakuinya juga, kau khawatir padaku?" Ucapnya, dia mulai lagi.

Sekarang aku tidak peduli, membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, aku juga merindukanmu, aku sangat khawatir, aku bingung harus melakukan apa padamu, aku bingung bagaimana harus menghubungimu lebih dulu, aku sampai gelisah tak pernah bertemu denganmu, kau membuatku jadi seperti ini, aku sungguh bingung." Ucapku, perasaan aneh yang muncul saat aku melihatnya kembali, seperti seseorang haus akan air, aku sangat membutuhkannya.

"Terima kasih."

Aku hanya mendengar ucapan terima kasih darinya, dia menerima segala ucapanku yang seperti orang bodoh, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padanya, tapi aku tetap saja bingung.

**Ending Sakura pov**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Kiba dan para penjaganya telah berdiri lama di depan pintu, awalnya mereka mendengar suara teriakan Sakura seperti tengah protes, sekarang suasanya begitu tenang dan sunyi.

"Tuan muda, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kiba, mereka hanya menambah rasa cemas Kiba.

"Tapi mereka sudah cukup lama di dalam dan suasananya begitu sunyi, apa mereka tidak berusaha kabur bersama?"

"Ah! Diamlah!" Kesal Kiba.

Pada akhirnya Kiba yang membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan di dalam, setelahnya mereka kembali menutup pintu secara pelan dan bergegas pergi, Sakura dan Sasuke tertidur dan bahkan mereka saling berpelukan, wajah para penjaga pun merona termasuk Kiba.

"_Apa-apaan mereka! Apa mereka sengaja melakukannya di depanku? Ah dasar! Padahal aku ingin tahu segalanya, aku ingin tahu apa sudah terjadi pada Sasuke, Sakura bahkan belum menceritakan kejadian semalam." _ Pikir Kiba.

Saat itu, Kiba segera menolong Sasuke dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura, kejadian semalam masih belum jelas, Sakura masih sedikit syok dan Kiba merasa butuh waktu untuk Sakura menceritakan segalanya.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Membuka mataku dan terkejut, aku tertidur disebelah Sasuke, aku sampai lupa jika kami berbicara hingga ketiduran, aku cukup mengantuk, semalam aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak dan Sasuke kelelahan dengan tingkah bodohnya mencoba kabur, bangun perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke, menatapnya tertidur, baru kali ini aku melihatnya tidur, terlihat begitu damai walapun luka lebam memenuhi wajah dan jidatnya sampai harus di perban, bergegas keluar, aku lupa mengatakan apapun pada Kiba.

Mencoba mencarinya dan seorang pelayan mengantarku dimana Kiba berada, dia tengah bersantai di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat tenang.

"Oh akhirnya kau bangun juga, aku tak tahu hubungan kalian sudah sampai tidur bersama." Ucapnya dan memicingkan mata.

"Ka-kami tidak seperti itu! Dan jangan menggunakan kata ambigu seperti itu!" Kesalku.

Apa maksudnya kami tidur bersama, kami hanya tidur di tempat yang sama!

"Hahaha, maaf." Ucapnya dan tertawa menyebalkan. Dia hanya membuatku marah saja.

"Sekarang, aku butuh semua kejelasanmu, katakan Sakura, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Kiba.

"Seharusnya ini tak pantas aku katakan, seharusnya Sasuke yang lebih berhak untuk mengatakan segalanya, tapi aku yakin dia akan tetap keras kepala dan tidak akan menceritakan apapun." Ucapku.

Kiba terlihat serius, aku yakin dia pun sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, dia menutupi segalanya dari Kiba.

Aku mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, walaupun aku tahu, ini salah, menceritakan pekerjaan Sasuke itu seperti menceritakan aib tentangnya dan ini tidak benar, tapi aku harus menjelaskan segalanya agar tidak ada yang salah paham dan agar Kiba mengerti keadaan yang di alami Sasuke.

Kiba cukup terkejut, dia tak tahu selama ini apa yang Sasuke lakukan, berkali-kali Kiba mengatakan akan membantunya, tapi Sasuke seperti agak sungkan dan merasa tidak ingin kembali membebani temannya itu, Sasuke larut dalam masalah sendiri, siapapun ingin menolongnya, namun dia menolak.

"Aku jadi bernegosiasi dengannya, aku harus membayar denda sebanyak 5 millyar untuk melepaskan Sasuke." Ucapku, sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan mencari uang sebanyak itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi, siapa nama pria itu." Ucap Kiba dan kali ini tatapan yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Suigetsu." Ucapku.

"Hubungi Temari aku juga memerlukan bantuannya." Ucap Kiba.

Eh?

Aku tak mengerti, kenapa Kiba butuh Temari?

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh." Tegurku.

"Tenang saja, ini akan berjalan sangat mulus." Ucapnya dan aku tak mengerti, apa yang akan kau rencanakan Kiba.

"Aku harap kau menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan benar dan mungkin saja akan ada sedikit penolakan dari Sasuke." Ucapku, Sasuke masih tidak ingin membebani siapapun.

"Bahkan Sasuke tidak akan berani padaku." Ucapnya, aku rasa Kiba tengah pamer kekuatan keluarganya.

Setelah berbicara, kami kembali ke kamar Sasuke, dia sudah bangun rupanya, Sasuke hanya duduk termenung di atas kasur lantainya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Seharusnya aku menghajarmu setelah sadar, bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan segalanya dari sahabatmu ini." Ucap Kiba, dia masih tidak menerima sikap Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucap singkat Sasuke, dia bahkan tak menatap Kiba.

"Sudahlah, aku juga sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi mulai sekarang, jika kau butuh bantuan katakan padaku atau Shikamaru, kita ini teman, bagaimana mungkin kau diam saja? Berpikir untuk merasa membebani kami? Mungkin sejak dulu aku sudah meninggalkanmu, untuk apa berteman jika merasa terus terbebani, dasar pemikiran kekanak-kanakan." Ucap Kiba, dia mengomel-ngomel seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Bukannya kau juga kekanakan-kanakan?" Singgungku.

"A-aku tidak seperti Sasuke!" Protesnya.

Aku mendengar beberapa suara yang memanggil Kiba dan Sasuke dari arah luar, pintu kamar terbuka dan aku bisa melihat Temari dan Shikamaru, mereka datang bersama. Aku sudah menghubungi Temari dan mengatakan segalanya, mereka berdua datang dengan cepat.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ucap Shikamaru, dia terlihat sangat khawatir, menghampiri Sasuke dan pemuda itu hanya mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa, apa Sasuke sadar jika teman-temannya itu mengkhawatirkannya? Semalam saja merasa dirinya bisa melakukan apapun tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya.

Sementara itu aku menghampiri Temari dan membisikan sesuatu padanya tentang Kiba membutuhkan bantuannya, seharusnya kami mengatakannya pada Sasuke, aku memikirkan jika dia akan tetap keras kepala, rencana ini menjadi rahasia kami dan Sasuke tidak akan tahu apapun.

**Dreet…~ dreeet…~**

**0896XXXXX calling.**

Sebuah nomer yang tidak akan kenal, mencoba mengangkatnya.

_"Ini aku nona Sakura."_ Suara ini, aku bergegas keluar dan hanya akan mendengarnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

_"Jangan lupa akan perjanjian kita, sejujurnya aku menghubungi hanya untuk tenggang waktu, aku memberimu waktu sebulan, aku rasa itu cukup."_

"Uhm, aku mengerti."

_"Kau begitu penurut, apa Sasuke begitu penting untukmu? Kau tahu kan, dia sudah melayani banyak wanita."_

Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak suka caramu berbicara, kau seperti menjatuhkan Sasuke dan kau lah pusat masalahnya, Sasuke tak bersalah, dia hanya terbujuk oleh ajakanmu dan tekanan dari kehidupannya.

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." Aku hanya berusaha menegaskan jika aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wanita yang telah tidur bersama Sasuke, bahkan salah satu temanku sudah melakukannya, aku cukup marah, namun semuanya ada alasannya.

"Jika tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan menutupnya." Ucapku. Aku merasa hanya dipancing olehnya, kau ingin aku bertindak gegabah? Itu tidak mungkin tuan.

_"Biaklah, nona Sakura, terima kasih atas pengertiannya."_ Ucapnya dan segera mengakhiri panggilan itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

author update dua chapter lagi..

Next...~


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****32 ~**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke kamar Sasuke setelah menerima telepon itu, kamarnya menjadi sepi, kemana mereka? Hanya ada Sasuke yang duduk bersandar, di salah satu dinding di dalam ruangan ini ada pintu kaca yang menghadap ke taman, taman di kediaman Kiba cukup luas dan dengan kolam koi yang berukuran besar dan pohon-pohon yang membuatnya menjadi sejuk.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mengusir mereka, Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya mengomel-ngomel dan membuatku pusing." Kesal Sasuke.

Aku ingin melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba mengomel padanya, mereka jadi terkesan seperti orang tua bagi Sasuke, yaa mereka pantas melakukan itu, Sasuke membuat mereka sangat khawatir.

"Be-begitu yaa, aku akan menemui mereka." Ucapku.

"Jangan pergi, kemari." Ucapnya dan memanggilku.

Berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Ucapnya.

Minta tolong padaku?

Aku tak tahu jika Sasuke meminta hal ini padaku, sekarang aku tengah berada di sebuah apartemen sederhana dan memencet tombol beberapa kali, pintu terbuka dan aku bisa melihat wajah lelah seseorang.

"Sakura." Ucapnya dan terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Selamat siang, kak Itachi." Sapaku ramah.

"Masuklah, maaf jika ruangannya tidak begitu rapi." Ucapnya dan aku tidak melihat ruangan di dalam apartemen ini berantakan, semuanya tertata rapi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini? Ah, dari pada itu, apa kau tahu Sasuke berada dimana? Dia sudah tidak pernah pulang beberapa bulan dan aku bingung mencarinya." Ucapnya.

Sejenak aku terdiam dan bingung mau membicarakannya dari mana.

"Ah, maaf, aku jadi membuatmu harus menjawab banyak hal, aku yakin kau pun tak tahu Sasuke berada dimana, anak itu hanya membuatku khawatir. Akan aku buatkan teh." Tawarnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ti-tidak perlu, sejujurnya ada yang ingin aku katakan, ini tentang Sasuke." Ucapku dan seketika kak Itachi kembali menghampiriku, dia sampai berlutut dan ingin mengetahui segalanya.

"Katakan Sakura, dimana Sasuke?" Ucapnya.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung dia berada dimana, aku harap kak Itachi menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Menunggu! Menunggu apanya! Dia menghilang beberapa bulan lamanya tanpa memberiku kabar! Ponselnya tidak aktif! Bagaimana bisa aku menunggu dengan tenang!" Teriak kak Itachi dan membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Maaf-maaf, aku jadi melampiaskannya padamu, aku sungguh lelah dengan segalanya, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Aku ini kakaknya, bagaimana dia menganggapku seperti orang asing?"

Aku memikirkan jika saja kak Itachi tahu segalanya, kak Itachi akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya, Sasuke telah merusak diri, bagaimana bisa dia mengembalikan segalanya? Semuanya hanya akan membuat kak Itachi menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti, apa benar peran ku sebagai kakak tidak berarti baginya? Bagaimana dia tidak bisa menerima hal ini dariku, aku sudah mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik untuk, aku sudah melakukan segalanya agar dia tidak merasa kesepian, walaupun dia tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang memiliki keluarga lengkap." Ucapnya.

Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke memintaku untuk meminta waktu sedikit lagi, dia ingin menghentikan segalanya sebelum kakaknya tahu, aku juga punya rencana dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya dan Sasuke tidak akan tahu.

"Aku rasa Sasuke tidak ingin kak Itachi menyalahkan diri sendiri, dia meminta waktu bukannya untuk menjauh darimu, tapi tidak ingin membuat kak Itachi ikut terlibat masalah yang sudah di buatnya, dia berjanji akan kembali setelah semuanya telah selesai." Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang Sasuke ingin sampaikan. "Sasuke tidak ingin kak Itachi khawatir, dia akan selalu baik-baik saja dan selalu menganggap kak Itachi adalah kakak yang berharga untuknya." Ucapku, aku jadi ingin menangis setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

Ada hal lain yang Sasuke sampaikan padaku, katanya, selama ini kak Itachi berpikir jika mereka bukan saudara kandung, makanya kak Itachi ingin memperlakukanya sebaik mungkin sebagai adiknya, padahal semua hanya kebohongan dan mereka sebenarnya adalah saudara kandung, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke menceritakan tentang keluarganya, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu mereka? Aku tahu, aku terlalu ikut campur, tapi aku ingin tahu segalanya agar aku bisa memahami apa yang sedang di pikul Sasuke, apa yang sedang di rasakannya sekarang.

Selesai berbicara dengan kak Itachi, aku bisa melihat sorot matanya itu, kak Itachi terlihat sedih, dia pasti sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke, namun keadaan pemuda itu sedang tidak mendukung, wajahnya masih memar dan luka di perbannya sangat mencolok.

Hari ini aku kembali ke kampus dan menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, tapi aku harus pulang dan tidak ingin mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari kedua orangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kediaman Haruno ]**

Pulang ke rumah dan mungkin lain kali aku bisa menjenguk Sasuke, hari ini mobil ibu yang tengah terparkir di depan, ibu sudah pulang dan mungkin akan pergi lagi, dia tidak menyimpan mobilnya di dalam garasi.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku dan menemukan ibu di ruang keluarga.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu." Ucap ibu, dari nada suara ibu, ini terdengar serius.

"Ada apa ibu?" Ucapku, dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Katakan siapa nama temanmu yang mengalami kecelakaan saat itu?"

Aku cukup terkejut, ibu mempertanyakan hal ini, aku pikir ibu tidak akan mencari tahunya, ibu masih curiga padaku.

"A-aku tidak begitu mengingat namanya."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berteman dan kau tidak tahu namanya, jangan berbohong Sakura, lagi pula tidak ada pasien masuk dengan kasus kecelakaan saat hari itu, ada apa ini Sakura? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibu?"

Terdiam.

Seharusnya aku tidak berbohong, tapi aku tidak bsia mengatakannya langsung.

"Jangan membuat ibu cemas dengan masalah seperti ini, ibu hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam hal yang berbahaya."

"Maaf ibu." Ucapku dan aku sedikit takut.

"Jadi katakan yang sebenarnya."

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Malam itu, setelah aku pulang dari restoran, aku bertemu seorang pemuda, dia terluka dan aku membawanya ke rumah temannya." Ucapku.

"Kau membantu orang asing?"

"Ti-tidak bu, aku juga mengenal orang itu."

"Siapa dia?"

"Jika aku katakan ibu akan marah?"

"Tergantung bagaimana jawabanmu."

Aku tak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana lagi, ibu dan ayah sudah menegurku, tapi aku malah mengabaikan ucapan mereka, kali ini saja, aku harap ibu tidak begitu marah.

"Nama pemuda itu Sasuke. Aku tahu ibu dan ayah melarangku dekat dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya di jalan begitu saja, dia terluka ibu, aku seorang calon dokter, bagaimana mungkin meninggalkannya." Ucapku. Aku tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku mencoba melindungi Sasuke dari para pria yang ingin memukulnya, ibu mungkin akan lebih syok dan akan semakin melarangkanku.

Ibu terlihat menghela napas dan bersandar pada sofa, aku tahu, aku membuat kesalahan, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah ingin membuat ibu kecewa tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke juga.

"Jika aku mendapat alasan yang tepat, mungkin aku mendengarkan ucapan ayah dan ibu." Ucapku, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan alasan mereka tidak menyukai Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ini tidak terjadi pada ibu, tapi ayahmu dan para rekan kerjanya, ayah melihat pemuda itu bersama rekan kerjanya, mereka wanita yang sudah bersuami, kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri Sakura, seorang pemuda, bersama wanita yang lebih tua darinya, ini bahkan tak hanya sekali di lihat oleh ayahmu, ibu pun sependapat dengan ayahmu, Sasuke bukan teman yang baik untukmu, jauh dia, ibu dan ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, ibu takut jika dia akan membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu." Jelas ibu.

Ini buruk, ayah pernah melihat Sasuke bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Setelahnya, aku hanya meminta maaf pada ibu dan akan melakukan apapun ucapannya, namun aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja, lagi-lagi aku tidak mendengarkan mereka, hanya karena seorang pemuda yang membuatku penasaran, perasaan sekedar ingin tahu ini berubah menjadi perasaan yang sedikit menginginkan, ini terdengar konyol, aku sudah tahu Sasuke seperti apa, seharusnya ini mudah, tinggalkan saja, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya dan memikirkan perkataan kedua orang tua.

Pada akhirnya, aku mencobanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

sampai segini aja dulu yaa.

see you next chapter!


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****33 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sudah beberapa minggu terlewatkan, perban di kepalanya kini hanya di plester saja, Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya, tiba-tiba hal aneh terjadi.

**July-24 :( Kau tak datang? )**

**Tidak terkirim**

Sakura memblokir akun LINE milik Sasuke dan membuat pemuda ini merasa bingung.

"Hey, saatnya jam makan siang." Ucap Kiba saat masuk ke kamar yang di tempati Sasuke. "Apa perlu aku membawakanmu makan siang?" Lanjutnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot, sudah beberapa hari aku tinggal di rumahmu."

"Repot apanya, aku tidak merasa repot, kau bukan bayi yang di urus, jadi diam saja, jangan mengucapkan hal-hal yang seakan aku ini orang asing bagimu. Kau harus sembuh agar kakakmu tidak khawatir." Ucap Kiba.

"Terima kasih."

"Lagi-lagi, jangan bersikap seperti orang asing, kita harus ke ruang makan."

"Kiba."

"Apa?"

"Apa Sakura menghubungimu beberapa hari ini?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mengirim pesan apapun atau menghubungiku, mungkin dia sibuk kuliah, kau tahu kan, dia calon dokter, anak itu sama sepertimu, otaknya terlalu encer, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara otak kalian bekerja."

"Sungguh? Bisa aku cek LINE mu?"

"Tentu, ada apa? Jangan-jangan, kau ini baru di tinggal beberapa hari saja sudah merindukannya." Ucap Kiba dan mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya. "Kau masih menyangkal juga! Hubungan kalian sudah sangat jauh."

"Dia tidak memblokirmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memblokir?" Ucap Kiba, bingung, dia pun melihat apa yang di perlihatkan Sasuke.

Akun milik Sasuke telah di blokir Sakura, kecuali akun milik Kiba.

"Ini sangat aneh, aku tidak percaya jika Sakura memblokirmu, aku harus menghubunginya sekarang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Kau pasti bingung kan! Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini padamu, kau tidak lihat saat aku menemukan kalian? Sakura begitu takut dan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Tenanglah, aku akan menemuinya, aku yang akan mencari tahu kenapa dia memblokirmu."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

"Berhenti mengatakan seperti itu atau aku akan menyuruhmu tinggal disini selamanya! Kalau perlu sekarang juga aku akan menyuruh anak buahku menculik kakakmu dan membawanya kemari."

"Hentikan itu, kau masih punya keluarga, itu tidak akan baik untuk kami."

"Aku akan mengancammu lagi jika masih berbicara seperti itu lagi." Tegas Kiba.

Senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke, dia merasa jika selama ini tidak begitu mempercayai Kiba, sekarang semua masalah itu karena dirinya sendiri, dia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan masalah keluarganya dengan teman-temannya, namun pandangan Kiba terhadapnya tidak hanya sebatas teman yang akrab saja, hal itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah, dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kiba saat itu, walaupun cukup terlambat, Sasuke akan berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya ini dan tidak akan terlalu berdampak pada teman-temannya, sekarang yang menjadi masalah baru baginya, Sakura memblokirnya dari akun LINE.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Nc-Donald]**

"Jadi rindu saat masa SMA dulu, tempat ini sekarang menjadi tempat yang jarang di kunjungi." Ucap Temari.

"Aku tak tahu kalian akan selalu ke sini." Ucap Kiba.

"Mereka kadang mengajakku." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Dan kau tidak mengajakku! Dasar!" Kesal Kiba.

"Sudah-sudah, bukannya sekarang kita harus membicarakan masalah yang terjadi pada Sasuke." Ucap Temari.

"Kau tak bersama kedua temanmu itu? Kalian satu kampus kan? Kecuali Sakura." Ucap Kiba.

"Mereka beda kelas denganku, sekarang kita perlu menunggu Sakura." Ucap Temari.

Hari ini, Kiba menghubungi Temari, mereka akan membicarakan tentang hal yang di alami Sasuke, sementara itu, mereka masih menunggu Sakura yang sudah di hubungi sebelumnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, aku tak tahu kenapa Sakura memblokir akun LINE Sasuke. Bukannya dia ingin membantu Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Temari pun terlihat bingung.

"Kita akan tahu jika Sakura datang." Ucap Temari.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya gadis berambut _softpink_ itu datang, namun tatapan aneh yang di perlihatkannya pada mereka.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan murung.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak biasanya?" Tegur Temari.

Sakura segera menyadarkan dirinya, dia lupa jika Temari sangat pandai membaca mimik wajah seseorang.

"A-aku hanya lelah mengerjakan tugas." Bohong Sakura.

"Dasar, dokter itu susah, seharusnya kau tidak perlu masuk ke sana." Sindir Kiba.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya mematahkan tujuan seseorang!" Tegur Temari.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kita cepat membicarakan ini, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama." Ucap Shikamaru, memotong.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu! Aku hanya mengajak Temari!" Protes Kiba.

"Kenapa? Aku berhak ikut." Ucap Shikamaru, santai.

"Dasar!" Kesal Kiba.

"Su-sudah-sudah, sebelumnya, aku minta maaf meminta kalian seperti ini, aku harap kalian bisa membantuku, aku tahu ini terlalu berlebihan sampai harus meminta bantuan kalian, aku sudah berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar denda Sasuke, namun aku kesulitan." Ucap Sakura, dia semakin murung. "Masa tenggangku sisa seminggu lagi, aku hanya bisa meminta bantuan pada kalian, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan mau meminta tolong, apalagi Kiba." Tambahnya.

"5 milyar adalah jumlah yang tidak sedikit, apa kau akan dengan mudah memberi seseorang uang sebanyak itu, walaupun aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana sistem kerja mereka, tapi jika Sasuke bekerja pada mereka sudah begitu lama, kenapa harus menahannya bahkan memberinya denda jika ingin keluar." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak setuju jika harus membayar pria sialan itu, bagaimana mungkin dia menjebak Sasuke seperti ini." Kesal Kiba.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kami akan membantumu Sakura, tapi tidak dengan memberi uang, sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Temari dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, gadis ini menatap ke arah Kiba dan pemuda itu seakan tahu apa yang akan Temari lakukan.

"Pakai kekuasaan juga hal yang lebih mudah." Ucap Shikamaru dan membuat Temari dan Kiba terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Ucap Temari.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa memahami situasinya. Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kedua klan terkuat di Konoha bergabung menjadi satu hanya untuk melawan seorang pengusaha malam?"

"Aku kan sudah katakan, ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Temari.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf membuat kalian terlibat seperti ini." Ucap Sakura setelah mendengar segala ucapan mereka, mereka bahkan sampai membawa-bawa marga mereka untuk membantunya.

"Dengarkan, Sasuke itu teman kami, seharusnya kami yang berhak memberinya bantuan, hal ini malah sebaliknya, kau yang telah terlibat Sakura, kami juga minta maaf, sebagai temannya tidak lebih memperhatikan Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

"Kami merasa cukup beruntung kau bisa memahami Sasuke dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi." Ucap Shikamaru.

Kedua pemuda itu merasa perlu berterima kasih atas sikap Sakura, hanya dia yang membuat mereka tahu apapun, selama ini Sasuke terus menutup mulut dan mereka merasa sebagai teman yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk temannya sendiri.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, lagi pula aku harap kalian jadian." Ucap Temari, namun kembali tatapan murung yang di lihatnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu Sakura?" Tanya Temari.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku sangat senang dengan bantuan kalian." Ucap Sakura dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Nah, mulai dari sini, anggap saja kalian tidak pernah berbicara pada kami dan biar kami yang urus segalanya, Sakura menjauhlah dan jangan ikut terlibat lagi." Ucap Kiba, dia dan Temari yang akan membuat rencana.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Ucap Sakura.

"Dari pada itu, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan Sakura." Ucap Kiba dan terlihat serius. "Kenapa kau memblokir akun LINE Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik Sakura dan Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya." Ucap Temari dan bergegas menyeret Kiba pergi.

Pembicaraan mereka telah selesai, Shikamaru harus kembali ke kampus, semantara Kiba dan Temari akan pergi bersama, Sakura harus kembali ke kampus untuk mata kuliah berikutnya, melirik jam tangannya dan dia masih memiliki waktu istirahat selama 2 jam, berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, jalur ini akan sering di laluinya jika akan pulang saat masih SMA dulu, teman-temannya akan mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan, merasa jika sudah begitu lama saat Sakura hanya memandang mereka sebagai pengganggu dalam kehidupannya, dia ingin hidup normal tanpa perlu berteman namun pemikirannya selama ini salah.

Langkahnya terhenti, seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan jaket dan menutupi kepalanya, wajahnya tertutup masker barwarna hitam, tapi rambut hitam itu tidak akan bisa di tutupinya, Sakura mengabaikannya, menundukkan wajah dan kembali berjalan, tentu saja hal itu membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak tinggal diam, menahan lengan Sakura dan gadis itu tidak memberontak, dia hanya terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku harus ke kampus." Ucap Sakura, namun ucapannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di lakukannya sekarang, satu tangannya yang bebas memegang lengan Sasuke dan tetap menahannya, dia tidak ingin pergi.

"Baiklah jika kau suka di paksa." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya pergi, Sakura tidak juga menahannya, membiarkan Sasuke.

Mereka naik sebuah bus dan Sakura tak tahu Sasuke akan membawanya kemana, menatap pemuda itu yang masih menutupi wajahnya, mungkin luka lebamnya masih cukup terlihat, di saat seperti ini Sakura masih tidak berani berbicara pada Sasuke, tapi dia merindukannya, bersandar pada bahu Sasuke dan kembali tangannya akan di genggam.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jauh lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

satu chapter aja hari ini yaa.

tak banyak hal yang bisa author sampaikan, silahkan resapi saja setiap chapter yang author update, hehehhe, :)

oh ya, di beberapa chapter sebelumnya banyak typo dan kalimat yang kurang kata, author udah edit ulang, berharap udah nyaman di baca :)

.

.

See you next chapter!


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****34**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

**[ Desa Oto ]**

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara Sasuke, dia membangunkanku dan aku tak tahu kami sekarang berada di mana, seperti sebuah desa, eh? Sungguh! Kami berada di sebuah desa?

"I-ini dimana?" Ucapku.

"Kau akan tahu." Ucapnya dan aku tak suka sesuatu seperti kejutan atau apapun, turun dari bus dan berjalan setapak, tangan kami masih terus menggenggam dan Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke akhirnya membuka penutup mulutnya dan lebam di wajahnya mulai memudar.

"Apa kau pernah ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Hn. Aku pernah tinggal disini." Ucapnya.

Ini sebuah desa, Sasuke pernah tinggal di desa ini? Apa mungkin dia masih punya keluarga selain kak Itachi?

Berjalan cukup jauh dan aku sudah tidak kuat, memintanya berhenti, kami duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berbahan bambu yang di rakit, kedai sederhana ini menyajikan minuman dingin dan kue dango, aku jadi ingat kak Itachi, kata Sasuke kakaknya suka makan kue ini.

"Kita masih akan berjalan lagi." Ucapnya.

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Beberapa meter lagi." Ucapnya.

Aku ingin pulang, lagi pula aku akan bolos lagi, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa pergi, aku ingin bersama Sasuke sejenak, lagi pula di sini jauh dari Konoha.

"Sasuke?" Panggil seorang wanita tua, dia yang menyajikan kue dan minuman dingin tadi, dia memanggil Sasuke. "Ternyata benar, aku pikir aku salah orang." Ucapnya lagi.

"Selamat siang, nyonya masih mengenaliku?" Sapa ramah Sasuke, dia bisa juga ramah pada siapapun.

"Tentu saja, sudah sangat lama yaa, kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang tinggi."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?"

"Aku akan mengunjungi nenek."

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, aku senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja. Jika tak keberatan penginaplah di rumahku, aku sangat senang bertemu cucu-cucu Yuko."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, tapi mungkin kami tidak akan lama." Ucap Sasuke dan wanita tua itu menatap ke arahku.

"Oh, kau ingin memperkenalkan pacarmu yaa."

"Ka-"

"Kami permisi dulu, dan terima kasih atas kuenya, sampai sekarang kakak masih suka memakannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan memotong ucapanku, setidaknya dia tidak membenarkan ucapan wanita tua itu jika kami pacaran.

Saat membayar pun dia tidak ingin menerima uang dari Sasuke, wanita tua itu adalah sahabat nenek Sasuke, mereka berteman cukup lama dan sempat mengawasi Sasuke dan kak Itachi.

Kami kembali berjalan, memasuki sebuah area seperti hutan namun tidak lebat, pohon disini begitu banyak hingga kami berhenti di sebuah makam umum, ada banyak makam di sini dan akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah makam.

"Dia adalah nenekku, ibu dari ibuku." Ucap Sasuke, makam ini cukup bersih dan aku bisa melihat bunga kecil yang di taruh di sebuah botol kaca bening berisi air. "Sepertinya nenek yang tadi sering mengunjungi makam ini, mereka sangat dekat walaupun nenek jauh lebih tua darinya."

Kami mulai berdoa dan sesekali aku akan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berdoa dengan tenang, dia pernah memiliki nenek dan makam di sebelahnya adalah kakeknya yang meninggal lebih dulu.

Suasana disini cukup sejuk dengan banyaknya pepohonan, Sasuke kembali mengajakku berjalan dan berhenti sejenak, ada sebuah tangga dari arah lain ke makam ini.

"Di sana dulu aku tinggal, sekarang sudah di tempati orang lain, nenek dan pemilik baru punya semacam perjanjian, nenek akan menjual rumahnya pada mereka dan seluruh uang hasil penjualan di berikan pada kakak dan aku."

Sasuke menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya, rumah itu terlihat cukup luas dan besar, neneknya hanya tinggal seorang diri.

"Lalu bagaimana kedua orang tuamu?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, mungkin aku terlalu banyak ingin tahu hingga menggali setiap masa lalunya.

"Maa-"

"-Ibuku orang yang buruk dan ayahku seorang pembohong." Sasuke segera memotong ucapanku, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya mengingat masa lalu jika itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu jauh, maaf." Ucapku, segera.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ingin tahu segalanya?"

Dia tengah memancingku, aku sangat ingin tahu!

"Aku akan memberitahu segalanya, tapi katakan kenapa kau memblokirku?" Ucapnya.

Akhirnya dia mempertanyakan hal itu, menatap Sasuke, dia butuh kejujuran dariku, menundukkan wajahku, apa aku harus katakan semuanya? Karena kedua orang tuaku, aku harus terpaksa menjauh darinya, tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin menjauh darinya, aku ingin bersama Sasuke walaupun itu hanya sesaat.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang aku pikirkan dan sekarang wajah pemuda itu mendekat, tu-tunggu, apa yang akan di lakukannya? Apa dia akan menciumku? Aku harus menghentikannya! Menutup mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tanganku.

"He-hentikan!" Panikku, wajahku bahkan terasa memanas. "Jangan melakukan seenaknya, kau pikir aku gadis apaan? Aku bahkan bukan pacarmu!" Tegasku, sorot mata itu berubah, aku melihat tatapan sedih di sana, kenapa? Kenapa dia sedih?

Sasuke menurunkan tanganku dari mulutnya perlahan, wajahnya masih tidak juga menjauh, aku akan kembali menutup mulutnya jika berani melakukannya atau aku pukul saja wajahnya.

"Apa jika pemuda kotor ini menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau akan menerimanya?" Ucap Sasuke dan membuatku sangat terkejut. "Katakan dengan jujur." Tambahnya.

Pemuda kotor? Apa itu adalah dirinya? Ya sekarang aku sudah tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini, dia tidur bersama para wanita dan mungkin sudah sangat banyak, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tak habis aku pikir, mereka bahkan bukan pasangan dalam sebuah ikatan, aku tahu akan hal ini, dan pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalaku, aku selalu ingin menyangkal jika bukan Sasuke yang menginginkan semua itu, dia terpaksa harus melakukannya.

Menyandarkan jidatku pada dada Sasuke, aku bingung harus bagaimana, aku bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu, aku ingin jika semua yang di lakukan Sasuke adalah tidak benar, itu semua adalah kebohongan, nyatanya itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa di tolak.

Saat ini aku pun ingin jujur akan perasaanku, aku menatap Sasuke sebagai apa? Untuk apa aku peduli berlebihan padanya? Untuk apa khawatir padanya? Dan untuk apa aku sampai ingin melindunginya dari pria bernama Suigetsu itu?

"Aku tahu, itu akan menjadi jawaban yang sangat berat, kau mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, aku pemuda yang buruk, aku sudah bersama banyak wanita dan mereka menikmati tubuhku, mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menjijikan untuk-"

**Cup!**

Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari mulut Sasuke, segera membungkam mulutmu dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Jangan katakan lagi." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sangat sedih, apa salahnya jika seseorang yang dulunya buruk ingin berubah dan melakukan hal yang di inginkannya sekarang? Sasuke ingin berhenti, dia tidak ingin melayani siapapun lagi dan ingin hidup dengan normal.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal." Ucap Sasuke, aku terkejut saat dia mencium singkat bibirku dan baru akan berbicara. "Kau adalah ciuman pertamaku, aku tidak pernah membiarkan mereka menciumku." Ucapnya.

Aku adalah ciuman pertamanya?

"Saat liburan di pantai, aku berbohong saat mengatakan kau bermimpi aku masuk ke kamarmu dan menciummu."

"Kau berbohong! Aku yakin itu bukan mimpi!" Ucapku dan aku tiba-tiba kesal, memukul lengan atasnya dan segera di tahannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah meminta maaf walaupun tidak menyampaikan apa salahku." Ucapnya dan aku mengingat saat dia mentraktriku dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Kau!" Lagi-lagi aku mencoba memukulnya tapi kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih kuat, dia menahanku untuk memukulnya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai melemah, dia melepaskan kedua tanganku dan berdiri tegap di hadapanku.

"Kau bisa menamparku sekarang, aku tahu aku pemuda yang brengs*k" Ucapnya.

Sasuke akan menerima apapun yang akan aku lakukan padanya, aku tidak ingin menampar atau memukulnya, aku tidak ingin Sasuke terluka lagi, dia masih tenang dan menunggu aku menghajarnya dengan benar.

Aku kesal, aku sangat kesal dengan semua ucapannya itu, tapi itu sudah lewat dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Ka-kau jelaskan padaku terlebih dahulu, perasaan macam apa ini? Aku jadi begitu peduli padamu dan kadang merindukanmu." Ucapku, malu, apa yang sudah katakan! Aku ingin mendapat sebuah penjelasan dari perasaan anehku akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku." Ucapnya bahkan dengan memasang wajah puas itu, apa yang membuatmu puas! Kau hanya membuatku bingung dengan semua sikapmu dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikan segalanya.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong, kenapa aku mencintaimu? Kau bukan tipeku." Ucapku, yak, Sasuke bukan tipeku.

"Begitu ya, baiklah, berhenti peduli padaku, anggap saja perasaanmu selama ini adalah kasihan terhadapku." Ucapnya dan kalimat itu seperti menonjok wajahku.

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu! Aku peduli padamu!" Kesalku, aku jadi terbawa emosi.

"Jadi katakan, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" Ucapnya dan wajahnya mendekat, tatapannya begitu dekat hingga aku tidak berani menatapnya balik.

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Dasar anak kecil." Ucapnya dan mengusap-usap puncuk kepalaku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Sekarang aku sudah kuliah!" Kesalku dan menepis kasar tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Baiklah-baiklah, anak kecil yang sudah kuliah."

Arrrgghht! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!

"Sekarang kita harus pulang, maaf membuatmu bolos kuliah." Ucapnya.

Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak masalah, saat kuliah pun aku tidak bisa fokus jika pikiranku hanya tertuju padanya.

**Tringg..~ **

Ponselku berdering, mengambilnya dari sakuku dan melihat sebuah pesan.

**Temari :( Bawa Sasuke pergi jauh sementara waktu, aku dan Kiba sudah membawa kakaknya dan akan melindunginya, cukup sulit mengarang kebohongan pada kakaknya dengan mengatakan Sasuke tengah di incar orang jahat. )**

Sebuah pesan dari Temari, mungkin saja dia dan Kiba telah selesai membuat rencana, aku penasaran bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi pria bernama Suigetsu itu? Aku harap tidak ada yang saling membunuh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Lihatlah pesan Temari." Ucapku dan memperlihatkan ponselku pada Sasuke. Eh? Tunggu, aku lupa jika rencana ini tidak di ketahui Sasuke. "Ja-jangan di baca!" Ucapku dan segera menarik ponselku darinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak membacanya dengan baik, ada apa dengan Temari?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung, dia hanya membaca pesan dari siapa.

"Maaf itu adalah pembicaraan antara para gadis, heheheh, aku sedikit curhat padanya tentang perasaanku yang aneh." Ucapku dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku pikir Sasuke akan menanggapinya dengan kembali bercanda padaku, tapi kali ini tatapannya sangat tenang.

"Meskipun aku berubah sekarang, tidak ada yang akan tetap berubah, aku tetap menjadi pria yang kotor." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau kotor, buruk, brengs*k dan lainnya, kau tetap Sasuke, sikapmu baik pada semua orang, bahkan sangat peduli pada kakakmu, hal yang telah lewat biarkan saja pergi, jangan menengok kembali ke belakang." Ucapku.

"Itu tidak semudah yang di ucapkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sedih.

Aku kembali sedih mendengar ucapannya dan raut wajahnya itu, seperti menandakan tidak akan ada yang berubah darinya.

"Sekarang kita pulang, orang tuamu akan khawatir jika kau tidak pulang-pulang setelah jam kuliahmu berakhir." Ucapnya, kembali sebuah genggaman darinya.

Di saat seperti ini, aku ingin menangis, semua rasa bingungku perlahan mendapat penjelasan dari Sasuke, mungkin benar, aku memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya, namun, Sasuke sendiri yang membangun sebuah tembok pembatas dengan menggunakan masa lalunya.

Menahannya saat Sasuke mulai menarikku berjalan.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, bisakah kita menginap di sini?" Ucapku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

agak telat update. di akhir chapter, jangan baper lagi yaa. XD

ha...~ lagi-lagi author bikin kesalahan penulisan. =_=" maaf jika selalu kurang nyaman dengan penulisan berantakan author. tapi author masih tetap bersemangat untuk melanjutkan.

sepertinya auhtor kepikiran dengan tema kerajaan lagi, hemm...~ *plak* kelarin dulu yang laen! *suara batin* =w= pengen bikin tema kerajaan... =w=

.

.

see you next chapter!


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****35 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak ingin pulang, bisakah kita menginap di sini?" Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatapku, hening, dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, kembali Sasuke menarikku.

"Jangan membuat masalah, cepat kembali ke Konoha, aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapnya, Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, aku harus menahannya, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya ke Konoha dan mungkin saja dia akan terlibat dalam rencana Kiba dan Temari.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin pulang!" Tegasku dan mati-matian menahan diri agar Sasuke tidak bisa menarikku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak ingin pulang?"

"A-aku-" Aku harus mencari alasan, alasan apapun, aku harus menahan Sasuke disini lebih lama. "-Aku ingin bersamamu! Hanya hari ini saja, aku mohon! Setelah kita kembali, mungkin aku akan kesulitan menemuimu, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapku. Akhirnya aku akan menggunakan alasan itu, aku akan menceritakan tanggapan orang tua terhadapnya.

"Jangan membuatku sulit menahan diri." Ucap Sasuke namun begitu pelan, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa? Katakan dengan jelas." Ucapku.

"Sudahlah." Ucapnya dan kembali mengajakku pergi.

Tanpa terasa hari semakin sore dan pada akhirnya kami menerima tawaran nenek pemilik kedai itu, rumahnya berada di belakang kedainya, rumahnya sangat nyaman, mirip rumah Temari, namun di sini tak begitu besar dan luas, rumah berbahan kayu yang kuat, nenek itu tinggal bersama kedua cucu perempuannya yang masih SMP, pertama kali kami datang, mereka selalu terfokus pada Sasuke, aku akan mulai mencapnya sebagai pemuda yang tampan, mata para gadis akan selalu terfokus padanya.

"Kakak seorang model atau artis?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, mereka lebih heboh bersama Sasuke dan memisahkanku darinya.

"Apa kakak sudah punya pacar?" Tanya yang lainnya, aku rasa mereka tak menganggapku ada.

"Kalian jangan mengganggunya, cepat belajar sana." Tegur neneknya. "Maafkan atas sikap kurang sopan mereka." Nenek itu jadi harus repot karena cucu-cucunya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, canggung, ini keinginanku, dan kami hanya bisa berada di sini sementara waktu.

Nenek itu bahkan repot-repot memasak makan malam untuk kami, kedua cucunya itu meminjamkan baju mereka untukku dan baju ayah mereka untuk Sasuke. Mereka tinggal di sini untuk bersekolah, sementara kedua orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja di kota.

Setelah makan malam pun mereka repot dengan Sasuke dan aku membiarkan mereka, neneknya pun sangat ramah dan aku bisa berbicara dengannya sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan kedua cucunya itu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke saat masih kecil?" Ucapku, aku jadi penasaran terhadapnya.

"Dia anak laki-laki yang manja, selalu saja meneriakan kakaknya, dia tidak ingin pisah jauh saat Itachi akan bersekolah dan dia hanya tinggal di rumah." Ucap nenek itu, dia mulai menceritakan masa kecil Sasuke, aku rasa dia memang sangat akrab dengan kak Itachi.

"Aku hanya menyayangkan bagaimana ibu mereka bisa membuang mereka begitu saja."

Aku juga ingin tahu akan hal ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menceritakan hal ini, tapi sebaiknya aku tidak katakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke."

"Aku harap kau menjadi wanita yang akan selalu berada disisinya, Sasuke selama tinggal disini tidak pernah akrab atau berteman dengan anak perempuan, dia akan terlihat marah dan bahkan memukul mereka agar menjauh darinya."

Aku tak tahu jika Sasuke membenci perempuan, apa ini berkaitan dengan ibunya? Dia hanya mengatakan jika ibunya buruk.

"Segeralah menikah jika telah sesuai usia dan mapan." Ucap nenek itu dan tertawa, sedangkan aku harus menahan malu setengah mati, hubungan kami saja tidak begitu jelas.

Aku sudah mengantuk dan Sasuke tak terlihat lagi bersama para gadis itu, kemana dia? Oh kamarku katanya berada di ujung lorong di rumah ini, sebaiknya aku juga segera tidur.

Membuka pintu dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke sudah tertidur di kasur lantai yang bersebelahan denganku, dia tertidur begitu saja? Padahal aku ingin membicarakan banyak hal, mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas milikku, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada ayah dan ibu jika aku tidak bisa pulang dan akan menginap di rumah teman untuk mengerjakan laporan, lagi-lagi aku berbohong, tapi untuk kali ini, aku ingin melindungi sa- hoaaah!

Terkejut dan saat ini aku sudah berbaring di kasur lantai milikku seseorang menarikku dan aku bisa merasakan jika dia memeluk dari belakang.

"Sa-"

"-Dari mana saja kau?" Dia memotong ucapanku.

"Hanya berbicara dengan nenek." Ucapku.

"Kau membiarkan dua gadis itu menggangguku dan kau tidak peduli?"

"Mereka suka padamu, kau harus menerima itu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dekat denganku selain kau."

Wajahku merona.

"Berhenti menggombal!" Protesku.

Hening, Sasuke tak berbicara dan aku bingung memulai pembicaraan, pelukannya mengerat dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya pada punggung leherku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang kedua orang tuaku." Ucapku pada Sasuke, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membuatku bisa berbaring menghadap ke arahnya. "Ayah dan ibuku melarangku untuk akrab dan berteman denganmu, kau tahu, ayah pernah melihatmu bersama para wanita itu hingga dua kali dan mereka wanita berbeda namun sama-sama telah memiliki suami." Aku hanya mengatakan hal ini.

"Alasan kau memblokirku?"

Mengangguk dan tentu saja ini membuatku sangat sedih.

"Aku mencoba menjauh darimu, aku harap dengan begini ibu atau ayah tidak menegurku lagi, aku sempat berbohong tentang darah di bajuku saat ingin menolongmu, saat itu ibu semakin marah dan kembali melarangku, maaf, seharusnya aku mengatakan sebelumnya."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Ini adalah kesalahanku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu mendengar perintah mereka, namun semua sudah terlambat, kedua orang tuamu sudah memandang buruk terhadapku. Tidurlah, besok pagi kita harus kembali." Ucapnya dan Sasuke bergeser untuk menempati kasur lantai miliknya.

Berbaring di kasur lantaiku dan menarik selimut, menatap Sasuke, dia tidak juga berbalik dan terus membelakangiku, aku tak suka ini, walaupun dalam satu ruangan, Sasuke seakan jauh dariku.

Aku tidak akan peduli lagi, bangun dan dan berbaring di samping Sasuke, dia bahkan terkejut merasakan aku yang sudah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya, masih tidak juga berbalik.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku.

"Kembali ke kasurmu." Perintahnya.

"Kenapa? Biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu." Ucapku, bukannya aku ingin menjadi gadis buruk, tapi aku tidak ingin menjauh dari Sasuke.

Akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik dan mendekapku erat. "Jangan membuatku kesulitan." Bisiknya pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ucapku dan membalas dengan memeluknya. "Kau tidak menceritakan kedua orang tuamu?" Tanyaku.

"Apa yang perlu aku ceritakan dari kedua orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya."

Sasuke mulai menceritakan kedua orang tuanya, ibunya yang terlalu cepat percaya pada ayahnya, mereka tinggal bersama hanya dalam ikatan sebagai pacar, hidup seperti pasangan yang telah menikah hingga ibunya hamil dan hidup mereka semakin harmonis, namun kenyataan dalam kehidupan itu tidak seindah yang di harapkan, ayah Sasuke berjanji akan menikahi ibunya, tapi dia masih dalam masa untuk mencari kerja dan berusaha menjadi pengusaha sukses hingga mengalami kebangkuratan, satu-satunya yang di harapkannya ada di sisinya hanya ibu Sasuke, mereka kembali menjalani kehidupan yang palsu itu, tanpa sebuah ikatan yang sah dan ibunya mulai menuntut sebuah hubungan yang serius, di saat itu pun ayah Sasuke mendapat sebuah tawaran dan hal buruk menimpah mereka, ayah Sasuke pergi di saat Sasuke akhirnya lahir, ada yang membuat cerita bohong jika ibunya telah mengkhianati ayahnya dan dalangnya adalah istri dari ayahnya itu, kehidupan ibu Sasuke hancur, tidak ada kasih sayang yang di dapatnya dan kak Itachi, mereka terus mendapat siksaan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di buang di desa ini, hanya nenek mereka yang terus merawat mereka hingga seperti ini.

"Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka telah pergi, aku masih bisa merasakan apapun yang telah terjadi." Ucap Sasuke.

Memeluknya lebih erat, kehidupan Sasuke jauh lebih rumit dari yang aku bayangkan, mungkin aku dan beberapa anak lainnya sangat beruntung memiliki kehidupan normal ini, sedangkan Sasuke dan kak Itachi harus menahan semua penderitaan mereka.

"Mungkin sekarang rasa pedulimu akan berubah menjadi rasa kasihan, latar belakang keluargaku tidak jelas, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa untukmu dan keluargamu akan memandangku sebagai orang yang tidak bisa memberimu apapun."

"Apa! Apa maksudmu! Memangnya keputusan orang tuaku penting? Jika aku ingin bersamamu, lalu kenapa?" Ucapku, aku sampai bangun dan menatapnya marah, selalu saja menganggap dirinya buruk, Sasuke bukan penjahat! Dia hanya mengalami masa sulit dalam hidupnya, semua orang pasti memiliki masa kelam itu.

"Jangan egois, kau harus mendengar kedua orang tuamu, kau masih sangat beruntung ketika mereka masih peduli padamu." Ucapnya.

Aku tahu, aku salah, aku juga tidak boleh menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku begitu saja, tapi mereka sudah mencap buruk Sasuke hanya karena pekerjaannya dulu, mereka seharusnya mengetahui di balik semua itu lalu memikikrkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke selama ini. Bertahan hidup dalam kerasnya kehidupan itu tidak mudah, apalagi sebagai anak yatim piatu dan semua penderitaan yang telah di terimanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, tenanglah, aku akan berusaha mengubah semuanya." Ucap Sasuke, tangan kekar itu menyentuh lembut pipiku dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Sejenak tadi aku sampai ingin berteriak marah setelah mendengar ucapannya, aku harus menahan diri, lagi pula ini bukan rumahku dan nenek itu bisa salah paham jika mungkin kami bertengkar.

Sasuke mulai bangun dan kembali memelukku, aku tidak bisa marah padanya, pelukan ini terasa hangat, kami jadi menunda waktu tidur.

"Bisakah hubungan ini akan terjadi?" Tanyaku, ragu.

"Aku harus berusaha membujuk kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin lari dan malah ingin menghadapi kedua orang tuaku, Bagaimana Sasuke bisa melakukannya? Orang tuaku cukup tegas akan prinsip dan pandangan mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, aku bisa menatap mata kelam yang lebih jelas itu, wajah Sasuke mendekat, aku tidak ingin mendorong wajahnya lagi atau menutup mulutnya, membiarkan Sasuke mengecup pelan bibirku, sejenak menutup mataku, ciuman yang lembut dan tak menuntut, kembali sebuah kecupan, kali ini dia mengecup jidatku dan mengajakku untuk kembali berbaring, dekapan erat dan hembusan napasnya perlahan.

Bisakah hari itu akan terjadi? Hari dimana kami benar-benar bersama dengan perasaan yang saling ingin memiliki ini?

Aku ingin menghancurkan tembok pembatasmu itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

lagi-lagi jangan baper yaaa. author suka banget bikin scene akhir di tiap chapter jadi mendebarkan XD

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****36 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov.**

Pagi hari yang dingin menyelimuti desa Oto, semua memulai kegiatan pagi mereka, termasuk kegiatan mengintip yang di lakukan kedua anak gadis di depan pintu sebuah kamar, mereka sangat penasaran, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu tidur dalam satu kamar bersama pemuda yang menurut mereka sangat tampang seperti seorang artis terkenal.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tidur bersama jika mereka bukan pasangan?" Bisik si kakak.

"Mereka bahkan berpelukan dalam selimut, seperti ayah dan ibu yang tertidur, kenapa nenek membiarkan mereka?" Bisik si adik.

"Eh-hem, apa sekarang cucu-cucuku punya kebiasaan mengintip orang? Bagaimana dengan persiapan kalian untuk ke sekolah?"

Keduanya berbalik dan berteriak, mereka cukup terkejut setelah melihat nenek mereka memergokik mereka mengintip di kamar itu.

"Bersiap untuk ke sekolah! Jangan mengintip orang!" Omel nenek mereka.

Kedua gadis itu berlarian takut dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Sementara itu,

Sakura terbangun, suara teriakan melengking tadi cukup membangunkannya, membuka mata dan dia akan melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, dia hampir lupa jika semalam Sasuke memeluknya erat dan mereka tidur di kasur lantai yang sama, udara dingin pun tidak akan mengusik keduanya, selimut tebal dan pelukan Sasuke menghangatkannya, pupil hijau zambrut itu masih menatap wajah Sasuke yang tidur dengan sangat tenang.

"_Hanya sehari terjadi begitu banyak hal, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Aku lagi-lagi bolos kuliah pagi, dan juga sudah membohongi ayah dan ibu, aku tahu, ini salah, aku sudah melakukan hal yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan olehku, termasuk tidur dalam satu kasur, pelukan Sasuke mengerat seakan aku ini bantal gulingnya." _Pikir Sakura.

Mata pemuda di hadapannya akhirnya terbuka, dia sedikit terusik dan merasa jika terus di tatap seseorang saat tertidur.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura, sedikit senyum malu di wajahnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan malah semakin mendekapnya.

"Ki-kita harus segera pulang, aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak bolos." Ucap Sakura, panik.

"15 menit lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali menutup matanya.

"15 menit apa! Sekarang! Sekarang kita harus pulang!" Tegas Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka bangun dan tidak menyangka nenek itu mencuci pakaian mereka dan sekarang telah kering, meskipun ini sebuah desa, di rumah nenek ini ada mesin cuci.

"Maaf jika kami pulang secara dadakan seperti ini, tapi aku ada jam kuliah hari ini." Ucap Sakura dan merasa tidak enak, mereka sudah menginap secara tiba-tiba dan mendapat sarapan gratis.

"Tidak masalah, lain kali datanglah lagi." Ucap nenek itu terlihat senang, dia seperti melihat anak dan menantunya yang berkunjung, mereka selalu sibuk dan nenek ini hanya bisa bersama cucu-cucunya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih nek, dan jaga kesehatanmu." Ucap Sakura, mereka pun pamit dan naik sebuah bus.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya melamun, Temari mengirim pesan padanya jika kemarin mereka harus pergi sementara waktu, sekarang mungkin sudah aman tapi dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Temari dan Kiba.

"Aku akan menemui kakak setelah kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu, luka-lukanya sudah lumayan sembuh, menurut Sakura, Sasuke mungkin perlu sedikit berbohong jika dia mengalami masalah saat Itachi mempertanyakan bekas lukanya itu.

"_Sasuke akan menemui kakaknya!"_ Panik Sakura dan segera mengirim pesan pada Temari.

**Sakura :( Kalian membawa kak Itachi kemana? Sasuke akan menemui kakaknya!) **

**Temari :( Kalian sudah akan kembali? Aku pikir kalian akan bersenang-senang berdua lebih lama, hahaha) **

**Sakura :( Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya mendengarkan kata-katamu! Aku bahkan sudah melewatkan kuliah pagiku! Bagaimana sekarang?) **

**Temari :( Tenanglah, siapa yang berani melawan keluargaku dan keluarga Kiba? Pria bernama Suigetsu itu tidak akan berani lagi, dia bahkan tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke untuk seumur hidupnya )**

Sakura cukup tercengang mendengar ucapan Temari, itu benar, siapa yang berani melawan dua keluarga yang bahkan pemerintah saja pusing mengurus mereka dulunya.

"Kau pengirim pesan pada siapa?" Ucap Sasuke, sejak tadi Sakura hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Temari, aku hanya menanyakan kabar mereka, kami beda Kampus dan aku sedikit kesulitan di sana." Ucap Sakura, meskipun sebagian adalah bohong.

"Kau masih membentengi diri? Masih tidak ingin beradaptasi?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tahu, aku memang buruk untuk masalah pertemanan, sekarang aku kesulitan, aku bahkan takut hanya untuk bertanya pada mereka, seakan mereka menatap sinis padaku, memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu santai dan membaur dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehat dari orang yang bahkan tidak ingin punya teman juga, bagaimana bisa dia menutupi banyak hal dari temannya sendiri." Sindir Sakura.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Setidaknya ini sebuah nasehat gratis."

"Diam, jangan beradu argumen tentang persahabat denganku, sebaiknya aku berbicara pada yang lainnya saja."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan membuatku cemburu."

**Blush!**

"Ki-kita tidak punya hub-" Sakura segera menghentikan ucapannya, dia lupa jika sudah membahas hal itu kemarin dan membuat Sasuke seakan terpuruk, pemuda kotor yang mengharapkan cinta suci seorang gadis, seakan seperti sebuah drama-drama yang terjadi di dalam buku novel. "-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Sakura dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu, tapi selama kau peduli padaku, aku merasa itu cukup." Ucap Sasuke dan lagi-lagi ucapan pemuda itu ingin membuatnya menangis.

"_Kita saling menyukai tapi kenapa ini sangat rumit!" _Batin Sakura.

Bus akhirnya sampai pada halte area kampus Sakura, dia akan turun dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, aku harap kita akan bertemu." Ucap Sakura sebelum turun.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku akan menemuimu setelah bertemu kakak." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura masih mematung di halte setelah bus itu akhirnya berangkat, dia harus menunggu kuliah jam ketiganya, hari ini dia sudah bolos dua mata kuliah.

"Seharusnya mengajak Sasuke makan siang." Gumamnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kampusnya.

**Tinn! Tinnn! Tinn!**

Suara klakson mobil membuatnya berhenti, seorang pria berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengannya.

"Selamat siang kakak." Sapa ramah Sakura, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin bertemu kakak Temari ini lagi, namun selalu saja mereka akan berpapasan seperti ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara, masih dengan sikap yang sama seakan canggung pada Sakura.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang membuat kakak khawatir?" Tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Saat itu aku tidak sengaja mendapat kabar dari anak buahku jika adikku ingin membantumu." Ucap Garaa.

Sakura terdiam, dia tahu jika akan sulit menutupi apapun dari kedua saudara itu.

"Ah masalah itu, tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu segalanya, bagaimana jika berbicara di tempat lain?" Ucap Gaara dan mengajaknya.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya, dia masih harus menunggu dua jam lagi, memilih untuk pergi bersama Gaara dan mungkin dia akan mendengar cerita yang sangat di harapkannya.

Kali ini restoran sup ayam yang cukup terkenal, Sakura lupa jika dia harus menentukan tempat sebelum di ajak oleh Gaara, pria ini selalu melakukan sesuatu secara berlebihan.

"Aku yakin ada kafe yang lebih nyaman tidak jauh dari kampus." Ucap Sakura, dia kurang enak untuk sebuah traktiran yang berlebihan ini.

"Begitu ya, aku pikir kau akan suka dengan sup ayam, kita pindah tempat saja." Ucap Gaara, wajahnya bahkan merasa bersalah.

"_Apa aku orang jahat sekarang? Bukannya aku menolak atau bagaimana!" _Batin Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya bercanda, hehehe, di sini juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, akhirnya dia yang merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Senyum tipis di wajah Gaara, dia harus menekan rasa senangnya itu, beberapa hari ini dia sudah sangat jarang melihat Sakura, merasa jika gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Apa kakak mencariku?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku jarang melihatmu."

"_Dia benar-benar mencurigakan, apa benar dia menyuruh seseorang memata-mataiku? Aku juga harus mewaspadainya, lagi pula apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan? Setiap bertemu selalu mengenakan setelan kantoran, lalu untuk apa berkeliaran di sekitar area kampusku?" _Pikir Sakura.

Memastikan sekitar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar mereka.

"Apa aku salah menanyakan hal ini?" Ucap Gaara, murung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kakak santai saja." Ucap Sakura, bingung, dia harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapan Gaara, dia pun tidak ingin menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, lalu yang kakak mau ceritakan itu apa?" Ucap Sakura, penasaran.

"Ini tentang Temari dan anak dari paman Inuzuka itu."

"Apa kakak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Orang-orangku yang memberitahukan, mereka mengincar seseorang bernama Suigetsu."

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Saat itu mereka menyampaikan padaku jika Temari mengajak anak dari paman Inuzuka itu untuk melawan seseorang yang mengganggu teman mereka, mereka juga menyebutkan namamu, aku pikir kaulah yang di ganggu mereka tapi seperti ada orang lain yang sedang mereka bantu."

Sakura terdiam, mereka benar-benar melawan pria bernama Suigetsu itu.

"Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang pria bernama Suigetsu, dia cukup punya pengaruh yang besar di bidang hiburan malam, tapi jika dia mencari masalah dengan adikku, aku mungkin akan turun tangan, tapi Temari memilih untuk tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku atau pun kankuro."

"Jadi mereka seperti menyerang tempat kerja Suigetsu atau semacam adegan di film-film yang melawan mafia?" Ucap Sakura, dia semakin penasaran.

Gaara menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, sejujurnya dia merasa wajah dan ucapan polos Sakura itu membuatnya tidak tahan, Sakura pikir mereka mungkin akan melakukan hal seperti yang terjadi film-film, sedikit tersadar jika yang mafia disini adalah keluarga dari Kiba dan Temari, merekalah mafia sebenarnya.

"Menyerang memang keahlian kami, tapi mereka hanya berbicara dan semacam ada ancaman disana, bagaimana pun pengaruh pria bernama Suigetsu itu, dia tetap tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan keluargaku dan keluarga Inuzuka."

"Keluarga kalian memang keluarga yang cukup berbahaya." Ceplos Sakura, tersadar akan ucapannya sendiri. "A-a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kakak, mohon tidak di masukkan ke hati!" Paniknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, sekarang makanlah supnya, sup ayam di sini sangat enak, makanya cukup terkenal." Ucap Gaara.

Sakura harus mengikuti ucapan pria berambut merah di hadapannya itu, dia masih sayang nyawa, Suigetsu yang juga di takutinya kini tidak berani melakukan apapun.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura, mencari ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomer Suigetsu, dia ingin tahu bagaimana jawaban Suigetsu untuk masalah perjanjian mereka.

**Dreet…drett..dreet…**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

oh author baru sadar, ini sudah ke 37 chapter, WOW! *prok!prok!prok!*

semoga hingga chapter ini tidak ada yang bosan baca, =w= meskipun alurnya kadang pasang surut dan sesekali bikin baper, author sendiri yang ngetik, pas mau ngedit terus di baca ulang, eh, malah baper sendiri :D :D dan selalu pengen nangis di setiap adegan ita-sasu *lebay*

lalu entah sampaikan fic ini akan berlanjut, author pengennya buat fic ini benar-benar puas di baca dan banyak hal yang tanpa sengaja author ingin sampaikan dan semuanya masuk melalui fic ini. author mau berterima kasih jika ada yang masih tahan baca hingga chapter ini, ehehehe, pokoknya terima kasih buat para reader :)

ya sudah, sampai di sini saja dulu, author akan tetap rajin update :)

.

.

see you next chapter.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****37 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura, mencari ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomer Suigetsu, dia ingin tahu bagaimana jawaban Suigetsu untuk masalah perjanjian mereka.

**Dreet…drett..dreet…**

"Ha-"

"_Apa lagi! Jangan menggangguku!"_ Teriakan kesal dari arah ponsel Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang kesepakatan kita."

"_Kau sungguh ingin mencari masalah denganku? Jangan membuat lelucon baru lagi! Dan jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!"_

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakannya, kenapa kau begitu marah?"

"_Kau dan teman-temanmu itu, berhenti menggangguku, kau ternyata gadis yang licik, diam-diam bersama dua klan pembuat masalah itu, ambil saja Sasuke jika kau mau! Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya!" _

**Tuk!**

**Tuutt.. tuuut..tuut..**

Sakura sampai bingung, Suigetsu terdengar sangat marah, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan perjanjian membayar denda itu, Suigetsu melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Apa kau sedang menghubungi orang aneh? Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat keras." Ucap Gaara, dia mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Aku menghubungi pria bernama Suigetsu itu."

"Apa! Jangan terlibat dengannya!" Ucap Gaara, dia pun tak percaya Sakura berani menghubungi orang yang kemarin di lawan oleh adiknya.

"Sejujurnya aku yang membuat kesepakatan dengannya demi melindungi seseorang." Ucap Sakura, sorot matanya sempat tak menatap Gaara, dia tidak mengatakan langsung jika orang yang di lindunginya sangat penting baginya. "Aku menjamin keselamatannya dengan menanggung dendanya, setelah berbicara pada Kiba, dia memintaku menghubungi Temari dan seperti yang kakak ceritakan tadi, aku malah membuat keluarga kalian menjadi sibuk mengurus masalah ini."

"Begitu rupanya, tapi mereka tidak menyinggung masalah kau akan membayar denda, mereka benar-benar hanya memberi peringatan untuk tidak mengganggu pemuda yang bernama Sasuke."

"Dia adalah orang yang ingin aku lindungi." Ucap Sakura dan Gaara terdiam, sorot mata yang berbeda saat dia mengucapkan nama pemuda itu.

"Kalian punya sebuah hubungan?" Tanya Gaara, sedikit penasaran, ada hubungan apa Sakura dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu?

"Ka-kami hanya teman, sungguh, aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sedikit malu dan panik.

"Begitu yaa." Ucap singkat Gaara, sejujurnya dia merasa sediikit aneh saat mengucapkan nama pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sudah tiba di apartemen miliknya, memencet bel beberapa kali dan tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

"Sasuke? Kau pulang?" Ucap salah seorang penghuni apartemen itu, pria ini tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah Sasuke.

"Apa kakakku sedang keluar?" Tanya Sasuke, sejak tadi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kakakmu yaa, aku tak tahu, saat itu aku mendengar beberapa orang datang, aku sempat mengintip, mereka memakai pakaian setelan jas hitam dan berbicara sebentar dengan kakakmu di dalam rumah, tak lama mereka membawanya pergi." Jelas pria itu.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke dan dia cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Kemarin, sejak kemarin dia tidak pulang setelah di bawa pergi oleh mereka."

Sasuke terlihat marah, bergegas berlari, dia harus menemukan kakaknya, memikirkan jika mungkin satu orang yang akan berbuat hal seperti ini padanya.

"Suigetsu!" Teriak Sasuke dari lantai bawah sebuah gedung milik Suigetsu.

"Tuan, harap tidak membuat onar disini." Ucap beberapa pria, mereka datang dan menegur Sasuke.

"Biar kan aku menemui Suigetsu!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Tuan sedang tidak berada di tempat."

"Sial!" Kesal Sasuke, dia tidak menemukan Suigetsu di gedung itu, dia pun tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana, mencoba menghubungi nomer ponsel Suigetsu dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya, Suigetsu telah memblokir nomer miliknya.

Rasa kesal dan sangat marah, dia tak mengerti, Suigetsu berani menganggu kakaknya, selama ini dia sudah berusaha untuk melindungi kakaknya dan berharap apapun yang di lakukannya bersama Suigetsu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kakaknya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku berhenti sejak dulu." Ucapnya, berjalan setapak tampak arah, saat ini pikirannya kacau dia tidak ingin Suigetsu melukai kakaknya.

Semakin berjalan langkah kakinya seakan berat, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Kakak." Gumamnya, menundukkan wajahnya dan terus menyalahkan dirinya, sesak di dadannya menghentikan langkahnya, dia ingin mencari Suigetsu kemana pun agar menyelamatkan kakaknya.

Berhenti, langkahnya semakin berat dan akhirnya Sasuke duduk bersandar di sebuah tembok bangunan, beberapa orang berlalu lalang menatapnya, Sasuke pun tidak peduli, pikirannya di penuhi tentang keadaan kakaknya.

Langit yang sedikit cerah perlahan-lahan mulai gelap, tetes air hujan perlahan turun dan membasahi trotoar dan seluruh tempat, hujan pun semakin deras, beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang mempercepat langkah mereka untuk berlindung di sebuah atap.

Sasuke masih tetap duduk dan hujan terus turun hingga tubuh dan pakaiannya basah, sorot matanya meredup, semua hal yang di lakukan bersama kakaknya menjadi sebuah hal yang saat ini di lihatnya, semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan air mata itu tak terlihat dengan bersamannya tetesan hujan membasahi wajahnya.

Seseorang menghalangi hujan itu, Sasuke melihat bayangan payung di berikan padanya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil suara yang familiar baginya. Pria yang memegang payung ini memastikan seseorang yang terus duduk dan membiarkan hujan terus membahasi tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan dia melihat sosok yang di harapakannya akan terus baik-baik saja.

Terkejut.

Pria ini sangat terkejut, bajunya jadi basah dan payung yang di pegangnya terjatuh, beberapa orang yag berteduh menatap ke arah mereka, kesannya yang terlihat aneh jika seorang pria memeluk pria lain di trotoar.

"Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu? Kau dari mana saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Itachi tidak mendapat jawaban apapun yang hingga saat ini masih membuatnya bingung, adiknya pergi entah kemana dan tanpa sengaja dia menemukannya di jalanan seperti seorang gelandangan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Itachi, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang sejujurnya itu sangat erat, dia harus mengambil payung dan mengajaknya pulang.

Itachi tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Sasuke, dia terus menundukkan wajahnya, keduanya pun berjalan pergi, Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, dia hampir berteriak dan menangis seperti anak kecil saat melihat kakaknya.

Setibanya dia sebuah apartemen, apartemen ini berbeda dengan apartemen milik mereka sebelumnya dan disini cukup terlihat sangat bagus, bahkan ada tangga lift dan apartemen ini memiliki banyak ruangan.

Sasuke masih mematung dengan pakaian basahnya saat mereka telah masuk, dia akan menanyakan banyak hal termasuk apartemen baru ini.

"Lepas pakaianmu, bagaimana bisa kau sudah setua ini masih saja main hujan." Tegur Itachi, mengambil sebuah handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Sasuke, adiknya masih diam seribu bahasa, wajahnya terlihat murung dan sedih.

"Apa kakak baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan bersama sebagai keluarga. Aku harap kau mengatakan segalanya padaku." Ucap Itachi, berhenti menggosok pelan rambut Sasuke dan mencoba mengangkat wajah adiknya, Sasuke tidak berani menatapnya dan matanya terlihat memerah.

"Hn? Kau menangis?"

"Tidak!" Kesal Sasuke bahkan menepis tangan Itachi dari wajahnya, dia cukup malu setelah sadar menangis saat memeluk Itachi.

Hujan di luar masih begitu deras, Sasuke di paksa untuk mandi dan mengganti seluruh pakaiannya, Itachi telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering dan majikan teh hangat untuk Sasuke.

Keduanya masih terdiam di ruang tamu dan Sasuke masih belum memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku mau tidur." Ucap Sasuke dan berbaring di sofa.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tidur, sekarang kau harus berbicara padaku." Kesal Itachi, Sasuke malah tidak ingin berbicara.

"Aku senang kakak baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai berbaring dan membelakangi Itachi, sementara Itachi duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada sofa dimana Sasuke berbaring.

"Aku sampai lelah mencarimu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku pikir Sakura sudah menyampaikan pesanku."

"Jika kau lakukan seperti itu lagi, aku akan mencarimu dengan bantuan polisi."

"Maaf membuat kakak khawatir."

"Aku pikir kau benci padaku, aku bahkan tidak membuatmu hidup dengan lebih layak selama aku sakit maupun setelah aku sembuh."

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi, aku bisa tumbuh sebesar ini karena siapa?"

Kedua menjadi tenang.

"Apa kakak tidak terlibat dengan orang aneh lagi hingga bisa tinggal di apartemen sebagus ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai membahas apartemen baru mereka.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan, ini adalah fasilitas dari kantor, tapi saat itu cukup membingungkan." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke mendengar segalanya, Itachi menceritakan jika beberapa orang datang ke rumah lama mereka dan seorang lagi mengaku sebagai teman Sasuke, Sasuke pun memikirkan seseorang yang akan mencolok membawa-bawa banyak orang.

"Dia menawarkan pekerjaan padaku dan sebuah tempat tinggal, awalnya aku tidak percaya, aku pikir mereka mungkin orang-orang dari keluarga ayah, namun dia mengatakan jika kau tinggal bersamanya selama ini dan kau akan segera mengunjungiku." Jelas Itachi. "Apa dia sungguh temanmu? Sejujurnya aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya."

"Uhm, kami berteman, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkannya."

"Seharusnya kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Akan aku ceritakan, segalanya, bahkan apapun yang aku lakukan selama ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam, dia mulai mendengar segalanya, semua hal yang terjadi pada adiknya selama ini, awalnya Itachi cukup syok, dan Sasuke sudah menegurnya untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya, hari itu, menjadi sebuah hari yang bahkan Itachi tidak akan pernah menyangka, selama ini Sasuke terus berusaha dengan segala cara bahkan sampai merusak dirinya, namun sesuatu yang membuat Itachi merasa lega.

"Kau adalah kakak kandungku." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah kebenaran yang telah di ucapkannya.

Itachi menundukkan wajahnya, perasaan campur aduk setelah mendengar segala kebenaran dari Sasuke, dia terlalu melewatkan banyak hal hingga Sasuke seperti ini, adiknya menderita sendirian, dia tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya, di sekitarnya begitu banyak hal telah terjadi namun hanya Itachi yang menjadi hal utama yang terus di pikirkannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak dan Sasuke juga menundukkan wajahnya, terus mengucapkan 'maaf' pada kakaknya karena telah menyembunyikan segalanya darinya, maaf itu terus keluar dari mulutnya hingga dia benar-benar lega dengan segala keputusan yang telah di ambilnya sendiri.

"Apa kakak akan memaafkanku?" Tanya Sasuke, kali ini berani menatap wajah kakaknya, Itachi pun terlihat sedih.

"Uhm, aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Itachi, menuntun Sasuke untuk berbaring, dan membelai lembut rambut adiknya itu, Itachi ingin Sasuke beristirahat, begitu banyak hari yang di laluinya tanpa benar-benar istirahat.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~  
karena kemarin nggak ada sempat update, jadi akhirnya minggu update deh,

lalu. MANA TISSU! MANA TISSU! T_T

chapter ini lagi-lagi bikin baper...~

.

.

See you next chapter!


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****38 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, maaf aku sungguh merepotkan kakak." Ucapku, aku tak percaya bertemu dengannya, lagi.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga senang berbicara denganmu." Ucapnya dan membuatku semakin bingung terhadapnya.

Mobil sedan silver itu akhirnya melaju ke arah jalan raya, sementara aku, menatap sekitar kampus, aku yakin ada seseorang yang di utusnya untuk memata-mataiku, tapi selama ini aku tak pernah menemukan orang yang mencurigakan, apa benar kami memang selalu tidak sengaja bertemu? Aku jadi pusing memikirkan salah satu kakak Temari itu.

Menatap layar ponselku, aku sudah menghubungi Suigetu dan setelah aku hubunginya kembali, nomerku di blokir olehnya, dia bahkan marah-marah padaku, katanya aku wanita licik? Bukannya aku licik, dia saja yang keterlaluan tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, memang dia tidak punya pekerja lain? Sasuke ingin berhenti dan memulai hidup normalnya, dia saja yang terlalu mencari masalah.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Temari dan Kiba, mereka sampai repot-repot berbicara dengan Suigetsu, pengaruh kedua klan itu sangat besar sampai-sampai Suigetsu tak berani pada mereka dan malah menyalahkanku.

Setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega, 5 millyar itu sangat banyak dan aku tidak akan bisa mengumpulkannya dalam waktu singkat, dan Sasuke, aku harap dia tidak akan pernah menemui Suigetsu lagi. Sekarang apa yang di lakukannya? Apa dia bertemu kak Itachi? Apa Kiba memberitahukan kakaknya ada dimana? Atau mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke tentang kakaknya yang di pindahkan.

Ah! Ya ampun! Aku lupa dengan jadwal kuliahku, bergegas berlari ke arah fakultas aku tidak bisa bolos terus, aku akan mengulang banyak di semester depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap jendela di perpusatakaan, tiba-tiba saja hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung, hari ini aku juga harus sibuk dengan beberapa tugas di perpustakaan, aku pikir Sasuke akan segera datang, katanya dia akan datang setelah bertemu kakaknya, aku lupa menanyakan hal ini pada Temari dan Kiba, mereka membawa kak Itachi dimana? Membuat chat grub hanya untuk Kiba dan Temari.

**Sakura :( Kalian tidak menculik kak Itachi 'kan?) **

**Kiba :( Aku tidak menculiknya!) **

**Temari :( Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Kiba yang membawa kak Itachi )**

**Sakura :( Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian hari ini ) **

**Kiba :( Kalian yang tentukan dan kirim tempatnya padaku) **

**Temari :( Aku akan menyusul setelah jam kuliah ini berakhir)**

**.**

**.**

**( Nc-Donald )**

Aku jadi harus meminjam payung di perpustakaan dan sekarang menunggu Kiba dan Temari, Temari akan datang beberapa menit lagi, sedangkan Kiba telah menuju ke sini.

Setiap datang ke tempat ini, lagi-lagi mengingatkan sikap burukku, aku masih sulit melupakan sikap burukku dulu, lalu Sasuke bagaimana? Mencoba mengirim pesan padanya.

**Sakura :( Apa kau bertemu kak Itachi? )**

**July-24 :( Sasuke tengah tertidur )**

Sasuke tengah tertidur? Tertidur! Wanita mana yang berani mengirim pesan padaku! Aku pikir dia tidak akan bersama wanita lain lagi! Apa Sasuke berbohong padaku! Aku jadi sangat marah.

**Dreet…dreet..dreet..**

Terkejut.

**July-24 calling…**

Sasuke menghubungiku? Atau wanita yang tengah seenaknya membuka ponsel Sasuke dan membalas pesan dariku.

"Halo! Siapa ini!" Ucapkku, galak.

"_Aku tak tahu jika kau akan berbicara kasar seperti ini padaku."_

I-itu suara kak Itachi, gila! Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan! Aku pikir ada wanita lain yang mengunakan ponsel Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf aku tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu."

Malunyaaaa…..!

"_Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"_

"Tidak-tidak, kami tidak bertengkar, aku hanya salah paham."

Aku pikir Sasuke tengah tidur bersama wanita lain lagi.

"_Hn? Salah paham?"_

"Ti-tidak, tolong lupakan saja, aku hanya tidak fokus hari ini."

Berhentilah bertanya kak, aku sudah sangat malu dan sangat gagal paham.

"_Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."_

Akhirnya kak Itachi mengubah arah pembicaraan ini.

"Berterima kasih padaku?" Ucapku, bingung.

"_Uhm, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau memandang Sasuke setelah apa yang terjadi padanya."_

"Sasuke sudah menceritakannya?"

"_Hn, aku rasa dia malah jauh lebih percaya padamu dan menceritakan segalanya di bandingkan dengan kakaknya sendiri, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri, Sasuke akan sangat marah, tapi terima kasih jika kau masih tetap berada disisinya." _

**Blusht!**

A-aku rasa kak Itachi terlalu berlebihan, rasanya wajahku jadi sedikit memanas, apa aku hanya salah paham? Mungkin aku hanya salah mengartikan maksud dari ucapan kak Itachi.

"Oi, Sakura!" Kiba akhirnya datang.

"_Kau sedang bertemu seseorang?" _Ucap kak Itachi, dia bisa mendengar suara Kiba yang cukup keras.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengan salah satu teman Sasuke."

"_Apa namanya Kiba?"_

"Kak Itachi mengenalnya?"

"_Dia yang mengajakku saat itu."_

Aku jadi membiarkan kak Itachi berbicara dengan Kiba, suara Kiba pun sangat keras, dia bahkan tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Aku harus tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, mereka berbicara cukup banyak dan sebelum percakapan mereka berakhir Kiba seperti ingin membuat kak Itachi percaya jika dia akan selalu membantu Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu akrab dengan kak Itachi."

"Sejujurnya aku sudah melihatnya saat acara wisudah, tapi aku tak sempat menyapanya, dia pergi lebih cepat, aku rasa saat itu karena dia tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Sasuke." Ucapnya dan melirikku dengan maksud tertentu.

"Ja-jangan di ungkit lagi!" Kesalku, kenapa selalu saja membahas hal yang sudah lewat? Saat itu pun kak Itachi pergi dengan memikirkan kami akan pergi bersama, nyatanya kami menghabiskan waktu berkaraoke bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Tidak beberapa lama, Temari pun datang, dia datang bersama Ino dan Shion, aku sangat merindukan mereka, Shikamaru masih ada kesibukan di kampus dan dia tidak bisa ikut.

Temari dan Kiba mulai bercerita aksi heroik mereka, aku, Ino dan Shion menjadi pendengar yang super serius, sayangnya aku pikir akan mendengar adegan seperti di film-film action, nyatanya, mereka hanya berbicara, Temari membawa anak buahnya sementara Kiba pergi berbicara dengan kak Itachi, Temari tak sendirian, aku tak menyangka jika Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba akan turun tangan, katanya wilayah tempat keberadaan Suigetsu adalah wilayah kekuasaannya.

"Aku sampai berusaha untuk membuat Itachi percaya padaku, sebenarnya yang menawarkan pekerjaan adalah perusahaan milik Gaara, apartemen baru itu dariku." Ucap Kiba.

Aku tak menyangka jika Gaara akan dengan senang hati menerima pegawai baru dan dia adalah kak Itachi, aku jadi mengingat kembali harus menanyakan tentang sikap kakaknya pada Temari, tapi mungkin tunggu sampai permbicaraan ini selesai dan aku bisa berbicara berdua dengannya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan pada pria bernama Suigetsu itu, jika dia melawan dan tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, dia akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan, malam itu juga semua tempat yang di milikinya telah di awasi oleh orang-orang milik kak Hana, jadi jika dia menolak, orang-orang itu akan menghancurkan tempatnya, aku tahu tak jika kak Hana sangat berpengaruh di sana." Jelas Temari.

"Tentu saja, kakakku itu wanita yang paling hebat, dia bahkan sangat sayang padaku." Ucap Kiba, cukup membanggakan kakak perempuannya itu.

Aku jadi mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sosok yang terlihat mirip seperti ayah Kiba, wanita dengan tatapan tegas dan seakan tidak ada celah darinya.

Setidaknya aku merasa legah, tidak perlu ada yang berkelahi atau saling membunuh, reputasi kedua klan berpengaruh itu cukup buruk saat akan menangani seseorang.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah resmi pacaran?" Sindir Ino.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" Protesku.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kalian tidak ada perkembangan selama beberapa tahun ini?" Ucap Shion.

Pembicaraan mereka jadi berubah dan malah menyudutkan, lagi pula bagaimana menjalani hubungan sebagai 'pacar' itu? Aku rasa Sasuke cukup baik padaku, aku juga masih bingung dengan apa yang di inginkan Sasuke, setiap kali aku ingin membicarakan tentang masalah perasaan ini, dia lagi-lagi membuatku harus ingat akan pekerjaannya dulu.

Sementara Ino dan Shion sibuk menyudutkanku, Temari terdiam, tatapan yang terlihat tenang, biasanya dia juga akan ikut menyindirku tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke, sekarang kenapa Temari hanya terdiam?

"Hey, para gadis, sebaiknya kalian makan dengan cepat." Tegur Kiba, hanya dia seorang laki-laki di antara kami dan memilih sibuk dengan makanan yang telah di pesannya, dia memesan terlalu banyak seperti tengah mengadakan pesta _junk food_, beberapa burger, kentang goreng, minuman bersoda, dan juga ayam goreng.

Pesta dadakan itu akhirnya berakhir, aku tak percaya makanan yang di pesan Kiba akan habis, mungkin kami cukup lapar saat itu, Ino dan Shion akan pulang lebih dulu, mereka tidak ada jadwal kegiatan kuliah, sementara Kiba, dia akan berkeliaran seperti biasanya, katanya dia tidak ingin tinggal lama di rumah dan bertemu ayahnya, mereka selalu ribut untuk masalah pekerjaan dan Kiba tidak ingin kalah dari ayahnya, kapan dia bersikap dewasa? Atau sikap dewasanya itu akan sangat terlambat datang.

Sementara Temari, aku memintanya untuk tetap bersamaku, aku harus menceritakan tentang sikap kakaknya padaku, namun sebelum aku membicarakannya.

"Apa kakakku bersikap baik padamu?" Tanya Temari padaku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

halo.. yang kembali baca fic ini eheheh, bagaimana nggak banyak chapter, author rajin update, tiap hari loh... *semangat* Xd

chapter sebelumnya Sasuke udah jelasin semua ke kakaknya, dia ngapain selama ini jadi sekarang antara Sasu dan ita udah jelas semua, mereka tidak lagi menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain, sebenarnya Sasuke tuh yang nyimpang banyak rahasia gelap XD.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****39 ~**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Temari, aku memintanya untuk tetap bersamaku, aku harus menceritakan tentang sikap kakaknya padaku, namun sebelum aku membicarakannya.

"Apa kakakku bersikap baik padamu?" Tanya Temari padaku.

"Maksudmu, kak Gaara?" Ucapku dan Temari mengangguk, senyum di wajahnya terlihat terpaksa.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu, aku jadi sering bertemu kakakmu, dia memang sangat baik, terlalu baik, apa dia punya rencana buruk untukku? Sejujurnya aku masih mengingat saat masalah kasus pertunanganmu dulu." Ucapku, aku rasa, aku harus lebih terbuka pada Temari.

"Maaf soal itu, kau jadi mengingatnya terus-menerus."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud, hanya saja aku sedikit takut."

"Aku tahu, setidaknya kau masih tetap berteman denganku, tidak seperti beberapa anak yang pernah dekat denganku, setelah mereka tahu latar belakang keluargaku, mereka jadi sangat takut dan memilih menjauh. Lalu soal kakakku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebenarnya saat dia mulai menanyakan akun LINE milikmu padaku, kakak terlihat senang, aku jarang melihat wajahnya seperti itu, biasanya mirip tembok datar sama seperti tatapan Sasuke." Ucap Temari dan aku tidak boleh tertawa. "Aku sudah curiga jika kakak sedikit menaruh perhatian padamu, dia suka padamu dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi tenang saja! Aku tetap mendukungmu bersama Sasuke, kalian bahkan jauh lebih lama bersama." Ucapnya dan akhirnya aku pun menyadari hal yang aneh setiap bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Bagaimana pun kakak ingin memaksakan diri dekat denganmu, aku tidak akan membantunya. Semuanya dari keputusanmu sendiri."

Terdiam, menatap Temari, setelah dia berbicara dengan begitu tegas dan sekarang dia merasa sedikit bersalah, mungkin saja dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada kakaknya, jika sekarang aku jauh lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, mungkin Temari tidak ingin melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya, selama ini dia terus memasang wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang dan datar, sekarang dia menjadi pria berbeda jika mungkin setiap kami sudah bertemu.

"Hey, tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu, perasaan seseorang pun siapa yang bisa atur? Lalu aku merasa sedikit lega mengetahuinya, tapi aku akan tetap bersikap biasa padanya, seperti kami ini seorang teman." Ucapku.

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin mendukungnya sesekali sebagai adiknya, tapi aku tidak bisa terima jika orang itu adalah kau, padahal sebelumnya aku yang sudah mengatur kencan butamu dengan Sasuke, ini benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah padamu." Ucapnya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, aku jadi banyak berpikiran untuk sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kediaman Haruno ]**

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan jadwal liburku, masih pagi buta dan aku sudah terbangun, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, mencoba meraba meja di sebelah ranjangku dan mencari ponselku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk hari libur ini? Sejujurnya semalam aku bermimpi hal konyol, Sasuke datang ke rumah dengan membawa begitu banyak barang dan melamarku.

**Blussh..~**

Bagaimana mungkin aku memimpikan hal konyol itu! Tapi aku malah ingin tertawa geli setelah mengingat kembali mimpi konyol itu.

Melamar ya?

Menikah?

Itu adalah hal yang mungkin di luar jangkauanku, hubunganku dan Sasuke masih tidak begitu jelas, aku masih memikirkan segalanya, termasuk ucapan Sasuke, bagaimana meyakinkan kedua orang tuaku jika Sasuke adalah pria yang baik? Ayah dan ibu sudah mencapnya pria yang buruk, mereka pasti tidak akan setuju atau pun mendengarkan ucapanku.

Aku jadi galau.

Menatap layar ponselku.

**July-24 : ( Selamat malam, mimipi indah )**

Balasan chatnya membuatku gugup dan malu sendiri, walaupun masih tanpa status, Sasuke cukup peduli padaku, aku sudah membuka blokirnya dan mengunci ponselku, aku tak ingin jika saja ibu atau ayah tiba-tiba melihat ponselku dan pesan yang aku dapat dari Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya, memegang jabatan sebagai pegawai di sebuah perusahaan, Sasuke sudah mendapat kehidupan normalnya, kak Itachi juga bekerja dengan giat di perusahaan milik Gaara.

Haa…~

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan ucapan Temari setiap mengingat pria berambut merah itu.

Bergegas bangun dan menyimpan ponselku di atas ranjang, aku cukup lapar, beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa makan dengan teratur dan terus memikirkan tugas-tugasku.

Berjalan ke arah meja makan dan sudah ada sarapan di sana, mungkin saja ibu atau ayah akan pergi sangat pagi hingga ibu menyiapkan sarapan lebih cepat.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapku saat melihat ibu mulai menata sarapan di meja.

"Kau masih memakai pakaian tidur? Apa hari ini libur?" Tanya ibu.

"Iya, aku libur." Ucapku, duduk di kursi dan menatap masakan ibu yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan ayahmu jika sudah jam 9, dia hari ini juga istirahat, semalaman ayahmu lembur dan baru saja mendapat waktu istirahatnya."

"Baik, bu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Walaupun cukup sibuk, aku akan berusaha." Ucapku.

Ibu hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur, di saat seperti ini, aku jadi ingin bertanya pada ibu.

"Ibu." Panggilku.

"Ada apa?" Ucap ibu, dia kembali setelah selesai dari dapur dan memulai sarapannya.

"Apa-" Terdiam sejenak, aku sedikit ragu untuk lebih terbuka pada ibu.

"Katakan saja, ibu akan mendengarmu."

"Apa aku bisa memulai hubungan seperti pacaran?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

Sebuah senyum di wajah ibu, ibu tersenyum? Apa artinya itu?

"Apa ibu akan mengijinkanku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Wah-wah, kau sudah dewasa rupanya, ibu tak menyangka jika kau yang giat belajar pun akan memikirkan seorang pemuda."

**Bluush!**

Ibu malah menggodaku! Aku sudah sangat malu untuk menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi ini, tapi tanggapan ibu tidak bisa aku tebak, sejujurnya aku sedikit senang, ibu tak marah padaku.

"Ibu tidak melarangmu, hanya saja ketika hal itu mengganggu masa perkuliahanmu, sebaiknya kau hentikan."

"Sungguh? Aku boleh pacaran?"

"Tentu, tapi jangan lupa untuk mengenalkannya pada ayah dan ibu, kami harus tahu siapa pemuda itu."

Aku tak menyangkan akan mendapat respon baik seperti ini dari ibu.

"Apa ini tidak seperti sebuah hal yang perlu ada imblannya?" Tanyaku, aku yakin jika ibu tidak mungkin hanya mengijinkanku begitu saja.

"Tidak, ibu serius untuk mengijinkanmu tanpa sebuah imbalan, selama ini kau sudah cukup patuh pada ayah dan ibu, sekarang nikmati masa muda, namun tetap dalam batasan tertentu. Lalu siapa pemuda itu? Apa mahasiswa di fakultasmu? Pacaran dengan sesama calon dokter juga bagus, kalian bisa saling berlajar bersama." Ucap ibu.

Rasa senangku memudar seketika, mulutku bahkan terasa kaku ingin mengucapkan apa yang sudah aku persiapkan, aku ingin ayah dan ibu menerima Sasuke, tapi setelah melihat wajah ibu saat malam itu, ibu benar-benar marah padaku, selama ini ibu tak pernah marah padaku.

"Ti-tidak, aku belum punya seseorang yang aku sukai, aku hanya bertanya saja pada ibu." Ucapku dan tertawa garing.

"Dasar anak ini, pokoknya kau harus hati-hati memilih pasangan, setidaknya dia orang yang bertanggung jawab."

"Aku mengerti, bu."

Aku tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana pun ibu dan ayah memandang Sasuke sebelah mata, dia pria yang baik dan sangat peduli padaku, dia juga menyukaiku, tapi masih merasa terjerat dengan masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ NC-Donald ]**

"Aku sudah katakan padanya, aku tidak bisa, ayah sampai ingin mencoret namaku dari kartu keluarga!" Ucap Kiba, entah dia terlihat sedih atau sedang marah. Kiba sedang curhat ketika dia dan ayah lagi-lagi bertengkar karena dia tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya.

Pada akhirnya, liburanku tidak jadi berakhir di rumah, Kiba mengirim pesan untuk bertemu denganku dan dia mengajakku ke sini lagi, mulai memakan burgerku dan menatapnnya, kadang raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, kadang terlihat marah, dia marah hanya karena ayahnya tak mengerti dengan arti mandiri yang di harapkan Kiba. Aku rasa Kiba terlalu menyusahkan dirinya, jangan katakan jika dia terinspirasi dari kehidupan Sasuke, sebelumnya, mendengar cerita Shikamaru tentang kedekatan mereka, Kiba bahkan mengambil cuti karena tidak betah di kampus tanpa melihat Sasuke, dasar aneh.

"Aku sudah menasehatimu berkali-kali, sebaiknya kau berdamai dengan ayahmu dan bekerjalah." Ucapku, aku rasa ingin sedikit menamparnya juga agar segera sadar jika dia bukan anak-anak lagi yang sangat-sangat egois.

"Kenapa kau mendukung ayahku!" Marahnya.

"Ini nasehat, bukan mendukung, memangnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan jika tidak bekerja di sebuah perusahaan?"

"Aku malas mengurus kertas-kertas atau apalah yang ada di kantor, mereka hanya membuatku pusing."

"Kau akan dewasa dan kedua orang tuamu akan mulai kesulitan menangani perusahaan, seharusnya kau membantu mereka."

"Kakakku yang akan membantu mereka."

Dasar tidak tahu diri.

"Kau harus berkembang, jadilah manusia berguna." Ucapku, dan sekali lagi aku ingin menamparnya agar sadar.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan, bekerja apapun meskipun hanya di toko kecil, tapi setiap kali anak buah ayah melapor padanya, mereka akan datang ke toko itu dan menghancurkannya jika aku tidak segera berhenti, bagaimana bisa aku berdamai dengan pak tua yang sangat egois itu!" Kiba kembali emosi.

Kau juga egois.

Haa…~ ada-ada saja.

Meminum sedikit soda dinginku dan masih menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hari ini pun ayah sampai mengancam akan mencoretku dari kartu keluarga jika terus keras kepala."

"Ya, aku mendukung ayahmu."

"Teman macam apa kau ini!"

"Masalah ini tidak akan selesai, ayahmu bahkan sampai membujukmu bekerja, apa yang kau takutkan dari bekerja di perusahaan? Jangan menggunakan alasan bingung dengan semua kertas yang ada di sana, kau bisa belajar."

Kiba menjadi tenang, dia bahkan terdiam beberapa saat, matanya tidak mengarah padaku, dia menoleh ke arah kaca jendela dan duduknya lebih rileks, tidak seperti sebelumnya, dia terlalu tegang dan seakan aku tengah bersama seorang yang ingin menghakimiku.

"A-a-aku tak pandai berbicara atau membaur dengan para pegawai di sana." Ucapnya dan wajahnya sedkit merona, dia malu, malu bertemu banyak orang, aku pikir selama ini dia tipe yang super percaya diri, ternyata nyalinya untuk menghadapi orang banyak sangat kecil. Akhirnya Kiba menatapku. "Tertawa saja jika kau mau, sejujurnya aku orang seperti itu." Tambahnya, wajahnya jadi terkesan manis seperti itu.

"Apa aku tertawa?" Ucapku dan menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak melihatmu tertawa, tapi aku yakin kau akan mengejekku."

"Tidak, jangan salah paham, aku tahu, tapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadikan hal yang membuat kau dan ayahmu selalu bertengkar, kau harus mulai belajar menghadapi orang-orang." Ucapku, aku kembali memberinya nasehat.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana pemuda ini akan mendengar saran seseorang, mendengar seseorang?

Mengambil ponselku dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang mungkin akan di dengarnya.

**Sakura :(Aku ingin bertemu di Nc-Donald dekat sekolahku dulu sekarang, apa kau ada waktu? )**

**July-24 :( Iya, mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit )**

**Sakura :( Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggumu )**

**July-24 :( Oh, jadi kau sedang merindukanku? )**

**Blussh~**

Seperti memasang bom waktu sendiri, kapan saja akan meledak, kenapa dia malah menggodaku! Datang saja ke sini, cepat!

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Protesku.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah!" Kesalku.

"Baik, maaf sudah menanyakan hal yang salah." Ucapnya.

"Aku memanggil Sasuke ke sini, jadi tunggu lah."

"Kenapa memanggilnya? Dia selalu saja jarang datang setiap aku memintanya, sekarang di saat kau memintanya datang, dia begitu cepat datang, dasar pilih kasih." Ucapnya dan malah memasang wajah ngambek itu, apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Aku jadi curiga jika mungkin Kiba juga suka pada Sasuke. Iiihh….~ jangan mikir macam-macam Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

terlalu malam untuk update, karena lupa, wkwkwkwkw.

.

.

see you next chapter!


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****40 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[ Nc- Donald ]**

"Berdamailah dengan ayahmu dan bekerjalah di perusahaan keluargamu." Ucap Sasuke, singkat, padat, jelas.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan walaupun aku cukup takut dan kurang percaya diri." Ucap Kiba.

Demi apaaaaaa!

Kiba bahkan mengikuti perintah Sasuke begitu saja! Kenapa aku yang sejak tadi berbicara sampai gatal ingin menamparnya dan dia tidak mendengar setiap ucapanku! Kau yang pilih kasih! Dasar pemuda aneh!

"Jadi masalahnya sudah selesai 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu ini masalah atau apa." Ucapku, aku jadi malas berbicara hal positif dengan orang yang tidak bisa mendengar setiap nasehat baikku. Menatap Kiba "Boleh aku menamparmu Kiba?" Tanyaku.

"Memangnya aku salah apa padamu!" Protesnya padaku.

"Kau hanya mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke."

"Dia temanku, maksudku, kau juga temanku, aku hanya ingin mendengar setiap temanku memberi saran." Ucapnya dan aku jadi tambah gatal ingin menghajarnya.

"Jika tidak ada hal yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, aku akan mengajak Sakura pergi." Ucap Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Baiklah, bawalah dia pergi, aku juga akan menemui ayahku." Ucap Kiba.

Kami jadi berpisah di depan Nc-donald, sekarang hanya aku dan Sasuke, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika sedang bersamanya.

"Mau ke suatu tempat?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku pikir kau akan membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, mau ke apartemenku?"

Ke apartemennya, apa kak Itachi ada? Kalau kak Itachi ada itu sangat bagus, tapi jika hanya berdua, apa yang akan kami lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kak Itachi sedang bekerja, aku jadi bodoh sendiri sudah mengikuti ucapan Sasuke, seharusnya mengajaknya ke tempat lain dan ramai, tidak perlu ke sini dan hanya ada kami berdua.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Tawarnya.

"Ti-tidak usah." Gugupku, kenapa aku jadi gugup!

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan duduk sebelahku, rasanya jadi sangat canggung jika hanya berdua.

"Apa kau sedang libur?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, aku libur." Ucapku.

Mencoba mengubah suasana hati tak nyaman ini, menatap sekitar apartemen Sasuke, Kiba yang memberikannya, di sini jauh lebih bagus dan lebih luas dari pada apartemen sewaan mereka yang sebelumnya, di bawah pun ada penjagaan 24 jam, ini kawasan yang cukup terjaga.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanyaku.

"Ini hari liburku juga."

"Oh."

Hening…..~

Super canggung mode on.

"Sakura."

"Ah, ya? A-apa?" Panikku.

"Kau terlalu tegang, santai saja." Ucap Sasuke, menatapnya dan dia tersenyum tipis padaku.

Haa..~ setiap menatapnya hatiku jadi sedikit tenang, kedua tangannya terentang ke samping, apa-apaan itu? Dia sedang memberi kode padaku? Mungkin itu kode, bergerak ke arahnya lebih dekat dan sebuah pelukan darinya.

"Kau jadi sangat aneh saat tegang." Ejeknya.

"Aku tidak tegang! Ha-hanya sedikit, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumahmu dan hanya ada kita berdua." Ucapku, rasanya malu sekali, aku sampai tak berani mengangkat wajahku dan tetap membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika ki-kita pacaran?" Tanyaku, dan kembali gugup.

Apa yang sudah aku katakan!

Aku sebagai seorang gadis, berani mengajaknya pacaran lebih dulu!

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menjawabnya langsung begitu saja, apa dia tengah bimbang? Tembok pembatas dirinya lagi-lagi bekerja dan membuat Sasuke tak mengucapkan apa-apa padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa jika tidak ingin pacaran, a-aku akan menunggu, menunggu saat dimana kita memiliki hubungan resmi." Ucapku dan pelukan Sasuke mengerat.

Ternyata benar, dia masih tidak bisa memberikan sebuah kepastian untukku, Sasuke masih di bayangi oleh masa lalunya dan merasa tidak pantas untuk membangun sebuah hubungan.

Mengangkat wajahku dan aku ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, dia lagi-lagi terlihat cemas, aku terlalu memaksanya, seharusnya aku bisa bersabar untuk menunggu, tatapanku mengarah pada bibir tipisnya, setelah menciumnya, aku jadi seperti berani hanya untuk menyentuh bibirnya, Sasuke tidak menolak, dia membiarkanku lebih dekat ke arahnya.

**Pip-pip-pip-pip-pip-**

**Tingg…**

"Sasuke! Kakak pulang!"

Mendorong Sasuke dan mengambil jarak darinya.

**Deg,deg,deg,deg,deg,**

**Deg,deg,deg,deg,deg,**

Apa yang baru saja aku ingin lakukan! Bahkan kak Itachi tiba-tiba sudah pulang! Jantungku jadi berdetak tidak karuan, hampir saja kami tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal aneh, tapi itu tidak aneh! Aku hanya ingin menciumnya saja!

"Eh, ada Sakura rupanya, dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan di lantai?" Ucap kak Itachi, dia menyapaku dan melihat Sasuke tergeletak di lantai, aku lah pelaku yang mendorongnya keras hingga terjatuh.

"Hanya mencari sesuatu yang terjatuh." Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat pandai mengendalikan dirinya.

"kebetulan Sakura ada, bagaimana jika makan siang bersama, aku yang akan masak." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Kak Itacihi bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat pandai, bagaimana jika kalian pergilah membeli beberapa bahan lain di supermarket, aku akan menyiapkan yang lainnnya." Ucapnya.

Kak Itachi mulai memberitahukan padaku apa-apa saja yang perlu aku beli, katanya jika hanya Sasuke saja yang pergi, dia tidak akan beres membeli sesuatu yang di pesannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan cepatlah kembali." Ucap kak Itachi, dia bahkan terlihat seceria itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau tidak ingin makan siang bersama kami." Ucap Sasuke saat kami telah berada di lantai bawah.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ucapku.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan terus menatapku, aku sungguh tidak keberatan, aku sangat senang jika ada kak Itachi dan suasananya tidak canggung lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, Sasuke masih terus menatapku.

"Ada sesuatu di jawahmu." Ucapnya.

"Di wajahku? Dimana?" Tanyaku, bingung, aku ingin menyentuhnya tapi tak tahu apa yang ada di wajahku.

"Di sini."

**Cuup!**

Mematung.

Sasuke sudah menjauh dari wajahku dan aku masih tetap mematung di tempat, dia tiba-tiba saja mencium singkat bibirku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa jalan lebih cepat?" Tegurnya.

Tersadar, menoleh ke arahnya, kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan sangat santai! Menatap sekitar, semoga tidak ada yang melihat kami, aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov. **

Itachi sedang sibuk dengan menyiapkan alat-alat dan melihat beberapa bahan yang mungkin masih bisa di pakai di kulkas, terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu menghentikan kegiatan pria ini sejenak, melihat sejenak ke arah layar di sebelah pintu, seseorang yang tidak di sangkanya akan datang di apartemennya.

"Silahkan masuk, aku tak tahu jika kau akan datang ke sini, apa perlu sesuatu? Sebaiknya sampaikan padaku jika aku harus kembali ke kantor." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula, aku sempat lewat di area ini." Ucap Gaara.

Itachi tak tahu jika bosnya akan datang ke apartemennya.

"Hanya sedikit data yang perlu di selesaikan, aku membawa datanya dan aku butuh untuk besok." Ucap Gaara.

"Baik. Mau minum apa?" Tanya Itachi sebelum mengerjakan sedikit tugasnya itu.

"Teh saja."

Itachi mulai membuatkan teh dan menyajikannya, sambil menunggu Sakura dan Sasuke kembali, dia akan menyelesaikan data laporannya, Gaara membutuhkannya untuk rapat besok.

"Aku jadi membuatmu repot untuk ke sini." Ucap Itachi.

Sebenarnya Itachi agak canggung dengan bos yang terlihat lebih muda darinya walaupun mereka hanya beda 2 tahun, selama ini Gaara memperlakukannya seperti teman, Itachi tipe pekerja yang giat dan tidak pernah mengecewakan Gaara, dia tidak asal memasukan seseorang ke dalam perusahaannya, Temari, adiknya, meminta waktu training selama dua minggu, katanya jika Gaara tidak suka cara kerjanya, dia bisa memindahkannya di bagian lain, namun dalam masa training itu, Itachi memperlihatkan kemampuannya dalam bekerja, dia bukan orang sembarangan, Gaara mengubah posisi Itachi menjadi bagian asisten sekertasinya, dia memiliki seseorang yang bisa di ajak kerja sama di dalam perusahaannya.

"Apa seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi, memperlihatkan hasil kerja, Gaara akan mengeceknya terlebih dahulu.

**Pip!**

Terdengar _password_ pintu yang telah di buka, Itachi tahu jika adiknya telah pulang, mereka datang dan membawa kantong belanja, seseorang cukup terkejut melihat Gaara berada di ruang tamu.

"Gaara, perkenalkan, dia adalah adikku, Sasuke, dan-"

"-Sakura, dia adalah temanku." Potong Sasuke.

"Selamat siang kak." Sapa ramah Sakura walaupun dia cukup terkejut menemukan pria berambut merah itu lagi.

"Temari pernah menceritakan tentang mu padaku." Ucap Gaara dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura." Ucapnya lagi, dan menatap Sakura.

Itachi cukup bingung, Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura hanya sebagai temannya, dia pikir hubungan keduanya bukan seperti itu lagi, Sakura bahkan tak protes atau terlihat kecewa akan ucapan Sasuke, keduanya terlihat nomal-normal saja.

"Kau mengenal Sakura?" Ucap Itachi pada Gaara.

"Ah, dia dan Temari adalah teman, aku sudah tahu siapa-siapa yang berteman dengan adikku." Ucap Gaara.

"Aku akan membawa belanjaan ini ke dapur." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

Sementara Sakura mulai duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Aku akan membuat makan siang, jika tidak keberatan, apa kau ingin tinggal sejenak?" Ucap Itachi pada Gaara.

"Tentu, aku dengan senang hati akan mencicipi masakanmu." Ucap Gaara.

Dia akan terlihat senang saat menatap Sakura, Sakura pun sedikit canggung jika baru bertemu lagi dengan Gaara.

Itachi telah selesai dengan pekerjaan dadakannya dan Gaara sudah memeriksanya, dia meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu dan Sasuke sejak tadi belum keluar dari dapur, dia hanya duduk di kursi dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dan menemani Sakura." Ucap Itachi pada adiknya itu.

"Aku disini saja."

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sebaiknya kakak cepat masak, aku juga sudah lapar, apa perlu aku membantumu?"

"Baiklah, bantu akan memotongnya saja."

Masih menatap adiknya itu, sesuatu memang sedang tidak beres, Itachi menengok ke arah ruang tamu, seseorang yang mulai sering akan di lihatnya saat di kantor menampakkan ekspresi berbeda saat berbicara dengan gadis berambut _softpink _itu, sedangkan adiknya, begitu tenang dan mulai melakukan apa yang di suruhnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update lagi...~

author sempat cek review ada yang baru author lihat di review yaa, halo-halo, author baru bisa menyapa yang baru saja review. XD

semoga menikmati cerita yang agak lambat ini XD

.

.

see you next chapter~


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****41 ~**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mulai mencuci piring, dia tidak ingin kakaknya kelelahan setelah memasak untuk mereka, makan siang tadi cukup terasa aneh bagi Itachi, dia melihat setiap raut wajah dari siapapun yang tengah makan bersamanya, kadang Itachi akan memulai pembicaraan dengan Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menjadi pendengar, setelahnya Gaara akan berbicara dengan Sakura, dan Sasuke akan tetap diam, dia akan memulai pembicaraan saat Gaara menanyakan pekerjaannya, setelahnya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang begitu berarti.

Sakura sudah pulang, Gaara juga akan pulang dan menawarkan tumpangan untuk Sakura, walaupun merasa tidak enak, Itachi meminta Sakura untuk di antar untuk keamanannya, Sakura tidak bisa menolak jika kak Itachi yang memintanya.

Dan sekarang, ruangan dapurnya menjadi semakin tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hubungan kalian hanya teman." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Itachi dan tetap sibuk mencuci piring.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan atau apa yang sedang kau ingin lakukan? Aku rasa Sakura juga menyukaimu, kalian saling menyukai, kenapa tidak menjadikan hubungan kalian lebih jelas?"

"Kami tidak seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, akhirnya dia pun harus berbicara.

"Apa maksudnya kalian tidak seperti itu? Atau, jangan membuat dirimu seperti ayah, kau ingin memperlakukan Sakura dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas? Bukannya posisinya sama seperti ibu? Bertahun-tahun bersama tanpa adanya kejelasan status."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Kali ini nada suara Sasuke meninggi dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jika tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku menyukai Sakura, tapi bagaimana dengan tanggapan kedua orang tuanya? Mereka tidak bisa menerimaku kak, ayah Sakura pernah melihatku bekerja, mereka jadi memandang buruk terhadapku, aku ingin mengatakan segalanya pada Sakura, aku ingin memiliki hubungan yang jelas dengannya, tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa, dia sangat dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, tidak mungkin hanya karena aku, orang asing, Sakura akan terpuruk karena menerima kekecewaan dari kedua orang tuanya." Ucap Sasuke dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf-" Ucap Itachi, dia tak tahu jika dalam hubungan mereka ada masalah. "-Dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, seharusnya aku 'kan yang bersalah disini."

"Tidak, kakak tidak pernah bersalah, tolong yang mengungkitnya lagi dan aku tidak akan melakukan seperti apa yang ayah lakukan pada ibu, aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi aku juga ingin dia bahagia, tidak hanya padaku, pada kedua orang tuanya juga, kakak mengerti kan?"

Itachi terlihat menghela napas, masalah adiknya kali ini cukup rumit, masalah perasaan dan sikap kedua orang tua Sakura padanya.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Membantuku?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung, menatap kakaknya dan hanya sebuah senyum tipis di wajah kakaknya itu.

"Mintalah Sakura untuk mengajak kedua orang tuanya, kita akan makan malam bersama mereka dan biarkan aku yang berbicara pada mereka." Ucap Itachi.

"Sungguh? Kakak ingin berbicara pada mereka?"

"Hn. Aku akan mencoba membuat mereka menerimamu." Ucap Itachi. Dia bisa melihat wajah senang dari adiknya itu, Itachi sempat memikirkan jika mungkin Sasuke akan mengulang sikap ayahnya, namun dia hanya tersandung masalah pandangan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun terlihat bersemangat.

**Ending normal pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

**Trinngg…~**

**July-24 : (Aku ingin berbicara dengan kedua orang tuamu, mintalah waktu kosong mereka, aku dan kakakku akan mengundang kedua orang tuamu makam malam, tempatnya akan aku kirimkan. )**

Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke, aku sedikit tidak percaya, Sasuke mau berbicara dengan kedua orang duaku, dia bahkan membawa kak Itachi, apa mungkin ini semacam usaha Sasuke? Dia berusaha ingin membuat hubungan yang jelas denganku, aku merasa sedikit terharu.

**Sakura :( Aku akan membujuk mereka untuk mengosongkan waktu sehari demi makan malam bersama itu. Terima kasih Sasuke. )**

**July-24 :( Kenapa berterima kasih? Aku ingin menjawab pernyataanmu. )**

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik, aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum malu membaca pesan dari Sasuke, aku harap ini akan berjalan lancar, aku yakin kak Itachi sangat pandai berbicara, orang tua ku pasti akan mengerti.

Dan makan malam pun akhirnya tiba.

Namun,

"Silahkan duduk tuan dan Nyonya Haruno." Ucap kak Itachi, dia sungguh pandai berbicara, tapi tatapan kedua orang tuaku setelah melihat adanya Sasuke di salah satu kursi, wajah mereka menjadi tenang.

Sebelumnya aku hanya mengatakan ingin mengajak mereka makan malam dan seseorang ingin berbicara dengan mereka, ibu sudah memikirkan tentang seseorang yang mungkin akan bersamaku, ibu mengaitkan hal ini dengan apa yang sudah aku tanyakan padanya sebelumnya tentang ijin untuk pacaran.

Ayah dan ibu mulai duduk, mereka tetap menjaga sikap, beginilah sikap kedua orang tua, walaupun aku bisa tebak mereka sangat marah dengan apa yang aku lakukan, mereka tetap menjaga sikap.

"Kami tidak tahu jika yang mengundang makan malam adalah kalian, lalu apa yang akan kalian bicarakan?" Ucap ayah, sedangkan ibu memilih diam dan tatapan itu terlihat tidak senang. Aku harap ibu tidak marah-marah pada mereka saat ini.

"Sebelumya aku ingin berterima kasih kalian benar-benar datang memenuhi undangan kami ini, perkenalkan, nama Itachi, aku kakak tertua Sasuke, jika tidak keberatan bagaimana jika kita makan dulu sebelum berbicara." Ucap kak Itachi, dia bahkan repot-repot mereservasi sebuah restoran keluarga.

"Sejujurnya kami tidak punya begitu banyak waktu, aku harap kalian berbicara ke intinya saja." Ucap ayah.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis, aku sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini, ibu dan ayah tidak bisa menerima Sasuke, melirik ke arah pemuda itu, dia menatapku dalam tatapan hampa, Sasuke mungkin merasa ini rencana yang buruk, apa ini rencana kak Itachi atau dia?

"Baiklah, anda tidak suka basa-basi yaa tuan, aku hanya ingin minta maaf sebagai perwakilan adikku, maaf jika mungkin dulunya dia orang yang buruk, tapi aku harap kalian tidak bersikap seperti menghakiminya, Sasuke sudah berubah, apa kalian tidak bisa membiarkannya bersama Sakura?" Ucap kak Itachi, dia pun tidak berbelit dan langsung mengatakan intinya.

"Bukannya kami menolak, tapi Sakura adalah putri satu-satunya bagi kami, aku juga akan memperhatikan siapa pun yang bersamanya, jadi-"

"-Hentikan saja kakak."

Terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara dan memotong ucapan ayah.

"Diamlah, kita sedang berbicara serius." Bisik kak Itachi meskipun aku cukup mendengarnya.

"Aku harap kau pun menjaga sikap saat orang yang lebih tua berbicara." Ayah mulai merasa sedikit risihl, ayah tidak suka setiap dia berbicara dan ada yang akan menyela.

**Dreet…dreet….dreeet…**

Ponsel ibu berdering.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini ibu malah pergi dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Aku ada operasi di rumah sakit, maaf untuk makan malam hari ini, dan aku harap kalian bisa melihat lebih baik untuk sebuah hubungan meskipun itu mengaitkan masa lalu." Ucap ibu dan memasang wajah tak senang itu setiap menatap Sasuke.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, ayah dan ibu pamit begitu saja, mereka sampai menarikku pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan kakak Itachi.

setelah di dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengajak kami bertemu pemuda itu! Kenapa tidak mendengar peringatan ibu padamu! Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Kali ini ibu sangat menyayangkan sikapmu itu, jangan pernah dibutakan untuk sebuah sosok, tapi lihatlah latar belakangnya dan apa yang pernah di lakukannya." Ucap Ibu, di dalam mobil mereka jadi mengomel padaku.

"Sakura, ayah tidak pernah mempermasalah siapapun pemuda yang kau sukai, tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang bahkan sudah pernah terjerat prostitusi, bahkan rekan-rekan ayah pernah bersamanya, bagaimana jika tanggapan mereka melihat putri ayah sendiri bersamanya? Mereka akan memikirkan jika mereka dan kau sama saja, ini membuat ayah sangat malu." Ucap ayah.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Ini lah aku, aku yang tidak pernah membantah mereka dan hanya memikirkan setiap ucapan bantahanku dalam kepala hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucapku, aku hanya mengucapkan maaf setelah omelan mereka berhenti.

"Sekarang fokuslah untuk kuliahmu dan ibu harap kau mengambil spesialismu lagi dan jadilah dokter hebat." Ucap ibu.

"Uhm, baik, bu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam yang gagal itu terlewatkan, Sasuke tidak lagi menghubungiku, tidak menemuiku, dan pesan terakhirku juga tidak di balasnya.

**Sakura :( Maaf atas sikap kedua orang tuaku, aku harap kau tidak memikirkannya, selamat malam )**

Aku pikir dia sangat marah, bahkan ucapan ibu cukup keterlaluan, seakan kami ini berbeda dengan batasan siapa yang masih menjadi orang baik dan menjadi orang yang buruk, aku ingin menghancurkan segala batasan itu, namun semakin ke sini semua batasan bagai tembok berlapis yang pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk tembok-tembok batasan itu.

Aku juga perlu minta maaf pada kakak Itachi, dia sudah berusaha berbicara dengan sangat sopan pada ayah dan seperti tengah membantu Sasuke, namun ayah tetap saja memandang mereka buruk.

**Tingg tongg…**

"Sakura? Masuklah." Ucap kak Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menemuiku dan tidak menghubungi hingga dua minggu, aku merasa cemas dan tidak tenang setiap mengingat kejadian di restoran itu.

"Apa Sasuke ada di rumah?" Tanyaku, aku belum masuk dan masih mematung berdiri didepan pintu.

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." Ucap kak Itachi, tiba-tiba sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku. "Masih memikirkan hal itu? Sudahlah, kami tidak apa-apa dan aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sikap kedua orang tuamu, mereka sangat menjagamu." Ucapnya.

"Aku belum minta maaf dengan baik pada kak Itachi, aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

"Masuklah dulu, kita berbicara sambil menunggu Sasuke di dalam." Ucapnya dan mengajakku masuk.

Duduk dan menunggu Sasuke, kak Itachi sampai repot majikan teh untukku.

"Bagaimana sikap Sasuke selama ini? Sejujurnya sejak dari restoran itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menemuiku dan menghubungiku lagi." Ucapku, aku jadi curhat pada kak Itachi.

"Apa! Dasar anak itu, kenapa selalu saja membuatmu cemas, seharusnya dia bersikap lebih dewasa."

"Mungkin dia marah, ibu terlalu memojokkannya."

"Sudahlah, jangan mengungkitnya lagi, jika kalian bertemu, kau harus marah padanya, kenapa nyalinya menciut setelah di restoran itu? Seharusnya dia tetap memperjuangkanmu, yaa meskipun ini akan sulit, kedua orang tuamu tidak menerima adikku." Ucap kak Itachi dan aku bisa melihat raut sedih itu.

Kakak Itachi jadi memikirkan jika saja tidak ada yang akan bisa menerima adiknya dengan masa lalu yang pernah terjadi padanya.

Ini sangat rumit.

Jika saja sebuah hubungan itu seperti saat kau berteman dengan seseorang, ini akan mudah, tanpa perlu memandang latar belakang, masa lalu, apa yang sudah terjadi pada sebelumnya, aku menyayangkan akan sikap kedua orang tuaku yang terlalu memikirkan pandangan orang lain jika saja anaknya bersama orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan dia bahkan pernah terlibat hal yang memalukan.

"Maaf, aku ada janji sebentar, tunggulah Sasuke, dia akan tiba beberapa menit lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggu disini." Ucap kak Itachi padaku.

Dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Aku percayakan apartemen kami padamu." Ucapnya.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendirian, berbaring di sofa walaupun sedikit tidak sopan, katanya sebentar lagi Sasuke akan tiba, aku juga tidak bisa pulang jika belum bertemu dengannya, aku terus mencemaskannya.

**Pip!**

Terdengar seseorang memencet tombol _password_ dari pintu, bergegas bangun dan berjalan ke arah pintu, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengannya.

"Kakak, aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah masuk dan mematung di depan pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya, bahkan menatap dingin padaku, aku tidak suka itu.

"Se-selamat datang." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sedikit gugup, hanya dua minggu tidak bertemu, aku jadi sangat merindukannya.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, kau bisa pulang, aku ingin istirahat." Ucapnya, Sasuke bahkan melewatiku begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ah, chapter 39 ada kekeliruan dalam penulisan nama akun LINE Sasuke, harusnya** july-24,** malah **Sasuke** yang tertera, wwkwkwkwkw, saking udah banyak chapter dan author malah lupa nama akun LINE milik Sasuke, wkwkwkwkw. eh, udah masuk ke chapter 40an... WOW... sampai sini masih ada yang mengikuti? Atau udah mundur perlahan karena alurnya mulai terombang-ambing XD

sepertinya author mulai dengan kebiasan lama, author akan fokus di fic ini sebelum menyelesaikan fic** gadis mimpi,** sebenarnya gadis mimpi tak akan sepanjang fic ini, makanya author sedikit hati-hati kerjakan, alurnya juga sangat-sangat rumit, banyak hal yang perlu author jelaskan bertahap agar tidak membingungkan, =w= kenapa juga dpat ide kek gitu, wkwkwkwkw.

author juga kepikiran dengan ide tentang kerajaan, =w= pengen buat, tapiii... nanti nggak konsisten lagi, ketika satu fic udah begitu membuat author senang, author akan fokus di sana dan bakalan lupa kerjakan yang lain, wkwkwkwkwk. Curhat lewat XD

baiklah, segini saja dulu,

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****42 ~**

**.**

**.**

Melirik jam di ponselku, sudah jam 6 sore, aku hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh di ruang tamu dan menunggu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, setelah dia melewatiku, Sasuke langsung masuk kamar dan tidak juga keluar, dia mengabaikanku, aku merasakannya, dia seperti sangat marah, tapi seharusnya dia tidak marah padaku, memangnya aku salah apa? Aku bahkan rela menemuinya lagi meskipun ayah dan ibuku telah memberiku peringatan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku sedikit lelah, jika mengetuk pintunya, mungkin akan mengganggunya, Sasuke mungkin saja tertidur, dia sendiri yang mengatakan jika akan istirahat dan malah mengusirku begitu saja, hari sudah semakin gelap dan aku mulai menyalakan lampu dan menutup gorden jendela.

Kak Itachi juga belum kembali, rumah ini terasa sepi padahal Sasuke berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ah! Baiklah! Jika dia bersikap seperti ini padaku, aku akan menghajarnya!

Bergegas berjalan ke arah depan kamar Sasuke, aku akan mengetuk keras dan berteriak padanya, sebelum tanganku menderat ke arah pintu, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan aku bisa melihat rambut Sasuke yang basah, apa dia habis mandi? Wajahnya jadi lebih tampan, di saat seperti ini aku malah fokus pada wajahnya.

"Kau masih di sini?" Tanyanya, lagi-lagi memasang wajah dingin itu, aku tidak suka kau memandangku seperti itu! Dimana tatapan lembutmu sebelumnya!

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa jika aku masih disini!" Kesalku.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku tidak ingin bermasalah dengan kedua orang tuamu." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi melewatiku begitu saja, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan aku terus mengekornya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika mereka marah! Aku berhak menentukan apapun yang ingin aku lakukan!" Tegasku.

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, pulanglah, anggap saja kita tidak pernah dekat." Ucapnya.

Aku benar-bener terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucapku, rasanya sakit, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan seperti itu padaku?

"Katakan jika kau hanya bercanda, Sasuke." Ucapku, nada suaraku melemah.

"Aku tidak bercanda, mulai hari ini kita perlu bertemu lagi, maaf jika aku hanya menyulitkanmu selama ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu tenang.

"Aku pikir kau ingin mengubahnya, bagaimana dengan ucapanmu sebelumnya? Kau ingin memiliki hubungan denganku karena kita saling menyukai."

"Aku hanya terlalu berpikiran hal yang tidak penting, ini hanya perasaan sesaat, maaf saja jika sikapku jadi membuatmu bingung, sekarang aku akan menegaskan segalanya, sejujurnya aku tidak berniat ingin memiliki hubungan denganmu."

"Kau mempermainkanku!" Marahku.

"Ah, mungkin saja, aku rasa itu kata yang tepat, aku mempermainkanmu." Ucapnya dan menatap meremehkan padaku.

Terkejut.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit? Aku tidak bisa tetap disini, bergegas pulang, aku jadi kepikiran selama ini dia menghindariku karena tidak benar-benar ingin serius denganku.

"Sakura."

"Maaf kak, aku harus pulang." Ucapku dan bahkan tidak menatap kak Itachi saat kami berpapasan di depan pintu.

Awalnya aku pikir akan tetap memberontak pada kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak akan mendengar mereka dan akan tetap memperjuangkan perasaanku terhadap Sasuke, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika dia yang melepaskanku begitu saja.

Aku sangat kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan berlalu. **

**[ Kota Kiri ]**

Memandangi pemandangan kota yang indah dari salah satu jendela di hotel tempatku menginap, akhirnya liburan semester yang ku tunggu-tunggu, aku sampai meminta ijin pada ibu dan ayah untuk keluar negeri, kota Kiri ini sangat cukup jauh dari Konoha, bersantai dan menikmati pemandangan berkabut di pagi hari, liburan di sini tidak buruk juga, ibu dan ayah hanya berpesan untuk hati-hati, aku melakukan perjalanan liburan sendirian.

Ponselku terus berdering, ini dari grub chatku bersama Ino, Temari, dan Shion, mereka mencariku untuk berlibur bersama dan aku sudah lebih dulu kabur ke sini, lalu di bawah chat grub itu, ada chat dari Sasuke, membukanya dan itu adalah pesan yang aku kirim dan Sasuke tidak membalasnya, itu sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu, sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkannya, memikirkan setiap ucapan yang aku rasa itu tidak benar, aku sangat ingin mendengar jika dia berbohong dengan semua ucapannya itu, setelah aku keluar dari rumahnya, kami benar-benar hilang kontak dan tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain lagi.

Dasar lemah! Pria lemah!, apa hanya segitu saja perjuangannya padaku! Aku jadi benci padanya! Aku harap tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi seumur hidupku!

Sudahlah.

Memikirkannya hanya bikin sakit hati, sekarang aku fokus dan nikmati liburanku ini.

**Dreeett…dreett…**

**Ayah calling.**

"Halo."

"_Maaf ayah menghubungimu sangat pagi, bagaimana hotelnya?"_

"Aku sangat suka, terima kasih ayah, aku bahkan bisa melihat kotanya lebih baik disini."

"_Ibu berpesan untuk tetap jaga dirimu dan nikmati liburanmu."_

"Baik ayah, salam untuk ibu."

Ayah hanya menghubungiku untuk mengetahui hotel tempatku menginap, ayah yang repot-repot memesannya, dia melakukan segalanya sebelum aku pergi, hotel, tiket perjalanan dan memberiku beberapa rute perjalanan yang cukup seru untuk di lakukan, ayah pernah ke sini, dia pernah melakukan perjalanan bisnis sekaligus jalan-jalan bersama rekan-rekannya.

Sekarang di mulai dari mana?

Menatap sebuah map kecil di yang tengah aku pegang, ayah memberikan padaku dan melingkari beberapa rute hingga aku bisa mengikutinya, tempat yang di lewati rutenya tidak membingungkan dan setiap rute memiliki tujuan dengan tempat-tempat yang menakjubkan, terutama museum yang menjadi tempat tujuan pertamanku, katanya di sana terkenal dengan lukisan yang indah dan pahatan yang penuh dengan arti seni.

Langkahku terhenti sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung bercat putih itu, aku melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar dan seperti orang yang kebingungan ingin bertanya tapi dia tidak bisa.

Tunggu.

Bagaimana mungkin kak Gaara berada disini! Ini kebetulan yang sangat mengerikan, dari begitu kemungkinan ini sangat-sangat aneh, apa yang di lakukannya disini? Dan kenapa kita bisa bertemu seperti ini?

Aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi dia terlihat kebingungan dengan menatap ke sana dan kemari seperti mencari sesuatu, ini aneh, mana mungkin pria dengan latar belakang seorang yakuza dan memiliki banyak anak buah bisa nyasar di kota ini.

Mulai melangkahkan kakiku, abaikan saja, aku tidak percaya jika dia nyasar, itu tidak mungkin, dia pria dewasa yang mungkin tidak bodoh, namun.

"Sakura!" Ucapnya, bahkan ekspresi terkejut dan penuh harap itu tidak bisa di tutupinya. "Syukurlah aku menemukan seseorang yang aku kenal disini." Lanjutnya dan dia terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan disini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku ada keperluan bisnis, tapi mungkin ada yang mengincarku hingga ke sini, dia menyabotasi kendaraanku dan bagaimana mungkin dia menyamar jadi salah satu anak buah, mengajakku hingga ke tempat seperti ini dan menghilang begitu saja, sekarang aku terpisah dari orang-orangku dan sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke kota Kiri."

Dia mencurigakan, walaupun ada kemungkinan seseorang yang benci dengan latar belakangnya hingga membuatnya bermasalah.

"Seharusnya kakak datang ke kantor polisi dan melapor atau kembalilah ke penginapan kakak.

"Aku tidak membawa apapun, orang yang mengelabuhiku sangat pintar, aku tak tahu jika sampai sekarang masih ada yang dendam dengan keluargaku."

Aku jadi kasihan pada Gaara, hanya saja ini terlalu kebetulan kami bisa bertemu seperti ini.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ponselku, hubungilah anak buah kakak." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mengingat nomer ponsel mereka."

Dasar payah!

Aku lupa anak buahnya itu hampir penduduk setengah kota, ada begitu banyak orang yang di milikinya, kenapa dia tidak bisa hapal saja satu dari sekian banyak anak buahnya? Kakak ini tidak kreatif.

"Oh, aku punya nomer ponsel-" Berhenti, apa yang hampir saja aku katakan? Aku punya nomer ponsel kak Itachi, aku bisa menghubunginya agar membantu kak Gaara menghubungi orang-orangnya, lagi pula kak Itachi bekerja padanya, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu mengganggu kak Itachi lagi, Sasuke juga sudah tidak peduli padaku.

"Ada apa? Kau punya nomer ponsel siapa?" Tanya kak Gaara.

Ini akan mudah jika saja aku bisa memberitahukannya langsung.

"Tidak, maaf aku tidak bisa memberi bantuan pada kakak." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau bisa mengantarku saja, yang aku ingat kami menginap di sebuah hotel dekat area pantai, nama hotelnya, hotel ocean."

Aku mulai bertanya ke beberapa penduduk lokal dan katanya holet itu cukup jauh dari pusat kota, aku benar-benar harus mengantarnya dulu dan memulai rute jalan-jalanku.

Mereka menyarankan naik kereta bawah tanah agar cepat sampai di bandingkan naik kendaraan, tapi tetap saja, perjalanan menuju ke sana memakan waktu hingga 5 jam.

"Maaf membuatmu repot seperti ini." Ucap kak Gaara, dia jadi terlihat canggung lagi padaku.

Ternyata jadi keluarga Yakuza itu repot juga, tidak ada hari dimana kau akan tenang, beberapa orang seperti ingin berbuat jahat pada mereka, walaupun dulunya merekalah yang jahat, sekarang masa itu sudah berubah, lagi pula itu sudah lewat bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Aku jadi lelah hanya untuk duduk saja di dalam kereta, untung saja kereta cepatnya ini sangat nyaman, memakan waktu lama karena akan berhenti beberapa kali di stasiun yang di lewatinya.

Hingga akhirnya pemandangan kota dan sejak tadi hanya trowongan saja, sekarang berubah menjadi pemandangan pantai, sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Tiba di stasiun tujuan kami dan turun, dari sini aku kembali bertanya lagi pada warga lokal, katanya sudah tidak jauh dari stasiun dan kami bisa berjalan kaki atau naik kendaraan, mungkin dengan berjalan kaki akan lebih menyenangkan, dari sini hanya pemandangan laut biru yang akan di lihat, kami mulai berjalan menuju hotel tempat kak Gaara menginap.

Kak Gaara tak banyak bicara, dia memang pendiam dan kadang tidak berekpresi apa-apa.

"Apa kau sendirian?" Tanyanya, akhirnya ada pembicaraan, sejak tadi suasananya jadi terasa canggung.

"Iya, aku hanya berlibur sendirian."

"Aku pikir kau akan pergi bersama Temari dan yang lainnya."

"Mereka mengajakku liburan bersama, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu datang ke sini." Ucapku, maafkan aku teman-teman, padahal aku lupa jika kita harus reunian setiap liburan semester.

"Aku senang kau masih mempertahankan persahabatanmu dengan Temari, adikku tidak pernah mengusahkanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Temari sangat baik dan di antara kami dia terlihat paling dewasa."

Sebelum kami tiba, ada dua mobil berhenti di samping kami, mereka bergegas turun dan aku sudah tahu jika mereka adalah anak buah kak Gaara.

"Kau baik-baik saja bos?" Tanya mereka, mereka sampai khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik, aku harap kalian tidak menyampaikan masalah ini pada ayahku, dia akan marah besar jika tahu aku di kelabuhi oleh orang yang tidak di kenal."

"Maaf, kami tidak menjagamu dengan baik, mulai sekarang kami akan memperhatikan siapapun yang menyusup di antara kami."

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

"Selamat siang nona Sakura." Ucap mereka serempak, mereka masih mengenaliku?

"Se-selamat siang." Balasku, aku cukup terkejut, mereka berbicara bersamaan hanya untuk menyapaku.

"Mereka akan mengantarmu kembali, tapi sebelumnya apa aku bisa mengajakmu makan?" Tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi aku akan di traktir olehnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sangat berterima kasih atas ajakan kakak, tapi aku harus kembali." Ucapku, aku ingin berlibur sendirian dan harus memulai rute perjalananku.

"Begitu yaa." Ucapnya, dan aku merasa dejavu setiap melihatnya memasang muka murung seperti itu, aku tidak boleh lengah.

"Maaf kak, mungkin lain kali saja." Tolakku halus.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya! Aku berhasil tidak luluh padanya, aku harus kuat, aku tidak boleh merasa bersalah lagi, dia sudah terlalu baik padaku, mungkin lain kali perlu membalas kebaikannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update!

karena besok libur dan author tak mau ngapa2in termasuk update hahahaha, apa coba :D :D author update cukup banyak hari ini, tiga chapter.

next...~


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****43 ~**

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya, aku kembali mengikuti rute jalan-jalan yang di berikan ayah, lalu selanjutnya, aquarium raksasa dan terbesar kedua di dunia, di dalam begitu luas, banyak ikan dengan berbagai jenis yang berada di dalam aquarium ini, setiap minggunya juga akan di adakan pertunjukan kisah putri duyung, mulai mengambil tempat duduk dan memperhatikan apa yang aku lihat di depan mataku, begitu banyak para wanita yang mengenakan kostum putri duyung, mereka berenang dengan sangat pandai dan di temani beberapa ikan lumba-lumba yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Beberapa anjing laut juga turut memiliki peran, mereka bahkan membuat hal lucu hingga para penonton akan tertawa girang, dari sekian banyak pengunjung seseorang menarik perhatianku, dia duduk di sebelah seseorang yang entah siapa dan mereka tengah berbicara, itu kak Gaara! Dia ini seperti hantu, selalu saja muncul dimana saja, tapi aku tidak melihatnya bersama para anak buahnya, kenapa dia cukup berani sendirian saja disini?

Setelah pertunjukan berakhir, setidaknya aku harus menyapanya, aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu, menunggu di pintu keluar dan menyapanya.

"Sakura, aku tak percaya kau ada disini." Ucapnya, dia terlihat senang.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan." Ucapku.

"Oh siapa ini? Kau tidak mengenalkanku?" Ucap pria yang bersama Gaara.

"Dia adalah teman adikku."

"Salam kenal gadis manis, namaku Zabusa." Ucap pria yang menurut tatapanku dia jauh lebih terlihat seperti seorang yakuza di bandingkan kak Gaara, tatapan terlihat menakutkan walaupun cara bicaranya terdengar biasa saja, dia jauh lebih tinggi dari pada kak Gaara dan terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Salam kenal dan maaf jika aku mengganggu pertemuan kalian." Ucapku.

"Tidak, kami sudah selesai, ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa setelah membicarakan pekerjaan yang berat." Ucap Zabusa padaku. "Aku akan menghubungi lain waktu lagi." Ucapnya pada kak Gaara dan pamit untuk pergi, dia meninggalkanku bersama kak Gaara, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku pamit saja padanya juga?

"Ini hampir jam makan siang, aku pikir kau masih ingat jika ada lain waktu untuk makan bersama." Ucapnya dan menatapku penuh harap.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin ditraktir, bagaimana jika aku yang mentraktir kakak." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak terbiasa di traktir seorang gadis." Dia menolaknya dengan sangat halus.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan membayar setengahnya, bagaimana?" Ucapku. Jangan menyulitkanku! Apa susahnya jika aku membayar juga? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji satu hal."

"Apa?"

Sudah ku duga, dia memang bukan orang akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sangat sederhana.

"Bayaran setengahnya aku tidak ambil, tapi jika tidak keberatan, aku juga ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Konoha, bayaran setengah itu bisa kau ganti seperti itu."

Catatan baru, selain sikapnya kadang canggung padaku, berbicara begitu sopan dan halus, sekarang, dia adalah tipe yang rumit, selalu membuat segalanya rumit dan aku sampai sulit membantahnya.

"Setuju." Ucapku, terpaksa, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah dengannya.

Bagaimana pun juga akhirnya aku harus pergi bersamanya, padahal sejak awal aku sudah berniat menghabis waktu sendirian, sudahlah, ini juga tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kak Gaara akan pulang besok dan setidaknya aku bisa membuat sedikit kenangan bersamanya selama di kota Kiri.

Rute selanjutnya adalah sebuah restoran _seafood_, kebetulan kami akan makan siang, aku yang mengajaknya, aku tidak ingin dia lagi yang menentukan sebuah tempat yang terlalu berlebihan, di kota kiri merupakan kota penghasil bahan luat terbesar, kita bisa memakan jenis ikan dan beberapa hewan laut yang cukup berkulitas.

"Apa kakak tidak alergi _seafood_?" Tanyaku sebelum kami masuk ke restoran itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya riwayat alergi." Ucapnya.

Mulai menempati meja kosong dan memesan beberapa menu terbaik mereka, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Beberapa menit terlewatkan hanya untuk makan setiap menu yang aku pesan, disini memang sangat cocok untuk di rekomendasikan, ayah memang sangat pandai memilih restoran yang enak.

Selanjutnya, kami berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai, beberapa penjualan makanan dan minuman yang terdapat di beberapa tempat, tamannya juga sejuk dan di tengah taman ada kolam air mancur yang memiliki banyak patung malaikat kecil, masing-masing dari mereka seperti memegang alat musik yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa kakak tidak apa-apa jalan sendirian seperti ini?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit penasaran jika kak Gaara hanya sendirian, sebelumnya dia di tipu oleh seseorang yang mengaku anak buahnya.

"Sebenarnya mereka tengah mengawasiku, tapi dari area tertentu." Ucap kak Gaara, kemudian dia melirik ke beberapa tempat dan aku mengikuti arah tatapannya.

"Apa! Ja-jadi sejak tadi mereka mengawasi kita?" Ucapku, aku benar-benar malu, aku tak tahu jika sejak pergi bersama kak Gaara, orang-orangnya mulai mengikuti kami.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku. Walaupun mukanya selalu datar, ketika kak Gaara tersenyum, dia seperti tipe yang sangat lembut.

Ah..~

Aku juga memikirkan seseorang yang memiliki senyum yang cukup mematikan, sekarang apa yang di lakukannya? Apa dia tidak peduli lagi padaku?

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kak Gaara padaku.

"A-aku tidak apa-ap, hehehe, maaf, aku hanya sedikit melamun." Ucapku, mungkin dia sempat melihat tatapan anehku, aku masih saja sulit melupakan Sasuke, walaupun sebelumnya tidak ada hubungan, tetap saja, aku harus _move on._

Kami mulai kembali berjalan-jalan lagi, aku memperlihatkan pada kak Gaara tempat-tempat yang akan aku kunjungi, ini adalah rute perjalanan yang di berikan ayahku, dia melihat segalanya dan ikut tertarik untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu, hanya saja, kami hanya bisa sampai di jembatan tepat di sebuah sungai yang cukup luas, hal apa yang menarik di sana? Saat malam hari, banyak kapal-kapal yang di hiasi lampu yang sangat indah, ada juga beberapa pertunjukkan disana, seperti memainkan peran bajak laut, walaupun ini hanya sungai, mereka benar-benar membuatnya seakan ini seperti laut.

Kak Gaara sampai repot membeli beberapa makanan kecil yang tersedia sebelum kami membeli tiket dan mulai duduk, orang-orang mulai menepati tempat duduk mereka dan pertunjukan akan segera di mulai, ini benar-benar menghiburku, ada beberapa adegan action dan berakhir dengan sebuah pernyataan dari tokoh utama pria yang merupakan seorang bajak laut dengan wanita bangsawan yang keluarganya menolak bajak laut itu, ini tidak cukup membosankan, aku menikmati setiap adegan pada pertunjukan ini.

Pukul 10:30.

Waktu untuk mengikuti rute ini berakhir di pertunjukan bajak laut, aku sudah harus kembali ke hotel dan akan memulai rutenya lagi besok, sekarang kak Gaara juga harus kembali ke penginapannya yang berbeda dari arah pulangku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku pikir kau akan keberatan jika aku mengganggu jalan-jalanmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku senang kakak juga bisa ikut, aku jadi ada teman ngobrol setiap kita pergi ke tempat-tempat itu." Ucapku.

Itu benar, aku jadi bisa menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan setiap kami mengunjungi tempat tujuanku, kak Gaara juga tidak pernah risih jika aku terlalu banyak bicara, mulai berkomentar ini dan itu setiap melihat tempat yang kami kunjungi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memesan taksi dari sini."

"Bukannya lebih aman saat ada orang yang mengenalmu mengantarmu pulang?"

Dia kembali mencoba membuatku tidak bisa membantah.

"Aku akan merepotkan kakak."

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa di repotkan, aku senang, aku senang setiap bersamamu, kita selalu bertemu seperti ini dan aku ingin kita bisa sering bertemu lagi." Ucapnya dan membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Aku yakin kakak sibuk dengan pekerjaan kakak."

"Aku akan mengosongkan waktuku ketika tidak sibuk, di saat itu, apa kau ingin pergi bersamaku?"

Sebuah ajakan yang berbeda, ini jadi terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan kencan, kencan apanya! Mungkin hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku cukup sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahku." Tolakku, sejujurnya saat liburan pun aku bisa pergi, tapi aku harus mulai menegaskan segalanya pada kak Gaara, aku tidak bisa jika sering bertemu dengannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya, dia terlihat sedih setelah mendengar penolakanku, apa kata-kataku cukup kasar? Aku hanya menolaknya saja.

"Bukan seperti itu." Ucapku, aku tidak pernah mudah untuk berbicara dengan kak Gaara.

"Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu tidak bisa dan menolaknya?"

Aku sangat ingin menjawabnya, ya, ada seseorang yang membuatku terus menjaga diri ini, tapi dia melupakanku.

"Tidak." Ucapku, dan rasa sakit ini kembali terasa.

"Aku ingin mendapat sebuah kesempatan, jika saja kita bisa bersama."

Menatap kak Gaara, apa ini? Apa kak Gaara sedang menembakku?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mungkin kata-kataku membingungkan. Aku menyukaimu, aku sungguh malu mengatakan ini, tapi aku harap kau bisa mempertimbangkannya, tidak perlu untuk menjawabnya sekarang."

Dia sungguh menembakku!

Menatap wajah itu, semburat memerah di wajahnya, jadi selama ini sikap anehnya karena dia suka padaku? Apa seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Sakura?" Panggilnya.

Aku sampai melamun dan masih cukup syok dengan pernyataan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kakak menyukaiku? Ma-maksudku, bagaimana bisa kakak suka padaku?" Ucapku, aku tidak ingin susah tidur jika tidak membicarakan segalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jika kau tanya seperti itu, aku senang setiap bertemu denganmu, melihat sikap polosmu dan sangat bersemangat membuatku ingin selalu di dekatmu-" Kak Gaara tiba-tiba terdiam, dia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, ada apa? Dia jadi terlihat begitu malu. "A-aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, aku mungkin terlalu lama sibuk dengan dunia pekerjaan hingga bingung bagaimana memperlakukan seorang wanita yang di sukai, ini akan jadi terkesan sangat kaku, maaf, aku kurang terbiasa menghadapi hal semacam ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku ingin jujur jika sikap dan wajah malunya itu sangat manis, kak Gaara jadi sangat berbeda.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang." Ucapku, aku sudah harus menghentikan hal ini, kak Gaara jadi sulit mengatasi keadaannya sendiri.

"Uhm, maaf jika caraku terkesan kuno." Ucapnya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku senang kakak mengatakannya dengan jelas." Ucapku. Aku jadi tidak kepikiran lagi, meskipun Temari sudah mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya, akhirnya kak Gaara mengatakan dengan sendirinya.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengantarku pulang dan aku bisa melihat beberapa mobil di belakang mengikuti kami, aku melupakan mereka! Aku yakin kami sudah jadi tontonan tadi, apa mereka tidak ikut malu melihat bos mereka dengan latar belakang yang sangat kuat dan malah menembak seorang gadis sepertiku? Sekarang jadinya aku yang sangat malu, melirik kak Gaara, dia begitu tenang mengendarai walaupun telinga nya itu masih terlihat merona.

Beberapa kali kak Gaara akan nyasar, dia terlalu berani untuk mengantarku pulang dan lupa jika ini kota pertama kali di kunjunginya, anak buahnya jadi harus menunjukkan arah hingga tiba di hotel tempatku menginap.

Masih mematung di dalam mobil, aku hanya memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat setelah kami berpisah, lagi pula besok kak Gaara sudah harus kembali ke Konoha.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama pulang hanya karena kita terus-terusan nyasar." Ucapnya, dia jadi murung setelah tiba.

"A-aku tahu, kakak juga baru ke sini jadi tidak masalah." Ucapku, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Sekali kali lagi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan kakak hati-hati lah dalam perjalanan pulang." Lanjutku.

"Uhm, aku juga berterima kasih hari ini." Ucapnya dan menatapku, dia terlihat sangat senang.

Selanjutnya apa? Aku harus segera keluar, mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamanku, namun sebelum keluar, tangan kak Gaara menyentuh lenganku.

"Maaf jika aku sedikit lancang." Ucapnya dan sebuah tarikan pelan darinya, dia memelukku singkat dan membisikan "Aku sangat menyukaimu." Itu hanya pelukan singkat dan membuat jantungku sampai deg-degan, aku sudah keluar dan berdiri di samping mobilnya, dia melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan wajah merona itu tak juga hilang darinya.

Mobilnya mulai melaju dan mobil-mobil di belakang yang mengikutinya mulai pergi.

Gila!

Apa yang baru saja terjadi! Kak Gaara memelukku!

Aku sampai tak percaya jika masih ada pria yang akan bersikap manis seperti itu padaku, aku yakin malam ini akan kesulitan tidur gara-gara memikirkan tingkah kak Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

NEXT...!


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****44 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov. **

**[ Kediaman Sabaku ]**

Gaara telah tiba di Konoha tepat siang hari, berjalan menuju kamarnya dan seseorang menghalanginya.

"Aku membawakan beberapa oleh-oleh untukmu." Ucap Gaara pada adik bungsunya itu, namun Temari tidak terlihat senang mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa kakak menemui Sakura?" Tanya Temari dan menatap serius padanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya." Ucap Gaara dan memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Cukup kakak, kenapa kakak terus berbohong? Bisakah kakak berhenti? Kakak tahu jika Sakura-"

"-Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, kenapa kau harus ikut campur?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut campur! Sakura adalah sahabatku dan Sasuke juga begitu! Kenapa kakak seperti ini! Hentikan kakak, Sakura punya seseorang yang di sukainya."

"Dia tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Kakak tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu semuanya, semua yang bahkan tidak kau katakan padaku. Bagaimana pun juga aku akan bersama Sakura."

"Kau tidak ingin bersamanya, kau hanya terlalu terobsesi padanya, kenapa kau seperti ini kak? Aku sudah menduganya jika ada yang aneh, kakak terus-terusan saja meminta seseorang mengawasi Sakura, bahkan sengaja mencari informasi dia pergi kemana dan sedang berada dimana, aku sudah tahu segalanya, kakak terus berusaha menemuinya, apa ini tidak keterlaluan?"

"Apanya yang keterlaluan? Tidak ada yang salah jika mengejar seseorang yang di cintai."

"Itu bukan cinta kak, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah cinta yang sebenarnya."

"Berhenti menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, dia sudah terlalu banyak mendapat kebaikan darimu maupun keluarga Inuzuka, seharusnya kau sudah membiarkan mereka saja, aku bahkan sangat peduli pada Itachi, dia adalah pekerja terbaikku, apa aku kurang baik?"

"Kakak salah! Kakak hanya memaksakan keegoisanmu pada Sakura. Aku akan mengatakan segalanya pada Sakura." Ucap Temari.

Tiba-tiba Temari sangat terkejut, Gaara menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, bahkan gadis ini sampai tidak bisa mengucap apa-apa lagi, dia cukup takut ketika melihat perubahan sikap Gaara, sama seperti ketika Gaara bahkan dengan mudah akan melenyapkan seseorang dan ini lah Gaara yang sebenarnya, dia adalah tipe pemaksa, apapun yang di inginkannya, akan di dapatkannya dengan cara apapun.

"Kakak bisa mencari wanita lain." Ucap Temari, berusaha membujuk kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai wanita lain, aku hanya menginginkan Sakura, sekarang bersikaplah lebih baik pada temanmu itu, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi iparmu." Ucap Gaara dan pergi begitu saja melewati Temari yang masih tidak juga bergerak, dia lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan kakaknya, Gaara ingin menikahi Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kafe X ]**

"Ada apa menghubungiku dan kenapa kau terus membawa bucinmu itu." Ucap Sasuke, dan menatap dingin pasangan di hadapannya.

(bucin= budak cinta)

"Aku bukan bucin, hanya menemaninya saja, kebetulan aku ingin istirahat sejenak, kau jadi semakin jahat pada temanmu sendiri." Ucap Shikamaru setelah di sindir.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" Tanya Temari, dia sangat ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke, dia ingin Sasuke menghentikan kakaknya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Mungkin akan lebih seru jika memanggil Kiba." Ucap Shikamaru, dia mulai menghubungi Kiba.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan jika menyangkut Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan tenangnya.

"Jangan bohong Sasuke, kita sudah lama saling kenal, kau dan Saku-"

"-Kami bukan apa-apa, hanya teman dan tidak lebih dari itu, jika dia mulai sibuk dengan dunianya, dia harus melakukannya, aku tidak perlu terlibat."

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke, aku sangat tahu sikapmu." Ucap Shikamaru setelah menghubungi Kiba.

"Jadi kalian datang hanya untuk menghakimiku? Apa yang membuat kalian repot mengurus hubungan seseorang? Mungkin sebaiknya kalian mencari pasangan untuk Sakura, dengan begitu dia akan bahagia." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Ada apa denganmu!" Ucap Temari, kali ini dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Jika kau peduli pada temanmu, bantu dia, bantu buat dia bahagia dengan pemuda yang memiliki latar belakang yang jelas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Temari tenanglah." Tegur Shikamaru, dia berusaha menahan Temari dari amarahnya. "Sasuke, jika kau ingin berbagi, kau bisa menceritakan pada kami." Ucap Shikamaru, dia mulai mencerna setiap ucapan Sasuke bahkan sikap tenangnya ini seperti sangat beralasan, sesuatu membuat Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa, maaf jika membuatmu marah, aku hargai keinginanmu itu Temari, tapi itu tidak semudah yang di ucapkan, jadi biarkan saja kami seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, tapi katakan dengan jujur padaku. Apa kau mencintai Sakura?" Ucap Temari, dia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya mempermainkannya."

**Drap-drap-drap!**

**Buaghtt!**

Temari dan Shikamaru terkejut, bahkan beberapa orang di dalam kafe ini sangat terkejut melihat seorang pria yang tiba-tiab saja datang dan memukul pria yang tengah duduk.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Ucap Kiba, dia baru saja datang dan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, seketika membuat Kiba sangat marah, dia bahkan masih mencengkeram keras kerah baju Sasuke.

"Kiba, hentikan!" Tegur Shikamaru, berusaha menarik Kiba menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sudut bibir Sasuke berdarah, itu adalah pukulan yang sangat keras. Para pelayan mulai datang dan menegur mereka untuk tidak membuat keributan di kafe ini, pada akhirnya, mereka pergi dan berbicara di luar.

"Ada apa denganmu!" Teriak marah Kiba, dia tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya terdiam.

"Kiba, kau harus tenang." Kembali Shikamaru harus menegurnya, sementara Temari menatap kecewa ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Apa dia tidak ingat dengan semua yang telah Sakura lakukan padanya! Gadis itu bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi dia! Dan dengan mudah mengatakan hal semacam itu! Apa kau sudah gila!" Kesal Kiba.

"Kenapa kau harus begitu marah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau-"

Kiba kembali ingin mengayungkan kepalang tangannya, Shikamaru segera bertindak dan mati-matian menahan Kiba untuk tidak kembali memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku memukulnya! Dia harus segera sadar!" Teriak Kiba dan memberontak.

"Memukulnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap Shikamaru dan akhirnya Kiba berhenti, pergerakannya melemah. "Kata Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini, aku tahu itu." Tambahnya

"Aku sudah harus pulang, kakakku sedang menungguku." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengabaikan mereka dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sasuke! Ini belum selesai! Aku akan menghajarmu jika kita bertemu lagi!" Teriak Kiba.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengandalkan kekuatan?" Ucap Shikamaru padanya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Sasuke itu sangat aneh dan sangat menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi jika kau memukulnya, Sasuke semakin tidak ingin berbicara. Seharusnya ini menjadi pertemuan yang menyenangkan saat kita berkumpul kembali, tapi malah menjadi kacau seperti ini." Ucap Shikamaru dan menghela napas.

"Maaf, ini karena ucapanku dan malah memicu kalian bertengkar." Ucap Temari, dia tidak tahu jika akan jadi seperti ini.

"Ini bukan salahmu Temari, tapi ucapan Sasuke memang sangat aneh, dia berbicara tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkannya, aku yakin dia sangat mencintai Sakura namun sesuatu menghalanginya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Apartemen ]**

**Pip..!**

Sasuke tengah berjalan masuk dan dia bisa mendengar suara kakaknya di dalam, Itachi menyambutnya dan melihat Sasuke yang baru saja pulang, namun sesuatu yang berbeda, hari ini Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat masuk dan dia bisa melihat memar di sudut bibir adiknya itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi? Aku rasa kau bukan tipe seperti itu, katakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Itachi menuntut adiknya untuk jujur.

"Mereka menyalahkanku dan malah memukulku." Ucap Sasuke, mulai melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk.

"Menyalahkan tentang apa?" Ucap Itachi, bingung.

Sasuke bergegas duduk dan bersandar di sofa, menghadapi teman-temannya jauh lebih rumit.

"Aku hanya mengatakan jika mempermainkan Sakura dan kiba tiba-tiba memukulku dengan keras."

**Plaak!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan?" Ucap Itachi, dia pun terkejut mendengar ucapan adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kakak malah memukulku!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Tunggu disitu." Ucap Itachi dan bergegas mengambil kotak obat dan beberapa es batu dalam sebuah kantong untuk kopres di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau akan sangat keterlaluan berbicara seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Sakura mendengarnya sendiri?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya."

**Plaak!**

"Jangan memukulku lagi!" Protes Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku kecewa."

"Kakak sudah tahu bagaimana keadaannya, jika aku tidak sejahat ini, bagaimana dia bisa mencari pemuda lain?"

"Dan kau akan menderita."

"Apa kakak sungguh ingin aku menderita?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita, tapi kau harus lebih percaya diri untuk mendapatkan Sakura, aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, kenapa kau jadi putus asa seperti ini?"

"Orang tuanya sangat galak, aku tidak berani menghadapi mereka." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengaduh pada kakaknya.

"Kau tetap saja tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu."

"Aku akan seperti ini saja, bersama kakak juga membuatku lebih senang, atau kakak segera mencari istri agar ada yang mengurus kita berdua." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berhenti berbicara konyol, kompres baik-baik wajahmu." Ucap Itachi dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Kakak, bagaimana jika meminta bosmu itu untuk mengancam kedua orang tua Sakura? Lagi pula dia keluarga berpengaruh."

"Jangan memikirkan rencana aneh seperti itu, meskipun Gaara adalah klan Sabaku, tetap saja mereka tidak melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucap Itachi, dia hanya mengetahui latar belakang bosnya tapi tidak dengan latar belakangan teman Sasuke yang bernama Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

okey cukup,

author udah berusaha buat hingga tiga chapter sebelum benar-benar berlibur hehehe XD.

lalu, apa ada yang perlu di bahas?

yups... pasti pada akhirnya para reader tahu bagaimana sih sikap Gaara yang sebenarnya, kenapa dia selalu saja muncul begitu saja, itu bukan karena kebetulan yaaa, hohohoh, semuanya sudah ketahuan di chapter ini.

dan author menambah karakter baru, Zabusa, selamat datang di fic author, author butuh Zabusa, dia bukan cuma pemeran lewat, XD

lalu bagaimana sasu-saku nantinya?

Apa jawaban SAkura pada Gaara?

hehehehe.

silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri.

uhk, terima kasih banyak yang masih baca fic author, *terharu* meskipun kalian tidak review pun author tetap senang jika kalian masih membacanya :)

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 author tidak berniat sih buat kisah yang kamu maksudkan, author punya alur baru lagi, heheheh, author udah punya banyak ide tentang fic terbaru itu, tentang kerajaan, hehehehe, udah nggak sabar buat, hehehe.

.

.

See you next chapter, mungkin senin lagi baru update yaa...

Dan selamat berlibur... :)


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****45 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

Akhirnya kembali ke Konoha setelah liburan yang cukup menyenangkan walaupun hanya sendirian, lalu aku masih punya waktu seminggu sebelum masuk di semester baru.

Aku lagi-lagi mengingat ucapan kak Gaara, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku masih belum memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuknya, dia pria yang sangat baik, akan ada banyak wanita yang menginginkannya jika dia bersikap seperti itu, tapi dari sekian banyak wanita, dia memilihku, aku jadi harus memikirkan hal ini lagi.

"Apa kau ada kesibukan hari ini?" Tanya ayah padaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan di rumah saja." Ucapku.

"Kita akan ada acara makan malam hari ini." Ucap ayah.

"Apa ini makan malam untuk rekan kerja ayah?"

"Begitulah." Ucap ayah, namun tatapan ayah sendikit berbeda, ayah terlihat lebih senang hari ini.

"Apa aku perlu membeli gaun baru?" Tanyaku.

"Itu ide yang bagus, pergilah membeli gaun baru, ayah ingin anak ayah menjadi lebih cantik."

"Aku memang cantik." Ucapku dan ayah hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapanku.

Makan malam yaa, tidak biasanya ayah akan mengajakku mengikutinya makan malam bersama rekan kerjanya.

Dari pada itu, aku harus ke suatu tempat.

Setelah tiba dan hanya mematung, aku sudah memencet bel beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke walaupun dia sempat mengusirku, mengatakan hal jahat padaku dan tidak juga menghubungiku dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Jika menghubungi kak Itachi apa itu tidak mengganggu? Tidak-tidak, aku harus segera menghubungi orang yang harus aku temui. Mencoba menghubunginya dan hasilnya nihil, hanya ada nada tunggu yang lama, dia tidak juga mengangkat ponselnya, kembali menghubunginya lagi sambil berjalan keluar dari apartemen ini, aku sampai mengulangnya berkali-kali dan dia tetap tidak mengangkat ponselku. Apa seperti ini saja sikapnya padaku? Aku sungguh kecewa.

Aku tidak berhasil menemui Sasuke, di saat seperti ini, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"_Sakura! Aku senang kau menghubungiku, dari mana saja kau?" _Seperti biasanya, aku akan mendengar suara yang begitu ceria.

"Aku habis liburan ke kota Kiri."

"_Seharusnya kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku."_ Ucap Kiba, menatap kantong yang sejak tadi aku bawa, aku ingin memberinya pada kak Itachi dan Sasuke, tapi memikirkannya lagi, mungkin aku sudah tidak perlu berhubungan dengan mereka.

"Aku membawanya, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Tentu! Katakan dimana kita akan bertemu." _

"Kau ada dimana?"

"_Aku-"_ dia bahkan menjedah ucapannya. _"Aku ada di kantor perusahaan." _Ucapnya, wah, dia benar-benar bekerja.

"Bagaimana di tempat yang tidak jauh dari kantormu saja." Ucapku.

"_Baiklah."_

**[ Kafe O ]**

Aku menemukan kafe yang cukup menarik perhatian dan disini sangat nyaman, areanya pun sangat dekat dengan kantor perusahaan milik ayah Kiba, gendung kantornya sangat besar, tinggi, dan areanya begitu luas, kafe ini hanya beberapa meter dari gedung itu.

Kiba akhirnya datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda, sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihatnya pergi ke kantor, dia menggunakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang sengaja tak di kancing, dasi biru garis-garisnya cukup sesuai, penampilannya sangat rapi dan semua tindikkannya menghilang.

"Kau terlihat berbeda." Ucapku.

"A-apa? Aku tidak berbeda." Ucapnya dan wajahnya merona, dia malu jika aku menyinggung penampilannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menggunakan pakaian preman ke kantor."

"Ayah akan mengusirku jika melakukannya."

tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya, aku bisa membayangkan jika seorang direktur utama mengusir anaknya sendiri dari perusahaan.

"Ini, aku kebetulan tidak membawa begitu banyak oleh-oleh, kau bisa mengambil semuanya." Ucapku.

"Wah, terima kasih yaa. Lalu ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Kiba, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya padaku, aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak perlu membahas hal ini, tapi Kiba kembali membuatku harus berbicara.

"Kita tidak punya hubungan apapun, lagi pula Sasuke sudah tidak peduli padaku, kami sudah hilang kontak cukup lama." Ucapku dan sejujurnya ini membuatku sedih.

"Seharusnya aku memukulnya lebih keras saat itu." Ucap Kiba dan dia terlihat kesal.

"Memukulnya? Kenapa kau memukul Sasuke!"

"Dia bahkan mengatakan hanya mempermainkanmu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah? Sasuke sungguh keterlaluan, aku pikir dia tidak akan seperti itu padamu."

Terdiam sejenak, dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, rasanya sangat sakit, aku memikirkan jika mungkin saja karena sikap kedua orang tuaku.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Kiba, tatapannya terlihat kecewa. "Aku juga tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, Selama ini aku rasa dia begitu peduli padamu, lalu apa yang membuatnya sikapnya sangat berubah?" Tanyanya.

"Kedua orang tuaku tidak setuju jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, mereka pernah melihat Sasuke melakukan pekerjaannya yang dulu."

"Orang tuamu terlalu memandangnya buruk, kau harus menjelaskannya lebih baik."

"Alasan apapun, mereka tetap tidak ingin menerimanya."

"Kedua orang tuamu juga keras kepala. Sasuke juga sangat menyebalkan, setidaknya dia tidak berbicara seperti itu dan aku rasa dia hanya menutupinya."

Mungkin itu juga benar, Sasuke sengaja mengucapkan hal jahat padaku agar aku menyerah padanya, aku jadi pusing memikirkannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Sasuke mau mendengar ucapanku?

Pertemuan kami hanya sebentar saja, Kiba harus segera kembali, katanya dia membuat persyaratan dengan ayahnya, dia akan bekerja di perusahaan, tapi tidak perlu pusing mengurus banyak hal, dia mungkin masih perlu banyak belajar dalam mengurus perusahaan, lagi pula dia akan terbiasa, kami akan berpisah di depan kafe.

Hari ini pun aku akan membeli gaun baru, ayah memaksa, aku pikir dia hanya bercanda tentang gaun baru.

Mendatangi sebuah butik, butik ini adalah langganan ibu, mereka selalu memiliki rancangan yang bagus, seorang pegawai menyapaku dan mulai menjelaskan beberapa gaun yang aku inginkan, dia menawarkan gaun yang cukup sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan.

"Aku akan mencobanya." Ucapku.

"Silahkan lewat sini kamar gantinya." Ucap ramah pegawai toko ini.

Mulai berjalan ke arah kamar ganti, seseorang membuatku terkejut, dia tengah duduk di salah satu sofa untuk menunggu, kedatanganku membuatnya menoleh, dia hanya menatapku sejenak, dia begitu pandai menyembunyikan apapun, aku sangat merindukannya, tapi tatapan itu membuat harus menghilangkan jauh-jauh perasaan yang konyol ini, Sasuke tidak akan lagi berbicara padaku, menundukkan wajahku dan bergegas masuk ke salah satu kamar ganti yang kosong.

"Apa ini cocok untukku?"

Aku mendengar suara seorang wanita setelah aku masuk, apa dia wanita yang tengah di tunggu Sasuke? Butik ini hanya menjual pakaian wanita.

"Ah, itu sangat cocok." Itu adalah suara Sasuke.

Dia sudah memiliki pasangan rupanya, aku benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya ini akan mudah, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, untuk apa memikirkan pria yang bahkan tidak ingin bersamaku? Semua kata-katanya hanya manis sesaat saja, mungkin dia hanya bimbang saat itu dan mencoba berpegang padaku, setelah dia merasa lebih baik dan bisa berdiri tanpa perlu di dukung olehku, Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Sedikit lebih lama di dalam kamar ganti, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka, aku harap mereka cepat pergi agar aku segera keluar, melihat pantulan diriku di cermin dalam kamar ganti ini, gaunnya indah dan aku nyaman menggunakannya.

Merasa tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi dari luar dan aku sudah kembali menggunakan bajuku, membuka pintu dan mereka sudah pergi, kenapa aku harus menghindar? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghindar dan abaikan saja jika mereka bermesraan.

Berjalan ke arah kasir, aku akan mengambil gaun ini saja, namun sebelum jauh dari area kamar ganti, seseorang menarikku dan aku kembali masuk ke kamar ganti, dia bahkan segera menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

"Sa-" ucapanku terputus, tangannya segera menutup mulutku.

"Sasuke? Kau ada dimana?" Itu suara wanita tadi, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa malah bersembunyi disini dan mengajakku?

Hening, suara panggilan wanita itu menjauh, setelahnya tangan Sasuke akhirnya turun dan aku bisa berbicara.

"Pacarmu mencarimu, kenapa kau bersembunyi?" Ucapku dan menatap kesal padanya.

"Dia bukan pacarku dan kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku bersembunyi." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu tetap saja menajam padaku. "Ikut aku." Lanjutnya dan mengajakku keluar.

"Tunggu, aku harus membayar gaun ini." Ucapku.

Ada apa dengannya? Main tarik-tarik saja, memangnya dia pikir siapa?

Aku benar-benar mengikuti Sasuke, dia mengajakku ke sebuah taman, Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam dan aku berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku akan pulang." Ucapku, aku rasa tidak perlu berbicara dengannya lagi.

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan membuatku tidak bisa pergi.

"Aku tahu, aku mungkin sudah jahat padamu." Ucapnya.

Itu benar! Kau sangat jahat!

"Aku seperti orang yang tidak tahu balas budi." Ucapnya, lagi.

Apa kau baru sadar sekarang? Aku sudah memberimu banyak bantuan dan perhatian bukan karena kasihan, aku sangat peduli padamu, tapi balasanmu? Kau mencampakanku!

"Aku lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan padamu."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan mendengar segala ucapan Sasuke, aku sangat ingin marah padanya, tapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sejenak aku memikirkan ide konyol, bagaimana jika kita kabur dari Konoha?" Ucapku dan terkekeh, aku sempat memikirkan hal ini, hanya kami berdua, pergi jauh dari siapapun, bahkan kedua orang tuaku, aku jadi seperti anak yang tidak tahu diri dan meninggalkan orang tua yang telah membesarkanku.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda!" Panikku.

"Aku juga bercanda."

Ah, dasar, meskipun dia bersikap dingin padaku, Sasuke tidak berubah.

Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat ingin mengucapkannya, tapi aku tidak perlu membuat sebuah hubungan baru lagi dengannya, pertemanan kita saja seperti sudah berakhir dan tidak ada hubungan yang lebih lanjut.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pria idamanmu?" Ucapnya.

Wajahku jadi merona.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!" Ucapku, malu, aku benar-benar malu dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku pikir kau membeli sebuah gaun untuk acara kencan."

"Sudah! Jangan di bahas lagi!" Kesalku.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan pemuda lain jika melihatnya saja hatiku terasa luluh dan sakit secara bersamaan.

"Aku pikir kaulah yang sudah menemukan pasanganmu, bagaimana dengan wanita yang kau temani ke butik tadi, kalian sangat romantis." Sindirku.

"Dia memang menyukaiku." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan terang-terangan padaku.

"Apa peduliku? Aku tidak perlu tahu dia suka atau tidak padamu." Kesalku.

Apa dia sedang memancing amarahku? Aku tidak akan marah, aku tidak akan peduli, aku tidak peduli siapa saja yang suka padamu.

Sasuke menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, bikin malu saja, dia pasti sengaja melakukan ini padaku, dia hanya mencoba membuatku cemburu, aku tidak akan cemburu.

"Bagaimana jika kita pacaran?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuatku menatapnya. "Ada seorang gadis yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dan terus-terusan saja bimbang." Sasuke berhenti berbicara, dia masih menatapku. "Apa jawabannya jika aku bertanya seperti itu?" Ucapnya, lagi.

A-apa itu? Siapa yang di singgungnya? Apa itu aku? Apa hanya aku saja yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya? Jangan Ge-er Sakura, Sasuke itu sangat pandai menarik ulur seseorang bahkan bercanda yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau harus tanyakan langsung pada gadis itu." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika kita pacaran? Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

akhirnya bisa update lagi, ehehehe,

berharap yang kemarin cukup puas udah update banyak chapter XD

di kota author sedang bergantian musim, =w= author lebih senang panas sih, tapi panas gerah, hujan basah, tapi sejuk, (dasar nggak bersyukur) ehehehe. pokoknya jaga kesehatan yaa para reader, musim kek gini paling banyak kena flu dan author mulai kena tanda-tandanya, =w=

di chapter ini cukup manis sih dan greget sendiri, wkwkwkw.

bagaimana jawaban Sakura?

kita lihat setelah pesan-pesan berikut eh(?)

ralat.

see you next chapter! :)


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****46 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana jika kita pacaran? Sakura."

Mematung dan masih menatap Sasuke, apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya? Jadi ucapannya tadi, dia tengah menyinggungku? Lalu Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal yang sama yang aku tanyakan padanya dulu.

"Apa ini terlalu terburu-buru? Atau kau sudah mulai membenciku?" Ucapnya.

"Ka-ka-kau sedang bercanda kan?" Ucapku, aku malah panik setelah di mendengar pernyataannya ini.

"Apa perlu memberimu waktu untuk menjawabnya?" Ucap Sasuke dan tersentak mendengar ucapannya, aku mengingat ucapan kak Gaara, dia tidak memintaku untuk menjawab saat itu, dia menunggu jawabanku saat kembali ke Konoha dan jika kami bertemu lagi.

Tapi, hal ini sangat berbeda, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, bagaimana pun aku bersama kak Gaara saat itu, aku malah memikirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke lah yang menemaniku, aku terus memikirkannya di saat bersama pria lain.

"Aku mau!" Tegasku, suaraku sampai terdengar cempreng dan bersemangat, kau terlalu berlebihan sebagai seorang gadis Sakura, dimana sikap feminimmu?

"Aku sudah menduga jawabanmu." Ucapnya dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalaku.

"Memangnya jika aku jawab 'tidak', bagaimana?" Ucapku dan memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Aku akan terus menyatakannya hingga kau jujur padaku."

"Aku pikir kau akan menyerah begitu saja. Apa selama ini kau mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini padaku? Aku yakin kau terus merasa bersalah akan ucapanmu sendiri." Ucapku, aku terus membuatnya ingat dengan ucapan jahatnya saat itu, dia bahkan berani mengatakan 'mempermainkanku'. "Katakan dengan jujur, kau sungguh mempermainkanku saat itu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, dia akhirnya jujur padaku, meskipun saat itu sangat sakit, dia hanya mencoba membuatku menjauh darinya.

"Meskipun membuatmu marah, tapi setelahnya, aku pikir itu tidak benar, aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu pergi dan bersedih."

"Ya, kau sangat jahat, sekarang aku harus menghukummu." Tegasku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menghukumku, tapi sebelumnya." Sasuke mulai merogok sesuatu di saku celananya, dia memasangkan sebuah cincin dengan hiasan kristal yang berbentuk seperti sebuah bunga, cincin ini sangat indah. "Aku pikir ini akan sesuai untukmu." Ucapnya dan cincin itu benar-benar pas pada jari manisku.

"Wah, kau sampai repot mempersiapkan ini untukku?"

"Tidak juga, hanya kebetulan saja melihatnya dan mengingatmu." Ucapnya dan seperti tidak peduli dengan rasa terharuku ini, aku menyukai cincin ini.

Tapi,

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku?" Ucapku, aku masih memikirkan mereka.

"Selama kita bersama dan memperkuat hubungan ini, aku akan mencoba lagi, berapa kali pun orang tuamu mengusirku dan menolakku, akan terus berusaha." Ucapnya.

Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga, aku rasa inilah Sasuke yang sebenarnya, memeluknya erat.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih sudah berusaha menungguku selama ini, dan maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia membalas pelukanku.

Kami jadi kembali bersama bahkan dalam sebuah hubungan yang jelas, Sasuke dan aku mulai pacaran.

Dan sekarang sesuatu yang membuat rasa bahagiaku perlahan-lahan terkikis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Restoran W ]**

Aku tak percaya jika rekan kerja yang ayah maksudkan adalah kak Gaara, dia datang bersama Temari dan pembicaraan mereka semakin akrab karena ayah sudah tahu Temari adalah temanku, ibu bahkan terlihat senang saat berbicara dengan kak Gaara, sedangkan Temari, dia lebih banyak diam, dia kadang-kadang akan menatap ayah dan ibu sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Ada apa ini?

Temari tiba-tiba ke toilet dan aku juga mengikutinya, aku harus berbicara dengan Temari.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kakakmu dan ayahku adalah rekan kerja." Ucapku.

"Mereka sudah cukup lama bekerja sama, namun baru kali ini mereka bertemu secara langsung. Aku minta maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa menghentikan kakakku." Ucapnya dan terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, saat aku berada kota Kiri, kakakmu menyatakan perasaannya, tapi kau lihat ini." Ucapku dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang aku kenakan." Sasuke sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan kami mulai resmi pacaran." Aku pun terlihat senang.

"Sungguh? Aku pikir dia benar-benar mempermaikanmu, sebelumnya saat aku dan Shikamaru bertemu Sasuke, dia mengatakan hal yang jahat dan Kiba mendengarnya, Kiba sampai memukul Sasuke dengan keras."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, Kiba sudah menceritakan padaku."

"Aku juga sangat ingin memukulnya, Shikamaru terus-terusan saja menghalangiku dan menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang, tapi aku rasa dia cukup mendapat pukulan Kiba. Aku jadi senang mendengar hal ini, aku yakin jika Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengucapkan hal jahat itu."

"Aku percaya padanya."

"Sekarang, cobalah untuk menolak kakakku, bagaimana pun sikapnya padamu, tolong jangan percaya padanya, aku hanya bisa membantumu seperti ini, kakakku itu jauh lebih keras kepala dan dia sangat berbeda." Ucap Temari.

Setelah kami kembali ke meja makan kami, aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Temari, kak Gaara sangat berbeda jika berhadapan denganku, aku jadi sangat ingin tahu sebenarnya dia pria yang seperti apa? Menatapnya dan mencoba memainkan cincin di jariku ini, dia sempat menatap ke arah jariku ini dan sedetik saja aku melihat tatapan yang berbeda, apa itu? Dia terlihat mengerutkan alisnya lebih tepatnya sedikit kesal dan tatapannya sangat menusuk.

"Kami senang bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ucap ibu, dia terus-terusan saja memuji kak Gaara, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ibu seperti memandang jijik padanya.

"Aku yang merasa lebih senang bisa bertemu dengan orang tua Sakura, sejujurnya aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu di kota Kiri." Ucap kak Gaara.

Kedua orang tuaku kompak menatap ke arahku, setelahnya mereka tersenyum senang.

"Ternyata hubungan kalian sudah seperti itu, pantas saja Sakura menanyakan tentang ijin memiliki pacar. Bagaimana Sakura? Apa dia pria yang kau katakan sebelumnya?" Ucap ibu padaku.

Aku benar-benar terkejut, kenapa kak Gaara membahasnya sekarang? Aku pikir dia memberiku waktu, menatap Temari dan dia hanya bisa diam, Temari tidak berani berbicara apapun di sini dan aku juga tidak berani membantah kedua orang tuaku.

"I-itu benar, bu, tapi aku masih memikirkannya dulu." Ucapku, aku tidak punya jawaban lain.

"Jangan terlalu lama memberi jawaban Sakura." Tegur ibu.

Bagaimana jika aku katakan aku sudah punya pacar dan pacarku itu adalah Sasuke? Ibu dan ayah mungkin akan sangat syok.

Makan malam ini akhirnya berakhir, rasanya begitu tegang dan aku pusing untuk memikirkan jawaban setiap ayah atau ibu melontarkan pertanyaan seputar kedekatanku dengan kak Gaara.

Menatap cincin yang di berikan Sasuke padaku, hanya ini yang membuat benar-benar tegar untuk menghadapi segalanya, termasuk tatapan aneh kak Gaara padaku.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Universitas Kage ]**

Fokus pada dosen mata kuliah anatomi yang sedang masuk hari ini, dia mulai menjelaskan beberapa bagian anatomi dan aku kadang memikirkan makan malam kemarin, kak Gaara tersenyum senang padaku dan aku terpaksa membalasnya, dari setiap gerak-gerik Temari, dia sepertinya cukup takut pada kakaknya itu, apa yang di sembunyikan Gaara? Apa dia hanya pria yang pandai berakting? Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke, aku terus memikirkannya, dia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, sekarang kak Gaara mulai menarik perhatian kedua orang tuaku, ini semakin rumit dan membuatku pusing.

**Dreet..~**

**July-24 :( Aku ada di sekitar fakultasmu. )**

Sebuah pesan LINE dari Sasuke yang membuatku sedikit bersemangat.

**Sakura :( sebentar lagi, tinggal 5 menit dosenku akan keluar )**

**July-24 :( Ya )**

"Baiklah, sampai di sini kuliah kita dulu, jangan lupa untuk tugasnya, minggu depan bapak harap kalian mengumpulnya tepat waktu." Ucap dosen itu sebelum keluar.

Akhirnya, bergegas membereskan buku-bukuku dan segera menemui Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang. Ada yang mengenalku? Selama ini aku tak pernah akrab dengan siapapun, menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis yang cantik, rambut hitam panjangnya dan senyum manisnya. "Kau terlihat terburu-buru." Ucapnya.

"A-aku memang sedang terburu-buru." Ucapku, gugup, untuk pertama kalinya ada yang berbicara padaku di luar dari pembicaraan tugas.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengabaikanku, rumor tentangmu salah yaa." Ucapnya.

"Rumor? Rumor apa?"

Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa mereka membuat rumor tentangku? Selama ini aku hanya sulit membaur dan berusaha tidak membuat masalah, sekarang malah ada rumor yang beredar tentangku.

"Mereka hanya mengatakan jika kau itu tipe cuek dan tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun, mereka juga mengatakan kau anak kaya raya yang sombong, dan mereka mencapmu sebagai gadis es."

"Aku sungguh tak tahu jika selama ini aku menjadi pembicaraan beberapa mahasiswa di kampus, aku sungguh tidak seperti itu."

Rumor macam apa itu!

"Aku hanya mencoba menepisnya, dan ternyata tidak benar, kau cukup baik dan ramah untuk di ajak berbicara. Namaku Haku, salam kenal." Ucapnya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Teman pertamaku! Rasanya aku ingin menangis, akhirnya di semester ini aku mendapat teman.

"Kau akan kemana? Maaaf jika aku sedikit ikut campur."

"Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang." Ucapku.

"Pacar yaa." Ucapnya dan membuatku sangat malu.

"Be-begitulah. Hehehehe." Ucapku dan tertawa garing.

"Kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya padaku?"

Memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Haku? Ini jadi seperti bagaimana aku memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Shion atau Ino, tapi karena mereka sudah tahu, aku hanya perlu mengubah status kami.

Menatap Haku, dia gadis yang terlihat ramah dan baik, dia bahkan berusaha berbicara padaku agar tidak mendengar rumor tentangku, pantas saja kenapa aku merasa tidak ada yang ingin dekat denganku, mereka memikirkan aku ini gadis yang tidak akan bersosialisasi dengan siapa pun, aku pikir aku sudah di kutuk agar perlu mendapat teman.

"Tidak bisa yaa?" Ucap Haku.

"Te-tentu, maaf hanya membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin mencoba berteman denganmu, lagi pula kita ini satu kelompok loh di tugas kuliah lain, kau tidak lupa kan?"

Aku tidak lupa, hanya saja aku malu mencari siapa orang yang satu kelompok denganku, ternyata Haku.

"Maaf." Ucapku, aku merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang kita sudah saling kenal dan kita bisa buat tugas bersama nantinya."

"Uhm, mohon bantuannya."

"Mohon bantuannya juga."

Sejauh ini Haku terlihat baik-baik saja, dia pun mengikutiku untuk menemui Sasuke, aku sedikit malu, untuk pertama kalinya aku memperkenalkan teman kampus pertamaku kepada pacarku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee woiii...Xd

sepertinya bakalan banyak drama ini nantinya, eheheh.

dan di chapter ini author memunculkan Haku, dia akan menjadi teman Sakura di kampus... author jarang menggunakannya, tapi kalau ada Zabusa, author sangat ingin memasukkan Haku. =w= mereka couple boys lover tapi nggak kelihatan seperti boys lover, habisnya Haku kayak wanita Xd jadi di anggap straight saja, heheheheh...

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	48. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR ****SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****47 ~**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak melihat Sasuke, katanya dia berdiri dekat taman fakultas, tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat, mencoba melihat ke sana dan kemari, dimana pemuda itu?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haku, kami hanya berdiri dan aku yang bingung mencari Sasuke berada dimana.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, katanya berada di dekat taman fakultas.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Tinggi, putih, rambut hitam dan tatapannya sangat dingin." Ucapku mencoba mendeskripsikan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak melihatnya." Ucap Haku, sejujurnya Haku jauh lebih tinggi dariku, dia menunjuk ke arah beberapa mahasiswa berhenti berjalan hanya untuk menatap seseorang, mereka membuat Sasuke jadi tidak terlihat.

"Pacarmu sepertinya sangat populer yaa, apa dia mahasiswa di kampus ini?"

"Tidak, dia sudah lulus dan sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan."

"Begitu yaa, pacarmu tidak terlihat begitu tua. Hahaha, maaf, tapi sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum ada yang mengganggu pacarmu." Ucap Haku, dia tiba-tiba saja menarikku untuk bergegas, namun lagi-lagi ada yang menghalangi pandanganku kami hampir dekat dan aku bisa mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Apa kakak senior di kampus ini? Apa kami bisa minta nomer ponselmu?" Ucap mereka, gadis macam apa mereka? Kenapa begitu berani menggoda pacar orang!

"Hey, kalian, jangan mengganggunya, dia targetku." Ucap Haku bahkan menatap kesal pada mereka. Para gadis itu terlihat takut dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Menatap Sasuke, dia hanya menatapku sejenak dan menatap Haku.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, mereka benar-benar mengganggu." Ucap Haku.

Aku tidak percaya jika Haku akan bersikap seperti itu pada mereka, tapi itu jauh lebih baik, jika aku, mungkin aku akan marah-marah pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarikku dan rangkulan Haku pada lenganku terlepas.

"Aku menunggumu cukup lama." Ucap Sasuke, dia malah tidak memperdulikan Haku.

"Aku mencarimu, ternyata para gadis yang menutupimu."

"Apa kau masih ada kesibukan di kampus?"

"Aku ada kuliah sore."

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Eh?

"Tu-tunggu. Aku akan memperkenalkan temanku padamu." Ucapku, kenapa dia sangat tidak peduli pada Haku?

"Aku sudah melihatnya, apa lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, dan dia menatap tidak senang.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu." Kesalku, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Haku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, pergilah, pacar tipe overprotektif itu cukup sulit di tangani loh." Ucap Haku dan tersenyum ramah, di saat seperti ini Haku masih bisa bersikap baik, padahal dia yang menolongku untuk mengusir para gadis tadi.

Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa, dia hanya menarikku begitu saja, menoleh ke arah Haku dan seperti pamit padanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku pelan.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti menarikku setelah keluar dari area kampus, dia masih terdiam dan aku tidak suka jika Sasuke bersikap seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" Tanyaku dan merangkul lengannya.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya risih."

"Risih? Risih pada siapa?"

Jidatku tiba-tiba di sentilnya.

"Kau sangat tak pandai memilih teman, apa hanya orang itu yang berada di fakultasmu?"

"Haku? Dia baik, sangat baik, asal kau tahu saja dia teman pertamaku di fakultas."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan orang seperti itu hanya dalam hitungan menit? Carilah teman yang lain." Ucap Sasuke.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak menyukai Haku? Lagi pula Haku tidak terlihat akan berniat jahat padaku, lagi pula jika dia jahat, aku masih punya Temari dan Kiba, mereka akan membantuku, lagi-lagi aku selalu berharap pada mereka, tapi mereka tidak ingin aku diam jika mendapat masalah.

Apa mungkin ada hal lain? Menatap Sasuke.

Oh!

Aku tahu sekarang.

"Jadi kau sengaja melarangku berteman dengan para gadis karena tidak ingin mereka merebutmu dariku?" Ucapku dan Sasuke malah menatap malas padaku.

"Jangan bercanda, untuk apa aku peduli pada mereka."

"Katakan dengan jujur, kau pasti takut seperti itu, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga diri meskipun aku punya banyak teman gadis yang lebih cantik dariku, awas saja jika kau tertarik pada teman-temanku."

"Untuk apa aku tertarik pada mereka? Aku hanya tertarik padamu." Tegasnya.

Merangkulnya lebih erat, aku hanya mencoba memancingnya, tapi jawabannya terlalu berlebihan, aku jadi semakin cinta padanya.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, aku sangat lapar." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran yang enak di sekitar sini."

"Kau tahu area disini?"

"Sejujurnya aku pernah mendapat jalur undangan untuk kuliah di Universitas Kage, tapi saat itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk kuliah di sana, aku jadi memilih universitas K." Ucap Sasuke.

Jadi dia hampir menjadi mahasiswa di sini? Pantas saja dia cukup tahu area disini.

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba menepih di samping kami, aku lupa jika kakak ini akan selalu tiba-tiba muncul, melepaskan rangkulanku dari lengan Sasuke.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" Sapanya, dia menatap Sasuke sejenak.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat tenang menghadapi kak Gaara, mengingat kak Itachi bekerja padanya, Sasuke juga harus menjaga sikap.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah selesai dengan kuliahmu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku masih ada kuliah sore." Ucapku.

"Begitu ya, apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya kak Gaara padaku, sesekali dia akan melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"I-iya, aku-"

"-Kami akan pergi bersama." Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku.

"Kalian benar-benar teman akrab yaa." Ucap kakak Gaara dan terlihat senang, aku tak tahu dia senang atau bagaimana? Sebelumnya aku bisa melihat ekspresi berbeda di wajahnya.

"Maaf apa bisa kami pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku cukup terlambat yaa, lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi Sakura." Ucap kak Gaara.

"Ah, iya, aku harap bertemu kak lagi nanti dan bisa pergi bersama lagi." Ucapku, itu hanya ucapanku saja, tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kak Gaara akhirnya pergi, menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat menahan diri, tangannya terus mengepal dan aku sudah takut setengah mati jika Sasuke berbicara pada kak Gaara jika kami pacaran, bukannya aku ingin menutupinya, tapi belum waktunya, aku belum bisa membiarkan kedua orang tuaku tahu.

"Sasu-" Ucapanku terputus, Sasuke tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

"Maaf, aku hampir membuatmu dalam masalah." Ucapnya padaku.

"Aku tahu, kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya pada kak Gaara, terima kasih, kita mungkin akan mengatakannya lain waktu, aku ingin kedua orang tuaku mendengar langsung dariku tanpa sebuah perantara." Ucapku.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia mengerti akan keadaanku dan Sasuke tidak ingin membuatku terlibat masalah sendirian.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar, ayo katakan dimana restoran yang enak itu?" Ucapku, kembali merangkulnya dan berjalan bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari terlewatkan, aku dan Haku semakin akrab, hanya dia yang akan rajin mencariku meskipun kami kadang beda kelas, sekarang kami berada di perpustakaan dan mengerjakan tugas, Haku mulai mencari beberapa jawaban tugas kami di buku, sesekali dia akan sibuk pada ponselnya, dia akan tersenyum dan tertawa pelan saat menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengerjakannya sedang serius?" Tegurku, tugas ini tidak akan selesai jika dia kadang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, maaf Sakura." Ucapnya, menaruh ponselnya dan kembali mencari jawabannya di buku itu, ponselnya beberapa kali bergetar dan dia seperti tidak tahan untuk melihat siapa yang membuat ponselnya bergetar cukup lama.

"Apa aku terlalu memaksamu? Meskipun tugasnya tinggal tiga hari lagi, kita bisa selesaikan sekarang dan tidak perlu sibuk untuk beberapa hari lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, lagi pula aku juga punya tugas lain. Aku hanya sedang mengirim pesan pada pacarku, kami LDR-an, dan dia pria yang sangat sibuk, hari ini kami baru bisa saling mengirim pesan." Ucapnya dan tersenyum malu.

"Begitu yaa, kau sudah punya pacar dan kalian beda kota?"

"Iya, katanya dia akan berkunjung ke sini, karena kau sudah memperkenalkan pacarmu padaku, aku juga akan memperkenalkan pacarku."

Wah, Haku memang teman yang sangat baik, dia bahkan begitu terbuka padaku, aku juga tidak boleh bersikap seperti dulu, aku harus percaya pada temanku mulai sekarang, tidak hanya pada Haku, Shion, Ino, Temari dan lainnya juga.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat pacarmu, kau suka tipe seperti apa?" ucapku, aku jadi penasaran terhadap tipe pria yang di sukai Haku.

"Tinggu, kurus, kulit sawo matang dan pria yang terlihat sangat dewasa, kami bahkan beda 10 tahun loh."

"10 Tahun! U-umurnya cukup jauh juga yaa."

Haku suka pria yang tua, aku tak tahu tipenya seperti itu.

"Meskipun begitu kami sudah pacaran cukup lama, ini sudah menjadi tahun ke 5 kami."

Aku benar-benar takjub akan hubungan mereka yang begitu lama, aku dan Sasuke baru terhitung beberapa minggu, uhk! Aku jadi merindukannya, Sasuke cukup sibuk dan jarang-jarang bisa menemuiku, saat dia datang ke fakultas saja membuatku sangat senang, tapi sekarang aku melarangnya, aku tidak mau dia jadi pusat perhatian lagi dan di ganggu oleh para gadis genit di kampusku.

Sejam berlalu dan tugas kelompok kami akhirnya selesai, aku membiarkan Haku yang menyimpannya, sekarang aku sudah harus ke fakultas untuk kuliah berikutnya, gedung perpustakaan cukup jauh dari gedung fakultas, aku harus berjalan cepat dan berpisah dengan Haku, dia punya tugas lainnya lagi dan akan tinggal sementara waktu di perpustakaan, melewati area taman fakultas melihat sekitar dan mataku terfokus pada seorang pria yang lagi-lagi akan mencolok, aku bisa melihatnya dari gerbang kampus, dia hanya berdiri dan seperti mencari seseorang, bergegas bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok, ini benar-benar gila, kenapa kak Gaara mencariku? Dia selalu saja berkeliaran di kampus dan menungguku, sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah gangguan, tapi aku tak nyaman jika terus-terusan saja bertemu dengannya.

**Tringgg..~**

Sebuah pesan di ponselku.

**Gaara :( Apa kau sudah selesai kuliah? Aku ada di depan gerbang kampusmu )**

Aku tak salah lihat, dia benar-benar kak Gaara dan dia menungguku.

**Sakura :( Maaf kak, aku akan pulang malam, hari ini aku ada praktek. )**

**Gaara :( Baiklah, hari ini pun kau sangat sibuk yaa, mungkin lain kali saja, oh ya, kalau belum menjawab pernyataanku, Sakura. Aku masih menunggu. )**

Aku melupakan hal itu, kami sudah bertemu dan aku selalu diam saja jika dia akan mempertanyakan jawabanku tentang perasaannya, aku sudah berniat akan menolaknya, lagi pula Temari memintaku untuk menolak bagaimana pun kakaknya ingin memiliki hubungan denganku.

**Sakura :( Besok, aku akan menjawabnya, bagaimana jika kita bertemu besok sore? )**

**Gaara :( Aku senang mendengarnya, baiklah, besok sore, aku akan menunggumu, lalu, selamat kuliah )**

**Sakura :( Terima kasih, kak )**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

wah-wah kalian jadi mencurigai Haku yaa. uhmm..~

author tak tahu respon para reader tentang kemunculan haku mala seperti itu XD,

yaa, mari kita nikmati perjalanan drama ini. =w=

pengen cepat-cepat tamat, tapi masih panjang banget nih, haa...~ author sudah tak sabar membuat karya lain, tidak-tidak-tidak! harus fokus, fokus! nanti jadi kacau lagi kalau buat banyak fic.

sekali lagi, authot tak bosan untuk menyampaikan jika fic "gadis mimpi" belum bisa author lanjutkan, =w= maaf yaa, bukan hiatus, cuma nunggu fic ini kelar dulu baru author bakalan lanjutin. =w="

.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****48 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 18:05**

Melipat rapi jas laboratoriumku, hari ini begitu banyak praktek dan aku harus mengerjakan laporan lagi, kuliah itu cukup membuatku sibuk.

Berjalan keluar gerbang, aku bisa melihatnya menunggu tak jauh dari gerbang, aku sudah melarangnya datang, tapi katanya dia tidak ingin aku pulang sendiri saat malam hari, berjalan lebih cepat ke arahnya dan membuang diri ke arahnya begitu saja, Sasuke menangkapku dan memelukku.

"Kau pikir aku kasur?" Tegurnya, aku yakin dia cukup terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tibaku, hehehe, aku suka melakukan ini padanya.

"Ya, kau kasur yang empuk. Aku lelah." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, berdiri yang benar." Ucapnya.

"Iya-iya, kau cerewet sekali, apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat lelah?"

"Aku tahu, apa kau pikir aku tidak melalui masa-masa sepertimu?"

"Senpai telah berbicara, juniormu ini minta ampun." Ucapku dengan nada bercanda.

"Dasar anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Protesku, masih saja mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Kami mulai berjalan bersama menuju halte bus, padahal jarak kantor Sasuke dan kampus ini cukup jauh, dia jadi harus repot-repot menungguku setelah pulang kerja.

"Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapku, aku lupa untuk memberitahukan Sasuke tentang kak Gaara.

"Hn?"

"Sebelumnya saat aku liburan di kota kiri, aku bertemu kak Gaara." Menjedah sejenak dan melihat reaksi Sasuke, dia masih terlihat tenang. "Lalu, aku tak tahu apa yang kak Gaara pikirkan, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan hingga sekarang aku belum menjawab apapun, jika saja aku tidak bersamamu saat itu, dia mungkin sedang menunggu jawabanku." Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, rasanya sedikit membuatku khawatir, aku ingin saling terbuka pada Sasuke, apalagi ini menyangkut sebuah perasaan.

"Apa kau menyukainya juga?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Ha? Apa? Aku? Aku menyukainya sebatas dia adalah kakak Temari, aku tidak memikirkan sebuah perasaan lebih terhadapnya."

"Jika tidak ada perasaan apapun, sebaiknya kau katakan lebih cepat, kau menggantungkan perasaan seseorang."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja-"

Aku bingung untuk menjawabnya, ini sangat mudah, tinggal katakan saja, aku tidak bisa, tapi kak Gaara begitu dekat dengan ayah, semuanya jadi kacau ketika aku memikirkan penolakan itu.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Ucap Sasuke dan aku tidak berani mengatakannya, aku tidak ingin mengatakan jika kedua orang tuaku telah menemui kak Gaara dan mereka menerima baik kak Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan segera mengatakannya." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum lega.

"Mau makan sesuatu sebelum pulang?"

"Mau! Aku sangat lapar, aku ingin makan ramen!" Ucapku.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu berbuka pada Sasuke, tapi untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau dia mundur hanya karena kedua orang tuaku, aku sudah memiliki kebahagiaanku tersendiri.

Kami mulai berjalan dan menggenggam satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah menyiapkan diri saat akan bertemu dengannya dan menjawab segalanya, tapi.

**Gaara : ( Maaf Sakura, kita tunda dulu pertemuannya, aku ada tugas dadakan dan harus keluar kota, setelah aku kembali, berjanjilah untuk menjawabnya. )**

Bagaimana mungkin dia membuatku menunggu lagi! Aku sudah siap dengan jawabanku, bagaimana pun ayah dan ibu menyukainya, aku harus menolaknya, apa aku tolak saja melalui pesan? Tapi itu juga tidak baik, seharusnya bertemu langsung dan sampaikan dengan baik, aku jadi pusing memikirkannya lagi.

"Ada apa dengan wajah galau itu?" Tegur Haku padaku.

"Si-siapa yang galau?" Ucapku.

"Wajahmu menandakan kau galau."

"Jangan seenaknya mengatakan aku galau. Apa hari ini kita sekelas?" Ucapku, sejak tadi aku hanya duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku, dosennya terlambat dan kami para mahasiswa masih menunggu.

"Tidak, tapi aku bosan menunggu jam mata kuliahku, aku disini saja menemanimu." Ucapnya.

Hari ini dia terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, gadis ramah yang jarang sekali aku temukan, tapi aku juga jarang melihatnya bersama mahasiswa lain.

"Apa kau tidak punya teman selain aku?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja banyak, tapi mereka di fakultas lain dan hanya ada di ekskul teater."

"He? Kau masih sempat mengambil ekskul di kala tugas fakultas begitu banyak?"

"Aku senang dengan teater, disini juga memiliki ekskul teater yang cukup terkenal loh."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ekskul, lagi pula itu bukan sebuah mata kuliah yang wajib."

"Kau jarang bersenang-senang."

Bersenang-senang yaa?

Aku kadang tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, dulu motifasiku hanya belajar dan belajar, hingga bersosialisasi pun sampai terlupakan, saat masuk ke jenjang SMA aku baru bisa bersosialisasi meskipun kadang bersenang-senang bersama Ino, Temari dan Shion masih aku anggap hal yang mengganggu.

"Tidak, teman-teman SMAku masih rajin menghubungiku dan kami kadang akan pergi bersama." Ucapku.

"Enaknya...~ teman-teman SMAmu masih begitu peduli."

"Apa kau tidak berhubungan dengan teman-teman SMAmu lagi?"

"Untuk apa? Mereka semuanya tidak mempedulikan aku." Ucap Haku dan aku melihat sorot sedih disana.

Aku mulai penasaran dengan teman kampusku ini, latar belakang Haku tidak begitu tereksploitasikan, dia bahkan jarang menceritakan hal pribadinya padaku, kecuali pacarnya saja yang pernah di ceritakannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran akan masa SMAmu, jangan-jangan mereka sering membullymu." Ucapku.

"Wah, kau pandai menebak." Ucap Haku.

Eh? Jadi itu benar?

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya." Ucapku, aku jadi merasa bersalah, mengatakan masa lalu seseorang bahkan dengan wajah santai.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula hal itu memang sangat di sayangkan."

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada yang akan membullymu lagi!" Ucapku dengan tegas, Haku hanya tertawa dan kami mulai tenang setelah seorang dosen masuk.

Haku benar-benar masuk ke kelas yang bukan kelasnya hingga dosen selesai menerangkan, dia pun mengajakku ke sebuah kafe dengan diskon sebuah _stroberi shortcake_ yang menjadi menu terbaru mereka.

"Aku sudah lama ingin datang ke sini, kemarin aku sempat melihat promo mereka saat berjalan melewati jalur ini." Ucap Haku padaku, dia sangat suka makanan manis.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, selama ini jarang ada yang mengajakku pergi, aku sulit berteman dengan siapapun di fakultas."

"Aku mengetahuinya."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sering melihatmu loh."

"Kita akan terus bersama hingga lulus." Ucapku, aku jadi bersemangat bersamanya. "Lau, kapan pacarmu akan datang?" Tanyaku, sejujurnya aku hanya penasaran ingin melihat pacar tipe Haku, apa benar-benar akan cukup tua?

"Seminggu lagi! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya pulang."

"Uhm, jika kalian bersama, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku, aku ingin tahu bagaimana gaya pacaran Haku, aku sedikit bingung memperlakukan Sasuke sebagai pacar, karena kami dulunya begitu akrab dan meskipun teman terasa berbeda, sekarang sebagai pacar, aku malah memperlakukannya sama seperti kita berteman dulu.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, jalan-jalan, memasak bersama, menonton, aku rasa gaya pacaran seperti pada umumnya, dia bukan tipe romantis, tapi dia senang jika aku memintanya untuk melakukan apapun."

Tipe yang dewasa seperti itu yaa. Mereka lebih memikirkan pendapat pasangan mereka. Jika itu Sasuke, dia selalu bertindak lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Aku hanya tahu dia tipe overprotektif, bukannya itu menyusahkan? Tipe tukang cemburu itu menyebalkan."

Aku hanya ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Haku, dia begitu pandai menebak sikap seseorang, apa Sasuke tipe pacar yang tukang cemburu? Sebelumnya saat aku berbicara tentang kak Gaara dia begitu tenang, aku rasa dia tipe yang sulit untuk di pahami.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya, bahkan saat kami masih berteman." Ucapku.

"Oh, aku mengerti, berteman dengan seorang pemuda itu memang sangat sulit, jadi kau terjebak dalam drama pertemanan berubah menjadi cinta?" Ucapnya dan tertawa.

Aku rasa itu semacam ejekan, tapi itu juga benar, awalnya aku hanya berharap berteman dengannya, selama pendekatakan itu, aku rasa itu bukan sebuah perasaan ingin berteman, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih berarti baginya dan melebihi rasa berteman ini.

"Permisi, apa kau Haku?" Tanya seseorang dan membuatku menoleh, menatap beberapa orang pemuda, mereka ada tiga orang dan menatap Haku secara bersamaan.

Haku tidak menjawab apapun, tapi saat aku menatap ke arahnya, dia terlihat khawatir.

"Hey, mana mungkin gadis cantik ini Haku? Kau hanya salah lihat." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini bikin kami bingung saja."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Benar-benar, lagi pula Haku seorang pemuda, mana mungkin cantik? Dan dia seorang gadis, maafkan atas sikap bodoh teman kami."

Setelah pemuda itu meminta maaf, mereka akhirnya pergi, namun Haku tetap diam, sejak tadi dia tidak menanggapi ucapan mereka, ada apa?

"Haku?" Panggilku dan menyentuh tangannya, sepertinya melamun.

"Ah! Maaf Sakura, aku tidak mendengarmu." Ucapnya, sejenak Haku terlihat takut saat aku menyentuhnya, sesuatu sedang tidak beres.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku, aku bingung dengan perubahan sikap Haku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, wajahnya terlihat berusaha ceria.

Menghabiskan kue kami dan bergegas pulang, Haku memiliki jalur pulang yang berbeda.

Sebelum beranjak dari sana, tiba-tiba lenganku di tariknya.

"Pacarku ada di sekitar kampus, kita harus menemuinya." Ucap Haku, dia tidak jadi pulang dan mengajakku kembali ke gerbang kampus.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat pacar Haku, bagaimana tampangnya? Kami pun berjalan cukup cepat hingga beberapa meter lagi sampai di depan gerbang, Haku terlihat sangat senang dan terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang pria yang memakai kemeja abu-abu dengan lengan panjang yang gulungnya sebatas siku dan celana hitam panjangnya, tunggu, pria itu, aku masih mengingatnya, dia pria yang sama saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kak Gaara di kota Kiri.

Langkahku terhenti dan Haku sudah melompat ke arah pacarnya, dia bahkan memeluk pacarnya sangat erat, aku tidak salah lihat kan? Dia, pria itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau pulang lebih cepat, aku pikir masih seminggu lagi.." Ucap Haku pada pacarnya, aku jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana atmosfir di antara mereka, pacaran beda negara itu sangat tidak menyenangkan, apalagi pria ini sangat sibuk, seakan rasa rindu mereka yang telah tertumpuk akhirnya terluapkan begitu saja.

"Aku mempercepat jadwal pulangku." Ucap Zabusa.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu." Ucap Haku dan tatapan Zabusa mengarah padaku.

"Oh, kita bertemu lagi nona Sakura." Ucapnya.

"A-aku tidak percaya jika anda dan Haku pacaran." Ucapku, sejujurnya ini membuatku cukup terkejut.

Haku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Haku pada Zabusa.

"Uhm, dia kenalan salah satu rekan kerjaku." Ucap Zabusa.

"Sungguh? Dunia begitu sempit yaa." Ucap Haku dan tersenyum.

"Sangat sempit, hingga dia melakukan segala cara agar bisa bersama gadis yang di sukainya, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" Ucap Zabusa, aku kembali terkejut, bagaimana Zabusa tahu jika kak Gaara memiliki perasaan padaku?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa rekan kerjamu bernama Sasuke?" Tanya Haku pada Zabusa.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak mengenal pria itu, nama rekan kerjaku adalah Gaara, dia sampai mengejar nona Sakura ke kota Kiri hanya untuk bersama orang yang di sukainya."

Haku terdiam, sedangkan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, kak Gaara berbohong padaku, dia bukan tidak sengaja ke kota Kiri, tapi dia memang sudah merencanakannya.

"Ada apa ini? Bukannya pacar Sakura bernama Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana dengan pria yang bernama Gaara itu?" Haku menatapku, seakan menuntut sebuah kebenaran.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

chapter ini author memperlihatkan sebagian penjelasan tentang Haku dan Zabusa, lalu apa benar mereka baik? ya ya ya =w= mari kita lihat saja nanti. eheheh.

lagi-lagi Sakura gagal menjawab pernyataan Gaara XD.

.

.

See you next chapter


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****49 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku rasa ada kesalahpahaman." Ucapku, aku harus segera menjelaskan segalanya. "Tapi, aku harap tuan Zabusa tidak mengatakan hal ini pada kak Gaara." Ucapku lagi, aku tidak ingin hal yang aku tutupi jadi terbongkar, apalagi tuan Zabusa ini cukup dekat dengan kak Gaara.

"Aku janji, nona, dan panggil saja Zabusa, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang yang sangat tua." Ucapnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Zabusa itu tipe yang menepati janji." Ucap Haku, aku jadi bisa percaya padanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar, dia adalah orang yang aku sukai, namanya Sasuke dan bukan kak Gaara, kami hanya sebatas teman, aku tidak tahu apa yang kak Gaara lakukan hingga ikut datang ke kota Kiri." Aku mulai menjelaskan segalanya.

"Begitu rupanya, dia tiba-tiba ingin berbicara pekerjaan denganku, bahkan repot-repot datang ke kota Kiri, selain membicarakan pekerjaan, dia sengaja datang untuk menemui seorang gadis yang cukup membuatnya tertarik. Jika seperti yang kau ucapkan itu, tolong berhati-hati lah pada Gaara." Ucap Zabusa padaku.

"Hey, bagaimana kau berteman dengan pria jahat? Kau tidak seharusnya berteman dengan pria bernama Gaara itu." Haku jadi mengomel-ngomel pada pacarnya.

"Kami hanya rekan kerja, tidak lebih dari sekedar rekan." Ucap Zabusa.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pertemuan mereka.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan nona Sakura." Ucap ramah Zabusa padaku.

"Sampai ketemu besok di kelas Sakura!" Ucap Haku padaku.

Berjalan setapak menuju halte bus, mereka terlihat cukup mesra dan saling memahami, Haku jadi cukup berubah saat bersama Zabusa. Mengingat kembali peringatan Zabusa, sama seperti Temari yang memberiku peringatan tentang kakaknya, setidaknya dia sedang keluar kota dan aku tidak perlu merasa was-was lagi, melirik sekitar, aku masih tidak percaya jika aku tidak di ikuti oleh seseorang.

Menatap layar ponselku, Sasuke tidak menghubungiku seharian, aku harap itu bukan karena pembicaraan kita sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin dia menghindariku hanya karena kak Gaara, lagi pula dia sudah menyuruhku untuk menolak, tapi waktu bertemu kak Gaara selalu tertunda, dia orang yang sibuk, itu adalah wajar, aku jadi tidak sempat untuk menolaknya.

**Sakura : ( Aku merindukanmu )**

Mengirim sebuah pesan yang cukup memalukan, aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini padanya, sebuah bus berhenti, beberapa orang yang juga ikut menunggu di halte mulai naik, untung saja masih ada kursi kosong dekat jendela, duduk dan kembali menatap layar ponselku, tidak ada balasan, pesanku juga belum di baca, apa aku hubungi saja?

Mencoba menghubunginya dan ponsel milik Sasuke sedang tidak aktif, mencari nomer kak Itachi dan mencoba menghubunginya, mungkin saja ponselnya sedang nonaktif atau baterainya habis.

"_Halo, Sakura? Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" _

"Apa Sasuke bersama kak Itachi?"

"_Tidak, aku masih berada di kantor."_

"Eh? Ma-maaf, aku sudah mengganggu kakak."

"_Tidak, kebetulan aku sedang istirahat sejenak, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa dia membuat masalah lagi? Aku yang akan menghajarnya."_

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, mungkin ponselnya memang sedang tidak aktif."

"_Begitu yaa, aku akan mengabarimu jika menemuinya." _

Menghela napas, kak Itachi jadi begitu galak jika mendengar aku membicarakan Sasuke, apa yang Sasuke lakukan hingga membuat kakaknya seperti itu? Mungkin dia pernah membuat masalah dan malah membuat kak Itachi marah padanya, itu tidak mungkin, aku malah memikirkan hal konyol, kak Itachi begitu menyayangi adiknya.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sasuke hanya menatap layar ponselnya yang mati, dia lupa untuk mengisi baterainya, beranjak dari meja kerjanya berjalan menuju tempat untuk membuat kopi, seseorang juga tengah membuat kopi di sana.

"Apa kau lembur juga Sasuke?" Ucap Hayate, seorang pria yang lebih tua dari Sasuke, dia pun sudah bekerja selama 8 tahun di tempat ini.

"Hn, aku mendapat banyak tugas."

"Begitu yaa. Aku pikir kau akan di perlakukan khusus oleh ibu direktur, bukannya dia hanya dekat denganmu? Pegawai lain saja tidak begitu di anggap olehnya."

"Itu tidak benar, aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya, hanya kebetulan dia memintaku untuk membantunya."

Hayate mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berbicara lebih pelan.

"Apa kau tahu, beberapa pegawai sering membicarakanmu dan ibu direktur, mereka bahkan mengatakan jika kalian memiliki hubungan." Ucap Hayate.

"Mereka hanya berbicara omong kosong." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapannya itu menajam.

"A-aku tahu, itu juga tidak benar, mereka hanya sering bergosip saja, hahahha." Ucap Hayate, dia pun merasa bersalah sendiri setelah mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

"Ibu direktur sering memanggilmu bahkan mengajakmu pergi, mereka jadi memikirkan aneh-aneh, aku harap kau tidak perlu memikirkan jika mereka berbicara seperti itu."

"Dan bagaimana kakak bertahan bekerja padanya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ini pekerjaanku, tapi sebelumnya bukan dia ibu direkturnya, perusahaan ini di ambil alih, makanya sekarang wanita bernama Mei Terumi itu menjadi direktur utama. Dia memang cantik dan tidak terlihat tua, tapi sikapnya kadang sedikit aneh jika pada pekerja pria."

"Apa kakak juga rajin menggosipkannya?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, ah, maaf jika ucapanku jadi terkesan menyindirnya, tolong jangan laporkan pada ibu direktur, dia mungkin akan memecatku."

"Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe dengan mulut seperti itu."

"Terima kasih Sasuke dan aku akan kembali ke mejaku."

Sasuke hanya menatap sejenak pria itu, di kantor perusahaan ini pun terlalu banyak orang yang membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, Sasuke telah selesai dengan segelas kopinya, telepon kantor berdering dan dia akan di panggil lagi ke ruangan direktur.

Mengetuk beberapa kali dan suara wanita dari dalam mengijinkannya masuk.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini Sasuke?" Tanyanya, bahkan tersenyum manis pada pemuda yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Aku masih punya banyak data laporan keuangan yang perlu aku selesaikan."

"Kau bisa berikan pada timmu saja, biarkan mereka mengerjakan bagianmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, mereka juga punya banyak pekerjaan."

"Kau begitu sulit yaa Sasuke."

"Aku disini untuk bekerja."

"Aku tahu, aku suka dengan pemuda yang pekerja keras, baiklah, kau bisa menunda pekerjaanmu itu, hari ini ada pertemuan dengan klien."

"Aku pikir anda memiliki asisten."

"Dia sudah aku buat sibuk dengan pekerjaan lain, tolong jangan menolak, klien ini cukup penting."

"Baik." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit pasrah, direktur utamanya memang cukup aneh, dia selalu saja mengajaknya keluar begitu saja, sebelumnya Sasuke sempat meninggalkannya di butik karena bertemu Sakura dan tidak peduli dengan wanita itu, esoknya setelah kejadian Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja, Mei Terumi ini seakan tidak peduli dan tetap senang jika harus mengajak Sasuke.

"Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku mengganti posisimu? Bagaimana jika naik jabatan jadi asistenku saja?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah puas dengan jabatanku yang sekarang."

"Sayang sekali yaa Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku akan kembali ke tempatku."

"Ah tunggu, satu hal lagi." Ucap wanita berambut oranges ini, berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tak tahu ini adalah rumor atau gosip atau hanya informasi palsu, tapi apa kau pernah bekerja bersama pria bernama Suigetsu?"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam dan menatap wanita itu lebih lama, dia pikir tidak akan ada yang pernah mengungkit lagi masalah pekerjaannya yang dulu.

"Aku rasa itu hanya berita bohong." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membuat siapapun tahu dengan kebenaran tentang pekerjaannya dulu.

"Ini aneh sekali, padahal informasinya dari seorang wanita yang sudah menggunakan jasa itu."

"Apa aku sudah bisa kembali, direktur?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan cukup menekankan kata direktur itu, Sasuke ingin wanita di hadapannya ini sadar dengan jabatannya dan bagaimana pegawai lainnya memandang dirinya jika terus bersikap seperti wanita penggoda.

"Maaf jika menahanmu cukup lama, ingat sejam lagi kita berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya terdiam, beberapa hari ini pun dia sibuk dengan begitu banyak pekerjaan, belum lagi jika Terumi mengajaknya keluar hingga segala pekerjaannya tertunda, Sasuke harus kembali sibuk mengerjakannya dan waktu untuk bertemu Sakura menjadi semakin sulit.

Mereka akhirnya tiba, seorang supir milik Terumi mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai basement dan menunggu mereka, Sasuke jadi harus melakukan hal ini, dia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan banyak laporan dari pada harus pergi bersama Terumi.

"Hey, bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum?" Tegur Terumi pada Sasuke.

"Wajahku memang seperti ini." Ucap malas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, kau pemuda yang tampan, meskipun tidak tersenyum wajahmu memang jauh lebih menggoda."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan konyol direkturnya ini, mereka berjalan masuk dan di tuntun seorang pelayan setelah Terumi mengucapkan sebuah nama, mereka telah di tunggu.

Sasuke tak tahu jika klien yang di maksud Terumi adalah salah satu wanita yang pernah menggunakan jasanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sasuke, apa kabar?" Ucap ramah wanita itu.

Tangan pemuda ini mengepal, seakan dia tengah di permainkan oleh Terumi, mencoba menenangkan diri dan berusaha berbicara lebih tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah menanyakan kabarku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Terumi.

"Tentu, walaupun hanya sekali." Ucap wanita itu dan menatap senang ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak menyinggung tentang apa yang pernah mereka lakukan tapi Sasuke merasa jika Terumi sengaja melakukan ini. "Kau sudah menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa, apa sekarang kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, aku sudah punya pacar." Tegas Sasuke.

Terumi menatap tak suka akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, sudah ada wanita beruntung yang bersamamu. Bagaimana wanita itu? Apa dia cantik? Atau di pandai-"

"-Dia gadis baik-baik dari kalangan yang baik, dan maaf aku pikir pertemuan ini untuk berbicara hal penting tentang bisnis anda dengan ibu direktur, aku harap tidak perlu membicarakan masalah pribadi seseorang." Potong Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau akan tersinggung, maaf yaa Sasuke." Ucap wanita itu, sedikit membuatnya kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke yang memotong pembicaraannya.

"Jangan marah seperti Sasuke, mari kita membicarakan bisnis sekarang." Ucap Terumi, dia melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke setelah wanita yang cukup akrab dengan Terumi ini menyinggung pacar Sasuke, dia pun penasaran dengan siapa gadis yang bersama pemuda ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tringg…~**

Ponsel Sakura berdering, sebuah pesan dari Shion.

**Shion : ( Lihat apa yang aku temukan? ) **

Sakura hanya menatap sebuah pesan dan foto yang di kirim Shion.

**Sakura : ( kalian bertemu? )**

**Shion : ( Tidak, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya, tapi dia seperti fokus ke arah lain dan tidak melihatku. )**

**Sakura : ( Apa kau tahu siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu? )**

**Shion : ( Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkanmu, lagi pula Temari sudah mengatakan padaku dan Ino jika akhirnya kalian pacaran. )**

**Sakura : ( Aku sungguh tak tahu jika Sasuke akan pergi dengan seorang wanita, dia bahkan belum membalas pesanku. )**

**Shion : ( Tenanglah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi kepikiran, tapi ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja, jika bertemu Sasuke, bicaralah, aku yakin Sasuke akan terbuka padamu. Dan selamat untuk hubungan kalian, kenapa tidak beritahu padaku! )**

**Sakura : ( Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, tapi karena Temari sudah lebih dulu mengatakannya, aku rasa tidak perlu, terima kashi Shion ) **

Shion tidak lagi membalas pesan Sakura, hari ini perasaannya sedikit campur aduk, Shion tiba-tiba mengirim sebuah foto dimana Sasuke pergi ke sebuah restoran bersama wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Sasuke, wanita itu bahkan menggandeng lengannya, sejak tadi pun Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya dan Itachi belum memberinya kabar.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

nggak sempat update hari sabtu, sibuk cyiingg...~ jadinya baru bisa up senin ini hehehehe.

maaf kisahnya menjadi drama-dramaan =w= biar seru wkwkwkwkwk, harapan author, hehehe.

di chapter ini, kalian tahu kan, yang namanya "aib" ada saja yang masih bahas-bahas padahal dah lewat. =w=. jadi chapter ini, ya gitu eh, XD makin rumit sajo..

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****50 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

**[ Kampus Kage ]**

Berjalan menuju kelas, perasaanku jadi campur aduk, kemarin Shion tidak sengaja bertemu Sasuke di sebuah restoran bersama seorang wanita, wanita yang terlihat cantik dan terlihat sangat dewasa, aku sampai memimpikan hal buruk tentang mereka, tidak-tidak! Aku harus selalu percaya pada Sasuke, tapi hal ini membuatku sampai kepikiran, aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, siapa wanita itu? Apa hubungan mereka?

**July-24 : ( Maaf aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu, baterai ponselku habis dan aku ada lembur hingga malam. )**

Menatap pesan yang Sasuke kirim, kenapa dia mengatakan lembur jika kemarin Shion melihatnya? Apa Sasuke sedang mencoba berbohong padaku?

**Sakura : ( Aku ingin bertemu denganmu )**

**July-24 : ( Aku cukup sibuk, aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika aku sudah punya waktu )**

Ha? Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia sedang menghindar? Kenapa begitu sibuk? Dia jadi membuatku curiga, seharusnya dia mengatakan apa yang terjadi kemarin, bukan membahas pekerjaannya, aku jadi kecewa padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Ucap seseorang dan merangkulku.

Menoleh dan melihat wajah ceria Haku.

"Apa ini? Kau begitu senang." Ucapku.

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Dia pasti menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarnya, mereka jarang bertemu dan Haku sangat merindukannya, aku jadi iri, pria bernama Zabusa itu bahkan sampai repot-repot mempercepat kedatangannya, sedangkan aku dan Sasuke, hanya berada di satu kota, tapi sangat sulit untuk bertemu.

"Kau cemberut lagi, ada apa?" Tegur Haku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, mungkin tidak perlu aku katakan pada Haku.

"Apa kau merasa khawatir tentang kemarin? Zabusa memang sangat dekat pria dengan bernama Gaara itu, tapi aku janji padamu, dia tidak akan mengatakan jika kau sudah pacaran dan pria itu adalah pria dengan tatapan menusuk." Ucap Haku dan terkekeh, dia bahkan menyindir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya, lagi pula Zabusa sudah mengatakannya padaku, aku akan percaya pada kalian." Ucapku.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan hal itu. Apa sekarang mata kuliahmu hari ini?"

"Biomedik dasar."

"Apa? Aku tidak masuk kuliah itu hari ini, kelas kita berbeda lagi, semester berikutnya kita harus sama-sama menyusun jadwal kuliah, aku tidak ingin kelas kita terpisah lagi."

"Baiklah, dan sepertinya aku perlu belajar darimu."

"Belajar tentang apa? Bukannya kau jauh lebih pintar? Asal kau tahu saja, nilaimu sangat tinggi di antara angkatan kita."

"Bukan hal itu, tapi tentang jarang bertemu pacar."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin belajar bagaimana rasanya tidak menemui pacarmu? Ya aku rasa kau cocok belajar pada ahlinya, meskipun kami LDR-an, kami masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini, apa pacarmu sangat sibuk hingga kalian tidak bisa bertemu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jika itu aku, aku akan datang ke kantornya."

"Eh? Kau berani melakukan hal itu?"

"Tentu, waktu ulang tahun Zabusa, aku segera membeli tiket ke kota Kiri dan memberinya kejutan, aku sampai datang ke kantornya."

"Apa dia tidak marah?"

"Marah? Tentu saja tidak, Zabusa bahkan sangat senang, aku sangat ingin membuatnya terharu, tapi dia bukan tipe seperti itu."

Haku memberiku sedikit saran, apa aku juga harus datang ke kantor Sasuke? Jika aku datang, apa akan baik-baik saja? Aku sedikit cemas, tapi jika aku tiba-tiba datang, aku mungkin bisa mengetahui wanita itu, mungkin saja mereka satu tempat kerja, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkan hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi, mungkin saja ada 15 lantai, kak Itachi yang memberitahukanku tempat Sasuke bekerja, aku sedikit takut, tapi aku harus berusaha menemui Sasuke.

Berhenti di bagian resepsionis dan mencoba menanyakan pegawai mereka yang bernama Sasuke, wanita itu mulai menghubungi bagian ruangan Sasuke namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Maaf nona, mungkin saja Sasuke sedang keluar." Ucapnya.

"Begitu yaa, terima kasih." Ucapku.

Sia-sia aku datang ke sini, aku pikir Sasuke sedang bekerja, lalu kemana dia?

Aku masih tidak ingin menyerah menemuinya.

"Jika Sasuke telah kembali, katakan aku akan menunggunya." Ucapku.

"Baik nona."

Duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu, dia akan segera kembali, aku pikir seperti itu, akhirnya melihatnya, dia baru saja keluar dari lift, mencoba memanggilnya, tapi tidak akan sopan jika aku yang sudah terlihat dewasa seperti ini, meneriakkan namanya, aku harus menjaga sikap dan mencoba menghampirinya, belum sempat beranjak dari tempat dudukku, aku melihat wanita itu lagi, wanita yang sama di dalam foto itu, bergegas mengambil sebuah majalah dan menutupi wajahku, aku tidak jadi ingin menemui Sasuke, aku harap dia tidak melihatku.

"Sasuke."

Mencoba melirik, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Seorang gadis mencarimu, dia sedang berada di ruang tunggu."

Ah sial! Aku lupa, aku sudah mengatakan pada wanita di bagian resepsionis itu, bergegas kabur dari ruang tunggu, aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi, untung saja toiletnya dekat, bergegas masuk dan aku akan disini hingga Sasuke pergi.

Datang ke sini adalah pilihan yang buruk, seharusnya aku tidak perlu datang, saran Haku cukup baik, tapi aku tidak seperti dia, Zabusa mungkin tidak akan dekat dengan wanita mana pun, makanya Haku begitu mempercayainya.

**Dreet..dreett..dreeet…**

Ponselku berdering, menatap layar ponselku, Sasuke menghubungiku, resepsionis itu pasti yang mengatakan bagaimana ciri-ciriku.

"Halo Sasuke? Ada apa?" Ucapku dan berusaha tenang.

"_Apa kau mencoba datang ke tempat kerjaku?"_ Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, nada suaranya juga terdengar kesal.

"Tidak, aku ada di kampus, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana kantormu." Bohongku.

"Baiklah."

**Tuk.**

Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan mematikannya begitu saja, ini membuatku semakin kecewa, dia hanya menghubungiku karena resepsionis itu mengatakan bagaimana penampilan gadis yang mencarinya.

Menunggu di dalam toilet hingga beberapa menit terlewatkan, mungkin saja mereka sudah pergi, mencoba mengintip keluar dan aku tidak melihat mereka lagi, berjalan ke arah resepsionis tadi.

"Eh? Kau yang mencari Sasuke tadi? Katanya dia tidak menemukanmu di ruang tunggu, jadi aku katakan bagaimana penampilanmu, sekarang dia sudah pergi." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, jika bertemu Sasuke lagi, jangan katakan jika aku tadi masih ada, maaf sudah merepotkan anda."

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap wanita itu dan terlihat bingung.

Aku harus bergegas kembali ke kampus, aku cukup kesalnya dengannya, aku jadi terus berpikiran negatif jika masa lalunya mempengaruhi dirinya, dia akan dengan mudah dekat dengan wanita lain, meskipun mereka jauh lebih tua.

Kantor Sasuke dan kampusku cukup jauh, memakan waktu sejam perjalanan menggunakan bus, aku akan mencari Haku, berbicara padanya akan lebih baik, seharusnya aku menghubungi Shion lagi untuk berbicara dengannya, dia yang melihat Sasuke, tapi aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman untuk menghubunginya, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, lagi pula ada Haku bersamaku.

Aku cukup terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju fakultasku, kenapa dia ada disana! Aku pikir dia pergi bersama wanita itu, apa dia benar-benar memastikan aku ada di kampus? I-ini gawat, aku harus cepat-cepat masuk dan berusaha terlihat alami jika sedang berada di kampus, berhenti sejenak dan menunggu, dia akan menghubungiku pasti.

**Tringg..~**

**July-24 : ( Kau ada dimana? )**

Ternyata benar, Sasuke mencariku.

**Sakura : ( ada apa mencariku? Bukannya hari ini kau pun sangat sibuk hingga aku tidak bisa menemuimu. )**

**July-24 : ( Aku ada di kampusmu sekarang )**

**Sakura : ( Sungguh! Katakan kau ada dimana? Aku akan menghampirimu )**

**July-24 : ( taman dekat gerbang ) **

Kenapa dia ada disana! Sasuke pasti akan melihatku jika baru saja masuk dan dari arah gerbang, dia pasti berpikiran jika aku bohong tidak datang ke kantornya, aku jadi serba salah.

Sepertinya aku sedang sial, sekarang aku harus hadapi kesialanku ini. Berjalan gontai ke arah taman, aku sudah bisa melihat Sasuke, tapi langkahku terhenti, Haku ada disana, mereka bertemu dan seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu, untung saja ada Haku, aku jadi tertolong, Sasuke hanya terfokus untuk berbicara dengannya, mempercepat langkahku dan hal aneh terjadi, Haku tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

Apa yang di lakukannya! Kenapa dia memeluk Sasuke! Aku pikir Haku adalah gadis yang baik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Kesalku, hari ini aku sudah melihat hingga dua wanita menempel padanya, kenapa dia begitu mudah tertarik pada banyak wanita? Katanya hanya tertarik padaku, aku jadi kepikirkan jika benar Sasuke adalah _playboy_.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu! Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kalian lakukan!" Ucapku, aku tidak bisa tenang lagi. "Haku, aku pikir kau teman yang baik, apa seperti ini caramu memperlakukan aku?" Ucapku pada Haku.

Haku hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau salah paham." Ucap Sasuke.

"Salah paham! Apa di kantormu juga salah paham? Kau bahkan berbohong mengatakan lembur padaku, Shion melihatmu kemarin bersama seorang wanita yang bersamamu saat keluar dari kantormu."

"Kau datang ke kantor? Kau bohong padaku?"

"Iya, aku bohong! Lalu, apa kau juga tidak bohong padaku?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kau salah paham."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku melihatnya!" Aku semakin kesal.

Suaraku pun cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa mahasiswa datang melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura tenanglah." Ucap Haku.

"Tenang katamu, aku sangat percaya padamu, kau juga sudah punya pacar, kenapa malah bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke?" Tegasku, marah.

Aku jadi semakin muak, aku tak mengerti lagi, bagaimana hubungan ini berjalan, teman dan pacar? Aku sudah berusaha untuk menerima segalanya, berusaha untuk terbuka pada mereka, aku akan mengubah diriku yang dulu, tapi aku hanya mendapat kekecewaan setelahnya.

Bergegas pergi sebelum mahasiswa lain semakin ramai melihat drama memuakkan ini.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Teriak Haku dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Berjalan lebih cepat, aku sangat marah, jika dia menganggapku teman kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku hingga memberi saran? Tapi sekarang dia bersama Sasuke dan memeluknya, untuk apa memeluk Sasuke?

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika kau salah paham." Ucap Sasuke dan menahanku.

Langkahku terhenti dan genggaman erat pada pergelangan tanganku hingga rasanya cukup sakit, aku sudah berusaha menjauh dari kerumunan mahasiswa lain.

"Bisakah kau tidak kasar pada Sakura?" Ucap Haku dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

Ada drama apa lagi ini?

Sekarang Haku terlihat seperti melindungiku dari Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, menjauh dari Sakura." Ucap Sasuke bahkan menatap marah pada Haku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Update...~

owooowoo... drama lagi dram lagi, jadi terombang ambing nih perasaan, XD

sekarang sudah memasuki 50 chapter *joget-joget nggk jelas* huufff... senangnya bisa buat sebanyak ini dan tetap konsisten =w= walaupun jatuhnya jadi drama sinteron banget yaa, wkwkwkwkkw, tolong jangan salah paham, alur cerita tanpa drama itu bakalan datar *ngomong apa sih* hahahaa.

baiklah, masih pada sanggup...! *mana suaranya* kita sudah sampai pada 50 chapter! *heboh sendiri*

uhuk, okey cukup.

author sempatkan lihat review dan menemukan reader yang author harap dia baca juga, ternyata kamu- **mrsyounya27** baca juga yaa. *terharu* terima kasih.

dan siapapun yang baru baca fic ini atau udah baca ini tapi masih tetap lanjut dan tidak kabur dan silent reader apapun itu, author tidak hentinya pengen berterima kasih banyak pada kalian, T_T

okey cukup lagi. XD

next chapter author bakalan bongkar jati diri Haku. :)

.

.

See you next chapter.


	52. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****51 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya, menjauh dari Sakura." Ucap Sasuke bahkan menatap marah pada Haku.

"Untuk apa aku mendengarmu? Kami adalah teman." Tegas Haku, bahkan menatap balik Sasuke.

"Teman? Ha, yang benar saja, apa di jaman sekarang seorang pemuda menyamar sebagai seorang gadis untuk mendapatkan teman dan menipunya?" Ucap Sasuke dan aku tidak mengerti.

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan? Pantas saja kau tak perpengaruh padaku dan apa ini yang membuatmu kesal padaku?" Ucap Haku, sikapnya jadi berubah, apa yang terjadi? Mereka membicarakan apa? Menyamar? Menipu?

"Ya! Dan menjauhlah dari Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan menarikku hingga ke belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucapku, sejenak aku tidak bisa marah dan semakin bingung.

"Apa kau buta dan tidak bisa melihatnya?" Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Aku tidak buta. Kenapa kau mengejekku seperti itu! Lagi pula aku sedang marah padamu." Ucapku dan meninggikan nada suaraku.

"Orang yang kau anggap teman wanita ini adalah seorang pemuda, bagaimana kau tidak bisa menyadarinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Eh?

Pemuda?

Haku?

Seorang pemuda?

"Jangan membuat alasan aneh!" Kesalku.

"Masih tidak percaya juga! Dia menyamar jadi seorang gadis hanya untuk berteman denganmu!" Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat marah.

"Apa? Aku tidak seperti itu! Hey, jangan membuat Sakura jadi benci padaku, aku tulus berteman dengannya." Ucap Haku.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, apa yang di sebut jika seorang laki-laki menggunakan pakaian wanita? Mesum?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau-"

"Cukup! Kenapa kalian yang bertengkar! Aku yang sedang marah pada kalian!"

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Haku dan Sasuke bertengkar, Sasuke mengatakan jika Haku adalah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian wanita, dia memang sangat cantik, bahkan tak terlihat seperti seorang pemuda, bagaimana mungkin dia seorang pemuda? Tunggu, jika Haku adalah seorang pemuda, dia dan Zabusa…..

**Blussh****!**

Mereka pacaran! Haku dan Zabusa adalah sesama lelaki! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hubungan mereka!

"Katakan dengan jujur agar masalah konyol ini segera selesai." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada Haku.

"Jika aku seorang pemuda, apa ini masalah untukmu? Aku tidak dengan sengaja mengenakan pakaian wanita untuk mendekati atau berteman dengan Sakura, kau salah paham." Ucap Haku, apa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"A-apa? Jadi kau sungguh seorang pemuda?" Ucapku, aku jadi pusing, kenapa semuanya jadi kacau?

"Tadi aku hanya sedang membuktikan apa pacarmu ini brengs*k atau tidak, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh Sakura, bahkan mengatakan ingin mendapat pelajaran bagaimana bertahan jika tidak bertemu pacar, aku pikir pacarmu ini pria yang akan mudah tertarik pada wanita lain, sayangnya dia sudah sadar sejak pertemuan pertama kita, itu benar Sakura, aku seorang pemuda." Jelas Haku.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku!" Ucapku, aku tak tahu selama ini berteman dengan seorang pemuda!

"Aku tidak berniat menipumu Sakura, aku memang sudah melakukan hal ini sejak lama, aku lebih percaya diri saat menggunakan pakaian wanita."

"Dan kau membuat semuanya menjadi salah paham." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pelukan tadi?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya tes." Ucap Haku dan tersenyum.

"Untuk apa aku tertarik pada seorang pemuda." Ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah jijiknya.

"Hentikan tatapan anehmu itu, aku hanya mengetesmu. Aku minta maaf Sakura, aku harap kau tidak benci padaku." Ucap Haku.

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang salah, sejak awal aku hanya menyadarinya jika dia seorang wanita, Haku sedang membantuku, dia sedang mengetes tingkat kesetian Sasuke, aku malah datang dan marah-marah hingga mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku sudah mengaku jika datang ke kantor Sasuke.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah harus pergi, sebaiknya kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Ucap Haku.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal kami dan aku sudah sangat malu, aku mengatakan pada Sasuke jika aku bohong.

"Namanya Mei Terumi, dia kepala direktur di tempatku bekerja, malam itu adalah pertemuanku dengan klien bisnisnya, dia mempercayakanku untuk menemaninya bernegosiasi jika asistennya sibuk, aku yang akan menanganinya, apa kau sudah puas? Bagaimana cara Shion menyampaikan padamu hingga terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke

Menundukkan wajahku, aku hanya salah paham.

"Jangan salahkan Shion, ini adalah pemikiranku." Ucapku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman anehmu itu? Aku sudah memberimu peringatan untuk menjauh darinya, aku berpikiran jika dia sengaja berpenampilan seperti itu untuk dekat dengan para gadis, dasar pemuda aneh."

"Tapi hal itu berbeda, selama ini Haku jarang mendapat teman."

"Penampilannya aneh, bagaimana dia bisa mendapat teman?"

Haku adalah seorang pemuda, aku jadi mengingat beberapa pria yang menghampiri kami saat di kafe waktu itu, dia menanyakan Haku, tapi Haku tidak menjawab apapun dan mereka mengatakan jika Haku adalah seorang pemuda.

Jadi mereka memang tidak salah orang, Haku benar-benar adalah seorang pemuda!

"Ba-bagaimana pun juga kami akan tetap berteman, lagi pula Haku sudah punya pacar."

"Baguslah jika dia sudah punya pacar atau dia adalah _playboy_ yang sengaja mengenakan pakaian wanita."

"Haku tidak playboy! Lagi pula dia punya pacar seorang pria, bagaimana mungkin dia tertarik pada wanita?"

"Temanmu benar-benar aneh, sekarang kau tidak perlu berteman dengannya."

"Aku tidak mau, bagaimana pun juga aku akan tetap berteman dengannya meskipun dia seorang pemuda dengan penampilan wanita dan memiliki pacar seorang pria. Baiklah, bisakah kita tidak membahas mereka lagi, aku masih tidak bisa membayangkannya, apalagi aku sudah melihat mereka berpelukan mesra." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menatapku, aku jadi semakin salah tingkah dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi.

"Pergilah, aku yakin kau sangat sibuk, maaf dengan semua masalah hari ini, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku, jika saja aku tidak cepat mengambil keputusan, mungkin tidak akan ada drama konyol lagi hari ini.

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari Sasuke, dia bahkan mengecup puncuk kepalaku, ke-kenapa dia melakuannya di tempat umum! Wajahku sangat merona sekarang.

"Maaf, aku akan lebih sering memberimu kabar agar tidak terjadi salah paham lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak perlu, itu terlalu berlebihan, aku sudah paham, sekarang tinggal bagaimana aku bersikap dewasa, maafkan sikap kekanak-kanakanku ini." Ucapku, aku hanya meremas kaki jas Sasuke, aku tidak nyaman membalas pelukannya di tempat umum.

"Hn."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit menunduk, apa dia akan mencium? Ja-jangan lakukan disini, menutup mataku, aku malah menutup mata, namun bukan sebuah ciuman yang di berikannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Buludukku sampai merinding mendengarnya, wajahku semakin merona dan pelukannya mengerat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas akhirnya berakhir dan seseorang terburu-buru menghampiriku di koridor saat aku baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf dengan baik." Ucap Haku.

"Sejujurnya aku marah padamu, tapi aku akan mendengar alasanmu terlebih dahulu baru memaafkanmu." Ucapku.

"Kau ingin mendengar kisahku? Tidak biasanya ada yang ingin mendengar kisahku."

"Aku pernah mendapat posisi seperti ini, dulu, ketika aku hanya melihat seseorang dari luar tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya."

"Kau sungguh gadis yang penuh pengertian, bagaimana pacarmu sekarang? Sepertinya dia jauh lebih jinak jika bersamamu." Sindirnya.

"Kau yang memperburuk keadaan." Ucapku dan menatap kesal padanya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dan mau mendengarnya di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai? Ini sedikit memalukan untuk di ceritakan."

Menatap Haku, sorot mata yang sama saat beberapa pemuda menghampirinya di kafe, aku memang sedikit keterlaluan hingga ingin mengetahui masa lalu seseorang, sebenarnya ini tidak perlu di bicarakan, aku sampai memaksa Haku untuk cerita, tapi aku tidak ingin terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman lagi nantinya, aku ingin tetap membangun pertemanan ini dengan Haku dan jika saja ada yang berani mengoloknya, mungkin aku bisa membantu Haku dengan mengandalkan kebenaran yang telah aku dengar.

Haku mengajakku ke sebuah tempat, ini adalah sebuah kafe yang hanya khusus menyediakan kopi, dia bahkan menyapa seorang pegawai di kafe ini dengan akrabnya, pria itu terus menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku pinjam tempatmu yaa." Ucap Haku pada pria itu.

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan Zabusa hingga membawa seorang gadis?"

"Jangan bercanda, kenapa aku harus putus dengan pacar istimewahku itu? Apa kau suka juga dengannya?"

"Sayang sekali, aku masih normal, aku pikir kau akhirnya menjadi normal."

"Mau beradu argumen denganku lagi?"

"Tidak, aku sedang malas berbicara denganmu. Mau pesan apa, nona?" Ucapnya dan mengabaikan Haku.

"_Moccachino_ saja." Ucapku setelah melihat menu minuman yang terpajang.

"Baiklah, satu _moccanichino_."

Kami naik ke lantai dua dan di atas tidak seperti kafe, melainkan sebuah ruang tamu yang sangat nyaman, ada beberapa sofa, tv LCD, pintu kaca yang membuat sinar matahari menerangi tempat ini, di beberapa dinding ada hiasan lukisan dan juga beberapa tanaman yang menghiasai setiap sudut area tempat ini, ada rak berisikan buku-buku yang tebal dengan judul yang berbahasa inggris, mungkin saja itu novel atau sebuah buku pengetahuan.

Haku merebah dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang dan aku masih berdiri mematung.

"Duduk saja di tempat yang kau suka." Ucapnya dan aku memilih duduk di sebuah sofa single yang empuk.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Tanyaku, aku ingin tahu siapa pria dibawah itu.

"Dia teman Zabusa, karena dia dan Zabusa akrab sudah seperti saudara, dia juga menganggapku teman hingga sekarang, kami sudah cukup lama kenal, mungkin pada awal aku dan Zabusa pacaran, bahkan dia sedikit membantu kami dulunya."

Aku mendengar sedikit kisah menarik dari pertemanan Haku.

"Meskipun kau berbeda, masih ada yang tidak begitu peduli akan perbedaanmu." Ucapku, masih ada yang peduli pada Haku.

"Begitulah, aku cukup beruntung menemukannya lagi di kampus." Ucapnya dan menatap senang ke arahku, apa itu aku? Atau mahasiswa lainnya.

"Apa semua mahasiswa tahu kau seorang pemuda?"

"Hanya anak-anak teater saja yang tahu."

"Dan bagaimana tanggapan mereka?"

"Kau bisa tebak."

"Jangan membuat kuis dadakan sekarang."

"Tebak saja."

Jika beberapa orang tahu dengan identitas aslinya dan kau seperti orang yang terlihat aneh dengan sebuah penampilan dan jati diri yang saling bertolak belakang, tentu saja akan dua opsi jawaban, selain menerimamu.

"Tidak semua bisa menerimamu." Ucapku.

"Kau memang jenius Sakura."

"Kau hanya membuatku untuk berpikir."

"Hahahaha, maaf, itulah yang terjadi sekarang, beberapa mahasiswa di sana menatap jijik padaku, menganggapku aneh dan mereka enggan untuk dekat, meskipun hanya satu atau dua orang, yang lainnya santai saja, mereka tidak begitu peduli selama aku tidak membuat masalah."

Aku hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik disini, aku ingin tahu Haku seperti apa.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah berhenti di ekskul teater dua hari yang lalu, beberapa mahasiswa dari fakultas lain cukup berselisih karena aku ada di sana, jadi aku memilih keluar dari pada mereka bertengkar hanya untuk mempertahanku atau membiarkan yang lainnya keluar."

"Mereka sampai melakukan hal itu padamu? Bukannya ini diskriminasi? Setiap orang bebas untuk masuk ekskul 'kan?"

"Diskiriminasi yaa? Aku rasa orang-orang yang berpenampilan seperti aku masih sangat sulit untuk memegang kata itu, kau tahu, masyarakat tentu saja menganggap hal ini terlalu aneh hingga tidak masuk akal, Kau mungkin 1% dari orang-orang yang tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Terdiam, aku jadi tidak ingin membahas hal ini dengan Haku, aku sedikit merasa kasihan, jika saja hal yang di lakukan Haku bukan sebuah hal yang aneh, lagi pula dia tidak memanfaatkan penampilannya untuk melakukan hal jahat, dia hanya berpakaian seperti wanita saja.

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu berpenampilan seperti ini." Ucapku.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Haku, dia mulai menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padanya, dan ini sudah dimulai saat dia masih kecil.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

akhirnya bisa update.. author punya kabar buruk, buruk banget, laptop author benar-benar rusak, nggak kayak kemarin rusak, bisa di servis, ini rusaknya mesti beli baru =w= untung saja masih bisa selamatkan data kantor dan fanfic, ini cukup lucu, dari semua data yang ada, cuma selamatkan dua hal itu, ya author rasa cuma dua hal itu yang sangat penting, *ohh..~ *, berharap bisa beli laptop baru, semangat menabung =w=, harus kurangi jajan ini, haa...~ jadi sekarang, cuma bisa numpang pakai laptop saudara, =w= pas mereka lagi nggak pakai, author bisa update. jadi begitu deh untuk sementara waktu.

lalu,

author penasaran, yang masih bisa buka fanfic ini, kalian buka lewat mana? ini author nggak bisa log in di aplikasi fanfic yang ada di playstore, kemarin-kemarin bisa, pas log out dan mau log in lagi nggak, sebenarnya author buka lewat app di hp untuk cek typo dan cek review lebih simpel dari pada mesti buka laptop, kalau mau update, biasanya author buka di laptop dan mesti pakai browsec, karena fanfic tidak bisa di akses lagi oleh indonesia. =w= sayang banget, ini juga mungkin bikin banyak author fanfic indo yang akhirnya pindah haluan dan mulai jarang nongol di sini,ribet banget masuk webnya fanfic, Jadi ingat author favorit saya =w= dia tidak update kisahnya yang menggantung.

okey, mari bahas chapter ini.

jadi Haku tetap seorang pemuda tanpa ada mengubah gendernya, sorry jika beberapa reader kurang nyaman tentang pasangan yang sesama ini. =w= jadi Haku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia memakai pakaian wanita tapi tidak mengubah gendernya, dia tetap mempertahankan diri aslinya, tapi tidak bisa mempertahankan perasaannya yang akhirnya suka sesama jenis. =w=

yak, kira-kira sperti ini. chapter depan author mungkin masih bahas Haku.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****5****2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Saat memulai jenjang pendidikan sekolah dasar, Haku memang sejak kecil terlihat sangat cantik, ibunya bahkan membiarkan dia memanjangkan rambutnya, banyak anak laki-laki mengejeknya sebagai anak laki-laki yang aneh, dia jauh lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan dan para anak laki-laki tidak ingin bermain dengannya, Haku lebih sering bermain dengan anak perempuan dan mereka sangat baik pada Haku.

Namun.

Haku tidak menyangka jika dia malah akan menjadi sasaran bullyan di sekolah, aku sudah yakin akan hal ini, anak yang berbeda akan cukup menarik perhatian, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa sejahat itu pada anak-anak yang berbeda, dulunya aku tidak mendapatkan hal yang sama karena aku menjadi murid yang seperti di takuti, aku hanya bersikap normal agar mereka tidak menyerangku.

Mereka memaksa Haku mengenakan rok dan menariknya di sepanjang koridor kelas, semua murid tertawa melihatnya, saat itu pun Haku sudah memotong rambutnya, dia meminta pada ibunya untuk membuatnya jadi seperti anak laki-laki yang normal, memotong rambut pun tak ada gunanya.

Setiap jenjang pendiidkan ada saja yang membuat masalah padanya hingga masa SMP jauh lebih buruk baginya, ini sedikit memalukan dan merupakan aib bagi Haku dan aku sempat meminta Haku tidak perlu menceritakannya, dia hanya tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan agar aku tidak perlu salah paham.

Murid laki-laki itu bukan hanya mengganggunya, tapi salah seorang dari mereka berpura-pura dekat dengan Haku, berpura-pura agar Haku menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar di anggap tidak normal.

"Dan rasa aneh pun muncul. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ini jauh lebih tertarik pada seorang pemuda." Ucap Haku.

Semua yang di lakukan seorang teman kelasnya itu adalah kepalsuan yang membuat Haku terjatuh hingga sulit untuk bangkit kembali, pada akhirnya mereka pacaran, aku pikir Zabusa adalah pacar pertama Haku, tapi ternyata bukan, pacar pertama Haku adalah salah satu pemuda yang sebenarnya tengah membullynya namun berpura-pura ingin menjadi pasangannya.

Dia bahkan membujuk Haku untuk tetap memajangkan rambutnya dan memintanya mengenakan pakaian wanita.

"Bukannya ini terdengar konyol? Aku benar-benar di butakan untuk sebuah perasaan, saat itu aku hanya merasa jika benar dia menerimaku apa adanya, hingga rasa suka pada sesama jenis. Aku melakukan segalanya untuk pemuda itu dan pada akhirnya, dia mempermalukan, aku benar-benar melakukan apa yang di mintanya, mengenakan sebuah gaun malam, dia membuat sebuah pesta mengundang seluruh murid dan mengatakan bagaimana dia dengan mudahnya membohongiku untuk melakukan apapun karena rasa sukaku padanya." Ucap Haku.

Rasanya akan sangat malu ketika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan pada akhirnya dia mengumumkan kebohongannya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini dan dia kembali meminta maaf dan akan memperbaiki segalanya, itu bukan waktu yang hanya sebentar, dia meminta maaf padaku sepanjang hari setiap bertemu hingga akhirnya aku luluh kembali, perasaan memang sangat mudah di bohongi."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ucapku.

Pemuda semacam itu seharusnya di kubur saja agar dia menyadari untuk tidak mempermainkan perasaan seseorang.

"Kami kembali pacaran, kali ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dia ingin serius padaku dan aku merasa karma telah berlaku padanya, awalnya dia membohongiku dan selanjutnya dia mengemis untuk sebuah hubungan kembali."

"Apa mantanmu itu masih hidup? Aku jadi ingin menghajarnya."

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia sudah punya pasangan yang lainnya." Ucap Haku dan terkekeh.

"Lalu kami melakukannya." Ucap Haku.

"Apa? Melakukan? Tu-tunggu, kalian masih anak sekolahan melakukan sesuatu yang bukan jangkan usia kalian!" Ucapku dan cukup syok.

"Hanya mencoba saja."

"Tetap saja, kalian anak sekolah!"

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mendengar kisah seperti ini?"

Terdiam.

Aku melupakan masa lalu Sasuke, bahkan itu Ino, mereka sudah pernah tidur bersama, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi! Aku sudah salah menggali masa lalu Haku.

"Aku sudah pernah mendengarnya, lanjutkan saja."

"Ini yang terburuk, masa perasaan yang memuncak hingga kami akan terus bersama, saat aku berusaha untuk menjadi seorang gadis baginya, aku memikirkan pandangan orang-orang jika kami keluar bersama dan aku seorang pemuda, aku sedikit berkorban dengan mengubah penampilanku, sejujurnya aku mulai merasa nyaman saat mengenakan pakaian wanita, orang-orang lebih menghargai para wanita di bandingkan seorang pemuda, mereka bahkan akan bersikap ramah."

"Mereka ramah karena tergoda dengan kecantikanmu."

"Hahahahah." Tawa ledak dari Haku.

Menatap malas padanya, tapi Haku sungguh cantik, wajahnya putih bersih, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung kecil yang sedikit mancung, rambut hitam panjang yang terurai, setiap dia bicara pun terlihat sangat dewasa, aku iri padanya, tubuhnya pun lebih tinggi dari pada aku dan juga langsing.

"Bukannya ini tidak adil? Jika dia benar-benar cinta padamu, bagaimana pun penampilanmu dia akan menerimanya?"

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya saat itu, dia bahkan sengaja membelikan banyak baju wanita untuk aku kenakan, dia tidak melarang aku berdandan. Aku tidak menyadarinya hingga kami bertemu teman-temannya di luar sekolah dan lagi-lagi dia bersikap buruk padaku, dia mengancam akan menyebar video di saat kita bersama saat melakukan hal itu, aku tak tahu jika dia merekamnya, dia memintaku untuk mengaku kalau aku lah yang mengejarnya selama ini hingga mengancamnya."

Gila! Pemuda itu sampai melakukan hal itu pada Haku? Dia benar-benar menghancurkan perasaan Haku, pemuda macam apa dia!

"Aku rasa dia tidak benar-benar serius dan masih memikirkan genderku sebagai seorang pemuda. Akhirnya kami putus dan tidak ada hubungan yang baru lagi."

"Aku lega mendengar kalian putus, itu hanya sebuah ikatan yang palsu."

"Aku jadi banyak belajar untuk menerima seseorang, namun masalah baru muncul, ayah dan ibu mendengar kabar dari para tetangga yang pernah melihatku mengenakan pakaian wanita, mereka jadi sangat malu, ibu pikir saat aku masih kecil hanya ingin menjadi seorang anak laki-laki normal meskipun memiliki wajah seperti seorang anak perempuan, setelah besar semuanya mempengaruhiku, ayahku sangat malu dan ibuku terus menangis meminta maaf pada ayah karena tidak membesarkanku dengan baik, ini bukan salah ibuku, tapi ayahku tetap keras kepala dengan pandangannya, ayah mengusirku karena tidak ingin memiliki anak yang berperilaku menyimpang dan menjadi bahan gosip tetangga."

"Sungguh? Kau keluar? Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Tanyaku, Haku sungguh berani untuk keluar dari rumah orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja di apartemen milik Zabusa, kami tinggal bersama, tapi jika Zabusa kembali ke kotanya, aku akan tinggal sendirian."

"Kalian tinggal bersama!" Ucapku, sedikit syok, mereka masih berstatus pacaran dan sudah tinggal bersama?

"Semua hal yang ada padaku pemberian dari Zabusa, dan sebenarnya kafe ini adalah tempat pertamaku bekerja, aku bekerja disini dan bertemu Zabusa, manajer kafenya pun tidak keberatan saat aku akan mengenakan pakaian wanita selama bekerja, kafenya menjadi ramai, banyak yang menggangguku, manajer tidak menegur mereka dan membiarkan para pelanggan itu, tapi ketika mereka mulai macam-macam, pria yang galak di bawah tadi akan memukul mereka."

"Siapa yang kau sebut galak." Ucap pria tadi, dia membawa nampan dan dua minuman, mulai di taruhnya di sebuah meja dan menghampiri Haku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu, aku hanya mengatakan kau seperti kakak laki-laki yang penuh heroik saat menolongku dari para pria hidung belang." Ucap Haku dan terkekeh.

"Aku tidak pernah tuli." Ucapnya.

"A-ampuun!"

Mereka jadi seperti tengah bermain gulat, pria itu mulai mengunci kaki Haku hingga dia berteriak minta ampun, aku benar-benar merasa seperti tengah nonton film gulat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucap sebuah suara lainnya dari arah tangga. Pria itu segera berhenti dan menjauh dari Haku.

"Kami hanya tengah bercanda." Ucap pria itu.

Haku terlihat sangat senang sampai menghampiri Zabusa.

"Tenang saja, kami hanya sedang bermain." Ucap Haku.

Namun tatapan menusuk yang di perlihat Zabusa pada pria itu, setelahnya dia menatap ke arahku.

"No-nona ini menjadi saksinya, aku harus bekerja lagi." Ucap pria itu dan bergegas turun.

Aku melihat drama lain lagi disini.

Bergegas berdiri dan menyapa Zabusa, mau di lihat bagaimana pun dia terlihat cukup galak, tatapannya jauh lebih menakutkan, apalagi penampilannya seperti dialah seorang Yakuza.

"Berhenti bermain-main." Tegur Zabusa pada Haku.

Mereka lagi-lagi terlihat manis, aku iri pada mereka!

"Ada apa kalian berada disini?" Tanya Zabusa

"Kami hanya sedang bercerita." Ucap Haku, dia mulai mengajak Zabusa untuk duduk di sebuah sofa dan kembali menceritakan cerita masa lalu Haku yang sempat tertunda. "Karena dia sudah ada di sini, jadi aku ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapanmu pada awal kita bertemu?" Tanya Haku pada Zabusa.

Zabusa menatapku dan menatap Haku, dia terdiam cukup lama dan terlihat seperti tengah berpikir, apa begitu susah mengingat masa lalu mereka?

"Aku salah mengira kau seorang wanita." Ucap Zabusa dan aku hampir terjatuh dari kursiku, kenapa di saat seperti ini Zabusa jadi terkesan seperti pria polos yang tertipu mentah-mentah!

"Sungguh? Kau juga beranggapan aku seorang wanita?" Ucap Haku.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah pernah terbuka untuk masalah seperti ini." Ucapku, kenapa Haku seakan baru saja tahu pendapat Zabusa tentangnya?

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini, sebelumnya aku hanya tanya pada Zabusa, kenapa dia suka padaku?-"

"-Karena kau berbeda." Zabusa memotong ucapan Haku dan menatapnya sangat lama. "Awalnya aku bingung, cukup lama aku tidak begitu tertarik pada wanita di sekitarku, setelah melihatmu, aku mencoba untuk mengerti akan sedikit perasaan ini, mungkin saja aku tidak sekaku pria lain untuk memikirkan perasaan seseorang, namun setelah manajer kafe ini mengatakan kau seorang pemuda, aku mencoba untuk menjauh dan tidak peduli untuk memikirkan masalah perasaan."

"Oh, jadi itu adalah hari kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi? Kau bahkan tidak pamit padaku."

"Aku ingin memastikan perasaan ini. Setelah kembali ke kota Kiri, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan kembali lagi untuk mencarimu."

Aku sampai ingin terharu mendengar kisah mereka.

"Ini sudah 5 tahun lamanya dan kau baru saja mengatakannya sekarang?" Ucap Haku.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya lagi." Ucap Zabusa bahkan tidak menatap Haku, aku jadi melihat sisi lain dari seorang pria bernama Zabusa ini.

Hari ini pun aku mendengar sedikit masa lalu Haku, cerita yang cukup panjang tentang bagaimana keadaan dirinya, Haku hanya menceritakan hal sederhana pada Zabusa jika dia lebih percaya diri saat mengenakan pakaian wanita, namun di balik ucapan sederhananya itu, dia menutup rasa trauma terhadap mantan pacarnya, aku bukan ahli psikologi dan tidak tahu sampai dimana batas trauma Haku tentang masalah yang dibuat mantannya itu, dia membuat Haku terus memikirkan bagaimana jika video itu beredar? Bagaimana jika kedua orang tuanya kembali merasa di permalukan bahkan di saat mereka sudah mengusir Haku dari rumah mereka, Haku jadi memilih berpenampilan seperti wanita selama-lamanya untuk menutupi masa lalunya.

"A-aku sedikit penasaran dengan satu hal." Ucapku pada Haku.

"Apa? Katakan saja." Ucapnya.

"Apa dekan dan dosen menyetujuinya? Penampilan itu?"

"Mereka tidak peduli, mereka pikir ini sebagai fashion, aku selalu mengatakan karena ada kelas teater aku jadi harus berpenampilan seperti wanita, meskipun sekarang aku sudah keluar." Ucap Haku.

Haku sungguh berani memutuskan segalanya, dia berani mengambil resiko dari setiap tindakannya, sekarang dia merasa lebih bahagia bahkan menemukan cintanya setelah melalui masa sulit itu, apa aku juga bisa?

Lalu.

Saat kembali ke rumah dan menatap isi dalam rumah ini, mataku akan terfokus pada foto keluarga yang cukup besar terpajang di ruangan ini, Haku memberiku sedikit kekuatan untuk tetap berpegang teguh dengan pada apa yang sudah aku putuskan, termasuk memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke meskipun kedua orang tua melarang kami.

Di satu sisi aku sangat takut, di sisi lain aku memikirkan ini adalah hakku untuk memutuskan hidupku, aku sudah dewasa untuk bertindak lebih jauh tanpa perlu campur tangan kedua orang tuaku lagi, memikirkan setiap ucapan positif ini membuatku bersemangat untuk jujur pada kedua orang, aku akan tetap membujuk mereka hingga mereka menerima hubungan kami, aku sudah yakin akan hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

Keluarga Sabaku datang dan kedua orang tuaku jauh-jauh hari sudah mengosongkan waktu untuk bertemu kedua orang tua kak Gaara di kediaman kami. Kak Gaara sudah kembali ke Konoha dan aku bisa menjawab pernyataan, tapi lagi-lagi aku selalu gagal untuk menjawabnya, ini jauh lebih buruk.

"Aku datang untuk menikahi Sakura." Ucap kak Gaara bahkan tersenyum senang ke arahku.

Menikah!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...

author bakalan rajin update meskipun kesusahan sama laptop, heheheh, mesti pinjam laptop hahahaha.

di chapter ini author bahas Haku, dan terima kasih untuk review dari reader yang tidak menggunakan akun, maaf jika alurnya jadi begitu melebar dan ini jadinya kemana-mana, sebenarnya author belum siap tamatin dengan tamat yang tiba-tiba di chapter sebelumnya, author sedang membuat masa transisi dimana sikap tokoh utama (sakura) merasakan perubahan pada dirinya dan apa yang akan terjadi jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar mengubah sikapnya, apa kalian merasakannya? bagaimana si tokoh utamadi awal dan sekarang? walaupun emang ini alurnya jadi berasa terlalu bertele-tele, =w= maaf yaa, jadi cukup membosankan, tapi author akan menyelesaikan sesuai apa yang author udah targetkan. pokoknya setiap masukan maupun kritikan terima kasih banyak. author senang masih ada yang mau menyapaikan seperti itu :)

dan untuk masalah log in app, nggka bisa =_= author kesusahan mau lihat lewat app, dan fanfic emang nggak bisa di buka jika kalian hanya mengandalkan jaringan di indonesia, author udah coba dan author udah pernah tanya-tanya, fanfic di indonesia ke banned.

baiklah, cuma segini saja dulu.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****5****3 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kakak lakukan!" Ucapku, marah, aku benar-benar marah.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanyanya dan menatap kecewa padaku.

Sekarang kami tengah berada di dalam kamarku, aku sampai meminta waktu pada kedua orang tua kami untuk berbicara hanya berdua saja, aku sampai tidak peduli untuk menyeret kak Gaara dari ruang tamu yang penuh rasa bahagia itu, aku tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kakak bersikap seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Tegasku.

"Apa itu jawabanmu?"

"Ya, dan juga aku tidak bisa menerima kakak, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar rasa bertemanku pada kakak."

"Apa ini karena ada seseorang?"

"Benar, aku sudah punya pacar, dan dia adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku harap kakak tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Kau jadi lebih peduli pada pemuda dengan latar belakarang yang tidak jelas, bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tuamu?" Ucapnya dan kali ini tatapan kak Gaara sangat tenang, aku sampai tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkannya sekarang.

"Apa kakak tahu siapa pemuda itu?" Tanyaku, cemas.

"Kakaknya bekerja padaku, apa itu cukup untuk mengetahui siapa yang bersamamu sekarang?"

Aku cukup terkejut, kak Gaara tahu jika aku pacaran dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mengatakan pada siapapun selain Temari, apa Temari yang mengatakannya? Aku tidak boleh asal menuduhnya saja.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu segalanya, kau bahkan bersama teman baikku yang sedang berlibur di Konoha, apa Zabusa menyapamu dengan baik?" Ucapnya dan kembali membuatku terkejut, Zabusa? Apa selama ini Zabusa menjadi orang suruhan kak Gaara? Apa dia berbohong padaku? Bukannya dia sudah janji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada kak Gaara, dia bahkan memberiku peringatan untuk hati-hati, aku jadi tidak bisa percaya pada pria bernama Zabusa lagi.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa, maaf kak." Ucapku, dan aku merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan menolakku seperti ini." Ucapnya dan dia tidak lagi memasang wajah sedihnya, saat ini tatapan datar yang terus saja terlihat olehku, aku memikirkan hal terburuk dari penolakanku ini.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku lagi dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Kita kembali ke ruang tamu dan aku yang akan mengatakannya pada kedua orang tua kita." Ucapnya.

Mengangkat wajahku, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat lagi ekspresi kak Gaara, dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku ini, apa dia akan membantuku? Apa dia akan berbicara pada kedua orang kami jika aku menolak? Aku berharap kak Gaara seperti apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini, dia orang yang baik, sangat baik, aku harap itu.

Kami akhirnya kembali dan aku tidak berani menatap kedua orang tua kami, di sana kak Gaara mulai duduk dan dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi senang.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kami hanya berbicara sedikit karena ini cukup dadakan dan Sakura menerimanya." Ucap kak Gaara.

"Apa!" Ucapku, bahkan nada suaraku cukup keras. Aku pikir kak Gaara akan membantuku untuk menolak, apa-apaan ini?

"Begitu yaa, jadi kalian ingin memastikan bersama terlebih dahulu." Ucap ibu, menatap ibu dan dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Terima kasih untuk menerimanya, Sakura." Ucap ibu kak Gaara.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku ini, kenapa kak Gaara, uhk! Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, menatapnya dan ada sebuah tatapan yang sangat menusuk di sana, dia menatapku dan aku seperti mendengar suara yang hanya aku dengar, jika aku memberontak hari ini akan ada masalah lain nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan dadakan ini membuatku cukup bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah dengan segala pikiran yang campur aduk.

"Apa kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini? Aku tidak menemukanmu kampus." Ucap Haku, aku memintanya bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat kampus.

"Aku tidak jadwal kuliah hari ini." Ucapku dan hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Ada apa? Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda. Apa pacarmu membuat masalah lagi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu harus membicarakannya bagaimana." Ucapku dan menatap Haku, apa Haku juga bekerja sama dengan Zabusa? Mereka memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat, tidak-tidak, jangan lagi-lagi memikirkan segalanya begitu saja, aku tidak mau terjadi salah paham lagi.

"Apa kalian, maksudku apa kau dan Zabusa pernah saling berbohong?" Tanyaku.

"Kami? Uhm... kadang hanya aku yang sering berbohong padanya, tapi bukan sebuah kebohongan yang buruk, seperti pura-pura sakit agar dia cepat datang, seperti hal bercanda saja." Ucap Haku.

Menatap Haku dan aku sulit menanyakan hal ini.

"Tidak masalah jika kau masih belum percaya padaku untuk menceritakan masalahmu, kau bisa melakukannya kapan saja." Tambahnya dan Haku tersenyum tulus padaku, aku jadi merasa bersalah dan seperti seseorang yang begitu jahat, aku sampai merasa tidak percaya pada Haku, dia bahkan menceritakan masa lalunya untukku.

Aku memikirkan hal lain jika mungkin saja Zabusa lah yang berbohong tapi Haku tidak tahu apapun, jika aku menceritakan hal ini, aku mungkin akan merusak hubungan seseorang, Haku begitu mencintai Zabusa, dia telah mendapat kebahagiannya, dia pun pecaya penuh pada Zabusa.

"Aku percaya padamu, tenang saja, aku akan menceritakannya jika aku punya masalah." Ucapku dan berusaha terlihat lebih baik di hapadannya.

Kami akhirnya berpisah dan berbicara pada Haku tidak begitu membuatku puas, mematung di trotoar dan bingung memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini, mereka telah setuju untuk menikahkanku, kak Gaara yang akan menentukan tanggalnya, ini sungguh bencana, apa perlu kabur dari kota ini? Atau aku melarikan diri saja? Di saat seperti ini, aku memikirkan Sasuke, bagaimana hubungan kami nantinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapku, mencoba menghubungi Sasuke dan dia cukup cepat mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Apa kau bisa menunggu 15 menit lagi? Aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan." _

"Uhm, tidak masalah, aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat kantormu saja." Ucapku.

Aku sempat melihat sebuah taman dekat gedung kantor Sasuke saat pernah berusaha menemuinya, duduk di sebuah kursi taman dan beberapa orang berlalu lalang, menatap layar ponselku, sebuah grub chat yang mulai sepi, Ino, Shion, dan Temari mulai jarang mengirim pesan, mereka sibuk kuliah, aku tahu, aku juga seperti itu, aku sangat sibuk, kami mulai jarang bertemu dan saat liburan kami mulai jarang reunian, mereka punya waktu istirahat sendiri, dan juga aku mulai jarang mengirim pesan pada Kiba, bagiamana kabarnya sekarang? Mungkin dia sudah mengatasi masalah kecilnya di perusahaan ayahnya, dia harus berubah menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa.

Ini sudah lewat 15 menit dan Sasuke tak kunjung datang, apa dia masih sibuk? Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggunya, aku kembali berpikiran pendek, tapi di saat seperti ini, aku sedang membutuhkannya, aku ingin Sasuke berada di sampingku di saat aku mulai hilang arah dan merasa sangat putus asa.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang, dia bahkan terlihat ngos-ngosan, apa dia berlari cepat untuk sampai ke sini?

Bergegas berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya, aku sampai memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihku ini pada dada bidangnya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Ucapnya.

Hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalaku, dan aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang cukup cepat, dia benar-benar berlari sampai ke sini.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" Tanyaku tanpa mengubah posisi kami.

"Aku sedang kabur." Ucapnya dan membuatku terkekeh. "Disini banyak orang, kau berani memelukku seperti ini?" Bisiknya, dia tahu jika aku tidak bisa bersikap lebih mesra di hadapannya jika sedang di depan publik.

Kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku sangat ingin memelukmu." Ucapku dan mengeratkan pelukanku, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan membalas pelukanku cukup erat, sejenak aku ingin seperti ini, hanya bersamanya saja dan tak perlu melakukan apapun lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Sasuke, mengangkat wajahku dan melihat sekitar, beberapa anak kecil yang bermain di taman ini terus menatap ke arah kami, wajahku jadi merona malu, aku benar-benar sangat memalukan.

Pergi ke suatu tempat, tidak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan, Sasuke hanya mengajakku ke apartemennya, dia sudah sangat lelah untuk bekerja dan ingin pulang secepatnya, sekarang hanya duduk termenung di ruang tamunya, Sasuke sedang mandi dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, tunggu dulu, kenapa rumah ini sangat sunyi?

Sasuke telah selesai mandi, dia keluar dengan baju kaos hitam dan celana kain panjangnya, rambutnya masih basah dan handuk bergelatungkan pada lehernya, aku sudah pernah melihatnya seperti ini, melihatnya lagi dan aku tidak bosan menatap wajah dan rambutnya yang masih basah itu.

"Dimana kak Itachi?" Tanyaku.

"Katanya ada perjalanan bisnis dan dia akan pulang dua hari lagi." Ucapnya.

Kak Itachi sedang keluar kota, aku jadi kepikiran akan ucapan kak Gaara yang menyingung kak Itachi waktu pembicaraan kami, aku tahu kak Itachi bekerja padanya dan aku seperti tidak ingin membuat kak Itachi ikut terseret karena aku dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan, sekarang kehidupan mereka jauh lebih baik setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke saat mereka cukup sulit dulunya.

"Mau membantuku?" Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk rambut basahnya.

"Tentu." Ucapku, bersemangat.

Menatap sekitar, ini kamar Sasuke, aku baru pertama kali masuk ke kamarnya dan disini begitu rapi dan tidak banyak barang yang ada, mulai mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dengan sebuah _hairdryer_, rambut Sasuke cukup halus dan ada aroma sampo tertentu tercium dari rambutnya.

Kegiatanku terhenti, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tanganku dan membawa ke arah wajahnya, sebuah kecupan pada punggung tanganku.

"Kau masih menggunakannya, apa kedua orang tuamu tidak menanyakan dari mana cincin ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Menghentikan kegiatanku dan menaruh _hairdryer_ itu di meja, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan sengaja memberatkan seluruh tubuhku pada punggungnya yang lebar itu.

"Mereka tidak memperhatikannya." Ucapku.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan? Kita cukup sulit untuk kencan." Ucapnya dan usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku, aku sampai bersandar pada bahu kanannya dan membiarkan kedua tanganku bergelantungan ke depan.

"Tidak, aku ingin di sini bersamamu." Ucapku.

Sasuke memintaku berdiri dan mengajakku ke sebuah sofa panjang, dia mulai duduk dan memintaku duduk bersandar padanya, Sasuke cukup pengertian dan memahami keinginanku, mendekapku dan kedua tangannya menyilang di depanku, aku merasa lebih nyaman dan bersandar pada dadanya.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini?" Ucapnya.

"Uhm, seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa." Ucapku dan aku terus memikirkan pernikahan itu, jika aku katakan pada Sasuke, bagaimana tanggapannya? Aku belum siap, tapi jika pada akhirnya Sasuke tahu? Aku tidak ingin pergi darinya dan membuatnya merasa sedih.

Mengubah posisiku, berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau begitu manja. Ada apa?"

Menggelangkan kepalaku pelan, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, mari coba topik pembicaraan, pikirkan apapun Sakura yang bisa kau ceritakan pada Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggilnya dan aku segera mengangkat wajahku, jika posisi kami seperti ini, wajahku cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekat dan sebuah kecupan ringan darinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya, hanya kecupan singkat di bibirku dan membuatku cukup berdebar.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku dan kali ini aku yang mengecup bibir Sasuke. Aku sudah berbohong padanya.

"Tidak ada?" Ucapnya seperti tengah menanyakannya, kembali sebuah kecupan darinya.

"Uhm." Gumamku dan kali ini memalingkan wajahku, aku tidak tahan untuk berkata jujur pada Sasuke, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Kedua orang tuaku, latar belakang keluarga kak Gaara dan kak Itachi bekerja pada kak Gaara, semuanya jadi sangat sulit untuk di hadapi.

"Kau memang sedang aneh hari ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun bergerak dan kembali mengubah posisi kami, ini cukup membuatku malu, aku sampai duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan kedua tanganku mengalung pada lehernya. "Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sakura." Lanjutnya dan pupil onyx itu terus mengarah padaku, kami jadi bisa menatap sedekat ini.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan lagi-lagi memalingkan tatapaku.

"Jangan berusaha menutupi apapun, tatap aku Sakura." Ucapnya dan tangan kekarnya memegang daguku, menggerakkannya perlahan hingga aku harus menatap matanya lagi, Sasuke butuh kejujuran dariku.

Pikirkan ini baik-baik, kehidupan Sasuke yang sudah normal atau aku harus menghancurkan segalanya demi kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun! Semakin melihat Sasuke, semakin aku sungguh benci ingin mengatakannya, aku tidak mau kami berpisah! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan kak Gaara!

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapku dan memeluk Sasuke, aku sampai menangis dan pusing dengan semua yang aku pikirkan.

"Hey, tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, dia membalas pelukan dan mengusap lembut punggungku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Ucapku di sela tangisku.

"Sakura." Panggilnya.

"Tidak, jangan tanyakan apapun, aku tidak ingin berbicara." Ucapku.

"Sakura!" Kali ini nada suaranya meninggi dan membuat terkejut, Sasuke memaksaku untuk melepaskan pelukan kami, wajahku pasti sudah sangat kacau, aku menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang pipiku, mengusap perlahan air mataku dan sebuah kecupan darinya. "Jangan menangis, jika kau sedang ada masalah, aku akan membantumu, kita akan hadapi bersama." Ucapnya.

Ini sangat rumit! Bagaimana bisa kita hadapi bersama! Bagaimana bisa kau melawan keluarga Yakuza itu! Mereka mungkin akan membunuhmu dan kakakmu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke bahkan tanpa ada keraguan dari tatapannya itu.

"Kita harus segera menikah." Tegasku.

"Menikah?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

updatee...

updatee...

updatee...

uhk, baper deh =w= Ah tidak! Tidak! Author tidak baper!

maaf ini baru bisa update lagi, mau update sabtu, tapi sibuk... =w=

mungkin segini aja dulu. =w=

see you next chapter...~


	55. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****5****4**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke bahkan tanpa ada keraguan dari tatapannya itu.

"Kita harus segera menikah." Tegasku.

"Menikah?"

"Ya! Kita harus segera menikah, tidak perlu pesta atau apapun, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu, kita hanya perlu menikah saja." Ucapku, aku memikirkan ide yang cukup gila, jika kak Gaara ingin menikahiku, Sasuke harus mendahuluinya.

"Tidak Sakura."

Tidak?

Kenapa Sasuke menolak?

"Apa kau hanya ingin hubungan sebatas pacaran saja? Bagaimana dengan menikah?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku selalu memikirkan recana besar itu, tapi menikah akan cukup rumit jika kedua orang tuamu tidak bisa menerimaku, aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku akan datang pada kedua orang tuamu dan mencoba mengubah pemikiran mereka."

"Akan makan waktu lama, kita bisa menikah lebih dulu dan akan memberitahukan mereka."

"Jangan egois Sakura."

"Kenapa! Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilih apa yang aku inginkan! Aku sudah muak untuk sebuah kepatuhan, aku muak untuk mendengar ucapan mereka! Aku ingin melakukan apapun yang aku suka, termasuk bersamamu, kenapa mereka tidak menerimanya saja! Apa itu sangat sulit! Apa aku akan terus patuh pada mereka! Sampai kapan! Sampai kapan!" Tanpa sadar aku teriak-teriak di hadapan Sasuke, menundukkan wajahku. "Aku lelah dengan hubungan seperti ini, aku ingin kedua orang tuaku bisa menerimamu, bagaimana pun keadaanmu, bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?" Ucapku dan menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Kau berubah Sakura."

**Deg. **

Tatapanku melebar, sungguh? Apa aku berubah? Apa sikapku mulai berbeda? Aku pikir ini adalah sikap normal yang terjadi pada orang-orang.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak apapun darimu, kau sedang dalam masa kuliah, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kau akan mengejar impianmu menjadi seorang dokter, dan tentang hubungan kita, aku tidak ingin mengubah apapun termasuk sikap obsesimu itu, jika kau ingin kita menikah, bersabarlah, akan aku lakukan, namun tidak dalam jangka waktu dekat, aku benar-benar harus mendapat kepercayaan dari kedua orang tuamu dan berusaha memberi kehidupan yang layak untukmu. Ini adalah apartemen milik Kiba, aku tidak mau terus bergantung padanya meskipun dia akan sangat marah jika aku memikirkan sebuah rumah yang akan aku beli dengan sendirinya."

Terdiam, aku memikirkan segalanya untuk menghentikan apa yang akan kak Gaara lakukan, aku tidak memikirkan apa apapun pendapat Sasuke, dia punya sebuah pilihan dan rencana yang jauh lebih memikirkan masa depan kami tanpa adanya masalah dan gangguan, bersikap lebih dewasa dalam bertindak dan aku seperti kekanak-kanakan mengambil jalan pintas apapun dan mungkin saja semakin banyak masalah yang akan datang pada kami nantinya.

"Kau ingin kedua orang tuamu terpaksa merestui kita?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu terlihat kecewa, aku tahu Sasuke, kau berusaha untuk memikirkan bagaimana bisa mengubah pemikiran kedua orang tuaku, tapi ini adalah masalah yang berbeda.

"Maaf, pikiranku sangat kacau hari ini." Ucapku.

"Apa karena kedua orang tuamu sudah tahu hubungan kita? Kau ingin kita segera menikah?"

Sasuke menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini, Sasuke pikir hubungan kami telah di ketahui dan membuatku memaksanya untuk menikahiku agar kedua orang tuaku menyerah, itu bisa menjadi sebuah alasan yang bagus untuk sikapku hari ini, lagi-lagi aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan terus menutupi segalanya.

Mengangguk pelan, walaupun ini kebohongan, aku harap Sasuke tidak tahu jika aku dan kak Gaara akan segera menikah.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, kita bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak memiliki hubungan, orang tuamu mungkin akan sangat mencemaskanmu, sekarang fokuslah pada perkuliahan dan apa kau masih berteman dengan pemuda aneh itu?"

"Jangan katakan Haku pemuda aneh, dia adalah teman pertamaku dan aku sangat percaya padanya." Ucapku dan aku memikirkan sikap bodohku yang bahkan tidak percaya padanya.

"Kau percaya padanya? Hati-hati dengan orang baru yang tak kau ketahui." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjaga dir-" Ucapku terputus, kecupan pelan dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucapnya dan kembali mengecup bibirku, ciuman perlahan ini sedikit menuntut dan aku sulit mengimbangi Sasuke, ciuman yang lebih dalam dan pelukan kami mengerat satu sama lain.

Hari ini, kami benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari ini aku sulit tidur, aku sangat mengantuk dan tidak bisa mengikuti kuliah pagi dengan fokus, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malam , memikirkan bagaimana cara membasmi kak Gaara agar pernikahan kami batal, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Melawan anak Yakuza sama saja mencari mati, aku tidak mau mati muda, Sasuke memberiku semangat untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang sukses dan kemarin pun, aku sampai tidak bisa melupakan apa yang kami lakukan kemarin, kami masih tetap bisa mengontrol diri hingga Sasuke menghentikan ciuman panas kami dan bergegas mengantarku pulang.

Aku masih mengingat jelas wajah merona Sasuke, dia menahan dirinya, aku tahu dia sangat menjagaku dan aku sangat menghargainya, Sasuke memang seorang laki-laki dewasa yang akan sulit di temukan.

"Kuliah hari ini sampai disini dulu, minggu depan akan di lanjutkan dengan sistem diskusi, persiapkan materi kalian dengan baik dan ketua tingkat harap membagi kelompok sesuai absen saja." Ucap seorang dosen yang merupakan dokter di rumah sakit Konoha, aku pernah melihatnya berbicara pada ibu dan dia mengetahuiku, aku harus selalu aktif saat di kelasnya, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan lapor pada ibuku.

Akhirnya, dosen itu keluar dan aku bisa membaringkan kepalaku di meja, aku benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang.

"Sakura aku lapar." Ucap seseorang dan aku tahu itu Haku.

"Jangan menggangguku, aku sangat mengantuk." Ucapku.

"Kau begadang? Dasar anak rajin."

"Ini bukan tugas, aku terlalu banyak pikiran hingga sulit tidur."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku di paksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku suk- ah! Tidak-tidak kau salah dengar! Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu!" Ucapku dan bergegas bangun, aku bahkan menatap Haku dengan tatapan panik. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan!

"Di paksa menikah!" Teriak Haku dan segera menutup mulutnya.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berada di kelas menatap ke arah kami.

"Heheh, maaf, kami akan segera keluar." Ucapku pada mahasiswa lain dan bergegas menyeret Haku dari kelas.

"Apa itu benar? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kedua orang tuamu tidak menyukai pacarmu?" Ucap Haku, pada akhirnya dia penasaran dengan segala hal.

"Sejujurnya kedua orang tuaku tidak menyukai Sasuke, Sasuke punya latar belakang keluarga yang tidak begitu baik, dan sekarang mereka memaksaku menikah dengan pria yang tak aku suka." Ucapku, aku tidak perlu menceritakan masa lalu Sasuke dan tidak perlu mengatakan siapa pria yang akan menikahiku nanti.

"Kedua orang tuamu sangat kuno, bagaimana mungkin di jaman sekarang masih ada sistem menikah paksa atau perjodohan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku cukup pusing memikirkan segalanya, aku bahkan tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke, aku tidak ingin membuatnya menyerah pada hubungan kami."

"Hubungan kalian ternyata cukup rumit, aku hanya berharap ada sebuah keajaiban untuk hubungan kalian, apa perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak ingin membuatmu ikut terlibat."

"Jangan menganggapku seperti orang asing, tapi akan sangat sulit, kau harus menghadapi kedua orang tuamu."

Menatap Haku, jika aku bisa seperti Haku, aku harus melawan kedua orang tuaku, ini jauh lebih buruk, bahkan hal yang terjadi pada kami sangat berbeda.

"Maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kedua orang tuamu sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka sudah melupakanku, lagi pula mereka tak mencariku." Ucapnya, tatapan Haku berbeda, aku merasa jika dia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tapi aku rasa kau tidak boleh bertindak bodoh hanya karena seorang pemuda, ya aku tahu, ini nasehat dari orang buruk sepertiku, aku memilih meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku karena mereka tidak peduli padaku, kita berada di posisi yang berbeda." Tambahnya.

Aku tahu, posisinya berbeda, kedua orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku, sesibuk apapun mereka, mereka akan tetap mengontrol keadaanku.

Aku mungkin perlu sebuah dukungan lain, aku harus tetap melawan walaupun ini sangat mustahil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Nc-donald]**

Area dimana aku bisa bertemu mereka dan di sini lebih nyaman, aku memanggil mereka dan Temari sudah tahu segalanya.

"Sungguh! Bagaimana bisa kak Gaara ingin menikahimu?" Ucap Shion, dia pun cukup terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang aku ceritakan.

"Temari, lakukan sesuatu, apa kau tega membiarkan Sakura bersama kakakmu itu? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Ucap Ino, dia menyalahkan Temari.

"Ino, ini bukan salah Temari, mau bagaimana pun juga Temari tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku tahu itu." Ucapku dan Temari menatap sedih ke arahku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu Sakura." Ucapnya.

Aku yakin sisi berbeda dari kak Gaara juga membuat Temari seakan tertekan, dia sulit melawan kakaknya itu, aku tidak mau membuat Temari semakin tertekan dengan keadaan ini, aku dan kakaknya yang akan menikah, tapi dia terus memikirkan masa depanku dengan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin aku bersama kakaknya, dan hal ini membuatnya cukup kesal.

Kami akhirnya bisa bertemu dan berkumpul bersama, namun keadaan ini tidak menyenangkan, seperti saat aku bertemu teman lama dan akan berbicara dengan ceria, masalahku cukup rumit dan aku harus berbicara dengan mereka, mereka adalah teman-teman yang sangat aku percaya.

"Kau perlu bantuan dan dukungan Sakura." Ucap Shion.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku tidak punya kemampuan atau pun kekuasaan untuk melawan kak Gaara." Ucapku, putus asa.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa melawan keluarga Temari." Ucap Ino dan kami terfokus padanya. "Kenapa tatapan kalian seperti itu? Maksudku, kau lupa pada anak klan Inuzuka?" Lanjutnya.

Kiba, aku tahu itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melibatkan keluarga Kiba dengan urusan pribadiku, aku juga tidak ingin membuat hubungan baik kalian jadi hancur, jangan katakan apapun pada Kiba, jangan sampai dia tahu akan hal ini." Ucapku, itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk, bagaimana bisa duakeluarga itu kembali bertengkar hanya karena seorang gadis sepertiku yang tidak ingin dinikahi, aku tidak akan memanfaatkan latar belakang keluarga Kiba meskipun kami berteman.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika keluarga kami pada akhirnya akan bertengkar, Kiba menyayangimu Sakura, dan dia sangat peduli pada Sasuke, jika dia mendengar hal ini dari orang lain tanpa kau ceritakan padanya, mungkin Kiba akan jauh lebih marah, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika dia mengamuk?" Ucap Temari.

Ini semakin rumit.

Kenapa dari awal aku berteman dengannya? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memulai pertemanan dengan siapa-siapa dari awal hingga masalah ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sebelumnya kau sudah membantuku dan Kiba, apa salahnya jika kami juga membantumu? Aku mungkin akan ikut Kiba melawan kakakku." Ucap Temari.

"Kalian benar-benar keluarga yang cukup menakutkan." Ucap Shion.

"Ini akan terdengar seperti perang besar." Ucap Temari dan terkekeh.

"Apa ini solusi terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah Sakura? Aku rasa Sakura akan semakin merasa bersalah." Ucap Ino.

"Aku setuju dengan Ino. Temari, tolong jangan lakukan apapun, termasuk memberitahukan Kiba, aku mohon padamu, aku ingin keluargamu dan keluarga Kiba tetap berdamai. Mungkin aku akan mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya. Selain itu, apa kita bisa merayakan pertemuan hari ini? Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ucapku dan mencoba mengubah suasana ini.

Kami memulai pembicaraan tentang Ino yang sering terlihat bersama seorang pemuda dari fakutlas seni, wajahnya Ino terus merona, aku rasa ini juah lebih baik, suasananya jadi terasa menyenangkan dari pada kami terus membahas masalahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah sangat sore, matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam dan meninggalkan cahaya keemasan di langit, memandangi sungai yang cukup dalam dan arusnya cukup deras dari sebuah jembatan, tanganku terasa dingin saat memegang pembatas jembatan yang berbahan besi itu, kadang-kadang angin akan bertiup perlahan dan kakiku terasa gemetaran saat melihat ke bawah, dari sini terlihat sangat tinggi.

Menghela napas, aku tidak bisa berpikiran jernih lagi, kepalaku semakin pusing memikirkan segala solusi yang baik, melawan kak Gaara seperti harga mati, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Melirik sekitarku dan kembali melirik ke arah sungai.

Aku sampai pada titik putus asaku, jika aku melakukan hal ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia akan sendirian, dia akan menyalahkan dirinya, aku jadi semakin bingung.

Perlahan memijakan satu kakiku pada pagar pembatas jembatan ini, lalu kembali menurunkannya, kadang keraguan ini datang dan sedikit menarikku untuk berpikir lebih jernih.

Apa ini sudah tepat?

Aku semakin putus asa dan tenggelam dalam pikiran negatifku.

Di saat seperti ini, aku memikirkan waktu yang perlu di ulang, waktu di mana aku bertemu Temari dan yang lainnya, seakan aku ingin mengulang segalanya, aku tidak perlu bertemu Temari, hal itu akan menjadi awal dimana semuanya menjadi dekat padaku, aku jadi pesimis untuk hal ini, kenapa harus menyalahkan masa lalu jika ini adalah takdir yang sulit aku ubah.

Menutup mataku dan kembali menaikan satu kakiku, jika menutup mata seperti ini, hanya ada kegelapan dan aku tak akan melihat apapun, rasa damai ini akan segera aku dapatkan jika aku berani melakukannya.

Ini akan menjadi pilihan terakhirku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...! =w=

chapter ini akan cukup berat, haa..~ pengen cepat cari solusi juga, =w=

.

.

see you next chapter!


	56. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****5****5 ~**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya tubuhku jauh lebih berani, aku mempercepat hal yang ingin aku lakukan, aku rasa ini lah yang terbaik, jika aku pergi tidak ada masalah lagi.

"Nona!"

**Bughhtt!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti seseorang sengaja memukulku dan membuatku pingsan, membuka mataku perlahan dan area ini tidak asing, seperti sebuah rumah dengan desain tradisional.

"Kemungkinan mengalami depresi, hal ini yang membuatnya berani mengambil tindakan seperti ini, beri dia obat dan awasi dia agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh, pasien dengan kondisi seperti ini butuh pengawasan ketat." Ucap seseorang.

"Terima kasih dokter." Suaranya mirip kak Gaara.

Menutup mataku lagi, aku ada dimana? Aku pikir, aku sudah mati, seseorang menggagalkannya, tapi siapa? Dan kenapa ada suara kak Gaara?

"Kenapa kau bertindak seperti itu?" Suaranya jauh lebih dekat.

Membuka mataku dan aku tidak bermimpi, dia adalah kak Gaara, aku tidak ingin melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya, masih menatapnya dan tatapan itu terlihat sangat tenang.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

Memilih diam, apa dia tahu jika aku sangat marah padanya? Atau dia sengaja berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Orang suruhanku yang menghalangimu. Aku tahu kau sangat marah, aku benar-benar mengirim orang untuk mengawasimu selama ini."

Dugaanku benar, orang itu sangat hebat hingga aku tidak tahu ada yang mengawasiku.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

Meskipun aku tidak menjawab setiap ucapannya, kak Gaara terus berbicara padaku.

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kakak masih mencampuri hidupku." Ucapku, tegas.

"Apa ini sebuah ancaman?"

"Ini adalah perang." Ucapku dan menatap marah padanya.

"Perang? Kau cukup berani, aku senang ada gadis berbeda sepertimu, kekuasaan mungkin akan sedikit mengatur, bagaimana jika kakak-adik itu menjadi sasarannya?"

"Jangan sentuh mereka!" Ucapku dan bergegas bangun. "Bagaimana kakak bisa bersikap seperti ini?" Aku semakin frustasi di buatnya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa keras kepala seperti ini?" Ucapnya.

**Braaakk!**

"Lepas Sakura kakak!" Teriak Temari, aku cukup terkejut Temari tiba-tiba datang, pantas saja disini tidak asing, ini adalah rumah Temari.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap kak Gaara dan beranjak pergi dariku.

Temari bergegas belari dan menghampiri, dia memastikan aku baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanyanya, khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

"Kakak, bisakah kau hentikan ini? Sakura adalah sahabatku, aku tidak mau dia hidup menderita, dia tidak akan bahagia dengamu." Ucap Temari, kali ini dia mencoba melawan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kau akan tahu dia tidak bahagia jika bersamaku?" Ucap kak Gaara, dia tetap saja egois.

"Karena Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke."

"Apa ini pengaruh dari pacarmu? Aku bisa saja memusnahkan pacarmu sekarang juga." Ucap kak Gaara dan membuat Temari sangat terkejut.

"Shikamaru tidak ada hubungannya! Kenapa kakak menyeretnya juga!" Temari terlihat sangat marah.

"Dia dan pria bernama Sasuke itu dekat, bagaimana jika menghancurkan perlahan-lahan orang yang berada di dekatnya, dan terakhir kakaknya sendiri."

"Kakak! Hentikan itu! Aku benar-benar akan lapor pada ibu jika kau mengganggu pacarku!" Kak Gaara membuat Temari semakin marah.

"Baiklah, kau juga bisa menghancurkan Kiba, asal kakak tahu saja Kiba dan Sasuke lah yang jauh lebih dekat." Ucap Temari, dia kembali melawan kak Gaara, itu benar, di bandingkan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Kiba jauh lebih dekat.

"Oh, jadi akan ada perang keluarga lagi? Mungkin ini akan lebih baik, aku ingin tahu, bagaimana keluarga Inuzuka bisa mengalahkan keluarga kita."

"Hey-hey, hentikan itu Gaara, kau sudah cukup berlebihan." Ucap seorang pria, aku jarang melihatnya dan sekarang tiga saudara itu berkumpul.

"Jangan ikut campur Kankuro!" Tegas kak Gaara, aku tidak pernah melihat kak Gaara bersikap berbeda seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ikut campur, tapi kau terlalu egois, jangan sampai kakek buyut kita kecewa dengan sikapmu seperti ini, atau tujuan awalmu bukan mengganggu Sakura, melainkan ingin menjatuhkan keluarga Inuzuka, kenapa kau harus benci mereka? Mereka tidak pernah membuat masalah, ya kecuali kita pernah berselisih dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga itu." Ucap Kankuro.

Kak Gaara terdiam, bahkan sorot matanya itu terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku mencintai Sakura, kita akan tetap menikah, undangannya telah jadi dan tinggal di sebar." Ucap kak Gaara dan bergegas pergi, dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Kankuro menahannya.

Aku sendiri benar-benar syok dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf Sakura." Ucap Temari dan dia pun memelukku erat, Temari sangat sedih dengan keputusan egois kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[ Kediaman Inuzuka ]**

"Ada undangan untuk anda, tuan muda." Ucap seorang pelayan pada Kiba.

"Undangan? Siapa yang menikah?" Ucap Kiba, dia tidak percaya jika ada yag mengundangnya di acara pernikahan, selama ini dia tidak melihat teman-temannya akan segera menikah, temannya pun hanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Tuan Gaara dan nona Sakura."

"Apa!" Ucap Kiba, dia pun terkejut, mengambil undangan yang di pegang salah satu pelayannya itu, membaca baik-baik tulisan nama calon pengantin pria dan wanita. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura dan anak dari Sabaku itu akan menikah?"

"Saya tidak tahu tuan, undangan ini di antar oleh salah satu anak buahnya."

"Baiklah, katakan pada ayah, hari ini aku tidak akan bekerja dulu, ada masalah yang perlu di selesaikan." Ucap Kiba.

Dia pun bergegas mendatangi kampus Kage dan mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun Sakura menolak panggilannya.

**Tringg...~**

**Sakura : (Aku sedang kuliah, jangan menggangguku)**

**Kiba : (Aku ada di depan gerbang kampus, keluar lah jika kau sudah selesai, aku akan menunggu)**

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya mematung menatap layar ponselnya, Kiba berada di kampusnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Haku, akhir-akhir ini dia pun sadar jika Sakura jadi lebih pendiam dan terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Seorang teman datang ke kampus, aku akan menemuinya, maaf jika tidak bisa menemanimu di kantin." Ucap Sakura, merasa tidak enak membatalkan janjinya bersama Haku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kita bisa makan bersama." Ucap Haku.

Jam kuliahnya akhirnya berakhir dan Sakura bergegas menemui Kiba, dia bisa melihat tatapan marah dari pria berambut coklat itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ucap Kiba dan memperlihatkan sebuah undangan pada Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." Ucap Sakura dan sejujurnya dia sangat sedih, undangan itu mulai di sebar, dia tidak bisa melawan Gaara lagi.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Kiba, menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang tidak begitu banyak orang, Kiba benar-benar akan marah besar dan mengamuk.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan Sakura! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa kau tidak peduli padanya? Bukannya kalian-"

"-Aku peduli padanya! Apa kau pikir selama ini aku tidak melakukan apapun? Aku bahkan hampir bunuh diri!" Ucap Sakura, air matanya mulai menetes. "Bagaimana bisa aku katakan padamu? Mereka adalah keluarga Sabaku, aku hanya orang asing dan akan membuat keluarga kalian bertengkar? Ini sangat konyol." Sakura mulai menyeka wajah.

"Maaf." Ucap Kiba, menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Aku hanya berharap kau mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Sasuke akan sangat sedih jika melihat undangan ini, apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya Kiba dan sebuah gelengen pelan dari Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak boleh tahu hal ini dan aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kiba, melepas pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun khawatir jika keluarga Inuzuka dan keluarga Sabaku akan bertengkar.

"Kami akan berbicara baik-baik, jangan pikirkan hal terburuk seperti kami akan perang besar, jaman sekarang kami jauh lebih berpikir rasional, bukan hanya tahu saling membunuh saja."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, aku hanya takut jika terjadi masalah yang lebih buruk."

"Lain kali jangan katakan kau orang asing, apa kau lupa jika kita ini teman? Bagaimana kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku hanya ingin membalas budi, kau bahkan membantuku saat aku dan Temari akan menikah." Ucap Kiba dan membuat Sakura mengingat ucapan Temari.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih Kiba." Ucap Sakura, kembali meneteskan air matanya.

**Dreet...dreeet...dreet...**

**Sasuke calling..~**

"Halo, ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, Sasuke menghubunginya.

"_Aku sudah mendapat undanganmu."_ Ucap Sasuke dan nada suaranya terdengar begitu tenang.

Sakura sangat terkejut, undangan itu sudah sampai pada Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke, ini aku, jangan percaya undangan itu, Sakura tidak akan menikah dengan pria itu."

"_Kau lagi, jangan membuat masalah Kiba, jika kau masih ingin berteman denganku, sebaiknya kau menjadi anak yang baik." _

**Tut..**

"Halo! Sasuke! Hey, dengarkan aku!" Teriak Kiba, Sasuke telah mematikan ponselnya. "Tenang Sakura, aku akan membantumu, jangan memikirkan sikap Sasuke saat ini, dia mungkin hanya sedang kebingungan." Ucap Kiba pada Sakura, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan mematung.

Sementara itu.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi. Hari ini dia mendapat undangan yang di bagikan di kantornya, bosnya akan segera menikah, namun Itachi cukup terkejut melihat nama calon mempelai wanitanya itu, dia meminta Sasuke menghubungi Sakura untuk memastikan jika ini tidak benar.

"Hn. Dia akan menikah, bukannya ini berita baik?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapannya itu terlihat hampa.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin ada sebuah kesalahan, Gaara tidak mungkin menikahi Sakura."

"Bagaimana mungkin ini kesalahan! Kakak lihat nama siapa yang tertulis disini! Haruno Sakura! Apa ada gadis lain menggunakan nama dan marga yang sama!" Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya meninggi dan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, temui Sakura, berbicara padanya."

"Aku rasa ini sudah berakhir, kedua orang tuanya tidak mungkin merestui hubungan kami dan Sakura sempat memaksaku untuk menikahinya."

"Sungguh? Dan apa jawabanmu? Ini cukup langka, kau mungkin satu-satunya pria yang mendapat lamaran dari seorang wanita."

"Aku tidak bisa jika kedua orang tua Sakura masih berpikiran buruk terhadap kita, ini semua kesalahanku."

"Hey, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, dulunya kita cukup kesulitan, namun sekarang semua sudah berubah, walaupun aku juga tidak berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tua Sakura, aku minta maaf." Ucap Itachi.

"Ini bukan salah kakak."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Keluarga Gaara merupakan keluarga Yakuza di kota ini."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Tolong jangan membuat masalah baru, aku hanya punya kau sebagai keluarga." Ucap Itachi, berharap adiknya tidak memikirkan ide terburuk untuk melawan keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh itu.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku tidak mungkin melawan mereka, aku bahkan sudah bertemu anak buah mereka dan cukup sulit melawan mereka." Ucap Sasuke, mengingat kembali kasus yang di alami Kiba dan Temari.

"Apa aku perlu keluar dari perusahaan Gaara?"

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu, aku yakin Sakura mungkin akan menyalahkan dirinya, dia juga sangat peduli pada kakak, aku sangat tahu hal itu. Kakak jangan melakukan apapun, aku akan menemui Sakura dan mencoba berbicara dengannya, aku hanya kecewa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Sakura mungkin sangat takut, dia tidak ingin membuatmu menjadi marah."

"Aku rasa itu benar juga, selama ini Sakura memilih diam dan-" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti, dia mengingat saat mengajak Sakura ke rumahnya, gadis itu menangis dengan sangat pilu, seperti dia sangat-sangat sedih. "-Dan dia ingin tetap menjaga hubungan ini walaupun harus berbohong padaku." Ucapnya. Sasuke mulai memikirkan perubahan sikap Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu, hanya dia yang menahan rasa tertekan dan sedihnya itu sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update lagi...~

apakah yang akan terjadi? (jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng)...

ini akan segera selesai =w=

author juga mau cepat-cepat kelarin drama ini. =w=

.

.

see you next chapter!


	57. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****56**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Sasuke tidak menemuiku, dia tidak membalas pesanku dan aku tidak bisa menemuinya di kantor, aku yakin dia akan jauh lebih marah saat melihatku, aku benar-benar membuatnya kecewa, seharusnya aku mengatakan sejak awal tentang hal ini sebelum Sasuke mengetahuinya.

Aku menjalani aktifitasku seperti biasanya, berbicara dengan Haku dan merasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku sangat berharap dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Kiba, sementara waktu akan tetap tenang dan berusaha menjalani apapun sekarang.

Setelah selesai dengan ujian semester, dan waktu liburan semester di gunakan untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, termasuk memilih gaun dan sebagainya, semua sudah di sediakan begitu saja, aku juga belum bertemu dengan kak Gaara, dia sibuk hingga acara pernikahan ini, marah padanya tidak ada gunanya, dia bahkan jauh lebih mengancamku.

"Sakura." Panggil ibu, dia datang ke dalam ruanganku, aku hanya duduk di depan meja rias dimana wajahku sudah di _make up_, ini sangat cantik, tapi aku tidak merasa senang. "Kau jadi sangat cantik, bahkan dengan gaun ini, kalian memilihnya dimana? Ibu bahkan tidak sempat ikut membantumu memilih." Ucap ibu. Aku yakin jika ini hanya cerita kebohongan yang di buat kak Gaara, kapan aku ke butik untuk memilih? Semuanya sudah tersedia di ruangan ini dan aku hanya tinggal kenakan.

Terdiam, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya pada ibu betapa liciknya pria itu.

"Ibu tahu jika ini terlalu cepat, dan kau mungkin masih marah pada kami, tapi ibu rasa ini jauh lebih tepat, dengan begini ibu dan ayah akan tenang." Ucap ibu.

Aku akan memberanikan diri untuk berpendapat.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan kak Gaara bagaimana pun kalian memaksaku, sekarang ibu dan ayah mungkin akan senang jika aku menderita." Ucapku dan raut wajah ibu terlihat binggung. "Jika ibu ingin marah, tidak masalah, aku jauh lebih senang saat kalian marah dan menentang keputusanku." Tambahku.

"Ibu tidak mengerti bagaimana pengaruh buruk pria itu terhadapmu."

"Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap buruk, bahkan padaku, ibu hanya melihat apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu, ibu tidak tahu sekarang bagaimana keadaannya."

"Cukup Sakura, lakukan pernikahanmu hari ini dengan tenang dan jangan membuat masalah, keluarga kita akan malu dan kau tahu sendiri keluarga Gaara adalah keluarga yang cukup berbahaya."

"Ibu tahu mereka berbahaya, kenapa membiarkanku bersamanya?"

"Ibu sudah katakan jika bersamanya dia akan melindungimu, kau bisa mendapat perlindungan yang jauh lebih baik, jangan keras kepala."

"Apa ibu menyayangiku? Apa ayah menyayangiku? Atau kalian sengaja memiliki anak hanya untuk reputasi." Ucapku, aku sangat ingin mempertanyakan hal ini.

"Kami sangat menyayangimu, sangat, hingga kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap ibu, dia memilih beranjak dari ruangan ini dari pada harus adu argumen denganku lagi.

Aku sangat kecewa.

Kembali pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Temari datang menghampiriku, dia terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Hari ini, aku ingin kau tetap melangsungkan pernikahanmu, kau bisa lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Ucap Temari, walaupun dia terlihat khawatir, Temari berusaha tersenyum padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan, hari ini pun aku harus menggunakan gaun pengantinku dan Temari yang akan pergi bersamaku.

Gaun ini sangat indah, setiap aku melangkah seperti ada harapan besar yang ikut bersamaku, kami hampir tiba namun ada yang aneh, Temari mengajakku berbelok dan menuju area basement, di sana ada sebuah mobil yang menunggu kami.

"Aku yakin kakakmu akan sangat marah." Ucap seorang pria yang menjadi supir, pria itu berbalik dan aku melihat Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ikut rencana mereka, katanya ini misi membawa lari sang pengantin." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Dan hari ini, kau tetap akan menikah." Ucap Temari.

"Menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Ini kejutan." Ucap Temari.

"Lalu, jika aku tidak ada, bagaimana kak Gaara nanti? Dia akan sangat marah padamu."

"Tenang saja, pengantinnya tetap ada." Ucap Temari dan terkekeh.

"Pegangan, aku akan cukup ngebut hari ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tunggu, aku belum pernah melihatmu berkendara." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah sangat handal walaupun kadang akan sedikit meleset." Ucap Shikamaru.

Aku tidak akan percaya padanya, mobilnya bahkan melaju cukup cepat, mereka akan membawaku kemana?

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukan kedua pasangan ini, Temari berani melawan kakaknya, aku tidak bisa percaya.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

Sementara itu, seorang pengantin datang masuk sendirian ke dalam aula, dia berjalan sendirian, Gaara baru saja tiba dan sudah menunggu di depan bersama seorang pendeta, Gaara terlihat cukup puas dengan gaun yang di pilihnya, itu sangat cocok untuk gadis yang di cintainya dan hari ini mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Hari ini, kami akan melansungkan sebuah acara sakral untuk kedua mempelai." Ucap pendeta dan memulai acaranya.

Gadis itu sudah berdiri tepat di samping Gaara, dia menggunakan penutup wajah dan Gaara sesekali melirik ke arahnya, hari ini Sakura terlihat berbeda dan membuat Gaara penasaran, dia menjadi sangat tenang dan dia tidak melihat Temari yang membawa Sakura ke hadapannya.

"Dimana Temari?" Bisik Gaara pada Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gaara merasa ada yang aneh dari Sakura dan gadis ini sedikit lebih tinggi, mungkin karena menggunakan sepatu _highless_, tapi tetap saja, Gaara merasa Sakura sangat berbeda.

"Sekarang kita akan memulai acara ini, harap para tamu undangan untuk tenang." Kembali pendeta berbicara, membuat ruangan ini menjadi sunyi senyap dan semua mata terfokus pada kedua mempelai pria dan wanita di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, hari ini, kami di hadapkan oleh kedua insan yang akan segera mengikat hubungan mereka satu sama lain secara resmi."

"Tunggu." Ucap Gaara, sejenak menghentikan ucapan sang pendeta.

Pendeta itu terdiam dan pria ini kembali menatap sang calon pengantin wanitanya, dia memang berbeda.

"Aku ingin dia membuka penutup wajahnya." Ucap Gaara. "Lepas penutup wajahmu, Sakura." Perintahnya.

Gadis ini hanya terdiam, dia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melepaskannya, biarkan aku yang membukanya." Ucap Gaara dan mengangkat penutup wajah itu, wajahnya seketika terkejut.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dimana Sakura!" Teriak Gaara dan para hadirin pun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kedua orang tua Sakura kebingungan, itu bukan anak mereka, melainkan seorang wanita lain.

"Dimana Sakura?" Ucap Gaara, dia pun meremas keras kedua lengan atas Haku dan terlihat sangat-sangat marah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Haku dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau-" Sebuah kepalang tangan mengarah pada wajah Haku namun kegiatan Gaara terhenti, seorang pria dengan jas hitamnya menahan tangan Gaara.

"Tolong jangan memukul wajahnya." Ucap Zabusa.

"Zabusa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau yang melakukan rencana ini?" Ucap Gaara.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, seseorang mengirimku pesan untuk menyelamatkan Haku, aku tidak percaya jika orang yang akan melukainya adalah kau." Ucap Zabusa, dia pun terlihat tidak senang akan sikap Gaara.

"Kau datang menyelematkanku!" Ucap Haku, dia merasa senang dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Suasana menjadi cukup buruk, para tamu mulai mempertanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi di depan.

"Pernikahan hari ini di tunda! Cari Sakura dan Temari!" Teriak Gaara.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan dan mengikuti Gaara keluar, kedua orang tua Sakura masih tidak mengerti apapun, kedua orang tua Gaara menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menenangkan kedua orang tua Sakura.

Para tamu mulai berjalan keluar setelah mendengar penyampaian jika acara ini di tunda, sedikit rasa malu dari keluarga Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sakura?" Ucap Mebuki, tidak habis pikir akan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Tenanglah, dia pasti akan ditemukan, lagi pula dia bersama Temari." Ucap Karura,ibu Gaara, wanita itu masih terlihat tenang, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Gaara dan Temari, Sakura pun menghilang bersama Temari.

"Jadi apa pernikahan ini batal?" Ucap pendeta yang masih berdiri tepat di hadapan Zabusa dan Haku.

"Tidak, pernikahan ini tetap berjalan, tapi kedua mempelai pengantinnya di gantikan oleh kami." Ucap Zabusa, menatap Haku dan pemuda itu tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, meskipun para tamu mulai pulang, aku akan menikahkan kalian." Ucap pendeta itu, dia pun merasa tidak sia-sia datang, masih ada pengantin yang akan menikah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat, seperti landasan penerbangan, di sana hanya ada pesawat pribadi, karpet merah terbentang, seorang pria menunggu seseorang di hadapan seorang pendeta. Sakura sudah turun dari mobil itu dan masih tidak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu berbalik dan seakan memintanya untuk menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut akan keadaan sekitar.

"Ya, aku juga tidak percaya, tapi aku dan Kiba telah menyiapkan segalanya." Ucap Temari.

Sakura bisa melihat teman-temannya, Shion, Taruho, Ino, Kiba, Itachi, dan juga Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba.

"Aku pikir Sasuke tidak ingin menikah denganku." Ucap Sakura, masih tidak percaya akan hal ini.

Itachi datang dan menghampirinya, gadis itu tak kunjung bergerak setelah melihat semuanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah. Apa Sasuke terpaksa?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak yakin.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit membuatnya berpikir jernih, sekarang pergilah bersamaku, aku akan menuntunmu ke adikku." Ucap Itachi, menggerakan lengannya ke arah Sakura.

"Pergilah, ini adalah hal yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Temari.

Temari dan Shikamaru mulai berjalan menuju teman-teman mereka dan mulai membaur, ini hanya acara pernikahan yang sangat-sangat sederhana.

Sakura dan Itachi mulai berjalan perlahan hingga gandengan Sakura di berikan kepada Sasuke. Gadis ini masih terlihat bingung akan keputusan Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh ingin melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura pada pria itu.

"Aku hanya mencoba yang terbaik akan hubungan kita." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam erat tangan Sakura agar gadis itu semakin yakin akan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Ehem, apa kita sudah bisa mulai?" Tanya pendeta itu pada mereka.

"Silahkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Acara sakral ini dimulai, hanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman Sakura dan Sasuke, dan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Sasuke telah memasangkan cincin dan hari ini pun mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

"Sekarang pergilah untuk bersenang-senang, dalam beberapa hari ini biar kami yang urus." Ucap Kiba.

"Benar, kalian harus berlibur bersama, aku yakin kalian telah tertekan selama ini." Ucap Temari.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Temari, kau akan melawan kakakmu?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun terlihat panik.

"Ini jalan terakhir, aku ingin membuatnya sedkit sadar akan obsesinya yang buruk itu." Ucap Temari.

"Tenang saja, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kami tidak akan bertengkar, lagi pula ini rencana kami berdua." Ucap Kiba.

"Bagaimana dengan kak Itachi?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap khawatir pada pria itu.

"Aku mungkin akan pindah kerja, jangan pikirkan ini, aku bisa kerja dimanapun, aku berhenti kerja pun bukan karena kalian, aku ingin _resign_, dan mencoba bekerja di tempat baru." Ucap Itachi, berusaha membuat Sakura tidak merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang pergilah, cepat-cepat!" Ucap Temari, bersemangat.

Mereka pun senang akan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke, pesawat pribadi itu telah menunggu mereka dan siap untuk melakukan penerbangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo apa kabar?

semoga para reader baik-baik saja dan sehat selalu.

uhuk" uhuk" *ini batuk beneran* jadi akhirnya author bisa update lagi, yang lalu author sempat update ONESHOOT dan berharap sedikit menghibur di kala author tengah sibuk kerja dan menerima beberapa job di luar pekerjaan dan juga sakit =w=. ini masih batuk dan cukup parah =w=, author cukup bandel tidak patuh terhadap apa yang di makan dan di minum dan akhirnya tambah batuk uhuk! Uhuk! habisnya yang di goreng lebih menggoda dan minuman dingin lebih nikmat, =w= baiklah, kita lewatkan masalah author yang tidak patuh ini, XD

di chapter ini, semoga nggak terlalu cepat yaa, semoga, author pengen targetkan tamat di chapter 60 plus bakalan ada sequel biar nggak pada minta lagi. kalau pas dapat sih..

terus sempat baca-baca review beberapa reader.

terima kasih atas respon kalian terhadap oneshoot baru author, setelah beberapa lama tidak buat, yak, author sudah belajar banyak dalam penulisan dan sudah berusaha memberi banyak kesan terhadap alur yang author buat, selalu tidak jauh dari sasu-saku dengan segala drama yang mereka punya dan juga typo masih kadang ada sih, hehehe, tapi author pikir itu sedikit wajar, karena author yang harus kerja semuanya, dari konsep alur dan editing, dibaca berulang kali pasti tetap ada typonya =w=

yak, silahkan saja jika mau di jadikan favorit dan sekali lagi author dapat ajakan untuk membuat wattpad, ini author udah bahas di beberapa kesempatan tiap kali balas review, mungkin author tidak akan buat wattpad, dan akan tetap di fanfic dan oh author akhirnya bisa masuk di akun ffn author yang menggunakan aplikasi di ponsel, jadi author sempat baca-baca komentar di app fic itu, katanya jika tidak bisa masuk, sebaiknya buat kata sandi baru dengan mengirimkannya ke email terus di konfirmasi, hasilnya author bisa masuk dan setelah masuk kembali, WOW aplikasi fanfic semakin bagus tampilannya, jadi semakin betah di fanfic, heheheh.

author akan coba konsisten lagi update =w=, pokoknya akhirnya tahun ini cukup sibuk dan author bersyukur karena masih dapat banyak rejeki *senang* tapi wajib istirahat yang banyak juga =w=

.

.

See you next chapter.


	58. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****57**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

Seorang pramugari memintaku mengganti gaun yang menyusahkan itu dan sekarang aku mengenakan _long-dress _berwarna putih dengan desain tali pada lehernya, pesawat ini di penuhi dengan beberapa hadiah, termasuk dua koper yang katanya milik kami.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apapun." Ucapku pada Sasuke, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Intinya mereka membantuku." Ucap Sasuke, dia begitu tenang.

"Aku yakin ada yang salah denganmu, sebelumnya-"

"-Maaf." Ucapanku terputus. "Aku hanya tidak percaya diri ketika kau mengatakan hal itu dan bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu? Sekarang aku mungkin sedikit membuat hal jahat pada mereka, aku membawa kabur putri semata wayang mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain ini, aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu menikah dengan pria lain." Ucap Sasuke dan hal ini membuatku sangat tersentuh.

"Apa kau siap menanggung segalanya? Aku ingin memperlihatkan kenyataan ini padamu, sama saja ketika kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan mengajakku menikah, kita tidak mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuamu, mereka mungkin sedang berusaha mencarimu dan menyalahkanku." Ucapnya.

Aku tahu itu, Sasuke seperti membuat rencanaku menjadi nyata, ya, aku ingin melakukan ini bersamanya, pergi sejauh mungkin dari kedua orang tuaku dan menikahi Sasuke, aku merasa tidak masalah akan hal itu, meskipun di sisi lain aku merasa seperti anak yang tidak berbakti pada kedua orang tuaku.

Sebuah genggaman lembut pada tanganku, menatap tanganku dan menatap wajah pria itu.

"Kenapa? Apa akhirnya kau sadar ini adalah hal yang salah?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mencoba menunjukkan semua resiko yang akan menimpahku saat kami melakukan hal ini.

"Aku tidak peduli, saat mengatakan ingin menikah denganmu, aku tahu aku akan menanggung segala konsekunsinya dan sekarang perasaanku campur aduk dan semua yang aku pikirkan pun begitu berantakan, haa..~ sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Ucapku dan membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja yang membatasi kami. Aku tidak punya rencana untuk kedepannya.

"Aku akan menuntunmu, kita akan menjalani kehidupan ini bersama, bagaimana pun kesulitan yang akan kita hadapi." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku, ini sangat nyaman hingga membuat perasaan kacauku perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang.

"Makan siang anda tuan dan nyonya." Ucap seorang pramugari dan membuatku terkejut, aku sangat malu jika ada yang melihat kami seperti ini.

"Apa kalian tidak masalah melayani kami?" Tanyaku pada pramugari yang terlihat cantik itu.

"Tidak masalah, kami adalah anak buah kak Hana, kami cukup senang melayani kalian berdua sebagai hadiah kecil dari bos kami." Ucap pramugari itu.

Mereka bukan hanya pramugari biasa, mereka merupakan kaki tangan kak Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba pun tidak jauh beda dengan kak Gaara.

Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana keadaan kak Gaara sekarang, mungkin saja dia sangat-sangat marah dan akan membunuh siapapun, tidak-tidak, aku harap dia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku, penasaran, pesawat ini belum juga mendarat.

"Kita akan ke pulau pribadi milik tuan Kiba."

Lagi-lagi dia merepotkan diri, aku sangat-sangat berutang banyak pada kak Hana dan Kiba.

"Saat ini keselamatan kalian sedang di jaga, jadi nikmatilah perjalanan bulan madu ini, penerbangan masih ada 3 jam lagi, dan silahkan beristirahat, semua minuman dan makan ringan ada di kulkas sebelah sana, jika kalian perlu sesuatu silahkan tekan tombil di sebelah sana." Ucap pramugari itu, dia pun sudah menjelaskan segalanya dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Menghela napas dan menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat tenang, entah dia senang atau tidak, lagi pula ini perjalanan bulan madu kami.

Bulan madu!

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Ucap Sasuke.

"A-a-aku tidak sakit!" Panikku setelah sadar akan ucapan pramugari tadi. "Tapi, apa kau merasa senang Sasuke? Kau tidak menyesal akan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyaku, aku merasa tidak tenang.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan apapun, sejujurnya, aku cukup senang akan hubungan kita ini, tapi aku merasa Kiba terlalu berlebihan akan apapun, dia memaksaku menerima segalanya, aku tidak boleh protes dan itu yang membuatku tidak senang, dia terus beralasan agar kau dan aku aman sementara waktu dari pria berambut merah itu." Jelas Sasuke.

Kiba selalu punya rencana besar dengan latar belakang keluarganya, dia bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah, bahkan memberikan kami perjalanan mewah ini, jika aku ada di posisi Sasuke, mungkin aku akan merasa kurang enak menerima segala hal ini dengan cuma-cuma, apalagi Kiba menggunakan kekuasaannya.

"Anggap saja sebuah hadiah, jika nantinya Kiba perlu pertolongan kita, mungkin di saat itu, semua kebaikan Kiba bisa kita balas." Ucapku.

"Hn, kemarilah, aku cukup merindukanmu, maaf membuatmu kebingungan." Ucap Sasuke.

Berjalan ke arahnya dan sebuah pelukan eratnya, ini sedikit membuatku malu, aku sampai harus duduk pada pangkuan Sasuke, tapi seperti apa yang di ucapkannya, aku juga sangat merindukannya, selama ini aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku, namun, aku tetap tidak bisa tenang selama Sasuke tidak memberiku kabar.

Jadi,

Apa ini akhir dari perjalanan hubungan kami yang rumit?

Aku harap inilah akhirnya, aku tidak ingin ada masalah lain lagi, walaupun aku tahu, ketika kami kembali, ada segudang masalah yang perlu kami selesaikan bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Aku tahu, menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga itu tidak mudah, dan aku memulai kehidupan baruku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah bulan madu itu, aku cukup malu menceritakannya, tapi aku tidak akan melupakan hari terbahagia dalam hidupku, sejenak, aku merasa hanya ada aku dan Sasuke, namun itu seperti mimpi indah yang harus segera berakhir.

Aku dengar dari Kiba jika mereka memang mendapat sedikit masalah dari kak Gaara, ada perang kecil hingga kedua orang tua mereka harus turun tangan untuk meredahkan masalah ini, semua orang milik kak Gaara di tarik dan menjadi bawahan ayahnya, begitu juga Kiba, mereka di kendalikan oleh para orang tua, para orang tua mereka hanya tidak ingin ada masalah berlarut-larut, mereka pun cukup bingung akan sikap egois Gaara, dia ingin melawan adiknya sendiri dan para anak buah mereka pun kebingungan, harus melawan sesamanya atau melindungi nona Temari mereka, mungkin seperti sebuah perang yang cukup kacau dan membingungkan.

Sedangkan kak Hana dan kak Kankuro hanya bercerita santai sepanjang perang kecil itu terjadi. Aku membayangkannya seperti kedua orang yang bersantai di tengah perang tanpa merasa terganggu, mereka sangat hebat, sejak awal kak Kankuro juga tidak ingin mencari masalah dan lebih mendukung Temari, tapi hanya kak Gaara saja yang sangat keras kepala.

Berikutnya, kedua orang tuaku tidak peduli lagi padaku.

Kabar baik lainnya.

"Aku sangat iri, meskipun sudah menikah, kami juga harus LDR-an, Zabusa pergi setelah kami menikah." Ucap Haku.

Mereka menikah! Aku tidak percaya! Mereka bahkan menikah di hari yang sama denganku dan Sasuke, bagaimana bisa! mereka-mereka, ah sudahlah! Aku tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka yang sejujurnya tidak begitu akua mengerti, jadi sekarang mereka sepasang suami-istri, atau suami-suami? Hentikan Sakura, aku juga akan pusing jika memikirkan hubungan mereka.

Haku juga menceritakan hal yang cukup lucu, Temari memintanya menyamar menjadi diriku dan di tengah pernikahan yang kacau itu, Zabusa datang dan menolong Haku, aku yakin saat itu kak Gaara bisa saja menghabisi Haku, Zabusa mendapat sebuah pesan jika Haku dalam masalah, tapi mengingat hari itu tepat acara pernikahan kak Gaara, Zabusa pun harus datang, dia datang untuk memastikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Semua rencana itu di susun dengan baik oleh Kiba dan Temari, mereka berdua cukup licik dan sangat kompak menyusun rencana jahat, tapi aku berterima kasih akan hal yang mereka lakukan, sampai kapan pun aku akan sulit membalas kebaikan mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Haku, dia yang menceritakan bagaimana paniknya kedua orang tuaku saat itu.

"Aku sudah melanggar apa yang mereka inginkan, aku tidak pernah kembali ke rumah dan mereka tidak pernah mencariku juga, aku rasa inilah yang aku dapatkan setelah membangkang pada kedua orang tuaku." Ucapku, dan aku merasa cukup sedih, bagaimana pun aku merasa bersalah, mereka tetap tidak akan pernah menerima keputusanku, aku sadar akan hal itu, sejak kembali ke Konoha saat itu, aku sudah memikirkan segalanya, aku memutuskan tali hubungan ini sementara waktu, itu tergantung dari mereka, apa mereka mau menerimaku kembali sebagai anak mereka, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Hey, jangan bersedih, semua anak pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, aku yakin bukan hanya kau anak yang paling membangkang didunia ini." Ucap Haku.

Dia hanya sedikit menghiburku, aku merasa sedikit terbantu olehnya, dan kami pun mulai menjalani semester akhir kami bersama-sama, kami bahkan melakukan penelitian bersama agar sama-sama melakukan wisuda kami, namun.

Menatap data keuangan untuk penelitian dan skrispsi, ini sangat cukup besar, aku bingung harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke, selama aku hidup bersama Sasuke dan kak Itachi, aku seperti jadi merepotkan mereka berdua.

Saat ini kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana, ada dua kamar, apartemen sebelumnya tidak lagi ditinggali, ini adalah keputusan Sasuke dan kak Itachi, dan pekerjaan kak Itachi, aku dengar dari Kiba jika kak Hana menggunakan orang-orangnya untuk memasukkan kak Itachi ke sebuah perusahaan, kak Itachi tidak tahu jika semua itu pun ada campur tangan kak Hana, bagaimana jika dia tahu? Kak Itachi hanya tidak ingin terlibat dari kedua keluarga itu lagi, tapi bagaimana pun dia menjauh, akhirnya terlibat juga dan Sasuke, dia masih bekerja di tempat yang sama, aku cukup risih pada ibu direkturnya itu, aku harap dia berhenti mengganggu Sasuke, karena sekarang, kami telah menikah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Ucapku.

Apartemen sedang kosong, Sasuke dan kak Itachi belum pulang kerja, masuk dan menutup pintu, menaruh tas ranselku dan membuang diri di sofa, aku lelah, mengurus banyak hal dan lagi aku harus membayar beberapa hal, bagaimana menemukan uang sebanyak ini? Aku sudah meminta uang semester pada Sasuke, uang tabunganku sudah pakai sebagian untuk penelitian dan sisanya aku ingin gunakan untuk keperluan sehari-hariku, begini pun cukup sulit, aku tidak pernah bekerja, aku selalu mendapat apapun yang aku inginkan dari kedua orang tuaku, sekarang karena sudah melepaskan diri dari mereka, akhirnya aku merasa kesulitan.

Inilah mungkin salah satu resiko yang akan mulai aku hadapi, dari pembiayaan kuliah hingga bagaimana memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku, lagi pula aku sudah tahu jika kuliah sebagai dokter itu butuh biaya yang sangat besar, aku juga sudah berusaha mendapat beasiswa untuk menutupi uang semester sebelumnya.

Menutup mataku, kadang masa lalu kembali teringat tentang hal-hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan, semua menjadi hal wajar bagiku meskipun setiap harinya seperti itu, perlahan-lahan sikap dan tingkahku berubah, sekarang perubahan itu sangat besar, dari anak yang patuh menjadi anak yang pembangkang, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan pengaruh Sasuke atau pengaruh teman-temanku, mereka baik, bahkan bisa menolongku bagaimana pun caranya, dan Sasuke tidak buruk, dia sudah berusaha meninggalkan masa lalunya dan melakukan perubahan besar, apa yang perlu aku takutkan? Tidak, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu.

Bagaimana dengan kak Gaara? Aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, aku harap dia tidak ada di Konoha atau dia berada di belahan bumi lain, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tersentak dan membuka mataku.

"Kau akan masuk angin jika tidur di luar." Ucap Sasuke, dia telah pulang dan membangunkanku.

"Selamat datang." Ucapku, merangkul lehernya dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau sedang merindukanku?" Ucapnya, aku rasa dia sedang mencoba menggangguku.

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukanmu." Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukanku, bangun perlahan dan duduk dengan tegap. "Kau pulang lebih awal?" Tambahku.

"Aku tidak ada lembur jadi pulang lebih awal." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di tempat lain? Aku tidak suka pada direkturmu itu." Ucapku, sekedar mengajukan protesku untuk melindungi suamiku.

"Dia tidak akan menggangguku, jadi tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya perlahan mendekat, menutup mataku dan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibirku. Aku senang dia sering melakukan ini padaku, tapi aku merasa cukup malu jika kak Itachi berada di rumah.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada lembaran kertas yang aku taruh di atas meja, gawat! Itu data biaya.

"Jangan di lihat!" Panikku. Bergegas mengambilnya dan menutup bagian depannya ke arah dadaku.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ini hanya hasil penelitianku." Bohongku.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, aku yang akan masak hari ini, meskipun aku tidak begitu bisa masak enak, aku harap kau membantuku, kali ini biarkan kak Itachi istirahat untuk memasak."

"Aku tidak mau, lagi pula hanya masakan kakakku yang paling enak." Ucap Sasuke dan cukup membuatku risih.

"Aku bisa belajar masak nanti!" Tegasku.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku. Dia memang sangat manis saat tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan kalimat sindirannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

terima kasih CEKBIOAURORAN *terharu*

Nica-Kun : ya maaf jika author lama update lagi, biasanya rajin kan, hampir tiap hari update, karena author udah jelaskan segalanya di chapter sebelumnya, jadi harap maklumi ya, heheheh.

sitilafifah989 : jalan terakhir agar mereka bersama. :)

author mau spoiler sesuatu yang manis tenang anime Boruto yang masih ada scene sasu-sakunya, pokoknya manis banget _

.

.

See you next chapter!


	59. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura***

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning**** :**

**O****O****C, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

**Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.**

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****58 ~**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, terbangun dan mendapat area tempat tidur di sebelahku telah kosong, semuanya sudah pergi bekerja, setiap pagi akan seperti ini dan aku tidak merasa masalah, masing-masing dari kami punya kesibukan setiap pagi, menatap meja yang ada di kamar kami, sebuah amplop putih yang cukup tebal dan selembar memo di atasnya.

_**Gunakan ini, jangan sungkan ketika kau ingin meminta uang, sekarang kau adalah istriku artinya kau adalah tanggung jawabku.**_

Membuka amplop itu dan isinya ada beberapa lembar uang dalam jumlah yang aku perlukan, semua ini dari Sasuke, apa dia tahu jika aku perlu uang? Apa dia melihat lembaran itu? Aku berusaha mencarinya dan lembaran itu masih aman di dalam tasku, atau Sasuke memang sudah melihatnya dan melakukan hal ini, aku jadi tidak enak padanya, mencoba mengirim pesan padanya.

**Sakura :( Aku akan mengganti uangmu secepatnya )**

**July-24 :( Apa maksudmu? )**

**Sakura : ( Uangmu, maksudku, aku akan mengembalikan uangmu secepatnya ) **

**Dreet..dreett…dreett.. **

Ponselku berdering.

"Halo."

"_Apa kau ini bodoh? Atau kau sedang lupa ingatan? Kenapa kau menggunakan uang dariku seperti aku ini teman yang meminjamkan uang untukmu?"_ Nada suara Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak padamu."

"_Kau tidak membaca baik-baik memoku? Kenapa harus bersikap seperti orang asing di dalam keluarga? Hey, istriku yang bodoh, sekali kali lagi kau bersikap seperti ini, aku akan memberimu hukuman!." _

"Ma-maaf."

Aku benar-benar malu akan ucapanku sendiri, aku masih selalu bersikap seperti aku ini bukan bagian dari keluarganya, sekarang aku istri sah Sasuke, aku harus bersikap sebagai istrinya bukan sebagai teman yang di kenal atau pacar, baru saja terasa seperti sangat akrab, sekarang harus melampau batas dari akrab itu, kami adalah keluarga yang utuh.

Kembali mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Sasuke.

**Sakura :( Terima kasih suamiku, aku akan menggunakan uang ini sebaik mungkin )**

Mengetiknya saja membuatku sangat malu, aku sangat malu bersikap seperti ini pada Sasuke, walaupun seharusnya aku wajib membiasakan diri.

**July-24 :( Luluslah dan jadilah dokter yang hebat, buktikan jika kau mampu menjadi seorang dokter) **

Tersenyum membaca pesan itu, aku harus terus percaya padanya dan aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu lagi, dia akan marah besar padaku.

Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masa kuliahku dan menjadi seorang dokter, aku juga ingin buktikan pada kedua orang tuaku jika kami mampu hidup bersama meskipun dalam keadaan yang sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba masa ujian meja dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat beberapa tim penguji kami, salah satunya adalah ibuku, aku bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya.

Apa ibu akan bermain adil kali ini? Atau dia sengaja datang untuk membuatku tidak lulus, keadaan di ruangan aula itu pun cukup membuatku sedikit tertekan, sesekali melirik ke arah Haku dan Haku pun ikut melirik ke arahku, suasananya begitu tegang hingga mereka selesai mengajukan pertanyaan masing-masing pada kami.

Ibu terlihat biasa saja, bahkan tidak ada perlakukan khusus darinya.

"Gila! Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas di dalam!" Ucap Haku, dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama setelah kami selesai dengan ujian meja

"Aku juga merasa tidak percaya diri tadi." Ucapku, walaupun semua jawaban aku jawab dengan tenang, tapi aku tidak tahu hasil dari penilaian mereka.

"Salah satu dokter dari tim penguji itu adalah ibumu 'kan? Aku pernah melihatnya waktu acara pernikahan yang kacau itu." Ucap Haku dan menatapku khawatir.

"Iya, dia adalah ibuku." Ucapku dan sedikit murung.

"Masih merasa bersalah?" Ucap Haku padaku.

Sejujurnya ya, aku terus merasa bersalah setiap mengingat mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa katakan ini pada Haku, aku harus menyembunyikan perasaan ini terus menerus, lagi pula, aku terfokus akan penampilan yang berbeda dari Haku hari ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan berhenti menggunakan pakaian wanita dan berpakaian pria hari ini." Ucapku, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami.

Haku datang menggunakan wig pendek pria dan setelan jas pria untuk ujian kali ini, wajahnya masih tetap cantik, dia jadi pria cantik hari ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mendapat omelan dari para dosen dan dekan lagi, cukup hari ini saja aku menyamar." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan suamimu?" Godaku.

"Dia akan pulang demi melihatku wisuda." Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Akhirnya kalian akan bertemu kembali."

"Iya, aku sangat mengharapkan itu, dan kata Zabusa, setelah aku lulus, dia ingin mengajakku ke kota Kiri." Ucap Haku, mereka sudah punya rencana kedepannya, itu sangat bagus.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, apa kita perlu membuat acara perpisahan?"

"Ide yang bagus, aku akan membuat pesta dan mengundang teman-temanmu saja."

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Akibat misi membawa kabur pengantin waktu itu, aku jadi kenal dengan teman-teman sekolahmu, mereka sangat baik dan sangat peduli padamu." Ucap Haku.

Aku harus mendengar bagaimana mereka menyusun rencana itu, aku sangat penasaran akan ide mereka.

"Sakura." Menghentikan pembicaraan kami dan menoleh setelah mendengar panggilan itu. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Ibu.

Menatap Haku dan dia menyuruhku untuk cepat pergi, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada ibu, menghampirinya dan ibu mengajakku di area yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Selamat atas ujian mejamu." Ucap ibu, itu terdengar seperti basa-basi.

"Apa ibu datang untuk mengejek keadaanku?" Ucapku, aku sangat gugup berbicara pada ibu seperti ini, aku tahu, aku sudah menjadi anak yang jahat baginya.

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk mengejekmu, kau sudah menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang, ibu hanya sedang melihat pencapaianmu hingga saat ini meskipun kau telah bersama pria itu. Kau cukup kurus sekarang, apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja? Apa dia mengurusmu dengan baik? Apa dia memberimu kehidupan yang layak? Ibu tidak mau dia menyusahkan hidupmu." Ucap ibu dengan segala pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

Terdiam dan hanya menatapnya, ibu adalah wanita jenius yang memiliki segudang pemikiran sebagai seorang wanita berpikiran lebih kritis, bagaimana pun aku berbicara padanya, dia memiliki banyak balasan dari setiap ucapanku, aku akan sulit mengalahkan ibu.

"Terima kasih jika ibu sudah repot-repot mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, sampai detik ini aku dan suamiku baik-baik saja, aku juga berharap ibu dan ayah baik-baik saja, aku ingin minta maaf jika selama ini aku menjadi anak yang buruk bagi kalian." Ucapku, aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, aku tidak tahan melihat ibu dan merasa sangat sedih.

"Baiklah, ibu juga harus pergi." Ucap ibu, dia berbalik dan terus berjalan menjauh tanpa melihatku kembali.

Aku merasa sedikit lega walaupun tak sepenuhnya, mereka tidak menyeretku pulang, itu hal yang tidak ingin aku harapkan, aku merasa ini akan baik-baik saja.

Aku kembali bertemu Haku dan Haku mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah ibumu, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang sangat sedih hingga meneteskan air mata saat masuk ke dalam mobil." Ucap Haku dan hal itu membuat dadaku terasa sakit, aku tidak bisa menahannya dan menangis begitu saja.

Aku minta maaf ibu.

Pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau, perasaanku jadi campur aduk.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pulang jauh lebih cepat. "Bagaimana ujianmu? Aku harap-" Ucapan Sasuke terputus, aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, lagi-lagi aku menangis seperti ini, Sasuke sampai kebingungan akan sikapku hari ini.

"Aku pulang." Aku mendengar suara kak Itachi dan dia melihat kami berdua. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik iparku! Apa kau membuat masalah lagi!" Teriak marah kak Itachi, dia seperti sedang memarahi Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya! Kenapa kakak menyalahkanku!" Protes Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salah Sasuke, kakak jangan memarahinya." Ucapku dan menyeka wajahku.

"Sungguh? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu sesuatu? Kau bisa katakan padaku Sakura." Ucap kak Itachi, dia terlihat sangat khawatir, selama ini aku tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, aku tidak punya kakak, dan sekarang kak Itachi sangat memperhatikanku sebagai adiknya.

"Aku masih bisa mengatasinya, kakak jangan khawatir." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku masih tidak percaya padamu jika kau membuat Sakura menangis."

"Ha? Apa kakak pikir aku tega pada istriku sendiri?"

"Ya, siapa tahu saja kau tega pada adik perempuanku."

Aku jadi merasa bingung, tapi keduanya membuatku merasa tenang, mereka sama-sama menganggapku sangat penting dalam keluarga kecil ini.

"Terima kasih, aku senang kak Itachi dan Sasuke sangat memperhatikanku, aku hanya bertemu ibu tadi, jadi aku merasa sedikit kepikiran." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa, maaf jika kami terlalu ikut campur." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Eh? Kakak jangan mengatakan seperti itu, kalian sudah menjadi keluarga bagiku, semuanya juga sudah menjadi keputusanku." Ucapku, seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal tadi dan membuat kak Itachi menjadi merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi, maaf." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah Sakura, semua juga perlu kami ketahui, katakan saja jika kau ada masalah." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku sangat beruntung bersama keluarga kecil ini, meskipun aku meninggalkan segala yang aku miliki dulu, tapi itu adalah milik kedua orang tuaku, sekarang aku bisa belajar banyak hal selama bersama kak Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ceritakan bagaimana ujianmu hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Aku menjawab apapun dengan lancar." Ucapku dan tersenyum senang, aku juga lega akan semua hal yang aku lakukan hari ini.

"Kita harus membuat pesta kecil untuk Sakura yang telah selsai ujian. Aku akan memasak enak buat kalian." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Aku akan membantu kakak." Ucapku.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sasuke kau yang harus membantuku." Ucap kak Itachi.

Aku mendapat kehangatan tersendiri dari keluarga kecil ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ya author masih batuk dan begitu lah, hehehe, nanti hilang sendiri, :) bagaimana mau hilang kalau minum es mulu, ehehehehe.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	60. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****59**

**.**

**.**

**Hari wisuda.**

Ini bukan akhir dari perjalananku untuk mencapai apa yang aku impikan sejak dulu, setelah lulus aku harus kembali mengambil bagian spesialis agar bisa menyamai ibu, aku tidak berharap banyak dari apa yang aku bisa, tapi aku juga perlu banyak biaya untuk hal ini, tapi Sasuke, dia terus mendorong untuk melakukan apapun yang aku mau.

Hari ini pun kembali menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terbaik dengan peroleh nilai lulus yang sempurna, aku sedikit gugup akan pencapianku ini, tapi aku sudah terbiasa, terbiasa berdiri lebih ke depan dari pada anak-anak lainnya.

Sejak kecil aku terus mendapat posisi pertama dan menjadi kebanggakan tersendiri untuk kedua orang tuaku, namun kali ini aku tidak bersama mereka lagi, setelah kasus kawin lari, ya aku rasa saat itu kami seperti kawin lari, aku tidak tahu bagaimana pikiran ibu setelah bertemu denganku saat ujian meja itu, dan ayah, aku yakin dia jauh lebih kecewa hingga tidak ingin memperlihatkan dirinya di hadapanku, aku sudah harus menerima konsekuensi ini.

"Ada apa? Kau tegang?" Ucap Haku.

"Sedikit." Ucapku, menatap Haku, dia terlihat lebih berbeda, meskipun wajah cantiknya itu sulit tertutupi. Mau bagaimana pun dia harus berpenampilan sebagai seorang pria untuk hari wisudah kami.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Haku dan tersenyum padaku.

Melirik ke arah kursi tamu undangan, aku mengajak kak Itachi dan Sasuke, saat ini hanya mereka keluargaku, dan di samping mereka ada teman-temanku, mereka merasa wajar ketika aku jauh lebih dulu lulus, lagi pula mereka juga akan lulus sebentar lagi, aku dengar Ino, Shion, dan Temari berusaha keras untuk kelulusan mereka, apalagi Temari sering bersama Shikamaru, pacarnya itu ingin dia cepat lulus. Taruho tidak bersama kami, dia memiliki jadwal wisudah yang sama, dia pun sangat pintar dan mendapat posisi terbaik, itu yang di ceritakan Shion, dia sangat iri akan kepintaran pacarnya, dari dereten kursi lainnya, aku bisa melihat Zabusa disana, kata Haku dia melakukan penerbangan dan tiba jam 3 pagi hanya untuk melihat Haku wisuda, suami yang begitu pengertian.

Sebentar lagi acara ini akan selesai dan acara yang sebenarnya sedang menunggu, Haku benar-benar membuat pesta untuk acara wisuda kami, tamu-tamunya hanya orang-orang dekat kami saja dan tentunya untuk saling lebih akrab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah resort yang di reservasi khusus, ini resort milik Zabusa, salah satu resort yang di kelolahnya di Konoha, semua sudah di persiapkan jauh hari oleh Haku, dia bahkan memilih dekorasi dan juga menu makanannya, resortnya di tutup sementara waktu untuk kepentingan pribadi, Zabusa ingin pesta ini hanya khusus untuk kami dan dia tidak mengundang siapapun termasuk rekan kerjanya.

Aku bisa melihat semuanya, mereka berbicara dan sesekali ada tawa di sana, aku tidak menyangka jika kak Hana akan datang.

"Aku belum benar-benar mengatakan terima kasih pada kakak." Ucapku padanya.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku senang membuat masalah dengan pria bertato Ai itu." Ucapnya dan membuatku bingung. Membuat masalah? Apa sejak awal kak Hana sengaja menyerang kak Gaara? Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika terjadi perang antaramereka.

"Kakak jangan seperti itu, disini ada Temari, kau harus menghargainya." Tegur Kiba.

"Aku juga tidak peduli pada psikopat itu." Ucap Temari, kau sedikit keterlaluan Temari, meskipun begitu, dia adalah kakakmu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kak Kankuro?" Tanyaku pada Temari.

"Dia sibuk bersama kak Gaara, aku rasa dia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, sekarang ayah dan ibu ingin kak Kankuro mengawasi kak Gaara." Ucap Temari.

Aku mendapat alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat kak Gaara, dia di pindahkan ke perusahaan cabang lain untuk mengurusnya dan kak Kankuro akan mengawasinya.

Temari menceritakan sedikit apa yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan dan Temari pun sudah menceritakan segalanya, termasuk sikap anek kak Gaara padaku, aku merasa tidak enak pada kedua orangnya, lagi-lagi aku terlibat masalah, tidak cukup saat aku mengganggu pertunangan Kiba dan Temari, tapi itu rencana Kiba, sepertinya aku semakin terlihat buruk dihadapan kedua orang tua Temari.

"Jangan di pikirkan, lagi pula ini salah kakak, dia yang tiba-tiba menyeretmu hingga menjadi masalah seperti ini, kedua orang tuaku meminta maaf padamu dan meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuamu, tapi aku rasa kedua orang tuamu cukup syok setelah melihatmu kabur, aku juga merasa sedikit bersalah, hanya saja aku tidak menyesal menyelamatkanmu dari kakakku." Ucap Temari.

"Aku juga, aku tidak menyesal, kau dan Sasuke harus bersama." Ucap Kiba.

Mereka kembali menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu Haku dan memintanya menyamar, sebelumnya aku pernah membawa Haku dan mengenalkannya pada Temari.

Lalu, sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tidak enak, aku sempat curiga pada Haku dan Zabusa tentang kebohongan mereka.

"Kakakku itu pandai mengarang cerita, jadi jangan dengarkan dia." Ucap Temari.

Aku meminta maaf pada Haku dan Zabusa, sejak awal Zabusa tidak tahu apapun, dia hanya bersama kak Gaara karena persoalan bisnis.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapku, aku sudah curiga dan mencap Zabusa itu pembohong.

"Itu adalah hal wajar, mengingat aku dan Gaara cukup dekat." Ucap Zabusa.

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja sama denganku? Aku punya banyak penawaran." Ucap kak Hana.

Dimana-mana mereka tetap berbicara bisnis.

Menghentikan pembicaraan yang berat ini dan mendengar ucapan Taruho.

"Setelah aku mendapat kerja, aku akan melamar Shion." Ucap Taruho, dia jadi sangat berubah, aku masih mengingatnya, sekarang dia jadi pria yang lebih dewasa.

Shion jadi terlihat sangat malu.

"Selamat! Itu kabar yang baik." Ucap Ino.

"Kau tidak membawa pacarmu?" Goda Shion.

"Ka-kami belum pacaran, hanya dekat saja." Ucap Ino dan terlihat malu, aku masih penasaran akan pria yang mereka ceritakan dulu.

"Sampai kapan kalian terus dekat? Padahal sering menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama." Ucap Shion, dia terus mengganggu Ino.

"Hentikan itu!" Ucap Ino dan dia semakin malu.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, aku berterima kasih kalian sudah hadir di acara wisudaku dan Sakura dan juga pria yang bernama Taruho, selamat juga untukmu, tidak lupa ini adalah pesta kecil pernikahanku dan Zabusa." Ucap Haku.

Sebelumnya semuanya tidak percaya jika mereka akan menikah, tapi melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, kami harus merasa wajar saja, lagi pula Haku terlihat cantik dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya.

Pesta kecil ini menjadi cukup ramai dan mereka sibuk melakukan permainan, disini ada set karaoke juga dan semua heboh untuk bernyanyi dan bersorak.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku merasa tidak ada bedanya saat kami lulus sekolah maupun wisuda, semua masa-masa yang berlalu sekarang terulang kembali.

Kali ini kak Itachi yang bernyanyi, aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya saat bernyanyi, apa sebagus suara Sasuke? Semuanya menjadi tenang, setelah suaranya keluar, mereka menjadi heboh, apa kalian ini anak sekolahan yang tidak bisa tenang? Mereka sangat berisik bersorak untuk kak Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kak Itachi bisa bernyanyi." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Kakak memang sangat pandai dalam segala hal." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun memuji kakaknya itu.

Aku rasa dia kakak yang sempurna, tampan, jenius, pintar masak, punya selera humor yang tinggi, penyayang, apalagi yaa? Semuanya! Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan seorang wanita.

"Hey, apa kak Itachi tidak memiliki pacar?" Bisikku pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang wanita." Ucapnya. Sasuke menceritakan bagaimana kak Itachi dulu, saat mereka begitu sulit, semua perhatian kak Itachi hanya tertuju pada Sasuke, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain adiknya. Aku jadi sangat tersentuh akan sikap saudara kak Itachi, aku jadi sangat beruntung menjadi adiknya, walaupun hanya adik ipar.

"Apa kau tidak berencana mencarikan seorang wanita untuknya?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, dia akan sangat marah padaku dan menganggap aku tidak peduli padanya lagi, aku tidak mengerti akan sikap kakak." Ucap Sasuke.

Kak Itachi tipe pria yang rumit juga, aku tidak menyangka dia lebih memilih hidup sendirian dari pada harus memiliki pasangan, apa di tempat kerjanya tidak ada yang meliriknya? Bagaimana kak Itachi bekerja? Atau dia tipe seperti Sasuke, cuek pada semua wanita.

"Kenapa menatapku?" Ucap Sasuke, aku terus memperhatikannya, mungkin saja kakak-adik ini memiliki sikap yang sama.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja." Ucapku.

"Penasaran, apa?" Ucap Sasuke dan memicingkan mata ke arahku.

"Ti-tidak ada." Panikku, aku jadi gugup saat dia menatapku seperti itu.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan, lebih tepat ke arah telingaku dan berbisik.

"Kau tidak lelah? Aku ingin segera tidur." Bisik Sasuke, kenapa aku jadi merinding saat dia berbisik seperti ini!

"Hey, yang disana! Ini pesta umum tidak boleh bermesraan!" Teriak Kiba, dia bahkan menggunakan mic sambil teriak.

"Kecilkan suaramu Kiba!" Protes yang lainnya.

Sasuke sudah menjauh dan aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka protes pada kami.

Aku rasa Kiba pun perlu seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya, tapi mungkin wanita itu harus tidak takut pada latar belakang keluarganya, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang menerima bagaimana pun latar belakang keluarga Temari.

Pestanya terus berlanjut jika mereka tidak segera berhenti, mereka bahkan adu minum hingga mabuk, suara nyanyian mereka tidak jelas dan beberapa dari kami harus sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbangun di pagi, selimut tebal, ranjang yang empuk dan oh tidak! Dimana pakaianku? Semalam aku hanya minum sedikit dan sudah membuatku mabuk, pelukan erat ini, menatap wajahnya, Sasuke masih tertidur, acaranya tidak terkendali lagi setelah mereka mabuk, aku rasa Sasuke tidak minum banyak dan bisa mengantarku ke kamar, semuanya pasti sedang tidur.

Tunggu, apa aku tidak membuat masalah semalam? Ini sangat memalukan! Meskipun Sasuke suamiku, tetap saja aku tidak boleh menjadi wanita yang agresif.

"Kenapa kau bangun sangat pagi? Hari ini kau harus banyak istirahat, kau sudah lulus dan tidak perlu ada yang di urus lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Aku membuatnya terbangun, pelukannya mengerat.

"Aku harus mengurus ijasahku!" Tegasku.

"Kau bisa mengurusnya nanti, apa kau tidak peduli pada suamimu? Sedikit saja berikan waktu untuknya hari ini." Ucap Sasuke,

Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu! Kenapa aku yang malu mendengarnya berbicara!

"Apa kau masih mabuk?" Ucapku, aku curiga jika dia mabuk.

"Aku tidak minum." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, sayangnya pelukan itu semakin mengerat dan aku kesulitan.

"Kau bisa menciumku dan rasakan sendiri apa aku minum?"

**bluusht!**

"Ba-baik! Aku perca-hmpp!" Aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Sasuke segera menciummu seperti apa yang di katakannya, ciuman yang menuntut di pagi hari dan harus segera aku akhiri, aku kesulitan bernapas dan Sasuke santai-santai saja, sampai detik ini aku tidak pandai melakukan ciuman seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

Kecupan ringan dan kembali sebuah pelukan erat.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Uhm, terima kasih, terima kasih atas segalanya." Ucapku, ya aku rasa perlu berterima kasih padanya, aku hampir pada batasku untuk bertahan kuliah dengan segala yang aku pikirkan.

"Kau ingin menemui orang tuamu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Menjauh darinya dan menatap Sasuke, apa yang di pikirkannya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menemui mereka?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Mereka kedua orang tuamu, jangan lupa kau masih memiliki mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

Sejenak aku merasa tidak senang akan ucapannya, kenapa harus membahas mereka? Jika mereka peduli padaku, mereka akan segera mencariku dan datang padaku, tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, ayah tidak menyukai Sasuke, begitu juga ibu, jika mereka tidak menyukai suamiku, maka mereka juga tidak menyukaiku.

"Maaf jika ini membuatmu kepikiran." Ucap Sasuke, menarikku pelan ke arahnya dan memelukku kembali.

Aku hanya bingung untuk menghadapi kedua orang tuaku, seperti apa yang aku katakan pada Haku, aku tetap saja merasa bersalah jika melihat mereka.

"Aku ingin ayah dan ibu menerimamu terlebih dahulu." Ucapku.

"Seharusnya aku mencobanya, tapi tidak aku lakukan juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kenapa kau harus menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyalahkanmu, kau tidak bersikap baik pada kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku!" Kesalku dan memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke, dia hanya tertawa dan menahan kedua tanganku.

"Aku pikir kita bisa melakukannya lagi pagi ini." Ucapnya.

"Melakukan apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

Sebuah seringai di wajah Sasuke, apa maksudnya? Apa dia meminta jatah lagi? Bukannya semalam kita sudah melakukannya?

"A-aku rasa aku tidak bisa, aku harus mandi dan menemui yang lainnya." Ucapku, panik.

"Ini hadiah dariku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah itu!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di akhir chapter nggak perlu pakai warning yaa, rate M sudah menandakan, dan author tidak akan buat Lemon, =w= faktor malas eehehehe. mari nikmat soft-soft ini saja, tapi tetap manis _

terus, terima kasih tegurannya =w=, ya author emang bandel meskipun masih batuk, (uhuk"uhuk")

.

.

see you next chapter!


	61. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura***

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning**** :**

**O****O****C, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

**Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.**

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Chapter ****60 ~**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kelulusanku, tidak lama, Shion, Temari, dan Ino akhirnya lulus, mereka mulai sibuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka masing-masing dan masa-masa berkumpul itu semakin sulit, aku tahu akan hal ini, sebelumnya kami juga mulai jarang kumpul hanya karena kesibukan kuliah dan beberapa masalah sempat terjadi.

Aku dengar ayah Temari menuntut Shikamaru untuk segera menikahi putri mereka dan akan menjadi salah satu penerus di keluarga Yakuza itu, aku yakin Shikamaru akan bersaing dengan kakak-kakak Temari.

Shion dan Taruho mengadakan pesta pertunangan mereka, kedua orang tua Shion sangat menyukai Taruho, andai saja kedua orang tuaku seperti mereka, aku sangat iri, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak begitu peduli pada Sasuke? Padahal Sasuke adalah pria jenius yang bahkan di incar oleh banyak perusahaan tapi dia tetap bekerja di perusaahan dengan direktur yang menor itu, selalu memakai pakaian seksi dan terus menggoda Sasuke.

Sekarang, aku pun harus kembali kuliah untuk menyelesaikan studiku dan mengambil gelarku, Sasuke tetap saja mendorongku untuk tetap kuliah, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali jika kuliah dokter itu sangat mahal, tapi dia tetap keras kepala dan kak Itachi juga mendukungku untuk terus lanjut, mereka memang kakak adik yang kompak.

Aku malas kuliah lagi, sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian, Haku telah pergi bersama Zabusa ke kota Kiri, Haku tidak tinggal lagi disini, dan akhir-akhir ini.

Menatap perutku di cermin, apa aku semakin buncit? Apa aku terlalu bersemangat dengan makanan yang di masak kak Itachi? Aku tidak percaya ini, berat badanku pun semakin naik atau jangan-jangan.

Aku lupa! Ini sudah bulan keberapa! Kenapa aku tidak sadar juga!

Menatap _tespack_, ada dua garis terang di sana dan aku sama sekali tidak kontrol ke dokter, beberapa hari ini aku sibuk dengan kuliah dan tidak memikirkan keadaanku sendiri.

Saat malam hari, dimana semuanya berada di meja makan, bahkan hidangan lengkap ala kak Itachi tidak pernah absen, kenapa kak Itachi begitu suka memasak? Aku rasa dia perlu membuka restoran sendiri, makanannya selalu enak.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Ucapku, sedikit gugup dan malu.

"Jika kau perlu uang, kau bisa katakan langsung, jangan sungkan seperti itu, berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Ini bukan tentang uang!" Protesku, apa dia tidak bisa mendengarnya terlebih dahulu?

"Apa kau perlu pakaian baru Sakura? Kita bisa berbelanja bersama." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Bu-bukan kak, aku tidak butuh." Ucapku, kak Itachi pun sama.

Keduanya tenang dan menatapku, aku jadi semakin malu memperlihatkan _tespack_ku, mengambilnya dari saku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kak Itachi segera menyambar _tespack_ itu dan melihatnya baik-baik.

"Aku akan menjadi paman!" Teriak senang kak Itachi.

"Apa maksud kakak?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung.

"Kau lihat ini, Sakura sedang hamil." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Su-sungguh? Kapan?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini sudah cukup besar, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Ucapku, menarik tangan Sasuke dan menempelkannya pada perutku.

"Bagaimana kau tidak bisa menyadarinya dan selama ini kau sibuk? Kau harus istirahat!" Tegur Sasuke.

Kak Itachi terlihat bahagia akan kehamilanku dan Sasuke terlihat marah karena aku tidak menyadari apapun hingga masuk bulan ke 4, aku tidak tahu mereka akan memiliki tanggapan yang berbeda, tapi aku merasa sangat senang akan hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengalami masa yang normal selama jadi ibu hamil, tidak banyak hal yang terjadi padaku dan aku bisa menyelesaikan studiku, tapi mungkin akan sedikit tersendak jika sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan, aku meminta cuti kuliah selama masa kehamilan memasuki bulan ke 8, terlalu besar dan terlalu berat untuk di bawa, anak ini makan cukup banyak, kak Itachi sampai repot memasak banyak hanya untukku.

**Dreet…dreet…dreett.. **

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, sebuah panggilan dari direkturnya, menatap kamar mandi, Sasuke masih belum keluar dan ponselnya terus bergetar.

"_Ah, akhirnya kau menganggkatnya juga Sasuke, tolong hari kenakan baju yang lebih bagus yaa, atau kau ingin kita butik bersama? Aku bisa membeli pakaian yang sangat bagus untukmu, ada sedikit lembur saat malam hari, kau tahu 'kan, beberapa wanita senang saat melihatmu dan kita bisa lebih mudah membuat mereka menandatangi kontrak." _

Sejak awal aku tidak suka akan wanita ini, dia terlalu tua untuk mengganggu Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke begitu betah bekerja bersamanya? Apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak begitu risih padanya? Aku sungguh penasaran.

"Maaf nyonya, suamiku sedang mandi, apa kau bisa meninggalkan pesan saja?" Ucapku dan hening cukup lama, aku yakin dia syok mendengar suaraku, sadarlah wahai wanita tua pengganggu! Kapan kau menjadi direktur yang sebenarnya! Sasuke telah memiliki istri.

"_Ah, maaf, jika tidak sengaja berbicara padamu."_

"Tidak masalah jika tidak sengaja atau pun sengaja, aku harap nyonya bersikap seperti bos sebagaimana mestinya." Ucapku, dan ini cukup membuatku kesal.

"_Apa aku tidak bersikap seperti seorang bos? Sasuke tidak pernah menegur sikapku. Dia selalu baik dan menurut padaku, itu tidak berlebihan 'kan? Seorang pria baik pada banyak wanita adalah hal yang wajar."_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat wanita tua ini menjadi berani berbicara seperti itu padaku.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara seperti mengenal suamiku, dia tidak seperti itu nyonya, dan tolong jaga sikap anda, hanya itu yang aku inginkan." Ucapku.

"_Aku akan menjaga sikap dan juga menjaga Sasuke, dia adalah bawahan terbaikku, aku sampai sulit menjauh darinya."_ Ucapnya dan aku semakin kesal, nada suaranya terdengar dia berani menantangkan.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang di sampaikan lagi." Ucapku, segera mematikan ponsel Sasuke tanpa menunggu balasan wanita itu, aku sungguh kesal akan cara bicaranya itu.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menatapku bingung, ya aku sedang marah, sangat marah.

"Aku yakin ada banyak perusahaan yang bisa menerimamu." Ucapku.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Bukan ada apa? Kau bisa bekerja di mana saja."

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan direkturku? Aku sudah katakan padamu jika dia tidak menggangguku."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, bagaimana aku percaya dia tidak mengganggumu!" Marahku, kenapa Sasuke jadi lebih membela wanita tua itu!

"Jika kau ingin aku _resign_, hari ini akan aku lakukan, apa itu membuatmu senang?" Ucap Sasuke, tapi tatapannya itu terlihat tenang, apa dia berbalik marah padaku? Apa aku sedikit egois? Aku hanya ingin melindunginya.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli kau hari ini _resign_ atau tidak." Ucapku.

"Kau benar-benar mudah terbaca jika sedang marah, ada masalah apa? Kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia terus menatapku, seakan aku ini bisa luluh jika di tatapnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan katakan kau masih salah paham terhadapnya, direktur Mei selalu berbicara apapun yang di sukanya tanpa di saring, dia bahkan akan bersikap seenaknya, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli akan semua tindakannya, aku disana murni untuk bekerja, dan tidak ada perusahaan lain yang memandang latar belakangku, hanya direktur Mei yang tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Apa ini alasan Sasuke tetap bertahan? Direktur itu seperti tahu masa lalu Sasuke, hanya saja aku tidak tenang jika Sasuke bersamanya.

"Aku bisa lakukan apapun jika kau mau." Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku sangat dekat. "Setiap kau dalam masalah, kakakku yang akan menghajarku." Tambah Sasuke dan tatapannya terlihat takut memikirkan kak Itachi yang siap memukulnya kapan saja.

Tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aku tahu, saat ini kak Itachi yang jauh lebih melindungiku.

"Kakak sangat menyayangimu, jadi tolong jangan adukan apapun padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf sudah berbicara yang tidak-tidak padamu, aku percaya padamu." Ucapku, berusaha merangkul Sasuke, Sasuke memintaku untuk tetap diam dan dia yang akan bergerak, perut ini sedikit memberi jarak, Sasuke mengecup perutku perlahan dan memelukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersantai di rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun itu tidak menyenangkan, aku selalu sibuk melakukan apapun dan sekarang hanya duduk seperti orang yang sakit parah, padahal perut ini tidak mengganggu, Sasuke saja yang repot memintaku untuk tetap cuti kuliah dan tinggal saja di rumah, ponselku berdering, sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

**( Aku lupa membawa dokumen penting yang ada di atas meja, apa kau bisa mengirimnya? Gunakan saja jasa antar barang. )**

Dokumen? Berjalan ke arah kamar dan menemukan lembaran dokumen dalam map coklat, jika ini penting kenapa harus di antar menggunakan jasa pengantar? Sebaiknya aku yang membawanya langsung, Sasuke benar-benar teledor kali ini.

Apa dia pikir aku tidak berjalan? Aku masih berjalan dengan membawa perut besar ini, jika bertemu dengannya mungkin bisa makan siang bersama, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya segera, padahal kami sudah bertemu tadi pagi.

Aku masih sangat hapal jalan menuju kantor Sasuke dan seorang wanita pada bagian resepionis terus menatap ke arahku.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu." Ucapnya dan mencoba menebak.

"Selamat siang, anda masih mengenalku?" Ucapku, aku tidak percaya, ingatan wanita ini sangat tahan, dia masih mengingatku.

"Apa mencari Sasuke lagi? Tunggu, apa kau adalah istri Sasuke?" Tanyanya, ada tatapan seakan iri padaku disana.

"Iya, aku adalah istrinya." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, seperti baru kemarin kau mencari Sasuke dan sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya, aku sungguh iri, tapi selamat yaa, dan selamat atas kehamilanmu, suamimu memiliki banyak penggemar di kantor, hampir semua staf wanita menyukainya dan sibuk mengganggunya." Ucapnya, dia bahkan menceritakan hal yang aku sudah pikirkan jauh hari, aku tidak percaya jika tidak ada yang mengganggu Sasuke meskipun dia telah menikah

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengantar dokumen milik Sasuke, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Ucapku.

"Ah, maaf, aku jadi berbicara banyak hal padamu, silahkan tunggu di sana, aku akan memanggilnya untukmu." Ucap wanita itu, dia terlihat sangat ramah.

Setelah aku duduk di ruang tunggu, dia tidak segera menghubungi Sasuke dan malah sibuk berbicara pada teman-temannya dan sesekali mereka melirik ke arahku, aku bahkan bisa melihat tatapan terkejut itu, apa dia sedang mengatakan jika aku adalah istrinya Sasuke? Dia seperti sedang mengumumankan keberadaanku, aku ingin segera menemui Sasuke.

Akhirnya dia menghubungi Sasuke, namun sebelum itu, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah lif, beberapa orang berjalan dan aku melihat kembali wanita itu, dia adalah ibu direkturnya Sasuke, apa yang mereka ributkan?

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku, kita batalkan saja kontrak ini Mei." Ucap seorang wanita lainnya dengan tampilan glamor dan beberapa pria berjas hitam mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, kau salah paham! Sasuke tidak seperti itu, dia akan bersikap baik." Ucap wanita bernama Mei itu.

Suara mereka cukup keras, direktur Mei berusaha menahan wanita berdandan glamor itu, dia pun memintanya menunggu dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat Sasuke, namun dengan keadaan yang tidak terlihat baik, direktur Mei menarik Sasuke dan seakan memintanya untuk meminta maaf pada wanita berdandan glamor itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke, dia terlihat kesal dan mengunci rapat mulutnya, Sasuke adalah tipe keras kepala, apa dia akan mendengar ucapan direkturnya?

"Jangan membuang waktuku, cepat minta maaf." Ucap wanita glamor itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah dan tidak akan minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, tegas seperti biasanya, itulah suamiku! Aku jadi sangat bangga padanya, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke! Cepat minta maaf!" Teriak marah direktur Mei.

Apa-apaan dia, dia tidak boleh memarahi suamiku seenaknya, beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan lebih cepat, aku harus melindungi suamiku, aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke untuk segera berhenti dari tempat itu, meskipun direktur Mei tahu masa lalunya, tetap saja, aku tidak terima jika dia memarahi Sasuke.

**Plaak! **

Tersentak akan apa yang di lakukan wanita glamor itu, dia menampar Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...

akhirnya ending, eh? belum thor! itu masih ada TBC ! heheeh.

jadi ini adalah chapter penyelesaian yang author janjikan, tapi kenapa akhirnya malah kek ada konflik lagi? =w= iya sih, tapi konflik ini tidak akan berlarut-larut kek sinteron, emang udah janji bakalan tamat di 60 chapter, tapi author harus tutup dengan epilog dan sequel, nantinya kebanyakan penjelasan dari Sakura pov sih =w=, author tidak bisa membuat banyak pov lagi dan tidak bisa menambah scene lain lagi, kali ini khusus untuk Sakura hingga habis, soalnya emang dari pertama kisah ini merujuk pada Sakura dan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan masalah yang terjadi padanya.

di chapter ini hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke sih, soalnya akan menggantung jika author tidak bahas sedikit masalah Sasuke dengan direkturnya sempat muncul di chapter, uhmmm. chapter..uhmmm... lupa, author lupa awal munculnya mei =w= ya kira-kira begitu dan apa para reader masih ingat dengan prolog di awal? itu adalah clue untuk ending nanti, silahkan tebak-tebak saja. hohohoh.

.

.

See you final chapter!


	62. Epilog

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura***

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning**** :**

**O****O****C, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

**Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.**

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

**~ Epilog ~**

**.**

**.**

**Plaak! **

Tersentak akan apa yang di lakukan wanita glamor itu, dia menampar Sasuke?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakku, semua mata tertuju padaku, dan aku bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke yang sangat terkejut, tidak ada yang menahanku hingga berani membalas tamparan wanita berdandan glamor itu.

"Sakura! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sasuke, bergegas menarikku menjauh dan wanita itu segera dia di lindungi oleh para pria berjas hitam itu.

"Siapa lagi wanita hamil itu! Beraninya memukulku! Apa kau mau di balas juga! Ha!"

Keadaan cukup kacau, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti marah dan sangat ingin menjambak rambutnya itu, para petugas keamaan berdatangan dan menenangkan suasana yang kacau ini.

"Aku istrinya, beraninya kau menampar suamiku! dasar wanita gila!" Teriakku, berusaha mencampainya meskipun sulit, Sasuke terus memelukku dari belakang dan menjauhkanku darinya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja, balas wanita itu!" Teriaknya, namun para pria berjas itu tidak ada yang bergerak. "Kenapa diam saja!"

"Dia sedang hamil, madam." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan madam.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia hamil, jika bisa dia harus keguguran hari ini juga." Ucapnya dan hal ini membuatku semakin marah. Namun, aku merasa Sasuke memindahkanku dan dia yang terlihat marah, Sasuke terus berjalan ke arah wanita itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan nyonya? Jika istriku keguguran, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa hidup hari ini juga." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapannya itu sangat tajam, tidak ada yang berani melawannya.

Beberapa staf wanita di kantor ini terlihat marah setelah mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"Keluar dari sini! Dasar wanita jahat!"

"Bagaimana kau mengatakan hal jahat seperti itu!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu hamil jika menjadi seorang wanita!"

"Bagaimana jika kau yang hamil dan mendapat ucapan seperti itu!"

Para pria berjas itu lebih memilih menarik madam mereka dan bergegas membawanya keluar dari gedung ini, terlalu banyak staf yang harus mereka lawan, wanita itu hanya teriak-teriak namun tetap di seret keluar.

Keadaan kacau ini meredah, para staf yang heboh menonton merasa ucapan wanita glamor itu sangat keterlaluan dan sekarang aku hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan marah dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya istrimu akan datang, apa dia sedang mencoba memergokik kita berselingkuh?" Ucap direktur Mei.

Menatap marahnya dan dia terlihat senyum-senyum centil seperti itu.

"Sasuke!" Marahku.

"Bu direktur tolong hentikan." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya menjadi tenang.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula kau membuat masalah hari ini, kenapa kau bersikap kasar pada klain kita?" Ucap Mei, mereka mengabaikanku.

"Dia yang macam-macam padaku, aku tidak suka." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat kesal.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau cukup bertahan saja." Ucap Mei dan merasa hal yang wajar.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Kesalku. "Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti seorang direktur? Dasar wanita tua." Ucapku.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa menjaga bicaramu?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Ucapku, apa dia sedang melindungi bosnya itu?

"Dia tetaplah direkturku." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tenang-tenang saja.

"Aku tidak suka ketika ada yang mengatakan aku wanita tua." Ucap Mei dan melihat kesal padaku.

"Kau memang sudah tua!" Tegasku.

"Sakura, kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Sasuke dan menarikku menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau pergi! Kenapa kau sangat peduli padanya! Aku tidak ingin kemana pun dan menyelesaikan segalanya!" Tegasku.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kecewa padaku. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Sasuke pada Mei.

"Pakailah mobilku, lagi pula dia wanita yang sedang hamil." Ucap wanita itu.

"Aku tidak butuh! Masih ada banyak kendaraan umum untukku." Tolakku.

Sasuke benar-benar mengantarku pulang dan dia tidak pergi setelah mengantarku, Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya, apa yang membuatnya lelah? Dia lelah padaku? Kenapa jika aku bersikap seperti itu pada direkturnya? Aku tidak salah.

"Pergilah, kau bisa berselingkuh dengannya lagi, aku akan tetap di rumah." Ucapku.

Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Kau tahu, aku sampai panik melihatmu ada di kantor dan akan memukul wanita itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Panik? Aku memang melihatnya sangat terkejut, sangat jarang melihat Sasuke terkejut seperti itu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, kirim saja dokumennya. Apa kau tidak membaca baik pesanku?"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bekerja, tapi aku malah melihat kejadian yang membuatku kesal. Bagaimana mungkin wanita menor itu menampar suamiku!" Ucapku, menyentuh pipi Sasuke, bahkan terlihat samar-samar bekas memerah di sana. "Dia tidak boleh melakukan ini padamu." Tambahku.

"Jika kau dalam masalah, kakak akan memukulku lebih parah, tolong jangan ke kantor dan membuat masalah lagi, seharusnya aku bisa mengatasi segalanya, tapi melihatmu di sana aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya bisa melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke, memegang tanganku yang berada di pipinya.

Mengingatnya lagi, mungkin aku cukup salah datang ke sana, masalah Sasuke harus di selesaikannya sendiri, tapi aku datang dengan keadaan cukup marah dan tidak bisa tenang melihat situasinya

"Apa kau sungguh berselingkuh dengannya?" Tanyaku, memastikan.

"Masih tidak percaya padaku juga? Aku memintamu mengirim dokumen _resign_ku, aku akan berhenti, aku tidak ingin bermasalah dengan klain milik direktur Mei lagi, salah satunya yang tadi kau lihat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sungguh? Kau akan berhenti dari sana?"

"Hn, aku akan berhenti selama ini membuatmu tenang, aku sudah katakan padamu sebelumnya."

Aku terlalu berpikiran pendek hingga membuat masalah, jika saja Sasuke tidak memikirkan untuk melindungiku, aku mungkin sudah membuat keadaanku memburuk dan lagi aku sempat merasakan sedikit sakit pada perutku, seharusnya aku bisa tenang saja dan membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikannya, aku terlalu gegabah untuk bertindak.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah dalam mengambil tindakan, tapi aku menyukai hal apapun yang kau lakukan, hanya saja terlalu egois dan tolong jaga kandunganmu." Ucapnya, dia menyindirku.

"Ya aku tahu, aku egois!" Tegasku.

"Kapan kau akan berubah Sakura? Ingatlah sekarang kau akan menjadi seorang ibu."

"Uhk, aku tahu itu, aku tidak akan memperlihatkan sikap egoisku pada anakku." Ucapku.

"Berbaliklah." Ucap Sasuke, dia memintaku duduk membelakanginya, sebuah tarikan pelan membuat punggungku bersandar pada dada bidangnya dan pelukan erat darinya. "Aku sedikit lelah, mau melindungimu atau mau melawan wanita itu, aku bisa saja membalasnya, tapi kau jauh lebih dulu memukulnya, kau istrinya yang cukup hebat." Ucapnya, dia memujiku tapi itu terdengar aneh.

"A-aku hanya melindungi suamiku." Ucapku, malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dreet…dreet…dreet….dreet…**

Ponselku bergetar berkali-kali, hari ini Sasuke akan _resign_ dari kantornya, makanya dia pergi sangat pagi, aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun seperti biasa dan malas untuk melihat ponselku.

**Dreet….dreet…dreet…**

Ponselku kembali getar, siapa yang menghubungiku? Apa itu Sasuke?

Menatap layar ponselku, **kak Gaara**? Oh tidak! Aku lupa memblokir nomer ponselnya, aku tidak ingin mengangkat ponselku, aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi.

**Tringg..!**

Sebuah pesan masuk.

**Gaara : (Aku bertemu suamimu pagi ini, kau bisa tebak apa yang akan lakukan padanya) **

Bagaimana orang gila ini bisa kembali lagi? Aku pikir kak Kankuro tengah mengawasinya, orang tuanya pun tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal jahat padaku, mencoba menghubungi nomernya tapi kak Gaara tidak mengangkatnya.

Aku benar-benar cemas, bergegas mengganti pakaianku dan keluar mencari Sasuke, berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, tapi dia pun tidak mengangkat ponselnya, kemana dia? Apa dia sudah selesai dari kantornya? Aku ingin menghubungi kak Itachi, tapi aku takut mengganggunya, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kak Gaara.

Berusaha menghubungi Sasuke dan terus berjalan keluar dari apartemen, aku tidak ingin kak Gaara membuat sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke.

"_Halo, Sakura." _

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kau berada dimana?" Tanyaku, aku sangat panik saat ini.

"_Aku sedang di perjalanan menuju arah pulang."_ Ucapnya.

"Sungguh? Apa kau tidak bertemu seseorang?"

"_Tidak, ada apa?" _

"Katakan posisimu, aku juga sedang berada di luar."

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk istirahat."_

"Aku tidak ingin istirahat, kau ada dimana!" Ucapku semakin panik.

"_Aku berada di- hey! Lihat ke depan, aku bisa melihatmu."_ Ucap Sasuke, melihat ke depan dimana aku mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke selain di ponsel.

Aku bisa melihatnya, mematikan ponselku dan Sasuke memintaku menunggu di sana, dia akan menyeberang jalan, beberapa orang pun menyeberang bersamanya, aku sangat khawatir, mungkin saja kak Gaara hanya bercanda padaku, aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada Sasuke.

**Braaaakkkk!**

Kakiku terasa sangat lemas, apa yang baru saja aku lihat? Terduduk di trotoar, beberapa orang berlarian setelah sebuah mobil dengan ugal-ugalan menabrak penjalan kaki yang tengah menyeberang, salah satu dari mereka adalah Sasuke.

"SASUUUKEEEEEEE…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku yakin setiap orang memiliki kisah cintanya sendiri, bagaimana denganku? Aku juga punya sebuah kisah cinta, walaupun banyak beranggapan aku jarang terlihat bersama seorang pria, itu tidak benar, aku pernah,

memiliki,

pernah,

Sekali dalam hidupku, dan itu membuatku terus mengenang sikapku padanya.

Menatap sekitar, aku harus melihat kenyataan, kenyataan yang ada hadapan mataku.

Dia mengubah keras hatiku untuk menerima jika seorang pria perlu dalam hidupmu.

Neh..~

Kau mengingat kenangan itu?

Hingga sekarang rasa penyesalan itu akan terus terbayang olehku.

Bagaimana membayarnya?

Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Aku selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, meskipun sekarang.

_Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Rasanya aku ingin teriak dan mengatakan, kenapa sejak awal kau tidak perlu muncul dan pergi begitu saja! Kenapa harus membuat banyak kenangan dan kau harus pergi! Apa ini karma untukku?

Kembali.

Kembali!

Aku minta kau harus kembali dan mempertanggung jawabkan segalanya!

Lelah.

Aku hanya lelah dengan sebuah pemikiranku yang sangat-sangat terlambat ini.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

maaf updatenya agak lama, akhir tahun ini cukup banyak pekerjaan, heheh, tapi tetap ingin menyelesaikan fic ini.

ini sudah tamat yaaa.

kenapa tamatnya seperti ini thor!

kita kembali pada prolog, ya mungkin masih ada yang ingat dan sudah menebak, jadi disini emang sad ending, sorry, meskipun alurnya berputar-putar dan melebar kemana-mana author akan tetap fokus pada rencana awal untuk fic ini. mungkin sampai ada yang bosan baca, terlalu banyak drama dalam fic in, tapi drama itu perlu kan, setuju? setujuuuu! tapi tenang, author masih punya sequel, dan isinya, nanti aja, eheheh, author bakalan simpan disni jadi notifnya akan tetap muncul, ini berlaku untuk yang menggunakan aplikasi fanfic di ponsel sih, XD

mungkin disini author tidak terlalu banyak komentar, nanti pas sequel saja,

next author akan menyelesaikan "gadis mimpi" maaf jika fic itu tidak update hingga sekarang, ficnya akan segera update dalam beberapa hari. sabar yaaa.

terus mau berterima kasih jika masih ada yang baca hingga chapter terakhir, author salut pada para reader yang masih betah baca fanfic dari author sasuke fans ini. dan author baru sadar jika ini adalah fanfic author yang udah ke 60 wow, selama ini udah membuat fic sebanyak ini =w=" nggak nyangka. heheh.

lalu, author mau cerita dikit tentang anime baruto yang masih ada scene sasu-saku, author yakin para fans sasu-saku di buat baper abis, gara-gara ucapan sasu ke saku dengan ekspresinya, sasu hanya berterima kasih pada saku, tapi dengan tatapan yang seperti merasa ucapan terima kasih tidak akan bisa menggantikan apapun yang di lakukan saku selama ini untuknya, uhk daleeeem bangeet, baper! dan jawaban saku itu, sampe bikin ikut tersentuh, dari jawaban saku terlihat dia seperti wanita yang sangat kuat, mau bagaimana kehidupan keluarga mereka, saku tidak permasalahkannya, dia bahkan mengatakan kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja jadi tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan, kau adalah istri terkuat saku! T_T okey cukup!

.

.

see you! sequel!


	63. Sequel

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura***

**.**

**TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

**.**

**Warning**** :**

**O****O****C, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

**Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.**

**.**

**.**

**= Enjoy for read =**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**! Don't like Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**[ I hate you all ]**

** ~Sequel~**

**.**

**.**

_Aku membenci mereka ketika mereka berusaha berada di dekatku dan aku tidak peduli pada mereka. _

_Aku membenci mereka karena mereka tidak sadar akan kepura-puraanku untuk terus bersama mereka._

_Aku membenci mereka karena semua masalah di mulai dari mereka. _

_Dan aku membenci dia karena berusaha mengubah segalanya di dalam hidupku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meniup buku tahunan yang sudah berdebu itu, aku rasa ini sudah terlalu lama untuk di pajang, sebaiknya di simpan saja, membuka buku tahunan itu dan aku bisa melihat fotoku saat masih SMA dulu.

Begitu banyak kenangan yang terus membuatku ingat, banyak hal yang sulit di lupakan, dan bagaimana sikap burukku berubah karena seseorang dan karena mereka.

Ini sangat lucu, bagaimana pengaruh mereka terhadapku begitu besar, awalnya aku tidak peduli pada mereka, teman-temanku, dan pada dia, seseorang yang berusaha berada di dekatku.

Aku sudah berusaha menjauh namun mereka semakin dekat dan berbagai masalah muncul, aku tahu setiap orang punya masa lalu yang buruk, sekarang bagaimana mereka menyikapi masa lalu mereka dengan mengubah sikap mereka, termasuk aku yang perlu melakukan banyak perubahan.

Dulunya aku berusaha membohongi diriku dan berusaha menutupi fakta yang terjadi padaku, jika pintu kebohongan itu tidak aku buka, maka selamanya aku akan bersama kepalsuan seumur hidupku.

Menutup buku tahunan itu dan kembali mengatur buku yang lain, kamar ini cukup luas, bagaimana pun aku sudah dewasa dan berumur, tetap saja kamarnya terlihat luas.

"Belum bersih-bersih juga?" Tegur ibuku.

"Aku hanya akan membawa beberapa barang." Ucapku.

"Kau sungguh akan tinggal di desa itu? Kenapa tidak tinggal di kota?"

"Aku ingin hidup tenang, lagi pula semua sudah sepakat akan tinggal di sana."

"Dan Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Kau membiarkannya di sana?"

"Iya, tapi tergantung jika dia ingin sekolah kota, aku akan membiarkannya."

"Kau akan menjadi dokter di desa itu, apa keputusanmu sudah tepat?"

"Sudah, aku sudah memikirkan segalanya dan juga-" Memeluk ibuku. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, bu." Ucapku.

"Jangan berterima kasih, jika kau ingin menginap di rumah, kabari ibu."

"Tentu saja bu."

Bergegas turun dari lantai dua kamarku, membawa dua koper yang cukup berat, aku tidak ingin ibu kesulitan dan di ruang tamu aku bisa melihat ayahku bercerita dengan senangnya, aku sampai lupa jika ayah sempat marah besar padaku, dia sampai tidak ingin menerimaku dan mengusirku, sekarang dia memangku cucunya dan sibuk mengatakan kisah-kisah yang pernah di ceritakan padaku dulu, sebelumnya ayah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sekarang dia telah pensiun namun masih akan ke kantor jika di perlukan, aku rasa itu sama saja dengan tidak pensiun.

"Apa sudah akan pergi?" Tanya ayah ketika melihatku sudah turun dengan dua koper yang sangat berat.

"Ya aku sudah siap."

"Kau sungguh akan tinggal disana?"

"Iya, jangan katakan lagi ayah, aku sudah mengatakannya pada ibu, aku sudah membeli rumah itu jauh hari dan akan menetap di sana." Ucapku.

"Selalu saja mengambil keputusan seenaknya." Sindir ayah.

"Sekarang aku juga seorang ibu, aku juga berhak memiliki pendapatku sendiri." Tegasku.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar seperti itu." Ucap ibu.

"Jangan lupa sering-sering membawa anakmu." Ucap ayah.

"Iya aku akan membawanya jika sedang liburan." Ucapku.

Memanggil gadis kecilku, dia pamit dengat sangat sopan pada ayah dan ibuku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kakek, nenek, kami akan datang lagi." Ucapnya dan tersenyum manis.

Dia memang sungguh manis, sekarang umurnya sudah 3 tahun dan dia begitu jenius, sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

Mulai mengendarai mobil menuju jalan raya, aku sudah bisa berkendara beberapa tahun yang lalu, agar tidak sulit saat koas dan residen dirumah sakit, dia duduk dengan tenang dan sesekali memperhatikan sekitar jalanan.

Kami melewati sekolah SMAku dan aku menunjukkannya pada gadis kecilku.

"Ibu bersekolah di sana dulu." Ucapku.

"Aku juga akan sekolah disana!" Ucapnya, bersemangat.

Aku pikir karena dia hanya anak-anak, pemikirannya masih sempit dan memikirkan apapun yang aku lakukan, dia ingin menirunya.

"Kenapa kita pergi dari kakek dan nenek?" Tanyanya, semangatnya memudar, aku tahu, ini sedikit membuatnya sedih, dia sudah cukup lengket dengan ayah dan ibu.

"Karena ibu juga sudah dewasa dan punya anak, ibu juga harus seperti kakek dan nenek, ibu harus hidup mandiri." Ucapku, aku harap dia mengerti penjelasan sederhanaku ini.

"Jadi apa jika aku sudah dewasa dan punya anak, aku tidak akan tinggal dengan ibu lagi?" Tanyanya, polos.

Kau masih sangat kecil dan menanyakan hal berat itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah terlalu jenius di usia sekecil ini.

"Semuanya tergantung padamu." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Jika dewasa nanti, aku ingin punya rumah yang sangaaat besar dan bisa tinggal bersama, kakek, nenek, ibu, ayah, dan paman." Ucapnya, dia pun kembali bersemangat.

Kami meneruskan perjalanan kami, aku melewati beberapa tempat yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku lewati, jalanan dimana aku bertemu Kiba dan Shikamaru, bermasalah dengan Taruho dan teman-temannya, toko buku itu, NC-donald, toko laundry itu, dan memarkir mobilku sejenak.

"Kenapa berhenti disini bu?" Tanyanya.

"Kita akan melihat sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Ucapku. Semoga masih ada, aku juga penasaran, yang aku dengar umurnya akan sangat lama.

Namun.

Kembali ke dalam mobil, menghela napas dan aku tidak tahu jika kucing hitam itu sudah tidak ada, kata pemilik kafe itu, dia sempat mengalami sakit yang tak kunjung sembuh hingga mati.

"Apa kita bisa pergi toko itu lagi?" Ucapnya, dia terlihat sangat senang dan antusias, aku sempat melihatnya berentaraksi dengan beberapa kucing, aku pikir dia akan takut, tapi gadis kecilku ini sangat pemberani.

Aku sedikit salut akan kafe itu, dia masih terus bertahan bahkan hingga sekarang, tidak seperti beberapa kafe yang akan cepat tutup.

"Tentu. Ayah dulu bekerja disana." Ucapku.

"Heee! Jadi ayah bersama kucing-kucing itu? Apa kita tidak bisa memelihara satu?"

"Nanti, saat kita sudah tinggal lebih baik." Ucapku.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami, begitu banyak kenangan yang terasa ketika melihat beberapa area, dan lagi aku melewati gedung perusahan itu.

Aku tidak tahu jika direktur Mei memang sengaja memancingku dan membuatku marah, dia pikir aku wanita dengan pemikiran sempit dan akan terpancing olehnya, itu benar, aku memang sempat terpancing dan membuatku merasa bodoh, tapi aku harus bersikap lebih dewasa lagi, aku harus lebih percaya pada Sasuke, dia yang memberikanku kekuatan untuk selalu percaya padanya.

Keramaian kota perlahan-lahan menghilang, gedung-gedung tinggi mulai tak terlihat dan kendaraan yang ramai pun mulai sepi, aku sudah memikirkan ini, memilih tinggal jauh dari kota.

Bagaimana kabar-kabar teman-temanku, aku cukup merindukan mereka dan sempat bertemu mereka secara dadakan.

Haku kembali ke Konoha bersama Zabusa, mereka membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang manis, katanya mereka mulai mengangkat anak itu sejak dia masih bayi, mereka sungguh pasangan yang manis meskipun memiliki kekurangan.

Ino berpacaran dengan seorang mahasiswa dari fakultas seni, tapi hubungan pacaran itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah Ino lulus, pria bernama Shimura Sai itu melamarnya.

Shikamaru dan Temari juga sudah menikah, Shikamaru mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai kepala keluarga Yakuza, dia benar-benar sangat terbiasa akan golongan keluarga yang tidak biasa itu, anak laki-laki mereka juga sangat mirip ayahnya.

Kabar Shion dan Taruho yang paling sulit aku dapatkan, katanya Taruho sibuk di didik oleh keluarga Shion, Taruho menerimanya dan mereka mungkin sudah menikah, tapi aku sempat mendapat masalah saat hari pernikahan mereka dan belum mengetahui kabar selanjutnya dari mereka, aku doakan semoga mereka terus bahagia bersama.

Aku melupakan seorang pria lagi, dia masih sibuk dengan perusahaan keluarganya dan sekarang dia mengikuti jejak kakaknya, kak Hana dan Kiba sibuk berkeliling di luar negeri, melakukan bisnis di sana dan disini, kapan anak itu memikirkan pasangannya? Dia sudah tidak muda lagi.

Dan terakhir, seseorang tidak aku sangka akan bertemu, kak Gaara, kami bertemu, dia datang hanya untuk meminta maaf dan akan menerima hukumannya, dia membuat masalah yang jauh lebih buruk, aku sampai tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, aku yakin saat itu dia kecewa dengan rencananya yang sangat jahat.

Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan kami semakin jauh, gadis kecilku telah tertidur nyenyak, dia sangat manis, sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, namanya Sarada, nama yang di berikan oleh pamannya.

Tentang kak Itachi, dia tidak memikirkan pasangan lagi hingga sekarang, aku sempat membuat rencana kencan buta untuknya dan dia memarahiku, Sasuke sudah memperingatiku untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, aku hanya tidak percaya dan mencoba membuktikannya.

Kak Itachi memikirkan jika dia seperti tidak di pedulikan lagi dalam keluarga ini hingga harus pergi dengan wanita lain, aku yakin ada yang salah dalam pemikiran kak Itachi, dia lebih ingin hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya, itu mungkin sedikit kekurangan dari pria sempurna seperti kak Itachi.

Menghentikan mobilku, aku hanya bisa memarkirnya disini, jalan menuju rumah itu seperti sebuah lorong dan tidak bisa masuk, aku bekerja di sebuah klinik yang sudah di bangun di desa.

Sudah sangat lama aku tidak kesini, sebelumnya karena ajakan Sasuke, dan aku masih ingat jika disini adalah pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

"Sarada." Membangunkan gadis kecilku.

"Apa sudah sampai?" Ucapnya, membuka mata dan menguap dengan begitu lebar

"Ya, kita sudah sampai." Ucapku.

Sadara mulai turun dari mobil, tapi tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan, dia masih terlihat mengantuk dan sempoyongan, menahan tubuh gadis kecil itu dan menatapnya.

"Apa kau bisa jalan?" Tanyaku, dia mengangguk dan sesekali menguap.

Meskipun masih setengah sadar, gadis kecilku tetap saja ingin berjalan. Menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kita akan ke makam terlebih dahulu." Ucapku.

Dia kembali mengangguk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, aku sedikit kasian padanya, dia masih ingin tidur dan aku sudah membangunkannya.

Tidak beberapa lama kami sudah tiba di sebuah makam, Sarada sudah sadar sepenuhnya, tapi masih terlihat tenang, dia baru saja datang ke sini, suasana yang masih asing dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri.

"Ini makam siapa, bu?" Tanyanya.

"Kakek buyut dan nenek buyut." Ucapku.

"Lalu, kakek dan nenekku yang lain mana? Jika ibu punya kakek dan nenek di Konoha, apa ayah tidak punya kakek dan nenek?" Tanyanya.

Terdiam sejenak, Sarada tidak pernah melihat kakek dan neneknya dari pihak ayahnya, dia mulai mempertanyakan hal ini dan aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

"Mereka tidak di makamkan disini, makam mereka sangat jauh hingga sulit untuk di kunjungi." Ucap sebuah suara.

Gadis kecil ini menoleh dan terlihat sangat senang, dia sampai berlari girang ke arah pria itu.

"Ayaaah!" Teriaknya.

Tersenyum menatapnya, dia sampai menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Sungguh? Ayah dan ibu ayah sangat jauh dari sini?" Tanyanya, polos.

"Uhm, sangat jauh dan sulit di temukan, jadi datang saja di makam kakek dan nenek buyut, itu bisa mewakilinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengarang cerita seperti itu? Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik, mungkin jika Sarada bertanya lagi dan dalam keadaan dia sudah bisa mengerti akan apapun, aku dan Sasuke mungkin harus menjelaskan segalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku yakin kau lelah berkendara dari rumahmu hingga ke sini. Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kakek dan nenek sangat baik dan sehat, kakek memintaku datang kembali dan harus membawa ayah." Gadis kecilku yang menjawabnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika itu adalah hal yang di bicarakannya dengan ayah. Perlahan-lahan ayah mulai menerima Sasuke.

Tersenyum menatapnya dan Sasuke menatapku.

"Sarada sudah mewakili ucapanku." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, dimana koper kalian?" Ucap Sasuke, menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku pergi, dia masih menggendong Sarada.

Kami tiba di tempat parkir mobilku, disana sudah ada kak Itachi, Sarada kembali berteriak girang dan tidak sabaran untuk di gendong oleh pamannya.

"Huaaa, kau semakin besar." Ucap kak Itachi.

"Aku rindu masakan paman." Ucapnya. Bagaimana anak kecil itu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa dia sudah memahami arti dari merindukan makanan?

"Paman akan mengantarmu ke rumah dan kita makan siang bersama." Ucap kak Itachi, mereka berdua pergi begitu saja.

Sejak kecil Sarada selalu lengket dengan kak Itachi, itu terjadi ketika Sasuke terus berada di rumah sakit.

"Setelah ini aku harus mengecek keadaanmu lagi." Ucapku.

"Kau dokter yang cukup cerewet." Ucapnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau mengejekku cerewet!" Kesalku, ingat umurmu Sasuke! Kau bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku!

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti, kesehatanku ada di tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke, memelukku erat.

"Ja-jangan lakukan disini, jika ada yang melihat kita bagaimana?" Panikku.

"Hoaa! Bukannya dia-"

Segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke melihat dua orang gadis yang menatap ke arah kami.

"-Kakak tampan!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Aku seperti tidak asing mendengar ucapan mereka dan tingkah mereka.

"Kakak kenapa ada disini? Waah, kakak semakin tua semakin tampan yaa." Ucap mereka, aku sudah ingat mereka, dua gadis yang di kedai dango waktu itu, mereka sudah terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Aku dan istriku akan tinggal di sini, di rumah itu." Ucap Sasuke, merangkulku dan menunjuk rumah beratap coklat itu.

"Sungguh! Wah, kami akan sering liburan di sini jika kakak tinggal disini, hehehe, kami akan berkunjung, dah-dah." Ucap mereka, aku yakin mereka tidak peduli jika kami telah menikah mereka dan hanya fokus mendengar Sasuke tinggal di rumah itu, mereka akhirnya pergi setelah begitu heboh melihat Sasuke kembali.

"Kenapa kau jadi meladeni mereka?" Ucapku, risih.

"Kau cemburu pada kedua gadis itu?" Ucanya dan seperti tengah mengejekku lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Sekarang cepat bantu aku angkat koper-koper ini." Ucapku.

Kedua gadis itu akan sering datang untuk membersihkan makam neneknya dan yang aku dengar, mereka mendapat amanah untuk membersihkan juga makam nenek dan kakek Sasuke, sekarang kami telah tinggal disini dan aku merasa mereka tidak perlu repot lagi, kecuali kunjungan mereka ke rumah kami dan begitu berisik, mereka bahkan begitu senang melihat Sarada dan mengatakan gadis kecilku adalah copy wajah dari Sasuke, jika dia anak laki-laki mungkin akan sangat tampan seperti ayahnya.

Jika aku tidak sabar, aku bisa mengusir mereka, setidaknya mereka sudah punya pacar di kota, tapi tetap mengganggu suamiku.

Rumah yang kami tempati adalah bekas rumah milik nenek Sasuke, aku membelinya setelah pemilik terakhir dari rumah ini tidak ingin tinggal lagi, aku dan Sasuke merombak segalanya dan memperbaiki bagian bangunan yang rusak, sekarang rumah ini jauh lebih bagus dan sangat luas, Sarada bebas berlari dimana pun dan dia sangat senang tinggal disini, katanya ada beberapa anak kecil di sekitar rumah dan mereka mau bermain dengannya.

Hingga malam tiba dan akhirnya istirahat, seharian kami gunakan untuk beres-beres beberapa barang.

"Dimana Sarada?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke, gadis kecil kami tidak berada dikamar kami.

"Dia jauh lebih senang jika bersama pamannya." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat cemburu, meskipun Sarada sangat menyayangi Sasuke, tapi orang yang rajin di temuinya adalah pamannya.

"Dia akan datang padamu setelah puas bermain dengan kak Itachi." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

Kak Itachi sangat pandai mengambil hati anak-anak, itu wajar jika Sarada dekat padanya, aku rasa itu juga karena dulunya Sasuke butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh, keluarga Sabaku itu sampai menanggung segala pengobatan Sasuke hingga membawanya keluar negeri untuk masa pemulihan, selama itu Sarada hanya melihat kak Itachi.

Setelah dia besar, ibu sempat melihatku bersamanya dan memintaku untuk tinggal di rumah, ibu dan ayah memaafkanku walaupun saat itu aku merasa sangat kecewa dan marah, bagaimana mungkin mereka akhirnya menerima Sasuke dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu, mereka peduli pada kami setelah masalah datang pada kami. Aku juga tidak bisa tinggal bersama kak Itachi terus menerus, rasanya sedikit berbeda apalagi pandangan para tetangga, Sasuke saat itu masih berada di luar negeri untuk masa pemulihan.

Memikirkan saja membuatku tidak bisa memaafkan sikap kedua orang tuaku, tapi mereka tulus untuk menerimaku, bahkan putri kecilku, aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk berhenti bersikap egois seperti ini, aku selalu mengingat ucapan Sasuke untuk berhenti bersikap seperti itu, aku merasa malu setiap mengingat sikapku yang dulu.

"Sebaiknya aku memeriksamu sebelum Sarada datang." Ucapku.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membuka pakaiannya, disana ada beberapa bekas operasi, merabanya dan Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit lagi atau mati rasa di setiap sendinya.

"Aku rasa berkat pengobatan itu tulangmu sudah tumbuh lebih baik, apa ada hal lainnya? Semacam keram pada bagian tertentu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku rasa sudah sangat sembuh." Ucap Sasuke.

Bersandar pada punggung Sasuke, aku juga hampir merasakan mati saat itu.

"Aku sudah sehat, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tahu, aku hanya masih memikirkannya. Kejadian itu, saat aku masih mengandung Sarada, Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan tepat di depan mataku, bukan hanya dia, tapi beberapa orang yang menyeberang bersama Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan di hari yang sama aku mengalami kontraksi hingga harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Kak Itachi sampai meninggalkan kantornya, dia mendapat dua kabar buruk, aku yang kesulitan melahirkan dan Sasuke yang hampir tidak selamat.

Sasuke mengalami beberapa patah tulang dan dia sempat koma dalam beberapa bulan, aku sampai putus asa setelah berhasil melahirkan dan sempat mengalami trauma dan depresi saat mengingat kecelakaan itu. Selama itu dengan bantuan kak Itachi dan teman-temanku, mereka datang untuk terus mendukungku, membuatku terus bertahan dan tetap berpikir positif, Sasuke akan tetap hidup dia tidak akan kemana-mana, dia akan tetap bersamaku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah mengenakan kembali baju kaosnya, menatapku dan sebuah usapan lembut pada pipiku.

"Aku sedikit mengingat hal yang sudah lewat." Ucapku.

"Ya, aku rasa sudah begitu banyak hal yang kita lewati bersama selama ini." Ucap Sasuke." Mengajakku berbaring dan menjadikan lengan atasnya sebagai bantal.

Terasa sangat nyaman dan lelahku mulai berkurang, aku harus berpikir untuk kedepannya dan tidak perlu mengingat hal yang sudah berlalu.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat selama beberapa tahun, aku masih bisa mengatasinya." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan istriku saja." Ucapnya.

"Tolong jangan beradu argumen denganku lagi, kau harus istirahat selama beberapa tahun demi masa pemulihanmu, jangan membuatku khawatir terus menerus atau aku perlu sampaikan ini pada kak Itachi, aku yakin dia akan sangat marah padamu." Ucapku.

"Kenapa harus mengaduh pada kakak? Aku tidak tahu jika kakak masih akan memarahiku di umur seperti ini."

Tertawa pelan, aku yakin kak Itachi akan melakukannya, dia tidak pernah berpikiran jika Sasuke itu sudah tua dan terlalu aneh untuk di marahi.

"Ayah ibu!" Teriak cempreng gadis kecilku, anak itu begitu lincah, tiba-tiba saja masuk dan sudah berada di tengah-tengah kami, membaringkan dirinya dan membiarkan kami mengapitnya. "Aku sangat merindukan ayah." Ucapnya dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke, tubuhnya cukup kecil untuk memeluk ayahnya.

"Kenapa merindukan ayah? Ayah pikir kau hanya rindu pamanmu" Ucap Sasuke, ucapannya ingin membuatku tertawa, masih cemburu juga pada kak Itachi?

"Aku juga rindu ayah dan juga rindu paman. Selama tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek ayah tidak pernah datang." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku yakin Sasuke bingung menjawabnya, selama ini meskipun kedua orang tuaku mulai menerima Sasuke, namun Sasuke masih sulit untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka, jika bertemu ayah, dia akan sangat canggung.

"Ayah sangat sibuk dengan paman." Alasan Sasuke dan mengusap-ngusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada.

"Tapi janji yaa, ayah dan ibu akan datang bersama ke rumah kakek dan nenek." Ucapnya, dia benar-benar cerewet dan menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja, kita akan datang bersama." Ucapku.

Sarada terlihat sangat senang, kami mulai mengatur posisi tidur kami dan gadis kecil itu sudah siap dengan posisinya di bagian tengah-tengah kami, sebuah kecupan di pipinya dari Sasuke dan tak lupa sebuah kecupan dariku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

pertama-tama author bakalan berterima kasih banyak untuk semua dukung dan review dan apapun yang di berikan oleh para reader, terima kasih banyak, seperti biasa selalu dan selalu author akan berterima kasih, untuk siapa lagi author akan membuat fic dan untuk apa lagi author buat fic jika masih ada yang setia mau membaca fanfic dengan fandom naruto hingga sekarang.

para reader kalian the best lah.

akhirnya fic "i hate you all" udah kelar, author membuat sequelnya di karena sering terjadi ada yang minta seqeule dan author kepikiran :D serius, jadi author cantumkan hingga sequel, author tahu pasti ada beberapa reader yang kadang kurang suka dengan alur seperti ini atau merasa bosan untuk di baca =w= tapi author tetap ketik aja karena pengen di kelarin dan author anti terhadap fic yang menggantung, (sudah sering ngomong begini)

baiklah, kita bahas sequel ini, tak banyak hal yang terjadi disini, dan disini lebih banyak penjelasan untuk semua hal yang perlu di selesaikan, mungkin beberapa chapter yang lalu harus udah tamat, tapi author ingin benar-benar semua hal di selesaikan walaupun emang alurnya jadi kemana-mana dan berputar-putar hingga bikin gemes sendiri, hehehe.

semua hal udah di jelaskan, tidak ada yang di buat penasaran lagi kan? ya endingnya begini aja sih, author tidak bisa membuat banyak alur lagi -_-" bukan buru-buru di kelarin, tapi emang fic ini udah harus kelar.

jadi kemarin emang sad ending dan di sequel ini sebagai penawarnya,

akhirnya kata, semoga puas dengan fic "i hate you all" reader senang author juga senang. kalian yang terbaik lah! *kasih jempol*

jika ada kiritk dan saran yang membangun silahkan, meskipun fic ini dah tamat, biasanya author tetap rajin baca review reader yang bahkan baru baca, bahkan fic-fic lain yang udah tamat, author tetap baca review kalian, soalnya notifnya masuk ke dalam email, jadi author masih akan tetap membaca review kalian, terima kasih banyak, dan selamat datang untuk reader baru yang mampir di akun fic Sasuke fans, *senang*

selanjutnya author akan menyelesaikan fic "gadis mimpi" itu update hari ini *promosi* dan author udah punya rencana fic baru, tapi masih bingung, mau di buat dalam bentuk oneshoot atau chapter dan author ingin minta maaf untuk fanfic request yang author udah sulit realisasikan =_= maaf, mungkin jika ada waktu lagi author akan kerjakan, tapi tetap nggak bisa janji.

apalagi ya. mungkin itu saja, hampir setiap tamat suka mengulang-ngulang kalimat yang sama, cuma bingung mau ngomong apa, hehehe.

akhir kata, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaaak! author sayang kalian(para reader) dan tetap jaga kesehatan yaa...

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Fans**


End file.
